Jurasick Park 2
by jva98
Summary: Continuación del fic de Luis Carlos, advertencia spoilers. Nuestros pocos y desafortunados supervivientes de aquellos tembiles sucesos llevados en la isla llena de dinosaurios se ven envueltos en una situación identica, pero ahora son menos, no tienen la infima munición y se enfrentaran a animales mucho peores que los anteriores.
1. Una nueva puta isla

_**Jurasick Park 2**_

 ***SPOILER.-NO LEER SIN ANTES NO HABER LEIDO EL FIC "JURASICK PARK" DE LUIS CARLOS.**

 **Notas de autor iniciales, este fic es una secuela directa del final abierto del fanfic Jurasick Park por Luis Carlos Alarcon, como se menciona en el summary (si me acuerdo de ponerlo xD) En fin, desde aquí le agradezco a Luis por dejar un final abierto, en parte se lo pedí hace bastante para poder continuar con la historia, (pero shh es un secreto) y la verdad me encanto tanto ese fic suyo que le hare una secuela digna, no tendrá el tamaño de la original, pero será largo, mínimo unos… 15 capítulos (que suelen durar mis fics medio-medios y con la media de 3,000 palabras o más tenemos… unas 50,000 palabras por delante).**

 **Si les gusto el fic de JP amaran esta secuela, porque respetare las personalidades de Luis, aunque el estilo será bastante distinto y lo podrán notar.**

 **Espero les guste esta secuelita**

 **Quiero anunciar que esta base no es mia, es de Luis, estos personajes tampocos son mios, son de Matt y Trey Parker y Jurarasck Park tampoco es mia, por desgracia, es de Steven Spielberg.**

 **Capítulo 1 Piloto. Una puta nueva isla**

La espesa neblina cubría en su totalidad la visión de todos, hasta que el bote dio contra la playa.

-¡HAY NO MAMES!-gritaron varios de los presentes al mismo tiempo.

Un horrible rugido a las lejanías los hizo voltear a todos, fue seguido de otro aun peor y un par de arboles siendo derribados.

-¡¿Se trata de una jodida broma?-pregunto molestísimo Eric Cartman.

-¡DEBES DE ESTAR JODIENDO!-grito Kyle al cielo mientras movía su puño amenazadoramente, efectivamente, eran los rugidos de esos depredadores terribles de los que creían haber escapado.

-¡Y ya no tenemos armas!-grito preocupada Shelley, al recordar que la munición que tenía era a lo sumo 20 balas de un rifle, 3 de escopeta y 50 de ametralladora, pero contra esos monstruos, no eran ni lo suficientes como para hacerles cosquillas, considerando que a pesar de ser un grupo considerable de personas, en su anterior estadía en una isla parecida, si no es que estaban en la misma puta isla, el numero de amigos y familiares se redujo a más de un considerable 60%, por lo cual ellos eran menos de la mitad que el grupo original, no tendrían oportunidad de vivir todo de nuevo.

-Tranquilos, tranquilos, solo debemos de desanclar el bote cuando se pase la neblina y salir de aquí.-dijo Stan tratando de calmar al resto de los presentes.

La situación es que hacía un par de días un pequeño grupo de supervivientes formados por Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Kenny McCormick, Eric Cartman, Bebe Stevens, Sharon y Shelley Marsh, Karen McCormick, Ruby Tucker, Luis Carlos Alarcón, Mark Romper Stomper, los pequeños Eduard, Brittany, Jack , Butters y Linda Stoutch, Wendy Testaburger, Gerard y Ike Broflovski, Damien Thorn, Bradley Ortz, Thomas Thompson y Tammy Warner.

Un pequeño grupo de personas las cuales habían pasado por mucho juntos, tal vez demasiado, ellos sobrevivieron a una isla llena de lagartijas súper desarrolladas, viendo a sus seres queridos y amigos morir de maneras atroces y dolorosas, siendo ellos empujados a los peores peligros jamás imaginados.

-Entonces ¿Hice todo eso?-pregunto el joven Butters frotándose los nudillos mientras su madre le atendía las heridas con aquella neblina tan espesa, la cicatriz de su cara aun permanecía al rojo viva.

-Y solo no te la rajo porque ya pareces estar normal.-le advirtió Luis Carlos bastante herido, respirando dificultosamente.

Después de desembarcar se quedaron encima del barco, esperando a que la profunda neblina desapareciera y los dejara de una vez y por todas salir de cualquier isla habitada por dinosaurios, pero después de un par de horas de esperar y seguir escuchando aquellos gemidos se decidieron a pasar la noche en aquella nueva isla, por lo menos en el bote.

-Joder, escapamos para solo terminar volviendo a la misma mierda.-exclamo Eric molesto.

-Culo gordo, mínimo di que tenemos un barco y una manera de escapar, no como la otra vez.-señalo Kenny optimista para no asustar a Karen, pero ella estaba más preocupada por la pobre su pequeña lagartija y sobre manera por Ruby que se sentía bastante mal, después de todo uno de los últimos en morir fue su hermano Craig, ahora se encontraba sola.

Por otro lado los Marsh también lloraban a Randy, su hijo pensó que al final de cuentas su padre los salvo a todos y eso era lo que lo demostraba como un verdadero héroe.

-¡Chicos!-grito el gordo de Carmtan mientras salía de la parte baja de la pequeña embarcación.

-¡¿Qué CULOGORDO?!-pregunto preocupado Thomas, que se encontraba en casi un perfecto estado, en comparación con la gran mayoría que habían sufrido heridas psicológicas e incluso físicas de severa gravedad.

-¡No tenemos comida!-exclamo preocupado el chico del chaleco rojo mientras movía en sus manos una lata vacía.

-Tú solo piensas en eso gordinflón.-le dijo Mark.

-No, esperen… Tiene razón.-acredito Stan.

-¿Qué?-todos voltearon a ver al líder del grupo que los había guiado tantas veces a través de tantos parajes que ahora parecía más como un mesías para ellos.

-Verán,- comenzó el joven Marsh-no sabemos cuánto tiempo vamos a estar naufragando, ni les puedo asegurar que no moriremos de hambre, así que lo mejor será que consigamos un poco de comida por los alrededores antes de intentar siquiera volver a tentar a la suerte en el mar abierto, donde en definitiva no habrá comida.

-No estarás sugiriendo ir de nuevo a una isla plagada de esas cosas…-dijo Brittany asustada mientras enrollaba su dedo índice en su cabellera.

-Sería una locura.- corroboró Sharon tomando del brazo a su hijo.

-Esta vez no nos arriesgaremos adentrándonos en una jungla, he tenido suficiente de eso para todo una vida, y la vida de mis hijos...si tengo… solo recogeremos alguna que otra cosa comestible que este cerca de nosotros.-explico Stan haciendo que los demás lo vieran fijamente-Eso o nos morimos de hambre.

-Supongo que UNA única exploración no estaría mal…-dijo Wendy, no animada por los viejos tiempos, sino preocupada por las posibilidades…

-Con el tipo de cosas que nos suelen pasar al bajar del bote nos recibirán unos lindos raptores.-exclamo Kyle mientras chascaba los dientes y veía con verdadera rabia el cielo.

-No deberías comportarte así.-exclamo molesto su padre-Stanley tiene razón, podemos buscar comida por los alrededores.

-¿Podemos?-pregunto Eric irónico-¡Yo ni loco bajo de este maldito barco! Primero me como a esa lagartija de Karen o uno de ustedes antes de poner un pie sobre tierra.

-No seas marica culo gordo.-le dijo burlón Luis, que al estar herido de gravedad, junto a Damien, Jack y Butters (un poco este ultimo), no podían salir de expedición sin ser un estorbo.

-¡Tu cállate minoría de mierda! Es tan fácil para ti hablar ahora que estas tan jodido.

-No vengas, no te necesitamos.-le dijo Stan valiente mientras Kyle, Kenny, Thomas, Bebe, Wendy y Tammy se acercaron al borde del bote junto al lider.

-Yo iré con ustedes.-se adelanto Shelley.

-Y yo también.-se ofreció Gerald.

-No, ustedes cuiden a los niños.-exclamo Kenny- Y a los heridos.

-¿Están diciendo que en serio quieren volver con esas cosas?-exclamo Ed frotándose los nudillos y con los ojos bien abiertos, recordando las incontables ocasiones que estuvieron al filo de la muerte.

-Algo así, no nos alejaremos mucho.-le tranquilizo Wendy.

-¿Romper Stomper?-invito finalmente Kyle.

-Me quedo a defender.-determino este.

-¿Invitan a Stomper y no a mi?-exclamo Cartman indignado.

-¡Dijiste que no culo gordo!-le recrimino Kyle.

-Pues ahora yo iré, mira que no invitarme, quítense.-exclamo quitándolos de golpe y saltando a la arena, pero como había demasiada neblina no se le podía ver bien.

-¿Cartman?-pregunto preocupada Tammy mientras abrazaba a Thomas.

-Estoy bien, bajen carajo.-exclamo el chico que se estaba comenzando a sentir solo en la arena, el segundo en bajar fue Stan, no sin antes escuchar un "suerte" por parte de su madre, luego le siguieron Kyle, Kenny, Wendy, Thomas, Tammy y Bebe.

Los pocos chicos que quedaban "ilesos" vieron de uno a otro lado, esperando ser atacados en cualquier momento, pero lo cierto es que la playa siguió tan tranquila como antes.

-Todo parece normal…-indico Bebe, el resto asintió mientras se tomaban de la mano para no perderse entre la neblina.

-Eh, miren.-exclamo Stan encontrándose con una pequeña chocita.

Dentro no se encontraba nadie, era una pequeña cabina de vigilancia que estaba sobre un muelle, el cual se encontraba en un deplorable estado, tanto que no hubiera servido para atracar el barco, los chicos revisaron dentro del lugar, todo estaba maltratado por el paso de los años, para variar.

En el suelo, al lado de los restos de una mesita encontraron una pequeña TV, la ventana del lugar estaba rota y el techo era inexistente.

-Eh, chicos.-hablo Bebe quien revisaba en un cajón de un escritorio pegado a la pared.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Kyle acercándose a ella rápidamente.

-Encontre estos son folletos… pero…-dijo ella no muy convencida-Oh…no…

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Stan mientras trataba de localizarlos, la espesa neblina no dejaba ver nada.

Finalmente todos se acercaron a Bebe, quien estaba junto al escritorio en la pared, sosteniendo unos folletos amarillos.

-Encontre un mapa, pero…-hablo tímida.

-Escúpelo ya puta.-le exigió Cartman.

Ella volteo el papel y todos pudieron ver el logo de un esqueleto Tiranosaurio Rex, lo conocían perfectamente al animal por las múltiples peleas que tuvieron en el pasado, a pesar de que termino ayudándolos en una ocasión, lo que les sorprendió fueron las letras que encontraron debajo del logo.

-Jurasick Park…-leyó Wendy, todos entendieron a la perfección-¿Estas abominaciones eran parte de un parque? ¿Qué clase de mentes enfermas crearon este lugar?

-Y eso no es todo.-exclamo Bebe.

-¿No?-pregunto el resto.

-Según lo que leí hay dos islas con dinosaurios.

-¿Y?-pregunto Kenny.

-Estamos en la segunda.-determino ella mostrándoles en el mapa dos islas gigantes, de bajo de una de estas decía claramente: Zona a y Zona b, la zona b era la isla Sorna sin lugar a dudas por el conocimiento extenso que tenían de aquel mapa que tenían en el bote y aquella isla, así que su mirada cayó en las letras negras y manchadas bajo las palabras zona a.

-Isla Nublar…-termino diciendo Wendy.

-Y todo inicia de nuevo, carajo.-se quejo Cartman, sin saber que todos los horrores de la zona B no eran nada, puesto que aquellos animales que les hicieron la vida imposible de la primera isla en la que estuvieron, eran jóvenes, comparados en edad con los que habitaban aquella nueva y mortífera isla eran solo unos niños, aquí se encontraban los verdaderos adultos asesinos.

Continuara…

 **Notas de autor.-**

 **Bueno, espero les haya gustado este inicio, como saben mis pilotos son más para comprobar si les gusta como narro el fic o más o menos de lo que va a tratar, algunos son mejores o peores, pero bueno.**

 **Nos vemos en otro capítulo de mis fics activos, este será un poco más random, tal vez no haya actualización semanal como en Eric Donovan, Jovenes Magos o Esperanzas Perdidas, pero tampoco lo dejare abandonado. No será tan largo como el original, espero, pero sí que tendrá un poco de base en la cronología de Telltale Games, sino lo han jugado, no lo haga, no es necesario, además se sorprenderán de algunas situaciones xDD**

 **Supongo que es todo, dejen review, fav, folow o algo para indicar que quieren más, nos vemos :v**


	2. Nueva isla, viejos problemas

_**Jurasick Park 2**_

 **Capítulo 2 Nueva isla, viejos problemas**

-¿Isla Nublar?-comento Wendy-Tampoco me suena de ningún mapa que haya visto…

-Eso es porque son zonas olvidadas por el jodido Dios.-exclamo Kyle mirando al cielo-¿Verdad? Por eso te encanta jodernos.

-Con ese PUTO comportamiento me estas recordando al Topo.-exclamo Thomas algo nostálgico y provocando que se sintiera mal por su amigo muerto.

-Ah, solo con saber que aquí viven esas jodidas lagartijas también, ya me esta jodiendo todo.-exclamo Cartman.

-Seguro es otra prueeeba de fe.-dijo Kyle con un tono despectivo y bastante enojado.

-Vamos chicos, miren aquí tenemos un mapa…. Por la zona Norte hay un Centro de Visitantes… tal vez encontremos comida y medicinas por ahí, espero que este cerca.-comento Stan, siempre optimista

-¿Medicinas?-pregunto Eric sin entender.

-Para Damien, Jack, Luis y Butters.-le reprendió Stan-Con esas heridas no tardaran en infectarse de gravedad, sobre todo Damien, aunque no nos vendrían mal tener estar preparados.

El pobre ojirojo fue atacado por un Carnotauro justo antes que salieran de la Isla, cuando aquel terrible infierno se desato sobre ellos, el chico milagrosamente sobrevivió a las fauces con terribles heridas, a pesar de ser algo inhumanamente posible, pero ahí se encontraba Damien, vivito, aunque no coleando.

-¿Creen que deberíamos llevarlos ahí?-planteo seriamente Tammy.

-¡No!-gritaron Kyle y Kenny, no sin motivo; después de toda la cantidad de experiencias lo suficientemente traumantes como para pagar psicólogos de por vida; además tenían hermanitos por proteger.

-No podemos dejarlos a la suerte.-exclamo Stan-Pero tampoco podemos arriesgarnos a ir… Bien, este es mi plan, Wendy, Kyle y yo nos adentraremos a buscar aquel lugar y…

-¡Nada de separarnos!-exigió Kenny recordando cuantas tragedias ocurrieron justo cuando esas palabras sonaban.

-Sí, Kenny tiene razón, no podemos separarnos.-corroboro Kyle-No por ahora...

-Bien, bien...-se quejo Stan-¿Qué tal esto? Tomamos la comida, nos vamos de este lugar y que se jodan esos tres, cuatro contando que las heridas de Butters empeoraran.-dijo mordazmente el pelinegro, no queriendo perder a nadie más de su escaso equipo.

-Y arrojarlos al agua cuando mueran, nunca pensé que tendrías tan buenos planes bajo la manga, me sorprendes hippie.-alago Cartman provocando que todos lo miraran enfadados.

-Puede que estemos cerca del continente.-exclamo Wendy retomando el mapa, al no encontrar nada leyó un poco la descripción, de nuevo nada.

Bebe tomo más papeles, todo como memes del estilo "John Hammond le manda la felicitación a Henry Wu por tal descubrimiento" o "La embarcación saldrá tal día…", los chicos conocían de reojo a Hammond por un retrato en la otra isla, un viejo que creo toda esa mierda de animales que les hicieron un infierno a más no poder en la vida, las fechas de los memes más recientes indicaban…

-1993.-exclamo Kyle quien leía uno de los tantos memes-Eso fue hace como 12 años.

-Suponiendo que no pasáramos varios meses en aquella otra isla.-señalo Cartman.

-Lo dudo, pareció una eternidad, pero según mi calculo no duramos ni un mes en la isla.-dijo Wendy.

-Y aun así todas esas JODIDAS lagartijas pudieron con más de la mitad de nosotros.

-Ahh, Thomas, ya tranquilízate.-la castaña se acerco y lo abrazo, dejando de lado unos papeles que también estaba hojeando, después de todo el segundo más afectado por la partida de Craig era Thomas, el único amigo que le quedaba a Craig, el ultimo de aquel tan respetable equipo.

Al verlo tan triste a Stan también le entraron las ganas de llorar, después de todo Craig y sus amigos fueron cayendo de maneras atroces y esas eran sin duda de las muertes más marcadas en su memoria, desde Kevin a mitad de una de las primeras peleas por el rey tirano, Clyde por los velocirraptors caído desde la parte trasera del camión, Token por los sauropodos y Tweek por los Estegosaurios… bastante triste, y su líder partió con ellos, dejando sin hermano a Ruby y sin amigo a Thomas, por desgracia Stan fue presente de la caída de todos y cada uno de aquellas perdidas, se sintió un poco inútil al no poder hacer nada, considerando que la mayoría de los muertos fueron adolescentes era un milagro que él, su grupo de amigos, Wendy, Bebe, Thomas, Bradley, Butters, Tammy y Mark siguieran con vida y relativamente sanos.

-Encontré algo aquí en una vitácora.-informo Kyle mientras leía en voz alta.

" _El envío de embriones desde el sitio Beta hasta el Alfa fue todo un éxito, ahora mismo debíamos ir a tierra a recoger un nuevo cargamento de carne, los muelles de Costa Rica se ecuentran minimo a unas 120 millas al Oeste de la costa del Mosasaurio, mierda como me asusta que ese animal se escape, nota del capitan, informarle a Hammond del Mosasaurio, sera un largo viaje…"-_ Kyle se detuvo.

-¡¿Ciento veinte millas?!-exclamaron algunos aterrados.

-Eso es bastante, mínimo son cuatro horas en helicóptero, podríamos tardar casi dos semanas en ese botecito.-exclamo Wendy-Si tenemos suerte…

-Y debemos alimentarnos, somos veintitrés personas en total...-se preocupo Kenny-Sin comida no lo lograríamos y agua…

-Bien, eso significa decirle adiós a nuestra oportunidad de decirle adiós a nuestras hermanas lagartijas por un buen tiempo. JA.-se mofo molesto el judío mientras tiraba con rabia la hoja de papel-¡¿Cuándo estaras contento?!-grito de nuevo al cielo-¡¿Es que no ves que ya pasamos por demasiado?!-dicho esto lanzo una seña obscena al cielo.

-Kyle, relájate.-se le acerco su mejor amigo mientras ponía un brazo en su hombre, en el otro hombro contrario se encontraba la tierna mano de Bebe; Kyle respiraba entrecortadamente.

-Si sigues así vas a llamar la atención de esas lagart…-comenzó Cartman cuando Thomas y Kenny sin pensarlo saltaron sobre este para evitar que dijera aquellas palabras, por algún motivo siempre que alguien echaba sal al fuego vivo algo terminaba pasando cosas terribles y generalmente eso incluía una muerte por parte de ellos.

-Se que sigues enfadado, pero debes entender que seguimos vivos y esta vez estamos más preparados para todo lo que nos pueda pasar.-exclamo Bebe-No estamos indefensos como la vez pasada, ahora sabemos lo que hacemos.-dicho esto abrazo al pelirrojo por la espalda mientras él aun miraba por la ventana, lo cual era inútil, considerando que afuera la neblina aun era bastante espesa.

-Yo… Solo, continuemos…-exclamo Kyle mientras terminaban de tomar todo lo que pareciera útil de aquel lugar, para su desgracia quitando la vitacora con la cantidad de millas a recorrer, el folleto con el mapa de la isla y otro un pelín más detallado encima de una pared, encuadernado y protegido al deterioro, no encontraron nada que fuera de interes alguno.

-Bien… ¿Podremos saber donde estamos?-pregunto impaciente Cartman mientras Wendy examinaba el mapa grande.

-No, por lo menos no por ahora, lo mejor será volver al bote y…-exclamo la azabache.

-Alto PUTA¿No COJONES veníamos aquí por JODIDA comida?-exclamo Thomas.

-No podemos hacer nada con esta niebla, tenemos que esperar a que se disipe.-termino diciendo Stan.

-Eso no te impidió decirnos que bajáramos.-le dijo Cartman mientras salían de aquel puestecito y se preparaban para tomar el camino al bote cuando Cartman tropezó.

-¿Qué mierda?-al levantarse se encontró con un botecito de crema glaseada en aerosol de color negro-¡Eh comida!-exclamo.

-No seas idiota, solo es crema y debe de estar podrida.-exclamo Kyle cuando se acerco.

-Estas celoso, rata judía.-fue lo que dijo Eric para guardarse aquello en su chaqueta, si podía tener ese manjar Eric no pensaba compartirlo.

Los chicos volvieron al bote con las manos vacías pero sanos y salvos; eso fue suficiente para todos los presentes, una vez arriba Stan hizo la información pública, incluyendo el mapa gigantesco que encontraron.

-¿Para que trajeron un mapa de ese tamaño?-pregunto Linda mientras se acercaba al resto.

-Vamos a ir al centro de visitantes por comida y medicina.-dijo Stan.

-¡No!-grito Bradley, recordando lo cerca que estuvieron de morir y acercándose a Butters, abrazándolo involuntariamente.

-" _Este marica no se quita de nosotros."-_ exclamo Caos dentro de la mente del rubio, puesto que su personalidad se limito a estar dentro de la mente de Butters.

-Ahh…-se resigno Butters a tener aquella vocecita gutural dentro de él, pero quería molestarlo un poco por apoderarse sin permiso de su cuerpo, así que se acerco un poco más al abrazo del rubio rizado, cuando el otro se dio cuenta se ruborizo tanto que sus mejillas eran distinguibles entre la neblina.

-Butters no tienes que venir con nosotros, ya nos ayudaste demasiado.-dictamino Wendy medio irónica, puesto que Caos fue un apoyo, pero a la vez era un cabronaso.

-Además no iremos todos, estoy sugiriendo ir muy poquitos.-exclamo Stan-Yo, y otros dos más.

-No es seguro ir ahí fuera.-exclamo Sharon-No, por favor Stan...

-Tampoco es seguro quedarnos aquí esperando en contra del mar, o esperando no morir de hambre primero, ya oyeron, estamos a tan solo ciento veinte millas de Costa Rica.

-Aunque vayan puede que no haya nada.-término diciendo Linda.

-Mejor arriesgarse a perder la vida de ellos.- siguió diciendo Stan señalando a los heridos de gravedad.

-¿Perderían sus vidas solo por un esperanza que podría ser falsa?-pregunto preocupado Gerald tomando a Kyle y Ike de los brazos y pegándolos a su cuerpo.

-Haría lo mismo por Kyle… Incluso por Cartman.

-Yo no estoy de acuerdo…-exclamo Jack quien seguía malherido-No me gustaría que murieran por mi…

-Contrario a mi caso, ¡Dense prisa!-exclamo Damien con bastante dificultad.

-Iré ahora mismo.-le concedió el deseo Stan viéndolo en estado tan deplorable-No podemos arriesgarnos a ir más de tres personas, entiendo si no quieren, así que estoy dispuesto a ir solo.

-Es demasiado riesgo mojon, te acompañare.-exclamo Shelley preocupada por su hermano, dicho esto todos voltearon a verla, provocando que ella se incomodara.

-Y yo.-contestaron al unísono Kyle y Wendy, preocupados por Stan.

-Wendy.-exclamo Stan mientras ella se acercaba junto a Shelley, este se acerco a Kyle y le dijo en el oído-Cuida a Ike y a mi mama, si te es posible.

Stan, Shelley y Wendy revisaron nuevamente el mapa, discutiendo en cual puerto podrían estar.

-Bien sabemos que había una cabina de vigilancia…-exclamo Wendy.

-Eso no sirve de ayuda, la mitad de estos muelles tienen cabinas de vigilancia.-exclamo Shelley.

-Tampoco serviría mucho la forma de la playa, casi toda la isla parece bastante igual geográficamente hablando.-introdujo Stan-Es menos distintiva que la Isla Sorna.

-Eh.-Thomas se acerco a ellos-¿Qué MIERDA hacen?

-Buscamos en que parte de la isla estamos para encontrar el camino más corto al centro de visitantes.-contesto Wendy mientras miraba todos aquellos muelles, eran alrededor de quince.

Thomas miro el mapa con detenimiento.

-¿Para PUTAS qué?-se pregunto extrañado.

-Bueno, no podemos andar por la isla a la ahí se va.-señalo Stan.

-Pero si todos los muelles tienen caminos que los conectan con una amplia carretera.-al oír eso todos se impactaron y siguieron con la mirada cada uno de esos caminos, todos se dirigían a un circuito gigantesco que estaba dividido en varias secciones, en cada sección se leían nombres de dinosaurios, pero tenían divisiones.

-¿Dividieron sus terrenos?-pregunto extrañada Shelley.

-Era un parque…-mentalizo Stan-JA.-ahora rió con ganas-¡Estamos a salvo!

Todos lo miraron, al parecer Shelley, Wendy y Thomas también comprendieron, se miraron los tres de uno a otro lado y luego se abrazaron para dar un par de saltos.

-¿Qué sucede bola de pendejos?-pregunto Eric con cara de malas pulgas y mirando con desaprobación al grupito que saltaba.

-Era un parque…-exclamo Stan, como la mayoría no lo capto a la primera lo repitió nuevamente-Un parque, los animales están encerrados en sus jaulas.

Casi todos en el bote se alegraron al oír aquella noticia, después de todo solo debían de alejarse de los corrales y saldrían todos vivos de aquel lugar, Bradley de la emoción quería besar a Butters, pero este con la mirada le indico que era una MUY mala idea, Bradley desistió; por otro lado una única persona no parecía festejar, al contrario miraba a todos con unos aires de pena ajena… ¿Se los diría o no? Decidió que sí.

-Chicos…-exclamo Kyle para que le prestaran atención-¡Hey! ¡HEY!-cuando lanzo ese grito lanzando una voz casi gutural y ronca-¡Escuchen! Si estuvieran encerrados en putas jaulas no seguirían vivos.

-Son gigantescas.-quito ese problema Stan aun sonriendo, pero un poco hastiado de la actitud pesimista de su amigo.

-Pero los carnívoros necesitan alimentarse, y estas instalaciones parecen abandonadas, en otras palabras, se alimentan por su cuenta ¿Dónde más habría comida sino en las otras jaulas?-exclamo Kyle-Ya que nadie les lleva la comida.

Al oír esto todos se le quedaron viendo helados.

-¿Estás diciendo que…?-comenzó a preguntar Kenny.

-Sí, por algo está abandonado el parque… Lo más seguro es que este infestado en este momento de dinosaurios que nos harán la vida imposible.

-Kyle cállate.-le ordeno Stan porque noto como Karen y Brittany soltaban unos grititos ahogados.

Todos miraron a los dos súper mejores amigos que estaban rojos de la ira, Kyle por un lado se encontraba enojado porque Stan no aceptara la verdad, mientras que Stan se enfadaba del pesimismo de Kyle.

-¿Qué pensabas hacer de todos modos?-pregunto el pelirrojo mordazmente-¿Ir por ahí saltando de la alegría riéndote de los dinosaurios que no te pueden atrapar por estar en jaulas? ¿Volver con medicinas y toneladas de comida? ¿Salir vivos de aquí? Te informo que si crees que todo será tan sencillo estas bien jodido.

Stan no supo como responder a eso, quería darle un buen golpe en la cara a su mejor amigo, pero entonces recordó como cuando este era niño Kyle lo había tratado de ayudar cada vez que se deprimía, sobre todo cuando fue gótico.

-Kyle…-Stan se acerco pero el pelirrojo lo miro con odio puro reflejado en los ojos, el chico de pompón lo miro con lastima y se alejo.

-¿Problemas con tu parejita?-pregunto Cartman con sorna.

-Cállate Cartman.-espeto Stan.

-Solo reúnan antibióticos para que se vaya este dolor…-exclamo Damien bastante enojado, sus heridas comenzaban a tener un color verdoso…

-Bien, seguiremos el camino.-dicho esto Stan tomo el rifle de Jack y fijo su vista al frente, seguía teniendo poca visión.

Por su lado Shelley tomo la ametralladora restante y Wendy se quedo sin arma, pero tomo el mapa en miniatura, por si encontraban algo distintivo para localizarse, ese mapa era de ambas islas, pero la zona "a" la tenía marcada en las distintas secciones, con los diferentes dinosuarios y señas básicas, era algo así como un mapa básico, con distintas señales y ubicaciones interesantes, bastante más intuitivo que el mapa gigantesco.

-Vamos.-dijo Stan, pero antes de eso varios pasajeros del bote se pararon a despedir a los aventureros de la nueva isla; Sharon casi rogaba a sus hijos que no se fueran, pero como no logro convencer a ninguno al final Thomas tuvo que calmarla.

Por su lado Wendy se despidió de Bebe fuertemente, prometiendo que volverían pronto y Shelley se acerco a Jack para desearle buena suerte y advertirle a Linda que cuidara a su familia, de nuevo todo el mundo la vieron preocupados.

-¿Qué?-grito ella provocando que todos volvieran a hacer… lo que estaban haciendo…

-¿Están listas?-pregunto Stan a la vez que Shelley y Wendy lo tomaban de la mano y juntos saltaban a la neblina, para ese punto nadie podía verlos nuevamente.

Stan iba delante, procuraba no soltar ni a su hermana, ni a su novia, siguió los pasos de vuelta a la pequeña choza, esta seguía abandonada y la única diferencia es que los papeles desordenados en el piso se habían movido, seguramente a causa del viento, después de unos momentos se encontraron ante una cerca corroída por el paso del tiempo, en lugar del color metalico parecía ser de un color café oxido, solo un cartel de aluminio daba un resplandor plateado, al levantarlo vieron que rezaba: "Prohibido el paso 10,000 volteos" y al lado una mano siendo electrocutada por una cerca.

-¡¿Diez mil volteos?!-se sorprendió Wendy.

-No tienes que ser un genio para entender que es demasiado.-corroboro Stan mientras estiraba su mano al barandal.

-¿Y si aun hay corriente?-pregunto Wendy aterrada.

-Han pasado doce años, dudo que aun sigan suministrando electricidad.-dedujo Stan, al oír aquellas palabras rodeo la cerradura y entonces comenzó a convulsionar.

Wendy lanzo un grito y salto hacía atrás horrorizada, mientras que Shelley no se inmuto y le dio una palmada a su hermano.

-No es momento de bromas.-le recordó la chica.

-Oye, eso dolio.-se quejo Stan, pero solo comenzó a recibir puños de Wendy, este se cubrió el cuello y cabeza para evitar que le dieran los golpes de ella.

-No…vuelvas…a…hacer eso…-decía pausando solamente para darle más golpes.

Finalmente Shelley abrió la puerta mientras los tortolitos continuaban con la pelea, el portón fue más difícil de abrir de lo que supuso y cuando comenzó a abrirlo los otros dos azabaches reaccionaron y la ayudaron.

Ahí estaban, de vuelta a las adversidades, no sabían si podían fiarse de los dinosaurios, pero algo era seguro; si las cosas seguían, a como les había tocado alrededor de aquel ultimo mes, todo se les complicaría de una manera u otra, a pesar de no quererlo estaban bastante más cerca de la realidad de lo que les hubiera gustado.

Nueva isla.

Nuevos retos.

Menos sobrevientes, una muerte más despiadada en camino.

Continuara…

 **Notas de autor.-**

 **Vamos, ¿Esperaban sangre tan de pronto? Espero les agraden los personajes y que les guste tambien el desarrollo que estos tendrán a lo largo de la historia.**

 **Si están ansiosos por que inicie la masacre como en el anterior fic, tengan paciencia, todo se desarrollara en su momento, de nuevo un capítulo corto, pero lo considero bastante completo.**

 **Espero reviews x3 Y nos vemos hasta el siguiente cap.**


	3. Los supervivientes

_**Jurasick Park 2**_

 **Capítulo 3 Los supervivientes**

El camino donde se encontraban Stan, Wendy y Shelley estaba cubierto de espesas plantas que con el paso de los años se adentraron por el cemento hasta corroerlo lo suficiente. Sus pasos provocaban que estos crujieran, todo se encontraba en un silencio aterrador solo roto por sus respiraciones y pasos crujientes, mínimo en la otra isla tenían el familiar sonido de la naturaleza, como pájaros aleteando, entre otros tantos; aquí se encontraban en silencio las ruinas.

-Esto no me trae buena espina.-comento la mayor del grupo.

-A mi tampoco.-le correspondió Wendy, Stan al contrario se sentía alegrado.

-Pues mientras menos ruido mejor, así mejor, eso significa que no hay animales cerca.-exclamo Stan.

-Aja, pero también puede significar…-comenzó a ironizar Shelley, pero por experiencia los dos azabaches le taparon la boca, esta los aparto con un par de golpes bien dados-¡De acuerdo mojones! Solo caminemos.-dijo la chica molesta y adentrándose más en el camino de carretera.

Después de aquello permanecieron en un silencio ininterrumpido, únicamente por sus pasos que resonaban entre los distintos arboles, cualquier movimiento de cualquier lado hubiera sido escuchado a kilómetros a la redonda, pero nada se escuchaba, la carretera finalmente termino y comenzó un camino de tierra, los chicos se adentraron más y más, hasta que finalmente se libraron de la neblina después de pasar bajo un túnel que cruzaba una montaña.

-Mhh…-pensó Stan.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Wendy.

-Deberíamos llegar a la cima para posicionarnos.

-El problema es que estamos en la sima mojón.-le dijo Shelley-Podemos hacerlo de vuelta, además.

-No sabemos si volveremos cargados o perseguidos, montemos mejor y así tendremos una idea mejor de que tan lejos esta el centro de visitantes.

-Bueno, supongo que tienes un punto, no me gustaría hacer una caminata de diez horas en esta isla.-termino aceptando Wendy mientras comenzaban la caminata cuesta arriba.

Mientras tanto en el bote.

-Bradley…-hablo Butters quien estaba apartado de su familia, debido a que estos atendían con celo a Jack, el cual se encontraba en un estado mejor que el de Damien o Luis, pero no por eso sus heridas se curarían tan fácilmente, necesitaban puntos, y en el peor de los caso la amputación, el principal problema era Damien, este se encontraba herido en toda la cintura y no parecía mejorar, todo lo que habían tratado de hacer los chicos parecía inútil.

-Ahora sí que te reunirás con tu padre, el maricón más grande de todos.-exclamo Cartman con sorna al ojirojo.

-Jodete gordo culón.-dijo Damien con bastante esfuerzo.

-Callate puta gorda hipócrita.-tambien insulto Luis.

-Ja ¿Y que me van a hacer ustedes dos? El domonito y la minoría, ambos lastimados, contra el gran y poderoso Eric Car…

-¡Cállate!-le grito Kenny mientras le daba un buen coscorrón, ya se comenzaba a hartar de los comentarios de mal gusto por parte de Cartman, por lo menos Caos y Damien ya no lo acompañaban (aunque teniendo en cuenta que uno estaba lastimado de muerte y el otro había desaparecido de la mente de Butters no era un gran avance).

-Maldito pobreton, les enseñare algún día a no joder con el Gran Eric Cartman.

-Te juro que si no te callas no me importan mis jodidas heridas et la rajare todita.-hablo el colombiano.

-Chicos ¡Cálmense!-grito desesperado Karen mientras abrazaba a su Compi a su cuerpo.

-No te metas Karen.-le aconsejo Ike, quien estaba sentado junto a ella y trataba de reconfortar a Ruby, quien seguía bastante triste, pero eso no detuvo a la castaña, la cual se levanto y se puso cerca de su hermano y de Cartman; ambos discutían aun.

-No puedo creer que después de todo lo que hemos pasado sigan comportándose como UNOS JODIDOS NIÑOS.-grito la pequeña McCormick sorprendiendo a todos por el vocabulario, incluso a Eric.

-Karen…yo…-trato de hablar Kenny, pero fue interrumpido.

-Ya no importa…-hablo ella avergonzada mientras volvía a sentarse, cuando grito termino parándose y lanzando al Compi involuntariamente, ahora lo trataba de recuperar, pero el animal lanzaba rugiditos desconfiado.

Los chicos se vieron los unos a los otros, y luego se sentaron, no sin que antes Cartman lanzara un bufido de molestia.

Kyle los miro con una rabia aun evidente en los ojos, aun seguía pensando en su madre, sobre todo en la alucinación que tuvo al final de su estadía en la primera isla causada por los benditos humos del fuego infernal; ella le había dicho que él viviría mucho por delante ¿Cuánto era mucho para ella? ¡¿Tres jodidos días?! Porque ese fue el único respiro que tuvieron después de abandonar aquella pobre isla, aun pensaba en el dolor que tuvo que pasar y sobre todo en las penurias a las que fueron expuestos, eso no era en su totalidad culpa del grande de arriba, tenía que admitir que él mismo tenía cierta culpa al dejar que su ira lo cegara en más de una ocasión, pero perder amigos y a una madre amorosa no era algo que se pudiera olvidar tan fácilmente o de lo que alguien se recuperara de un día para otro, si tenía suerte el proceso sería lentísimo, dudaba que volvería a sonreír en mucho tiempo, y ahora estaban en una nueva isla, nuevos peligros y con una forma de escape que no podían utilizar parecía que el mimismo señor creador de todo se reía en su cara, les da la manera de escapar, pero no los medios para sobrevivir en caso de que lograran escapar, pura mierda de bondadoso tenía aquel ser para Kyle.

Bebe encontró a Kyle con la mirada perdida en el océano así que se acerco al chico.

-Hey.-le saludo ella, captando la atención del pelirrojo.

-Hola Bebe.-saludo Kyle como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Bueno, parece que al fin ya estamos cerca de salir de aquí.-dijo ella triunfal.

-Ja, conociendo a ese bastardo de arriba lo más seguro es que nos obligue a quedarnos en esta nueva isla a sufrir peores experiencias que antes.-comento Kyle preparado para lo peor, sin saber cuanta razón tenía.

-Oh vamos, vi el mapa de la isla, no tenemos mucho de que preocuparnos, mira son 1,2,3…6 dinosaurios carnívoros los únicos que habitan por aquí.-dijo dándole una leída al folleto.

-Tweek, Token y Gok no murieron precisamente por carnívoros.-exclamo Kyle pesimista.

-Pero la mayoría sí, si nos cuidamos puede que no muera ninguno y estemos en nuestros hogares otra vez, seguros… de vuelta con mis padres.-ella comenzó a llorar en los hombros de Kyle, a pesar de que Kyle había perdido a su madre, había estado con ella y la había protegido hasta el final, pero Bebe y muchos chicos no lograron ver a sus padres en el ultimo tramo de sus vidas, murieron tal vez sin que sus padres se enteraran, de formas horribles, y peor aun los que seguían vivos debían extrañar como un demonio a sus respectivas familias.

-Lo siento, soy un idiota, no he pensado en los demás… yo, creo que he sido muy egoísta…-hablo el chico pelirrojo abrazando a la rubia rizada, no muy convencido de sus propias palabras.

-No, sufriste mucho, lo entiendo.-comento Bebe-Pero debes entender que todos estamos sufriendo a lo grande.

-Sí,, lo sé; todos merecemos algo de paz.-dijo el chico mientras le acariciaba el cabello, ella se recostó en sus piernas y Kyle aprecio más sus facciones gracias a la neblina copiosa, provocando que sus facciones resaltaran, estos se quedaron viendo el uno al otro durante casi un minuto.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto la chica después de un minuto en el que los se quedaron en un incomodo silencio.

-Nada, nada…-hablo el pelirrojo moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras se agachaba un poco a la cara de Bebe, esta con una sonrisa en la cara se acerco levanto poco a poco, sus labios estaban a punto de encontrarse cuando...

-¡Ya Besense!-grito Eric burlón quien los estaba viendo.

-¡Cartman!-rugió Kyle molesto-¿Qué carajos haces aquí?

-Bueno, no tengo nada mejor que hacer.-comento el gordo como quien no quiere la cosa y esta aburrido.

-¡Lárgate!-dijeron al mismo tiempo los tortolitos moviendo el puño y Cartman no tuvo más remedio que alejarse para evitar una golpiza por parte de ambos.

Al mismo tiempo los adultos hablaban los unos a los otros.

-Vaya inútiles que somos.-exclamo Gerald, el cual era el único hombre que quedaba de los adultos que los habían acompañado, el piloto, Steven y Randy eran los otros, pero ellos habían muerto en el ultimo tramo de la salvación, tal vez esas muertes fueron las peores, no por el piloto, pero sí por su amigo, Gerald y el azabache fueron amigos desde pequeños, junto Stuart y Steven, era por eso mismo que se volvió algo bastante doloroso el saber que se habían ido y que nunca volverían, después de todo hubieron muchas muertes entremedio del asesinato de aquel hombre, aunque cuando lo recordaba el castaño murió bajo el peso de las balas de los niños… Y su esposa ¡¿Cómo lo soportaría el resto?! Sobre todo los niños, ¿Cómo soportarían tan crueles destinos? ¡Asesinos a esta edad!

-Bueno, lo cierto es que no fuimos de gran ayuda.-se lamento Sharon mientras le pasaba a Linda un poco de agua no salada para ponérsela a Jack, cuando quitaron las vendas improvisadas notaron que una terrible pus comenzaba a crecer en sus heridas.

-No…digan eso…-comento humildemente Jack-Ustedes educaron a los chicos que más nos ayudaron, Stan, Shelley, Kyle y Butterscup, bueno Caos… Sino fuera por ellos, principalmente Stan y Butterscup, no estaríamos aquí, tal vez hubiéramos muerto desde la primera lucha de titanes.

-No hables tanto Jackie.-le pidió su hermana mientras lloraba y enrollaba sus dos dedos índices con mayor rapidez que antes, su hermano frotaba sus nudillos hasta comenzar a hacerse daño.

-Tranquilos, esos mugrosos pollos desarrollados no pudieron conmigo, tampoco podrán unas minúsculas bacterias.

-Quien sabe…-exclamo Luis-En la guerra de los mundos las bacterias son las que matan a los alienigneas, los humanos no somos más que…-se cayo al ver la mirada que el resto de los adultos le mostraban-Oh, perdonen pues…

-Esas mismas bacterias… te mataran… a ti también…-exclamo Damien entre jadeos de dificultosa respiración.

-No hablen.-dicto Sharon mientras limpiaba un poco la heridas de Damien, tratando de no hacer una cara de repulsión por el color verde de algunas zonas en su piel.

-Gracias.-comento el latino sarcástico, refiriéndose a la poca atención brindada, provocando que nadie lo atendiera-A la mierda, puedo hacerlo yo mismo.-dicho esto retiro con bastante esfuerzo una de sus vendas improvisadas y un poco de agua, la mano comenzó a temblarle y gracias a eso un poco de agua cayo en su piel roja, y negra de tejidos muertos en ciertas zonas.

-¿Pero que crees que haces Luis?-pregunto el desgraciado de Damien preocupado por el latino.

Brittany y Ed se miraron sin comprender aquella actitud, al voltear los mellizos a ver a su hermano mayor, este le devolvió la mirada extrañado, primero una piedra tenía sentimientos antes que Damien compasión por alguien.

Aunque no hay que ser duros, gracias al latino Damien continuaba con vida, jodido, pero vivo. En múltiples ocasiones Luis le salvo la vida a Damien en la Isla Sorna, eso provoco que ambos, en contra de todo pronostico, se volvieran amigos.

-¿Ya comenzó a afectarte la infección pobre diablo?-pregunto burón el chico colombiano.

El demonio tuvo que forzar una sonrisa, lo cual todos vieron como algo imposible de realizar después de todo lo que habían sufrido.

A su vez Thomas y Tammy se abrazaban, ella lloraba un poco por sus amigas que habían muerto de maneras crueles, aunque tal vez la que más sufrió llego a ser Patty Nelson, muerta entre dos fauces por los cocodrilos, por otro lado el rubio lloraba por su amigo Craig; después de todo fue el primer amigo que pudo conseguir gracias a su maldita condición de Tourrete.

-Bueno PUTA, por lo menos nos COGEMOS tenemos a nosotros.-exclamo sin poder contener sus gritos, la castaña solo se acerco más sus cuerpos, pero no en señal de atracción, sino para poder hacer algo ante la impotencia de la muerte, el dolor aun prevalecía, las muertes aun estaban demasiado frescas.

Por otro lado Bradley atendía a Butters, a pesar de no tener heridas de gravedad como los otros tres pobres diablos, pero sus heridas podían infectarse con facilidad, por lo tanto tenían que atenderlo, por desgracia para Butters Bradley lo amaba en "secreto" (si se puede considerar secreto que todo el mundo lo sepa por sus obvias expresiones), pero de todos modos no tuvo problemas con que lo atendiera el chico, puesto que los mayores debían centrar su atención en los otro chicos más heridos.

Bradley no tenía ningún problema por tener que desvestir el pecho de Butters, sin estar en su imaginación por primera vez, vio las múltiples cicatrices del chico, las cuales lo volverían un chico bastante atractivo entre las chicas, pero ellas no merecían a Butters, el rubio rizado sabía que él y Butters terminarían juntos.

-Mira, te echare un poco de agua.-le dijo el chico rizado al otro para que se preparara a soportar un poco de dolor debido al cambio de temperatura, el chico de la cicatriz asintió con su cabeza y el agua corrió nuevamente sus heridas, el rubio rizado trato de hacer la experiencia lo menos dolorosa posible, no le gustaba ver a su amado Butters sufriendo.

-Gracias Brad.-le agradeció el chico con su voz infantil y tierna, pero en su mente el caso era contrario.

- _¡¿Cómo puedes dejar que nos haga esto?!-rugio Caos en la mente de Butters-¡Liberame ahora mismo y dejame partirle sus manos de marica!"_

Butters seguía rabioso con aquella voz en su cabeza, tanto que quería molestarlo a más no poder, cierto, gracias a ese mal nacido muchos de los presentes continuaron con vida, pero lo cierto es que Butters no le dio permiso a su personalidad para andar libre y a sus anchas nuevamente, así que para vengarze se acerco un poco más a Bradley un poco coqueto, lo cual puso rojo de la ira a Caos, mientras tanto el rubio le toco el cachete al rizado y le dio las gracias, dándole un beso de mejilla.

-Yo… Butters…-Bradley no solo estaba confundido, sino alegrado, finalmente tantos sentimientos salieron a flote que…se desmayo.

- _"¡Que asco!-_ grito Caos- _¡Esta me las pagaras marica!"_

-Sí, claro.-exclamo Butters mientras veía de un lado a otro, para su suerte nadie tenía más de esas malditas cámaras con las que habían grabado increíbles peleas, o por lo menos ya no tenían bateria, peleas las cuales Butters había visto con los ojos abiertos, a la vez que preguntaba "¿Y ninguno de ustedes tuvo el sentido común para salir corriendo?" "Ninguno de nosotros."-corrigió la voz en su mente señalando que ambos eran la misma persona.

Por su parte Stan, Wendy y Shelley ya estaban llegando a la cima de aquel pequeño monte, la caminata les había tomado dos horas, cuando llegaron a lo más alto se encontraron con que un viento del sureste alejaba la molesta neblina, a lo lejos pudieron ver el bote después de unos quince minutos y cuando finalmente la neblina se disipo en su totalidad les permitió ver con claridad que el terreno de tierra donde estaban no eran más que una infima parte de la isla, a lo lejos vieron otro puerto y detrás suyo se revelo un amplio espacio selvático lleno de coníferas, hasta que encima de otra colina, un poco más pequeña que en la que estaban, sobresalía la punta de un edificio, aquel debía de ser el centro de visitantes que tanto querían llegar, puesto que dedujeron que aquel lugar sería como un hotel, donde tendrían algunas comidas de conserva (que si por suerte podrían seguir siendo comestibles), algunas medicinas y hasta camas… ¡Camas!

Una alambrada sobresalía por uno u otro lado, pero nada que indicara escape, o cosas peores... aunque en la cabeza del pelinegro resonaron las palabras de su amigo pelirrojo.

-No esta tan lejos.-exclamo Shelley sorprendida-De hecho no tomaría más de cuatro o cinco horas de caminata; ida y vuelta.

-Podríamos llevar a los heridos.-también se sorprendió Wendy por su primer brote de buena suerte.

-Pero no sabemos si es seguro.-exclamo molesto Stan-Así que andando.

Dicho esto comenzaron a bajar lentamente la montaña, sin saber que al haber estado en aquel terreno alto perdieron la ventaja visual que tenían contra los predadores, algo los había visto entre esa espesa neblina y ese algo no dejaría que una buena presa fácil se le escapara, después de todo para eso sirven los depredadores, para comer al eslabon más débil, y para mala suerte de nuestro pequeño grupo, en aquella isla, ellos eran el eslabón más bajo de la cadena alimenticia.

Continuara…

 **Notas de autor.-**

 **Creo que otro capítulo para que conozcan a los personajes no viene mal, esperen otros 30 más y al fin aparecen los dinos... okno xDDD Solo esperenme, por el momento la historia (bajo mi punto de vista) se esta desarrollando bastante bien, casi todos tienen distintos problemas, algunos bastantes repetitivos, pero les aseguro que antes de lo que canta un gallo nos encontraremos con una muerte gore intensa que destrozara sus kokoros y los reducira a cenizas ^^ ¿No es lindo?**

 **Bueno, dejen su opinión si les gusto como va el elenco, si ya quieren la masacre y sobre todo, gracias por leer, y gracias Luis por apoyar esta continuación xD Si tienen alguna opinión critica, lanzenla de una vez, porque en este punto la trama y algunas otras cosas pueden cambiar, asñi que si quieren dejar una critica constructiva, o de plano señalando los errores, la aceptaría.**

 **Sin más por el momento... (ahh sí, el castigo ya casi acaba) ¡Viva! Ahora sí, nos vemos en la siguiente actualización... espero no tardar mucho.**


	4. Reconociendo los alrededores

_**Jurasick Park 2**_

 **Capítulo 4 Reconociendo los alrededores**

La neblina se alejaba con aquel viento del sureste que les llego con brisa veraniega, era mitad de enero, que en el hemisferio sur se conoce por ser la época del verano intermedio.

Stan, Wendy y Shelley bajaban por la pequeña montaña con mucho cuidado de fijarse donde daban los pasos para evitar cualquier tipo de caídas tontas, debido a los cuidados extremistas de Stan , él y Shelley se echaron las armas atrás de ellos, sobre sus espaldas, aquel lugar estaba lleno de vegetación pero seguían estando en total silencio, siendo solamente acompañados por el sonido de sus respiraciones y pasos sobre la tierra fértil.

Finalmente los tres volvieron al terreno plano de la carretera y continuaron con el camino, este parecía bastante largo y el silencio abrumador continuaba sin que ninguno de los tres se opusiera a este, sus experiencias previas los mantenían en una alerta constante para evitar que aquellas criaturas se acercaran en lo más mínimo a ellos, pero ninguno de esos animales logro materializarse en su camino, todo seguía bastante tranquilo y eso era preocupante, aquellas islas podrían ser de todo menos tranquilas.

-¿Cuánto más creen que tardemos en llegar a ese vendito centro de visitantes?-les pregunto Shelley después de casi una hora de caminata continua.

-Supongo que vamos a medio camino, cuando el terreno empiece a elevarse sabremos que vamos por buen camino.-hablo Wendy.

-Eh, parece que llegamos a la dichosa carretera principal.-Stan al decir eso detuvo a las chicas para mirar de ambos lados de la calle, casi instintivamente.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso mojón?-se enojo Shelley al saber que era inútil aquel acto en un lugar abandonado.

-Aquí debemos estar aun más atentos, según el mapa por acá tenían encerrados a esas malditas cosas.-hablo Stan precavido tratando de justificar sus actos, mientras caminaba por aquel lugar parecía que sus piernas temblaran.

Las otras dos rodaron los ojos por las precauciones del pelinegro, parecía bastante más inseguro que la vez pasada, cuando se aventuraban casi sin ningún problema para resolver situación alguna, era como si Stan hubiera perdido la seguridad en sí mismo.

Pero las chicas tendrían que verlo desde su perspectiva, por un lado era cierto que Stan había dirigido al grupo con bastante seguridad la vez pasada, pero se debía a que antes de cierta manera se sentía más seguro con las armas, con más amigos con quienes pasar la situación y en quienes sostenerse, pero en el caso de que perdiera a Shelley o Wendy su mundo se vendría fácilmente abajo y sería capaz de quedarse desmoronado y roto, no es que el resto le importara menos, pero si su madre, Shelley, Wendy o Kyle murieran Stan no sabría cómo reaccionar, ya de por sí aun seguía traumatizado con su padre ¿Qué pasaría si tan solo viera a uno de ellos caer? ¿Podría soportarlo? No quería averiguarlo y para eso debía de ser precavido y escoger sabiamente cada decisión que tomasen.

En la pequeña embarcación las cosas seguían igual, aunque la luz del atardecer fue bien recibida por todos sin que ninguno la desprestigiara; el bote continuaba anclado en la arena y a menos que lo empujaran no saldría fácilmente.

-Creo que sería buen momento para salir por algo de comer a los alrededores.-expreso Kyle quien de cierta manera trataba de compensar su comportamiento pesimista, tomando el liderazgo del grupo, ese acto fue apreciado por Bebe, pero varios de los presentes no creían que fuera certero tomarlo como líder temporal, no porque Kyle no tuviera madera para ser líder, sino por el hecho de que lo consideraban alguien inestable.

-Sí, tienes razón Kyle, yo creo que deberíamos bajar por algo de comer si queremos cenar algo esta noche.-termino hablando Kenny con un tono alto para que todos lo pudieran escuchar, por algún motivo a todos les parecía mejor idea tener a Kenny como líder secundario.

-¿Quiénes irían?-pregunto Jack preocupado por la seguridad del resto.

-Supongo que Kenny, Bebe y yo.-hablo Kyle mirando a los presentes quienes asintieron con la cabeza.

-¿Están todos de acuerdo?-pregunto Kenny.

-Sí.-respondieron algunos sin ánimos de más separaciones.

Los chicos mencionados no teniendo más opción y siendo los más calificados para el trabajo se levantaron y bajaron a la arena del mar, cálido por aquel verano singular que quedaría marcado en la memoria de todos ellos, si lograban escapar alguna vez de aquella pesadilla.

-Iremos con ustedes.- Ike y Karen se acercaron con paso decidido al borde de la popa.

-¡NO!-se negaron rotundamente Kenny y Kyle por la seguridad de sus hermanos.

-Oh vamos, queremos ayudar, ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?-pregunto Ike quien estaba harto de quedarse sentado mientras el resto resolvía las situaciones, quería ser útil y de ayuda.

-Vamos Kenny, no los molestaremos, lo prometo.-Karen junto sus brazos y lanzo una mirada acusadora que a Kenny le era imposible negarle cualquier cosa.

-Está bien.-termino aceptando Kenny, los menores se alegraron y chocaron cinco en el aire-Pero con una condición.-impuso Kenny-Solo irán por la orilla y los acompañara… Cartman.

-¿Yo qué?-el gordo se estaba preparando para dormir una siesta en la cubierta cuando Kenny le lanzo una mirada asesina para indicarle que podría olvidarse de aquellos planes.

-¿Con él?-Ike estaba seguro que no soportaría a Cartman, después de todo el gordo tenía un odio inmaculado a los judíos, que llegaba a veces a grados de fascismo extremo donde hubiera deseado acabar con aquella religión.

-Ustedes querían ser útiles, aguanten a ese gordo culero mientras tratan de hacer algo.-les dijo Kyle desafiante.

-Te oí judío.-le reclamo Cartman.

-Sí, no me importa…-Kyle no tenía ánimos de pelear con Cartman-Panzón-Bueno tal vez poquitas.

-Cartman, esto es serio.-le advirtió Kenny evitando que el castaño respondiera la burla del pelirrojo-No permitas que nada les pase a nuestros hermanos, solo van a recorrer la playa en busca de almejas, huevos de tortuga o algo comestible.-le dijo Kenny con tal seriedad que el gordo no vacilo en acatar por una vez las ordenes del chico-Por nada del mundo se alejen de la playa ni entren en la espesura.

Una vez todo quedo acordado el equipo de Cartman se dedico a buscar por la playa y en los alrededores, siempre alejándose de la espesa vegetación, sin gran resultado cabe destacar, puesto que las playas eran territorio casi desértico, un lugar que los animales, contrario a la creencia popular, no visitan mucho de día, sino que sus visitas son generalmente nocturnas, tal es el caso de las tortugas marinas, cangrejos, entre otros.

-Nada.-los chicos fácilmente habrían caminado unos cincuenta metros sin encontrar el menor rastro de alimentos, llevaban el pequeño Compi que miraba de un lado a otro y seguramente olfateaba con aquellos huecos que tenía en busca de algo para sus amos.

Cartman solo bufaba molesto por sus tripas que tiritaban constantemente y se decepcionaba de no tener nada que encontrar o comer, vaya que darle a él aquel encargo de cuidar a unos niños para que los menores se sintieran, falsamente, útiles.

-Parece que solo nos tratan como si fuéramos niños.-se quejo Karen cuando estaban suficientemente lejos de la embarcación, Ike la miro sorprendido por repentino cambio.

-Son solos niños.-confirmo Cartman mientras paraba para tomar aire, comenzaba a cansarse de la caminata.

-Pero no es justo.-Karen volteo de la vista del gordo y le dio una patada a la arena-Nosotros solo queremos ayudar, y ellos siguen pensando que no sabemos defendernos y…-comenzó la niña.

-Pobretona, por si no te das cuenta estas hablando con el rey de la manipulación.-se jacto Eric comprendiendo el plan de Karen.

-Sí, Karen, deja de manipular a Eric, ¿Cómo puedes?-Ike guiño un ojo a Karen.

-Bueno es que es demasiado sencillo manipularlo.-hablo Karen de manera presumida y de manera que Carmtan la escuchara.

-¡¿Qué has dicho?!-el chico se acerco como una fiera pero Karen fingió que aquello no le importaba-¡Repítelo!

-Es tan fácil manipularte.-repitió la chica mientras se miraba las uñas en señal de desinterés.

-No-oh.-le aseguro el gordo despectivamente y poniendo sus manos en la cintura.

-Ah bueno, entra a esos arbustos.-le reto la chica con un semblante de triunfo.

-Tu hermano claramente….-comenzó Eric para evitar hacer aquello.

-¿Lo ves Ike? Eric Cartman se deja manipular por Kenny McCormick.-hablo la castaña de manera burlona-Tan sencillo que...

-¿Si nos adentramos un poco dejaras de intentar manipularme? Porque de una vez te aviso que no funcionara conmigo.- Cartman le interrumpió el momento.

-Ahh está bien.-Karen acepto.

-Vale, pero procuraremos tener cuidado.-les advirtió Cartman-Excepto tú judío, no vendría mal uno menos de ustedes a este mundo.-Karen y Ike iban a protestar-Eh, eh ¿Quieren que los deje explorar un poco?-ambos permanecieron mudos-Pues bien, callados.

Cartman y los chicos se adentraron un poco por las orillas del bosque, el castaño tampoco era estúpido y sabía que no debían alejarse demasiado, solo lo suficiente para conseguir algo de comida y salir de aquel lugar lo más pronto posible.

Los tres se abrieron paso entre algunos arbustos que se encontraban cerca de donde estaban, Cartman aprovecho aquella ocasión para hacer burla de ambos menores, ahora que sus hermanos no estaban y ellos no podían defenderse.

-Entonces Karen ¿Crees que sea más importante eliminar a los judíos o a los pobres? Yo considero que las minorías no merecen vivir entre gente importante como yo.-hablo Eric molestando a la chica y al pelinegro, quienes no podían contestarle como era debido.

-Los pobres no son minoría.-termino por decir Karen.

-Cierto, pero todos juntos valen tan poco que los considero una minoría inferior, como los judíos, son tan pocos desde que el honorable de Hittler extermino sus patéticas vidas.

-¿Cómo puedes hablar de ese tipo de pendejadas en una situación de este estilo?-pergunto Ike molestísimo-No estamos en un día de campo escapándonos de los adultos, estamos en una jodida isla llena de dinosaurios asesinos.

-Calma tu arena vaginal judío.-se mofo Cartman-A mi me importa un carajo donde estemos, porque este donde este, siempre sere el gran y poderoso Eric Car…

El pequeño Compi lanzo un gruñido que llamo la atención de los presentes, los tres chicos encontraron al pequeño animalejo verde rebuscando entre unos arbustos.

-¿Encontraste algo?-pregunto Karen, unos momentos después escuchar el sonido de algo crujiendo y siendo destrozado, un olor asqueroso los inundo, pero a la vez les indico lo que era-Huevos…-al agacharse la castaña se aparto el cabello y lo recorrió hacía atrás para que este no le estorbara, hundió su mano un poco en aquel arbusto hasta que sus manos hicieron tacto con una sustancia babosa, la chica lanzo una mueca de asco, pero de todas maneras siguió moviendo la mano cerca de aquella sustancia y finalmente encontró un objeto ovular, lo tomo con firmeza y lo retiro.

-Parece un huevo de gallina.-determino Ike, en efecto, aquel pequeño manjar era incluso más pequeño que el de los animales de corral plumíferos, ninguno de ellos tenía forma de saber de qué especie eran, pero de todas maneras tomaron cuanto huevo pudieron, el Compi tuvo que contentarse con comerse un par de aquellos manares caídos del cielo.

El resto recorrió la zona en un rápido vistazo y encontraron ocultos varios de aquellos huevos en diferentes nidos, los tomaron y colocaron en el gorro de Cartman, quien también ayudaba, después de todo tenía ganas de una buena torta de huevo y estaba dispuesto a hacer un sacrificio menor.

Acabando aquella actividad, muy satisfechos de si mismos los tres chicos volvieron a la embarcación, en popa mirando hacía la dirección donde venían se encontraron con Kyle y Kenny que se mostraban molestos.

-¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-pregunto Kenny molesto-Llegamos aquí hace como veinte minutos y ustedes no estaban.

-¿Encontraron comida?-les pregunto Ike burlón sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

-No.-aseguro Kyle-Estas playas están desiertas, buscamos por casi quinientos metros a la orilla, pero nada.

-Bueno, no tienen porque agradecer.-al decir eso Cartman les mostros su gorro lleno de pequeños huevos, que hasta ese momento llevaba en su espalda.

-¿Dónde los consiguieron?-la expresión de Kenny era entre molesto y desesperado por la comida.

-Por ahí…-Karen no quería decir que desobedecieron las ordenes, pero tampoco quería mentir así que se contento con trivializar las cosas.

-¿Dónde es por ahí?-pregunto Kyle mientras examinaba los huevos.

-Pues ahí.-Ike señalo la parte por donde habían ido, con un tono despectivo que indicaba que era lo más obvio del mundo.

-Bueno, no importa, creo que trajeron suficientes para que si los racionamos bien cada uno pueda tener una pequeña ración.-se alegro Kenny.

-De nada.-comentaron Karen y Ike con sonrisas de autosuficiencia mientras subían a bordo, Cartman hizo lo mismo, pero Kenny lo detuvo.

-¿Qué tanto se adentraron?-Kenny le lanzo ácidamente.

-¡Suéltame pobretón!-Cartman aparto a Kenny de un empujón-Casi nada… diez, quince metros de la playa.-aseguro al ver que ambos estaban tentados a cometer asesinato, siendo él la víctima.

-Más te vale.-le dijo Kyle.

El atardecer llego a su final con la puesta de Sol, todos los pasajeros del vehículo apreciaron al astro rey mientras descendía en el horizonte, no lo miraban directamente claro esta, pero apreciaron aquella vista relajante mientras algunos chicos cocinaban los huevos encontrados sobre una fogata en la arena.

-No son de velociraptor.-aseguro Alarcón mientras revisaba la estructura de uno, sus heridas seguían siendo criticas de atender, pero podía tener un poco de movimiento.

-Sean de lo que sean ya son nuestros.-presumió Cartman partiendo uno, un poco mayor que los demás, en dos y echándolo sobre la cacerola-Pido este.

Los otros le lanzaron una mirada de pocas pulgas, aquel huevo fácilmente alimentaria a dos personas, pero ya que el castaño fue el que les trajo aquel manjar tuvieron que aceptar su condición impuesta y le dejaron aquel huevo.

-¿Cómo creen que estén Wendy, Stan y Shelley?-pregunto Bebe mientras se recargaba en el hombro izquierdo de Kyle, el pelirrojo se ruborizo.

-Deberían estar descansando.-dedujo Kenny-Stan sabe que no es seguro andar por una isla llena de estos animales de noche.

-Bueno, solo espero que ya estén cerca de ese dichoso centro de visitantes.-se esperanzo Bebe.

Mientras tanto Stan, Wendy y Shelley encontraron refugio encima de un árbol de mediano tamaño, no tan alto como algunos otros, ninguno de ellos hubiera querido detenerse, pero lo cierto era que no podían andar de noche.

-Hasta mañana mojones.-Shelley decidió dormirse lo más pronto posible para despertarse a primeras horas de la mañana, así que se recostó abrazándose a si misma y dejo de lado la metralleta con la que cargo durante todo el día.

-Duerme un poco Wendy.-sugirió Stan preocupado por la chica.

-Gracias.-la pelinegra se acomodo en las piernas del chico y se dejo caer rendida ante el cansancio de la caminata, sus pies hinchados le apretaban lo zapatos, a tal punto que comenzó a sentir pulsaciones en aquella zona.

Mientras tanto Stan decidió permanecer despierto con el rifle de Jack vigilante, esperando el más mínimo movimiento, pero la isla se negaba a revelar sus secretos que escondía entre el follaje, era como si no hubiera insectos u otras formas de vida, Stan pensó que eso estaría bien pero al estar ahí en la completa oscuridad de la noche y sin más sonido que las respiraciones de sus cuerpos era un paraje singularmente macabro, ni un grillo, ni un búho, ni el más insignificante de los animales parecía habitar aquella isla, pero lo cierto es que cuando habían llegado pudieron escuchar con claridad un rugido a las lejanías ¿Dónde se ocultaban aquellos animales ahora?

En el bote Tammy y Thomas se ofrecieron de vigías nocturnos mientras el resto dormía plácidamente, recuperando fuerzas, todos estaban en cubierta y expuestos al exterior, puesto que en la cabina estaban los heridos ocupando el espacio para evitar que estos siguieran expuestos a la interperie y pescaran alguna infección.

-¿Qué MIERDA crees que les pasara a Stan, Wendy y Shelley?-pregunto Thomas a su novia mientras ambos se tomaban de la mano.

-No lo sé, solo espero que vuelvan pronto, me preocupa que no hayan regresado ya.-la castaño no tuvo problemas en expresar sus temores y contarlos al chico de la enfermedad.

-Bueno PUTA pues no sabemos que tan VERGADECABALLO lejos se encuentra el dichoso PENE centro de visitantes.-le aseguro su novio tratando de calmarla.

La chica solo bajo la vista con una falsa sonrisa que su novio no pudo apreciar correctamente por la oscuridad dominante, ella en realidad se temía por lo peor, sentía como si ya estuvieran muertos, que se habían encontrado con el rey tirano de nuevo y no la habían contado, o algo por el estilo, no le gustaba ser pesimista pero sus experiencias en la otra isla la forzaban a pensar de manera distinta a la que habitualmente acostumbraba.

-¿Sabes que MIERDA hare cuando salgamos de aquí?-pregunto Thomas a la chica.

-¿Lavarte la boca?-jugueteo la castaña y el rubio tuvo que reír por la broma de buenas ganas.

-No, pienso declararme a una linda chica.- admitió el rubio-Pero no sé, creo que no le gusto lo suficiente.

-Estoy segura que esa chica y tu ya tenían compromiso, se notaba a leguas.-hablo la castaña siguiéndole el juego.

-Bueno, sí, pero ¿Sabes? Las experiencias en estas JODIDAS islas me han hecho recapacitar, la vida es BASOFIA corta ¿Por qué no arriesgarse?

-¿Thomas? ¿Qué tratas de decir?-la chica se ruborizo.

El chico del tourrete se pocisiono frente a la castaña, sus manos rozaron con suavidad sus expresiones faciales tan destrozadas por el paso del tiempo en cercanías del peligro, pero debajo de todo ese mundo de lo físico estaba el verdadero interés de Thomas, la chica como tal, era indescriptible la felicidad que lo embargaba en aquel momento.

-Tammy, si salimos vivos de aquí ¿Te casarías conmigo?-pregunto Thomas a la chica, quien se quedo en shock.

-¿Qué?-la castaña pregunto esto sin dar un tono afirmativo o negativo.

-Quiero casarme contigo, estar expuesto a tanto peligro me hizo pensar que a pesar de que somos jóvenes la muerte no va a esperar por nosotros.-le dijo el chico tomándola de ambas manos-Por favor, di que sí…-le rogo.

-Thomas… por supuesto, sería un honor.-al decir eso ambos se dieron un beso apasionado de la alegría que les provocaba el estar ambos juntos a pesar de que el mundo los desafiaba, ahora tenían un propósito para no morir y para cuidarse.

La noche siguió su ritmo sutilmente, sin que los pasajeros notaran de una amenaza inminente, la estadía en la isla les había permitido tener un día más de relajamiento, pero las cosas estaban a punto de cambiar, el día de mañana todos correrían un riesgo temible y amenazante.

Stan por otro lado no pudo evitar sentir una opresión en el pecho, a la vez que su respiración se cortaba, trato de respirar pero no pudo, lo volvió a intentar pero la opresión en su pecho era grande, el chico entonces supo que le estaba pasando, trato de gritar pero no tenía aire en los pulmones, comenzó a exasperarse, a pesar de que aspiraba sus pulmones no recibían aire, comenzó a agitarse violentamente por el susto.

-¿Stan?-Wendy se despertó al sentir el movimiento de su novio-¡Stan!-su grito despertó a la hermana del chico, ambas se acercaron al chico en cuestión.

-¿Qué le sucede?-Shelley estaba aterrada y estaba genuinamente preocupada por su hermanito-Stan, Stannie, vamos, respira, respira mojon de mierda.-le grito entre llantos, su cara generalmente molesta reflejaba un temor a perder a su hermano menor y un amor que nunca se hubiera pensado de ella-¡Respira!

-Ya sé que le ocurre.-hablo Wendy preocupadísima-Rapido, ayúdame a sentarlo.-la chica le ordeno a Shelley casi en un suspiro al notar como Stan se desesperaba por conseguir aire.

 **Continuara…**

 **Notas de autor.-**

 **¿Conocen a Cruella De Vil? Bueno, JavaDevil, JavaDeVil, es todo un espanto, JavaDeVil, la carne de gallina te dara, java, javaa**

 **El bien araña bien podría ser, lo ves venir y dices el diablo esta ahí, y al leerlo tendras que admitir, que en error estas, pues java supera a satanas, humano no es, no se que será,c omo una bestia, se debe enjaular, el mundo sería mucho más feliz , sin ese JavaDeVil**

 **¿Qué puedo decir? La maldad esta en mi. :v**

 **Dejen review si les gusto, nos vemos xD**


	5. El inicio de la tragedia

_**Jurasick Park 2**_

 **Capítulo 5 El inicio de la tragedia**

Stan se agitaba a mitad de la noche tiritando, tratando de recomponer su respiración, pero una opresión en los pulmones se lo impedía, se trataba de controlar a si mismo respirando de manera más controlada, su respiración llegaba a lanzar silbidos indefinidos a causa del aire obstruido, de todas maneras se quedo sentado de manera de trípode, inclinado para abajo, era un poco complicado encima precisamente de un árbol, pero no tenía opción.

Wendy lo acariciaba del cabello y le daba palmadas junto a palabras relajantes.

-Cálmate, no pasara nada, pero tienes que calmarte.- repetía la chica recordando esos mismos ataques de tanto tiempo atrás.

-¿Volvió su estúpido asma? ¿Justo ahora?-Shelley trataba de mantenerse firme, pero un gran gesto de preocupación la desmentía.

-¿Qué le provocaba el asma?-pregunto Wendy a la hermana del chico.

-¿Y cómo quieres que sepa?-le respondió.

-¡Eres su hermana!

-¡Y tu su novia!

-¡No llegaremos nada con esto! ¡Demonios! ¡Stan! ¡STAN!-la chica le grita ya que el pelinegro se tocaba la garganta desesperado-¡Detente!-grito la chica impotente-¡Necesitas estas calmado!-pero al ver que sus propios nervios solo empeoraban la situación decidió calmar a Stan por otros medios; lo tomo por los hombros y lo beso profundamente, provocando un parón en la respiración del chico.

Shelley volteo a otro lado, aunque le hubiera gustado decirle a Wendy que no era momento para eso, en realidad estaba calmando a Stan y eso era justo lo que necesitaban. Wendy separo los labios del chico, no estaban limpios y su tacto era áspero; pero dejo de lado esos detalles solo para dedicarle una sonrisa y recargar al chico hacía el frente.

-Bien Stan, ahora respira…-y Wendy comenzó a hacer el ejercicio de relajación, el cual Stan intento seguir con las mismas ganas, su corazón latía a mil por hora, pero tomo su tiempo y respiro-Exhala.-continuo Wendy lanzando un soplido, el chico de pompón rojo le siguió el ritmo y así lentamente su ritmo cardiaco y la misma opresión comenzaron a desaparecer, a pesar de que el dolor permaneció.

-Gra…cias.-hablo Stan a la chica tomando su mano, el cielo se teñía de un color naranja opaco, combinado con la oscuridad de la noche, el resultado daba al amanecer un tono pinteresco, algo diferente al del hemisferio boreal.

-Bien, ya casi amanece, y ya me siento mejor.-dictamino Stan-Lo mejor será que nos pongamos en movimientos.

-Y que evitemos que te vuelva a dar otro ataque de asma.-le recordó Wendy-No recuerdo que te lo causaba.

-Ahh, casi nada, solo vegetación, humedad, animales, estrés, calor extremo o exceso de ejercicio, pero tranquila, nada de eso nos encontraremos por aquí.-ironizo Stan.

-No es gracioso.-Wendy contuvo un impulso por golpearlo, el chico al contrario coloco sus brazos sobre su cabeza esperando una reprimenda, la cual no fue recibida-Podrías morir.

-Lo sé, lo sé, diablos Wendy no me estreses; podrías causarme otro ataque, volvió a bromear Stan, aparentando un valor que no era lo que en verdad sentía.

-¡Cállate!-sin pensárselo ambas chicas le dieron un buen palmazo en la cabeza, pensando que la comedia de Stan se debía a su confianza y no a su temor por la vida y el hecho de que se encontraba a la vuelta con una situación incontrolable, saber todo no quería contarles que si su ataque volvía en un momento crítico él estaba perdido, incluso sin ser un momento crítico, aquella opresión que sintió fue increíble, posiblemente otro ataque lo asfixiaría… Esos pensamientos no podían salir de su cabeza, pero sus palabras trataron de sonar lo más relajadas posibles, debía mantenerse firme, como un buen líder.

Los tres continuaron recorriendo el camino de tierra, esta vez se encontraban cerca de unas jaulas y a partir de cierto punto volvieron los acostumbrados sonidos de los pájaros y bichos revoloteando y excavando por la tierra prospera.

Sin embargo no encontraron carteles donde advirtieran cerca de que jaula estaban, tal el cual se mostraba en una foto del folleto, solo más y más de esos letreros metálicos de "Prohibido el paso" y en la zona superior unos focos rotos de color azul y naranja, Stan dedujo que en otro tiempo, tal vez como doce años atrás tal cual lo indicaban algunos de los papeles cuando entraron a esa cabina de vigilancia; el centro de visitantes les parecía su mejor opción para buscar algo de provisiones, comida, medicamentos, lo que fuera; con tal de tener algo para sobrevivir un poco más, después de todo la tranvía que estaban dispuestos a hacer era larga y las provisiones nulas.

A pesar de haberse alimentado no más de lo estricto las provisiones del bote se habían terminado desde un tiempo atrás; si la escases continuaba de esa manera hubieran tenido que comerse al Compi de Karen.

Necesitaban comida, necesitaban medicinas y su única esperanza radicaba en el centro de visitantes, todo se definiría en aquella visita, si este resultaba útil y con algunos medicamentos y alimentos, se podrían salvar más de una vida.

El pequeño grupito finalmente termino de recorrer aquel camino y se encontró al borde de otra colina, pero para su suerte esta no se encontraba desnuda y un camino de tierra, ya bastante descuidado, siguieron el sendero y al estar a mitad del recorrido se encontraron con algo maravilloso, que difícilmente saldría de sus mentes.

Una dehesa se extendía con un césped grueso pero corto, pocos o nulos arboles camuflaban aquella verde extensión, solo detenida por un estanque gigante, el Sol del amanecer le daba un toque perfecto para la paleta de colores, por si la preciosa vista no fuera lo suficiente grandes una criatura de hermosas y casi perfectas extensiones, la cual ya conocían de antes, caminaba por aquel paraje, un saurópodo de más de veinte metros de cabeza a cola, con unas fuertes y poderosas extremidades, su armazón de escamas casi impenetrable era de un color grisáceo, su cuello se elevaba a una altura de veinte pies y una corono tomaba posesión de su pequeña cabeza, comparada al resto de su cuerpo) era algo parecido a una cresta de gran tamaño.

El animal lanzo un rugido suave y poco sonoro, solo audible para los tres por un eco sonoro, de repente una manada entera de preciosas dimensiones y todas edades, desde pequeños hasta adultos bien formados, salieron de la espesa selva y se acercaron a la dahesa, sobre todo al arroyo, la vista dislumbro a los presentes con el sutil movimiento de los animales bien formados, algunos no satisfechos removían coníferas enteras de las puntas de los arboles cercanos a aquella zona pastizal.

-Son Braquiosaurios.-hablo Wendy.

-Parece que Alarcón tiene competencia.-se mofo Shelley.

-No, estos animales son famosísimos.-aseguro Wendy-Su cresta en la cabeza los vuelve los animales saurópodos más fáciles de reconocer.

-Es bastante bello verlos así.-Stan suspiro para tranquilizarse, si tan solo de aquella manera hubiera sido su otra experiencia, desde las hermosas lejanías, donde no podrían hacerle daño y no dese el centro de batalla y a mano dura, la formidable naturaleza de los dinosaurios los volvía seres hermosos y maravillosos.

-Miren, ese debe ser el centro de visitantes.-exclamo Wendy señalando aquel lugar que no estaba a más de doscientos metros de los presentes y que seguramente definiría su futuro.

Los tres se acercaron y llegaron al dichoso lugar, unas puertas de madera oscura y ostentosa se extendían ante sus ojos, unas columnas bastante gastadas por el suelo y la humedad de mármol firme y blanco como la nieve mostraban figuras de huesos, seguramente distintivos en tiempos pasados, pero lo más impactante de aquellos grabados era sobre todo el que estaba en la parte superior, el mismo dibujo del esqueleto de un rey tirano, blanco y pulido, a escala diminuta, comparado con el verdadero tamaño de este.

Juntos volvieron abrir las puertas, Shelley la de la derecha y entre Stan y Wendy siguieron con la otra, ambas rechinaron y dejaron prever un pasaje oscuro y desolado, para variar; no podían deslumbrar nada que se alejara de los rayos de Sol que entraban por puertas y ventanas.

-Mierda, no trajimos linterna.-exclamo Shelley, pero de todas maneras aquello no detendría al pequeño grupo que siguió adelante, sin saber en lo que se estaban metiendo, algo mucho peor de lo que podrían imaginarse.

Mientras tanto la pequeña embarcación amanecía; Thomas y Tammy se recostaron sobre el bote exhaustos, se habían quedado ambos de turno nocturno como defensas y ahora deseaban algo de sueño rehabilitante, los primos menores de Butters no se encontraban mucho mejor, habían pasado la noche en vela atendiendo las heridas de su hermano mayor y de los otros tres heridos, ayudando a los adultos en cuanto podían, siendo Gerald, Linda y Sharon los que habían estado de un lado a otro y rompiéndose la cabeza para solucionar aquel problema de heridos.

A su vez Cartman y Romper Stomper roncaban tan a gusto y a todo pulmón, casi parecía como si en realidad se estuvieran mofando de la situación del resto, tan tranquilos ahí se encontraban, descansados y cenados.

Kenny, quien abrazaba a Karen y Ruby volvía en sí; amabas chicas estaban pegadas a su cuerpo, abrazándolo, Ruby no se mostraba ni feliz, ni triste, sino neutral, Kenny suponiendo el dolor que tuvo que haber sufrido decidió que ese era un considerable esfuerzo, por otro lado Karen mostraba una gran sonrisa de seguridad, se sentía segura cerca de su hermano, eso conmovió a Kenny.

Kyle despertó, sin darse cuenta que alguien también le abrazaba, para su sorpresa no era Bebe, la chica dormía solitaria en un rincón cercano de la cubierta, sino Ike, el pequeño canadiense que vestía con su camiseta verde toda desgarrada y hecha tirones abrazaba a Kyle pero de manera protectora, muy diferente a como lo hacían Karen y Ruby, quienes buscaban refugio, Ike le trataba de dar refugio a Kyle; el pequeño seguramente sabía casi más que ningún otro que todo aquel comportamiento de Kyle se debía a la conexión familiar perdida, Sheyla, ambos extrañaban a su madre, pero Kyle por lo visto había sufrido más de lo debido.

Bradley también despego los ojos, este se había quedado cuidando al propio Butters, pero sin quererlo durante la noche había caído presa del cansancio, estaba encima de las piernas del pobre Butters, el torso desnudo demostraba un estado atlético poderoso, pero que el joven rubio escondía del resto; aun así eso no distrajo a Bradley de las heridas; no se habían curado, pero tampoco empeorado a lo largo de la noche… Solo empataron.

Mucha diferencia entre el rubio y los otros tres heridos, casi moribundos Jack, Damien y Luis Carlos; encerrados en la pequeña cabina para que no estuvieran a la intemperie, sus heridas ya de por sí graves, no hacían nada más que empeorar con el paso del tiempo, sobre todo para Damien, quien tenía heridas profundas por todo el costado horizontal, el color verdoso predominaba en toda aquellas zonas y los adultos se preocuparon casi solo por él, no sin motivos, Jack y Luis le quitaron importancia a sus propias heridas para que estos atendieran a Damien, como a eso de la medianoche una fiebre temible amenazo al pobre ojirrojo; horas más tarde una pus asquerosa salía de las heridas verdes; un olor a putrefacto lleno el ambiente; poco después deliraba y lanzaba gritos de dolor constantes.

Sharon, quien era lo más cercano a un doctor por su trabajo en la rinoplastia, les había dicho que si Damien duraba otra noche más sería un milagro, posiblemente ni siquiera con medicamentos potentes y cuidados extremos se podría salvar.

En otras palabras, pese a todos los esfuerzos Damien Thorn estaba condenado a morir por la infección y si no luchaban intensamente, el mismo destino caería sobre los otros dos infectados de gravedad.

Sharon comunico sus pesimistas sospechas a los otros tres adultos, dándoles a entender aquella oscura realidad que se cernía sobre ellos, la más afectada fue Linda, porque obviamente su sobrino corría el riesgo maximo de sufrir aquel desagradable destino, muerto por una infección terrible.

Mientras discutían sobre lo que debían de hacer y lo que no dejaron a los tres heridos solos, Jack dormía con una mueca de dolor en el rostro, debido a las constantes molestias y dolores de las heridas, sus hermanos reposaban juntando sus cabezas al lado suyo.

Luis era el único despierto en aquella habitación y vigilaba a Damien, quien cerraba los ojos gracias al dolor que le causaban sus heridas, no estaba dormido, el dolor en su cintura le impedía relajarse, sumado a las bacterias que invadían su cuerpo era solo cuestión de tiempo para el momento fatal.

-Damien.-hablo Luis con voz quebrada, haciendo un gran esfuerzo, la voz parecía estar en ese estado por su deplorable condición, pero en realidad era preocupación genuina por el pobre diablo, Luis Carlos preocupado por el mismísimo Damien, eso era un espectáculo que muchos de los chicos del decimo B hubieran pagado por ver… si tan solo estuvieran vivos.

-¿Luis?-el chico casi tan pálido como una hoja de papel hablo a duras penas.

-¿Cómo te sientes pobre diablo?-trato de animarlo Luis.

-Endemoniadamente.-hablo el chico forzando una sonrisa, que fue combinada con una mueca de dolor.

-Eso debe ser bueno para ti, ¿No?-hablo Luis tratando de ser cómico, pero Damien no pudo reír como hubiera deseado-Oh vamos, esa era buena.

-Lo era, pero no puedo reír…-al decir aquellas palabras tosió sangre-No puedo hacer nada Luis… muy pronto me voy a ir, mi padre me lo dijo entre sueños.

-¿Tu padre? ¿Satanás? ¿Qué hacía despierto a esta hora?-ironizo Luis.

-Te amo Luis.-hablo Damien con pesar, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

-¿Qué?-el chico colombiano a pesar del dolor de sus heridas abrió los ojos cuanto pudo, impactado por aquellas noticias, incluso las cejas de Jack parecieron moverse...

-Me gustas, todo lo que pasamos en la isla fue algo… que me hizo fijarme que eres más que un simple mortal, salvaste mi vida, aun cuando no debías, a pesar de que no te lo agradecí… Eso a la larga me enamoro… Jeje, que marica soy; diablos herede lo de mi padre.-brome el propio Damien con los ojos cerrados y a duras penas.

-Yo…-Luis Carlos no podía pronunciar palabra alguna, se encontraba en shock.

-Te lo digo porque moriré… Lo sé… No me queda mucho tiempo de vida… Pero no quería irme al infierno sin antes decírtelo… Te espero haya abajo Luis, pero por vejez; no mueras tan patéticamente como yo…-lanzo Damien-Antes de morir… antes de morir… Dime Luis ¿Tu que sientes por mi? Por un carajo, soy una nena.-hablo Damien aun con los ojos cerrados.

-Estas delirando.-lanzo Luis negando con la cabeza-Tú no estas hablando enserio….-el chico no quería reaccionar como lo hubiera hecho en caso de que ambos siguieran sanos, en cuyo caso hubiera dado un rotundo "no" de respuesta, pero sabía que al chico no le quedaba nada de vida, que dentro de poco se le escaparía y que lo que él dijera serían las últimas palabras posibles que escuchara conscientemente.

Antes de toda respuesta la puerta fue abierta por los adultos, liderados de Sharon; los tres adultos restantes miraron al pequeño ojirrojo, este finalmente se digno a abrir los ojos, ojala no lo hubiera hecho, estaban inyectados en sangre, su color normalmente rojo se confundía con las venas remarcadas del ojos; su estado tan deplorable indicaba una cosa, las sospechas de Sharon estaban en lo cierto, Damien no vería otro atardecer, posiblemente no le quedaban más que minutos u horas de vida.

-Damien…-Sharon comenzó pero un nudo en la garganta le impidió pronunciar nada más, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y abrazo a Linda, la cual también lloraba, pero permaneció un poco firme-No puedo, no puedo…

-Lo hare yo.-se ofreció Gerald-Damien, creo que es una tontería escondértelo, dentro de una hora ya no nos acompañaras.-tantos años de leyes y burocracia lo volvían alguien un poco más frio, pero eso no impedía que su llanto se derramara, definitivamente Gerald no estaba hecho para doctor-Ahora bien, te daremos a escoger, puedes morir aquí en este pobre piso por la infección,-le ofreció Gerald-O…-un evidente y gigantesco nudo en la garganta se le formo, pero como todo un hombre ,lo trago y reprimió el impulso de echarse hacía atrás-La otra opción es… te tiraremos por la borda para que mueras ahogado, no sufrirás tanto.-hablo Gerald con dificultad y voz temblorosa.

-¡¿Qué?!-Alarcon grito levantándose, lastimándose aun más-¡¿CÓMO SE LES OCURRE BOLA DE IMBECILES SI QUIERA SUGERIR ALGO ASÍ?!-grito lleno de ira y rabia; grito despertó a todos los presentes.

-No hay forma de salvarlo.-hablo Sharon tratando de secarse algunas lagrimas, pero estas eran reemplazadas por otras nuevas y constantes que salían de sus ojos.

-¿Morir de pena y dolor o morir ahogado?-medito Damien.

-¡NO LO ESTARAS CONSIDERANDO!-le grito enfadadísimo Luis.

-No, estoy decidiendo cual de las dos… suena mejor ahogado.-hablo Damien mientras su mirada se perdía, estaba agotado, pero no era descanso, el dolor lo estaba paralizando, todos sabían que estaba en sus últimas, a pesar de que le faltaba tiempo para morir de la manera más penosa y dolorosa posible e imaginable.

-Hay que cumplir su último deseo, tendremos que informales al resto de los niños de la situación.-hablo Gerald sin poder ocultar su tono de piel pálido y tristeza.

Rápidamente se les informo a los presentes en la cubierta, hubo varias respuestas después de pronunciada la decisión de Damien.

-¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO?!-les grito Bebe bastante molesta y roja de la ira.

-No, Damien no…-se mordió ell labio Bradley y comenzó a llorar cerca de Butters.

-" _Por lo menos tendrá una linda reunión familiar en el infier…"-_ lanzo Caos y Butters iracundo abrazo y consoló a Bradley, en parte por ser su amigo, en otra porque sabía que si Caos tuviera cuerpo estaría rojo de la ira, y el silencio de este en su mente era la respuesta evidente ante aquello.

-Ja, bueno, parece que el demonio se nos va, menos mal, una molestia me…-comenzó Cartman, pero fue interrumpido.

-¡YA TUVE SUFICIETNE DE TUS PENDEJADAS!-le grito Kenny tomando a Cartman, tirándolo al piso y patearlo enérgicamente, Kyle, Thomas y Bebe se unieron a la lucha iracundos por sus comentarios-¡NO…ES…EL…MOMENTO!-lanzo Kenny parando para patear al castaño en su estomago inmenso.

Lentamente los golpes pararon y Cartman dolido, pero sin heridas graves se quedo tendido en el suelo, nadie mostro señales de querer ayudarle, al contrario todos se reunieron junto al desfallecido Damien, aun con vida, pero incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna, los miraba a todos con ojos llenos de suplica, mostrando el temor a la muerte y un gran dolor al mismo tiempo.

Luis Carlos y Jack se apoyaban en otros para estar junto al moribundo, estaban en la borda del bote y Romper se ofreció a ser él quien lo tirara por el borde, no por el hecho de que lo odiara, sino porque ningún otro se sentía capaz de hacerlo.

El chico pelinegro se acerco con un semblante de preocupación y extendió su brazo, a pesar de ser Mark Romper Stomper, gran criminal, parte del grupo de Trent; grandulón y buscapleitos por excelencia, no era capaz de hacer lo que se había ofrecido… Una cosa distinta era ver a alguien morir que el de arrojarlo a su propia muerte, aunque fuera por pura misericordia; no estaba preparado; lucho contra su propia conciencia, pero eso era algo que no podía hacer, algo impensable y que a pesar de que su cerebro luchara por efectuar, él era incapaz.

-Díganle sus últimas palabras.-termino ordenando al resto para poder tener un respiro Mark para tomar fuerzas.

-Adiós Damien.-se despidió Kyle incapaz de decir nada más.

-Lamento que esto terminara así.-le dijo igualmente Kenny demostrando temples, Karen lo abrazaba llorando a todo pulmón, el Compi tenía los ojos bien abiertos, seguramente deseando devorar los restos del chico, pero siendo lo suficientemente listo como para entender que si hacía algo sus amos lo castigarían, pero eso no evitaba su fría mirada de ansiedad y deseo al cuerpo del pelinegro moribundo.

De uno en uno, los que podían, se despidieron de Damien de la manera más digna; hasta que finalmente nadie podía decir nada más, entre los que guardaron silencio quedo Luis, pero sabiendo que aquella era su ultima oportunidad de hablar con el chico pronuncio estas palabras, falsas, pero que le darían un ultimo instante de felicidad al desdichado:

-La respuesta es sí.-el resto lo miro sin comprender, pero ninguno tuvo tiempo de preguntar porque Mark arrojo el cuerpo rápidamente, tratando de no pensar en sus acciones, Damien sin embargo sonreía inconscientemente, Luis no vio aquella sonrisa porque su cuerpo inerte comenzó a hundirse en las profundidades.

Damien ya no lucho y fue cuestión de segundo antes de que sus pulmones se llenaran de líquido, un dolor indescriptible lo inundo y lleno su cuerpo de aquel líquido preciado, que ahora lo estaba matando, ya no le quedaba vida, sus últimos pensamientos se opacaron, su mirada roja se perdió en el infinito y basto océano.

Damien Thorn murió.

 _Continuara…_

 **Notas de autor.-**

 **Javadevil, javadevil**

 **:v Bueno, ya paro que le quitare seiedad a lo de arriba :D Espero les gustara, prepárense para las muertes, porque cuando yo digo que cualquiera puede morir es porque cualquiera puede morir :D (Risa maligna).**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :D Donde los destrozare aun mejor ;D**

 **Dejen reviews por favor :D**


	6. Del fuego al incendio

_**Jurasick Park 2**_

 **Capítulo 6 Del fuego al incendio**

 ***Na.-En referencia a de la sartén al fuego, pero peor.**

Damien Thorn había muerto, los supervivientes en el bote se encontraban heridos mentalmente, ahora la nueva isla había cobrado su primera victima, la muerte del chico ojirrojo fue suficiente para recordarles su nulo poder de la situación, se encontraban al merced de las circunstancias.

Kyle Broflovski no estaba tan afectado como el resto, pero no significaba que fuera frio como una piedra, le dolía la partida del pelinegro, tanto que pasaron juntos, tantos buenos momentos como malos… sobre todo malos… Y ahora Damien simplemente ya no estaba entre ellos, ya no existía, su alma ya no estaba en ningún sitió.

Pero Kyle sabía quién era el responsable de eso, era Dios, ese ente tan "benevolente" que le habían enseñado a amar, parecía disfrutar viendo como sufrían, se contuvo a que aquellas palabras rondaran a los cuatro vientos y dejo que sus pensamientos lo consumieran.

Busco a su familia con la mirada, Ike se encontraba ocupado con Karen, la chica parecía devastada y entre Ike y Kenny trataban de animarla; por su lado Gerald calmaba a Linda y Sharon, ambas lloraban, no a todo pulmón, pero sí de pena.

Por otro lado, de vuelta en una esquina, se encontraba Bebe sola y sin atreverse a hablar con nadie; la chica soltaba lagrimas ocasionales, pero su mirada se encontraba perdida en el inmenso océano, no fue necesario que Kyle fuera psíquico para entender que miraba al océano, tal vez esperanzada en volver a Tierra… como todos los presentes…

El chico pelirrojo se acerco a la chica sin pensárselo… tal vez porque sabía que cuando él se encontraba en pésimo estado ella se había encontrado ahí para él, tal vez porque ese sentimiento de atracción que le tenía a ella era grande, o simplemente porque era su amiga y se encontraba triste; fuese cual sea la causa Kyle llego frente a ella.

-¿Te sientes bien?-pregunto a Bebe quien no se había inmutado por su presencia.

-No.-termino por decir la chica-¿Cuándo…?-paro por un segundo por un nudo en la garganta-¿Cuándo va a terminar todo esto?

-Pues… no muy pronto.-confeso Kyle.

-¿Sabes? Damien no me caía precisamente bien… Pero no puedo evitar dejar de pensar en él...

-Es por su muerte.-le aseguro Kyle.

-Y no solo en él, también en Nichole, Patty, Red, Sally, diablos, incluso en Trent y Josh; todos ellos… Ya no están… Se fueron… ¿Por qué yo no me fui con ellos?-pregunto ella comenzando a llorar-¿Por qué no puede terminar toda esta pesadilla?

-Eso no depende de nosotros.-dijo Kyle y sin quererlo miro al cielo.

-Tu actitud atea no mejora la situación.-le informo ella bastante molesta.

-Lo lamento.-se disculpo Kyle.

-No, no importa.-le trato de restar importancia Bebe-Solo… guárdatelo para ti mismo…

Kyle se sintió ofendido por aquel comentario, pero decidió pasarlo por alto para evitar alguna pelea; la mirada de Bebe volvió a perderse en la nada y Kyle se sentó a su lado, mirando la nada junto a ella.

-¿Crees que están buscándonos?-pregunto Bebe.

-¿Quiénes?

-Nuestros pa… Los padres que se quedaron…-agrego Bebe.

-Sí, han pasado ya casi tres o cuatro semanas sin noticias nuestras, deben estar buscándonos.-aseguro Kyle-Además el avión tenía una ruta preestablecida, la aerolínea también debe de estar buscándonos.

-¿Crees que nos encontraran?

-El océano es gigantesco… pero nada en este mundo es imposible.-trato de animarla Kyle, luego le pasó un brazo sobre su hombro y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente-Yo te protegeré hasta entonces.-y se quedo mirando al horizonte junto a la chica.

Mientras tanto Kenny trataba de consolar a Karen, la pequeña a pesar de no conocer mucho a Damien, lo apreciaba por el tiempo que pasaron juntos en la isla Sorna y porque aquel grupo de supervivientes se había vuelto algo así como una familia para ella.

-Kenny.-Tammy interrumpió al rubio de la labor.

-¿Qué ocurre?-el chico dejo de encargado a Ike mientras él atendía la situación a bordo.

-Lamento ser tan inoportuna, pero de nuevo no tenemos provisiones...-le recordó Tammy.

-Damien acaba de morir… y en eso piensas.

-Precisamente, no queremos ser los siguientes, debemos de tratar de seguir adelante como lo hemos hecho en múltiples ocasiones.-le recordó Tammy un poco fría.

-Tienes razón… pero ayer no encontramos nada.

-Nosotros no.-la chico señalo a su hermana y Ike.

-Ella esta muy lastimada emocionalmente y el culo gordo… físicamente.-Kenny se arrepintió de darle tal golpiza a Eric.

-Nosotros ya tratamos de buscar comida por nuestra cuenta, no encontramos nada.-le recordó Tammy.

-No es el mejor momento, podemos esperar a que lleguen Stan, Shelley y Wendy.

Tammy solo le dedico una mirada de molestia, pero asintió a final de cuentas y volvió con Thomas; Kenny noto aquella mirada de la castaña, aunque decidió ignorar aquella mirada y siguió atendiendo a Karen.

Aun cerca de la borda Luis Carlos veía el sitió donde Damien había sido arrojado, la inmensidad del océano lo arrastraría hacía los abismos más oscuros o a una tierra cercana, pero lo cierto es que ya no tenía esperanzas de volver a ver aunque fuese el cadáver del pelinegro.

Luis le había dado esa última falsa esperanza al pelinegro… aunque era un duro golpe a su honor varonil, lo cierto es que sentía pena por Damien, y no merecía morir de aquella forma.

-Vamos Jack.-hablo Linda tomando a su sobrino mayor de los hombros-Tenemos que atender tus heridas.-los hermanos del susodicho le ayudaron a llevarlo de vuelta a cabina.

-También tu Luis.-Sharon dejo de lado el llanto durante unos segundos, entre ella y Gerald llevaban al latino.

Los adultos se preocuparon aun más por las heridas de los chicos, no querían que otro de aquellos casos se repitiera, no podrían aguantarlo nuevamente.

En el centro de visitantes Stan, Shelley y Wendy daban pasos lentos pero seguros, sus pisadas daban eco entre las vacías paredes, las respiraciones agitadas y sus latidos de corazón a todo pulmón no ayudaron en lo absoluto a la situación.

El sitio se encontraba en completa oscuridad, las ventanas apenas lograban iluminar un metro a la redonda con una luz opaca; tardaron casi dos minutos en llegar al centro de la habitación, ahí un esqueleto de un dinosaurio se encontraba esparcido por todos lados, el olor putrefacto no les llego, por lo que dedujeron que era un esqueleto verdadero de dinosaurio destrozado.

Al poco tiempo sintieron el tacto con una escalera, la cual usaron rápidamente para llegar al segundo piso, la oscuridad no dejaba ver con claridad, pero los tres chicos se aventuraban siempre pegados a la pared.

-¿Dónde creen que este la cocina?-susurro Shelley.

-No tengo idea.-reacciono Stan con un tono de voz más alto.

Fue una mala idea, un siseo se escucho cerca de ellos, no como el de un insecto, aquello era hecho por una garganta, no muy fuerte pero lo suficiente como para entonar el sonidito… Parecido al que habían escuchado antes en la isla sorna, solo que aquella vez ellos no tenían ninguna ventaja.

Shelley y Stan tomaron las armas y ampliaron su visión lo más que pudieron, pero ninguno podía ver más allá del puente de su nariz, Wendy se coloco entre ambos aferrada a Stan; los hermanos Marsh cubrían la espalda del otro.

Ninguno se atrevía a hablar, los respiros involuntarios inundaron el ambiente y el siseo se repitió nuevamente, un siseo suave y que se acercaba a un gruñido, los chicos apuntaron a esa dirección cuando lo vieron, dos ojos reflejados por la oscuridad los miraban fríamente, era difícil determinar una especie o forma por el tamaño de los ojos a mitad de aquella oscuridad, pero los chicos sin dudar lanzaron sus disparos.

Shelley gasto alrededor de cinco balas en un mini segundo y Stan una bala de rifle, un cuerpo cayo al piso, lo más seguro muerto, pero antes de que estos se movieran no un par, sino alrededor de una veintena de pares de ojos se abrieron en distintas direcciones, los chicos se tomaron de la mano.

Rugidos cercanos se escuchaban, los monstruos estaban cerca de ellos sin lugar a duda, olían sus olores corporales, eran apetitosos lo más seguro, carne fresca en un mundo de dinosaurios; el ataque comenzó.

Oyeron un rugido rudo y dominante, seguido de unas patas haciendo eco en el piso, sus pisadas eran muy pequeñas así que supusieron que no eran velociraptors, sin embargo sus experiencias en el pasado les daban el instinto de correr asegurado, no iban a quedarse a comprobar que clase de dinosaurios eran, así que los tres siguieron el corredor acelerando rápidamente en el segundo piso, iban tomados de la mano para evitar que alguno se quedara detrás de ellos, Stan lideraba la carrera.

Los animales no se quedaban atrás y los seguían, un montón de pequeñas patas de animales se escuchaban detrás de los susodichos, lo cual los motivaba a correr a mayor velocidad, en un ataque de miedo a Stan se le ocurrió voltear a su espalda, todos los ojos lo seguían fijamente, no iban a escapar de esas miradas, así que comenzó a rozar su mano contra la pared, buscando algún punto para una puerta.

Los dinosaurios pequeños, muchos más agiles y livianos, acortaron su distancia, lo suficiente como para que algunos de estos dinosaurios se atrevieran a dar saltos.

La primera en notarlo fue Shelley, la chica sintió como un objeto pasaba por su costado derecho, asustada y confundida la chica con la ametralladora dio un golpe físico hacía aquella dirección, topando con algo duro que lanzo un chillido.

Las chicas que seguían a Stan estaban casi al borde del llanto, si no encontraban las escaleras de vuelta para bajar o algún lugar donde ocultarse serían cena de un montonero de criaturas, sus vidas se volvieron en algo importante para ellos, la adrenalina provocaba que el corazón latiera a niveles incalculables por segundo, sus músculos luchaban por seguir adelante, sus ojos soltaban lagrimas ocasionales de la emoción, la dopamina liberada era suficiente para motivarlos a avanzar con todas sus fuerzas.

Pero aun así los dinosaurios no tardaron en alcanzarlos, Shelley daba golpes a sus costados con la punta de la ametralladora para evitar gasto innecesario de munición, sentía como si los animales le llegaran a la cintura, pero no podía hacerles mayor daño que un fuerte golpe.

Por su parte Wendy también era atacada, sentía mandíbulas cerrarse cerca de ella, lo cual solo la aterraba y la impulsaba a correr con mayor esmero, en uno de esos ataques parte de sus leggins amarillos, si ella no hubiera pegado un salto en la misma dirección que su atacante, lo más seguro es que también su piel sufriera aquel rasguño.

Stan desesperado golpeaba la pared, con su otra mano tomaba fuertemente a Wendy, sentía a los animalejos detrás suya, no se permitiría morir ahí, no así. El pelinegro golpeo con mayor fuerza la pared hasta que noto una hendidura, entonces se detuvo y empujo con todas sus fuerzas abriendo de golpe la puerta, las otras dos chicas ingresaron al lugar de un salto, cuestión antes de que Stan azotara la puerta, muchos rasguños y rugidos se escucharon detrás de la madera.

-¿Están bien?-pregunto el azabache respirando con cierta dificultad.

-Solo unos rasguños.-le quito importancia Wendy-Lo importante es que te calmes y respires lentamente, recuerda inhala, exhala.-la chica no lo podía ver debido a la oscuridad del lugar así que lo busco a tientas.

Stan así lo hizo por su propia seguridad antes recargándose sobre las rodillas antes si quiera de atreverse a hablar.

-Tranquilas, no es nada.-también trato de calmar el pelinegro sin saber a donde mirar, pero por su tono de voz no engaño a las otras dos-Solo… tratemos de salir de aquí… y de ser posible encontrar algo que nos sea útil.

Shelley investigaba por la pared con el tacto cualquier indició de abertura o en su defecto un interruptor, por primera vez sus deseos se volvieron realidad, un interruptor fue encontrado y esta la acciono, las luces se encendieron en el lugar, permitiendo que las miradas de los chicos analizaran lo más rápido posible, se encontraban en un pequeño hangar de computadoras tan antiguas como los mismísimos dinosaurios, la entrada de madera desgastada tenía grabados de animales, y a lo lejos algo así como una habitación de hierro de estilo futurística apareció, sus ojos trataron de investigar a mayor detalle, solo para que las bombillas viejas explotaran un par de segundos después.

-Touche.-afirmo Shelley sin sorprenderse por su golpe de mala suerte.

-Esperen…aquí hay algo.-afirmo Wendy quien en aquellos instante deslumbro unos objetos entre el montón-Son linternas.-la chica tomo un cilindro gigante y con un gran espejo de frente, dio vida al interruptor y un faro de luz ilumino el ambiente…Esperaron un par de segundos, el faro continuaba suministrando luz.

Stan y Shelley se acercaron a la azabache.

-Muy bien Wendy.-la felicito Stan dándole un abrazo en el hombro.

Stan, Shelley y Wendy se pegaron más los unos a los otros y continuaron un poco más entre los pasillos, siempre vigilando de uno a otro lado para evitar un ataque sorpresa por parte de las lagartijas.

-¿Cómo es posible que brillaran sus ojos?-pregunto Shelley.

-Eso lo pueden hacer algunos animales.-le dijo Wendy-Seguramente por su tamaño…

-¿Qué tiene que ver su tamaño?-interrumpió Shelley.

-Mucho, los animales evolucionan en base a su tamaño y muy posiblemente estos al ser tan pequeños buscaron una manera para tener ventaja sobre otros, en este caso visión nocturna, muchos insectos tienen una gama mayor de visión de colores.

-¿Algo más que deba saber?-pregunto Shelley.

-Sí, puede que tengan veneno.-aseguro Wendy.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-dijo Stan.

-Bueno, las abejas tienen una visión superior y tienen el veneno en la picadura, las avispas, los dragones de kómodo, las serpientes; en resumen, muchos animales con visión superior a la nuestra, al ser tan débiles; desarrollaron defensas naturales con veneno.-les dijo Wendy.

-¿Querías ser bióloga de grande?-inquirió Shelley.

-Y de las buenas.-corroboro Wendy.

Los tres bajaron unas escaleras en caracol rápidamente sin pararse a observar algo, distintos laboratorios y curiosidades científicas, avanzadas aun diez años después de ser abandonadas, les fueron privadas a sus vistas por el hecho de seguir adelante a una salida; abrían puerta tras puerta para comprobar que encontraban algo, pero a medida que el tiempo avanzaba, solo encontraban oficinas, salas computacionales, paneles de control, de todo menos algo comestible, una enfermería… algo.

-Wendy espera.- Stan la detuvo una vez estaban abajo-Apunta ahí.-la chica obedeció.

Una puerta de metal reflejo el haz de luz, era una cerradura básica y oxidada, entre los tres empujaron para mover aquel vejestorio, dentro se encontraban distintos estantes de materiales variados.

Al fondo de la sala reconocieron el tipo de puertas como las de los garajes… Estaban en una salida, pero las buenas noticias no acaban ahí, Stan tomo una de las cajas de los dichosos estandartes encontrando dentra de esta una lata de comida, frijoles en lata.

Busco la fecha de caducidad, una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, acompañado de unas lagrimas de alegría, la dicha se aumento aun más cuando Wendy encontró gazas, desinfectante y algunos materiales curativos extras; pero como si no fuera suficiente Shelley encontró unas armas, que aunque gastadas, bastante utiles.

La munición no era excedida, si a lo mucho eran dos cargadores de la ametralladora, una caja con cinco balas de escopeta y una magnum no muy diferente a la que Kyle manejaba en la anterior isla, Stan la tomo para su amigo aunque solo tenía doce escasas balas, pero cualquier defensa era una ventaja que no debían desaprovechar.

Stan tomo una caja de comida llena y se ofreció a cargarla, además de en un bolsillo el revólver de Kyle, Wendy llevaba un botiquín de primero auxilios, el mapa y la escopeta de Stan, y Shelley con una correa cargaba la ametralladora y con sus dos brazos cargaba cajas de comida.

Los chicos listos para salir abrieron manualmente las puertas corredizas y fueron de nuevo a la entrada del centro de visitantes, desde ahí retomaron la caminata de vuelta.

-¿Creen que llegaremos hoy?-pregunto Wendy.

-Vamos corriendo.-sugirió Shelley.

Los tres salieron corriendo del lugar lo más rápido que podían, solo descansando cuando fuese estrictamente necesario, para cuando llego el Sol de mediodía ya iban a mitad del camino, en solo un par de horas volverían al bote, llevarían de vuelta un grupo más grande, tomarían los alimentos y esa pesadilla terminaría…O eso creían,

Justo a mediodía, en el bote, el calor del Sol les era insoportable a los supervivientes, los adultos, Brittany y Ed trataban a los heridos severamente, tal vez sobresaturándolos, pensaban en distintas maneras para evitar que estos no obtuvieran heridas infectadas.

Linda, Ed y Brittany trataban las heridas de Jack exclusivamente, el chico rubio agradecía constantemente a sus familiares y decía que se sentía mejor, pero sus heridas demostraban lo contrario, a pesar de no llegar al tono desagradable de las que Damien llego, no estaban tan lejos.

Y si así estaba Jack, Luis Carlos se encontraba aun peor, sus heridas estaban casi idénticas a las de Damien, solo le faltaban los ojos inyectados en sangre, para su fortuna no fue tan dañado como el ojirrojo, siendo que recibió una mordida de un animal de menor tamaño; por otro lado era el que llevaba más tiempo herido y tanto Gerald como Sharon hacían lo posible para evitar que empeorara. El colombiano ya que no le debía nada a nadie no disimulaba el dolor de sus heridas ni en lo más mínimo, para empeorar la situación seguía sintiéndose culpable por lo de Damien y para eso no había remedió alguno.

Butters a pesar de tener heridas menores, no se encontraba del todo bien, para su suerte los cuidados de Bradley eran intensos, tantos como los de los adultos, y el chico se esforzaba en sanar las heridas de Butters con todas las ansias del mundo.

-Brad, si salimos de esta, recuérdame comprarte un Ferrari.-dijo Butters como ocurrencia y para demostrar que tan agradecido estaba con el rubio rizado.

-No es necesario tanto lujo.-aseguro Bradley riendo un poco-Lo hago como todo buen samaritano.

- _"Y porque quieres duro contra el muro."_ -se mofó esa molesta personalidad en la mente de Butters.

El rubio solo cerró los ojos un segundo, ignorando esa molestia menor, suspiró y continuó observando a Bradley, conversando para pasar el rato y tratar de pensar en algo más que no fuese Damien.

El resto de los habitantes del bote estaban igual, trataban de pensar en cualquier otra cosa, sobre todo Tammy que no paraba de insistir en buscar comida, a su pesar Kenny decía que si aquel día no volvían Shelley, Stan y Wendy tendrían que considerar que ya no volverían, por lo que Tammy se encontraba impaciente.

Lo que no sabían es que por los arbustos una fiera sedienta de sangre esperaba a que ellos hicieran un movimiento para atacar y matarlos, esa criatura no estaba sola, dentro de poco los habitantes del bote sufrirían y mucho.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Bien, los animales con los ojos así son parte de la cronología del juego de Jurasick Park por telltallegames, si quieren arruinarse un par de sorpresas pueden ir a ver tan hermoso juego… para los que les gusten los dinosaurios o las buenas películas… si van a buscar un juego de acción y disparos, vayan a buscar a otra parte como el bote de la basura xD**

 **Les di unas armas extra a los protas porque ya se estableció en Jurasick World que el centro de visitantes aun tenía armas, aunque inservibles despues de tantos años.**

 **Por cierto, si les gusto la escena de persecución, hay como esas y mucho mejores en Esperanzas Perdidas, spam activated :v**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente cap., donde sufrirán por Javadevil, agente 98, java, julio, satanas como quieran llamarme xD**

 **Gracias por leer, dejen review y nos vemos :D**


	7. Malas decisiones

_**Jurasick Park 2**_

 **Capítulo 7 Malas decisiones**

Kenny McCormick consolaba a su hermanita menor Karen, quien lloraba, si bien ya no a mares un poco menos y ella misma se limpiaba las lagrimas, reconociendo que su comportamiento era demasiado infantil, ya había sido testigo de más de una de aquellas bajas y debía volverse un poco más fuerte, para aquel momento ya solo estaba la chica tranquila, cabizbaja, acariciando al pequeño compsognatus.

-Ahh Dios, el calor.-se quejo Kenny por enésima vez frotándose los ojos.

No era el único, se sentía un bochorno en el ambiente, sucesor de la neblina de un par de días atrás, era como si el Sol les mandara rayos que luego eran reflejados casi como un espejo en las superficie.

-Duerme un poco.-le recomendó Ike, quien estaba cerca de ellos con Ruby.

-¿Para qué?-pregunto Kenny al menor.

-No engañas a nadie, estas cansado.-le dijo el chico canadiense-Yo estaré con Karen en lo que duermes.-le dijo el canadiense con una sonrisa sincera.

Kenny lo observo como si de un radar se tratara, le dio la palabra y dejo que Karen se acercara con el pequeño canadiense mientras el descansaba un poco más, no había dormido bien en la noche, pues al ser el "líder" temporal le estuvieron informando constantemente acerca del estado de Damien, todo para nada.

-Solo serán quince minutos.-aseguro Kenny cayendo en la cubierta y llevando ambas manos a su rostro, usándolas como almohada, por lo menos era mejor que dormir sobre una rama.

Ike y Karen se acercaron a Ruby, el canadiense trataba de animar a las chicas inútilmente, por un lado Ruby no dejaba de pensar en Craig, mientras que Karen estaba triste, no solo por la muerte de Damien, sino también por su seguridad y su actitud, era una chica bastante débil y nunca ayudaba en lo más mínimo, le hubiera gustado ser más útil en el grupo, pero no tenía nada a su favor, era solo una niña…

Por lo menos tenía a Compi, una leal mascota y muy linda cuando se lo proponía, pero había un problema, dudaba que aquella criatura pudiera sobrevivir en el ambiente invernal de South Park, como lo extrañaría, pero si escapaban de esa el Compi no podría acompañarla, ella acarició la cabeza del animal que se mostraba intranquilo.

-¿Qué ocurre Compi?-le pregunto Karen sabiendo que era inútil, pero eso le ayudaba.

-¿Sabes que estás hablando con un animal?-ironizo Ike.

-Sí, pero ¿Qué se le va a hacer? Eres mi amigo.-le respondió la chica sonriendo maliciosamente y acariciando al animal.

-Oye, eso dolió.-le regreso Ike sonriendo también y uniéndose a las caricias del animal.

Ruby los veía con asco ¿Cómo era posible que pudieran bromear en un momento así? La chica apenas y podía mantenerse lo suficientemente firme como para no derrumbarse y ellos simplemente trataban de superar todo como si fuera tan simple el problema como acariciar una criatura asesina.

Karen noto el comportamiento de su amiga con un intercambio de miradas, se sintió triste por la pelinaranja así que tomo la mano de la chica y le hizo acariciar a Compi, la chica primero se resistió, pero después de unos segundos comenzó a acariciar por su cuenta.

Ruby apreciaba a la criatura más de cerca, era una maquina asesina en miniatura, es lo único que por su cabeza rondaba, pero de todas maneras para que Karen la dejara en paz acarició la criatura, su lomo escamoso se asemejaba a aquella vez que toco una serpiente, las escamas eran bastante diferentes a la piel en mucho aspectos y el principal era el tacto, siendo la piel mucho más sensible.

El animal al sentir su mano acercándose a su cabeza no hizo movimiento alguno, a excepción de girar sus ojos en dirección a la mano de forma precavida, el animal se encontraba temblando y lanzaba rugiditos ocasionales de vez en cuando.

-Chicos.- Tammy se acerco a Karen y Ike-Parece que ya se encuentran mejor, vengan conmigo.

-No podemos, Kenny…-comenzó Ike.

-Es solo para que nos enseñen donde consiguieron los huevos el día anterior.-le contesto la chica mayor-Ahora que somos más podremos saquear más huevos, incluso alguna que otra cría.

-¿Por qué de repente el interés en ese lugar?-pregunto Ike.

-No sé si estas consciente de que tenemos alrededor de veinte bocas que alimentar y nada de comida.-le recordó Tammy-Por favor, solo es ir y venir, vendrá Thomas con nosotros y problema solucionado.

-Tiene razón.-Karen afirmo-Solo vamos y les mostramos de donde tomamos los huevos.

-Genial, vamos.-le apresuro Tammy tomándola de la mano y ayudándola a levantarse, imito aquella acción con el canadiense.

-Ike, ¿Qué crees que haces?-cuando Kyle vio aquello se acerco rápidamente.

-Voy a mostrarle a Tammy donde encontramos los huevos que cenamos ayer.-le respondió Ike.

-Ahh bueno, está bien, vayan rápido.-les dijo el pelirrojo, al fin y al cabo no estaba tan lejos aquel lugar.

-Vamos Thomas.-le ordeno Tammy acercándose sola al rubio.

-¿A dónde MIERDA?-pregunto el chico sin entender.

-Por la comida.-le dijo la castaña mayor.

-¿Qué?

-Mira, vamos por más de los huevos que encontraron y volvemos.

-Bueno, CHUPAVERGA si Kenny está de acuerdo...- comenzó Thomas.

-No, sigue esperanzado con que vuelvan Stan, Shelley y Wendy.

-Van a CONCHA volver.-le aseguró Thomas.

-Pero pueden tardar días.-le explico Tammy-Nosotros no somos tan suertudos, somos como veinte bocas que alimentar, aun si traen comida dudo que traigan la suficiente para todos.

-Está bien PENDEJO, iré.-el chico se levanto y junto a Tammy se acercaron a la borda donde Ike y Karen los esperaban en la orilla, los cuatro bajaron del bote.

Los cuatro bajaron a la arena caliente, el resto del bote los vio unos momentos antes de que se perdieran detrás de un cubículo de arena, después de perderse de vista solo quedaban menos de cien metros para llegar a la zona de los huevos, Ike y Karen guiaban a los otros dos adolescentes por las arenas que se fundían en el mar.

-Aquí entramos un poco en la vegetación.-confeso Karen como una niña que hizo una travesura.

-A Kenny no le va a importar cuando lleguemos con un nuevo cargamento de…-le aseguro Tammy antes de escuchar el sonido de unas ramas moviéndose cerca de ellos, el sonido fue suficiente para que el instinto protector de Tammy y Thomas pusieran a Ike y Karen detrás suya y extendiendo los brazos.

Los arbustos volvieron a moverse y un sonido de pisadas rápidas hundió el ambiente, a tan solo tres metros a la redonda un animal salió del arbusto, con unas mandíbulas potentes y a cuatro patas se presento frente a ellos un ejemplar de la familia de los caprinos, conocido como capra aegagrus hircus; o cabra común, era de un blanco pelaje y dos cuernos no muy grandes, apenas y les llegaba a la cintura a los mayores.

-Oh, una cabra… Que raro…-dijo Tammy arqueando una ceja-No supiera que en Sudamérica vivieran de estas.

-No MIER…-el chico se tapo la boca para no espantar el animal.

-Es muy linda.-aseguro Karen acariciándola.

-Y comestible.-hizo notar Ike.

-He oído que la carne de cabra sabe bien…-dijo Tammy lamiéndose los labios.

-No estarán pensando en matarla…-Karen se horrorizo.

-Es eso o tu lagartija.-le amenazo Tammy.

-Lo siento cabrita.-la niña después de pensarlo un momento decidió que como comida era útil, así que soltó a la cabra.

-Llevémosla.-ordeno Tammy tomando al animal y junto a su novio empezando a moverla inútilmente.

-Ahh diablos Thomas ¿Puedes ir por el arma al bote?-pregunto Ike.

-Si PENDEJO, vuelvo enseguida.-al decir eso el chico salió corriendo hacía el bote-No tardo.

Los tres acariciaban a la cabra para mantenerla comoda y evitar que escapara o se alejara más, Karen solo la acariciaba lacónicamente pues no quería que muriera.

¿Por qué tenemos que matarla?-pregunto Karen.

-Necesitamos comer.-le dijo Tammy secamente acariciando al animal en un costado.

-¿Eso no nos vuelve iguales a los dinosaurios?-continuo la menor-Ellos matan para alimentarse, para vivir.

-Pero ellos matan de formas horribles.-le dijo Tammy-Y mataron a nuestros amigos.

-¿Y quien dice que esta cabra no tiene amigos?-Karen continuo pensando.

-Karen, no podemos pensar en eso…-le aseguro Ike-Nosotros vamos a salir adelante.

-Pero ¿A qué costo?-continuo la chica.

-Te dire el costo.-le contesto Tammy enojada-A costa de Damien, Sheyla, Craig, Gary, Kevin, Clyde, Tweek, Patty, Nichole, Token, Red y eso solo por mencionar unos ejemplos, a ese costo seguimos vivos, nosotros seguimos vivos y ellos no.-le aseguro Tammy-No me importa ser mejor que esos animales, me importa vivir, por ellos, para que sus vidas no sean solo un desperdicio.

-Sigue sin gustarme la idea…-aseguro Karen.

-No tiene que gustarte, tienes que vivir.-le dijo Tammy.

-¿No creen que Thomas ya tardo demasiado?-pregunto Ike para calmar el ambiente.

El compi de Karen rugió en dirección al bote y se mostraba temblando.

-¿Qué te pasa Compi?-le pregunto Karen acercándose al dinosaurio en cuestión.

El compi rugió asustado antes de internarse entre la vegetación, escapando antes de que Karen pudiera tomarlo entre sus brazos.

-¡Compi!-grito la chica persiguiendo al animal.

-¡Karen!-Tammy y Ike trataron de detener a la chica persiguiéndola en la espesura.

El Compi se internaba cada vez más en los lugares más recónditos del lugar, buscando refugió de la amenaza, muy cerca de este la pequeña lo seguía, con algo de distancia considerable Ike apenas y los podía seguir, siendo Tammy la que quedaba retrasada por culpa de la espesa vegetación y su tamaño.

El dinosaurio pequeño se encontró con un claro de tierra y con hojas esparcidas, un tronco grande cortaba su camino, la castaña lo alcanzo antes de que este cruzara el árbol, lo tomo entre sus brazos y abrazo en su pecho a pesar de que el animal trataba de escapar desesperadamente.

-Compi, Compi…-lo calmaba Karen con caricias-Tranquilo, tranquilo, estoy aquí.

Un rugido de compsognatus salió del ambiente, pero no era el mismo que el acostumbrado de Compi, Karen miro a su pequeño animal entre sus brazos antes de voltear a los alrededores y encontrarse con una linda lagartija pequeña muy parecida a Compi pero precavida con los humanos.

-Oh hola.-Karen ofreció la mano pero Compi gruño en amenaza al contrario-No Compi, no debes ser descortés.-lo reprendió Karen.

El otro animal se acerco a la castaña y comenzó a olfatear su zapato, la niña rió por aquel acto y acerco su mano para acariciarlo, el otro animal se alejo dando saltos hasta quedar cerca de la vegetación.

-No te hare daño.-le aseguro Karen amablemente-No soy como Tammy…

El animal desconocido rugió en amenaza para que la niña se alejara, Karen al oír aquello volvió sobre sus pasos de espalda sin apartar la mirada del otro compsognatus, la chica volteó de un lado a otro, un extraño sentido de ser observada por todos los lados se apodero de su cuerpo.

-Nosotros nos vamos.-hablo la chica con cierto ímpetu.

Otro rugido justo detrás suya fue escuchado y ella lanzando un grito de susto volteo atrás encontrándose con otro compsognatus similar al otro, la niña rápidamente se asusto por como el animal la veía...

-¡Karen!-Ike gritaba por su nombre cerca de aquel lugar-¡Karen! ¡Karen!

-¡Ike!-grito Karen, al hacerlo bastante vegetación se movió acercándose a ella, el pequeño canadiense se encontró con la escena y temiendo provocar una reacción negativa de los animales hablo con pausa y calmado.

-Karen… ven conmigo…-le pidió el canadiense ofreciendo la mano.

Uno de los animales pequeños se acerco a pequeños saltos interponiéndose entre ambos niños, al rato se le unió su otro amigo, detrás de unos arbustos cercanos otro de aquellos dinosaurios apareció, seguido de dos más, todos miraban con atención a los dos niños y su compañero de especie desconocidos.

-Dame la mano.- Ike no espero a nada y le tomo bruscamente de la mano a Karen provocando que los dinosaurios rugieran enojados, Karen aunque temblando salió corriendo junto a Ike manteniendo a Compi pegado a su cuerpo, los otros dinosaurios no se quedaron quietos y de pequeños saltos se acercaban a los niños, ambos corrían de un lado a otro para evitar el ataque de aquellas criaturas las cuales daban saltos más grandes para atraparlos.

Karen fácilmente arrevasó a Ike por la herida que este tenía de la anterior isla cuando cayó a causa de un pterodáctilo de las alturas... justo antes de la muerte de su madre.

-¡Corre Ike!-le animaba Karen, pero este se agotaba fácilmente por el dolor de la herida.

-¡No quiero morir!-grito Ike llorando y corriendo lo más aprisa que le era posible, intentando recordar por donde habían venido, pero un bloqueo mental a causa de la persecución le impedía pensar en nada que no fuera correr por su vida.

Karen por su lado jalaba a Ike para que este avanzara, su miedo se incremento al ver como uno de aquellos frágiles animales alcanzó al canadiense. Y se le monto en la espalda clavando sobre la espalda de este una de sus garras y lanzándole una mordida en el hombro, la cual apenas y le causaba grandes heridas gracias a que el animal mordía su camisa desgarrándola.

Ike tomo al animal y lo trato de apartar, el animal se retorció por el dolor un segundo, pero no despego sus garras, Ike lo tomo del cuello y jaló con todas sus fuerzas arrancando al animal, con esos sus garras se desenterraron sin cuidado alguno, provocando un gran dolor en donde antes habían estado enterradas las garras.

-Ahhh…-Ike lanzó un grito de dolor mientras corría sin soltar a Karen.

Uno de aquellos animales se puso delante de ellos enseñando sus dientes con un rugido, la pequeña sin considerarlo le dio una patada al animal alejándolo del lugar y continuando con el camino.

Los animales estaban cada vez más cerca y sus saltitos a Ike eran mayores en número, al grado que antes de que pasaran treinta segundos más de persecución Ike llevaba tres polisones en su cuerpo y Karen no se quedaba tan atrás con dos compsognatus, uno en el frente que peleaba con su lagartija y el otro en la espalda que le estiraba el cabello pensando que era comestible, causándole un gran dolor a la chica, a pesar de que ella luchaba por arrancar al monstruo detrás de su espalda este hundía las garras en la piel de la chica, atravesando sus ropas.

-¡No!-grito la castaña cayendo al piso en un tropiezo.

Ike la estaba ayudando a levantarse cuando vio entre los arbustos como decenas de esos animales salían detrás de los arbustos, fácilmente eran cuarenta… Eso fue suficiente para provocar que el canadiense ayudara a Karen a levantarse y luego saliera corriendo con todas sus fuerzas, a Karen le hubiera gustado seguirlo, pero antes de que pudiera dar muchos pasos las decenas de criaturas diminutas se le tiraron encima.

Fue como si todas las fuerzas del infierno se hubieran desatado sobre Karen, la chica intento gritar, intento quitarse a esos monstruos, pero eran muchos para ella, cada vez que se movía el dolor estaba presente.

Uno de ellos le mordió un costado, arrancando un pedacito de carne de manera dolosa y tragándolo sin siquiera masticar, para luego hundir más la cabeza en la herida, Karen los podía sentir, primero era un pellizco en su piel que le era arrebatada de una manera aun más dolorosa y antes de poder sentir algo de calma las criaturas ingresaban sus garras o cabezas para tomar carne, los nervios gritaban de dolor.

Al principio su Compi mascota intento luchar, pero no pudo solo enfrentándose a cinco de ellos, Karen escucho perfectamente como unos huesos eran rotos, pudo ver al asesino de su mascota, mordía el cuello de Compi y la cabeza de este colgaba inerte, el resto de su cuerpo era mordisqueado por otros asquerosos animales.

Karen a pesar de todo continuo luchando, golpeaba a esos bastardos, los apartaba, pero todo era inútil, eran demasiados, quitar a uno era como invitar a cinco más, logro gatear un poco, aun con todo el peso adicional, pero cayo al piso cuando otros se montaron sobre su espalda.

-¡Ike! ¡Kenny! ¡Ángel guardián! ¡Mama! ¡Papa! ¡Tammy!-gritaba ella en busca de ayuda con todas sus energías, esperando inútilmente una respuesta-¡KENNY! ¡KEENNYYY! ¡KENNNYYYYYY!-la chica estaba aterrada y lloraba de la impotencia, le hubiera gustado moverse, pero sus músculos se lo impedían, su respiración acelerada no ayudaba a mejorar el proceso.

El dolor lo era todo, era la peor de las torturas, sintió como otra criatura exploraba sus pies y le atrabancaba el dedo meñique con cierta facilidad, otro que se acercaba a su oreja y la mordisqueaba tomando parte de esta y olfateando por dentro de esta para tomar otro pedazo de aquel lugar, dejando a Karen sorda de por vida, vida que estaba llegando a su final.

La sangre derramada por las mordidas en su cuerpo se esparcía rápidamente por el suelo terroso y la vegetación, al igual que por las caras y cuerpos de las criaturas que la devoraban lentamente en un banquete, ella sentía como su sangre se derramaba por su cuerpo, como su corazón hacía un inútil intento por seguir con vida, como su cerebro luchaba por mantenerla despierta, cuando ella cerrara los ojos todo terminaría, todo se apagaría, todo dejaría de existir para ella, todo lo que alguna vez fue o sería se iría.

-Kenny…-fue su última palabra antes de que el dolor la consumiera y le impidiera hacer nada más.

Sabía que era imposible salvarse, moriría por la falta de sangre, aun si esas criaturas paraban de atacarla, no había salvación alguna, al estar acostada boca abajo logro sentir como abrían sus costados con sus manos esparciendo sus intestinos y órganos internos de ambos lados, pero ya no importaba, el dolor desapareció, todo se apago, su cerebro dejo de funcionar, sus pulmones dejaron de suministrar oxigeno, su corazón dejo de palpitar, todo lo que fue alguna vez Karen ahora se encontraba merced de aquellos seres carroñeros que disfrutaban de su festín humano.

Ya no había vida en su mirada, la mirada de Karen McCormick se perdía en la nada.

Sin quererlo en la misma dirección donde Ike había salido corriendo.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Javadevil, bueno para condimentar el plato de maldad la muerte de Karen, espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo… digo que hayan sufrido, sí esto es algo malo… no, cosas peores vendrán, de eso estén seguros ahh y de que no les dejare tan fácil olvidar esta muerte.**

 **Bueno, dejen review si les gusto… Probablemente haya 2 capitulos de sentón, porque enserio hasta yo ya quiero escribir que pasa despues, bueno si dejan review puede que me motive y 2 caps en un mismo día.**

 **Gracias por leer y por el apoyo que dan al fic ;) Nos vemos.**


	8. Llanto

_**Jurasick Park 2**_

 **Capítulo 8 Llanto**

Ike continuo corriendo sin voltear atrás, se quito aquel trío de animales que tenía en su espalda de una manera y dolorosa, no visualizaba nada que no fuera hacía el frente, quería escapar, quería vivir, finalmente después de un par de tortuosos minutos la vio, la playa, frente a sus ojos se encontraba la libertad, las lagartijas ya no se escuchaban cerca, el chico sintió como el Sol y la brisa marina lo cubrían, había escapado, seguía vivo.

Cayó boca abajo y comenzó a respirar entrecortadamente, una gran sonrisa se formo en su rostro.

-Lo hicimos Karen.-hablo volteando de un lado a otro-¿Karen?-el chico se levantó de golpe, sintió que su alma se venía abajo.

Era imposible, él había ayudado a Karen a levantarse y luego los dos habían salido corriendo, ella estaba justo detrás de él…nunca se detuvo para comprobar en eso… él solo siguió corriendo por su vida… No, era imposible para Ike el solo pensarlo, Karen estaba bien, Karen no podía morir.

-¡KAREN!-grito Ike no solo preocupado sino entre llantos.

La brisa marina fue la única respuesta que recibió, ni un alma se mostraba en los alrededores, ni un ser vivo, Karen no podía estar tan atrás, ya debería estar junto a él…

-¡Oh mierda! ¡KAREN!-grito Ike asustado y re-internándose entre la maleza a toda la velocidad que le era posible, saltaba los obstáculos y miraba de uno a otro lado-¡KAREN!-volvió a gritar a todo pulmón-¡KAREEEEEN!-su grito desesperado era lo único que se escuchaba en aquel lugar-No por favor Dios, no a ella, no a ella…-imploraba el pelinegro para sus adentros.

Los arbustos de su lado derecho se movieron, permitiendo que una figura de mayor tamaño que él se acercara, el canadiense grito.

-¡Ike! ¡Ike soy yo!-le trato de calmar Tammy a pesar de que Ike respiraba entre cortadamente y con llanto.

-Karen, ella…

-No la encuentro.-le confesó la castaña-Pero tranquilo, la encontraremos rápido y…

-¡Yo la mate!-grito Ike para si mismo.

-¡¿Qué?!-Tammy se horrorizo sin entender.

-La encontré… nos persiguieron esos dinosaurios pequeños… Nos rodearon… Ella tropezó… Yo la ayude a levantarse, juro que lo hice… pero no voltee a ver si me seguía…-le contó Ike entre llantos y tapándose la cara desesperado por volver a oír la voz de su amiga.

-No te pongas así, probablemente tomo otro camino, tenemos que buscarla.-le trato de calmar Tammy, aunque tenía un mal presentimiento de todo eso-Vamos a buscarla, ahora.

Los dos continuaron internándose entre los arbustos y la espesa vegetación sin éxito alguno.

-¡Karen! ¡Kaareeen! ¡KAAAREEEEEN!-gritaba Ike lastimándose la garganta, pero eso no le importaba, solo quería ver a Karen nuevamente, quería verla viva-Necesitamos la ayuda del resto en el bote.-termino por decir Ike desesperado.

-¡Pues vamos rápido!-lo apresuro Tammy admitiendo que ellos dos no iban a lograr nada por su cuenta, volvieron sobre sus paso rápidamente, no sin antes buscar otra ruta, para cubrir más terreno en la búsqueda de la castaña, pero sus resultados eran inútiles y poco prácticos.

Una vez llegaron a la playa vieron de un lado a otro, el bote se encontraba muy cerca de ellos, ambos corrieron con toda la fuerza que les era posible y gritaban a los que estaban dentro del bote.

-¡Ayuda!-gritaba Ike desesperadamente-¡Ayúdenos!

Kyle quien estaba hablando animadamente con Bebe se sorprendió cuando vio a su hermanito y Tammy acercándose desde la vegetación hasta ellos… Solo habían ido por unos huevos hace ni veinte minutos de eso… Hasta Thomas había venido rápidamente por un arma asegurando que encontraron comida y que todo estaba saliendo de lujo, antes de volver a donde estaban antes… ¿Por qué salían por aquella zona? Pudo ver que Bebe también noto eso, lo peor es que ni Karen ni Thomas habían aparecido, aquello no le traía buena espina a Kyle.

-¿Qué sucede?-Kenny despertó en la cubierta y miro de uno a otro lado, se encontró con la mirada a Ruby, quien veía por la borda, sola-¿Y Karen?

-¡Ike!-Kyle sin dudarlo bajo por la borda y se acerco a su hermano, pero este lo paso de largo y continuo en dirección al bote gritando por ayuda-¡¿Qué le ocurre?!-le pregunto preocupado a Tammy justo cuando Bebe se acerco.

-Karen se perdió.-esas simples palabras por parte de la castaña hicieron que el alma de Kyle se fuera cuesta abajo, en su cabeza horribles imágenes de depredadores voraces y sedientos de sangre aparecieron frente a la dulce e inocente Karen, el rey tirano, los velociraptors, el spinosaurio, los gigantosaruios, entre otros terribles dinosaurios se formaban en su cabeza, letales asesinos que no tendrían piedad solo por el hecho de que Karen fuera niña, ellos asesinarían a sangre fría y sin cuestionar por un bocado de ella, a pesar de que se esforzaba por no pensar en eso sus pensamientos llegaban a horribles conclusiones instintivamente, se puso pálido en solo cuestión de segundos.

-¿Karen?-Kyle estaba incrédulo.

-¡Sí idiota!-le rugió Tammy-¡Ayuden! ¡Tenemos que encontrarla!-le grito Tammy sintiéndose culpable y refiriéndose también a Bebe.

Los dos sin dudarlo se armaron de valor y asintieron, el pánico en el bote era inaudito, todos los presentes al escuchar la noticia de boca de Ike se aterraron, más de uno se puso pálido, incluso Cartman no pudo evitar sentir genuina preocupación por ella.

-¡¿QUÉ?!-grito Kenny rojo de la ira al escuchar esa noticia, acercándose a Ike en un arrebato de horror-Repítelo.

-Nos perseguían y…-esas palabras por parte de Ike fueron suficiente para que Kenny viera preocupado en dirección a la vegetación espesa que los rodeaba.

-¡¿Qué están esperando?!-grito Kenny-¡Corran todos!-les ordeno desesperado y con llanto, pero al ver que algunos aun no se habían enterado saltó desesperado del bote y se dirigió corriendo a la vegetación.

-¡Kenny!-le grito Kyle preocupado por su amigo y fue él quien tuvo que organizar a todos.

Mientras tanto en la cabina entro Sharon, pues fue la única de los adultos que se había enterado de las noticias.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Jack preocupado quien no había escuchado nada.

-Karen y Ike fueron perseguidos y Karen está perdida.-le informó sin rodeos Sharon entrando dentro y levantando a Linda y Gerald-Vamos a ir todos a buscarla.

-¡¿Ike?! ¡¿Está bien?!-pregunto Gerald asustado.

-Sí, pero tenemos que irnos a la de ya.-le dijo Sharon.

-Yo quiero ir a ayudar.- Butters hizo el intento de levantarse pero Bradley lo detuvo.

-Estás muy malherido, no serviría de nada…

-¡Ed, Brittany quédense con Jack, Butters y Luis!-les ordeno Linda aceptando.

-Yo me quedare con los heridos y los niños.-les dijo Bradley.

Los adultos aceptaron y salieron de la cabina para dirigirse con casi todos los que se encontraban en el bote, todo era un caos y un desastre, Kyle intentaba organizarlos, pero algunos como Bebe y Tammy estaban impacientes por salir a buscarla.

-¡Bien!-grito el chico pelirrojo tocándole el liderazgo de la embarcación, tenía ante su poder a Ruby, Ike, su propio padre, Sharon, Linda, Tammy, Bebe y Mark, sin contar a Thomas, Stan, Shelley y Wendy que aun no volvían y a Kenny que salió corriendo; no eran muchos en realidad.

-¿Y Thomas?-pregunto la castaña preocupada.

-Vino por la escopeta y regreso con ustedes.-se asustó Bebe.

-Tiene un arma, puede defenderse.-trato de calmarla Cartman, escandalizando a la castaña-Yo también me apunto.

-¡Lo último que necesitamos son tus estúpidos comentarios!-declaro Kyle-¡Te quedaras a cuidar a los enfermos!

-¡Yo iré y ayudare a buscar a Karen!-insistió Cartman.

-Necesitamos toda ayuda posible.-intervino Mark-Ya de por sí somos pocos.

Kyle no quería tener que soportarlo, pero lo hacía por Karen, mientras más fueran mejor.

-¡Equipos de dos! ¡Ike ven conmigo!-le ordeno Kyle, así lo hizo-¡Tammy y Bebe! ¡Cartman con Romper Stomper! ¡Señora Marsh con la señora Stotch! ¡Papa tu y Ruby tendrán que ir juntos, protégela! ¡Vamos! ¡Ya!

Los cinco equipos entraron direcciones totalmente distintas uno de la otra, el nombre de la castaña fue escuchado cada veinte metros a la redonda, luego a los cuarenta, a los sesenta… todos comenzaron a preocuparse cuando se habían alejado más de quinientos metros de circunferencia y nadie daba indicación alguna de haberla encontrado, sus rutas a pesar de no estar distanciadas les deba un amplió rango para recorrer.

El equipo de Tammy y Bebe ingreso inmediatamente a la maleza yendo detrás de Kenny, Gerald y Ruby cubrieron del lado contrarió a donde originalmente habían ido, Romper y Cartman se adentraron en la dirección que tomaron antes, Sharon y Linda continuaron por la arena de la playa y Kyle y Ike volvían por donde el canadiense había escapado.

-Todo esto es mi culpa.-le aseguro Ike a su hermano después de casi haber avanzado por quinientos metros, si todos habían seguido correctamente su dirección para aquel momento ya deberían haber encontrado a Karen.

-Ella estará bien.-le aseguro Kyle falsamente, esperando que sus predicciones fueran correctas.

Los dos continuaron investigando hasta que llegaron a un mini cumulo de tierra que se elevaba varios metros en el aire, impidiéndoles el paso.

-Nunca llegamos tan lejos.-le aseguro Ike.

-Ella pudo haber corrido por su cuenta.-le aseguro Kyle-¿Por qué no…?

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-el grito se hubiera escuchado fácilmente a un kilometro de distancia, pero ellos solo lo habían escuchado mucho más cerca, el corazón de Ike paro de latir, era el grito de Kenny, sin proponérselo todos los grupos salieron en aquella dirección menos el de Sharon y Linda.

-¡Por favor Dios que no sea lo que creo!-rezó Ike aun corriendo.

Kenny había estado buscando por donde sus pies lo ubicaran, había recorrido bastante antes de darse cuenta de un pequeño claro, donde se encontró algunos compsognatus aglomerados en un bulto… cualquiera lo hubiera pasado por desprovisto, pero Kenny tomo una piedra y la lanzo cerca de los animales, estos sin saber quién era su atacante salieron corriendo en distintas direcciones, sus cuerpos estaban manchados de sangre y en sus caras los restos de su anterior victima les rodeaba la mandíbula, sus ojos negros no se detuvieron en Kenny, sino que escandalizados salieron corriendo, ya no tenían necesidad de seguir comiendo en zona tan riesgosa.

Entonces lo encontró, un cuerpo tumbado boca abajo, del mismo tamaño del de su hermana, una cabellera castaña y las mismas ropas de Karen, pero ahí acababan las similitudes, para empezar la tez se encontraba pálida, su cara tenía terribles marcas de rasguños y mordidas pequeñas, uno de sus ojos le faltaba y la entrañas esparcidas del ojo le colgaba en un hilito delgado que se perdía en el piso, de su nariz quedaba solamente la base pues la punta le fue arrebatada, aquella sonrisa que tanto la caracterizaba estaba destrozada, la parte superior había perdido gran parte de su carne y solo los músculos quedaban, esta combinación demostraba una expresión de terror y dolor combinadas.

Sus zapatos rotos dejaban a entrever los pies, algunos dedos le faltaban, en otras zonas pequeños pedazos de carne se quedaban colgando finamente e incluso algunos tejidos básicos terminaban por exponerse a una visión aterradora, los manos estaban destrozadas, siendo prácticamente una casi arrancada, los nervios que los unían eran solamente delgadas lineas y no quedaba rastro alguno de la carne de aquellos apéndices; sus piernas llenas de rasguños estaban tan destrozadas que en una se podía apreciar el hueso de la pelvis claramente.

Pero tal vez lo peor, lo que lo destrozo fue encontrar sus costados, intestinos y órganos externos se expandían por el piso y se notaba que estaban abiertos por las mismas marcas que rodeaban todo el cuerpo, sus cortadas de los costados daban el paso a un charco gigante de sangre el cual ya no emanaban nuevas raciones, todos esos cambios combinados con las cortadas, rasguños y mordidas que rodeaban el cuerpo sin vida de Karen la deformaban y le hacían ver como un trozo de carne maltratado por la peor de las bestias.

Unos metros más allá un animal con el mismo color de piel que Compi se encontraba inerte, no se esperaba nada más de este que su largo cuello lleno de mordidas, sus patas arrancadas y gran parte de su mandíbula inferior arrebatada.

Ahí tendidos se encontraban ambos, sus vidas se habían apagado, sus cerebros ya no funcionaban, sus cuerpos magullados y destrozados reposaban sin vida en la tierra, indiferentes a lo que les ocurriera, ya no se iban a quejar, ya no volverían a ver otra puesta de Sol, todo se había terminado para ellos.

Kenny era consciente de eso, se derrumbó, primero cayó de rodillas y lanzó un grito desesperado, no era posible, no quería creer lo que tenía frente a sus ojos, se negaba, no estaba muerta ¡No podía!

Su grito le lastimo la garganta, pero eso no le importo, un gran vació lo consumía, era imposible detenerse a pensar en nada más que no fuera un dolor incapaz de soportar, como si una parte de su alma lo abandonase para nunca volver, nunca volver… Nunca volver.

Su llanto exploto en ríos de lagrimas , sus gritos de dolor eran acompañados por gritos y gemidos que soltaba aleatoriamente, su mente se sumió en la más terrible de las oscuridades, entrando en una deprimente espiral, llena de un dolor mucho peor que el físico.

Los primeros en llegar fueron Ike y Kyle, el pelirrojo vio primero a Kenny y luego el cadáver de Karen, apreció con detalle el deforme cadáver de la niña, fue como si el mundo se le viniera abajo, quería vomitar, quería consolar a Kenny pero sobre todo…

-No veas.-trato de proteger a Ike de aquella horrenda visión, pero el canadiense con los ojos bien abiertos en lágrimas aparto su mano de manera tosca.

-¡NOOO!-grito el canadiense golpeando la tierra con sus puños de la ira, impotencia y tristeza que luchaban por salir de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo causándole un vació en el pecho, un aire frió lo recorrió, se vio nuevamente corriendo del peligro, él pudo ayudar, pudo haber salvado a Karen… Él la había matado inconscientemente ¡Era un sucio asesino!

Ike se acerco a Kyle y embarro su chaleco en lagrimas de tristeza y desesperación, el pelirrojo trató de ser fuerte, pero de sus ojos las lagrimas también escavan con suma facilidad, Karen no merecía morir.

Los siguientes en llegar fueron Gerald y Ruby, el adulto al ver el cuerpo inerte y magullado de la castaña de esa manera no pudo evitarlo, vomito en un lugar cercano, por otro lado la otra chica no hizo nada, se quedo quieta, con la boca abierta, eso preocupo aun más a Kyle, estaba tan quebrada por dentro que ya no podía hacer nada más.

Bebe y Tammy fueron las siguientes, la rubia se lanzo con Kyle y lloro en su hombro, Tammy miro el cuerpo de Karen y tuvo que sostenerse para vomitar y evitar caerse dentro del vomito, pero algo era diferente, ella quería unirse al vomito, fusionarse con este, su sentido de culpabilidad la carcomió más rápido que una hoja de papel en fuego; ella había matado a Karen, lo sabía, al haberle pedido que le enseñara aquel lugar a escondidas.

Cartman y Romper Stomper llegaron casi al mismo tiempo que Sharon y Linda, ellas no habían oído el grito de Kenny, pero sí el de Mark y Cartman cuando escucharon el débil grito de Kenny a las lejanías y casi perdido por el eco.

Mark miro con pésame y dolor el cuerpo de Karen, para él aquella niña no merecía morir, no debía morir, no hizo más que agachar la cabeza y voltear a otro lado para no verla de nuevo.

Cartman miró a la castaña, hace tan solo un día atrás era una niña llena de vida, sueños y esperanzas de salir de aquel lugar, con iniciativas… ahora era una bola de carne más, una más de los millones de muertos que no harían ni sentirían nada nunca más; no podía lanzar un comentario, no podía hablar, se llevo ambas manos a la cara y tragándose su orgullo comenzó a llorar.

La reacción de Sharon y Linda fue similar, ver a una niña tan buena y muerta de aquella manera tan cruel las hizo llorar a ambas del horror.

Pero el dolor de todos no era comparado al de Kenny, Ike, Tammy y Ruby, aquellos eran los más dolidos por la partida de ella, el resto solo lloraba silenciosamente, nadie se atrevió a hablar en aquellos momentos, nadie se atrevió a decirle algo a Kenny por respeto.

A Kenny no le importaban los otros, no le importaba que estuviesen ahí, los odiaba por seguir vivos, y Karen no, se odiaba a si mismo por no poder hacer nada, aquello no era algo que pudiera solucionar, pero se odiaba, se odiaba por haber quedado dormido, por no haber acudido cuando gritaba por ayuda, cuando corría de aquellos malditos animales…

En la playa Thomas arrastraba el cadáver de una cabra joven, tenía la escopeta pegada a la espalda de su camisa de cuadros, lanzaba insultos ocasionales que, como era usual, no podía controlar; tardo prácticamente media hora en mover aquella cabra el recorrido, no era sencillo y el calor incontrolable lo hacía todo mucho peor, sintió raro al no haber encontrado a su novia y a los dos pequeños en el lugar donde los había dejado, pero lo más seguro es que hubieran ido por aquellos dichosos huevos para no perder el tiempo, incluso pudieron haber vuelto mientras él buscaba nuevamente al animal.

Para su sorpresa cuando llego al bote este se encontraba casi vacío, no había nadie en cubierta, ni rastros de sangre, ni una nota, nada; eso enseguida preocupo al chico quien dejo de lado el cadáver del animal, cerca de la borda y se adentro a la cabina, ahí se encontraban Bradley, Ed, Brittanny, Butters, Jack y Luis … De todos los que estaban en aquella embarcación precisamente no era a ellos quienes le hubiera gustado encontrarse en aquella situación.

-¿Qué VAGINA coño pasó aquí?-pregunto Thomas a los presentes.

-Karen se perdió.-le contesto sin rodeos Jack, evidentemente preocupado.

-¡¿Qué MIERDA?!-Thomas al escuchar aquello sintió una necesidad de salir corriendo, así lo hizo pero antes de que llegara a borda se encontró con decenas de animalitos de pequeño tamaño, parecidos a la lagartija que tenía la castaña de mascota, todos ellos miraban el bote con recelo-¡CHICOS!-grito Thomas asustado, el único que pudo acudir fue Bradley.

-Esto no me gusta nada.-declaro el chico de rubios rizados, al ver como las lagatijas, algunas cubiertas de sangre, se acercaban a saltitos lentos y aterradores, fue suficiente para que se acobardara-Vamos a mover el bote.

-¿Para COJONES qué?-le pregunto Thomas también intimidado, pero tratando de aparentar firmeza.

-Son demasiados… no podemos arriesgar así a los heridos, si nos atacasen tu solo tienes unas pocas balas de escopeta.-aseguro Bradley apartándose-Solo nos alejaremos un poco y luego volveremos cuando estas cosas se vayan.-el chico entro a la cabina.

No había pasado mucho tiempo para que las decenas de criaturas saltaron hacía el bote; el chico del tourrette atemorizado disparo, consiente que solo quedaba esa y otra bala, con ayuda de la esparción varios de las presentes lagartijas fueron heridas, pero otras tantas cubrían su posición delantera, ganándose el segundo disparo de Thomas, pero al cambiar de cartucho sabía que ya no había nada dentro del arma, así que sin remordimiento alguno comenzó a golpear a las criaturas y espantarlas, pero aun así una docena se logro colar en el bote y montarse encima de Thomas.

Fue como si el peor de los infiernos se desatara sobre este, aquellos seres infernales se clavaban con sus garritas de los fuertes pies y con sus bocas mordían en los todo el cuerpo indiscriminadamente.

Thomas luchaba contra estas, arrancándose algunos con sus puños, alejando a otros con potentes patadas, producto de la adrenalina, o sacudiéndose violentamente, noto como varios de estos se acumulaban en su espalda, así que dio un salto de espalda al piso, provocando que aquellas criaturas se lastimaran y algunas fueran heridas de manera horrible, las que se trataron de acercar por su costado derecho recibieron el golpe de la culata de la escopeta.

Cuando Thomas se levanto estaba sangrando, pero seguía prácticamente intacto y había dejado tras de sí algunas de esas criaturas muertas por la caída de aquel peso extra, muchas otras lo rodeaban, pero se acercaban con mucha precaución de no recibir el golpe del chico.

Pero él no se dejaba intimidar, se mostró agresivo ante aquellas criaturas, había peleado y huido de monstruos mucho más aterradores que esas lagartijas bípedas y diminutas.

Bradley había entrado a la cabina rápidamente y arrancó el motor lo mejor que pudo, pero hasta ahí quedaban sus conocimientos sobre navegación acuatica…

-¿Qué está pasando?-fue la pregunta de Luis.

-Nos atacan unas mini lagartijas, si no partimos ya nos rodearan.

-Que se enfrenten a nosotros, si se atreven.-dijo Luis confiado.

-Estás loco, no arriesgare a mis hermanitos, y nosotros podemos terminar incluso peor heridos.-le reprendió Jack-Yo te ayudo.

-Creo que no es buena idea…-Butters miro como Jack se recargaba a duras penas sobre Bradley-Si el resto viene mientras nosotros no estamos…

-Volveremos, no nos iremos lejos.-aseguro Bradley-Solo lo suficiente para que esas criaturas se aburran y vayan a otro lado, de seguro Thomas las debe tener a raya y…-fue entonces cuando ambos disparos se escucharon, todos permanecieron en silencio, luego de unos segundos el forcejeo de Thomas era evidente-¡Tengo que ayudarle!-grito el chico rubio con Jack aun recargado encima suya.

-¡Déjame en los controles y luego vas corriendo!-le ordeno el rubio mayor para evitar pérdidas de tiempo, una vez recargado-¡Ed, Brittany! Tendran que ayudarme a quedar en pie y mover los botones.

-Traten de poner en marcha esta mierda.-Bradley para ese momento se encontraba asustadísimo, salió por la puerta-¡Thomas!

Las criaturas rodeaban al chico del torurrette quien intentaba espantarlas con fuertes golpes de la escopeta, los que intentaran acercársele eran rechazados, Bradley se acerco aplastando y pateando a varios de aquellos animales, luego se pusieron espalda a espalda y ambos pateaban cruelmente a los animales en sus mandíbulas, estos no eran idiotas y trataron de montarse encima, recibiendo una intercepción por parte de Thomas y su escopeta, Bradley no era gran luchador, pero sus puños eran suficientemente fuertes para alejar a las criaturas en cuestión que saltaran y sus patadas no se quedaban tan atras, estas se intimidaron al ver a dos seres que les hacían tanta guerra, por lo que se amontonaron en bolita.

Los chicos atacaban tomándolos por el cuello y lanzando algunos de aquellos seres al agua, esos animales tomaron el ataque de agresión rápidamente como una amenaza y salieron corriendo de la embarcación para reagruparse, la marea en aquellos momentos alta permitió la salida de la costa del bote que se interno unos metros en el agua, lejos de aquellas criaturas.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.-En el libro de Jurasick Park (Porque tiene libro) se menciona en algún punto que tienen corral de cabras y vacas, estas con el tiempo se reprodujeron y volvieron parte de la fauna local, olvide ponerlo el capítulo pasado.**

 **Espero su kokoro este hecho pedazos, en lo personal me lo autodetroze en la parte en la que Ike se da cuenta de que Karen se quedo atras x,3**

 **Muchas gracias por las reviews, los favs, por continuar leyendo y por todo x3 Hacen a Javadevil feliz, su maldad es esparcida (¿)**

 **Bueno, como pueden ver las cosas se pondrán complicadas… Por no decir cabronas, esperen el siguiente capitulo con ansias, cada vez las cosas se pondrá mejor, para mi, y aparentemente para Jules tambien, no para los protagonistas.**


	9. Divididos

_**Jurasick Park 2**_

 **Capítulo 9 Divididos**

Todos seguían sin poder moverse, no podían creerlo, no querían creerlo ni aceptarlo, Karen McCormick no merecía un destino tan fatal, esa opinión se unió en la mente de todos por igual, era una niña inocente y querida por todos, su sonrisa nunca más se vería, su hermano Kenny estaba devastado, era como si una parte de él se hubiera marchado con ella, su felicidad y amor eran remplazados con ira y odio, llevados en el viento como los gritos y alma perenne de Karen.

El que le seguía era Ike, pero en lugar de ser llenado por veneno comenzó a odiarse a si mismo por no ser lo suficientemente bueno para proteger a Karen, lo mismo pasaba con Tammy, ella se sentía de una manera horrible por ver el cuerpo de la niña que había sacado a escondidas.

Kyle a pesar de la pena que lo carcomía sabía que debían irse de aquel lugary fue el primero que se atrevió a interrumpir el silencio de los demás:

-Kenny…Lo siento…-aquellas palabras fueron tan vacias, a pesar de que era en aquellos momentos lo que sentía no podía expresar su dolor y pésame para su amigo-Pero debemos volver al bote…-le dijo Kyle tomándolo del hombro, Kenny apartó su mano de golpe.

-Vete tú.-le dijo con todo el veneno y odio que le fue posible.

Kyle no dijo nada, sabía que no debía, solo le lanzo una mirada a la mayoría de los presentes para hacerles saber que era momento de irse.

-No podemos dejar a Kenny solo.-le dijo Bebe decidida aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Tampoco podemos obligarlo a que venga.-le dijo Kyle a la chica sin atreverse mirarla a los ojos, la chica resoplo indignada antes de aceptar-Vamos Ike.

-¡NO!-el canadiense grito bastante fuerte y firme, sorprendiendo a todos.

-Ike, no puedes hacer nada por ella…-le dijo Kyle comprendiendo y tratando de tomar su brazo, pero Ike aparto su mano con rabia.

-No puedes obligarlo a que venga.-repitió gélidamente Bebe, mostrando su rabia.

-A diferencia de Kenny, él es un niño.-Kyle respondió sin voltear bastante rojo de la ira-Vamos Ike.

-¡NO QUIERO!-gritó- Karen…-susurro mientras renovadas lagrimas recorrían su rostro.

-Ike.-fue una simple llamada de su padre, pero aquel tono de voz autoritario fue el suficiente para que el canadiense aceptara a regañadientes.

Uno a uno los presentes fueron levantándose de sus sollozos personales por la pequeña y con mucha pena cada uno puso una mano tranquilizante a Kenny en sus hombros, este no respondió ante ningún gesto del resto.

-Yo me quedare con él.-dijo Cartman señalando al rubio que continuaba llorando y parecía no poder moverse del sitio donde había encontrado a su hermanita.

-No dejes que tarde mucho.-le sugirió Kyle aceptando-Tengan cuidado.-al decir aquello solo pudo lanzarle una última mirada de pena a Kenny, trago agua y comenzó a dirigir a todos de vuelta al bote, el silencio era atroz, solo interrumpido por sus pisadas, la brisa lejana del océano y los llantos de Ike y Tammy que se volvían cada vez más silenciosos.

-¡¿QUÉ CARAJOS?!-Mark Romper Stomper represento perfectamente la expresión de todos los presentes al mirar donde antes habían dejado el bote atracado, junto a la pisada de cientos de animalitos en la arena.

-No puede ser…-comenzó Kyle antes de estallar en su interior, no tenían el barco, los heridos estaban dentro, Stan estaba lejos, Kenny quebrado y Karen muerta, estaban jodidos, ¡Jodidos!-¡AHHH!-grito de la ira e impotencia mirando hacia arriba.

Pensamiento que compartía Bradley en el bote, en este se encontraban todos los presentes intactos en su mayoría y Jack les había enseñado los fundamentos a sus hermanitos antes de ceder al dolor y dejarse caer nuevamente en el piso de la cabina, al ser el único sin alguna herida Bradley observaba a los Compis, que los seguían por la orilla para atacar en el momento que estos trataran de volver a tierra, aquellos animales parecían no rendirse pues habían cruzado más de seis kilómetros de costa, por lo menos, y no había señal de que las criaturas fueran a parar.

-¿Qué VAGINA haremos?-pregunto Thomas saliendo de la cabina, tenía puesta su camisa de cuadro en forma de venda improvisada para sus heridas en la espalda que se había hecho con aquellos animales, miro con desprecio aquellas criaturitas que había logrado matar y habían quedado en cubierta.

-No lo sé, estos animales parecen no dejar de seguirnos…-comento Bradley.

-¿Y luego CULO de que paren de seguirnos MIERDA qué?-pregunto Thomas.

-Damos media vuelta.-le dijo Bradley.

-¿Por qué no de una COÑO vez?-pregunto impaciente Thomas.

-Si esos putos animales regresan y ahí se encuentran nuestros amigos podrían dejar más heridos.-le respondió Bradley-No muy graves, pero con el tiempo las heridas se infectan.-le aseguró.

Thomas no tuvo nada que argumentar así que su boca quedo sellada, excepto por un tic involuntario y un suspiro que soltó, volvió a cabina junto al resto de los presentes, a su vez que Bradley miraba por la proa aquellos animales pequeños, vio sus ojos ansiosos por la carne nuevamente, de la ira por la situación en la que aquella estúpidas lagartijas lo habían dejado tomo el cadáver de uno de estos y lo lanzo cerca de ellos con su mayor impulso posible, para su no grata sorpresa los animales lo tomaron gustosamente como alimento y comenzaron a engullir el cadáver de su anterior compañero, Bradley miro hacia otro lado con asco.

En la playa Kyle pataleaba la arena con las pisadas de aquellos estúpidos animales que parecían querer arruinarles su corta estadía, prolongada nuevamente, y por si fuera poco parecía que el destino se burlaba de ellos, pues ahora tenían el bote, una manera de escapar y el destino se los quito cruelmente, su ira le hacía parecer una bomba a punto de estallar, a Kyle no le hubiera sorprendido que su cara comenzara a lanzar humo, todo aquello era culpa del grande arriba, él lo sabía, tenía que serlo, los odiaba, los quería ver muertos; aquel ente presuntamente bondadoso les había quitado su único medio de escape caprichosamente, guardo todos esos pensamientos para él mismo por respeto, pero no podía evitar que sus facciones se tornaran rojas de la ira.

Aunque claro, nadie le prestó atención pues algunos estaban en incluso peor estado, un ejemplo claro era Romper Stomper:

-¡Esos malditos pendejos hijos de puta!-grito golpeando la arena con una potente patada con su rostro rojo de la ira y con una vena palpitante en el cuello.

-Mira las pisadas Stomper.-le aconsejo Sharon limpiándose con las mangas-Esto es obra de esos endemoniados Compis.-le aseguro la castaña.

-¡¿Y eso a mí qué?!-espeto Mark.

-Estaban heridos.-le dijo Bebe acercándose y alejándolo de un empujón de la señora Marsh-Aprende a respetar a los adultos.-le dijo bastante enfadada por cómo habían tratado a la madre de Stan, no era la única Gerald y Linda veían con enfado al chico.

-¿Y tú que vas a hacer? ¿Enseñarme modales con tu gran fuerza?-se burló el pelinegro.

-Romper Stomper ¡Basta!-le dijo Kyle interponiéndose entre ambos-¡Este no es el momento para pelear!-les grito a ambos.

-¡Yo no veo el problema a pelear!-les grito Mark-¡Todas las decisiones que seguimos ciegamente con el estúpido liderato tuyo y del hijo de esta mujer…-señalo a Sharon-Solo terminan en desgracia!

-¡¿Y qué esperabas de una puta isla llena de dinosaurios?!-le grito Kyle escupiendo saliva de la rabia-¡Perdóneme señor Stomper, su suite cinco estrellas no está disponible, así que cierre su puñetera boca mientras buscamos una manera de salir vivos de aquí en una jodida pieza!-Kyle cargó con veneno cada una de las palabras y a las ultimas añadió varios golpes con el dedo índice al pecho de Mark que estaba humeante.

Ante toda respuesta Kyle recibió la ira de Stomper con un golpe certero en su rostro, al ser tan pequeño dio unos pasos hacia atrás antes de casi caer inconsciente, si no hubiera sido por Sharon y Bebe, que lo sujetaron, hubiera dado contra la arena de la playa.

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATERVES A HACERLE ESO A MI HIJO?!-grito Gerald fuera de sus cabales.

-¡¿QUIERE QUE LO REPITA?!-grito Mark.

-¡BASTA!-grito Tammy a todos los presentes que la miraron-¡Esta bien! ¡No estamos en nuestro mejor momento, pero esa no es excusa para actuar como animales salvajes! ¡Cálmense, ya resolveremos esto!

-¡Yo no quiero calmarme! ¡Quiero irme de este puto lug…!-el chico se acercó a la castaña con intención de seguir su racha de violencia, pero esta le tomo del brazo, lo doblo hasta que le comenzó a doler y le aplico una llave para llevar su brazo por la espalda hasta que su mano toco su cabello.

-Dame solo un motivo, un motivo y te juro que te romperé el brazo en dos, entonces veremos quien trata tus heridas.-le dijo la castaña con ira-Ahora tienes hasta la cuenta de tres para disculparte…

-¿Estás loca?-Mark estaba hecho una fiera y se encontraba más rojo que un tomate, trataba de librarse del agarre de la chica.

-UNO…-comenzó la cuenta la castaña.

-No te atreverías…-el aliento de Mark escapo mientras sentía como su brazo se movía peligrosamente arriba causando un dolor insoportable.

-DOS…-continuo Tammy.

-¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Lo siento!-grito Mark dejando que una lagrima se le escapara.

-Como es debido.-le dijo Tammy disfrutando el momento.

-Lo lamento señora Marsh y Kyle…-dijo el pelinegro mientras era soltado por la castaña que lo empujo hacía al frente.

-Vuelve a golpear a alguien y ya verás…-le amenazo la chica claramente molesta con la actitud de Mark para alejarse a una roca cercana y sentarse para mirar el océano, a pesar de la actitud que había demostrado seguía muy dolida por dentro, tanto por su novio Thomas, que aún no daba señales de haber vuelto, como de Karen… era como si una inmensa culpa la carcomiera por dentro.

El resto la imitó, trataron de sentarse esperando a Kenny y Cartman para decidir su siguiente movimiento, en menos de media hora Kyle recupero el conocimiento, lo atendían Bebe, Sharon y Gerald.

-¿Qué ocu…?-Kyle trato de incorporarse pero le dolía mucho la cabeza, así que se la sujeto.

-Trata de relajarte.-le aconsejo Sharon-Estarás bien, solo tienes que esperar a que pase el dolor de cabeza.

-Recuéstate Kyle.-le dijo Bebe lo más amable que le fue posible-Yo me quedare contigo.

-Desacuerdo en eso.-Gerald se puso a la defensiva.

-Gerald, mejor ve con tu hijo menor, te necesita más.-le dijo comprensiva Sharon volteando a Ike que a pesar de estar triste por su hermano, se encontraba aun devastado por Karen.

Kyle miro de reojo a Sharon y le agradeció con una sonrisa mientras Gerald se retiraba aceptando la realidad, la señora Marsh solo volteo a otro lado haciéndose la desentendida y sentándose junto a Ruby para intentar calmarla, en cambio Bebe lo miraba lo más comprensiva que sus ojos con lágrimas le permitían.

-No llores.-Kyle trató de limpiarle una lagrima, a lo que Bebe rio un poco.

-Tu no sangres.-le pidió la chica limpiándole algo de sangre que escurría por la nariz de Kyle.

-Imposible.-le respondió el pelirrojo-Me es imposible de detener.

-Ya somos dos.-dijo ella mientras se limpiaba una lagrima, Kyle se paso su manga por la nariz para quitarse algo de sangre, acción que le causo bastante dolor, que pudo contener gracias a la sonrisa de la chica.

-No es nada grave.-aseguró Kyle.

-Por pura suerte.-dijo Bebe-Oye… lamento haber dicho eso… ya sabes… allá atrás…-se comenzaba a poner roja.

-¿Qué?-Kyle primero no lo captó-Ahh, no te preocupes, en serio, estabas triste, todos los estábamos… Estamos.-se corrigió, admitiéndolo de cierta manera no podía culpar a Mark por su rabia, él mismo había sentido la misma impotencia que Mark varias veces.

Bebe sujeto la mano de Kyle un momento mientras se recostaba a su lado.

-Bonito cielo.-dijo ella para calmar el ambiente.

-Mucho.-contesto Kyle apenado y suspirando-¿Sabes que no es el…?

-¿Momento? Sinceramente me importa un carajo, puede que este sea el último momento de paz que tengamos en un buen rato, aprovechémoslo.-dijo Bebe mirando al cielo, tratando de calmarse, Kyle la siguió mientras apretaba la mano de Bebe.

Al mismo tiempo el chico rubio cenizo se encontraba con su amigo castaño, ambos continuaban con el llanto por la castaña, aunque el de Cartman era interno y el de Kenny era completamente abierto, la tierra en el suelo suya parecía húmeda de tanto que había llorado, sintió una sed inmensa, pero la ignoro, aquellos problemas por seguir vivo lo hacían sentirse terrible, mientras él continuaba con aquella asquerosa vida Karen había sido privada de todo y no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo.

-Quiero enterrarla.-dijo después de casi una hora de silencio, mirando el cuerpo inerte de su hermana, aun no llegaba el mal olor, y Kenny no quería que su cuerpo descompuesto fueran devorado por esas criaturitas, aunque pensó que era inútil pues con el olfato desarrollado que podían jactarse esos animales podrían encontrarla fácilmente, tal vez era solo algo que lo llenaba a él personalmente como persona.

-No tenemos pala…-hizo notar Cartman, al ver la mirada que le dedico Kenny se intimido-Y por eso deberemos esforzarnos con nuestras propias manos.-termino por decir el castaño.

Y así lentamente comenzaron a remover un montículo de tierra cerca de la castaña, en poco menos de una hora lograron remover la suficiente tierra para que un cuerpo humano pequeño cupiera dentro, les iban a salir ampollas por el trabajo duro que realizaron y sudaron bastante, pero eso no les importo a ambos, Kenny iba ser quien tomara a su hermanita, pero el castaño lo detuvo.

-No, tu no.-le dijo Cartman sabiendo lo difícil que debía ser de por si para Kenny.

-Yo…-comenzó el rubio.

-Lo hare yo, no tienes que sufrir más.-le aseguró el castaño demostrando su lado humano-Tu ve por la lagartija.

Cartman cargó con sumo cuidado el destrozado cuerpo de Karen McCormick, la sostenía de la cabeza y a pesar del aspecto magullado cuando la recostó en aquel pequeño foso improvisado, desde cierto ángulo aun parecía un angelito durmiendo, eso le provoco una nueva ola de tristeza, así que con la manga de su chaleco se limpió las nuevas lágrimas.

Kenny llevaba la mascota de Karen, a pesar de odiar abiertamente a aquellos seres pequeños dudaba que Compi hubiera sido el causante de la muerte de su hermana, o estuviera relacionado de alguna manera con los animales de aquella puta isla, era como culpar a un chino por un asesinato cometido por algún compatriota en Londres, simplemente estúpido, posó con cuidado el cadáver de la criatura junto al de Karen, casi como acto impulsivo movió el brazo de su hermana, sintiendo el tacto que tantas veces había sentido, ahora frio y sin sangre que le recorriera, pero lo posó de manera que la castaña abrazara al dinosaurio pequeño, por la eternidad, la tumba de Karen McCormick y su mascota; aquel pensamiento lo hacía querer entrar en renovadas lágrimas y gritos de desesperación, pero se mantuvo lo más firme que pudo.

Entre Kenny y Cartman volvieron a poner la tierra de vuelta a su sitio, fue como si cada grano hiciera que el alma de Kenny se partiera, no podía seguir viendo a su hermanita así, no quería que aquello fuera verdad, no deseaba continuar, quería volver a sacarla, abrazarla y tenerla en sus brazos protectores donde aquellas criaturas no podrían hacerle daño, donde debería de haber estado en primer lugar, se odiaba a si mismo por descuidarse, por confiarse en que estaban seguros, por bajar la guardia, por no estar ahí para ella, se odiaba totalmente, pero sobre todo…

Cartman termino el trabajo en vista del dolor de Kenny, provocando que para el final Cartman jadeara por el esfuerzo que había realizado, de todas maneras busco por los alrededores un par de ramas y timó una, cortándola en pedacitos, hasta que quedo una cruz torcida y bastante mal lograda, pero a fin de cuenta una cruz, la dejo encima de aquella tierra y se levantó, ayudando a Kenny.

-¿Algunas últimas palabras?-preguntó Cartman sabiendo que si se iban de aquel lugar, nunca volverían, Kenny estaba consiente que aquel era el adiós.

Había tantas cosas que Kenny hubiera querido decir, como los tantos buenos momentos que pasaron juntos, le hubiera gustado repasar a detalle cada aspecto positivo de ella, glorificarla, desearle lo mejor en la otra vida, hablar de lo injusto de la situación, del amor que sentía por ella, de tantas cosas inimaginables pero sus labios solo escaparon en un susurro apenas audible:

-Lo siento Karen…-un par de lágrimas se derramo por ambos ojos-Lo siento…

Eric no era bueno para los sentimientos, así que solo tomo a Kenny del hombro y lo alejo de la escena, al inicio el rubio opuso resistencia, no quería alejarse de su hermanita, no nuevamente, pero Cartman insistió y fue entonces cuando Kenny tuvo que aceptar la realidad, por más tiempo que se quedara ahí Karen no volvería, su sonrisa estaba perdida por la eternidad, su dulce e inocente rostro se había ido, fue entonces cuando Kenny realmente se derrumbó, no podía moverse por su cuenta, así que Cartman lo tomo del brazo y comenzó a llevarlo, sin que el otro opusiera resistencia, siempre mirando al claro donde había dejado a Karen, hasta que se alejaron lo suficiente para que se perdiera de vista.

El resto del camino fue confuso para Kenny, realmente no le importaba lo que llegara a pasarle a él, ni a su amigo, no quería caminar, pero se veía obligado a avanzar por unos pies que no respondían a lo que sentía realmente, las lágrimas nunca abandonaron su rostro y cuando llegó a la orilla simplemente se hecho al piso, se acurruco y comenzó a llorar nuevamente a todo pulmón, todos lo vieron con pésame sincero.

El resplandeciente y cálido Sol veraniego parecía burlarse en sus caras sobre su estado actual, era un día radiante y con la marea calmada, un hermoso día para relajarse y dejar pasar toda preocupación, no para aquel grupo.

Pasó un largo rato antes de que Kyle pudiera sentarse sin sentirse mareado, aunque no más de media hora, fue entonces cuando el pelirrojo volvió con su hermanito, este ya no lloraba, pero miraba al piso deprimentemente, estaba abrazado a su padre.

-Ike…-comenzó Kyle acariciándole el cabello azabache para tratar de animarlo.

-Todo esto es mi culpa…-soltó el canadiense en un susurro que todos escucharon perfectamente por el silencio del ambiente.

-No, no digas eso.-Kyle trató de reconfortarlo, pero era inútil, el canadiense estaba devastado y tenía los ojos hinchados por el llanto.

-Yo dije que la protegería y no lo hice cuando debía de hacerlo… salí corriendo como un cobarde… Es mi culpa que Karen este muerta…-lloraba Ike.

Al principio Kyle lo iba a cambiar, pero se dio cuenta que todos lo miraban y algunos cambiaban miradas, no solo a ellos, sino también a Kenny, que había parado de llorar y estaba quieto, sin hacer nada en el piso, acurrucado, no parecía ni respirar; en aquel momento la tensión en el ambiente hubiera sido prácticamente tangible, pero el silencio fue roto por Kenny:

-Dice la verdad…

Kyle negó por la cabeza y luego abrazó a su hermanito.

-No digas eso Ike, tú hiciste lo que pudiste…-trataba de hacerlo callar pegándolo a su abrigo.

-Es mi culpa…-gemía el canadiense obviamente sin darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.

-¡TÚ!-grito Kenny enfurecido y levantándose, señalando con el dedo índice al canadiense que se sobresaltó, Kyle no se quedó atrás y se levantó de su lugar, pudo ver a su amigo rubio con una ira que no era habitual en él.

-Kenny, obviamente Ike no sabe lo que está diciendo.-le trató de calmar Kyle acercándose lentamente a su amigo para intentar calmarlo.

-¡ÉL DICE LA VERDAD!-grito Kenny ignorando a Kyle, sin siquiera verlo-¡Lo dijiste Broflovski! ¡Dijiste que la cuidarías! ¡Me dijiste que estarías con ella!-grito Kenny recordando aquel dato y rojo de la ira, Ike al recordar aquel detalle solo se sintió peor.

-¡Basta Kenny!-dijo Kyle.

Tammy se iba a levantar en caso de tener que detener otra pelea, pero algo la detuvo en su interior, la culpa, el temor a ser la culpada, ella había incitado a Karen y Ike a alejarse del grupo, no quería soportar aquel peso, no nuevamente… Se quedó sentada mirando la situación.

-¡QUINCE MINUTOS! ¡QUINCE JODIDOS MINUTOS CONTIGO Y CONSIGUES QUE LA MATEN!-grito Kenny sin piedad y enojándose demasiado.

-¡KENNY BASTA!-repitió Kyle enojado por cómo le estaba gritando a su hermano.

-¡TÚ SIGUES VIVO Y ELLA NO! ¡ESO NO ES JUSTO BROFLOVSKI!-comenzó a apretar su puño-¡NO MERECES VIVIR! ¡NO LO MERECES!-sin previo aviso se lanzó sobre Ike, pero Kyle lo tiro al piso y ambos comenzaron a rodar en el piso, Kyle furioso y sin pensárselo dos veces le dio varios golpes en la cara a Kenny, pero este con un golpe certero y poderoso en la nariz logro derribar al menor y dejarlo sangrando, cuando se lo iba a quitar este continuo luchando, pero Kenny presa de la ira le dio una patada en su costado, provocando que Kyle quedara hecho polvo en el piso.

Ike no hacía nada más que mirar agachado el piso, su padre lo apegaba a su cuerpo.

-Tiene razón…-el canadiense lloraba-Yo la mate…

-¡VAS A PAGAR IKE BROLOV…!-comenzó a levantar su puño mientras apartaba a Gerald bruscamente.

-¡KENNY MCCORMICK!-le grito sorpresivamente Shelley Marsh y su hermano, ambos dejaron caer lo que estaban cargando.

-¡¿Qué carajos crees que estás haciendo?!-cuando Stan se acercó a su amigo y lo empujo, al ver a Kyle en el piso y a Gerald apartado de su hijo, sosteniendo su hombro, su ira fue la suficiente para golpear a Kenny en el rostro, este se sobó la nariz y volvió a sentarse donde antes había estado, lanzándole miradas asesinas al resto.

-Stan…-Wendy se puso pálida al no encontrar el bote.

-¡¿Alguien quiere decirme que carajos está pasando?!-claramente Stan estaba molesto, ayudó a Kyle a levantarse junto a Bebe.

-Es una larga historia.-fue lo único que pudo contestar Sharon mientras suspiraba aliviada al ver a su hijo.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Notas de autor.-Dejare el capítulo aquí colgado y me alejare lentamente, espero les haya gustado porque me esforcé bastante al hacer estos diálogos, realmente fue como una montaña rusa de feelings, espero haberlos dejado bien, nos vemos, gracias por leer y dejen review si les gusto ;)**


	10. Los líderes

_**Jurasick Park 2**_

 **Capítulo 10 Los líderes**

Bradley Stuart se encontraba en un gran dilema, tenía que enfrentarlo a toda costa sin hacer que sus compañeros lo asesinasen ya que originalmente la idea de ingresar de vuelta al océano fue su idea, pero ahora que miraba el panel de mando se daba cuenta que no estuvo en su momento más lucido al tomarla, ahora se encontraban si combustible para avanzar mucho más, prácticamente la flecha apuntaba a "E" de vacío, si no hacía algo se iban a quedar a la deriva del mar, sin posibilidades de volver a la isla, y morir de hambre o sed en altamar, lo que ocurriera primero, eso le aterraba.

-Chicos, tenemos un problemita.-comenzó Bradley.

-¿Enserio? Si no lo decías yo ni en cuenta.-Luis Carlos lanzó una burla bastante cruel, haciendo notar su desacuerdo con la situación a las que lo habían orillado a llevar acabo Bradley, el susodicho no le gustaba la idea de tener el bote en su posesión mientras el resto buscaba a Karen.

-Tranquilo MINORÍA Luis, debemos de trabajar juntos si queremos salir con vida.-le dijo Thomas sobándose la espalda.

-No tenemos combustible, el bote ira a la deriva dentro de poco…-informó Bradley.

-No podemos internarnos en el océano.-exclamó Ed bastante asustado y frotándose los nudillos.

-Tienes que anclar en tierra.-ordeno Jack, a pesar de estar en el piso su voz era imponente.

-¿Y luego qué?-le dijo Luis-Hacer eso implica que estamos a kilómetros del resto.

-Vamos CULO por ellos.-dijo decidido Thomas pensando en Tammy.

-Ah… ¿No nos estaban siguiendo esas criaturitas?-pergunto Butters.

-Demonios…-lanzó Jack-Si tan solo estuviera sano…

-Échenmelas, yo me las cargo de dos en dos, de cuatro en cuatro.-dijo Luis moviendo los puños, pero sin querer movió de más su brazo y una de sus heridas se rompió un poco más provocando que lanzar un grito de dolor, el cual fue atendido por los dos pequeños de Brittany y Ed.

Thomas sabía que no podían estacionar con esos monstruos cerca de ellos, a pesar de ser diminutos su número los superaba en decenas y aquella era una batalla más que perdida y dolorosa, miró por la ventana, ahí seguían aquellos animalejos del demonio, pero al mirar al frente encontró la respuesta a sus problemas.

-Miren.-informó al resto, era una intersección de un rio que daba al mar.

-Si entramos ahí perderemos a aquellas lagartijas.-dijo Bradley acercándose.

-¿Y a qué estamos esperando?-los motivo a avanzar Jack desde el piso con una sonrisa en la cara.

Bradley tomo riendas de la situación y se adentró por aquel caudal, las pequeñas lagartijas se quedaron en la playa, mirando el vehículo, analizando la situación, lanzaron una especie de gruñido para luego internarse en la maleza.

-¡Tomen eso ratas… con escamas!-lanzó Bradley sin saber bien que decir.

Fue justo entonces cuando un sonido metálico de maquina siendo forzada comenzó a sonar y el motor comenzó a sucumbir, Ed apagó el motor con ayuda de su hermana, dejándolos a la deriva de la corriente, que en lugar de empujarlos de vuelta al mar los empujo directamente a una orilla cercana, todo dentro de la cabina se agitó, incluyendo a los enfermos que salieron golpeados hacía la pared, junto a los no tan enfermos.

-Brittany, Ed…-fue lo primero que pudo pensar Jack al ver a sus hermanitos, que aparte de algunos golpes leves y un corte en la rodilla por parte de su hermano, estaban bien.

-Butters.-en cambió Bradley se preocupó por su amigo.

Thomas ayudó a que Luis se sentara bien, todos habían salido un pelín heridos, pero al darse cuenta de la situación maldijo por lo bajo.

-Genial, simplemente genial.-Luis no se molestó en guardarse su enojo para si mismo-Ahora no solo estamos perdidos, además estancados y para mejorar la situación estamos heridos y sin comida.-señaló el latinoamericano.

-Tenemos una PUTA cabra y algunos de esos animalitos PENDEJOS que mate.-le recordó Thomas-Vamos a COGERLOS asarlos, así llamaremos la CULO atención y con suerte nuestros PENES amigos vendrán a buscarnos.-dijo el rubio animado.

-Eso suena razonable.-apoyó Bradley-Thomas y yo saldremos por algo de madera.

-¿Nos dejaran a cargo de los niños?-preguntó Luis haciendo notar que era una mala idea.

-De los alrededores, no nos alejaremos nada.-aseguró Bradley-Vamos Thomas.-el susodicho se levantó y ambos salieron de la cabina, encontrándose con que el crepúsculo había iniciado, y con este la luz solar se perdía gradualmente.

Ambos se apresuraron partiendo ramas en los alrededores, juntando apenas las suficientes para armar un fuego decente se apresuraron a inflamarlas y conseguir fuego, intentaron el viejo truco de rodar la rama, pero al poco tiempo notaron que no daba frutos su trabajo, finalmente terminaron frotando roca contra roca, provocando ligeras chispas y así lentamente formaron el fuego de una fogata, entre ambos tomaron a la cabra, le cortaron la cabeza, recordando los consejos del Topo ya que aquella pieza no era comestible, le quitaron el pelaje del vientre y parte de la espalda, para usarlo de combustible y la colgaron de dos troncos distintos, sujetándola de ambos extremos para que no cayera sobre el fuego.

Su plan efectivamente llamaba la atención, pero no de la de los supervivientes del bote, para su mala suerte.

 _ **Stan pov:**_

-¡¿Alguien quiere decirme qué carajos está pasando?!-grité bastante enojado y rudo al resto, esperando respuestas inmediatamente.

¿Cómo era posible que en alrededor de un día que me ausente para un bien mayor hubieran perdido el bote? Estaba preocupado por ellos, pero sobre todo furioso, el perder el bote significaba perder nuestro único medio de escape hasta que construyamos otro bote, cosa que noto imposible con la suerte que tenemos.

Me encontré con Kyle molido a golpes y en el suelo, Kenny lo había golpeado ¿Por qué? Sin dudarlo un segundo me acerque y junto a Bebe le ayude a levantarse tomándolo por los hombros.

-Es una larga historia.-contestó mama, pude notar cierto deje de alivio en su tono.

Entre Bebe y yo dejamos a Kyle juntó a su familia, la mirada perdida en el piso de Ike no me gustó nada, Bebe se encargó de mi amigo y sus heridas en la cara antes de que yo me dirigiera con mi madre, quien abrazaba a Shelley con lágrimas en los ojos, yo me acerque y me uní al abrazó familiar, nadie se atrevió a interrumpirnos hasta que terminamos el abrazo.

-Puedes iniciar desde el principio, ¿Qué pasó cuando nos fuimos?-pregunte.

-El primer día no ocurrió nada grave, encontraron huevos de quien sabe qué animal y todos cenamos ese día; el problema se presentó en la noche, Damien comenzó a agravar con sus heridas…-al escuchar esas palabras fue como si una punzada me atravesar, mi hermana y Wendy escuchaban atentamente-No lo logró…-justó lo que me temía, no me atrevía a hablar, solo guarde silencio por el pobre profano.

-Lo siento mucho señora Marsh.-dijo Wendy, mama había estado a cargo de Damien, entendí que debía sentirse bastante mal por este, pero volvió a suspirar, el mal tragó parecía no querer acabar, tuvimos que esperar que diera un suspiro antes de que continuara.

-Este segundo día todo… se salió de control…Desapareció Karen y cuando la encontramos… ella, ella…-comenzó a llorar sobre mi chaqueta, yo la abrace mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas, conocía a Karen lo suficiente como para considerarla una amiga bastante cercana, siempre nos trató bien a todos por igual, incluso a Cartman… Y ahora ya no estaba… Fue como si un vació en mi corazón se formara, si así me sentía yo no podía imaginar el dolor de Kenny.

-¿Y el bote?-preguntó Shelley después de un minuto de silencio.

-Cuando volvimos ya no estaba.-contó mama-Y eso no es todo, ese tal Mark y Kenny golpearon a Kyle, Stan esto no está gustando nada.-me dijo ella, no sabía cómo contestar aquello, a mí tampoco me agradaba la situación, pero no podía hacer nada por cambiarla, solo solucionarla lo mejor posible-¿A ustedes como les fue?

-Realmente no nos pasó nada, solo encontramos algunas cajas con suministros y las trajimos.-le dije, no quería preocuparla más de lo debido.

-¿Qué haremos Stan?-preguntó Wendy secándose las lágrimas.

-No lo sé, no lo sé.-conteste-Podemos intentar rodear la isla para encontrar el bote.-sugerí.

-No sé, no creo que sea buena idea.-dijo Shelley-Tenemos que poner a todos a salvo.-explicó.

-¿Dónde?-preguntó Wendy.

-El centro de visitantes.-sugirió mama.

-No es seguro…-fue lo único que pude contestar.

-Tampoco es que haya muchos lugares seguros.-contesto Wendy y tuve que lanzarle una mirada para que no diera falsas esperanzas, yo no volvería a aquel lugar con esos dinosaurios de ojos brillantes cerca-No podemos quedarnos a la intemperie.-contesto.

-Demonios…-mi cabeza estaba en un dilema, por un lado no era mala idea volver al centro de visitantes, ahí había comida para todos nosotros y si fortificábamos sus defensas en la habitación garaje podríamos conseguir una zona relativamente segura y el claro… Ese claro podía salvarnos, pues nos permitiría ver si un Rex o un dinosaurio peor se acercaba a nosotros.

Por otro lado el claro podía ser una desventaja ante dinosaurios pequeños que podrían utilizarlo en nuestra contra el terreno y tendernos emboscadas sin posibilidades de escape, además están esos dinosaurios con los ojos brillantes en la oscuridad, no los conocemos y si nos llegan a atacar las posibilidades de daños son infinitas, no era una decisión fácil.

Finalmente teníamos la playa, una decisión bastante tonta si lo que queremos es salir vivos, pues no tenemos defensa alguna, será fácil rastrearnos y la comida es prácticamente inexistente… Todo apuntaba a que el centro de visitantes era una buena táctica, además Thomas sabe cómo llegar, él fue quien nos dijo que todos los caminos llevan al centro de visitantes, que en este caso remplazo a Roma.

Si Thomas se encontrara con los del bote no dudo en que tomaría esa decisión si no nos llegara a encontrar, entonces ¿Por qué me preocupa tanto el tomar esa decisión? Tal vez solo sea los peligros, no quiero que nadie vuelva a morir por culpa de las decisiones que tomo, aunque lo cierto es que trató de ayudar, no siempre termina bien… Y si alguien más muere por mi culpa…yo…yo…

-Mojón.-Shelley interrumpió mis pensamientos posando una mano protectora sobre mi hombro, eso me calmó bastante-No tenemos más opción.-me limite a mover la cabeza en forma de afirmación, antes de levantarme.

-Bien, escuchen.-todas las miradas se volvieron a mi, excepto las de Kenny y Ike, que seguían demasiado tristes como para afrontar nada, a simple vista era notorio-No podemos quedarnos aquí, tenemos que partir…

-¿Qué?-grito Mark-¡¿Es que estás loco?!

-Miren, no podemos quedarnos en la playa a esperar un rescate, muy probablemente para este momento el bote ya no tendrá combustible.-dije con todo mi pesar-Así que debemos movernos a un sitio seguro y buscar una nueva manera de escapar de esta…

-¡Debemos buscar al resto!-se indignó la señora Stotch, sus sobrinos e hijo no estaban entre nosotros, era comprensible.

-Thomas no está, puede que los guie al centro de visitantes, él sabía que nos dirigiríamos ahí.-asegure al resto-Está a seis horas de aquí a pie.-indique.

-¿Es seguro ahí?-preguntó el padre de Kyle.

-Estamos más expuestos aquí.-tuve que decir, aquello me pesaba, pues era casi como mentir.

-¿Piensas que es seguro que deberíamos hacer esto?-preguntó Bebe.

-No, pero es nuestra única opción.-les dije, todos voltearon a verse no muy convencidos unos a otros antes de aceptar-Bien, dejen que descansemos un poco y en la mañana nos pondremos en mar…-quería decir hasta que fui interrumpido por un rugidito.

Un pequeño Compi muy parecido al de Karen se acercaba a nosotros dando saltitos y rugiendo, Ike gritó desesperado y pegándose al pecho de su padre al ver a aquella criaturita… No entendía bien el porque, y no quería entenderlo, pero Kenny fue el que me preocupo cuando se acercó al animal y trató de aplastarlo.

-Kenny, amigo, no…-lo detuve justó a tiempo, dejando que la criaturita escapara.

-¡Quítate de encima Stan!-gritó Kenny.

-Kenny contrólate, es solo un animali…-trate de decirle antes de que del mismo lugar donde se había ocultado aquella pequeña lagartija salieran varias de estas, pero solamente nos ignoraron y pasaron de largo, como si estuvieran huyendo de algo, fue entonces cuando escuchamos un nuevo siseo, algo desconocido para nuestros oídos.

-¡Corran!-grito Shelley y entre todos ayudamos a que se levantaran, tome a Kyle del hombro y junto a Bebe ayude a que caminara, su padre tomo de la mano a Ike y Ruby, el resto ya estaba casi listo para salir corriendo cuando una criatura salto del mismo arbusto de antes.

Tenía dos crestas en la frente, un hocico largo y en general un cuerpo bastante pequeño para su cabeza, con un cuello firme y unos dientes filosos que se dejaban ver desde el exterior, además de unas patas firmes, sin embargo era apenas de la mitad de mi tamaño, no sabía que monstruo era, pero no quería descubrirlo.

Lanzó un sonidito que parecía amistoso y algo cómico, pero al ver que nadie le contesto lanzó un rugido agresivo, moviendo su cola de un color negro moteado de verde.

Hizo un nuevo siseo al descubrirnos, cosa que llamo la atención de los arbustos… Al voltear a todos lados lo note, estábamos acorralados por esas criaturas, detrás de nosotros el mar se extendía, Shelley cargó casi todas las provisiones junto a Romper Stomper; finalmente un último siseo se escuchó de aquellos monstruos, esta vez uno más general y que sonó ronco, a la vez que una especie de melena salía de ellos, era algo que nunca había visto, pues aquella cosa había salido de sus cuellos como una carpa, y para empeorar los más cercanos lanzaron hacía nosotros una especie de saliva negra, le dio en sus torsos a Tammy, la señora Stoch, y Cartman, todos saltamos asustados por aquello, no podíamos enfrentarlos, apenas y teníamos munición, así que sin pensarlo bien grite:

-¡Corran!

Todos me obedecieron, causando que el pandemónium se desatara sobre nosotros.

Aquellas criaturas al ver nuestra huida se agitaron y comenzaron a perseguirnos, saltaron sobre la espalda de Cartman, quien era el último de la formación y para nuestra suerte soporto el peso del animal, pero mi hermana que se estaba hasta al fondo para golpear aquellos monstruos le disparo al monstruo en el vientre, causando que este soltara a mi amigo y cayera al suelo, note como gemía del dolor, siendo aplastado por sus compinches, aquellos monstruos eran fácilmente veinte y nosotros la mitad, además que aquellos dinosaurios eran más veloces, porque antes de que pasaran treinta segundos ya estaban entre nuestras piernas, todos lanzábamos patadas para quitarnos a esas criaturas de encima, note el llanto de Linda al adelantarse más que el resto porque uno de esos monstruos le había rozado la pierna, el resto se quedaba igual, yo iba a mitad de la formación, siendo Wendy la que la lideraba, Kenny golpeaba fuertemente en el rostro con una vara a aquellos monstruos, que parecían no ser afectados por ese movimiento.

Mama tenía uno de esos a su lado y rece que el animal no se lanzara sobre ella, pero hizo algo aun peor, le escupió nuevamente esa sustancia negra, dándole en mitad del rostro, antes de tratar de saltar nuevamente sobre ella, si no hubiera sido porque ella al sentir aquello salió corriendo más rápido le hubiera dado de lleno, en lugar el monstruo termino siendo pisoteado por los que íbamos al final de la formación y yo personalmente le lance una patada en su cuello, cosa que nos ganó el último lugar de la formación.

Bebe y yo ayudábamos a Kyle quien también daba de lo suyo para salir adelante, pero le era imposible avanzar tan deprisa como el resto, sea como lo hayan golpeado le dieron muy duro, uno de aquellos animales trato de tirarse encima de mi amiga rubia, así que yo los jale hacía mi para evitar que el dinosaurio diera sobre ambos, rasgando el brazo de Bebe por milímetros con sus garras delanteras.

La persecución siguió durante lo que me parecieron años, mi respiración comenzaba a ser acelerada en un intento de mis pulmones para almacenar más aire, pero en realidad solo afectaba al diafragma, y si no conseguía calmarme un dolor bastante conocido en el estómago me iba a afectar, así que contra todo pronóstico solté a Kyle y tome el rifle de Jack, que ahora era mío, ordenando a Wendy y Shelley:

-¡Disparen!-fue mi orden accionando el gatillo y dándole a uno de esos animales en una pierna, provocando que rodara en el piso antes de caer totalmente.

Wendy que llevaba el revolver apunto con mano temblorosa y dio en un costado a una criatura a pleno salto que se dirigía a Ruby y Tammy.

Shelley por su parte daba pequeñas ráfagas de tiro para salvaguardar la munición de la ametralladora que llevaba, al estar ambos al final de la formación no teníamos miedo en darle a nuestros compañeros, en cambio Wendy solo disparaba en caso de ser totalmente necesario.

El resto se limitaba a correr y ayudar con el hecho de evitar ser alcanzados o mordidos por algunos de esos monstruos, después de un sufrimiento que parecía imposible de soportar aquellos monstruos habían perdido a diez de los suyos en el camino y sin más se retiraron en dirección a la espesa arboleada, estábamos a menos de cien metros del lugar de partida, pero estábamos tan exhaustos como si hubiéramos corrido una maratón, eso que habíamos corrido más en la anterior isla y de eso hace no una semana, pero ahora estábamos desnutridos y en peor estado tanto físico como psicológico para poder evitarlo.

A unos veinte o quince metros de nosotros se encontraba ese animal al que le había disparado en la pierna, que intentaba levantarse y volver a la selva con sus compañeros, pero mi hermana y yo nos acercamos, el monstruo nos lanzó su baba negra pero ambos nos apartamos y Shelley lo tomo de la mandíbula, obligándolo a cerrarla, el monstruo amenazo con sus manos, pero yo le pise una, causando que se retorciera de dolor, sin dignarme a mostrar piedad con el mismo pie le di un pisotón a la otra, la criatura solo podía mover una pierna y su cola, se movía de forma desesperada para intentar salvarse, era lastimoso verlo así, finalmente tome un cuchillo y apunte a su garganta, comencé a cortar, pero su dura piel escamosa le impedía a mi cuchillo atravesar tan fácilmente, así que comencé a tallar de arriba abajo; arriba abajo; el animal comenzó a retorcerse del dolor y tratando de salvar su vida, pero no me importo un carajo, solo dejo de moverse cuando escuche a mi cuchillo atravesando algo más que piel, su carne,, su sangre recorrió mi mano y fue entonces cuando dio un último espasmo con su pierna y dejo de moverse, estaba muerto.

-La cena.-le dije a mi hermana antes de acercarme al agua para limpiarme la sangre.

Shelley llevo a esa criatura a donde se encontraba el resto arrastrándola y yo no tarde en llegar después de lavar mis manos con ayuda de la marea, no era el único, algunos más como mama, quien a pesar de haberse quitado esa sustancia note del rostro note como en donde había caído esa sustancia parecía inflamado, no demasiado, pero la mitad de su rostro estaba rojo como un tomate, para nuestra suerte la noche ya estaba en su esplendor y todos estábamos a salvo, pero no debíamos quedarnos quietos, no ahora.

-Bien, descansen rápido, tenemos que movernos.-les dije acercándome.

-¿Qué eran esas criaturas?-exigió saber Mark.

-¿Nos ves cara de minoría?-preguntó Cartman, no tenía que ser un genio para adivinar que se refería a Alarcón.

-Que yo sepa ningún dinosaurio podía hacer eso… Eran lagartijas…-dijo Tammy asustada.

-Algunos eran alados.-aseguró Wendy como si corrigiera a una compañera en clases… que tan lejanos sentía esos días, extraño la escuela, pero sobre todo a quienes ya no podrán visitar la escuela, cada vez me odiaba más por no poder pasar más tiempo con los que nos habían abandonado… Era un sentimiento fatal y de culpa inmenso.

-Bueno, no importa lo que sean, tenemos cena, a hacer una fogata.-sugirió Cartman, algunos lo miraron mal, pero yo no pude evitar reír por sus ganas de comer, a pesar de todo lo que ha pasado, aunque de cierta manera una comida no nos vendría mal para reponer energías y además necesitábamos distraernos de la persecución que habíamos sido presentes, debíamos pensar en algo más...

El resto de los dinosaurios que se quedaron en el camino los arrastramos entre Mark, Shelley, Tammy, sorpresivamente Cartman y yo, eran en total siete, lo cual significaba que habíamos herido a varios de ellos de gravedad y que tal vez dudarían en volvernos a atacar, por lo menos no sin refuerzos.

Wendy, Kyle y Bebe se encargaron de hacer una fogata, aunque yo estaba seguro que eso llamaría la atención decidí que era más importante estar alimentados, asamos los animales de uno en uno, a duras penas encontramos el termino exacto para evitar comer las partes malas, comimos hasta reventar y eso que sobraron dos de estos, decidimos cocinarlos y llevarlos para en conserva para el camino, guardándola en las cajas que habíamos recuperado del dichoso centro de visitantes, al cual debíamos volver, nos acercamos nuevamente a la cerca donde el día pasado Wendy, mi hermana y yo habíamos pasado para seguir el camino al centro de visitantes.

Algo en mi interior, un instinto, me decía algo… Cosa que yo no quise creer, pero que por algún motivo me afectaba demasiado el tan solo pensarlo:

La lucha solo ha comenzado.

 _ **Fin Stan POV**_

 **Continuara…**

 **Notas de autor.-Espero les haya gustado lectores sedientos de sangre, sí, te hablo a ti Luis y a ti también. No es la primera vez que hago un POV, pero si la primera vez que creo hacerlo de forma convincente, pues en Jovenes Magos solo el de Cartman me salió bien a mi punto de vista.**

 **Espero este capitulo les agradara, porque esta dinámica digamos es la que se va mantener tantito, sé que parece un sin sentido envíar a los demás al centro de visitantes, pero siendo honestos no tenían ningún mejor lugar a donde ir.**

 **Gracias por leer los primeros capítulos y si les gustó no olviden dejar review para que traiga caps con más frecuencia ;) Eso sería todo, nos vemos el siguiente capitulo donde posiblemente mi maldad se desarrolle en algo más, hasta entonces reviews, digo, nos vemos.**


	11. Viejos enemigos

_**Jurasick Park 2**_

 **Capítulo 11 Viejos enemigos**

Todos en el bote se sentían fatal, simplemente estaban más que jodidos, las condiciones no estaban a su favor, con tres heridos de gravedad, dos niños y solo dos chicos con la suficiente fuerza para soportar el peso sobre sus hombros, siendo Bradley el que tenía que soportar casi todo el peso, al haber sido su decisión la de abandonar la playa ahora todos lo veían como el culpable de aquella catástrofe, cuando lo único que buscaba era ayudar, que no hubiera más heridos, pero ahora el bote estaba fuera del agua y no había forma de que volviera a esta, la única cosa buena era que tenían comida, la carne de cordero y los Compis, Bradley meditaba en la oscuridad completamente solo mientras el resto dormía y Thomas revisaba el mapa gigante de la isla Nublar.

Bradley sentía un sopor increíble, se había comido una pierna entera, lo cual era mucho considerando que en los últimos días casi no había probado bocado de nada, dejaron bastante carne para después, unas chuletas de cordero y un par de cuerpos de Compi, eran sus provisiones, no tenían realmente nada más y no sabían cuánto tardaría el resto en encontrarlos, podrían tardar horas, días… Inclusive semanas con la inmensidad del lugar.

De todas maneras Bradley se encontraba cansado y agotado frente a la fogata, pero no dormía, no podía, tenía que vigilar al resto, lo veían, algo así, como su líder… A pesar de que sus acciones fueron guiadas por el miedo, pero ¿Realmente se le podía culpar? No tenían otra opción que alejarse de aquellos animales a menos que hubieran querido exponer a los heridos, pero esas palabras no convencerían a sus compañeros, es más fácil juzgar que aplicar acciones, pudo entender la posición de Stan en la anterior isla, la presión de que vidas humanas pendieran de las decisiones que tomaras, tal vez no lo sigan ciegamente, pero definitivamente, y a pesar de sus errores, estaban dispuesto a seguir a Bradley… Posiblemente para no tener que cargar con la responsabilidad.

Le preocupaba sobre todo que Butters se encontrara bien, había parado de atenderlo con bastante regularidad, como lo había hecho en el bote, y solo se había limitado a liderar la situación, si Butters agravaba sería su culpa, pero si no lideraba todos pudieran morir, eran cosas que el azar no perdonaría y que solo a e él le tocaría sufrir.

Bueno, tal vez no solo a él, por lo menos Thomas lo apoyaba, Butters también, pero nadie parecía realmente confiar en Butters, ni siquiera sus primos o Thomas, y Bradley tenía que admitirlo, no le sorprendía aquello después de la actitud que tomo Caos en su mente, a pesar de salvarlos en varias ocasiones era un lado de Butters que nadie quería volver a ver así el mismísimo Tiranosaurus Rex se presentara frente a ellos.

Trató de no caer en el sopor de la noche comiendo a hurtadillas sobras del hueso, aunque paró de hacerlo cuando al levantar una de las sobras se encontró con una linda cucaracha que seguía en este, casi daba una arcada, pero guardo su preciado líquido estomacal justo a tiempo; no estaba para ponerse fino en aquellas situaciones.

Volvió a su asiento en un tronco caído, mirando las estrellas y la fogata para que esta no sucumbiera, pero más pronto de lo que le hubiera gustado vio a lo lejos un nubarrón, cosa nada sorprendente considerando que la neblina suele ser uno de los indicios que una tormenta está cerca y lo primero que habían visto al llegar a la isla era eso mismo, neblina; tomo la decisión de decirle a Thomas sobre la situación, así que se levantó de su asiento y fue directamente hasta la cabina, el bote estaba bastante inclinado, pero no lo suficiente para volver a las paredes el nuevo piso, así que no tuvieron grandes problemas para conseguir dormir en aquel lugar, en una esquina Butters se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos, cerca de él Jack y sus hermanos Ed y Brittany, de cada lado, para terminar la formación se encontraba pegado a la pared Luis, bastante enfermo cabe decir, apenas y probo bocado de la última comida e insistía bastante en el frío de la isla, estando a casi noventa grados Fahrenheit de temperatura.

En la otra esquina y tirado contra el frio suelo metálico se encontraba Thomas zambullido en el mapa de la isla, aprendiéndose cada detalle a a la perfección e intentado encontrar rutas que les fueran útiles, o por lo menos su ubicación, el rubio estaba seguro que debían dejar en aquel lugar el barco y volver cuando encontraran al resto para reintegrarse fácilmente en el océano, problema es que su teoría no aplicaba en caso de que las aguas del rio se calmaran y era eso justamente lo que estaba pasando, este había perdido dirección en el transcurso de la jornada debido a que se estaba concentrando en la tormenta, incluso el agua parecía ir a contracorriente, la lluvia se manifestaría de un momento a otro.

-Thomas.-hablo Bradley.

-¿Qué ocurre MUERDEALMOHADAS?-preguntó Thomas amablemente, provocando que la pequeña Brittany moviera su pierna como protesta al grito involuntario-Vamos a LAMIERDA afuera.-sugirió Thomas notando que iba a despertar a los presentes.

Ambos rubios salieron de la cabina, encontrándose a babor del bote que les había salvado la vida y del cual ahora no sabían si depender o no.

-¿Has encontrado algo útil?-preguntó Bradley.

-El PUTO diseño tipográfico del lugar permite la PERRA canalización de varios ríos en distintas zonas…-explico Thomas.

-En español.-Bradley no entendió ni "j" de las palabras del chico.

-Hay demasiados CULOS ríos que se comunican con el mar como para ubicarnos, no soy experto en TETAS cartografía, pero hago lo que puedo…-se excusó Thomas.

-Es mi culpa por traerlos aquí.-dijo Bradley llevándose ambas manos para llorar-Deberíamos estar en la playa con el resto.

-Cálmate PENDEJO, saldremos de esta.-le tranquilizó Thomas.

-¡¿En serio?! ¿Cómo?-inquirió Bradley-Solo cuatro de nosotros pueden caminar.

-Podemos cargar cada quien con los heridos.-expreso Thomas.

-Esa es una idea…-Bradley iba a descartar esa idea, pero luego de pensarlo bien parecía la única manera de poder llegar a algún lado-Bueno, pero aun así ¿A dónde iremos si no sabemos dónde estamos?

-Al centro de MIERDA visitantes.-aseguró Thomas-En el caso de que el resto quiera COGERNOS buscarnos es cosa de que nos quedemos en ese lugar, todos los caminos van a CLITORIS Roma, en este caso al centro de visitantes.-aseguró Thomas.

-Supongo que tienes razón.-dijo Bradley-Gracias amigo.-le puso una mano sobre su hombro en muestra de agradecimiento, unos segundos después el agua comenzó a cerner sobre ellos, de una manera ligera aun, por lo que paercían estar cubiertos por un aura invisible-

Ambos se cubrieron las cabezas esperanzados de no mojarse de más, cuando un leve sonido de ramas rotas sono por la arboleada.

-La fogata.-Bradley mostró que aquella cosa ya había terminado de existir gracias al agua-Oh mierda.

-Mañana será MIERDA otro día-aseguró Thomas riendo, acompañado por el contrario, sus risas fueron interrumpidas por un rugido extraño, diferente a todo aquel dinosaurio hasta el momento, había algo que los acechaba y lo peor era que ellos no podían ver a su atacante, aunque por las circunstancias era más probable que el animal pudiera verlos con relativa facilidad.

Detrás de los arbustos una criatura sedienta de sangre lograba camuflarse con la madre noche y confundirse a las miradas de los desprevenidos, los cuales solo sabían de su presencia por su instinto al miedo; en el bote ambos miraban en todas direcciones para intentar aclarar de dónde venían los sonidos, pero era más que evidente que la zona de la fogata era donde más probabilidades había de que un monstruo apareciera, la lluvia caía sobre ellos molestando su visión y oído, se escuchaban los fuertes latidos del corazón de ambos a duras penas, la lluvia agravaba cada vez más, los truenos se acercaban, casi pasaba un minuto desde que habían oído aquellos ruidos y se negaban a voltear de donde estaban, el dinosaurio salió de las sombras, con su cabeza, inconfundible donde fuera que la vieran, de talla de cocodrilo, con una fauces fuertes, cuello rígido y ojos asesinos inyectados en ámbar, un monstruo prehistórico se acercó a ellos con un rugido embistiendo el bote.

-¡No puede ser! ¡No él!-grito Bradley a la vez que caían en el piso del bote ambos gracias al empuje de la criatura, adentro en la cabina todos despertaron al unísono y la pequeña Brittany comenzó a llorar mientras su hermano los abrazaba a ambos.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Butters antes de que otra embestida diera contra el casco y todos se agitaran sin poder controlar sus acciones ante tal fuerza sobre humana que rebasaba los límites de resistencia.

En la cubierta los dos rubios intentaban levantarse arduamente para evitar ser lanzados a las aguas del rio que parecían agitarse cada vez más de manera peligrosa y gracias a las mareas del océano la corriente se internaba en los adentros de la peligrosa jungla.

A duras penas lograron ponerse de pie antes de que otra embestida diera en el casco, del mismo animal y le diera un giro de casi noventa grados, dejando uno de sus costados como la nueva base y tirando a Thomas y Bradley en el lodo de la noche, los truenos comenzaban a amenazar, relámpagos cubrían el lugar, fue entonces cuando vieron la sombra nuevamente detrás del bote que comenzaba a ser arrastrado por la corriente, del monstruo que tanto los había torturado anteriormente, un Spinosaurus, bastante más pequeño que el antecesor, pero no por eso menos fuerte, su cuerpo grisáceo permitía que se confundiera entre la noche, con una mandíbula de cocodrilo inconfundible, amplios brazos que terminaban en garras mortales y temibles para desgarrar al más fuerte de los animales, la única y vital diferencia se encontraba en el lomo, le faltaba la espina dorsal, pero fuera de eso era un Spinosaurio, bastante joven por su tamaño, pero feroz como sus contemporáneos adultos en la otra isla.

Fue como si todos esos horrores vividos previamente hubieran vuelto en un manto nocturno que dejaba al descubierto la sed de sangre del monstruo, atraído indudablemente por la comida que tenían ellos, encontrando un manjar mucho mejor del que hubiera esperado, una criatura que no les perdonaría sus vidas ni aunque pudiera tener libre albedrío, un monstruo primitivo que solo se importaba su ración diaria de alimento y ya, y ellos no tenían la mínima arma para defenderse, pero sabían que aun teniéndolas sería inútil contra aquella piel escamosa y gruesa, estaban más que perdidos, una nueva embestida dio contra el barco y este comenzó a alejarse gracias a la corriente, pero estaba a punto de dejar a los dos rubios que sin importarles el peligro se levantaron del charco de lodo y dirigieron hasta la embarcación ignorando los rugidos del animal que los había descubierto y para sorpresa de ambos se agacho en cuatro patas amenazando con sus mandíbulas a ambos, pero era demasiado tarde, se encontraban en el bote y aquella amenaza no hubiera servido en lo más mínimo, ambos trataban de llegar a la cabina mientras intentaban no caer en el torrente de agua que se estaba formando y a la vez no resbalar por la superficie mojada gracias al agua.

El animal aprovecho el momento para intentar atacar, pero ambos precavidos se lanzaron a un lado, junto a nueva estampida que recupero un poco el ángulo de inclinación del bote este comenzó a alejarse de la orilla para internarse isla dentro, dejando al animal sin comida momentánea, los dos rubios sonrieron y se abrazaron por lo que acababan de librarse, vieron como el animal rugía en su dirección y se internaba en la selva nuevamente, eso los lleno de regocijo y ambos caminaron con mucho cuidado hasta la cabina, donde se encontraron con los heridos, aún más heridos gracias a los golpes causados por el dinosaurio, sus sonrisas desaparecieron totalmente y se transformaron en horror cuando enfrente suya se encontraron con nada más y nada menos que una corriente rápida y peligrosa, el bote podría resistir, pero sería un paseo agitado.

Minutos atrás los supervivientes liderados por Stan Marsh se encontraban en la cerca que colindaba el terreno donde acaban los límites de la playa para continuar con una espesura casi inhumana, la mayoría de los presentes recuperaban fuerzas antes de cruzar aquellas puertas, algunos como Gerald llegaron a dormir rápidamente, pero otros como Kenny, Ike, Tammy y Ruby solo se concentraban en mantenerse despiertos, tenían miedo a cerrar los ojos y encontrarse nuevamente con aquella terrible imagen de la pequeña Karen desfigurada, no querían revivir la escena y estaban seguros que si dormían perderían bastante de su sanidad, aunque Kenny aprovecho para secarse un nuevo torrente de lágrimas, seguía sin poder aceptar la muerte de Karen y con un dolor en el pecho que lastimaba a todos los presentes sin necesidad de que el mismo dijera nada.

Kyle intentaba recuperarse de las heridas causadas por sus compañeros en momentos de ira, con ayuda de Bebe y Stan se acercó a ellos.

-¿Cómo te sientes amigo?-preguntó Stan al pelirrojo.

Kyle suspiro y se levantó con más facilidad y sin ayuda de Bebe, pero seguía mareado, efecto que le termino cobrando un gran dolor de cabeza, Bebe se limitaba a observar con una mueca de disgusto; Stan por su parte trataba de recuperar aliento, seguía agotado por la pequeña jornada contra aquellos animales.

-Mejor.-respondió mientras se llevaba una mano a la cabeza-Casi.

-Bien, trata de recomponerte antes que salgamos.-le aconsejo Stan mientras se alejaba a con su hermana para poder tener una estrategia de contingencia.

-¿Kyle?-Wendy se acercó a ambos-¿Te sientes…?

-Sí.-respondió el susodicho sabiendo lo que venía-¿Qué ocurre Wen?

-Necesito hablar con ambos.-la chica habló seriamente-En privado, vengan.-comenzaron a alejarse del resto hasta llegar a unos pequeños arbustos donde Wendy decidió que nadie los escucharía.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Bebe.

-Es sobre Stan, estoy preocupada por él.-dijo Wendy-No quiere que nadie lo sepa, pero puedo confiar en ustedes en caso de que algo… llegue a pasar, ¿Recuerdan que Stan tenía asma?

-No me digas que esa mierda volvió justo ahora.-dijo Kyle molestó recordando como en más de una ocasión había ayudado a Stan a soportar los ataques de respiración que sufría, al ver como Wendy asentía una ira nueva se apodero de él-¡Maldito seas imbécil!-gritó al cielo, como si aquello pudiera resolver sus problemas.

-¡Esto es serio Kyle!-le dijo Bebe ofendida-¿Entonces volvió el asma de Stan?-preguntó Bebe aunque sabía la respuesta-¿Cómo?

-No estoy segura, tengo la teoría de que esa mierda volvió después de todo el humo que aspiramos en el incendio antes de escapar de la anterior isla debió afectar a sus pulmones nuevamente y como no hicimos ninguna actividad física hasta que fuimos al centro de visitantes hasta entonces no le dio pleno ataque.-dijo Wendy sin estar segura.

-Lo mejor que podemos hacer es ayudarlo si entra en una crisis.-aseguró Bebe-Hasta entonces nadie hable de esto con Stan, y Wendy, gracias por confiar en nosotros.

Todos volvieron con el resto de los supervivientes, ya se encontraban en mejor estado, no uno bueno, pero relativamente mejor al que se hallaban antes, solo les faltaba partir al interior de la jungla, tuvieron que levantarse gracias a que una lluvia cernió sobre ellos y los empapo rápidamente, tornándose en una tormenta más rápido de lo que les hubiera gustado y como si no fuera suficiente para recordarles en el lugar que estaban escucharon a lo lejos un rugido de otro animal desconocido.

-Vámonos.-sugirió Stan al resto mientras caían relámpagos y truenos, a duras penas todos caminaban en la espesura de la noche, sin dejar lugar a ningún espacio para quejas o siquiera hablar.

Los Broflovski iban abrazados para protegerse del viento contracorriente, y uno de ellos tenía a su lado a una chica rubia mientras que Gerald intentaba proteger a Ruby, por su lado los Marsh y Wendy lideraban la formación, hasta el fondo y a pesar de los disgustos Cartman, Tammy y Romper Stomper iban juntos para evitar separarse del resto, cosa que Kenny ignoraba totalmente, resistía al viento a duras penas, pero seguía solitario, nadie le acribillo para darle ayuda, aunque hubieran podido lo seguirían dejando solo.

Finalmente Stan decidió que en aquellas condiciones no lograrían avanzar correctamente y se refugiaron en el túnel intermedio de la montaña, escucharon como los truenos impactaban diversas superficies en un periodo de tiempo relativamente corto, estaban todos temblando de frio pues parecía que se habían zambullido en el agua por la fuerza que tenía la tormenta, así que se dedicaron a secarse lo mejor que pudieran y al ver que la tormenta solo aumentaba en intensidad decidieron dormir ahí, después de todo el sitio solo contaba con dos entrada y algo intentaba entrar se podrían dar cuenta, además de tener un gran espacio para ellos, la primera guardia la montaron Stan, Shelley, Wendy, Bebe y Kyle; el resto cayeron dormidos debido al agotamiento, incluso Ike, Tammy y Ruby; quienes se movían de un lado a otro entre sueños; pero Kenny seguía sin pronunciar palabra alguna, solo mirando hacia la nada, incapaz de dormir por sus pensamientos en su hermanita y ahora también a su familia, ¿Cómo le iba a decir a sus padres que su hermana había muerto por un descuido de Ike? Estaba claro que la culpa del canadiense era legítima y le haría pagar por la muerte de su hermana, le haría pagar todo ese sufrimiento, no en aquel momento, pero en cuando tuviera la oportunidad no la negaría.

Stan, Shelley y Wendy le contaban la situación del centro de visitantes a Kyle y Bebe, aprovechando que el resto no prestaba atención para no asustarles, le contaban de los pequeños dinosaurios con los ojos brillantes, desconocidos hasta entonces, pero atacaban en grupos grandes, lo cual les daba una seria ventaja contra esos animales, cosa buena era que el sitio de provisiones se encontraba lejos del alcance de esos animales.

Fue Kyle quien se asustó más por la idea de la llanura gigante en donde encontraron a los sauropodos, si las predicciones eran correctas algunos carnívoros mayores podrían rondar por aquellos lares para alimentarse, o incluso menores como los velociraptos, que no por eso pasaban a ser una menor amenaza.

Todos esos planes cruzaban por la mente de los cinco a la vez que miraban ambas puertas para evitar el ingreso de más animales indeseados, fuera aun la lluvia prevalecía con tremenda fuerza en un arbusto cercano un par de puntos amarillos resplandecían ante la oscuridad, a este se le unieron otro par, y luego otro, y otro más, a la vez que unos pequeños siseos sonaban entre los arbustos, todos esos puntos amarillos tenían en vista a los supervivientes a mitad del túnel, la lluvia los escondía perfectamente de la visión de ellos.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Notas de autor-Para este momento deben de preguntarse muchas pregutnas (Evidentemente) Pero todo sera respondido después, ahora sí, me despido, espero les haya gustado y esperen más pronto, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo donde la crueldad comenzara a aumentar ;)**


	12. Los ojos que brillan

_**Jurasick Park 2**_

 **Capítulo 12 Los ojos que brillan**

En el bote Ed y Brittany abrazaban a su hermano mayor Jack mientras las corrientes los empujaban y los obligaban a golpearse de uno a otro lado de maneras horripilantes, primero cayeron los dos varones sobre su pequeña hermana que lanzó un grito de dolor, antes de que pudieran disculparse fueron lanzados hacía atrás, dándose Ed un golpe en la cabeza, Jack lloraba por ver sufrir a sus hermanos, pero antes de que pudiera ayudarlos volvieron a ser sacudidos, provocando que se diera fuerte contra sus heridas y Brittany se diera un golpe en toda la espalda.

El bote estaba descontrolado, no había manera de afrontarlo, el timón iba y venía de uno a otro lado girando bajo su propio eje para balancear el bote, pero este parecía querer ir en contra de los pasajeros que lejos de estar en un ambiente tranquilo para los enfermos se agitaban descontroladamente entre los rápidos de un rio, la tormenta externa lanzaba rayos espantosos que volvían sus gritos apenas audibles.

Thomas intentó levantarse, solo para terminar contra la pared gracias a un giro de contra corriente, antes de poder reaccionar el bote dio hacía atrás y el chico cayó al piso dándose duro contra la espalda y las heridas que tenía de los compis maldiciendo involuntariamente por todo lo alto, los rugidos atronadores del exterior, combinados con los gritos de horror de ellos mismos y las aguas enardecidas que parecían despedazar cuerpos, dejaron que el resto se perdiera de aquel ataque de insultos quedara inaudible para nadie más que el rubio.

Butters intentaba moverse del sitio donde estaba pero rápidamente el bote boto, provocando que comenzara a rodar en el piso y que sus heridas desprendieran un dolor casi tan grave como cuando se las había hecho, incluso peor pues para antes de que dejaran de doler estas remontaban en dolor gracias a que el rio tenía un giro, una piedra salvaje hacía acto o algún otro objeto que los golpeaba.

Luis fue sacudido varias veces y al poco tiempo quedo inconsciente gracias al dolor que causaban los bruscos movimientos que recibían, se sentía inútil, si bien antes había sido de mucha ayuda en aquellos momentos era incapaz de hacer nada, y por como la situación se llevaba a cabo nadie podía.

Sin embargo Bradley intentaba convencerse que aquello era mejor que sufrir el dolor de la furia de aquel spino joven atrás en la orilla donde si no hubiera sido por aquel monstruo poderoso seguirían atascados, pero ahora todos recibían constantes golpes y saltaban en el aire gracias al impulso de las olas, era sorprendente el notar como la embarcación resistía, a pesar de que todos ellos no les gustara eso les convenía para internarse con los heridos lo más posible dentro de la isla sin tener que moverlos por la espesa selva, donde habitaba aquel monstruo spino.

Bradley intentó levantarse, solo para caer y darse en la cara al caer de vuelta contra el piso, sintió un ardor profundo al dar contra el duro suelo de madera; era como si un dolor incrementara cada vez más en aquella zona, cuando se levantó noto unas motas de sangre y al llevarse su mano al rostro noto que apenas podía sentir el tacto de sus dedos en su nariz, otra estampida de las ondas le impidió permitirse velar por su propia salud y se llevó su manga a la nariz mientras se esforzaba por volver al timón y navegar un poco mejor, pero otro trompicón lo tiro de panzazo al piso, provocando un dolor increíble en toda la zona afectada y Bradley se quedó acostado, aferrándose para no salir lanzado.

Mientras tanto Brittany y Ed intentaban proteger las heridas de Jack, para que este no sufriera, pero solo lograban golpearse más a ellos mismos siendo ellos los que se llevaban los golpes la mayoría de las ocasiones, su hermano intentaba apartarlos, no quería que ellos sufrieran por él, pero los pequeños insistían abrazándolo, el contario apenas podía moverse.

-¡Debemos hacer algo!-grito Butters al llegar junto a Luis y notar como sus heridas volvían a sangrar, cosa que no le gustaba nada, intento aferrarlo a sí mismo cuando otro trompicón los separo.

Los truenos aumentaban en medida, pero los obstáculos parecían haber bajado en cantidad, siendo remplazados por corrientes vertiginosas y un aumento en la fuerza del diluvio que parecía azotarles en el bote, por si aquel martirio no fuera poco la intensidad de la lluvia, y por ende de la corriente, aumento, provocando que sonaran como proyectiles pequeños que saltaban una y otra vez sobre la superficie del bote y se colaban adentro gracias a los vidrios rotos; aquella ráfaga de agua helada como el hielo y cayendo a esa velocidad provocaba que los chicos se mojaran constantemente, y aparte las olas que el rio lanzaba también colaban una buena cantidad de agua, aquello era un pandemónium y que solo el tiempo podría parar, pero como solía ser usual para ellos el castigo continuo durante bastante tiempo.

A su vez en el pequeño túnel que atravesaba la montaña el grupo liderado por Stan intentaba dormir a pesar de las circunstancias en las que se encontraban, Stan, Wendy, Shelley, Kyle y Bebe permanecieron despiertos, encendiendo una pequeña fogata, con madera que tomaron de las inmediaciones, para mantener el calor, de la cual el resto del grupo intentaba estar lo más cerca que podía, la tormenta aumentaba en intensidad y en fuerza, volviendo el ambiente exterior inexplorable; agradecieron haber tenido que salir antes por la madera para el fuego.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos?-preguntó Kyle tirado en el suelo, miraba el techo lacónicamente, se sentía agotado y a la vez no podía dormir, era un sentimiento fatal que provocaba un cansancio terrible en sus músculos.

-Ir al centro de visitantes cuando amanezca.-aseguró Stan abrazando a Wendy para entrar en calor justo cuando una corriente de aire llegó del exterior y trajo consigo una brisa de agua, que aparte de apagar las débiles llamas del infierno despertó a varios de los presentes por ser empapados.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Cartman levantándose y sobando sus heridas.

El agua está empeorando.-aseguró Stan viendo hacía la corriente, fue entonces cuando distinguió a lo lejos el farol de una luz cegada solo por los relámpagos mucho más fuertes, y sin previo aviso desaparecieron esos dos haces de luces.

-Stan ¿Qué miras?-preguntó Wendy intentado ver el fondo.

-No, nada… Yo, creí haber visto…-dijo Stan, pero se detuvo al notar que todos lo miraban-Unos ojos…-dijo Stan para no asustar a los demás.

Wendy palideció al recordar en el centro de visitantes aquellos indecorosos animales que rondaban en la oscuridad y que habían intentado matarlos en el interior del centro de visitantes, sujeto su falda que seguía rasgada y dejaba a descubierto gran parte de su pierna, todo por culpa de aquellos monstruos pequeños; Shelley solo tomo su arma lentamente, apuntó a la salida.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Gerald sin entender el escándalo.

-Tenemos que salir de aquí.-Stan noto movimiento por el camino donde habían venido y no le gustaba nada-¡Ahora!-les gritó justo cuando un trueno retumbo con el eco de la cueva.

-No podemos salir, no así.-dijo Linda asustada y abrazando a Sharon.

-Ella tiene razón, la lluvia está aumentando demasiado-dijo Mark Romper Stomper.

-¿Un poco de agüita sobre tu cabeza te molesta mojón?-preguntó Shelley-Creemos que unos animales nos están persiguiendo.

-¿Cuál animal? ¿Stan?-preguntó Kyle a Stan, el cual caminaba hacía la salida del túnel.

-Yo…-pero Stan no pudo contestar pues detrás de su amigo y el resto de los presentes visualizo un par de bolas radiantes que interrumpían la oscuridad, ocultos en las sombras, los cuales desaparecieron rápidamente-¡Atrás de nosotros!-grito Stan moviendo a Kyle de un empujón y disparando a donde había visto con el rifle de Jack; resultando solo en el sonido de la bala de plomo estrellándose contra la piedra, provocando que escombros pequeños cayeran sobre todos-¡Vámonos!-urgió Stan tomando de la mano a Wendy y ayudando a su madre a levantarse, el resto sin entender bien la situación comenzó a correr volteando hacía atrás confundidos.

Stan siguió apuntando en caso de ver otro de aquellos monstruos y sus ojos demoniacos que brillaban en la oscuridad en una tonalidad amarillenta, tonalidad que nunca olvidaría, podía sentir sus movimientos en el suelo, espero a que todos estuvieran detrás suya antes de volver a disparar, de nuevo solo dio contra la piedra.

-¡Stan!-cuando el chico se disponía a recargar Wendy lo tomo de la mano y lo obligo a caminar de vuelta con el resto a la salida.

-Yo no veo nada.-dijo Romper Stomper frenando al resto dando media vuelta antes de salir a la tormenta.

-¡No seas idiota Stomper!-le grito Stan empujándolo para que avanzara.

-Stannie.-Wendy intento calmarlo, pero Stomper le regreso el empujón al chico, así que ignoró a Wendy.

-¡Debemos de salir antes de que sea demasiado tarde!-grito Stan volviendo a empujar a Stomper, estaban literalmente a centímetros de la salida y el agua los empapaba a todos con distintas ráfagas de viento.

-¡Mojón!-le grito Shelley a su hermano antes de que Mark lo tomara y lo volteara de vuelta a la oscuridad.

Stan se sacudía fuertemente de miedo para salir a la tormenta y estar seguró de aquellos monstruos que se acercaban cada vez más, se preguntó ¿Por qué nadie podía escucharlos? ¡Estaban acercándose! ¡Debía escapar!

-Stanley Randall Marsh.-gritó su madre acercándose a él-¡¿Puedes decirnos que te pasa?

-¡ESTAN AQUÍ!-grito Stan mientras apuntaba su rifle a uno de esos monstruos y le daba en el blanco.

-¡Stan!-entre varios lo tomaron para evitar que siguiera cometiendo locuras, este se enojó con todos, pues solo intentaba protegerlos, pero el resto se negaba a soltarlo, Shelley le quitó el rifle de Jack y se lo entrego a Kyle.

-¡No hay nada!-Wendy le decía entre llantos a Stan aquella mentira.

-¡¿Qué no hay nada?! ¡Acabo de matar a uno!-grito Stan ardido.

-¡No hay nada!-le repitió Kyle mientras se sacaba la ushanka y lo obligaba a sentarse-¡Mira!

En el suelo, justo donde Stan había matado al animal, dejando solo el cadáver, no había nada, solo un hoyo de una bala.

-Stan, por favor reacciona.-dijo Wendy tocándole su rostro al chico que estaba impactado-Por Dios, estas ardiendo…

Su madre se acercó a atenderlo, a pesar de que el chico seguí en shock por lo que había visto, varios de los presentes, excepto Sharon, Shelley, Wendy y Kyle volvieron de vuelta a adentro para resguardarse de la brisa que azotaba sus rostros de manera cortante.

-¿Qué le sucede?-preguntó Kyle sin entender.

-Esta alucinando…-dijo Sharon apenada y casi con llanto.

-¡No estoy loco!-grito Stan.

-Amigo, nos diste un susto de muerte y le disparaste a la cueva.-le dijo Kyle-Intenta calmarte un poco, pensar en…

-¡Yo sé lo que vi!-grito Stan.

-Pero nadie más vio nada Stan.-le dijo Wendy-Trata de calmarte y duerme un poco, llevas mucho tiempo sin hacerlo.

-¡No estoy…!-repitió Stan solo para agitarse más e intentar tomar el arma.

-Duérmete ahora mojón.-le dijo Shelley.

Stan no quería, se negaba a hacerlo, estaban en peligro, él lo sabía y debía mantenerlos a salvo, esa era su labor y no se detendría hasta parar, su madre asustada por su comportamiento lo tomo entre sus brazos y le dio un abrazo reconfortante, el pulso de Stan bajo nuevamente, intentó calmarse, probablemente se había equivocado, y aunque le doliera tenía que parar de gritar que estaban siendo perseguidos, se iba a disculpar cuando cayó rendido sobre el hombro de Sharon, el sueño lo inundó más rápido de lo que había podido esperar.

Entre los presentes se esforzaron en llevarlo de vuelta al resto del grupo, Stan no despertó, estaba demasiado cansado como para reprochar un mínimo, el resto lentamente fueron cayendo dormidos, siendo Kenny el único que había permanecido despierto.

Cierto era que se había asustado cuando Stan gritó que se acercaban más de esos monstruos, pero esa angustia se fue cuando resulto que su amigo se estaba volviendo loco, cuando volvió a su asiento de nuevo las imágenes de Karen en el claro de la jungla, tirada y maltratada volvieron a su mente; a pesar de que los truenos y centellas lo sacaban de sus pensamientos frecuentemente, aquello no impedía que siguiera pensando en su hermanita, la cual murió de manera injusta y su asesino estaba a tan solo unas palmas, durmiendo… Se tuvo que contener para no tomar un arma y devolverle ahí mismo el favor, no caería a su nivel.

Y la noche paso sin accidentes de mayor grado, la lluvia ceso su fuerte andar a eso de las seis de la mañana, pero permanecía de manera débil, en la cueva esa fue buena señal para seguir avanzando al centro de visitantes, con renovadas energías.

En el bote el pequeño Ed despertaba lentamente y con apenas energías, distintos moretones en todo el cuerpo, abrió sus ojos lentamente, todos se encontraban tirados en el piso con muchas heridas y vivos de milagro, o eso esperaba, intentó levantarse, pero un moretón en el brazo izquierdo le hizo concentrarse en el dolor de su brazo, el chico volvió a intentar levantarse, ahora con más éxito y miró e exterior, fuera se encontraba un extenso lago que los rodeaba en todas direcciones, pero estaban rodeados en todas direcciones por tierra, por lo que no podían estar en altamar, eso alivió, pero algo lo asusto y eran distintas marcas de sangre que cubrían el piso, el pequeño fue directo a levantar a su hermano mayor.

Lentamente de uno en fueron levantándose paulatinamente Jack, Brittany, Butters, Thomas y Bradley, todos se encontraban bastante adoloridos pero se despertaron por los gritos de Ed, sin entender muy bien lo que ocurría; Bradley tenía la nariz casi morada del golpe que se había dado, intento tocar su rostro, pero su nariz no

-Vamos Ed, la sacudida de anoche nos golpeó pero no es para tanto.-dijo Jack. Tratando de calmarlo-Te puedo asegurar que gracias a ustedes estoy bastante bien.-dijo Jack-Todos lo estamos.

-No hables en plural.-Bradley lloraba mientras Thomas intentaba ponerle la nariz en su lugar.

-¿Tu qué dices Butterscup?-preguntó su primo sonriendo mientras intentaba ver las heridas de Brittany.

-Solo hubiera deseado tener una almohada.-sin quererlo Butters dijo una de las frases de Caos a medías.

-Sí, a todos nos hubiera gustado.-aseguró Jack-¿Y tu Luis?

No hubo respuesta.

-Sigue dormido.-le dijo Butters acercándose a Luis Carlos, este tenía aferrada entre sus manos la cámara con la que había grabado a aquellos monstruos en el pasado y sus luchas de titanes que seguían grabadas en la mente de los chicos.

-Luis despierta.-Brittany lo sacudió, pero el latino ni siquiera se inmuto-¿Luisito?-preguntó la pequeña con un tic en el ojo, acercó su mano al susodicho, estaba frio-¡NO!-grito la pequeña apartándose y asustando al resto de los tripulantes.

Todos sin dudar voltearon, la nariz de Bradley volvía a sangrar, pero estaba en su lugar, tenía medio rostro cubierto de sangre y sus ojos hinchados, Thomas por otro lado se encontraba en buen estado, Butters, Jack, Ed y Brittany estaban relativamente bien; pero no por eso quitaba el dolor que sufrían todos cuando se acercaron al latino.

-Oh no…-dijo Butters dándole leves empujones al cuerpo que no reacciono.

-No…-Bradley se sintió devastado, Luis no solo era su amigo, sino que también uno de los mejores luchadores que tenían en la anterior isla y había muerto, nadie podía asegurar si por las heridas, un golpe fuerte, las sacudidas o una enfermedad, pero estaba muerto; parecía imposible que aquel chico latino hubiera muerto, pero lo estaba y toda la culpa la tenía Bradley, él había sugerido entrar en aquel pasaje que llevo a la muerte al latino; él había asesinado inconscientemente a Luis Carlos.

Brittany abrazó a sus hermanos y primo con mucha fuerza y llorando desconsolada, después de todo el chico había sido atendido por ellos en múltiples ocasiones y todos eso cuidados no dieron sus frutos, estaba tieso, a mitad del piso y sin posibilidad de sanar sus heridas, había fallado como doctora, había fallado como amiga y eso le asustaba, si así le había fallado a Luis ¿También lo haría con Jack? Ella no dejaría que eso pasara con su hermano.

El resto sintió lo mismo, un profundo pésame, a pesar de que no era familiar de ninguno o su amigo más cercano, no dejaba de ser otro de sus amigos, víctima de aquellos monstruos.

Casi fue como si escucharan su voz decir:

-Voy contigo Damien.-posiblemente para molestarlo en el más allá; eso hubiera sido Luis, alguien que se toma con humor todo, a veces pasándose con el humor negro, pero a fin de cuentas bueno, un chico que no merecía aquel destino terrible que le había tocado, morir sin un acompañamiento, solo, posiblemente entre sus pensamientos, sin poder defenderse de las amenazas externas, siendo derrotado por una fuerza superior a la suya, superior a todos ellos, que les recordaba, junto a sus graves heridas que la madre naturaleza era superior a todos ellos y siempre lo sería, que sus vidas no valían nada para los habitantes de esa isla, sean gigantes monstruos, pequeños gérmenes o el mismísimo tiempo.

Una helada ráfaga de viento les volvió a posicionar donde estaban, por lo menos a Bradley y Thomas, que intentaban no ver el cadáver de Luis, tan apacible, ahí tirado.

-Estamos en un lago gigante.-dijo Bradley con los ojos incluso más inchados que antes, o la inflamación estaba empeorando o una necesidad importante de llorar lo habían invadido.

-Ahh PUTAMIERDA.-grito Thomas sin controlarse al lago y arrojando un pedazo inútil de metal a las profundidades-Nunca los VIOLAREMOS encontraremos, ¿Verdad?-le preguntó a su amigo, refiriéndose al resto del grupo.

-No vivos.-dijo Bradley severamente, ellos estaban cayendo y si no hacía algo pronto todos caerían lentamente y dolorosamente, par aquel momento ninguno estaba en buen estado aparte de los menores y uno más del grupo había fallecido.

-¿Qué COÑO haremos?-preguntó Thomas.

Bradley quería responder como Stan, intentar motivar a su amigo que lo apoyaba, hacer algo para ayudar al resto, revivir a Luis y de paso a Damien, quería volver a su casa, con sus amigos, con sus padres, aunque lo hayan corrido por su homosexualidad, quería abrazarlos, decirles que los amaba, no quería podrirse en aquel lugar, quería volver a casa, volver a ser feliz… Pero se engañaba, el camino no era tan sencillo y todas las palabras que dijera no servirían de nada contra los verdaderos problemas que les afrontaría el futuro y todo por sus malas decisiones, así que simplemente dijo:

-Seguir vivos.

Era verdad, aquello no eran simples palabras vacías, no importaba que tan jodidos quedaran, estaba dispuesto a seguir luchando, a ayudar a sus amigos a salir de aquella situación, no solo a los del bote, también al resto del grupo, no quería que nadie más muriera y estaba dispuesto a hacer todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para lograr su cometido, no le volvería a fallar a nadie, a nadie.

Si tan solo no hubiese sido tan crédulo en su propia cabeza hubiera visto una masa gigante acercarse a ellos en la superficie del lago, la cual chocó contra el bote y los tiro al suelo.

-¡¿Qué CABRON coño ocurre ahora?!-grito Thomas, para su mala suerte sus respuestas fueron respondidas, a su cabeza vinieron las imágenes de Kyle en la playa diciendo:

"A ciento veinte millas al Oeste de la costa del Mosasaurio"

No sabía que animal era, pero algo estaba seguro, no quería averiguarlo, pero para su mala suerte, y sin saberlo, habían entrado por su propia cuenta al alcance de las mandíbulas de aquel animal que dominaba las aguas, ocultó de su vista, en su elemento natural… Todo estaba a punto de empeorar.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Notas.-Perdon por tardar, ahora tardare 2 semanas por cap gracias a la escuela, espero no sea una molestía, cuando pueda traeré cap semanalmente de nuvo, pero por ahora les entregó este capitulo.**

 **Espero les haya gustado, sobre todo a ti Luis :v Ok, espero que algo así te hayas imaginado, en fin, esto será todo durante un ratito, volveré en cuanto pueda, dejen coment si quieren que acelere el proceso de nuevo cap y hasta la próxima, bye bye.**


	13. La costa del Mosasaurio

_**Jurasick Park 2**_

 **Capítulo 13 La costa del Mosasaurio**

 **Na incial.-Recomendación especial, les recomiendo escuchar la canción "Requiem a Dream" de Clint Mansel, créanme, viene muy bien por el contenido del cap, en fin, lo lamento, disfruten.**

Los supervivientes del bote se estremecieron nuevamente en un repentino susto de muerte, a pesar de estar quietos en la superficie inmensa del lago por algún as motivo algo había dado contra el casco desgastado de la embarcación; Bradley y Thomas habían caído en el piso de cubierta, mientras que el resto se mira aterrados desde la cabina.

Una nueva sacudida asustó a los presentes y los obligo a volver al piso, provocando que Brittany cayera encima del cadáver de Luis Carlos, provocando que lanzara un grito de asco y terror; su hermano intentó ayudarla, pero la embarcación comenzó a moverse, no por el impulso del motor, sino por algo que la arrastraba, el corazón de todos quedó helado, si habitaba en aquel lago un animal lo suficientemente fuerte como para mover su embarcación…Y ni siquiera estaban cerca de tierra firme…

-Tenemos que hacer algo.-gritó Bradley a su amigo rubio antes de una ráfaga de agua cayera encima de ambos y los empapara hasta la última medula de su cuerpo.

-¡Ah!-Butters intentaba controlarse por el agua congelada que entraba por sus heridas y provocaba un ardor increíble, si la piel se le hubiera arrancado repentinamente hubiera sido menos doloroso que aquel súbito cambio de temperatura.

Pero si el dolor de Butters era apenas controlable, el de Jack; con una herida mucho más profunda y terrible, era insano, su piel se había puesto roja por el impacto, lanzó un grito de dolor que asustó a sus hermanitos y el chico intentó quedarse quieto mientras cerraba los ojos con fuerza y trataba de cerrar las válvulas lacrimógenas, pues su llanto era inevitable ante el dolor que estaba sufriendo.

Thomas había sentido un inmenso ardor, no tanto como los otros dos presentes, intentó calmarse las heridas cuando otra sacudida embistió el bote, estaban en cubierta y no podían hacer nada para mover el bote, jodidos era menos de lo que la situación ameritaba, sentían que su muerte estaba cerca, una criatura marina quería atacarlos y no tenían una forma de defenderse de aquello, solo el tiempo diría si podían permanecer con vida.

Bradley se sintió terrible, no solo en el periodo menor a un día que él había sido líder de un pequeño grupo de sus amigos se habían perdido, habían averiado el bote y Luis había muerto, sino que ahora también los había guiado, él explícitamente, a una trampa letal, de repente las sacudidas de la noche pasada parecieron lejanas, aquellos golpes de horror no eran tan terribles como las sacudidas de este monstruo ajeno a los asuntos terrenales, estaban al merced de una criatura muchísimo más poderosa y con una ventaja increíble, si es que no había manera posible de darle más ventaja a esos monstruos.

"¿Qué debía hacer él?". Definitivamente la respuesta ni de lejos era escapar nadando, aquello hubiera sido ahorrarle esfuerzo a la criatura para asesinarlos cruelmente.

-¡¿QUÉ HAREMOS?!-grito Ed sin poder disimular el terror que lo consternaba, ante toda respuesta otro chorro de agua fría entró por la ventana juntó a un nuevo empujón por parte de la criatura del exterior.

-¡Ahhhhh!-de nuevo ni Jack, ni Butters pudieron contener el ardor del cambio de temperatura repentino, la piel de sus heridas para ese momento se encontraba lisa y bastante roja.

-¡Thomas!-gritó Bradley a su amigo, este se limpió los ojos del anterior chorro de agua, pero su visibilidad seguía estando mala por las cantidad de sustancia salina que lo había azotado previamente.

-¡¿Qué COÑO?!-gritó el chico tomándose de una esquina del bote para evitar salir lanzado.

-¡Tenemos que reparar el motor!-gritó Bradley.

-¡¿CON QUÉ MIERDA?!-le gritó Thomas enojado porque solo se le ocurriera eso-¡MEJOR AUN! ¡¿CON QUÉ CARAJO?!-gritaba tan fuerte que sus gritos y sus desentendidos eran confundidos con demasiada facilidad.

-¡Tenemos que hacerlo echar a andar!-gritó Bradley y al ver la mirada de decepción y rabia en el rostro de Thomas amenazó-¡¿Se te ocurre algo mejor?!

Una nueva sacudida impidió que Thomas diera una respuesta directa, pero era más que evidente que no tenía la ínfima idea de cómo resolver aquella situación, su rostro se llenó de lágrimas de impotencia antes de asentir con la cabeza y lenta, pero seguramente, gatear siguiendo a Bradley, el cual llegó a una compuerta que mostraba la parte inferior del bote, casi sin dudarlo ambos entraron.

Debajo sentían el movimiento ondulatorio del agua, donde aquella criatura haría su siguiente movimiento, varias cajas vacías se encontraban esparcidas con basura que ya no era útil, como cajetas de munición de ametralladora, vacías; una lata de frijoles, sin contenido, entre otras tantas cosas que habían usado previamente; cruzaron rápidamente ese ambiente lleno de putrefacción mientras escuchaban los gritos desde la cabina; abrieron una puerta que se encontraba hasta el fondo, la cual tenía el motor y las partes mecánicas que movilizaban el bote, los gritos de la cabina sonaban lejanos, siendo que estaban en popa.

El motor no funcionaba en lo absoluto, sus movimientos se limitaban a cambiar de posición cada vez que un fuerte golpe azotaba el bote, ambos chicos rápidamente intentaron hacer algo, pero lo único que encontraron evidente eran distintas válvulas que se abrían y cerraban, una de esas estaba trabada por una viga de madera partida a la mitad.

-¿Qué está bloqueando?-preguntó Bradley a Thomas.

-No PUTAS sé…-dijo el chico preocupado cuando otra sacudida los azoto.

-¡Intenta ver!-dijo Bradley permaneciendo firme y buscando fallas en el motor.

Thomas enfadado quitó la madera, unos pedazos de basura cayeron encima suyo antes de que pudiera leer la inscripción "Gas", era la válvula de combustible, la cual al haber estado trabada no reabastecía al bote con este precioso líquido, el problema fue que al girar la perilla lo hizo apresuradamente para obtener el mayor combustible posible, sin considerar la presión acumulada, el efecto en cuestión logro que la válvula cediera y se soltara de su empuñadura, saliendo disparada.

-Oh MIERDA…-Thomas tuvo que reprimir un impulsó horrible por maldecirse porque otra nueva sacudida les dio en el bote.

-¡¿Qué hiciste Thomas?!-gritó Bradley aterrado al ver en las manos de su amigo la válvula-¡Dime que no era de nada importante!-gritó Bradley sacudiéndolo.

Thomas sin saber que contestar miró aquel disco hueco con los ojos abiertos como platos y la cara pálida, se notaba a leguas que conocía de sobras las consecuencias de sus acciones, pero Thomas sabía que Bradley se negaba a aceptarlo, habían ido ahí a buscar soluciones.

En la cabina los Stotch intentaban mantenerse firmes ante las corrientes de agua marítima que entraban por las ventanas y provocaban un arduo dolor a Jack y Butters, ninguno de los dos sabía porque las heridas se sentían como metal fundiéndose, pero era evidente que ambos compartían el sentimiento.

Los niños abrazaban a su hermano, se sentían en una terrible situación de la que parecían no poder escapar, se sentían obligados a hacerlo, cada segundo podía ser el único y su hermano no dudo en incluir en aquel abrazo grupal a su primo Butters; la familia se encontraba acorralados contra una esquina, esperando que todo se terminara, que pudieran coexistir en paz, que aquella isla no lanzara más de sus animales monstruosos dispuestos a asesinarlos de las peores e inimaginables maneras concebidas, aun podían recordar los gritos de clemencia en la otra isla, los aullidos de sus amigos y seres queridos moribundos, todo el dolor que creían haber dejado atrás había vuelto, pero esta vez el final no estaba claro, la vez pasada tenían el bote, sabían que debían escapar por ese medio, pero en esta ocasión, a pesar de tener el bote, no les serviría de mucho averiado…

Otra sacudida provocó que Jack abrazara más a su hermanita; mientras Butters lo hacía con su primito Ed; las sacudidas parecían aumentar de frecuencia pues la criatura debía de percibir algo en ese pequeño bote, o eso sentían, lo que era cierto es que sus corazones palpitaban peligrosamente al borde de la pulsación máxima, cada respiro costaba lo suyo, el aire parecía más denso y cargado.

Finalmente las sacudidas leves cesaron, el verdadero espectáculo emergió de las profundidades de un infierno peor que el que se habitaba en tierra, el océano; vieron a las lejanías una figura negra bajo el agua, de un tamaño descomunal, su pequeña embarcación palidecía contra aquella enorme masa movible, un objeto que fácilmente llegaría a los veinte metros de largo, otra masa de la mitad del tamaño, y que era la que hasta entonces había intentado detectar vida en el bote simplemente al percatar el sonido del agua de tal bestia imponente pareció intimidarse, los de la cabina lo apreciaron perfectamente como del agua una serpiente con una cabeza chata, parecida a la de un pez, emergía el cuello lentamente, inmenso, pero no lo elevaba en agua, solo lo dejaba en la superficie, permitiendo mostrar su coraza de cuerpo, una capa parecida al caparazón de una tortuga era s espalda y unas cuatro aletas que bien hubieran pasado como extremidades en tierra se unificaban a la sólida primera estructura, lo peor era ver la dentadura, una dentadura de colmillos sobresalientes, aquella criatura no medía más de quince metros, diez de cuerpo y cinco de metro; parecida a un saurópodo marino, un verdadero monstruo.

Pero era incluso patética, comparada al verdadero titán, al monstruo que se acercaba al ser viviente con cuello de serpiente, y por ende al bote, los chicos no sabían si asombrarse o aterrarse por aquellas visiones esclarecedoras y a la vez espeluznantes.

-¡Tenemos que bajar!-gritó Jack-¡Si nos quedamos aquí moriremos!

A su vez Thomas y Bradley habían sido capaces de entender que el hecho de que las sacudidas pararan no podían significar nada bueno, ambos salieron al exterior abriendo la trampilla y encontrándose con aquella serpiente monstruosa que ni se inmutaba en observarlos, con su asqueroso cuerpo hundido y con una mirada penetrante a una masa que se acercaba rápidamente, parecía estar quedándose quieta frente al bote… Como si lo protegiera… O lo reclamara como comida, pero era evidente que su tamaño y forma no intimidaban a la masa mayor.

-¡Que MIERDA es esa PUTA serpiente!-gritó Thomas al darse cuenta que el cuerpo de la serpiente conectaba a una piel tan gruesa como el caparazón de una tortuga gigante.

-Es un monstruo..-fueron las palabras de Bradley-¡Y no podemos escapar!-como si fuera un niño pequeño se tiro al piso, aferrándose a la base de los pelos de su cabello, arrancándose algunos mechones en el camino; lloraba, de miedo, del auténtico terror que se fundiría con ellos, lo sabía, todos lo sabían; no era necesario ser adivino para predecir lo que les esperaba cuando aquella masa negra se acercara lo suficiente al animal que tenían frente a ellos.

-Es el monstruo del lago Ness…-dijo Ed a los presentes.

-Un plesiosauro.-Butters recordó como todos aseguraban que aquella mítica criatura se trataba de un dinosaurio extinto con un cuello de serpiente, de cerca parecía más horrendo que lo que cualquier historia pudiera recalcar; la lluvia parecía querer estremecerse, incluso creyeron escuchar un trueno a la distancia, pero ninguno volteó a comprobar si el rayo era el responsable de aquel atronador sonido, no podían apartar la mirada de aquellas dos bestias listas para el ataque.

La serpiente marina, o plesiosauro, por el nombre que Butters parecía haberle dado era un animal formidable, pero a medida que aquella masa negra se acercaba parecía dejar de tener una forma indefinida e irse convirtiendo en un animal con consistencia.

Desde su cabeza de tres metros de longitud, con una forma chata y alargada, parecía casi la cabeza de un tiranosaurio, pero más chata, grande y con una mandíbula capaz de partir la embarcación en dos; sus corazones pararon y hasta Bradley tuvo que parar su lloriqueo para ver la majestuosa criatura que se acercaba a su destino; con unas aletas similares al plesiosauro y un cuerpo, pegado a su cabeza; sin cuello; prominente, del tamaño de un bus, y una cola larga y potente que creaba olas a su paso, con una piel de tonalidad grisácea oscura y unos ojos amarillos que podían matar de terror a cualquiera que lo viera, parecía el monstruo marino definitivo, todo estaba perdido, aquellos dos animales estaban destinados a encontrarse y ellos eran meros espectadores en el juego de la supervivencia, la batalla parecía comenzar.

El agua se estremecía, de repente su claridad se había perdido y con ella unos increíbles cambios de nivel llegaron, Bradley y Thomas entraron a la cabina y cerraron con seguro, no estaban seguros de como todo iba a acabar, pero se unieron a los Stotch en el abrazo, todos estaban pegados a la pared contraria, teniendo una visión de aquella batalla, pues el resultado determinaría el destino de sus vidas, aunque casi ninguno esperaba continuar con vida durante diez minutos más, todos sabían que pasara lo que pasara estaban destinados a compartir destino con Luis y Damien dentro de nada.

La batalla dio inicio, el peor pandemónium de los mares había sido invocado, las palabras eran meras expectantes de una lucha de colosos de increíbles proporciones, dotados con habilidades marinas, primero en atacar fue el plesiosauro, que lanzó un rugido feroz que indicaba claramente batalla, el animal se sumergió en el agua, juntó al Mosasaurio, que era más que evidente aquella masa negra; el resultado fue un desconcierto, como el ojo de una tormenta, todos los presentes en el bote sabían que aquello apenas había iniciado y se tomaron con más fuerza, no sin motivo, las maderas del fondo los traicionaron y las olas los hicieron girar horizontalmente para intentar obtener un equilibrio, dejando que la lluvia los azotara en la cara, la velocidad del bote era como si acabaran de remontar una ola; pero era algo aun peor el Mosasaurio había salido a la superficie y sí el plesiosauro había lanzado un rugido intimidante terrible, aquel nuevo ser había lanzado un verdadero rugido lleno de poder y bestialidad, con la capacidad de poner a cualquiera con los pelos de gallina, los del bote temblaron al escuchar a aquella criatura, los había situado justo en medio porque del otro lado también se encontraba la criatura, las olas aún no se habían controlado y el bote seguía dando vueltas cuando el Mosasaurio lanzó una mordida potente ante su enemigo, el cual la esquivo con su cuello flexible, para lanzarse en dirección contraria, creando un vórtice en miniatura, y el bote se encontraba a mitad de ambos, con un choque de corrientes marinas intentando contener y entender el poder de estos dos titanes.

Fracasando claramente, el plesiosauro le robo una mordida con sus filosos dientes al Mosasaurio, este animal lanzó un nuevo rugido de dolor, desde el bote solo podían ver los eventos casualmente, pues al estar en medio de la batalla dependían de lo que las ventanas tuvieran visión, se sujetaban con fuerza, cualquier objeto que no estuviera fijo al suelo para ese momento ya se encontraba agitado en toda la habitación, Thomas, Butters, Bradley y Jack se tomaban fieramente y los pequeños niños parecían hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para mantenerse firmemente con el resto.

Pero aquello era insignificante, los monstruos no temían por sus vidas, o por los daños colaterales a los que estuvieran condenados los del bote, ellos defenderían su comida hasta el final y el vórtice se cerró cuando el plesiosauro se acercó al Mosasaurio, remontando encima de este las olas y tratando de morderlo, este giro lentamente sobre sí mismo y con su enorme cabeza de casi tres metros de longitud intentó atrapar por el dorso al animal, este en lugar de intentar evitarlo girando a un lado se acercó más y con su cuello largo y flexible se enredó en la terminación de la cabeza del animal gigante, provocando que este no pudiera girar, al no tener cuello.

Los supervivientes del bote miraron expectantes por una ventana cercana como el Mosasaurio intentaba quitarse a ese monstruo de su pequeño cuello, mordía en el interior de las aguas aquel elemento esperanzado de alcanzar con su chata cabeza al plesiosauro, pero lejos de eso provocaba repetidos golpes contra la embarcación, cuando el animal parecía no soltarse del contrario parecía que el Mosasaurio estaba más que decidido a quitarse al plesiosauro de encima así que embistió el bote con todo su poder, provocando que los presentes salieran volando, casi en el sentido literal de la palabra, de un lado a otro de la habitación, ninguno podía aguantar un golpe de tan potente y lleno de poder, la fuerza en newton hubiera dejado en ridículo a cualquier maquinaria hecha por el hombre, la naturaleza era incluso superior, la mayoría de los chicos se habían dado duramente contra la pared contraría, pero dos de ellos habían sido lanzados por las ventanas rotas, fue como si sus corazones se detuvieran, como si el tiempo pasara a cámara lenta, como si la realidad de la lucha de aquellos monstruos fuera una mentira; como si toda aquella lucha de titanes los hubiera llevado a eso; no podían, no querían aceptarlo.

Pero era cierto, simplemente algo inevitable, Butters no iba a soltar a su primito Ed, lo abrazó fuertemente mientras recibía el impacto de las corrientes marinas alteradas por la lucha de colosos, recibió de nuevo el ardor de las heridas, combinado con una sensación de peligro, dolor, impotencia y furia, todo en cuestión de segundos; luego se sumergió entre las corrientes de agua, pudo apreciar, a preció de un ardor terrible de sus ojos, unos momentos más de la batalla.

La serpiente se desenrosco del Mosasaurio por el dolor del impacto, esta intentó sumergirse en lo profundo, huyendo de aquel poderoso rival, pero no era nada comparada al Mosasaurio; aquel pequeño descanso entre ambas poderosas fuerzas permitió que los habitantes del bote pudieran salvar a sus dos inquilinos que habían sido lanzados al exterior.

Para empezar Jack se había levantado de golpe, junto a Bradley, Brittany fue la siguiente gritando el nombre de su hermano entre gritos y finalmente Thomas, todos salieron por la puerta de la cabina desesperados por encontrarlos entre la superficie inmensa del lago, les importaba un comino el resto, cada milésima de agua para ellos era insignificante, aun si los dos animales siguieran peleándose en la superficie no les hubiera importado, solo querían encontrar a sus amigos.

Fueron unos segundos donde el corazón y alma de Jack parecieron haberse extinguido, donde una furia incontrolable se había apoderado de él, ni el demonio mismo hubiera podido parecer más amenazante que él; estaba a punto de lanzarse al agua salada sin importarle las consecuencias cuando entonces Thomas lo detuvo, a pesar de sus heridas esta lucho con una fuerza indebida para su cantidad de heridas y golpes que había recibido, sin embargo Butters y Ed aparecieron entre las espesas olas justó del otro lado del lado contrario donde Jack planeaba lanzarse, las olas parecían moverlos violentamente, significando que abajo la batalla seguía desarrollándose.

Y efectivamente en el fondo el plesiosauro mordía al Mosasaurio, siempre desde atrás, o puntos donde su cabeza no pudiera girar, pero tenía que ser rápido, pues a pesar de parecer torpe el otro animal no era fiar, y peor aún; todo aquello no se acercaba a lo que estaba a punto de pasar, el Mosasaurio tomo con su mandíbula por la cola al prodigioso animal con cuello de serpiente, este a pesar de que intentó escapar no era nada contra el poder del inmerso animal, así que volvió al combate y ataco directamente a la cabeza del animal mayor mientras este abría la boca violentamente e intentaba atraparlo, la serpiente fue más rápida, atacó directamente a las fosas nasales del animal, provocando que una herida grave se provocara en el animal gracias a los crueles colmillos de la serpiente, un montonar de sangre se lanzaron precipitadamente sobre la superficie.

Ed y Butters nadaban a duras penas en un mar de sangre provocado por la herida mayor del Mosasaurio, sin darse cuenta si esa sangre significaba ser devorados por la serpiente o el otro animal se tuvieron que conformar con intentar seguir nadando, pero Butters estaba demasiado herido, no podía seguir moviéndose, había recibido el impacto para minorizar el golpe de su primo, junto al suyo propio, por lo cual resultaba prácticamente cansino y espantoso realizar aquella tarea, Butters se estaba ladeando cada vez más en su primo, no podía soportar el peso… En cualquier momento se rendiría y caería inconsciente…Y el pequeño Ed ni de broma podía soportar el peso de ambos...

-¡NO LO VAN A LOGRAR!-Brittany lanzó un grito de desesperación-¡EDUARD!¡BUTTERS!-se sentía impotente, inútil, se odiaba a si misma por no poder hacer algo para impedirlo, para salvar a su hermano y su primo, pero sabía que solo sería un estorbo.

-¡NO!-también Jack la acompaño, si el sentimiento de su hermana era un vació terrible por la impotencia y rabia, el suyo era ira pura; Jack luchaba contra Thomas para que lo soltara con cada fibra de fuerza que le quedaran en los músculos, si morían ellos nunca se perdonaría, prefería perecer en un intento de salvarlos antes de quedarse mirando.

Finalmente las bestias parecían emerger nuevamente y el movimiento de las olas les delato inmediatamente, las criaturas re-sumergirían para tomar aire, y los matarían con sus imponentes cuerpos, todo frente a sus ojos; eso fue más de lo que Bradley pudo soportar, así que sin miramientos se lanzó directo al agua y a pesar de no ser muy buen nadador llego en menos de treinta segundos hasta donde se encontraban los dos chicos a casi veinte metros de distancia, tomo a Butters por el hombro izquierdo justo antes de que el rubio cayera desmayado y le ordenó a Ed:

-¡Ayúdame!-el mensaje quedaba más que claro, así que Ed se puso del lado derecho de Butters, juntos nadaron con todo lo que podían, el rubio rizado no se le dificultaba tanto como al pequeño.

-¡Ed, Butters, Bradley!-Brittany dio un grito de alegría, seguido de unas lágrimas de gratitud, por un segundo había creído que su primo y su hermano iban a perecer a mitad de aquel maldito lago de sangre; pero lo bueno no duro porque cuando faltaron diez metros para llegar al bote una ola especialmente grande no solo los impulsó de vuelta al vehículo, sino que también los estampo con fuerza sobre una de sus paredes, y no solo a ellos, sino al resto, la ola no solo los había lanzado, sino que también había cubierto nuevamente al resto de los que prevalecían en el bote, la lluvia les acompañó junto al regreso de aquellos monstruos marinos que resurgieron, en las profundidades el Mosasaurio había sacado a la superficie al plesiosauro, en contra de su voluntad, para con su potente cabeza sacarlo un momento del agua y desorientarlo, funciono a medias pues el otro animal no era precisamente liviano, provocando que cayera de espaldas juntó al plesiosauro.

Bradley sin poder ver nada debido a la cantidad de sal en el agua siguió tomándose de cubierta y avanzaba por la izquierda, arrastrando consigo a Butters, con mucho esfuerzo y con los dedos entumecidos sintió las escaleras y segundos después una mano, al poder abrir los ojos, a pesar de las aguas que lo cubrían vio a Thomas que lo ayudaba, pero Bradley no se interesó por sí mismo sino que primero ayudó a Butters a subir, con Thomas, este hizo su mayor esfuerzo mientras Jack y Brittany lloraban de alegría al verlo sano y salvo, una vez Butters estuvo arriba del todo Bradley intentó tomar la mano de Ed, pero no la encontró cerca… Volteó a donde se suponía se debía encontrar Ed y el agua y las maderas del bote eran lo único que se encontraba en su rango de visión cercano, como si no fuera suficientemente grave las criaturas marinas al haber hecho ese movimiento de espaldas se acercaban cada vez más y las olas se volvían intensas en un calibre inimaginable.

Aun así, Bradley intentó volver sobre sí, nadando en contra corriente de los monstruos y siempre aferrándose a las imperfecciones del bote; no le importaron los gritos de los Stotch, ni los alaridos de Thomas pidiéndole que volviera, él no dejaría al niño a su suerte. Pero su visión fallaba por la cantidad de agua que le entraba constantemente en los ojos, así que se basó principalmente en el tacto, no supo cuánto tiempo permaneció haciendo aquello, pero realmente se comenzó a asustar cuando no encontró a Ed; hasta que finalmente sintió un tacto diferente a la aspereza de la madera, era el tacto de la tela.

-¡ED!-gritó Bradley-¡Sujétate!

El niño lloraba, pero sus lágrimas se confundían con el océano, Bradley pudo notar porque, estaba mal herido, tenía un fuerte golpe en su frente, parecía que le salía sangre, pero nada que no se pudiera reparar, el niño iría con él y todos escaparían de esa horrible pesadilla, juntos; volvió sobre sus pasos, sin dejar de tomar a Ed, que cada vez se sostenía menos.

-¡No quiero volver a nadar!-gritaba el chico-¡No quiero morir!

-¡Vas a vivir!-gritó Bradley de vuelta cuando puso una mano de vuelta a las escalerillas de emergencia, subió el primer escalón aun sin soltar al niño y cuando se disponía a subir al niño a la fuerza para que Thomas le diera la mano; Brittany también se acercó para ayudar, su hermano la pudo ver y le sonrió cuando esos animales volvieron a la jugada; el Mosasaurio desesperado se lanzó fuertemente en dirección al bote, dando con su nariz al plesiosauro; este impacto contra el bote, provocando que el bote saliera lanzado con una fuerza descomunal.

De nuevo todo pasó a cámara lenta, la sonrisa de Brittany y Ed desapareció, al mismo tiempo que Bradley se aferraba con una mano a la escalera y a la otra a Ed, pero el niño no se aferró lo suficientemente bien; Thomas sujetó a Brittany para ella tampoco saliera lanzada y Jack que estaba del lado contrario de la envestida tirado se dio un fuerte golpe contra la coronilla; pero eso no importaba, el tacto entre Bradley y Ed se había perdido, los dos hermanos compartieron miradas una última vez, el terror reflejado en los ojos de Ed solo era comparable a la tristeza y vacío que parecían almacenar los ojos de Brittany, sin un adiós, sin una despedida, sin una oportunidad para pelear Ed cayó en esa parte del lago mientras que el bote se alejaba a toda velocidad de los colosos con la ayuda de las olas y el viento.

Brittany, Jack, Bradley y Thomas por igual pudieron ver a Ed rendido, había parado de nadar, se había quedado quieto mirando al bote, sabiendo que nunca llegaría a él, dejo que la corriente lo guiaran a su muerte de la cual no podía salvarse, ellos no podrían volver por él… Solo esperaba que no fuera dolorosa, su hermana seguía mirándolo atentamente con los ojos lleno de lágrimas y gritando su nombre a los cuatro vientos, siendo detenida por Bradley, que seguía en la escalerilla y Thomas para que se lanzara, fue entonces cuando el plesiosauro se repuso y se interpuso entre la visión de los del bote y Ed; causando que más olas los alejaran entre el niño y la embarcación, cuando el plesiosauro su movió de su posición ya estaban demasiado lejos para ver si seguía a flote, pero la batalla no paró ahí.

Era más que evidente que el destino de Ed era la muerte; todos en el bote lloraban en ese momento, sin esperanza de volver a escuchar al niño, todos menos Butters que seguía desmayado y su hermana, la cual no hacía nada, se quedó viendo sin despegar la vista, sin moverse en lo más mínimo donde su hermano había quedado con una expresión de desconcierto y horror, finalmente cuando las lágrimas cayeron sobre Brittany fueron peores que el resto, se había puesto roja de la ira, de la impotencia, tristeza y de tantas emociones que no podía evitar sentir, las lágrimas recorrían su cara y llegaban al piso, cerró los ojos y se aferró a la primera persona que encontró; siendo Thomas, se puso en su pecho y sin importarle nada más en el mundo lloro desconsoladamente, lanzó un grito de dolor y trataba de golpearse su cabeza a si misma contra el pecho de Thomas para aliviar el dolor que azotaba su interior, moqueaba horriblemente y no parecía que pudiera sentir nada que no fuera la tristeza en su más puro estado, no gritaba el nombre de su hermano, solo lloraba, solo intentaba liberar sentimientos que ocupaban su interior y la rompían peor que un virus, que la carcomían y la torturaban.

Jack no estaba diferente, solo que este no se había molestado en llorar sobre alguien más, lanzaba sus gritos de dolor y desesperación al aire, su alma se había destrozado, su corazón era menos que polvo, no podía admitirlo, no quería creerlo, su hermanito, a quien tanto había protegido no podía estar muerto, no debía de estar muerto; sin embargo sabía que no podía hacer nada, que su hermano estaba condenado, y que probablemente en aquel momento se encontrara vivo en medio de las aguas donde las dos criaturas peleaban, solo, llorando; sin él para protegerlo, eso era peor que cualquier dolor físico, podían apuñalarlo, torturarlo, quemarlo, o cosas peores, pero nunca, nunca, nadie podría igualar el dolor que experimentaba en aquel momento, ningún sentimiento que no fuera el dolor podía acercarse a él.

Bradley se sintió horrible, él había soltado al niño, él lo había matado, él había propuesto tomar aquella desviación, de repente un ataque de Compis le pareció un problema menor, algo controlable; pero ya estaba perdido, dos personas habían muerto por sus decisiones… Se sentía como el mismísimo diablo, no quería vivir, no quería seguir adelante, su llanto se volvió casi tan potente como el de los hermanos; pero Thomas no se quedaba atrás, el cinco del torrente conocía al chico demasiado bien… Era un sentimiento terrible, cómo perder a un buen amigo, pero esta vez, era alguien que no se merecía nada malo, un niño inocente lanzado por las circunstancias a una zona de muerte, cayendo víctima de esta zona, volviéndose uno más entre los cadáveres y entre los traumas que tendría que superar si alguna vez salían vivos de toda esa situación, aunque parecía imposible.

Nadie se dio cuenta, ni le importó cuando el bote chocó contra tierra, solo Thomas era el único capaz de seguir viendo a la batalla de titanes marinos que aún no terminaba aun… Pero eso no le importaba, solo quería ver algún punto diferente al tono azul del mar y grisáceo de los monstruos, quería ver a Eduard… Pero sabía que se engañaba, estaban a más de cien metros de aquella batalla, en la costa…

Ellos estaban a salvo, pero a costo de la vida de Eduard.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.-La batalla continuara en el siguiente cap; solo siento que aquí debe terminar el cap de hoy, lo siento, espero les gustara, gracias por leerlo, sé que les pudo haber costado un poco más que los anteriores, y este en realidad está más pesado.**

 **Como ya notaron yo aquí voy a lo grande; bueno, esta batalla digamos no creo que sea la mejor (Aunque es buena), porque no va a ser como en el fic anterior que se ocultaban mientras había una batalla, aquí las batallas afectaran a los humanos de una o de otra manera y tendrán que interactuar y salvarse a la vez que los dinos pelean por territorios o lo que sea, en este caso comida (que sí, tiene una explicación todo, tranquilos).**

 **Como Ed muere, o incluso si vive, es su elección, nunca más se volverá a mencionar como personaje vivo, pero si alguno quiere creer que sigue vivo, le invitó a compartir la creencia, es libre elección también como murió; si ahogado, devorado o aplastado.**

 **Espero les haya encantado el capitulo (aunque sea la mitad de lo que me encanto escribirlo); dejen review por favor si quieren capitulo la siguiente semana (si dejan 5 reviews será la sig semana, si no lo llegan, pues será la siguiente de la siguiente); sé que hay mucha gente leyéndolo, así que si no queres dejarla, de igual, como quiera lo treare xD Tardare un pelín más, pero lo treare; es un pequeño juego, en fin, nos vemos.**


	14. Las repercusiones de nuestros actos

_**Jurasick Park 2**_

 **Capítulo 14 Las repercusiones de nuestros actos**

Ni la más mínima señal del pequeño Ed se dejaba ver por el lago verde, todos estaban consiente de aquello, aun si se hubiera salvado no había nada que hacer, estaban estancados en una playa sin la menor idea de cómo poder volver a poner al bote en las andadas, pues este no iba a salir solo de la arena abrumadora del verano.

Justo en la misma zona donde el destino de Eduard había sido sellado, dos increíbles criaturas luchaban en un apogeo por la supremacía, lucha la cual parecía destinada desde un inicio, una lucha por los principios de territorio. Aquella no era la zona de los plesiosauros, pero aquel joven ejemplar había decidido ampliar su territorio, desconociendo el peligro de esta nueva zona, y claro el Mosasaurio defendía con recelo su territorio.

La batalla entre las dos bestias ya no era interrumpida por un bote, solo el mar y las fuerzas de cada animal eran los únicos factores a tener en cuenta de la batalla; y el Plesiosauro no se veía nada bien, después de haber sido lanzado contra el bote el Mosasaurio nado con su potente cola directamente a donde estaba el animal, pero el de cuello largo descendió en agua, provocando que las fauces del Mosasaurio saltaran sobre las superficies de las olas y causaran estruendos fuertes en las mareas, cosas imperceptibles para el animal que viro sobre su propio eje y se sumergió un par de metros guiándose por el sonido de las ondas marítimas.

El plesiosauro joven dio media vuelta y mostró una pose intimidante ante el animal, tratando de advertirle el peligro de continuar con la pelea, pero el otro animal con su imponente tamaño solo nadaba con la mandíbula abierta a toda velocidad, el plesiosauro al verse ignorado intento volver sobre sus pasos, pero inmediatamente volvió a la batalla y acelero su cuerpo contra el del Mosasaurio.

Ambos nadaban a la mayor velocidad que les era posible, estando a tan solo metros de distancia el plesiosauro se giró a la derecha y el otro animal siguió su movimiento, pero mientras lo intentaba seguir el de cuello largo dio media vuelta sobre su cuerpo y descendió fuera del alcance de las mandíbulas, cuando hubo pasado el peligro lo mordió en la cola y comenzó a agitarse de uno a otro lado, el animal mayor en un ataque desesperado y brutal giró sobre si mismo pero su estructura le imposibilitaba doblarse lo suficiente para alcanzar al animal, así que giro sobre si mismo, cosa que provoco que el plesiosauro lo soltara, grave error pues en ese momento se lanzo el Mosasaurio con sus potentes aletas casi con la velocidad de una bala, y esta vez sus mandíbulas atraparon el dorso del plesiosauro.

El animal lucho por intentar escapar, de tanta resistencia que oponía su cabeza logró salir a la superficie su cuello, provocando que los del bote miraran nuevamente aterrados; pero a pesar de todo el Mosasaurio lo libero momentáneamente.

El animal tenía la mitad de sus dos aletas izquierdas destrozadas, lanzaba augurios de dolor y piedad al aire mientras nadaba a toda prisa; la cual era una velocidad bastante inestable y lenta por la falta de movimiento en dos miembros; el animal buscaba ya solo su salvación, pero el Mosasaurio no lo había soltado por piedad, este para marcar su territorio se lanzó como tiburón contra el cuello de su oponente.

La muerte fue inmediata, un sonido atronador y espantoso logro escucharse hasta el último rincón del lago mientras ambos animales se hundían en la profundidad del lago, el Mosasaurio con su presa entre sus mandíbulas; casi un minuto después las aguas parecieron calmarse hasta quedar como habían estado antes de toda esa pesadilla, de no haber sido por las zonas donde la sangre aún no se diluía nadie se hubiera dado cuenta de la batalla que se había llevado acabo.

Pero ese espectáculo no era el que preocupaba al resto, los dos Stotch que seguían tristes, echados en la playa y contemplando el lago, esperando encontrar la menor señal del pequeño Eduard, pero sus intentos eran inútiles, los monstruos les habían impedido ver si este había logrado salvarse durante un tiempo y la sangre que se mezclaba con la superficie salina bien podría ser de él como de la serpiente marina.

Jack lloraba a voz de cuello, gritaba para expulsar aquel dolor y nadie era capaz de reclamarle, el chico siempre había protegido a su hermanito de todo mal, poniendo la seguridad de los pequeños a priori de la suya o el resto de sus compañeros… Pero había fallado, no solo dejando que se escapara de entre sus manos, sino como hermano, había dejado que uno de sus hermanitos muriera de una manera atroz y terrible, se daba asco a si mismo, no merecía seguir vivo, era una masa de carne sin cerebro, sin felicidad u otro sentimiento que no fuera la tristeza, sin hermano.

Pero si él se encontraba triste su hermana estaba derrumbada, no solo miraba al lago con los ojos llorosos y rojos, sino que también parecía no querer moverse, ni gritaba, ni jadeaba, ni se mecía, solo miraba el agua con nostalgia, si una manada de velocirraptors los hubiera acorralado ella no se hubiera inmutado; estaba más allá de la tristeza, mucho más de lo que se pudiera expresar con un grito o una horda de llanto; su silencio era horroroso de observar.

Bradley y Thomas se embargaban en pena, con un sentimiento similar: culpabilidad.

Por su parte Thomas sentía que no había hecho lo suficiente y no había sido valiente como para atreverse a entrar a plena agua o que había roto la valvula de gas, si no hubiera cometido aquella estupidez en aquel momento hubieran podido salir navegando de la batalla y Ed se hubiera salvado, pero no, su torpeza había cobrado la vida de un ser humano inocente, de un niño incapaz de defenderse.

Bradley temblaba de la ira por no haber podido sujetar a Ed; su cara se encontraba roja del enojo que sentía sobre sí mismo, se detestaba por todo, él era el culpable de todo, él había sugerido ir por aquella estúpida desviación ¿Para qué? ¿Evitar a unos pequeños Compis? ¡Era patético! ¡Patético! No merecía ser el líder, no merecía ser el más sano del equipo, no merecía si quiera el perdón de los Stotch, los había defraudado, había conseguido matar a Luis y Ed, era un asesino, un vil asesino, inmundo, asqueroso; tanto era su enojo que no podía controlar bien sus brazos, los sentía helados, los prefería así. Tenía un extraño deseo por verse sufrir, a pesar de que había abandonado esos deseos en el pasado, volvió a sentirse como si tuviera nueve años; como si todos lo llamaran basura solo por ser quien era. Solo que en este caso no eran los demás quienes lo odiaban, sino él mismo.

-PERRA…-intento detenerse, pero era inútil, otra cosa para la lista de cosas que odiaba-Brad, estas temblando…-se atrevió a hablar Thomas dispuesto a ayudar cuanto pudiera.

-No es nada.-aseguró Bradley, se abrazó a sí mismo para controlar el hecho de que temblaba horriblemente mientras continuaba mirando la arena fijamente.

-No estas CULO bien…-Thomas se acercó y le toco la frente, estaba bastante frío y parecía al borde de la congelación-Por CARAJO… Brad, estas que te congelas.

-¡Estoy bien!-gritó Bradley empujando a Thomas para que se alejará de él.

-¿Cuál es tu PUTO problema?-dijo Thomas alterado pero sin gritar, los lamentos de Jack habían disminuido.

-¡No tengo ningún problema!-gritó Bradley intentado convencer sin ningún éxito a Thomas de que lo dejara en paz.

Thomas creía saber lo que pasaba así que durante un segundo se quedó mirando hacía Bradley, una lagrima de tristeza lo invadió, pero entonces dio media vuelta y camino hacia el lado contrario del lago, internándose un poco en una clara arboleada. La luz mañanera le permitía ver el suelo claramente; recogió un poco de madera y volvió a la pequeña playa del lago.

Dejo las maderas en un punto donde el agua no les afectara y se fue directo al bote, el cual estaba ladeado, subió por la popa, encontrándose sin nada de interés en la superficie, el cuerpo de Luis Carlos ya no se encontraba en la cabina, seguramente había sido arrojado hacía el agua entre maremoto y maremoto; aunque le costara admitirlo así era mejor, no podían perder el tiempo para cavar tumbas, debían correr, debían volver con el grupo, él debía volver a tener a Tammy entre sus brazos, costaba creer que hace solo dos noches todo parecía que iba a salir de perlas, se separó un momento para dispararle a una cabra y la situación se sale de control.

Bajo por la trampilla hacía el pequeño almacén, dentro encontró un encendedor, creyó leer algunas inscripciones en francés, así que bien podía ser del Topo; pero en aquel momento ya no le importaba de quien hubiera sido, ahora le serviría para fabricar una fogata.

Volvió a la playa junto al resto, notando que Butters a pesar de seguir con los ojos cerrados también temblaba, cosa buena pues eso significaba que solo estaba dormido.

Tomo los troncos, les dio forma irregular de circulo y dejo algunos afuera para que tuvieran algo de combustible, probó con el encendedor y se hizo el fuego, con mucho esfuerzo logro que todos se aceraran ahí, estando alrededor del fuego lograron sentirse reconfortados, aunque solo fuera físicamente.

A su vez en el túnel que conectaba la meseta de un extremo a otro se encontraba el grupo aun liderado por Stan; este dormía plácidamente sobre el regazo de su madre, quien a la vez descasaba con su hija mayor cabeza a cabeza.

Los Broflovski también dormitaban juntos, siendo Bebe y Ruby las invitadas a aquella familia, abrazaba a Kyle por el torso y este tenía su brazo sobre su espalda, parecía haberle acariciado el cabello durante la noche; por otro lado Ruby estaba recostada en el piso de frente a Ike, pero Gerald también le había acariciado el cabello durante la noche, talvez confundiéndola con su hijo.

Linda Stotch se mantenía reconfortada con Tammy y Wendy, quienes a su vez se apoyaban en la mujer las cabezas; Mark y Cartman estaban uno el frente del otro dormitando plácidamente.

El único que no sentía ni una pisca de cansancio era Kenny McCormick, este miraba aun con odio a Ike, y si las miradas pudieran matar la de Kenny hubiera hecho que una persona se quemara viva; cosa que no le parecía suficiente para castigar al niño; estaba decidido, merecía un castigo por lo que le había hecho a Karen, pero debía aprovechar la ocasión correcta, hubiera sido suicidio enfrente de tantas personas…

La luz del Sol acarició la coronilla de los presentes que no estaban tirados en el piso, varios de estos despertaron entre bostezos de descanso, algunos como Cartman lanzaron bufidos de desesperación al notar que sus ropas se encontraban bastante húmedas y que la lluvia parecía no querer terminar.

-Creo que es hora de movernos.-puntualizo Shelley-Vamos.-movió bruscamente a su hermano quien tardó en reaccionar, abrió sus ojos y los cerró varias veces antes de comenzar a levantarse entre bostezos.

Stan se sentía como si hubiera dormido en un suelo de pied…Y fue entonces cuando su cerebro reconecto, la realidad que aparentemente la noche pasado no había podido diferenciar del miedo…Realmente se avergonzó por su comportamiento, pero como el resto fingió que nada había pasado lo mismo hizo él; simplemente se levantó y ayudo a despertar a sus otros compañeros.

-¿Ya amaneció?-Mark despertó de mal humor e intento patear a su mensajero, pero logro controlarse justo a tiempo y también a duras penas se levantó, todos estaban descansados, pero seguían sintiéndose fatal; como si no hubieran descansado lo suficiente, fue entonces cuando todos se dieron cuenta de su monumental error.

-¡Nos quedamos dormidos!-exclamo Shelley molesta.

-Sí, eso pasa cuando la gente tiene sueño.-explicó Cartman sin ánimos.

-No lo entiendes pendejo,-le dijo Shelley sin reparos-no podemos hacer eso, ¿Qué hubiera pasado si un par de dinos se hubieran internado por el túnel? Como mínimo uno de nosotros hubiera pagado las consecuencias, en el mejor de los casos.

Todos se miraban unos a otros intentando señalar culpables, pero realmente todos tenían la misma culpa que el resto sobre quedar dormidos; algunos tenían condiciones extrañas, como Sharon quien una gran parte de su rostro se encontraba rojo, precisamente donde aquel veneno extraño negro del Dilofosaurio le había dado; el brazo de Bebe parecía comenzar a cicatrizar, la nariz de Kyle se había tornado a un color morado, al igual que uno de sus ojos; Kenny mostraba unos ojos horriblemente rojos y llorosos…

Finalmente estaban de pie y comenzaban a cargar lo que pudieran, a la vez que Shelley les repartía un trozo de algunos dinos lanza veneno que les habían aparecido antes.

-Comeremos en el camino, no podemos darnos el lujo de perder el tiempo.-ordeno Shelley al resto y comenzó a liderar el grupo, seguida por Stan, Wendy, Kyle, Bebe, Tammy y Sharon de cerca, el resto avanzaba a un paso más lento o menos animado que ellos.

Había pasado casi una hora de camino cuando finalmente parecían estar ante la intersección a la carretera principal, donde el mapa mostraba un gran camino casi circular que rodeaba gran parte del centro de la isla, dejando las intersecciones entre reja y reja; todos viraron expectantes a que algo ocurriera, pero aparte de encontrarse con un letrero a lo lejos con una imagen de la calavera del dinosaurio que rezaba "Dilofosaurio", y el hecho a que el silencio había sido reemplazado por el movimiento constante de vida; no había nada interesante en el camino, de vez en cuando parecían escuchar sonidos de pisadas u otras cosas peores, pero nada era visible fuera de la senda principal, de un lado tenían una imponente reja eléctrica desgastada y del otro una selva que parecía no tener final.

-¿Estamos cerca?-preguntó Cartman bastante agotado; ya llevaban más de tres horas caminando, solo deteniéndose cuando era verdaderamente necesario y sin hablar casi nada.

-Tendremos suficiente tiempo para descansar cuando estemos ahí.-le dijo Stan duramente.

Los chicos finalmente después de otra media hora de camino habían llegado a los pies de otra colina, una mucho más pequeña; la luz del mediodía los azotaba en la espalda mientras subían los diez metros de colina, provocando aquella tarea más agotadora de lo que normalmente hubiera sido.

Caminaban por un sendero de piedra descuidado y sucio que estaba apenas visible entre las altas matas de pasto que no había sido cortados en más de una década y mostraban un estado deplorable.

Y de nuevo Stan, Wendy y Shelley se encontraron junto al abrazador sol de mediodía, la gran dehesa que se extendía por cientos metros y con el pasto con casi un metro de altura, a la lejanía un lago se extendía ante ellos y en este un cuello largo terrestre tomaba agua con su pequeña cabeza.

Todos miraron durante un segundo a aquel animal pacíficamente, parecía mentira que aquellos animales no tuvieran mayor participación que en sus asesinatos pero estaban seguros de que aquella era la prueba que necesitaban, sobre todo Kyle, no eran las bestias malas, sino las circunstancias.

Miraron por última vez a aquel solitario dinosaurio antes de continuar, lograron ver a lo lejos unas puertas de madera gigantescas, con un esqueleto de tiranosaurio Rex grabado en piedra y miniaturizado encima de estas.

-No hay que entrar por ahí.-aclaró Stan, todos lo miraron como si hubiera vuelto a enloquecer, menos sus anteriores acompañantes.

-Tiene razón, no todo el edificio es seguro.-añadió Shelley al resto.

-¿Por qué nos trajeron a un lugar inseguro?-exclamo molesto Cartman.

-¡Tienes razón! Que desconsiderada, déjame a la próxima conseguir un estúpido hotel cinco estrellas para que puedas pedir servicio a la puñetera habitación y así poder descansar cómodamente mientras nosotros hablamos a un puto equipo de rescate.-lanzo Shelley enojada con el gordo-¡¿Te parece una buena idea?!

-Yo…-Cartman no sabía que responder así que no lo hizo, solo miro al suelo como si estuviera avergonzado.

Como nadie más parecía tener otra queja, Wendy se apresuró a guiar al resto hasta el garaje, rodeando bastante el centro de visitantes, y llegando casi al extremo contrario, este permanecía igual que el día anterior, destartalado pero seguro, todos entraron sin dudarlo y se instalaron lo mejor que pudieron, algunos chicos como Kyle y Mark (quienes hicieron las paces) revisaban los automóviles viejos para ver si podían estar en condiciones aceptables para correr.

Todo parecía estar en tranquilidad, podían descansar, por el momento estaban a salvo.

Pero no se podía decir lo mismo del grupo que lideraba Bradley, a muy duras penas y con mucha suerte quedaban cinco de ellos; pero estaba claro que el número podía descender en cualquier momento, el fuego ya no tenía sentido ahora que estaban a mediodía, sobre todo con el calor que asestaba sus cuerpos como si fuera a desintegrarlos; tan fuerte era aquel clima que el pequeño chipoteo que restaba de la noche pasada se detuvo a pleno mediodía y apagó Thomas la fogata, provocando una gran humareda.

Cierto animal logro ver aquella estela desde la distancia y partió hacia donde estaba, a pesar de que no era su zona, miro aquel humo, de cierta manera era idéntico al que había corrido previamente la noche pasada…

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.-De veras, perdón por tardar, pero tuve 2 semanas de parciales y bueno…Ingenieria, mate… Ya saben, no se pueden quejar mucho porque sí actualize otras historias pero da igual.**

 **Por favor si así lo desean dejen reviews, me encanto que les gustara el cap pasado, y a pesar de que este fue más tranquilo les aseguro que el siguiente tendrá emoción nuevamente.**

 **Gracias por leer.**


	15. Fauna peligrosa

_**Jurasick Park 2**_

 **Capítulo 15 Fauna peligrosa**

El agua se había calmado, la tormenta terminado; pero las heridas seguían frescas; además que en la superficie aun había grandes manchas rojas de sangre del Plesiosauro que había encontrado su muerte en las mandíbulas del Mosasaurio. cosa que ya no le interesaba al cada vez más pequeño grupo liderado por Bradley.

Thomas había tomado una cubeta desde el almacén del bote, la lleno de agua del lago y la utilizo para apagar la fogata, necesito hacer el procedimiento tres veces antes de que el fuego se convirtiera en nada. Los únicos rastros eran las cenizas mojadas y una gran humareda.

Jack miraba hacía el océano mientras gimoteaba lentamente y sin ganas; Bradley se acercó para consolarlo y cambiar sus vendas, a sabiendas que podría ganarse un buen golpe, pero sabía que si no lo hacía su herida podía infectarse. Se llevó una sorpresa cuando Jack no opuso resistencia, aunque tampoco mostró un interés en apoyar su causa; y claro que casi lanza un grito al ver que las heridas de Jack parecían haber empeorado gravemente.

No solo estaban negras en la zona donde el raptor lo había mordido, sino que ahora parecían querer cicatrizar antes de tiempo, Bradley dedujo que el nivel de sal en el agua debía haber provocado eso; cosa que hubiera sido bueno, sino estuviera el hecho de que la piel necesitaba mudar o ser reemplazada, en otras palabras, aunque la piel sanara y se formara una cicatriz, esta al poco tiempo se pudriría y podría empezar a propagarse por el resto de su cuerpo.

-No parece que vaya a mejorar.-atajó Bradley sabiendo que si debía decir la verdad era en aquel momento o nunca-No soy doctor, pero las heridas de Damien estuvieron así un día antes de…-por más que tuviera que ser franco era incapaz de completar aquella frase.

-¿Qué pasara con Brittany?-fue la simple contestación de Jack, su llanto había terminado pero tenía la voz demasiado ronca.

Brittany miraba al horizonte en total silencio, sentada, abrazaba sus piernas y se encogía a ella misma, en sus ojos vidriosos se reflejaban los ocasionales movimientos del lago.

-Hare lo que pueda para mantenerla viva…A todos.-le dijo Bradley sobar la espalda de Jack para que este se sintiera mejor.

-¿Cómo se lo diré?-preguntó Jack.

-No lo sé.-la voz de Bradley parecía apagada, apenas era un susurro.

-¿Y Butterscup?-preguntó el chico.

-Butters no tenía heridas tan graves como ustedes tres.-declaró Bradley-Pero si no son curadas…También tendrá el mismo destino.-odiaba tener que decirlo, pero era la verdad-Tenemos que encontrar al resto.

-Vas a encontrar al resto.-le corrigió Jack-Y llevaras a mi hermana y mi primo; los salvaras.-le dijo con todo el dolor del mundo.

-Yo lo hare Jack.-le dijo Bradley entre llantos.

-Júralo.-Jack quería asegurarse de que aquello no eran simples palabras, de que solo fuera la emoción del momento. A pesar de saber que en aquellas tierras salvajes la palabra de un hombre valía menos que nada; estaba seguro que era mejor así que dejar aquel trato a medias.

-No puedo jurarlo.-Bradley intentó decir "Sí, lo juro"; pero hacerlo hubiera sido una mentira atroz, había cientos de posibilidades para que todos ellos murieran y solo una entre el montón para que ellos se salvaran, la cual era encontrar al resto de los supervivientes-No lo jurare Jack, lo intentare, y si puedo, los salvare, a todos.-luego le dio unas palmadas en la espalda.

Jack a pesar de saber lo que aquellas palabras significaban se quedó en silencio rotundo, sin atreverse a decir nada más por su ira ante la falta de palabra que por las intenciones de Bradley.

Bradley se dirigió a con Thomas, este intentaba que Butters despertara, pero al parecer el rubio estaba demasiado exhausto, no lo culpaban, después de todo había saltado a plana mar con sus heridas y había nadado bastantes metros con el peso extra de su primito. Al igual que Jack sus heridas parecían querer empezar a cicatrizar, cosa buena considerando que no estaban tan infectadas como las del contrario, pero bastante engañoso también. Thomas le daba palmaditas en el torso, pero parecían no funcionar.

-¡ED!-finalmente después de varios intentos Butters pareció volver a reaccionar con los ojos cerrados-¡Nada! ¡Nada! ¡No te detengas!

-¡Butters!-Thomas era el más cercano y le detuvo sus brazos pues comenzaba a moverlos como loco, aunque eso no impidió que las piernas de Butters patalearan como si no hubiera mañana-¡Se acabó Butters! ¡Termino!

-¡Nada Ed!-gritó Butters finalmente abriendo los ojos y respirando entre cortadamente, todos sus movimientos se detuvieron inmediatamente, aunque sus ojos estaban cubiertos en lágrimas, una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro-¿Dónde estoy?

-Butters, lo lograste, estas vivo.-fue lo único que se atrevió a decir a Bradley acercándose.

-Todos lo estamos.-dijo Butters llevándose ambas manos a los ojos para intentar tallarlos-Vaya que fue duro, no recuerdo nada después de…-intentó levantarse fallidamente.

Sus dos amigos se vieron mutuamente, sabían que era necesario que lo supiera, pero ninguno era capaz de decir las palabras.

-¿Y Ed?-preguntó-Ese chico merece una medalla, fue bastante valiente…-finalmente logró sentarse y miró alrededor, su sonrisa desapareció-¿Estamos todos vivos? ¿Verdad?-parecía conocer la respuesta pues unas repentinas lagrimas cruzaron su rostro-No Ed, no él…-finalmente cedió al llanto de una manera bastante débil-¡NO!-se dio repetidos golpes con los puños en la cabeza repetidas ocasiones-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡ME NIEGO!

-Lo siento.-fue la única respuesta de Bradley, era incluso más doloroso ver el efecto en Butters; aunque sabía que no tenía ni una chance, seguiría amándolo; y verlo en esas condiciones tan deplorables era…Insoportable.

Pero los gritos de Butters fueron ahogados por un rugido atronador, un rugido que los devolvió a la realidad, no estaban a salvo, estaban lejos de estarlo, no podían llorar tranquilamente a sus muertos. Pues hacerlo significaría unírseles.

Varios árboles comenzaron a moverse desde su lado derecho, justo por donde debería estar la abertura del riachuelo del que se habían internado la noche pasada; Jack y Brittany eran los más cercanos a aquella zona.

El rugido había sido exactamente el mismo que el que habían escuchado la noche pasada, y cuando vieron como los arboles pequeños eran derrumbados y daban paso a las garras de una criatura aterradora, un espino joven sin espina dorsal.

En un solo instante ocurrieron muchas cosas, primero Brittany se levantó rápidamente y tomó a su hermano de la mano, la niña estaba palida, pero con el esfuerzo conjunto logro levantar a su hermano y ayudarlo a andar hasta con los otros chicos, a pesar de que Jack sangraba un poco. Al mismo tiempo Thomas y Bradley tomaron de ambos brazos a Butters y lo empujaron para que se levantara, pero Butters parecía no poder mantenerse también en pie, así que Bradley lo tomo del hombro. Thomas se disponía a hacer lo mismo, pero Bradley le gritó:

-¡Ayuda a Jack!

Thomas miró hacía el susodicho y salió corriendo tomándolo por los hombros, con ayuda de Brittany, los cinco se internaron en la selva sin reparamientos, sin voltear al bote o dignarse a esconderse, debían alejarse de aquel lugar y rápido.

El dinosaurio rompió los arboles mayores con sus poderosas extremidades traseras, poniéndose en cuatro patas para lanzar un rugido, había localizado el fuego, pero sin rastros de vida, comenzó a olfatear y no le costó el menor esfuerzo encontrar un rastro de pequeñas salpicaduras de sangre que se internaban entre los árboles.

El dinosaurio lanzó un rugido antes de embestir la espesa arboleada y moverse entre tronco y tronco con cierta dificultad, no era su zona donde habituaba estar, pero necesitaba una presa; fuera lo que fuera.

Mientras tanto el grupo liderada por los hermanos Marsh intentaba descansar y reposar en aquel extraño lugar parecido a un garaje, aunque por el grueso de las paredes Mark les explicó a todos que era una especie de bunker.

Nadie parecía tener interés alguno en conocer lo que hubiera dentro del edificio, mientras en aquella zona estuvieran seguros les sobraba y bastaba. Tenían una hermosa vista con las puertas abiertas a la pequeña laguna donde los cuellos largos bebían con aquel calor abrazador.

El mayor enemigo de ellos ahora no eran los dinosaurios, sino la espera, y el calor no hacía la espera más sencilla.

Eric, Kyle, Stan, Wendy y Bebe se habían sentado frente al garaje, donde el Sol no pudiera darles; Kyle estaba recostado con usando su ushanka como protector de ojos y su abrigo como almohada, en cambio Wendy leía un manual del lugar.

-¿Estas seguro que vendrán?-preguntó Cartman a Stan después de haber estado ahí casi una hora, Stan dedujo que debía ser un poco más de mediodía gracias a la posición del Sol.

-¿Qué esperabas exactamente?-le respondió el chico del gorro del pompón quitándose su propio gorro.

-No sé, largarme de este puñetero sitio; vivir una vida feliz y nunca volver a hablar de dinosaurios.-expresó Cartman molesto.

-¿Quieres que le cuente tus expectativas a Shelley?-lo amenazo Stan con una sonrisa vacilona.

-Tiene en parte razón.-tuvo que ceder Bebe-Estamos bien, pero esto no durara, lo bueno nunca dura.

-No es precisamente algo bueno.-Wendy contradijo a su amiga-Estamos esperando al resto de nuestros amigos.

-¿Los esperaremos aquí por siempre?-preguntó Cartman aun impaciente.

-No.-contestó Stan-Les daremos dos días de espera, si no aparecen mañana partiremos a primera hora del amanecer el tercer día.

-¿Mientras no deberíamos hacer un plan de qué hacer en caso de que ellos no vuelvan?-preguntó Kyle uniéndose a la conversación.

-Bueno…Ahora que lo mencionas.-Wendy volteó su libro-Este es un manual de situaciones de emergencias, hay cosas bastante interesantes, pero esta nos conviene saber.-señaló un par de páginas abiertas-Son instrucciones de como activar el generador.-explicó Wendy sonriendo.

-Eso estaría bien si supiéramos donde están esos generadores.-apuntó Cartman sin darle crédito a Wendy.

-No exactamente.-Bebe tomó el folleto con el mapa en miniatura del parque-Veamos, estamos aquí…-Bebe señalo el centro del mapa donde estaba numerado el número 1; al lado del mapa había varias locaciones; entre ellas notó que la que buscaba era 8 "Generadores"; movió su dedo hasta llegar al número indicado en el mapa-Esta justo al lado del centro de visitante, justo después de este 4…-buscó las indicaciones y al encontrar el cuatro se altero-¡Cierren las puertas!-se puso de pie y comenzó a estirar para cerrar las puertas del garaje, fallando.

-¿Qué mosca le pico?-Cartman se asustó por ese comportamiento de la chica.

Wendy también tomó el mapa y rápidamente localizó cual era el problema de Bebe-¡Tiene razón! ¡Bajen las puertas!

Todos en la habitación se sorprendieron por la reacción de ambas chicas.

-¡Solo digan que les pasa!-les dijo Kyle molesto.

-La jaula de los velocirraptors están al lado del centro de visitantes.-explicó Bebe bastante aterrada.

Todos en la habitación se quedaron en silencio, nadie sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar, pues conocían a los raptors y era evidente que lo último que querían era estar cerca de estos.

-¡¿Y a que esperan?!-Stan se levantó y también forcejeaba contra la puerta para que se bajara, posiblemente esperando un ataque en cualquier momento.

-No es seguro aquí.-Mark hizo notar.

-Mierda…Los otros creen que aquí estarán a salvo, ¿Qué pasaría si llegan por esa dichosa zona?-preguntó Tammy pensando en su novio y en los niños.

-Lo importante ahora es ponernos a todos a salvo.-dijo Gerald abrazando con un brazo a Ike y Ruby; los cuales dormían juntos.

-Tiene razón.-Sharon hizo notar ese detalle abrazando a Shelley, la cual no perdió el tiempo y se levanto.

-Piensen un segundo.-Linda al contrario del resto no parecía contrariada-Ese mapa tiene más de diez años de antigüedad ¿Creen que esos animales sigan ahí? En todo caso ya debieron cambiar su hábitat. Además hablaban de un generador… ¿Por qué no lo accionamos para ponernos en contacto con tierra firme?-la mujer al terminar el discurso dejo al resto de la sala sin habla.

-Esa de hecho es una buena idea, así lleguen o no en un plazo de dos días el resto ya tendremos asegurado una manera de escapar.-dijo Mark bastante entusiasmado.

-Bien, no vamos a hacer nada aquí recostados.-dijo Shelley-Yo iré a los generadores para accionarlos. Tomo su ametralladora y la pego a su hombro mientras se dirigía a la salida.

-No iras sola.-Kyle se ofreció para la misión también levantándose y tomando la arma revolver con solo una carga.

-Y yo.-Bebe también se ofreció rápidamente-Si eso nos puede ayudar a escapar de todas estas bestias, deberíamos intentarlo.

-Brittany tendrá luz cuando llegue aquí.-Mark también se levantó y se dirigió a la salida rápidamente.

Stan estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo que el resto, levantándose con cierta dificultad por el dolor de sus heridas, pero fue detenido por Wendy la cual le puso una mano en el hombro.

-No Stan, has hecho suficiente.-dijo ella en tono comprensivo.

-No puedo dejar que se arriesguen así.-dijo Stan enojado quitándose la mano de Wendy de encima.

-Tú no vas Stan, te quedas a proteger al resto.-le dijo Shelley rotundamente, aunque en realidad estaba preocupada por la salud de su hermanito.

-No puedo quedarme sentado mientras ustedes arriesgan la vida.-dijo él bastante molesto.

-Mira, como dijo la señora Stotch, muy probablemente los raptores ya no estén por estos lares.-dijo Kyle para animar a su amigo.

-Yo…-Stan no sabía que decir-Eso es solo una suposición, no sabemos si es verdad.

-Bueno mojón, consejo, en lugar de esperarnos aquí acostados tú y tu novia entren en las instalaciones y busquen una habitación donde refugiarnos.-sugirió Shelley-SI hay raptores no serán capaces de encontrarnos en una habitación.

-Si hay raptores sería ir a una muerte segura.-le contradijo Stan.

-Bueno, supongo que hay que tentar a la muerte para conseguir lo que queremos a veces.-Mark apoyó también a Shelley-No te dejare venir Marsh, no después de anoche.

Stan se quedó un segundo en silencio, no podía, ni quería creer que Mark le recordara los acontecimientos de la noche pasada, si bien era cierto que había caído en una especie de alucinación aquello era cosa del pasado. Él debía guiarlos, era su labor como líder.

-Lo someteremos a votación.-dijo rotundamente Shelley mirando apenada a su hermano-¿Quiénes quieren que Stan venga?

Solo una persona levanto la mano.

-Esta decidido.-Shelley volteó hacía el grupo que tenía que liderar a los generadores del parque-Bien es posible que no funcione este plan, o que los velociraptors nos persigan…O las dos cosas, así que debemos estar atentos y con expectativas bajas.

-Tomen el libro con las instrucciones.-Wendy colocó el libro en las manos de Bebe.

-¿No vienes?-le preguntó Bebe mirando a su mejor amiga algo decepcionada.

-No creas que eres la única que pasara peligros.-le dijo Wendy-Ayudare a Stan a encontrar una habitación segura.

-Bien, ese plan me gusta.-Cartman aprobó aquello.

-Esta decidido.-Shelley estrechó la mano a Wendy animada-Vamos, no deberíamos tardar.

Así Shelley, Kyle, Bebe y Mark salieron al exterior mientras el resto permanecía en el garaje pequeño, tomando las provisiones que les fueran posibles para largarse al interior del edificio y huir de los posibles raptores.

Kyle y Mark cuidaban las espaldas mientras ambas chicas lideraban el paso, en lugar de bajar por la colina comenzaron a rodear el centro de visitantes, lo cual les llevo aproximadamente diez minutos. Siguieron avanzando por la colina antes de toparse con una construcción parecida a un campo de juegos con temáticas de dinosaurios.

En ese pequeño espacio había un resbaladilla que era el cuello de un animal sauropodo con una cresta en su cabeza; el animal estaba diseñado con un modelo caricaturesco, haciendo que sonriera hacía la nada. Más adelante en el parque había dos pequeños raptores que cumplían la función de motocicletas de resorte, ambos estaban caídos y estaban cubiertos por la hierba. En una zona azul había un animal marino con cabeza de cocodrilo bastante imponente, su boca abierta de par en par dejaba el paso a un pequeño túnel. Encima de los columpios habían pteranodones. Una rueda giratoria con un en el eje central. Todo tenía un aspecto agradable para los niños, y si el parque no estuviera en ruinas hubiera sido un lugar bastante hermoso, pero la realidad era muy distinta, aquellos no eran más que atracciones que se perderían en el futuro corroídas por el paso del tiempo.

Solo esperaban que sus restos no compartieran el destino de perecer en aquella isla.

Un poco más adelante finalmente después de mucha espera se encontraron con una especie de cerca, donde generalmente guardan al rebaño antes del matadero; lo curioso era que las puertas estaban abiertas de par en par y que dentro había muchos huesos y partes en estado de putrefacción avanzada. Eran de bovinos por la forma de la cabeza.

-¿Quién le haría esto a unas vacas?-preguntó Bebe tapándose la boca con su mano por el horroroso olor.

-Mejor pregúntate "qué".-respondió Shelley-Pero si lo pusieras a mi elección, preferiría no saberlo.

-Tammy dijo que habían visto una cabra…-dijo Kyle-Puede que tuvieran rebaños por aquí.

-Sería lo más lógico, se debieron haber fundido con la fauna local.-Bebe siguió hablando-Cielos.-se quejó por el olor.

-Muévanse.-Shelley les hizo notar que debían avanzar empujando a Mark.

Pasaron otros tantos minutos antes de que pudieran doblar una de las esquinas del centro de visitantes, sus corazones latían acelerados, por un lado querían creer que no había peligro, que aquel mapa se equivocaba y que estarían bien, pero la realidad casi siempre parecía llevarles la contraria, y no hubiera sido extraño que un raptor saltara de entre los arbustos en cualquier momento.

Aquel nerviosismo llego a su máximo esplendor cuando al doblar la esquina se encontraron con una plataforma elevada, vallada con circuitos que parecían eléctricos; aunque rota de aquellas zonas, una espesa arboleada era visible detrás de aquello.

-La jaula de los raptors.-Mark los susurro, no se atrevió a decir nada más.

-Levanta las armas.-ordeno Shelley en voz baja a Kyle, ambos hicieron lo mismo, levantaron la ametralladora y el revólver, apuntando hacía la espesa selva, el calor tropical provocaba que el sudor se multiplicara; junto al sonido de las aves cantar producía que ellos no pudieran dar una respiración considerando que fuera la última que dieran.

Shelley comenzó la caminata a pasos lentos y seguros, lo mismo hicieron el resto, formando un circulo; Mark levantaba una barra de metal con la cual parecía querer defenderse y Bebe al estar indefensa tenía en posición de combate el libro, los chicos armados estaban en peor situación, el revolver de Kyle solo tenía una ronda de tiros, Shelley por su parte tenía la fuerza y la munición, pero sabía que ella sola no podría enfrentarse a muchos raptores por más fuerte que fuera.

Visualizó Shelley un camino que introducía hasta una caseta bastante alejada por la selva, todos se movieron hacía aquella dirección, cuando de repente un siseo a las lejanías les hizo que su piel se enfriara; era demasiado lejano como para dictaminar de que animal era, de todas maneras, eso provocó que los cuatro apuntaran sus armas en aquella dirección.

Unos arbustos se movieron a cinco metros detrás suya.

-¡Corran!-gritó Shelley entendiendo que aquel siseo era una distracción, tomó la mano de Bebe y salió corriendo.

Kyle y Mark las seguían tan de cerca que parecía que en cualquier momento iban a chocar, el corazón de todos latía a un ritmo cardiaco, era difícil entender o ver nada, solo borrones de la selva parecían asestar en sus ojos, sonidos de ramas partiéndose, podrían ser de ellos, o de otros animales a su redonda.

El terror vivo corría entre ellos, independientemente si fuera un raptor o no, sentían un miedo capaz de darles un susto de muerte, a eso se le agregaba que corrían desesperados a la caseta, bastante alejada de ellos.

Shelley a la delantera saltaba los troncos rápidamente, sondeaba de uno a otro lado desesperada por ver algo, por encontrar evidencia que estaban rodeados, pero el silencio de la selva resultaba peor incluso que cuando eran perseguidos por grandes carnívoros, un futuro incierto les esperaba y ella era incapaz de protegerlos a todos, inclusive a ella misma.

La sangre de Bebe recorría a gran velocidad a la vez que su respiración se agitaba, le dolía el abdomen horriblemente, pero eso ni siquiera le hizo sacar una mueca, su vida estaba en riesgo en aquel lugar y los sonidos a su alrededor no la hacían sentir mejor, lagrimas embarraron su cara, pero ella las limpiaba rápidamente con el dorso de su mano y volvía a correr con más fuerza.

Kyle simplemente miraba a Bebe, no quería perderla, no así, no en las manos de un raptor, el sufrimiento que había visto pasar a las víctimas de aquellos animales eran inimaginables para que Bebe las sufriera, el resto también le importaban, pero por algún motivo no podía parar de mirar solo en ella, esperando que pudiera salir viva de ahí, inclusive a costa de su vida.

Mark jadeaba por el dolor de heridas menores, las cuales parecían no haberlas notado hasta entonces, iba en último, cerrando la formación, de cierta manera tenía un miedo combinado con coraje, estaba seguro que los raptores habían acabado con Trent y Josh, estaba dispuesto a darle un buen golpe al que se le acercara lo suficiente.

El bosque frondoso evitaba que la luz solar se propagara en el interior, dándoles solo una visibilidad no obstruida por el sendero que estaban siguiendo, no sabían qué iba a pasar, podían los dinosaurios aparecer, podrían entrar, todo era posible, la incertidumbre aumentaba con cada paso que daban, aquello era demasiado sencillo, si había raptores ¿Por qué no habían saltado ya sobre ellos?

Cuando llegaron a la verja metálica se encontraron con que la puerta de entrada estaba cerrada con candado…Eso provocó un vuelco en el corazón de todos.

-¡Yo la rompo!-gritó Mark y comenzó a golpear con la tubería el candado repetidas veces, a su vez Kyle y Shelley apuntaban a lados contrarios con sus armas.

Stomper golpeo el candado una vez, nada ocurrió, y otra vez….Nada. De nuevo lanzó su barra metálica contra el candado de hierro; sin resultado. Los movimientos de las hojas por el viento eran confundibles con los de los arbustos moviéndose a su alrededor, hubiera jurado escuchar un siseo por su oreja izquierda, pero no debía desconcentrarse, comenzó a estirar el candado para intentar abrirlo pero nada. Sus ojos giraban de uno a otro lado, esperando el ataque, sentir las garras y el aliento mortal de aquellos animales…Un golpe nuevamente, y otro, otro más; no lograba nada más que hacer ruido de metal contra metal.

-¡Stomper ahora!-gritó Bebe tomando el arma del chico y golpeando el candado repetidas ocasiones, sin éxito alguno.

Un nuevo siseo provocó que todos, menos Shelley voltearan a la izquierda, la chica instintivamente disparo hacía la derecha, dando contra las hojas y los troncos.

-¡Ahora o nunca!-gritó Shelley aterrada, los raptors no habían utilizado la misma maniobra, sino otra… ¿O eran ellos los que se imaginaban todo? ¡Imposible! ¡Eran cuatro!

Stomper con todas sus fuerzas sujeto la barra metálica y dio un golpe contra la cadena oxidada del candado, provocando que esta cayera con cierta dificultad, abrió la puerta y permitió que el resto ingresara antes de hacerlo él.

Sin perder el tiempo todos corrieron en directamente hacía la caseta, abrieron la puerta metálica, la cual hizo un terrible sonido por sus tuercas oxidadas. Creyeron percibir movimiento en otros matorrales cercanos, pero al cerrar la puerta fue como si un peso se les cayera de encima, estaban a salvo, por ahora.

Estaban en un pequeño pasillo antes de bajar por unas escaleras metálicas con barandales, varios cables caían del techo en distintas zonas, la oscuridad predominaba en aquel lugar, así que Bebe utilizo.

Se miraron unos a otros sonriendo, Bebe se lanzó sobre Kyle y lo abrazó mientras sollozaba de felicidad, estaba aterrada y afectada, pero feliz de seguir viva, el chico le correspondió rápidamente.

Antes de que el abrazó acabara un nuevo siseo fue escuchado. Solo que esta vez venía del oscuro pasillo debajo de las escaleras, acompañado de un par de pasos y un objeto, probablemente un hueso o garra afilada, tanteando el suelo metálico.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na:El bunker/garaje es donde Hamond e Ian se escondieron en la primera peli, y la vez donde los hermanos reparan un carro en JW. ¿Cómo creen que le ira a los 3 grupos? ¿Cuáles sufrirán bajas y cuales no? Espero les haya gustado el cap, gracias por leer, dejen review si así quieren y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.**


	16. Persecución

_**Jurasick Park 2**_

 **Capítulo 16 Persecución**

Butters no entendía lo que pasaba, un segundo atrás se encontraba triste por la muerte de su primo Ed, por saber que le había fallado, pero en aquel momento no sabía que comenzaría a correr por su vida tan solo un par de minutos después de recibida la noticia. Su cuerpo dolía como mil demonios y su mente nublaba sus acciones.

Pero no había tiempo para procesar nada, ni para querer entender lo que sentía, no era el momento para hacer nada que no fuera correr salvajemente para conservar su vida. Ni siquiera voltear hacia atrás estaba permitido, cualquier error era jugarse la vida.

La bestia que los perseguía medía doce metros y se había presentado en el pasado cuando estos habían intentado la noche pasada comer tranquilamente; salió desde las sombras y logró mover el bote estancado, posicionándolo nuevamente en el agua. De alguna manera aquella criatura los había vuelto a encontrar, solo que aquella vez el agua no era una posible escapatoria.

Al frente de la formación, corriendo con mayor velocidad, se encontraban Bradley; quien ayudaba a Butters; seguidos de Brittany y más atrás por Thomas y Jack. Sin embargo, los dos heridos llevados a rastras parecían irse debilitando paulatinamente mientras corrían, sobre todo Jack quien en menos de un minuto se puso pálido como la cera.

La espesa selva les impedía un avance apresurado. Sus pasos resonaban a la redonda antes de ser sucumbidos por los de la verdadera bestia, una especie de espino joven, sin su joroba generada. Un animal monstruoso con una cabeza similar a la de un cocodrilo y colmillos del tamaño de cabezas humanas, brazos gigantes y garras de casi un tercio de metro. Una maquina asesina que esperaba su dotación diaria de comida.

Pero si aquella espesada era demasiada para los chicos del grupo de Bradley, eran casi impenetrables para el animal. Este buscaba manera de rodear los claros, derribar árboles o abrirse camino por la fuerza.

Butters se limitaba a sujetarse fuertemente al hombro de Bradley mientras se movían entre los arbustos y pasajes selváticos de rápida manera. Primero habían tenido que entrar en el fangoso lodo para acortar una distancia considerable, un par de árboles le impidieron avanzar rápidamente al dinosaurio. Un poco después todos ya estaban tan llenos de lodo que parecían hechos más de barro que de carne, los tropiezos nunca faltaban.

Aquel problema era sobre todo notorio en Jack, este respiraba dificultosamente y jadeaba cada vez que daba cinco pasos. Motivo por el cual Thomas; quien lo llevaba por el hombro, y él iban hasta el final del grupo.

La espesa selva les permitía refugiarse mientras continuaban con su carrera endemoniada, puesto que el otro dinosaurio era lo suficientemente grande como para no poder moverse entre tantos troncos pesados.

-¡Creo que lo perderemos!-gritó alegre Bradley cuando el eco de aquel dinosaurio se escuchaba a la distancia.

Momentos después el sonido de un par de troncos cayendo junto al resonar de una bandada de pájaros fue escuchado, aquella criatura no se iba dar por vencida tan fácilmente.

La cosa se puso incluso peor cuando el terreno selvático parecía ligerarse, la distancia entre árbol y árbol parecía aumentar y los matorrales y lianas disminuían a medida que sus pasos cedían ante un terreno más boscoso, aquel lugar no era natural.

-¡No puede ser cierto!-gritaba Butters desesperado por encontrar refugio entra la espesa madre naturaleza.

Su única ventaja parecía desvanecerse a medida que avanzaban, pero eso no les impedía seguir corriendo para salvar sus vidas. El desastre comenzó realmente cuando más que claramente la criatura entró a la misma zona que ellos…El crujir de los arboles paró y fue reemplazado por cientos de pisadas sobre la tierra fértil y blanda, cada vez más cercanas y veloces.

Los chicos aumentaron su velocidad. Brittany lloraba mientras volteaba atrás para ver a su hermano, estaba desesperada para que nadie más saliera herido. A su vez Jack peleaba contra el dolor que recorría cada una de sus medulas para continuar con la carrera, aunque sin querer comenzaba a apoyar demasiado su peso sobre Thomas.

El chico del tourette apenas podía respirar por el esfuerzo que hacía al cargar a su amigo, bastante más pesado que él, sin embargo, los rugidos y el sonido de las pisadas parecían darle fuerzas renovadas.

Fue momentos después cuando lo escucharon, justo detrás de ellos, con un rugido atroz que hubiera paralizado hasta al más valiente del planeta, a una distancia menor de cincuenta metros, y reduciéndose, el monstruo pasaba casi con naturalidad entre los arboles corriendo lo más rápido que su tamaño le era permitido. Los chicos en lugar de detenerse corrieron aun con más ganas, pero era cada vez más inevitable saber que no saldrían con vida, que morirían.

Brittany aceleró el paso a tal medida que arrebazó a Butters y Bradley; el correr de aquella manera agotaba sobre todo al rubio rizado, quien intentaba dar lo mejor de sí para no desmayarse entre respiros cortados y su corazón latiendo a mil por hora; era sumamente cansado llevar casi a rastras a alguien casi tan pesado como él.

Situación similar a la de Thomas y Jack, solo que en el caso contrario Jack se movía cada vez menos…

El grupo atravesó un pequeño claro antes de saltar sobre unos arbustos para adentrarse en una zona demasiado espesa, la visibilidad del otro lado era nula; pero al estar tan atrás para cuando Brittany cruzó el matorral, Thomas y Jack apenas llegaban a la mitad del claro.

-¡Vamos IMBECIL!-gritaba Thomas mientras escuchaba las pisadas del carnívoro cada vez más cercanas, Jack estaba tan blanco como la cera y había parado de correr debido a la falta de sangre, de su espalda sus heridas latían con fuerza, pero la pus le ganaba cada vez más en territorio a la sangre-¡No te eches sobre mí!

Thomas respiraba bastante débilmente, quería correr, quería tener fuerzas…Pero aquello parecía inútil, Jack tenía los ojos muy poco abiertos, su peso corporal estaba básicamente sobre Thomas, además de que el resto del grupo los había dejado demasiado atrás. El chico lloraba por dentro, no quería morir, no de aquella manera; no después de todo lo que había pasado, sin embargo, las pisadas del dinosaurio cercanas lo desmentían.

¿Cómo se sentiría Tammy si él moría tan solo un par de días después de habérsele declarado (Cosa que parecía lejana)? ¿Su madre podría aguantar la noticia? ¡Él no merecía morir! Nadie debía de…Sin embargo lo sabía, los rugidos de aquel monstruo estaban más cercanos que sus amigos. Estaba condenado, anclado a Jack hasta el final…El final de ambos…Thomas lloró cuando tomó su decisión.

-¡Lo siento AMIGO!-gritó mientras soltaba a Jack, sintió como si cuarenta o cincuenta kilos desaparecieran de su cuerpo, su movilidad parecía mejorar a la vez que su velocidad, lo único que caía en picada era su cordura, lo había hecho…Era un monstruo. Aquel dinosaurio era un inocente carnívoro que solo quería alimentarse, Thomas en cambio había dejado de lado a uno de sus mayores amigos para salvar su pellejo, se sintió durante una milésima asqueado con su propia presencia inmunda y descarada. Una bestia sin valores, primitivo e inmoral, condenado a las llamas eternas, eso le deparaba y lo sabía, pero los rugidos del dinosaurio no se escapaban de sus cuencas oculares, así que sin si quiera dignarse a voltear atrás, reanalizar su decisión o morir junto a él, saltó el arbusto y se internó en un nuevo terreno lleno de árboles protectores del peligro, abandonando a Jack y su humanidad en aquel claro.

Jack cayó de bruces contra el suelo, despertando en el acto; visualizo como Thomas salía corriendo sin atreverse a mirar atrás, sintió como si en su pecho se formara un gran vacío mientras miraba a su amigo perderse entre la espesura del tono selvático, intentó gritar, intento moverse…Pero estaba paralizado del dolor, sus heridas sangraban nuevamente y expandían un hedor putrefacto que llegaba hasta su sentido del olfato, acariciando lo desagradable.

Las pisadas del dinosaurio eran cada vez más cercanas, cada vez más sonoras y el peligro se sentía cada vez más real y los instintos de Jack se aceleraban, su metabolismo le pedía escapar, huir, alejarse; pero sus músculos no respondían, aun si el dinosaurio no lo mataba, moriría eventualmente en un par de horas.

Jack no pudo evitarlo, las lágrimas salieron por su propia cuenta; no solo Thomas lo había abandonado y estaba a punto de morir, sino que también le dolía por su hermana…No quería que ella sufriera, pero nada de lo que pudiera hacer iba a cambiar su futuro, su destino a morir.

De cierta manera no culpaba a Thomas, aquello era posiblemente mejor que morir agonizando de dolor, sintiendo disparates… Se permitió imaginar la vida que nunca tendría con Shelley, a sus hermanos creciendo y siendo hombre y mujer de bien; a sus padres recibiéndolos con lágrimas en casa…Cosas que jamás vería o sentiría.

Un nuevo rugido inundó el ambiente, aquella vez destrozando los oídos de Jack, logró a duras penas voltearse, si iba a ser comido estaba dispuesto a ver a la bestia que lo atacaría.

Desde los cercanos arboles un par de poderosas extremidades aparecieron acelerándose, pero frenaron cuando estuvieron frente al chico rubio. Este miró hacia arriba, unos ojos amarillos y de rendijas negras lo observaban escaneándolo, la paz duró solo unos breves instantes porque las mandíbulas se abrieron de par en par junto a un nuevo rugido y una cabeza parecida a la de un cocodrilo gigante se agachó rápidamente encerrándolo hasta la cintura y haciendo presión con filosos colmillos, destrozando su carne y dejando al descubierto sus órganos internos que no se elevaban o quedaban junto al cuerpo y esparcían el piso, pronto cede de los carroñeros.

La sangre cabrío el lugar.

Y Jack dejo de respirar.

No le tomó mucho morir, para el primer mordisco cuando los colmillos del animal lo tomaron del pecho ya estaba más que muerto, sus pensamientos desaparecieron tan fugazmente como si nunca hubieran existido. Su dolor dejo de importarle, su vida ya no tenía valor para él, todo lo que había hecho, pensado o sentido se esfumaba en una nube blanca, finalmente sus hermanos dejaron de ser importantes, ya nada tenía un valor, una forma, un idioma, todo era oscuro. Fue entonces cuando Jack murió.

El animal de todas maneras lo agitó de uno a otro lado, salpicando de sangre el pequeño claro. Soltó con sus mandíbulas el cadáver para que este se posicionara en el suelo y empezó a devorar su alimento, un poco más grande a lo que acostumbraba.

A su vez en otra parte de la isla se encontraban encerrados cuatro adolescentes. Kyle, Shelley, Bebe y Mark; habían llegado a duras penas y cansados a la caseta donde se suponía debían encontrar la electricidad, pero el lugar parecía no estar abandonado pues a la distancia escucharon un siseo bastante familiar, parecido, sino es que el mismo, al de un velocirraptor.

Aquellas criaturas espantosas y del tamaño de un humano, con garras excesivamente grandes y filosas, grandes mandíbulas con colmillos especialmente letales para desgarrar y de una agilidad increíble, pero si algo tenían ventaja es que eran débiles, habían logrado matar fácilmente a los de la anterior isla, no había motivos para que estos fueran peores. Aunque claro, aquella isla si bien no había demostrado ser una trampa carnicera ya les había cobrado dos víctimas de maneras que antes ni siquiera hubieran pasado por su cabeza antes, probablemente más si no encontraban rápido al grupo de heridos; por lo que debían de andar con mayor cuidado.

-¿Por dónde?-preguntó Mark levantando aún más su tubo, listo para atacar a la oscuridad, el resto tomó unas linternas gigantes que habían tomado en el garaje del centro de visitantes y las posicionaban, Shelley poniéndola en la punta del arma; Bebe sosteniéndola de par en par y Kyle atándola a su cintura junto a su chaleco naranja. Mark se había ido sin considerar necesitar una.

-Primero deberíamos bajar…-sugirió Bebe dando el primer paso por la escalera, inmediatamente Kyle la siguió, en tercera posición y sin bajar el arma se encontraba Shelley, al final Mark levantaba la barra metálica y la mantenía en alto.

Por algún motivo no se atrevían ni querían hablar mientras estuvieran ahí dentro, sus respiraciones eran bastante contadas y estaban atentos al más mínimo percance de ruido que escucharan. Todo parecía estar en total tranquilidad, ni la más leve respiración se escuchaba, solo la oscuridad profunda que parecía consumir todo lo que no estuviera en el rango de iluminación de sus linternas, eso incluía sus propios rostros.

Eso fue solo hasta que la tubería de Mark chocó contra el final del techo de las escaleras, causando un deliberado sonido que resonó por todo el pasillo donde estaban.

-Mark…-Shelley quería golpearle.

-Eh, espera…-el pelinegro miró con lo que había topado-Es como una especie de cableado…

-Mhh, interesante.-exclamó Bebe mirando el cableado apuntando con su linterna.

-¿Qué tiene de interesante?-Shelley intentó ver aquello despegando un poco la vista de la culata de su arma.

-Miren, este cable es amarillo con rayas negras…-dijo Kyle también distrayéndose-¿No son esos los que se usan para llevar corrientes altamente peligrosas?

-Bien tenemos una pista.-felicitó Shelley-Sigamos el cable.

Y como si nadie se hubiera detenido continuaron su camino hacia donde aquel cable los estaba guiando, por más que les costara admitirlo seguir algo era más reconfortante que caminar divagando y esperando encontrar algo. Bebe era la que llevaba la linterna en lo alto para observar hacia donde los dirigía el cable.

A medida que se adentraban más en lo que parecía una cripta abandonada; puesto que el desgaste del lugar y la corrosión formaban distintas figuras irregulares, caminaban sobre un suelo metálico junto a un barandal que les daba acceso seguro si tenían curiosidad por tocar la maquinaria, la cual reinaba el lugar, en un estado si bien no perfecto, poco corroído, la tensión también disminuía, ningún ruido fuera de los suyos propios era digno de prestarse para tomar atención. Las paredes tenían varios huecos y grietas que parecían llevar ahí siglos, a su vez que todos rezaban para que el cable que seguían no estuviera roto, dañado, o simplemente ya no funcionara.

La sensación de laberinto aumentó aún más en cuanto se adentraron entre murales que

-Creo ver algo ahí.-Bebe finalmente llegó al final del pasillo donde una gran caja, dentro de una especie de cerca, resultó ser la conclusión de aquel cableado. Aquella maquina fácilmente se hubiera hecho pasar por un frigorífico y ellos no se hubieran dado cuenta, sin embargo las señales de corriente eléctrica y peligro parecieron hacerles notar que era en realidad un generador de energía.

Todos entraron cerrando detrás suya la puerta, dentro la habitación parecía estar en un estado no muy prometedor, algunos tubos parecían movidos de su posición. Detrás de esos se encontraban un pequeño túnel de mantenimiento, pero nada que resaltara peligro inminente. Luego fijaron su vista en el generador, una bestia gris y llena de cables, algo desgastada pero perseverante a pesar de los años; del lado izquierdo de la maquina había una especie de listas de lugares o funciones donde la energía debía ser dirigida.

-Mhh veamos…-Bebe abrió el libro que Wendy le entregó y buscó en el índice-Generadores de emergencia, generadores de cercas, generadores de... Generador principal, pagina sesenta y siete.-dijo ella mientras giraba el pequeño tomo hasta aquella pagina-¿Alguien hace el favor?

-Yo lo encenderé.-contestó Kyle abriendo una bandeja llena de cosas que parecían inentendibles, aunque las advertencias de peligro y alto voltaje seguían ahí.

-Tienes que…subir y bajar esa manija…cuatro veces.-señaló una especie de palanca gris, plana y grande; llena de polvo parecida a la del manual.

-Uno, dos, tres.-Kyle obedeció aquella orden, aquella manivela había resultado más pesada de lo que originalmente creyó.

-Bajo las palabras posición de contacto…-siguió leyendo ella a dificultad con la linterna-Hay un botón que dice…Pulsar para cerrar...

-¿Pulsar para cerrar?-preguntó Mark sin entender.

-Supondré que el circuito eléctrico.-dijo Shelley más atenta para ver si aquello funcionaba.

Kyle se encontró con el botón, era verde, redondo y estaba al lado de otro amarillo que decía "Pulsar para cargar", pero ignoró completamente ambos mientras acercaba su dedo meñique al botón y lo presionaba.

Al instante todos dieron un salto hacia atrás, era un milagro, parecía mentira, una docena de sitios donde la luz era capaz de llegar se activó casi instantáneamente, junto a un sonido de esfuerzo eléctrico y de varia maquinaria moviéndose con ruidos de oxidación, justo por los caminos que habían venido.

-El rojo activa los sistemas.-explicó Bebe-Busca uno que diga comunicaciones, no sabemos cuánto tiempo podremos ahorrar energía.

-Centro de visitantes puedes entrar en esta categoría.-Kyle ignoró la primera línea que decía "Alimentación de Herbívoros" y abriendo un par de cajetillas de plástico transparente presiono un par de botones rojos; "Centro de visitantes" y "Sala de Control".

-Bunker y mantenimiento.-Shelley mostró aquel botón un poco más abajo-Nunca se sabe.

-Mhh creo que es todo…-explicó Mark-A menos que queramos encender el perímetro del parque.

-Sería inútil, los dinosaurios ya escaparon y si necesitamos nosotros escapar tendríamos un obstáculo adicional.-dijo Shelley.

-Ahora solo tienes que dar al botón "Pulsar para abrir".-dijo Bebe leyendo el resto de aquel instructivo.

El generador hacía un ruido de un esfuerzo monumental mientras comenzaba a accionarse y escuchaban un movimiento a las lejanías que se acercaba cada vez más a la vez que una luz se acercaba por el pasillo. En algunos intervalos las lámparas no funcionaban, pero en la mayoría simplemente se encendían como si fueran casi nuevas, aunque generalmente quedaban parpadeando por la antigüedad, incluso algunas explotaban.

-Oh por Dios, creo que ha funcionado.-exclamó Mark emocionado.

-Ese maricón no tiene nada que…-iba a decir Kyle hasta que la iluminación llegó a un bloque cercano a ellos y un putrefacto cadáver sin brazo se mostraba tirado contra una esquina por la cual ellos nunca iluminaron.

-Oh no…-Bebe se llevó ambas manos a la boca.

-¿Qué le sucedió?-preguntó Trent negando con la cabeza-¿Ustedes creen que…?

Su pregunta fue respondida cuando un nuevo siseo cercano logró escucharse, de una de las variables de corredor se asomó la cabeza alargada de un animal extinto hace millones de años, con una dentadura casi perfecta para desgarrar carne con sutilidad, unas cuencas oculares agresivas que se perdían en las escamas del rostro y una piel totalmente deshabitada de todo rastró de cualquier cosa que no fueran duras escamas grisáceas. Sus antebrazos parecían terminar en dos garras primitivas y como coronilla sus extremidades posteriores tenían una especie de hoz destinada para cortar finamente los rastros de carne y desgarrar a una víctima en agonía. Un velocirraptor se formó en su vía de escape, al principio pareció no entender el animal, aunque no dudó ni un segundo en levantar su cabeza y comenzar a proliferar sonidos estridentes y nada extraños en los otros.

-¡Se comunica!-gritó Shelley disparando una ráfaga con una decena de proyectiles, errando todos y cada uno de ellos; incluso algunos dieron contra la reja que los protegía de las mandíbulas de tal depredador-¡Esta demasiado lejos!-gritó ella.

-¡MUERE!-gritó Kyle disparando con su revólver y retrocediendo un poco por la cadencia del mismo, sin lugar a dudas la arma que utilizaba antes era de un manejo más sencillo que aquella, una pequeña bocanada de humo salió de ambas armas.

El animal recibió el disparo en su torso superior, dejó de hacer su extraño llamado, sintió como su olfato se llenaba de un delicioso olor a sangre a la vez que un pedazo de plomo caía inútilmente de su lomo superior, una herida marcada de la cual salía sangre. El dinosaurio no se derrumbó ni lanzó un alarido de dolor, solo volteó nuevamente hacía los humanos y enfocó su campo de visión mientras encorvaba su columna vertebral y extendía los brazos.

-Esa cosa no es humana…-dijo Mark asustado, pálido y con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Todos se pegaron contra la pared cuando el animal corrió, siendo detenido por la cerca y frenándose en el suelo; fue el momento clave.

-¡Por el ducto de mantenimiento!-Shelley en lugar de desperdiciar balas hizo un agujero mayor por los mismos ductos que se habían movido anteriormente, apenas una persona podía pasar y a duras penas, fue primero Mark, seguido de Bebe, Shelley entró sin preguntar y para cuando Kyle puso un pie dentro notó como desde el pasillo donde había salido aquel monstruo nuevas figuras se acercaban.

Disparo nuevamente al animal, volviéndole a dar en el costado, provocando que la bala apenas rozara la piel del animal y retrocediendo por la cadencia…La situación era muy diferente a como lo había sido antes…Aquel tipo de raptor no era para nada parecido a los que habían logrado derrotar previamente, era un tipo de raptor mil veces peor, y estaba encerrado, con varias de esas bestias, en un lugar oscuro y cerrado.

Kyle sabía que no saldrían con vida.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.-Me tendrán que perdonar, pero hasta hace como 1 hora había tenido una semana del carajo, intente escribir esforzándome lo más que podía, pero me era totalmente imposible, tuve una mini-crisis creativa, ya solucionada para el bien de todos.**

 **Así que ¿Qué opinan? Creo qeue fui demasiado rápido en la persecución, pero…Mh...Intentare en un futuro editarla. Por el momento le doy un aceptable, tirando a meh, decisión de ustedes.**

 **Por cierto, nueva victima de los Stotch x3 ¿Y Thomas podrá explicar la situación? ¿Se salvaran Kyle, Shelley, Bebe y Mark? ¿Qué paso con el grupo de Stan? Pues prepárense porque la trama apartir de este punto se volverá una histeria total.**


	17. Energía Peligrosa

_**Jurasick Park 2**_

 **Capítulo 17 Energía peligrosa**

Stan Marsh se había quedado con el resto de supervivientes en el garaje; mirando hacía el horizonte, no había un Sol iluminándolo todo, sino que varios nubarrones parecían acercase a ellos, pero él estaba seguro que estarían bien, después de todo tenían techo; aunque tuvieran que compartirlo con esos dinosaurios con luces en los ojos.

Dejo de pensar en ellos; no entendía porque le daban miedo aquellos animalejos, no eran la gran cosa, si había plantado cara a un rey tirano, a un espinosaurio y quien sabe cuántos cientos de raptores, sin embargo, algo había diferente en esos dinosaurios; al igual que logro notar con los Dilophosaruios, estos animales, pensaban. No como un humano pensaría, sino más bien, sentía como si los animales pudieran calcular, pudieran conocer sus movimientos. Los de los ojos brillantes los habían esperado hasta estar encerrado y los Dilophosaurios los trataron como borregos.

Pero si algo cabía destacar era que al parecer los problemas en la isla que se encontraba parecían ser gravísimos para no ser sido atacados por los titanes, por las grandes criaturas llenas de energía y receptoras de balas.

¿Dónde estaba el famoso ? ¿O los Gigantosaurios? ¿Los Cocodrilos, Estegosaurios entre otros? Eran incógnitas que deseaba mejor quedarse sin contestar, antes de tener que pasar por nuevas pesadillas.

Con la actual ya era suficiente, separados, hambrientos, sin escape y liderando un grupo de personas moribundas que no podían confiar en él porque parecía estar comenzando a perder la razón. Y todo en cuestión de días, claro, eso sin contar el asma que había vuelto; probablemente debido al estrés de haber imaginado toda una experiencia como lo fue en la anterior isla; pero no, aquello no era una situación nada parecida a lo que había vivido antes. El peligro era grande hasta con los malditos Compsognathus.

-Deberíamos de hacer un refugio más adentró del edificio.-se acercó al chico su novia Wendy Testaburger bastante mal herida y respirando entre cortadamente.

Del grupo quedaban a su liderato la chica mencionada, Ike y Gerald Broflovski, Tammy Warner, Kenny McCormick, Ruby Tucker, Eric Cartman, Linda Stotch y su madre Sharon Marsh; no un gran grupo comparado por como todo había iniciado, pero era lo mejor que tenía en aquel momento, solo esperaba lo mejor para el resto.

-Yo tengo que concordar con Wendy, quedarnos aquí, cerca de los raptores es exponer a los niños.-dijo Linda educadamente-Además tenemos que buscar una radio para comunicarnos en caso de que logren encender las luces.

-Pero ¿Y si su hijo, sobrinos y el resto de heridos aparece por el campo del centro de visitantes? ¿Cómo les avisaremos que estamos adentro?-Tammy pareció preocupada, pues dentro de los separados se encontraba su prometido.

-Es un riesgo que es mejor no cometer.-los dos niños dormían al lado de Gerald, quien estaba de acuerdo en buscar un mejor lugar para sus hijos.

-Stan ¿Tu qué decides?-le preguntó su madre, algunos miraron desconfiados hacía ella.

-Supongo que lo más importante es estar seguros de los raptors, antes que el imaginar posibilidades.-dijo Stan simplemente.

-Ellos siguen vivos.-recalcó Tammy bastante enojada.

-Sí, pero eso a que den con el centro de visitantes…La isla es gigante.-dictamino Stan-Si estamos seguros por lo menos podremos durar más tiempo aquí; de estar los raptors cerca dudo que quieras permanecer en esta pequeña habitación cerrada.

-Aun no sabes si están aquí los raptors.-siguió insistiendo Tammy-La última vez que dijiste estar seguro de que había dinosaurios cerca de nosotros como que no pasó nada.

Varios presentes regresaron la mirada a Stan para ver lo que el "líder" tenía que decir sobre aquello y estar completamente seguros a quien apoyar.

-¿Sabes qué? ¡Ya estoy harto! ¿Quieres quedarte? Hazlo, quien quiera venir adentro a buscar otra habitación segura esta invitado.-dijo Stan mordazmente mirando varias caras de estupefacción.

Los tres adultos se levantaron casi en acto reflejo, así como Wendy; les tomo más tiempo levantarse a Ike y Ruby. Todos siguieron a Stan hacia adentro del recinto, iluminando lo más que pudieran, dejando en la habitación a Cartman, Kenny y Tammy.

-No te emociones puta, yo estoy aquí esperando al criminal , el judío y las dos putas.-le explicó Cartman a la defensiva.

-¿Y tú McCormick?-le preguntó Tammy algo enojada.

Pero Kenny no contesto, se quedó callado simplemente mirando al piso, aun en un estado deprimente, para finalmente levantarse y entrar al centro de visitantes.

-Pff…-resopló Tammy furiosa por la falta de apoyo que demostraban tener el resto hacía los heridos.

-¿Quieres?-Cartman tomó la crema de afeitar que había encontrado en la playa hace un par de días.

-No necesito tu compasión, necesito que Thom…todo el mundo continúe con vida.-expresó la chica cruzándose de brazos y negando la oferta.

-¿Sabes que es muy probable que ellos ya no estén…?-intentó decir Cartman.

-Cierra tu puñetera boca.-le objeto Tammy sin siquiera mirarlo.

Cartman y Tammy se quedaron mirando hacia el exterior, los nubarrones negros que se acercaban no presagiaban nada bueno y ambos lo sabían.

A su vez Stan se encontraba con un muy reducido grupo de personas en el interior de las instalaciones del Centro de Visitantes, a sabiendas de que los animales con los ojos que brillan en la oscuridad podrían estar ahí; pero de cierta manera los prefería antes que a un raptor. La oscuridad del pasillo era intensa, lo suficiente como para no poder visualizar ningún objeto que se encontrara en cada habitación. Para suerte de los presentes contaban con linternas con las cuales iluminaban los pasillos.

Se adentraron primero un par de pasillos antes de encontrarse con unas escaleras en caracol, las cuales Stan y Wendy conocían de sobra; después de advertir al resto que era mejor permanecer en la planta baja continuaron andando por varios pasillos. Era extraño aquel lugar, no faltaban las computadoras y adornos con temática de dinosaurios. El piso de mármol polvoso hacía eco de vez en cuando.

La sensación de vigilancia constante, como si no pudieran perderse de una constante vigilancia en la oscuridad; fue entonces cuando algunos de ellos lograron entender a Stan la noche pasada. Los pasillos oscuros ya eran difíciles de aguantar para ellos estando juntos y con luz, no lograban imaginarse siendo perseguidos por otras bestias a total oscuridad basándose únicamente con su instinto de supervivencia.

De aquello estaba consciente Ruby, quien, a pesar de seguir triste por sus recientes perdidas, había logrado encontrar valor y solo limitarse a quedarse mirando el vacío sin hacer nada. Ahora tenía que apoyar a Ike en sus dilemas, además de intentar superar la muerte de Karen; era difícil para ella, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo. Iban ambos de la mano de Gerald Broflovski, por no encontrar una mejor guía, ya que Sharon y Linda tenían a sus propias familias e hijos por quienes preocuparse.

Siguieron andando hasta que llegaron a una puerta que parecía metálica, al entrar en esta se toparon con lo que les pareció una especie de laboratorio avanzado en tecnología, a pesar de llevar tal vez más de diez años abandonado. Las paredes parecían querer contar lo que alguna vez fue aquel lugar en sus tiempos de gloria, cuando el parque aún podría haberse considerado como tal.

Una especie de maquinaria que terminaba como una cúpula les llamó la atención, en esta había un olor espantoso que los inundaba hasta las entrañas, Stan se acercó y con mucho cuidado comenzó a mover aquella olorosa masa con un palo mientras Wendy la iluminaba. Nada, ni una sola sustancia que no fuera tierra putrefacta y llena de gusanos.

-Nada realmente, que asco.-dejo aquel instrumento en la sustancia mientras continuaba analizando, el olor a putrefacto de la habitación lo dejo más que decidido para no quedarse por mucho tiempo en aquel laboratorio-Deberíamos seguir moviéndonos.

Y así lo hicieron, continuaron avanzando abriendo una nueva puerta que conectaba con una especie de cine o teatro con asientos que parecían tener sujetadores, no estaban seguros para que precisamente aquello era necesario en una especie de teatro, pero dejaron de lado el tema y continuaron avanzando.

La vegetación se permitía ver como ganaba terreno al ambiente monótono de tonalidades grisáceas que contenía al lugar, bueno, en donde no estuvieran dibujados dinosaurios de tamaño realistas. El intenso olor a encerrado y viejo, pero predominante era la esencia de polvo, tierra diminuta y abrumadora.

Stan comenzaba a tener severos problemas con su respiración, a pesar de poderlo disimular para el resto, Wendy a pesar de todo lo que había pasado tenía muy en cuenta el problema asmático de Stan, pero decidió no mencionarlo por el momento.

-AH.-gritó Ike cayendo al piso rápidamente provocando que la luz de su linterna apuntara al techo durante una milésima de segundo antes de que el objeto comenzara a rodar.

Se escuchó como estruendosamente un objeto metálico ser derrumbado y estrellarse en el suelo así como una especie de vidrio pequeño, a eso sumado un silencio repentino del canadiense.

-¿Ike?-preguntó Ruby sin entender aquellos eventos continuos.

Pero un par de minutos atrás la oscuridad predominaba para cuatro adolescentes que se movían entre un pasillo que parecía más bien una caldera, las diferentes maquinarias lanzaban humo y polvo de lo viejas que eran, así como liquido ardiendo. Todas comenzaban a volver a sus funciones después de años de haber estado en estado latente de abandono.

Era Mark Romper Stomper quien dirigía al grupo atravesando por los distintos pasillos de mantenimiento estrechos a más no poder, Shelley no podía moverse más que de costado pues superaba el tamaño de los corredores de hombro a hombro. Aquello en parte se unía a sus pocas ventajas pues ella les podía avisar si las bestias se acercaban o no.

Mark viro a la derecha terminando en una saliente, sin más camino a recorrer continúo avanzando por aquel camino a pesar de que la zona no estaba iluminada y por obvios motivos no estaban dispuestos a encender una linterna para delatar su posición; al apenas adentrarse un poco hacía la cima noto como al lado suyo tenía el pasamanos de una escalera metálica. Sin atreverse a lanzarse de vuelta a los pasillos principales iluminados se tomó del pasamanos y comenzó a subir la pendiente rocosa y resbalosa; el resto le siguió durante esos escalones antes de lograr llegar al final un sonido de pasos resonando en rejas mecánicas, sumado al siseo ligero de un silbido de los conocidos raptores los dejaron con el corazón en un puño.

Era más que evidente que los raptores veían sin necesidad de luz presente en el ambiente, aunque no lo suficiente, el animal continúo andando hasta que sus pasos se escucharon lo suficientemente lejos como para que Mark considerara seguro continuar.

Una vez llegó a la parte superior les tocó arrastrarse, Mark sin problemas apartaba todas las sustancias terrosas y descompuestas, así como cadáveres de animales pequeños y rastreros del camino mientras los demás andaban detrás de él; se encontraban ahora debajo del suelo metálico, unas maquinarias casi pegadas al barandal del pasillo les impedía avanzar por otro lado, Mark sin estar seguro de hacía cual dirección tomar continuo en un camino recto, pero cuando después de cinco minutos llego a un callejón sin salida era evidente que necesitaban un nuevo plan.

-¿Alguna idea?-preguntó Mark, todos instintivamente voltearon a Bebe y posiblemente a su libro, era difícil distinguirlo entre su camisa de tirantes café; antes blanca y un montón de hollín que la cubrían, eso sin contar que la luz estaba siendo filtrada por una lámpara parpadeante.

-¿Yo porque debería saberlo?-preguntó está bastante molesta en un susurro apenas audible.

-Tienes ese bendito libro.-le restregó Shelley mientras miraba hacia atrás del pasillo-Si tú no sabes que hacer, ninguno lo sabrá…

-Pero este libro no tiene un mapa, y aunque lo tuviera entiendan que no sabríamos siquiera donde estamos.-explicó Bebe mirando hacía el techo y recostándose-Vamos a morir aquí dentro.

Aquello pareció afectarle sobre todo a Kyle quien se acercó más a ella desde atrás; tomando su pie calzado y acariciándolo como si de una mano se tratase, de la manera más tranquilizadora que pudo.

-Sí vamos a escapar.-aseguró Kyle-No moriremos aquí como ese montón de huesos que vimos ahí abajo.

-Me encantaría creerte Broflovski, pero por si no lo has notado, estamos al final de uno de tantos pasillos de este puto laberinto, dudo que alguno de nosotros haya marcado un camino a la salida con migas de pan…-dijo hiriente Mark.

-De hecho, fuiste tú quien nos mostró la salida Mark.-aseguró Kyle mirando hacia arriba nuevamente-¿O es que no recuerdas que tu tubo de hierro nos guío al generador y ahora a la salida?

-Mark golpeo el cable amarillo con negro cuando entramos…-Shelley también conecto los puntos-Oh por Dios Kyle, eres un puto genio.-celebró eufórica pero aun en el mayor silencio posible, fallando estrepitosamente.

Todos dieron la media vuelta lo mejor que pudieron y se fijaron en el techo cada palmo en el cual la luz reinaba, buscando con ansías en el techo un cable de aquellos colores que habían visto antes.

-Creo que lo ví.-Shelley no muy segura acercó su visión a las rendijas metálicas, ahora ella iba de frente.

Tan rápido ella termino de pronunciar el silencio fue perturbado por el sonido seseante de un raptor corriendo por las rendijas metálicas con toda naturalidad, la velocidad de aquellos animales era apesumbrante y aterradora para los presentes. El animal había recorrido al menos quince metros y doblado en una esquina en cuestión de tres a cuatro segundos, con sus garras extendidas hacía el frente y encorvado; listo para atacar.

Después de haberlos pasado por alto al menos otros tres metros, en su propia persecución se detuvo y miró de uno a otro lado, analizando la situación, investigando cada uno de los lados posibles y alejándose lo más que podía de la luz, estaba claro que aquellos animales habían crecido alejados de esta, su tonalidad verde grisácea lo confirmaba, aquella criatura no tenía suficiente tonalidad en sus escamas.

Los cuatro presentes habían parado su respiración durante lo que pareció una eternidad, pero no podían frenar los latidos de sus corazones que era parecía lo que provocaba que el raptor escuchaba. Para suerte de ellos la maquinaria del lugar hacía su parte ocultando el sonido de las funciones corporales incontrolables.

El raptor comenzó a olfatear entonces el suelo, fue así como todos cerraron los ojos en un intento desesperado por no ser localizados y tal vez ser confundidos por una fuente de calor de un ducto; si es que aquellos animales tenían visión térmica. El único incapaz de cerrar los ojos era Kyle, este miró la rendija con valentía mientras el raptor se acercaba con su nariz, cuando se detuvo justo enfrente de su cabeza. Ladeo su cabeza mirando con su ojo derecho el rostro de Kyle, quien estaba a menos de veinte centímetros, el raptor comenzó a sisear lentamente y lanzó un sonido que dejo paralizado en todo sentido a Kyle. Era como si el animal se debatiera entre si había algo abajo, para su suerte el raptor no clavo la mirada sobre él, sino que siguió observando hacía todos lados antes de continuar olfateando cerca de él, probablemente donde Bebe; finalmente el raptor continúo corriendo por los pasillos oscuros.

El silencio fue respetado durante un minuto entero solo para asegurarse de que el raptor no se hubiera quedado por los alrededores, pero al no apreciar ningún otro sonido pudieron respirar más libremente.

Shelley ya sin hacer ruido continuó avanzando, vigilando siempre hacía arriba para no perder el cable de vista y esperando estar siguiendo la dirección correcta. Aquella sensación fue sintiéndose más correcta mientras más se adentraban en el laberinto, el espacio donde ellos estaban se volvía menor y la maquinaria menos espesa. El amplio sonido de la maquinaria que antes los cubría ahora quedaba a sus espaldas pegadas a las rendijas metálicas.

Finalmente llegó un punto donde era imposible avanzar por debajo del pasillo sin elevarlo este al menos un par de centímetros humanos, todos se arrastraban boca arriba tomándose de los agujeros de la reja y ensuciando su espalda de cuanto desperdició albergara aquella pocilga del averno.

Comenzaron a pegarse a los costados lentamente para salir por el costado del pasillo cuando otro raptor apareció por los pasillos ya mejor iluminados, este camino al inicio lentamente antes de lanzarse sobre el suevo y comenzar a clavar las garras de sus extremidades delanteras entre los agujeros que tenía el suelo. Habían sido descubiertos.

El animal comenzó por el final, arremetiendo contra el suelo donde estaba Mark, este era incapaz de esquivar los rasguños que se clavaban en sus hombros pecho, pero sin rendirse y antes que el animal cortara algún tendón importante Romper Stomper tomó su tubo metálico y arremetió provocando que aquel instrumento atravesara la rendija. El raptor al tener la cabeza tan gacha recibió el impacto directo de este en su visión, causando que el animal hiciera un sonido de comunicación piadoso.

-¡Tu arma!-le pidió Stomper a Kyle, el chico la lanzó por el suelo hasta que Mark la tomó y apuntó al pecho del animal, poco escamoso, disparó sin pensar, lastimándose la muñeca de por medio, pero dándole al animal de lleno y causándole una herida algo mayor que un rasguño, era apenas un agujero diminuto, pero eso bastó para hacerlo retroceder.

Stomper aumentó el dolor del animal sosteniendo fuertemente el tubo para evitar que este escapara de sus manos y el animal sufriera como el instrumento era retirado de su cornea rápidamente, para aquel momento Mark estaba empapado de sangre. A pesar de todo el animal continuaba con vida.

El resto no había perdido el tiempo y salió lo más rápido de debajo del suelo y sin pensárselo dos veces corrieron despavoridos hacía el final del pasillo, causando varios ruidos de siseos por detrás de ellos y pisadas escamosas contra el metal.

Aquellos sonidos solo eran igualados con el de sus pies corriendo a la máxima velocidad que les era posible, cruzando un pasillo a la derecha, nuevamente a la derecha y dos más de frente antes de dar contra unas escaleras especialmente largas, después de aquellas escaleras se extendía un pasillo oscuro, pero el cable amarillo se detenía e iba directamente sin más rastro, dejando una gran caja con los colores amarillo y negro en franjas.

Los chicos corrieron por las escaleras, creyendo escuchar justo detrás de ellos a los raptores listos para el ataque, sentían como si las escaleras de metal temblaran más de lo necesario, sus corazones latían al ritmo de la adrenalina que no parecía querer abandonarlos y el aire que inundaba sus pulmones parecía potenciarlos.

Era como si aquella carrera en contra de las escaleras

Finalmente Bebe llegó a la puerta y la abrió de golpe, todos y cada uno de los presentes, sucios y sudorosos salieron de aquel lugar antes de que la chica rubia cerrara con fuerza la puerta.

Hubo un segundo de calma antes de que un animal embistiera con fuerza.

-Ja…-Kyle parecía estar a punto de celebrar cuando notó como la manija de la puerta en plano comenzaba a moverse-Debes estar de broma.

-¡Corran!-Shelley sin perder el tiempo puso su arma sobre su pecho y cayó en embestida hacía el centro de visitantes.

En el interior de aquel recinto…

-Estoy bien, tropecé con este cable…-explicó el chico canadiense apenado y sin muchas ganas; al voltear todos a ese lado no notaron como un par de luces brillantes parecían observar todo y luego desaparecer en un parpadeo.

Todos menos Stan, el cual intentó ignorar ese mal augurio, todo mejoró cuando las luces inundaron la habitación rápidamente, revelando que estaban en una zona de computo desgastada y con varios equipos rotos, donde antes estaban ese par de luces ahora se encontraban papeles revueltos.

-Si una de estas logra escapar, creo que podremos comunícanos.-informó Linda.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.-Hoy no me centre nada en el grupo de Brad, bueno, creo que esta de más, pero el siguiente cap prometo mucho; pero sobre todo, parar con esta división en el grupo; por lo menos físicamente, porque de manera emocional esto apenas es la antesala a lo que se avecina ¿Creen que los personajes han sufrido? Preparense para verlos dar hasta la última gota por permanecer con vida, pues muy probablemente esta historia solo sea de 25 caps, con eso digo todo. (igual me paso a 30, no den nada por sentado XD)**

 **¿Qué opinan de todo el cap? No fue muy largo, pero sí completo, sobre todo siento que es necesario para establecer algo que…Bueno, ya lo verán jejeje.**

 **Lamento haber tardado, pero ya saben, periodo de exámenes, posibilidades de suspender materias…Los ff awards; cosas que quitan mucho mucho tiempo por ahora, pero ya estamos cerca del lindo verano x3**

 **Ya saben, si dejan review me motivan a hacer estas cosas con más ganas (Ahora mismo son las 4 am y no es la primera vez que me quedó escribiendo a estas horas) así que si has llegado a este punto y te gusta la historia, lo agradecería mucho. Gracias por leer y hasta la próxima.**


	18. Raptors en el recinto

_**Jurasick Park 2**_

 **Capítulo 18 Raptors en el recinto**

Kyle ni se detuvo a cerrar la forja del alambrado pues después de haber visto el movimiento de la puerta metálica ya dudaba que cosa era capaz de detener a esos monstruos reptilianos.

Para aquel momento la puerta metálica que ellos habían cerrado previamente con todas sus fuerzas se encontraba abierta, y los matorrales que rodeaban el sendero hacía el centro de visitantes se agitaban constantemente en un susurro de pisadas alternas unas de otras.

Los cuatro chicos que se habían ofrecido para aquel trabajo en aquel momento se encontraban corriendo con todas sus fuerzas por un sendero terroso e irregular donde las adversidades se encontraban en sus bordes y sus pasos los delataban. Habían logrado escapar de milagro de una compleja red de túneles subterráneos, pero ahora sentían que habían empeorado su situación. Después de todo se encontraban en el hábitat natural de las criaturas.

Libres a merced de bestias temibles y sedientes de sangre; no habían visto varias de estas en el exterior, pero lo sentían, era como si de un sexto sentido se tratase, un sentido que buscaba mantenerlos con vida.

Kyle corría tomado de la mano por Bebe; la cual no era tan rápida y ágil como el pequeño pelirrojo, líder de la formación. El chico ya no tenía el revólver, aunque estaba seguro que a Stomper le quedaban cuatro balas antes de que esa arma se tornara inútil. Y era estúpido ahorrar en la munición del arma, porque esa misma no había hecho apenas cosquillas a unos pequeños raptors, ni hablar si se tratase de un animal apenas mayor.

Shelley en cambio aun le quedaba casi medio cargador de metralleta; la chica llevaba el arma pegada al pecho y lista para apuntar al primer raptor que se le presentase y llenarlo de plomo.

Bebe por su parte respiraba entre cortadamente intentando seguirle el paso a Kyle, a quien le apretaba fuertemente la mano. Pero la chica era limitada por tomar el tosco tomó del libro que Wendy le había dado sobre el funcionamiento de algunos sistemas del parque.

Finalmente, Mark se encontraba hasta el final de la formación por las heridas nuevas que el raptor del recinto le había causado. Su rendimiento no era el mismo, pero continuaba en aquella persecución invisible para el ojo humano con todas sus fuerzas restantes.

Los sonidos parecidos a pequeños siseos a la derecha de Shelley provocaron que esta se acercara un poco más a la izquierda. Fue entonces cuando todo se volvió confuso. Desde el lado izquierdo dos raptors saltaron de los arbustos tendiéndole la emboscada a la castaña y Mark.

Shelley sin miramientos presiono el gatillo. Mark que iba corriendo topó contra ella y ese pequeño desvió hizo que las balas de la ráfaga de balas impactara un poco menos a ambos raptors que retrocedieron un paso. Ambos sin dudarlo pasaron por el lado derecho corriendo durante ese segundo de distracción de los raptors. Finalmente, cuando los raptors volvieron a estar atentos, comenzaron a correr en dirección a Mark y Shelley con los brazos abiertos y cabezas gachas.

Shelley disparó caminando de espaldas durante unos segundos hacia el pecho de un raptor, a pesar de que las balas no lo atravesaban eso le hizo tropezar al animal por las múltiples heridas menores. Su compañero iba a saltar sobre los dos susodicho, pero Mark también uso el revólver, a costa de su destrozada muñeca, dándole al animal en su cuello rígido y deteniéndolo momentáneamente. Los dos continuaron con la carrera hasta salir por la llanura del centro de visitantes, al lado tenían la jaula de esas bestias y enfrente una pared sin ninguna entrada, tenían que dar la vuelta.

Kyle y Bebe ya habían doblado la esquina del centro de visitantes, corriendo sin control alguno, fue entonces que desde el lado contrario a la pared Kyle escuchó un violento siseo. Tomó a Bebe con más fuerza y se detuvo justo antes de que en frente suya saltara un raptor especialmente grande ahora que le veía de frente. Su tamaño era fácilmente de casi tres metros de rabo a cráneo. Sus garras eran tan largas y curvadas que parecían una hoz. Y finalmente, su ojo derecho demacrado en sangre, herida hecha por Mark tiempo atrás.

Ambos chicos querían correr de vuelta, pero sabían que era inútil, el raptor siseo con especial violencia preparándose para saltar.

-¡HAGANSE A UN LADO!-gritó Shelley desde detrás suya y levantando su arma.

Bebe tomó de improvisto a Kyle y lo tumbo en el suelo. Ambos escucharon como el arma de Shelley disparaba una ráfaga de balas directamente sobre el raptor. El animal retrocedió con sus ojos cerrados, probablemente de un intenso dolor de todo lo que las balas le estaban haciendo.

Sin dudarlo todos pasaron de largo al raptor y corrieron por el resto de la pared del edificio del centro de visitantes. El raptor sin embargo no se limitó a rendirse, una vez termino de sufrir intensamente arremetió nuevamente en la misma dirección donde los chicos iban, seguido de cerca por otros dos raptors también heridos por las balas de los chicos.

El pequeño grupo ya se encontraba harto de toda esa situación así que corrieron con todas sus ganas, sudando como si no existiera un mañana y casi saltando entre paso y paso para cubrir más terreno, no les tomó ni un minuto volver a llegar a donde estaba el resguardo del ganado, los raptors corrían por la hierba, seguramente para refugiarse de los disparos de Shelley que lograban dolerles tanto como para dejarlos unos segundos despistados.

Dieron vuelta nuevamente al edificio, veían el garaje a la distancia, pero debían de ser veloces de querer llegar, a su lado una pequeña cerca que encerraba la zona de juegos para niños. Fue entonces cuando un raptor saltó frente suya, siendo el tuerto de antes con unos colmillos demasiado amenazantes. Shelley apuntó hacía el animal, pero detrás de ellos saltaron los otros dos especímenes, estaban rodeados.

-¡A los juegos!-Shelley disparó al más grande de los raptors, descubriendo en el camino antes de que la ráfaga terminara que sus balas se habían agotado, dándole al animal menos de la mitad de disparos posibles y el sonido de su arma vacía. De todas maneras, fue la última en saltar la pequeña barda para que los niños no se salieran a los bosques del parque, fue casi instantáneo, solo se sostuvo de una mano a la cerca y dejo que sus pies la impulsaran dentro.

Los raptors sin dudarlo saltaron sobre aquella barda y lanzaron nuevos chillidos. Los chicos corrieron cada uno por su propio lado dentro el recinto, los raptors se limitaron en seguir a sus respectivas presas, el problema era que eran tres.

Kyle corrió mirando únicamente hacia su retaguardia para evitar que el raptor que lo seguía se le acercara, sin fijarse en el camino tropezó con los columpios que tenía delante golpeándose fuertemente el techo y conservando su pierna izquierda en el juego correspondiente. El raptor se acercó a Kyle corriendo en estampida por aquel desfortunio de la víctima.

El pelirrojo no tenía ya ningún arma y estaba a puo limpio contra un raptor, sabía que no tenía sentido correr contra esas cosas en un espacio tan cerrado, así que se tomó de la cuerda que sostenía el juego infantil y se recargo del lado derecho. El raptor estaba a escasos centímetros cuando Kyle se soltó de donde estaba aferrándose a la cuerda y usando el efecto péndulo del juego.

El raptor intentó seguir a Kyle con la boca abierta antes de que el pelirrojo volviera sobre sus pasos sosteniendo la cuerda del columpio como intermediaria entre él y el raptor. Su plan había dado resultado el raptor había mordido la cadena metálica, Kyle saltó y se puso detrás del otro instrumento de entretenimiento, el raptor saltó de igual manera, pero al tener enganchada parte de la cadena metálica en sus dientes terminó obedeciendo la ley del péndulo, alejándolo del chico.

Al volver a intentar saltar sobre Kyle el animal solo se enredó aún más con las cuerdas. Kyle durante un momento sonrió antes de que el animal comenzara a moverse de una manera bastante violentamente por aquella burda distracción que le habían plantado. El chico se alejó lo más posible antes de que la columna superior cayera encima del raptor y derrumbando la estructura.

Había quedado el animal atrapado justo entre las cuerdas metálicas y el tubo metálico que las sujetaba al cual estaba atado, pero eso en lugar de calmar a la bestia solo le hizo soltar rugidos peores mientras intentaba liberarse.

A su vez Shelley había decidido correr en dirección al tobogán o resbaladilla con forma de cuello de saurópodo. La chica se tomó de los bordes y no resbalo sencillamente, cosa que el raptor no fue capaz de seguirle por ese mismo camino. Así que el animal intentó de un salto llegar a la parte superior de aquel juego, pero la altura de más de dos metros del tobogán permitían a Shelley tener un espacio seguro.

Fue entonces cuando el raptor comenzó a mover la estructura violentamente, pegando su cuerpo para derribarla. Shelley respiraba entrecortadamente, sabía que la estructura al ser vieja no aguantaría lo suficiente. Y solo tenía un arma sin munición como defensa.

Mark en cambio intentaba zafarse de los zarpazos que el velocirraptor sin un ojo le tiraba, además de las diferentes mordidas. Aquellas acciones ralentizaban los pasos de ambos. Por lo cual Mark miró hacia su lado derecho encontrándose con una rueda horizontal.

Se tiro de frente justo a tiempo antes de que el velocirraptor pudiera cerrar sus fauces sobre su brazo. Mark se impulsó y tiró de frente al otro lado del juego alejando un poco sus pies de las garras del animal. El reptil, interpretando que el chico iba a salir del otro lado, salto al interior pisando la espalda de Mark.

El chico se tomó del eje del circulo y estiró con fuerza provocando que la rueda, con mucho oxido de por medio y rechinando, comenzara a girar lentamente. Eso fue suficiente para desestabilizar al raptor y permitir que Mark se acercará más al epicentro donde un Tiranosaurio de juguete con una rueda en miniatura que giraba el juego. El chico se sujetó de ahí y estiro con todas sus fuerzas sabiendo que aquel era el eje de rotación.

Fue ipso facto cuando el raptor desesperado intentó levantarse, pero Mark tuvo mayor velocidad de movimiento al ya estar estable y comenzó a girar desde la parte superior la rueda. Causando un terrible chillido metálico de óxido en descomposición.

Unos siseos, bastante diferentes a los acostumbrados se escucharon de la garganta del raptor, este comenzaba a hacerse hacia atrás debido al mareo que le provocaba que su visión cambiara constantemente en vueltas, intentó concentrarse en Mark, pero el contorno moviéndose a gran velocidad era imposible de evadir ante la vista.

Mark dejó suelta la polea y saltó hacia fuera de la rueda giratoria, con el raptor manso y confundido en su interior. El chico sin dudarlo tomó su tubo metálico y desde la espalda atacó al raptor que estaba distraído con Shelley desde debajo del tobogán.

El raptor sintió el golpe y volteó inmediatamente hacia su atacante con las garras levantadas en muestra de total aversión, cuando Shelley sobre la espalda del animal su arma, agregando una fuerza descomunal al impacto. El animal viró la visión hacia arriba momentáneamente, permitiéndole a Mark darle otros dos golpes en su rostro con la vara metálica y sacando sangre de las duras escamas.

Retrocedió un poco el animal, pasando por debajo del juego, cuando Shelley bajo de golpe; miró la estructura casi a terminar de labor para ser tirada justo del lado contrario, osease donde estaba en aquellos momentos el raptor, y juntó con Mark empujó la estructura. No hubo tiempo de reacción posible, el raptor fue aplastado por la estructura antes de poder atacarlo.

-Buena esa Stomper.-Shelley respiraba entre cortadamente mientras tomaba su arma, tal vez no serviría para disparar, pero en combate cuerpo a cuerpo tampoco vendría mal.

Unos brazos delgados los tomaron desde la espalda, eran los de Bebe, quien se había ocultado en el pequeño túnel que iniciaba en las fauces de un Mosasaurio.

-¡Vámonos!-gritó la rubia mientras comenzaba a dirigirse al otro lado de la cerca.

Kyle los miró a la distancia y siguió sus pasos también saltando la reja, ahora al final de la formación. Los dos raptors restantes, uno seguía enredado en las cadenas y el otro miraba de uno a otro lado mareado, pero con una furia especialmente peligrosa y que podría intimidar a cualquiera. A duras penas se acercó a su compañera caída para intentar con su hocico que moviera sus piernas, pero estas se encontraban inmóviles. El animal solo miró como los chicos escapaban. Su fría mirada indicaba que ya no tenían que jugar con la comida.

Asustados, dieron una última vuelta en esquina al edificio los cuatro chicos, encontrándose con la zona del pastizal gigante y a un par de metros el garaje. Llegaron cansados y sudados, pero sobre todo asustados y con sus corazones expulsando sangre a todo dar.

Aun así, no pudieron evitar sorprenderse por lo que habían encontrado, a su vez que detrás de ellos el Sol del atardecer se elevaba a un mediodía altamente caliente.

Un par de horas atrás a mitad de la selva corrían el pequeño grupo liderado por Bradley, ahora reducido a cuatro integrantes, el propio líder, su amor platónico Butters, Thomas el prometido de Tammy y Brittany…Destrozada por la pérdida de su hermano Eduard, aun sin saber sobre los acontecimientos que forzaron a Thomas a abandonar a su otro hermano herido de muerte.

Por el momento todos se concentraban en escapar lo más posible de una bestia que ya no los seguía, pero que sus rugidos continuaban llegándoles desde la distancia, intimidándolos.

Corrieron hasta quedar agotados, o por lo menos lo suficientemente adoloridos de las piernas como para no poder continuar corriendo, sobre todo Bradley que había llevado del hombro a Butters.

-Lo-l-lo logramos…-festejaba Bradley mientras se sentaba, al estar relegado con Jack, supuso que Thomas tardaría un poco más que ellos en cuanto a llegar a aquella zona s referiría.

Y no se equivocó, Thomas fue el último en llegar cuando todos se estaban preparando para partir, pero cual fue sino la sorpresa al encontrar que estaba totalmente solo.

Durante un segundo nadie pudo hablar o pronunciar una palabra, los ojos llorosos de Thomas solo eran comparables con los de Brittany, solo que la chica ganaba una profunda expresión de odio adverso.

- _Ese HIJO DE PUTA ¡CABRON DE MIERDA!-_ el impacto era tal que la mente de Butters no podía contener los pensamientos de esa personalidad Caos que se encontraba en su interior, el llanto en el chico era lo único que lo separaba de la locura y ansías de asesinato.

-Thomas…¿Y-y Jack?-Bradley tragó en seco conociendo la respuesta.

Hubo un silencio helado y frio que pudo recorrer a los presentes, ese era el sello definitivo, lo único que podía declarar oficial la muerte del rubio fortachón.

-¡Soy un PUTO monstruo!-gritó Thomas rompiendo aquel silencio, pero enfriando aún más las facciones de los dos Stotch restantes, el chico no era capaz de voltear a verlos, su culpa lo consumía de manera horrible, ya ni hablar en mirar las caras tristes y a la vez llenas de ira de los familiares del chico que él debía cuidar.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-Bradley se derrumbó, era como si una parte de él se hubiera escapado, en su mandato habían muerto tres personas, victimas que gracias a su estupidez de incitar al resto a movilizar la embarcación para no ser atacados por unos Compsognathus, ni siquiera era capaz de mirar con odio a Thomas, no podía sentir ese mismo sentimiento hacia otra persona si era lo que él sentía sobre si mismo.

De nuevo el silencio lleno el ambiente, cada mínimo sonido, como las lágrimas que salían de Butters y Brittany, eran pesados en un ambiente que había pasado de una selva tropical a un ártico.

Thomas lloraba aún más fuerte, casi sollozando, había asesinado a su amigo, quisiera o no admitirlo, haberlo dejado abandonado, en esas condiciones y bajo esas circunstancias era asesinato. Era su amigo, y lo abandono. Él no era mejor que las criaturas sedientas de sangre, era un monstruo mucho peor, inmerecido de existir o tener otro sentimiento que no fuera profundo odio hacía sí mismo y tristeza para su víctima.

Bradley se llevó una mano a la frente, esa información había sido dada de una manera que le era imposible soportar al nudo de su garganta que le impedía hablar.

-¡Contesta!-gritó Butters enojado con una voz terriblemente cercana a la gutural, aquello logró llamar la atención del miedo de Thomas.

-Yo…CARAJO Intente…-estaba temblando, llorando y con los ojos rojos, pero decidido, ellos merecían saber su verdadera naturaleza, a pesar de que eso le costara destruir todas sus relaciones con los Stotch, pero no se las merecía, Thomas no merecía ser feliz, o tener una oportunidad de volver a serlo-Nos alcanzaba…Jack se desmayó… Yo intente CABRON moverlo...-su llanto auto compasivo daba pena y asco, él mismo sabía que en aquel momento era patético.

Bradley agachó la mirada, incapaz de ver a Thomas. En cambio, Brittany esperó unos momentos antes de ahogarse nuevamente en llanto y Butters imitó los pasos, pero con un odio cargado a quien antes había sido su amigo.

Pasaron tal vez diez minutos en silencio, a pesar de que el tiempo era eterno para ellos, pero a final de cuentas escucharon a las lejanías un par de árboles derrumbándose con el rugido de una bestia gigante que conocían de sobra.

-Nos está siguiendo el rastro…-dijo Bradley notando la sangre de Butters que debía ser un perfecto rastro para el siguiente bocado de aquel espino-Debemos seguir moviéndonos.

Sus palabras no tuvieron efecto alguno en el resto de los presentes, en aquel momento estaban lo suficientemente destruidos por dentro como para que un dinosaurio pasase a un plano inexistente. Para Thomas, que lo devoraran y le hicieran sufrir, era incluso mejor a tener que lidiar con la culpa, el odio y el rechazó. Tal vez si no hubiera conocido, que todas sus acciones las había llevado acabo por ver de nuevo a Tammy, no hubiera sido capaz de agacharse cabizbajo y continuar caminando lentamente.

El segundo en levantarse para seguir la orden fue Butters, quien sufría un gran dolor de cabeza, en su interior, aquella personalidad llamada Caos, intentaba ordenarle que dañara a Thomas de las peores maneras posibles. Por una vez, Butters estaba de acuerdo con esa cosa que habitaba en su interior.

Finalmente, Brittany, seca del llanto, se levantó sin emoción, su rostro era pura ira y enojo. Camino normalmente, incapaz de mirar a nadie más de su grupo.

Y así los cuatro caminaron por la selva otra media hora, por lo menos hasta que se encontraron con una dehesa, un claro con un pastizal que llegaba hasta los tobillos, a lo lejos divisaron un edificio.

Lo habían conseguido, a pesar de estar divididos.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.-El sentimiento de depresión se volvería repetitivo si detallaba el resto del viaje del grupo de Brad, así que hice ese "salto de escena" porque de todas maneras ya no les quedaban riesgos por superar para llegar al centro de visitantes.**

 **Sobre la escena de los raptors…Sé que es rara, pero no lo sé…Al final me agrado por el compañerismo y química que muestra entre los humanos, aunque eso sí he de advertir, los raptors no estaban cazando seriamente, jugaban con el miedo que infundían en sus victimas, créanme que si aquí los raptors parecen agresivos, no son ni por asomo tan despiadados como el lugar correspondido que les toca.**

 **Y tampoco son un montón de cucarachas fáciles de matar cofcof, aquí son tres básicamente (Adultos); la líder, una macho y una hembra; murió la hembra no líder. Solo como dato adicional. La líder es la tuerta que perdió un ojo por intentar atacar rápidamente a Mark.**

 **Del resto, creo que esta de más decir que aunque el encuentro por fin este a punto de llevarse a cabo, no será nada bonito los resultados que esto generara. Excelente.**

 **Ahora sí, gracias por leer, si les gusto una review ayuda muchísimo y pues, hasta el siguiente capitulo.**


	19. Reencuentro

_**Jurasick Park 2**_

 **Capítulo 19 Reencuentro**

Bradley lidero al grupo de heridos durante menos de veinticuatro horas. Sin embargo, durante ese periodo, no solamente había perdido a la mitad de sus integrantes, sino que también todo tipo de amistad que tenían antes, había sido destrozada. El silencio cargaba el ambiente espeso y distante.

Mirar a Thomas era una labor temible, él era desgraciadamente el único que Jack sabía que no iba a durar otro día más. Y decirlo precisamente en ese momento no era la mejor idea para los Stotch. Butters y su pequeña prima Brittany iban tomados de la mano.

Nadie hablaba mientras caminaban por la dehesa llena de pastizal alto. El edificio que se alzaba en una colina cercana era blanco y decoroso. A pesar del paso del tiempo evidente en su estructura, notaron como si aquella obra estuviese cuidada hubiera sido potente.

Pero por el momento, solo eran ruinas de una idea perdida en el tiempo, una locura total, un parque de dinosaurios. Bradley nunca había escuchado algo tan absurdo, y sin embargo, se había encontrado ya en dos islas repletas de aquellas criaturas, sobreviviendo a duras penas. Y tal vez antes solo hubiese sido una carga inútil, pero estaba dispuesto a salvar a su amor, y todos cuantos pudiese. Aquella isla ya no se las jugaría duro a ellos.

Llegaron a la puerta del recinto inseguros, no había nadie ahí para recibirlos. Bradley entonces miró de uno a otro lado.

-Puede que llegásemos primero.-intentó sonar ñanimado.

-Sin el bote todos fueron atacados por los Compis u otra criatura y murieron.-espetó Brittany fríamente-Todos murieron.-era como si no le importase que todos la escuchasen, como si no le importase realmente nada. Había perdido todo lo que la volvía ella, todo su interés, toda su bondad y posiblemente su cordura.

Bradley no se atrevía a negarle nada, sabía que su argumento podría ser correcto. Por culpa de su cobardía y estupidez pudo haber condenado al resto a una muerte sin escape, o peor aún, que los estuvieran esperando en la playa… Y ya no sabía el camino de vuelta a la playa.

De todas maneras, abrió la puerta del recinto, causando que esta rechinara estrepitosamente, por el lugar no había ningún alma, cosa que parecía desalentar al grupo.

-Pueden estar por los alrededores…O dentro del edificio.-señaló Bradley-Rodeemos.

A su vez en el interior del lugar el pequeño grupo que siguió a Stan dentro del edificio se encontraban verificando los estados de los equipos de cómputo.

-Este no, su memoria está demasiado húmeda como para que siga funcionando.-señaló Linda checando aquellas maquinarias-Para serles sinceros, esta tecnología es tan antigua que apenas y la utilice en la universidad…-decía pues los equipos tenían mínimo diez años de antigüedad.

El trabajo de ingeniera de Linda Stotch generalmente no solía serle útil, en la anterior isla la mujer sin embargo había sido de mucha ayuda intentado reparar la radio del avión, así como la comprobación del estado del bote. No era la mejor en cada rama, pero algunos conocimientos básicos sí que tenía.

En aquellos momentos revisaba junto a Wendy Testaburger cualquier indicio que delatara la señal de funcionamiento de los equipos de cómputo. La luz para aquel momento ya había regresado, y todos se movilizaban para ayudar a la mujer en cuanto pudiesen.

-¿Qué tal esta?-Sharon Marsh se encontró con una pantalla con una raya verde que parpadeaba.

Linda analizo la pantalla e ingreso un código manual para iniciar el sistema de tecnológicos, la computadora pareció aceptarlo, felicito a su amiga para darle unas palmadas y sentarse en una silla destartalada, pero que la soporto. Trato de recordar sus conocimientos de la universidad sobre aquellos tipos de equipos antes de que el computador encendiera en un programa algo extraño.

-Sistema Unix.-indicó Linda a Stan, quien parecía no entender-Es bastante sencillo de manejar, hasta un niño podría hacerlo, pero es muy tardado.

Comenzó a navegar por la computadora buscando la entrada al sistema de comunicaciones. Mientras la mayoría de adolescentes y adultos miraban aquella escena con ansias, era Gerald quien se dedicaba a cuidar a los dos menores cerca de la puerta del local, a un par de metros del resto del grupo, los cuales solo eran Sharon, Linda, Stan y Wendy.

Ike se encontraba recostado en la mohosa alfombra para ver el techo y dejarse perder en la inmensa nada. Se sentía sucio, a pesar de que había intentado hacer todo lo que se encontraba a su alcance para evitar recordar la imagen de Karen, su amiga Karen muerta… De verla tirada en el piso, devorada por aquellas pequeñas criaturas que les persiguieron. Todo por su culpa, todo por no voltear atrás y dejar que el miedo lo consumiese.

Ruby se recostaba a su lado haciendo la misma acción, pero con unos pensamientos muy distintos. Ella no podía apartar de su cabeza el eco de la voz de su hermano. Casi parecía irrealista que hubiera muerto a tan alto punto del recorrido. Craig desaparecido de la existencia en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En aquellos momentos tampoco podía confiar en Ike, era demasiado inestable, solo parecía poder soportar a Gerald, el hombre había actuado como un padre para ella, la había protegido durante la mayoría de su estadía en aquella nueva isla.

Gerald en cambio solo se preocupaba por los niños, ya no le quedaba nada más, no podía evitar que Kyle saliera a aventurarse por la isla, y él tampoco podía hacer nada para ayudar al grupo. Además, las mujeres adultas ya se encontraban ocupadas con sus propios problemas. Así que el trabajo de niñera era totalmente voluntario. Para ser abogado, y haber tenido el don de la palabra, durante esos días no había exclamado una sola oración coherente o un dialogo formal, se limitaba a mostrar que seguía con vida y cuidar a los niños físicamente, pero no mentalmente.

Solo habían pasado tres días desde que habían llegado a la isla y parecía que ya podían escapar, pero Gerald olía que nada podría ser así de sencillo. En la otra isla habían durado semanas enteras, en esta no podían si quiera mantenerse estables una puñetera semana. Y gran parte de la culpa la tenía él. Mínimo Sharon apoyaba a sus dos hijos con ganas y sus conocimientos médicos que había ganado el Rinoplastia, Linda tenía sus conocimientos de ingeniera. Incluso Randy y Stephen sabían navegar el bote. Y el jodido piloto era el que les había dado las armas. Su esposa…Ella fue el sostén que tuvieron sus hijos y sin embargo él…No era nada, no aportaba nada al grupo, y si lo único que podía hacer bien era vigilar a dos niños, era lamentable.

-Señor Broflovski, tengo sed…-habló Ruby bastante apenada al hombre que se distrajo de sus pensamientos.

-Sí, sí…-el hombre le entrego a la niña un poco del líquido-¿Quieres un poco de agua Ike?-le preguntó a su hijo.

El niño volteó a mirar a su padre antes de volver a bajar la mirada avergonzado, no merecía el cariño de su padre, ni el de nadie, de todos modos acepto el agua por parte de Ruby y bebió un pequeño sorbo.

-No fue tu culpa…-intentó decir el padre al niño intentando calmar los ánimos de su hijo.

Ike no se encontraba con ganas de hablar, no se sentía merecedor de que alguien le dedicara la palabra, sin embargo, intentó continuar por ser su padre. Mas no pudo encontrar nada que decir. Ruby solamente le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a Ike para que se calmara.

-¡Creo que lo estoy consiguiendo!-exclamó Linda emocionada encontrando una sección en la programación que decía "Comunicación", activo todos los sistemas de comunicación en el parque, en la pantalla antigua cargaron en verde varios puntos, así como otros rojos parpadearon mostrando error-Bueno, tal parece que apenas y hay unos cuantos puertos servibles, si la antena permanece en pie, lo cual parece hacer… podríamos mandar un socorro a tierra firme…

Al decir aquellas palabras, todos se permitieron relajarse un poco. Era como escuchar al cielo, al fin toda esa tortura que habían sufrido estaba a punto de ser llevada a su final.

A su vez Kyle, Bebe, Mark y Shelley atravesaban gran parte del pastizal para llegar hasta el garaje donde se encontraba el resto del grupo. Tenían que decirles que el sitio no era seguro, que los raptors estaban cerca.

Eric y Tammy veían el horizonte, desde dos lados se movían diferentes partes del pastizal a gran velocidad. Al inicio parecieron no darle importancia, pero a medida que estos se iban acercando ambos notaron sus nervios imposibles de manejar y se levantaron para acercarse a la puerta de salida. Hasta que finalmente ambos bultos aparecieron frente a ellos, primero Kyle y el resto del grupo.

-Oh, están bien…Gracias al cielo…-Bebe pudo respirar un poco a la vez que se disponía a cerrar la puerta del garaje, pero notó como a la distancia, con velocidad baja otro bulto parecía moverse en el pastizal, a sabiendas de que podían ser los raptors intentó cerrar la puerta, pero parecía no querer cerrarse, así que forzaba mucho la puerta haciendo un ruido tremendo para que bajara.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó una voz desde el pastizal.

Todos los presentes en el garaje se quedaron pálidos durante unos momentos, aquella voz la reconocían, pero aquello les parecía imposible…

-Nada importante.-respondió una voz femenina cortante y con tonalidad muy aguda.

-¡Oh por Dios!-exclamó Bebe emocionada-¡Por aquí!

En la investigación del grupo de Bradley se internaron por los pastizales para pasar desapercibidos por otros animales grandes en la dehesa, pero eso no era impedimento para que sus voces resonaran en repetidas ocasiones. Sin embargo, cuando fueron capaces de escuchar la clara voz de Bebe fue como si el mundo volviese a existir. Como si la felicidad pudiera ser real nuevamente. Todos salieron corriendo en aquella dirección sin pensarlo mucho.

Cuando el pastizal termino finalmente y se encontraron frente a las puertas de un garaje todos quedaron impactados, sobre todo.

-T-thomas…-habló Tammy con lágrimas en sus ojos y acercándose rápidamente al grupo que acababa de entrar-¡THOMAS!-gritó emocionada y saltando encima del chico cubierto de lodo.

Durante un momento Thomas se permitió dejar que los problemas en su cabeza pasasen, había vuelto a encontrarse con su novia, la única que realmente le importaba y era el motivo por el cual seguía adelante.

-¡Butters!-Cartman no pudo evitar emocionarse y tomarlo por los hombros, aunque Butters no se encontraba en el mismo estado de animado, seguía molesto por lo que le había pasado a su primo, al grado que no se sintió tan dichoso de haberse encontrado nuevamente, sin embargo se permitió que una pequeña sonrisa le iluminara.

-Hola Eric.-saludó Butters sin atreverse a levantar la mirada, el castaño se quedó sorprendido por aquella actitud, casi esperando escuchar nuevamente la forzada y estúpidamente ridícula voz de Caos, luego miró al resto del grupo-¿Y el resto?

-Brittany, nena…-Mark intentó acercarse a la chica quien se defendió para que no se le acercara el chico mayor y más alto.

Bradley intentó hablar pero se limitó a negar con la cabeza, fue entonces cuando todos los presentes cayeron en cuenta, tanto Luis, como Jack y Ed habían muerto. Shelley sintió que un nudo se le formaba en la garganta, Jack siempre le había agradado, tal vez más que como amigo… Pero ahora ya no iba a volver.

-Miren, arreglemos esto después.-comentó Shelley mirando hacia atrás, de donde habían llegado a correr-Entremos, los raptors no van a tardar en llegar…

-¿Raptors?-eso fue suficiente para que los que no comprendían de lo acontecido se pusieran pálidos por la noticia y decidieran darse prisa para ingresar en el centro de visitantes.

Bebe, Bradley y Kyle se quedaron atrás para cerrar la puerta rápidamente. No tardo mucho tiempo antes de que escucharan siseos entre los arbustos. Así como un nubarrón tachaba el cielo de las costas de la isla. La puerta del garaje parecía atorada e incapaz de dejarse caer. Una vez los siseos se escucharon con mayor intensidad estos decidieron largarse y cerrar la puerta del centro de visitantes en lugar del garaje.

Atravesaron varios pasillos siguiendo a Cartman, quien iba a la delantera, no sabían dónde se encontraba Stan, pero estaban decididos a encontrarse con estos. Nadie hablaba con nadie; apenas algunos como Bebe y Kyle, o Tammy y Thomas podían estar cerca unos de otros.

El silencio parecía profanar la amistad de los chicos, quienes continuaron moviéndose entre habitación y habitación. La iluminación del lugar les facilitaba el movimiento dentro del recinto, pero también la visibilidad.

-¿Viste eso?-preguntó Bebe tomando del brazo a Kyle, señaló un punto oscuro lejano de ellos-Parecía como si hubiera una luz…-expresó la chica.

-No fue nada…-intentó asegurar Tammy, pero Shelley reacciono rápidamente volteando hacia el lugar donde Bebe le había señalado.

-¿Dónde?-le preguntó la chica mayor, Bebe se limitó a señalar el punto donde había visto-Movámonos.-recomendó Shelley mientras era incapaz de olvidar la primera vez que estuvo en el centro de visitantes, con aquellas criaturas de ojos iluminados en la oscuridad.

Caminaron otro par de pasillos antes de que un nuevo siseo proviniera de la oscuridad, y aquella vez todos lo oyeron.

-Más rápido.-señaló Kyle comenzando a preocuparse por el sonido, hasta que finalmente frente suya se encontró con un par de figuras relucientes en otra sumida oscuridad.

Desde las tinieblas salió una lagartija apenas llegándole a las cinturas de altura. Con una piel de gama café opaca y unos gigantes y amarillentos ojos que parecían brillar por su propio color. De garras en los pies considerables y en las extremidades superiores unos tres dedos que terminaban en unas garras considerablemente filosas. Para rematar, tenía constantes tics que le hacían que su cabeza se moviera de uno a otro lado con rapidez.

Al primero se le unió un segundo, y rápidamente otro más, provenían desde la más profunda oscuridad. Los chicos no dudaron ni un segundo antes de salir corriendo por los pasillos escuchando detrás suyo un montón de pisadas. Eric había tomado la delantera del grupo, mientras que Kyle, Shelley y Mark se encontraban en la parte trasera, buscando una manera de golpear a esas criaturas y encontrar al resto del grupo.

Mark indeciso ante lo que tenía que hacer y consumido por la tensión empezó a gritar por socorro. Cosa que solo termino llamando más la atención de otras criaturas que se encontraban en habitaciones oscuras. Podía seguirles en aquellos momentos una centena a todos. O por lo menos eso contaba Brittany que miraba nerviosa hacía atrás mientras tomaba fuertemente de la mano a su primo Butters.

Las criaturas parecían no querer rendirse en aquellos momentos siguiéndolos directamente entre el montón de pasillos cerrados en los cuales no encontraban ayuda alguna. El cansancio de persecuciones previas para todos los grupos provocaba que los animales les ganaran terrendo antes de lo planeado. Una de esas criaturas saltó sobre uno de los miembros que iban hasta atrás.

Mark sintió el peso del animal en su espalda provocando que sus pies sintieran como si fueran a resbalar. Estuvo al borde de caer al suelo durante dos pasos que llevo sus manos hacia el piso para evitar caer de sopetón, hasta que Shelley le tomo del hombro, empujo al animal que intentó morderle la espalda a Mark y dejo que el chico se apoyara sobre su hombro mientras se equilibraba.

En la sala de control Linda se encontraba navegando entre la programación y diferentes mapas de los sistemas del parque y de esa manera encontrar un teléfono o radio que pudiera usar para comunicarse con la costa, aparentemente tenían su propia antena en el parque para tener comunicación con el exterior de forma casi gratuita. El resto permanecía alejados de ella para que se concentraran. El silencio y el nerviosismo aumentaban en el ambiente. Aunque aquella situación no la compartían los dos menores que continuaban con su actividad de mirar el techo perdiendo su mirada al infinito. Ike en específico se limitaba a cerrar sus ojos porque se sentía cansado, solo podía escuchar el sonido de los dedos de Linda chocando contra las teclas, escuchaba la respiración de su padre, los movimientos de Ruby a su lado, y por la puerta creía escuchar algo más…

Al inicio no le hizo caso, pues pensaba que solo era su imaginación, pero a los pocos momentos alcanzo a escuchar otro eco similar. Eran parecidos a unos gritos, a lo mejor a cientos de pasos, que se acercaban a momentos…

-Ya esta, según esto en la habitación de al lado hay un teléfono funcional, y la electricidad de la antena ha vuelto.-dijo la mujer emocionada provocando que Stan se dirigiera a aquella habitación sin demora.

Busco entre la oscuridad, encontrando el teléfono sin mucha demora y acercárselo a su oído, esperaba escuchar el sonido de marcado, pues si este no es escuchaba todo hubiera sido para nada...Sí, se escuchó como la línea marcaba, la antena telefónica debía permanecer lo suficientemente estable, pero Stan no sabía si eso duraría.

-¿El teléfono de…algo por aquí?-preguntó Stan.

-Intenta nueve once…-sugirió su madre.

-Ese número es de estados unidos, no sabemos si quiera si estamos cerca de sud américa, Australia o Japón…

-Es mejor que intentar buscar un número al azar.-expresó Sharon molesta, su hijo sabía que tenía un punto.

Marco los dígitos en el panel de números y esperó mientras parecía sonar una tonada antigua de marcado. Y esta volvió a sonar, y nuevamente…

-Onze cem, Qual é a sua emergência …?-preguntó una voz masculina desde el otro lado de la línea.

-¡Oh por Dios! ¡Funciono!-gritó Stan provocando que todos levantaran la mirada y comenzaran a celebrar, el operador pareció confundirse pensando que era una broma y amenazo con colgar, o eso parecía-¡Espere por favor! Mi nombre es Stan Marsh, me encuentro en La Isla Nublar, a ciento veinte millas de la costa de Costa Rica…-expresaba rápidamente esperando que el hombre entendiera inglés, el silencio le inquietaba, el hombre solo había repetido "Nublar" y parecía haberse levantado.

-Repita su emergencia.-dijo otra voz desde detrás de la línea.

-Mi nombre es Stan Marsh, iba en un vuelo desde Los Ángeles hasta Costa Rica, hubo un accidente, quedamos varados en la Isla Nublar a ciento…

-Ciento veinte kilómetros de Costa Rica, sí la isla es muy famosa.-expresó el sujeto-Mira niñato, este teléfono es para emergencias…

-¡Escúcheme!-gritó Stan enojado-¡Hemos estado varias semanas en este infierno y necesitamos ayuda cuanto antes sea posible! ¡Estamos en Isla Nublar! ¡Nublar!

-¿Isla Nublar?-preguntó el operador nuevamente, a lo que Stan afirmo-Bien, estamos rastreando su línea, permanece un minuto con nosotros para verificar si su paradero es verdade…-dijo el hombre con total serenidad.

-¡No es una puta broma! ¡Hay personas muriendo posiblemente por cada minuto!-gritaba Stan rabioso, a lo que Wendy lo empujo y tomo el teléfono.

-Esperaremos.-le dijo al hombre detrás de la línea antes de mirar molesta a Stan-¿No puedes calmarte un momento?

Stan miró a su novia, y luego a sus puños. Se sentía impotente, incapaz de poder siquiera pedir ayuda sin perder el control, su ansiedad lo había llevado al borde de la rabia indescriptible nuevamente, definitivamente él no merecía el control del grupo, no en aquel deplorable estado mental.

-Creo escuchar algo…-Ike sin embargo intentó aportar-No parece nada bueno…

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el cual todos lograron escuchar a la perfección el grito de una niña pequeña y de un chico….

-¡Brittany!-el grito fue reconocido rápidamente por su tía.

-Oh cielos…-Wendy tomó el teléfono-¡¿Cuánto pueden tardar en verificar?!-los gritos también la impacientaron.

-Hacemos lo que podemos, parece que se conectaron efectivamente desde Costa Rica, pero no encontramos de donde provienen los servidores...-expresó el hombre.

-¡Ingen!-exclamó Wendy recordando la compañía.

-Esa compañía lleva muerta un par de años…-expresó el hombre antes de continuar su búsqueda-Su señal proviene de…Oh por Dios, no era una broma…-el hombre parecía haber quedado impactado y habló en gritos en otro idioma que Wendy no alcanzo a entender, esperó otros treinta segundos mientras los gritos aumentaban desde el exterior, el hombre parecía continuar hablando pero con bastante seriedad-Señorita, hace unos estos momentos entre en contacto con la fuerza marina de Costa Rica, mandaran un equipo de rescate mañana a…

-¡¿Mañana?!-gritó Wendy echa furia-¡Para mañana podríamos no seguir con vida!

-Las condiciones climáticas en los alrededores son deplorables, parece que habrá un paso de huracán, fuertes lluvias, imposible navegar en esas condiciones, se les buscara en el puerto principal apenas el viento este favorable…-volvió a la otra línea como si confirmara algo-Sí, en el puerto principal de la isla, deben encontrarse ahí con un barco de rescate a…Cinco horas después de acabada la tormenta, el coronel con quien estoy hablando afirma que partirán apenas la tormenta termine, o por lo menos baje de intensidad.

-¡No podemos esperar otro día!-gritó Wendy.

-No podemos mandar un equipo de rescate ahora mismo, de hacerlo podrían perderse nuevamente entre las corrientes del huracán.-explicó-Hasta entonces tendrán que aguantar…-expresó el hombre.

-Un día, en el puerto, acabando la lluvia, cinco horas…-Wendy parecía exasperada, no sabía si podría soportar la abrumadora espera, pero termino haciéndolo-Gracias…-dijo entre llantos.

-Que Dios los bendiga…-dijo el hombre de la línea-Suerte.-finalmente la llamada termino.

Wendy colgó el teléfono, lista para dar la información en cuanto pudiese. En aquel momento debían enfocarse en los que estaban fuera, así que no tardo en ir con el resto a revisar el pasillo externo.

-¡Por aquí! ¡Por aquí!-gritaba Ike para atraer al resto del grupo al lugar donde se encontraban.

Desde la persecución Kyle escuchó la voz de su hermanito gritando y amenazo con correr más deprisa. Pero para su sorpresa Eric pudo seguir la voz también, todos iban a gran velocidad…Pero eso solo significaba llevar a aquellos animales directamente al resto del grupo.

Llegaron finalmente a un último corredor iluminado, y al final de este se encontraba lo que parecía ser una habitación de computo desecha y que parecía imposible continuara alguno en funcionamiento.

-¡Cierren las puertas!-gritó Kyle corriendo por el pasillo mientras miraba preocupado ese mismo detalle.

Entraron rápidamente todos por la puerta metálica, antes de que Stan la cerrara de golpe, evitando por poco que ingresaran esas pequeñas bestias. Pero cuando intentó poner un seguro noto que las cerraduras eran electrónicas. Lo mismo notaron algunos, Kyle y Shelley se acercaron y empujaron la puerta para que los animales menores no la abrieran de golpe.

Resistieron el primer golpe de los animales sobre la puerta, pero aquello parecía que no iba a durar. Los gritos de los presentes se fundían con los rugidos desesperados de los animales. Todo parecía haberse sumergido en un profundo Caos.

Aunque desde otro lado, Kenny McCormick exploraba las instalaciones por su cuenta, había preferido ignorar los gritos de sus amigos y buscar algo que le fuera útil por los alrededores. Ni un arma, ni un instrumento de defensa, subió al segundo piso del centro de visitantes, buscando algo que fuera útil. Encontró en el suelo una pequeña cajita con algo que parecían tranquilizantes en su interior, miró de uno a otro lado antes de guardársela en su chaqueta.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.-Recuerden que Kenny se separo de todos los grupos, y esa referencia es a algunos eventos que sucedieron en Jurasick Park The Game.**

 **Del resto, solo espero que el capítulo no se les hiciera pesado, y sí, el reencuentro no es precisamente algo bonito, pero ya tendremos los abrazos luego (o tal vez no).**

 **Muchas gracias por continuar leyendo y apoyando a este fic, si así lo desean pueden dejar una review y hasta la próxima.**


	20. Escape del Centro de Visitantes

_**Jurasick Park 2**_

 **Capítulo 20 Escape del Centro de Visitantes**

Al fin ambos grupos se habían reencontrado, pero no de la manera como hubieran gustado. Por el pasillo de donde habían llegado recorrían una manada de criaturas pequeñas que tenían ojos brillantes en la oscuridad. Stan se encontraba bastante asustado por la situación, finalmente estaba reunidos. Pero aquello parecía significar solo una mayor fuente de alimento para las lagartijas de fuera.

Eran Shelley, Eric, Mark y Kyle quienes evitaban que la puerta fuera derribada por los animales, todos se pegaron a esta puerta. Al instante Bebe, Butters y Wendy se les unieron pues parecían no ser suficientes, y los monstruos parecían no saciarse. Los gritos de desesperación eran esparcidos entre la multitud. Gerald inmediatamente tomó a los dos niños y se alejó a toda velocidad de la puerta.

-Busquemos una salida.-Gerald motivó a los menores para que pensaran que estaban ayudando.

Salieron por otra puerta a una nueva habitación que solo era el armario del conserje del lugar. Los rugidos de los animales ansiosos por entrar eran escuchados por todo el lugar, pero aun así Gerald fue capaz de encontrar una escalera para iniciar una trinchera…

A su vez Bradley miraba desconsolado todo aquel desastre, no podía evitar dejar de mirar aquellas criaturas y sentir como si un profundo miedo lo invadiera. Ni siquiera se formuló en preguntar por qué tenían luz en aquel lugar, y sobre la situación. En su lugar tomó el teclado de una computadora antigua que parecía nunca más iba a funcionar por su deterioro, y pensó en utilizarlo como arma.

Eran los de la puerta quienes aguantaban más peso sobre sus hombros, Kyle no era tan fuerte como el resto de los presentes, pero entregaba fuerzas monumentales para evitar que aquella puerta fuera abierta por la manada de pequeños dinosaurios que embestían de forma salvaje contra una puerta metalizada.

Linda trataba de buscar en el sistema Unix la programación de las puertas de seguridad, pero el sistema era tan tardado que ella se desesperaba. Le dio un par de golpes al monitor para que reaccionara y luego se llevó ambas manos a los ojos para dejar salir lágrimas. Sharon a su lado abrazaba a un Stan quieto y desorientado, incapaz de decir algo, aunque ahora comprendía su miedo racional a esas criaturas. Atacaban en la oscuridad y cuando menos se lo esperara la presa, una persecución en desventaja total.

Gerald llevaba la escalera apoyado por su hijo y Ruby, quienes habían dejado de lado sus culpas por un momento para atender la situación. Ruby, en especial, se veía más enojada que triste o asustada, deseaba con toda su alma continuar sin que alguien más resultase lastimado. Quería ayudar a los demás, tal cual Craig lo hacía, en su interior había una sensación que ella era incapaz de describir, pero que la incitaba a luchar para sobrevivir.

-¡Papa!-Ike detuvo a su padre-¡Aquí!-señaló el canadiense deteniéndose donde antes había estado acostado.

-¡Tenemos que hacer una barric…!-expresó Gerald molesto pero fue interrumpido, su hijo menor señaló el techo, y entonces lo comprendió, había una abertura…

-¡¿Qué cree que hace?!-exclamó molesto Mark por el hecho de que Gerald abriera la escalera a mitad de la habitación.

-Saldremos de aquí, necesitamos una distracción…-expresó Gerald señalando la abertura en el techo.

-¡Stan has algo!-desesperada Wendy le gritó a su novio que continuaba aferrado a su madre, el chico solo negaba lentamente con la cabeza.

Trataba de pensar en algo, pero cada cosa decisión que tomaba parecía llevarlos a un peor camino. Si decidía unirse a la resistencia de la puerta, tarde o temprano caerían; en cambio el plan de Gerald para escapar era arriesgado… No podía decidirlo, aquello era una decisión que podría dejar muertos en ambos lados…

-¡HAS ALGO!-volvió a gritar Wendy enojada mientras los animales parecieron ganar el puje.

-¡Bradley! ¡Thomas! ¡Tammy! ¡Brittany!-gritó el chico a quienes continuaban paralizados por el susto-¡Ayúdenme!-Stan tomó un monitor antiguo, y lo cargó él solo. Luego se acercó a la puerta, pidió a Kyle que se moviese un poco y dejo pegado en el suelo el monitor-¡¿A qué están esperando?!-gritó el chico, Gerald, Linda y Sharon se disponían a ayudar dejando lo que estaban haciendo, pero Stan los detuvo-¡Señor Broflovski asegúrese de que arriba es seguro! ¡Mama ayuda a empujar la puerta! ¡Linda continua con el programa!-el chico ordenaba respirando lo mejor que podía-¡El resto! ¡Resista!-se alejó del lugar y tomó un CPU pesadísimo y lo dejo del otro lado de donde había dejado el monitor.

Lo mismo hacían el resto, menos Brittany que se quedó cruzada de brazos. Thomas parecía querer lastimarse pues arrastró dos monitores antiguos, uno por cada brazo y el peso parecía caerle encima... Tammy en cambio tomaba las mesas o escritorios y con ayuda de Bradley las acercaba a la puerta, si estos muebles eran demasiado grandes saltaba sobre estos o intentaba romperlos de otras maneras para llevarlos por partes.

Gerald puso firme la escalera debajo del hueco y le indico a Ike que la sostuviera para que él subiera y comprobara si todo estaba bien. El chico se negó y comenzó a subir la escalera sin que nadie la sujetase, rápidamente su padre tomó aquella labor sin dudarlo. Lo que no esperó fue que inmediatamente Ruby siguiese a su amigo.

En la parte superior del techo había varias baldosas sueltas, y dudaban que un grupo tan grande como el suyo lograse pasar por aquel lugar, pues era tan estrecho que chicos como Cartman o Shelley no cabrían.

-No se puede…-expresó Ike desilusionado-Necesitaríamos que todos sean delgados y…-hablaba el chico.

-Tonterías.-su padre lo bajo de la escalera juntó a Ruby y llego al techo, al encontrarse con que lo que había dicho su hijo era cierto se desanimó, aunque noto que él podía pasar… Volteó de nuevo abajo antes de soltar la escalera y tirarla al suelo.

-¡¿Papa?!-Ike sorprendido intentó volver a levantar la escalera.

-¡Creare una distracción!-gritó Gerald desde la parte alta.

Aquello fue escuchado por toda la habitación, a lo que un frío se extendió por esta. Al escuchar aquellas palabras a Kyle no le importó más detener la puerta y se dirigió directamente a la parte de abajo donde se encontraba su padre, el resto quería detenerlo, pero tuvieron que pelear contra los animales por el control de la puerta. Rápidamente Thomas puso en su lugar dos monitores para contrarrestar el peso.

-¡Papa! ¡No lo hagas!-Kyle entendió lo que su padre pensaba hacer, distraer a los animales para que ellos escapasen, así que tomo la escalera para levantarla pero Gerald volvió a empujarla para que cayera al suelo y uno de los pivotes laterales rompiera por el impacto, causando que esta quedara inservible.

-Cuida a tu hermano por sobre todo.-dijo Gerald entre lágrimas-Su madre estaría orgullosa, de ambos…Ike, protege a Ruby, solo te tiene a ti…-le encomendó a su hijo menor-Y Kyle, prométeme que darás todo para que ellos dos y tú, salgan con vida de aquí.-la escalera volvió a caer.

-Yo…-Kyle no podía hablar por las lágrimas que brotaban-¡Lo prometeré solo si tú también sales con nosotros!

Gerald suspiró un poco, dentro de él sentía que no debía hacerlo, pero también sabía que era la única manera para que todos escapasen…Además, él no servía de todas maneras para nada en el grupo, y si tenía que sacrificarse para ayudar que sus hijos salieran vivos de aquel infierno, lo haría. Pensó por un momento en Sheyla, la imagino aún viva, gritando alarmada y diciéndole que aquello era una tontería suicida… Pero Sheyla ya no estaba…Y pronto él tampoco, dejo de mirar por aquella parte rota y se internó en los ductos.

Atravesó varias baldosas del techo, procurando tomarse de los mohosos alrededores, y habiendo partes en las cuales necesitaba encoger su estómago. Rodeo hasta que llego a otra habitación, se dio cuenta de aquello por una rendija de ventilación. De varias patadas tiró la rendija y se saltó al piso, sintió como si sus tobillos estuvieran a punto de romperse por soportar todo su peso encima de sus pies. Estaba solo y en una habitación que no era contigua a donde el resto se encontraba, los gritos de desesperación se escuchaban, pero no a tan corta distancia.

Miró hacia una salida cercana y se dirigió a la puerta. Respiro hondo. A pesar de saber que había hecho eso por el bien del resto, no podía evitar pensar en su familia. Ver nuevamente a su esposa en apuros contra un spinosaurio, arrancada de la vida en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Cerró el puño con fuerza al imaginarse en aquella situación a Ike, a Kyle, incluso a Ruby…O a cualquier otro en esa habitación. Ya habían pasado por demasiado, no merecían más dolor.

Dentro de la habitación en cambio, Kyle forcejaba contra Stan para que abriera la puerta y pudiera buscar a su padre. Por evidentes motivos el pelinegro se negó. Kyle aun así se aferraba a la imponente puerta. Su hermano solo miraba con ojos llorosos donde su papa se había ido. No podían

Salió de la habitación y miró el pasillo apenas iluminado, no había nada. Avanzó un par de metros, siguiendo los gritos y rugidos, hasta llegar a una esquina donde supuso estarían esas bestias con visión en la oscuridad. Su respiración parecía querer delatarlo, pues estaba en un punto bastante crítico y el nerviosismo denotaba, miró de reojo para confirmar que ahí estuvieran los dinosaurios. Efectivamente, aquellos monstruos se amontonaban y lanzaban con saltos sobre una puerta metálica, detenida del otro lado por casi una docena de chicos.

-¡Eh! ¡Estúpidos!-gritó Gerald enérgico llamando la atención de casi dos docenas de lagartijas cafés y con ojos que se iluminan en la oscuridad.

Nervioso, el hombre solo tuvo la opción de hacer más ruido para asegurarse que todas las criaturas le vieran. Y corrió, como nunca había corrido en su vida. Después de lo que parecieron un par de segundos inmensos en el silencio profundo, las criaturas lanzaron un rugido, por lo menos algunas de ellas, y se dedicaron a perseguir al sujeto.

En el interior de la habitación todos continuaban empujando con fuerza, pero ya no había nada que regresara el empuje. Ni un solo gruñido, silbido o esos extraños ecos que formaban en sus gargantas. Todo se encontraba silencioso… Excepto por Kyle que estaba al límite de las lágrimas que emergían de él, lloraba a todo pulmón y nadie parecía poder calmarlo.

-¿Se fueron?-preguntó Tammy adolorida del brazo y tratando de acomodarse el hombro.

-Eso parece…-Eric Cartman pegó su oreja a la puerta, no escuchó nada.

-Salgamos de aquí.-expresó Stan sujetándose la frente y respirando cortadamente-¡Deprisa!

Fue Mark quien se atrevió a abrir la puerta, levantando su tubo metálico para apartar a cuantas criaturas se le lanzaran. Shelley detrás de él tomó una de las armas-teclado, invención de Bradley. El pasillo pobremente iluminado se encontraba vació en su totalidad.

A su vez, lejos de aquel lugar, se encontraba Gerald viajando entre pasillos iluminados, y no iluminados. Evitando ataques de animales que veían en la oscuridad. Se forzó a sí mismo a conservar la calma cuando llego algo parecido a un vestíbulo, este era iluminado por diferentes huecos en las paredes.

-¿Qué ocurre?-dijo Kenny asustado al ver a Gerald agitado, bajo las escaleras de caracol rápidamente.

-¡Arriba!-le ordenó Gerald, verdaderamente no le importaba porqué Kenny se encontraba fuera, pero ahora se había metido en todo eso con él.

El chico miró detrás de Gerald, y al fin pudo conocer los dichosos animales a los que Stan les había agarrado miedo. Eran decenas, tal vez una centena, salían y salían desde el pasillo oscuro donde Gerald había pasado previamente con sus ojos delatando su posición. Sin más Kenny subió las escaleras junto al hombre adulto, de todas maneras, no soltó el botiquín.

Los animales también subieron, seguramente acostumbrados a estar en aquel lugar. Los dos, chico y adulto, corrieron por la segunda planta, esperando perder de vista a los animales, pero su velocidad no era la suficiente como para deshacerse de estos. Kenny era quien iba a la delantera, y verdaderamente no le importaba voltear atrás.

Por otros pasillos de la primera planta se movilizaban el resto de los presentes, Bebe se aferraba a Kyle, quien tomaba de la mano a Ike, y su hermano hacia lo mismo con Ruby; ya no lloraban, pero seguían preocupados por su padre. Mark y Shelley lideraban con sus pobres armas el grupo dirigiéndose de uno a otro lado, siempre atentos para golpear lo que se les pusiera delante. Por detrás de ellos Stan, Wendy y Sharon alumbraban el camino por los corredores apenas iluminados. Eric Cartman iba justo al lado de Wendy para poder ver mejor mientras corrían, Linda en cambio era llevada casi a rastras entre su hijo (Quien ignoraba el profundo dolor de sus heridas) y Bradley, ya le habían contado sobre Jack y Ed; Brittany estaba cerca de ellos. Eran Thomas y Tammy los que cerraban la formación tomados de la mano y con dos linternas para alumbrar también.

El gran grupo al fin reunido recorría pasillos, tras pasillos de concreto decaído y fétido. Esperando encontrar la salida delantera del vestíbulo, pues Shelley había informado que por el garaje los raptors les perseguían.

-¡No vamos a salir!-Brittany ya estaba asustada y enojada de no encontrar una salida-Debemos volver.

-No podemos.-espetó Shelley fríamente.

-¡¿Qué espe…?!.gritó antes de ser interrumpida.

Un rugido diferente al de las bestias de los ojos luminosos surgió en el aire. Un sonido que todos conocían bien y de una tonalidad bastante aguda. Voltearon para asegurarse de que sus oídos no los engañaban. Tammy sujetó fuertemente a Thomas, aquello era el rugido de los raptors…Pero detrás ni delante había nada, aquello los preocupaba más.

-Avancen.-hasta Shelley había perdido parte de su aspereza en la voz por el susto que le había venido al escuchar uno de esos animales cerca.

Continuaron corriendo alejándose cada vez más de los animales con los ojos brillosos y por lugares donde no encontraran los sonidos de los raptors. El centro parecía jodidamente grande mientras lo recorrían y entraban en cada bendita habitación, encontrándose habitaciones vacías y varios objetos desparramados en el suelo. Intentaban hacer el menor ruido posible, pero aquella labor era monumental tomando en cuenta la cantidad de personas que eran.

Finalmente Mark se disponía a abrir una puerta de madera opaca cuando se dedicó a escuchar por detrás de esta. Una respiración no humana salió por esta, y un sonio débil parecido a un gruñido por la desesperación provino desde la parte trasera de la puerta. Mark en silencio volteó al resto y les negó con la cabeza, Thomas tenía en aquel momento sus dos manos sujetadas para evitar ser escuchado. Y dio dos pasos de espaldas, esperando no ser descubierto, cuando escuchó detrás suya otro silbido desesperante. A toda potencia se acercaba un raptor al grupo desde el final del pasillo.

La puerta que tenían en frente se sacudió, detenida por Mike, el animal que había dentro deseaba tenerlos entre sus fauces.

El grupo entero no dudo en echarse a correr, perdiendo los estribos de los cuales se había aferrado hasta ese momento. Se empujaban unos a otros para poder ser los primeros en la formación, si eran como Kyle o Linda, protegían a los menores y en caso de Shelley y Mark tentaban casi a ciegas por entre los pasillos, sin atreverse a internarse en alguna otra habitación.

Rápidamente dieron con dos puertas que empujaron desde el centro, provocando que las bisagras rechinaran y entraron a una habitación con abundantes mesas. Sharon casi da un salto al encontrarse con una pintura convincente de un raptor. El olor ahí era especialmente repugnante, descubrieron que al fondo varias masas deformes se embarraban en lo que parecían platos, tal vez de comida que ya había descompuesto hace años y ahora era nido de insectos mal olientes.

Fueron al frente de la habitación donde una lona caída señalaba la entrada a una habitación iluminada por luz grisácea del día que había afuera. Al entrar se encontraron con el susodicho vestíbulo y finalmente las puertas de madera gigantes que seguían abiertas desde que las habían dejado así Stan, Wendy y Shelley.

Antes de poder avanzar escucharon los gritos de dos personas que conocían, Kyle se adelantó para mirar al segundo piso, soltando a su hermano y Bebe. Efectivamente, su padre se encontraba en la planta superior junto a…

-¿Kenny?-el pelirrojo volteó al grupo, no se había dado ni cuenta acerca del que susodicho faltaba. Supuso que en el segundo piso las criaturas que antes les encerraban debían encontrarse.

-Iré por ellos.-expresó Mark cuando estos no se dieron cuenta de su presencia en la planta baja y entraron entre los pasillos oscuros.

-Es muy arriesgado.-Shelley le detuvo-Tenemos que irnos y…

-¡Es mi padre!-gritó Kyle gritándole.

-El resto salga, yo iré por ellos.-dijo Mark convencido-Brittany, creo que ya lo sabes, pero…Me alegro de haberte vuelto a ver.-menciono antes de subir rápidamente las escaleras de madera, la chica menor no le importaron aquellas palabras, no entendía como Mark podía continuar pensando así después de toda la mierda que habían pasado, de todo lo que ella había pasado.

El resto decidió obedecer la última orden y rápidamente salieron del lugar y respiraron aliviados después de tanto correr, mirando hacia todos los lados desconfiados.

Mark en el segundo piso atravesó varios pasillos con una linterna que se colgó al lado de su suéter que tenía amarrado a la cintura. Seguía los gritos de lejos, esperando no encontrarse de lleno con la manada de animales.

Al mismo tiempo Gerald y Kenny buscaban una señal para escapar de aquella locura, a la distancia lograron ver una luz crecer y moverse oscilante. No era como las estéticas de los animales que les seguían de cerca e intentaban saltar encima de ellos, fracasando por milésimas. La luz que veían era parecida a la de una lámpara…Era lo mejor que tenían, así que avanzaron hasta al final del pasillo.

En la esquina se detuvieron para observar, resultó ser Mark. Durante un segundo se quedaron quietos pensando que habían guiado la manada de vuelta al grupo, hasta que Mark los tomó y trato de arrastrar para ir a la salida.

Sin embargo, otro de esos animales fuertemente impulsado y aprovechando el pequeño momento en el que ambos se detuvieron saltó sobre uno de estos y lo derribo. El miedo que impregno a los presentes fue demasiado.

Gerald tuvo un par de segundos antes de que una mandíbula se clavara en la parte trasera de sus hombros. El dolor era indescriptible para el hombre, sabía que un futuro así le deparaba, pero hubiera preferido algo menos doloroso e instantáneo. Sin embargo, ahí estaba tratando de sacudirse para librarse del animal, al cual le secundo otro que comenzó a morderle la pierna y arrancar un pedazo de carne. Sentía como varios más animales hacían lo mismo y subían sobre él, extendiendo su sangre en el suelo. Al poco tiempo sintió su débil corazón parar por la falta de oxígeno gracias a la pérdida del líquido vital. Aun respiraba, y sentía punzadas de dolor con cada mordida que le arrancaba nuevos pedazos de carne, y lo peor era que no podía hacer nada.

El ex-convicto del susto había soltado a ambos y se quedó tieso mirando horrorizado como la sangre brotaba del hombre adulto. Kenny que estaba a un par de centímetros de Gerald se recargó sobre Mark para impulsarse y salir corriendo a todo pulso, sin darse cuenta que empujo al otro y le hizo tropezar.

El chico no tuvo tiempo para decir lo que debía de McCormick porque una de esas criaturas intentó saltar sobre él. Provocando que Mark girara sobre sí mismo para evitar sufrir el destino de Gerald, de todas maneras, el animal a pesar de chocar contra la pared intentó acercarse al chico y logró morderle el brazo izquierdo, pero aquello no pararía a Mark, quien le dio una patada duramente al animal. Dio un último y fugaz vistazo a Gerald, en el cual los animales parecían concentrarse antes de levantarse y salir corriendo, apenas fue notado sintió como algunas lagartijas lo siguieron, pero estas volvieron por el padre de Kyle. Con un dolor inimaginable en donde le habían mordido, así que llevo su mano derecha a la mordida encima del codo y corrió con todas sus fuerzas.

Sin saberlo había dejado a Gerald aún con vida en aquel lugar, sintiendo como nuevos pedazos de su carne eran arrancados con fuerza y dejándose hundir en una profunda neblina que cegaba su visión y le prohibía pensar en sobrevivir, o en intentar escapar, ya había muerto prácticamente, dejo de tener conciencia sobre su cuerpo cuando entre varias criaturas le arrancaron un brazo violentamente.

Pensó en Kyle, como iba a extrañar su voz, su tristeza a pesar de saber que era fuerte, dudaba que lo suficiente para otra perdida cercana, en Ike, quien era un niño atrapado en un lugar donde no debería y que no solo vio cómo su madre se fue frente a sus ojos, sino que ahora también una de sus amigas cercanas y ahora él…Le daba tristeza pensar que nunca lo vería crecer y convertirse en hombre de bien, en Ruby, quien le había ganado cariño en el transcurso del recorrido de la isla, en Sharon, Linda, Randy, Stephen y sobre todo en Sheyla, su esposa…Casi que le alegraba que ella no estuviera ahí, no se imaginaba lo devastada que ella estaría si se enterara de su muerte…Pero ahora podría acompañarla, cada mordida era un ticket de ida a donde Sheyla estaba, sin retorno. Cerro los ojos rezando en su interior, esperando encontrar a su esposa del otro lado y que sus hijos nunca llegaran ahí.

El corazón de Gerald Broflovski dejó de latir y su cerebro dejo de pensar.

Llego al vestíbulo, encontrándose con que Kenny ya había bajado las escaleras y solo estaba a pocos palmos de la puerta. Maldiciendo en voz baja continuo con su mano derecha aun sobre su brazo y corriendo lo mejor que pudo, al llegar al cuarto escalón antes de terminar dio un salto de la desesperación y salió al exterior.

Afuera Kyle parecía querer preguntarle a Kenny, de una manera no muy amigable, sobre su padre. A lo que dedujo que Kenny había estado tan cerca de la muerte que tenía tanto miedo y no paraba de temblar. El pelirrojo volteó hacía Mark, quien negó lentamente y se ofreció a cerrar la puerta junto con Shelley, pero los hermanos Marsh al ver su herida lo hicieron por su cuenta. Cerrando aquel lugar infernal de una vez por todas.

Kyle, Ike, y Ruby sintieron como si se vinieran abajo por la ira y frustración, Gerald había muerto en el intento de salvarlos y a poco de salir con vida, aquellos animales habían cobrado otra vida. Y esta vez era el padre de Kyle, quien estaba sollozando, dejando salir su dolor.

-¡Tú lo mataste!-gritó Kyle dejando de razonar y apuntando a Kenny-¡Tu maldito imbécil!

-Es un imbécil, pero puedo asegurarte que nadie tiene la culpa de la muerte de…-dijo Mark entre lágrimas, pero le costaba pronunciar el nombre del hombre-Ahora, McCormick.-habló directamente a Kenny, quien aún empapado de sangre volteó asustado a Mark-Esto es por tirarme al suelo imbécil.-le dio un puñetazo a Kenny cargado con odio.

Varios de los presentes se sorprendieron por aquello, pero no sabían a quién prestarle atención, si a los tristes por la partida de Gerald, a la herida de Mark, o a la nariz rota de Kenny.

-¡¿Por qué me golpeas?!-gritó Kenny echo furia-¡Todo esto es culpa de Stan! ¡" Vamos al centro de visitantes", "Sera seguro"!-gritaba tratando de imitar la voz de Stan-¡Casi haces que nos maten a todos!

Stan durante un momento se contuvo para evitar saltar sobre quien antes había sido su amigo, pero cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo, fue Wendy quien lo detuvo. Sin embargo, aquellas palabras resonaron en la mente de Stan, por más que odiara aceptarlo, aquello era cierto, pensó que el centro de visitantes era un lugar seguro, pero se había equivocado.

No había un lugar donde pudieran estar a salvo en aquella isla.

 **Continuara…**

 **Na.-Espero que disfrutaran, doy por iniciada la cazería, ¿Quiénes sobrevivirán? Sobre el resto, espero que les haya gustado el cap, realmente es un esfuerzo monumental traer este fic, no porque no me guste, sino porque las relaciones, las persecuciones, y sobre todo los sentimientos de los personajes deben predominar y eso incluye mucha narrativa, una review ayudaría mucho ;)**

 **Esperó que sobre todo entiendan más o menos la psique de Kenny, he pensado y estoy cumpliendo, no centrarme casi nada en él y dejar que su forma de ser y actos sean explicados totalmente por sus acciones y no por sus pensamientos :D Sobre todo el sufrimiento que carga encima (Junto a ese extraño cargamento de tranquilizantes).**

 **Por cierto, les recomiendo nuevamente ver el videojuego de Jurasick Park para entender más sobre los dinos de los ojos que brillan (¿) Anyway, esperen, que no lo han dado todo. Y sobre todo ¿Cuándo veremos al Rex? ¿Qué pasara con el huracán? ¿Cómo llegaran a ese puerto? ¿Y los raptors donde quedaron? ¿Dónde esta la criatura que persiguió al grupo de Bradley? ¿Enserio creen que el sufrimiento de este grupo esta a punto de acabar? JA, inocentes palomitas, la tortura verdadera, apenas inicia, doy oficialmente comenzada, la matanza.**

 **En fin gracias por leer y nos vemos hasta el siguiente cap :D**


	21. Hay que avanzar

**_Jurasick Park 2_**

 **Capítulo 21 Hay que avanzar**

Mirando al vacío se encontraba Kyle Broflovski bastante desanimado. No podía encontrar la manera de describir lo que sentía. Una rabia e impotencia increíble. Su padre, una de las pocas personas que más le importaban en el mundo. Ahora solo le quedaban Ike y Bebe. Además de Ruby, la cual su padre le ordeno que la cuidara.

Al chico pelirrojo no le interesaba en aquel momento la situación de nadie, no le importaba el palabrerío de Stan, el como Kenny se encontraba en debates morales con algunos miembros que votaban para sacarlo del grupo, cosa que él estaba totalmente a favor. No le importaba que Thomas llorara sobre el hombro de Tammy, que Linda se echara a llorar sobre los hombros de su hijo y suspirara hondo por la pérdida de sus dos sobrinos o que la herida de Mark le picara demasiado. Era poco probable que se sintiera mal por la muerte de Luis Carlos, "De todas maneras estaba muerto, igual que Damien". Se dijo a si mismo enojado viendo hacia el cielo.

No sabía porque, pero seguía insistiendo, aquellas calamidades eran imposibles de que fueran permitidas por una deidad bondadosa. El hacerlos avanzar para que cada vez más y más vidas inocentes se perdieran. "¡¿Qué más quieres?!" quería gritar a los cuatro vientos a un cielo grisáceo.

Lo único de lo que fue capaz de enterarse fue que Bebe lo tomó de la mano y lo ayudo a continuar caminando, no querían quedarse cerca de los raptors por mucho tiempo, o eso creía, daba igual. Su hermano era arrastrado por Ruby, posiblemente la niña estaba deprimida también por la muerte de Gerald, pero él no podía permitirse sentir empatía por algún otro ser humano, no quería sentir más el dolor de que las vidas de sus seres queridos fueran arrebatadas así de fácil. Y sin embargo lo soportaba.

Miró hacia el interior de la selva antes de ingresar con el resto del grupo, podían ser la cinco de la tarde, era difícil de creer que tan solo ayer tenían todas las de ganar y en menos de un día todo el grupo y familia que había conocido estuvieran tan separados unos de otros; no en distancia…Sino en sentimientos.

A su vez, Eric Cartman entablaba una conversación con Stanley, su alejamiento a sus amigos y el resto de acompañantes le había ayudado a sobrepasar toda aquella mierda. Eric no tenía a nadie de valor a quien perder, su madre estaba segura en su casa; si a lo mucho sus amigos… Aunque ni eso le hubiera afectado tanto.

Él era un chico bastante egoísta, y lo sabía, pero no le importaba nada, después de todo, continuaba con vida. No de la mejor manera, pero al menos no se había metido en tantos problemas como el resto, se limitaba a seguir y no guiar.

En aquellos momentos caminaban sin rumbo alguno liderados por Stan Marsh nuevamente. Esperando alejarse lo máximo posible.

-Wendy, inicia a contarles a todos lo que ocurrió cuando hablaste por teléfono.-le dijo el chico del gorro de pompón a su novia.

-Oh por supuesto.-contesto ella dando media vuelta y pidiendo que se detuvieran-Verán, tenemos el inconveniente de que no vendrán por nosotros hoy…-explicó Wendy.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando?-preguntó Bebe confundida, ya que ella no estaba cuando Wendy hizo la llamada-¿Lograron hacer contacto?-preguntó dándose cuenta de que su trabajo en las instalaciones subterráneas había servido de algo.

-¿Contacto?-preguntó consternado Bradley-¡¿Con-contactaron con tierra firme?!-preguntó permitiéndose emocionarse.

-Sí.-contestó Wendy afirmando y cruzándose de brazos-Logre contactar con el nueve once, me comunico con una línea brasileña y pude contar nuestra situación.-explicó Wendy reconociendo que el idioma que había escuchado antes era el portugués.

-Pero habías dicho que no iban a poder venir hoy.-aseguró Tammy preocupada a la vez que su novio a su lado sentía como una gota de lluvia caía en su hombro.

-Así es, parece que habrá una tormenta tropical entre hoy y mañana, apenas las aguas se tranquilicen vendrán por nosotros en el Puerto Principal.-explicó Wendy a lo que hubo varios reclamos-¿Qué esperan que yo hiciera?-les preguntó enojada sobre todo a Eric, quien era de los que habían alzado la voz.

-Oh, no lo sé, talvez porque seguir en estas islas se está convirtiendo en un puto infierno.-reveló Eric bastante molesto-¡¿Y no pudiste convencerlos de venir antes?! ¡Hasta el hippie resulta más útil!-su coraje que había estado guardando durante aquellos días, para no decir nada y no salir perjudicado, había cobrado peso sobre él, de modo que se estaba desahogando.

-Cállate culo gordo.-le espetó Stan molesto por la interrupción del chico a su novia.

-¡No me llames gordo marica de primer grado!-le gritó Eric bastante molesto y arrogante-¡¿Es que no ven que llevamos casi un mes sin otro contacto que no sea ustedes?!-le gritó Eric bastante molesto y llorando-¡No quiero que nadie más muera!-admitió carcomiendo su orgullo-No quería que Gerald muriera…-dijo aparentando sus puños, su vida entera hablaba de la eliminación de los judíos, pero algo en su interior lo hacía encariñarse con todos, verlos casi como una familia, una familia que lentamente se perdía.

Ante esa revelación todos se quedaron impactados, pero decidieron que era mejor que el chico sacara lo que tenía en su interior, todos lo necesitaban. Aunque si había algo que ellos agradecían… Cartman legítimamente se preocupaba por ellos, eso le partió el alma a algunos, como Bebe, Shelley o Wendy quienes solo habían considerado a Cartman como un hijo de puta con suerte y no como un amigo que puede sentir preocupación ajena.

-De todas maneras debemos buscar un refugio.-sugirió Tammy para tratar de cambiar de tema y acercarse a Bebe-¿Aun tienes el mapita ese?-preguntó refiriéndose al tríptico.

-Sí.-la chica rizada con mucho cuidado tomó el papelito arrugado que guardaba en la parte trasera de su pantalón y lo desdoblo, casi todos estaban cercas unos de otros para escuchar-Estábamos en el centro de visitantes que era por ahí.-señaló Bebe el lugar por el camino casi por donde habían venido-Tomando en cuenta que el Sol salió por este lado.-señaló hacia su derecha-Deberíamos estar cerca de…Esta jaula.-apuntó una figura verde con el nombre "Parasaurolophus"...

-¿Alguien tiene alguna idea de qué clase de animales sean?-preguntó Mark con su herida de brazo un poco roja y rascándose en esta.

-No parecen peligrosos…-dijo rápidamente Wendy a lo cual su amiga pareció concordar.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-preguntó Bradley quien también estaba en el círculo, justo al lado de Thomas.

-Bueno…-la chica señalo la foto del cráneo de lo que parecía ser el animal en verde-Esta imagen esta del mismo color que la de un cuello largo…-señaló varios puntos a lo lejos una jaula que la cabeza era definitivamente la de un cuello largo-Y la de los raptors y el Rex definitivamente son rojas.-explicó mostrando ambos lugares desde distintos puntos del mapa.

-Solo hay doce especies…-señaló Bradley leyendo a un costado con las figuritas-El tiranosaurio, velocirraptor, braquiosaurio, Parasaurolophus, dilophosaurio, triceratops, compsognatus, mosasaurio, gallimimus, plesiosaurio, trodon y baryonix…-leyó los nombres lo mejor que pudo.

-Y dos de ellas son acuáticas.-enfatizó Stan entrando en la jugada y mostrando dos puntos celestes encima de lagos que estaban interconectados por un gran rio que recorría la isla, aunque ambas tenían sus propias salidas al mar. Claro que eran tan estrechas que a duras penas un bote cabría en aquellos lugares.

-Entonces solo debemos preocuparnos de diez especies…-dijo ya molestó Cartman por tener una variedad de fauna en la isla.

-Gordo, de esos cuatro son herbívoros.-le dijo Stan mostrando los puntos verdes nuevamente-Y el resto son carnívoros…-ya dijo aquello preocupado, puesto que si la cosa seguía así sospechaba que la fauna los encontraría sin problemas.

-Un COÑO momento…Si no hay un espinosaurio en esta lista, ¿Qué fue lo que nos atacó antes?-preguntó Thomas poniéndose pálido.

-Sí, nosotros estuvimos aquí…-dijo Bradley señalando y leyendo "Bahía del Mosasaurio"-En este lugar nos encontramos con los dos marinos…-explicó, como la mayoría no sabía a lo que se refería tuvo que detenerse a narrar rápidamente lo que había pasado mientras era líder de su grupo.

Les dijo como habían salido bajo su propuesta fuera de la playa para salvar a los heridos, como decidieron, nuevamente por su sugerencia, entrar en el rio para no perderse en altamar. Como se detuvieron y estancaron en una orilla, pero que un dinosaurio grande, no el Rex, les puso de nuevo el bote en el agua tratando de atraparlos. En cómo durante la tormenta nocturna chocaron de uno a otro lado del bote, y como aquello le costó la vida a Luis Carlos. Continuo con los sucesos de la batalla en la bahía del Mosasaurio, la muerte de Ed, el pequeño descanso que tuvieron en la playa antes de que de alguna manera el dinosaurio de la noche pasada los encontrara nuevamente y los persiguiera por la selva espesa. Matando a Jack de por medio, no incluyo que Thomas abandonó a su amigo, ni agrego el dato de que Jack estaba en peligro mortal por sus heridas.

-…Y una vez terminó la cacería continuamos andando al norte hasta encontrar el centro de visitantes…-dijo concluyendo triste su historia.

-¡Así que es por tu culpa que mis sobrinitos murieran!-gritó Linda bastante molesta a Bradley, el cual solamente cerró los ojos y asintió entre lágrimas. Si no lo atacó fue solamente porque Butters la detenía, conociendo que las cosas no eran tan fáciles.

-No es justo culparlo…-señaló Sharon-Él hizo lo necesario para proteger a los heridos…-dijo ella comprensivamente y abrasando a su amiga.

-Yo…Lo sé…Pero…Jack y Eduard…Eran tan…-no podía hablar porque lloraba en un mar de lágrimas, las cuales su hijo Butters calmaba abrazándola-Primero Stephen luego…-decía negando con su cabeza e hiperventilando.

-Todos hemos perdido a alguien.-le dijo Kyle quien había parado de llorar y que con un serio semblante se unía a la conversación.

Su mejor amigo se acercó y trató de persuadirlo para que volviera a consolar a su hermanito, pero Kyle rechazó, ni siquiera miró a Stan a los ojos, su ira evidente delataba que no se sentía en lo absoluto bien. Pero lo dejo entrar a la conversación de todas maneras.

-¿Y todo esto de que nos sirve?-espetó entrando en la jugada ganándose el ojo malo de varios presentes-No me malinterpreten, no está mal saber a lo que nos enfrentamos, así recordaremos los nombres de nuestros asesinos.-continuó con maña-Ahora mismo debemos de concentrarnos en una cosa y solo en una…-dijo bastante decidido-Dijeron que estábamos aquí, ¿No?-preguntó señalando el punto verde del Parasaurolophus-¿Bien? Y tenemos que llegar aquí para ver si nos rescataran…-señaló la otra punta del mapa, cerca de la bahía del Mosasaurio, pero más lejos, donde se leía "Puerto Principal" -¿O me equivoco?

-Estamos casi que, en el otro extremo, deberíamos escalar o rodear la montaña…-afirmó Stan desanimado pensando que tenían que hacer aquello mientras pasaba un huracán y sobrevivían a las bestias.

-Entonces…¿A qué esperamos?-preguntó Kyle impaciente por continuarse moviendo, y dejar de pensar en su padre.

Todos se vieron unos a otros preocupados y alterados, no solo estaban deplorables en estado físico, sino también en el mental y Kyle proponía mandarlos a hacer una caminata por la inmensa selva.

-¿Llegaríamos en un día?-preguntó Cartman preocupado por la posibilidad de caminar aún más una gran distancia.

-Con tiempo de sobra…-afirmó Kyle-Solo miren que tenemos en la jaula de al lado…-señaló impacientado aquel lugar y sonrió ampliamente cuando los más cercanos al mapa vieron el gran rio que conectaba la Bahía del Mosasaurio con la de los Plesiosauros.

-Solo un problema cerebrito…-le señaló Mark rascándose fuertemente los bordes de la pequeña mordida que tenía casi morada-¿Has visto por donde pasa esto?-le preguntó mientras con su mano señalaba el mapa el punto negro y el centro del mismo.

-La jaula del tiranosaurio…-susurró Wendy preocupada-Hemos liado con dos antes…-trató de quitarle importancia.

-Cuando teníamos armas…-dijo Eric no muy convencido de todo aquello, tomando en consideración rodear la montaña.

-Además hará tormenta, ¿Esperas que las aguas del rio simplemente nos traten bien?-le dijo Bradley enojado-Mira, Alarcón murió con uno de esos golpes…-le recordó tratando de no volver a entrar en el agua.

-No necesitamos ingresar en la corriente, con seguir el camino cercano, como ven, se corta aquí por la montaña…Sin embargo dice que conecta.-continuó Kyle mostrando lo que quería decir.

-No pasaríamos por encima o por el lado de la montaña, sino por la montaña…-susurró Stan indeciso.

-¿Crees en lo que él dice?-le preguntó Tammy asustada-Además ¿Qué pasa si está cerrada esa cosa y quedamos atrapados en el otro lado y morimos en la puta inundación.-dijo mostrando que era un pasaje arriesgado.

-Es demasiado riesgoso, tormenta, riesgo a quedar ahogados, pasar por el lugar donde habita el Rex, por no mencionar que llegaríamos directamente a la fosa del Mosasaurio, y por lo que el maricon ese dijo, no quiero estar un solo segundo en el agua con esa cosa andando cerca.-confesó Shelley todos los riesgos que contaban.

-Mientras más tiempo estemos aquí, más podremos morir.-expresó Bebe poniéndose de lado de Kyle.

-Sí, o nos la jugamos con ese pasaje o posiblemente tardemos más tiempo en ir…-confesó Wendy ganando la desaprobación de Shelley.

-Además si vamos andando por donde vinimos es muy probable que nos encontremos con ese espino joven…-confesó Bradley también estando a favor de la propuesta.

-¿Cómo sabemos que no está bajo el agua el pasaje?-preguntó Linda insegura.

-Hay más posibilidad que sea un pasaje…-dijo Butters-Después de todo el Plesiosauro se encontraba hasta el otro lado de la isla…Incluso tal vez alguna especie de alcantarilla.-sugirió el chico.

-Repito, tormenta tropical, mucha lluvia, inundaciones.-dijo Tammy estando demasiado preocupada por todo aquello.

Todos comenzaron a discutir airadamente y entrando en cólera por la diferencia de opiniones acerca de que era mejor tomar. Solo tres personas no se habían decidido, y uno de ellos era el líder, el otro era simplemente Kenny que se había quedado callado y Ruby, quien no parecía importarle mucho nada.

-Gerald no quiso que pusieras tu vida en peligro…-fue la contestación de Ruby cuando Kyle se le acercó, estaba enojada.

-Y tampoco quiso que lo devoraran, así como Karen no quiso que la abandonaran.-señaló Kenny-Todos ellos, Luis, Damien, Jack, Ed, han muerto porque no tenemos las pelotas para afrontar la situación en este lugar, tenemos tanto miedo de las consecuencias que huimos de ellas hasta que nos vemos acorralados.-dijo Kenny ya muy molesto-Yo digo que sí.

-Sabía que en tu cerebro tenías pura mierda…-le dijo molestó Mark, quien junto a Shelley estaba a favor de no tomar aquel riesgo, los otros que se negaban eran Sharon, Linda, Tammy, Ruby, Eric y Thomas.

Por otro lado, los que apoyaban a Kyle eran Bebe, Wendy, Ike, Kenny, Bradley, Butters y Brittany. Todos tenían sus puntos validos tanto para estar a favor o en contra de la idea propuesta, pero faltaba un voto decisivo, quedaban diecisiete entre sus filas, y uno era el que no había votado.

Stan Marsh levantó la mirada, notando que todos tenían nuevamente clavados los ojos en él, recordó como hace un par de días atrás, había ocurrido algo similar, todos mirándole y esperando lo que él dijese para seguirlo. Pero algo era diferente, muy diferente, en aquellos tiempos él tenía el control de casi todas las decisiones y estas solían ser unánimes, el resto no tenía problema en aceptar o negar, pero ahora sabía que escogiese el lado que hiciese, los otros podrían llegar a repudiarlo o cuestionarlo como líder.

Miró a su mejor amigo y novia, ellos lo miraban seguros de que él escogería lo mejor para el grupo; su solemnidad era admirable. Por otro lado, en los que no querían tomar el riesgo, su madre y hermana lo miraban. Entendía que su madre tuviera miedo, aún tenía roja la piel donde el Dilophosaurio le había escupido aquel extraño acido.

Durante unos momentos el sonido de la fauna silvestre, junto a las respiraciones y el sonido de Mark rascando su brazo izquierdo fue lo único que se escuchó.

En ese exacto momento un trueno se escuchó a la distancia, aunque ninguno de los presentes volteó a ver de dónde provino. Lo importante fue que este dio inicio a una lluvia casi tan potente como la de la noche pasada, los vientos parecían aumentar y el silbido de esta se hacía sonar a la distancia. Aun con los ojos entrecerrados todos miraban a Stan para que tomara su decisión.

El todo, corría el riesgo a matarlos a todos. De nuevo el peso de como terminaría aquella pesadilla caía encima de Stan, y su respiración agitada daba a conocer que aquello no lo alegraba demasiado, ni le hacía bien al estrés.

Stan sentía como su pecho era oprimido, por un lado, estaba de acuerdo en que el pase más rápido de salida de aquel infierno era atravesando aquella zona, por otro lado, rodear la montaña o escalarla, precisamente en días de lluvias fuertes, podía ser riesgoso, ¿Y si el barro les hacía resbalar una pendiente y veía a alguien más morir cayendo al vacío? Pero también estaban las inundaciones ¿Y si todos morían juntos mientras trataban de escapar del paso que Kyle sugería?

-Tomaremos la ruta de Kyle…-terminó aceptando, reconociendo que, si iban a morir, podría ser mejor juntos arriesgarse a tardar más y continuar muriendo lentamente y de manera tortuosa para todos.

A instante su hermana y madre lo vieron muy decepcionadas por su decisión. Shelley hizo una gran mueca, pero al final tomó sus cosas y se levantó de donde estaba sentada, lo mismo hicieron el resto. A pesar de haber triunfado, nadie estaba realmente feliz o enojado, entendían que la votación había hablado.

-Deja de rascarte…-le ordenó Shelley a Trent golpeándole el brazo izquierdo antes de que él chico cayera al suelo boca abajo-¿Qué?-preguntó ella horrorizada y eso llamo la atención de todos.

-¡Mark!-gritó Stan acercándose al chico y tocándolo, a pesar de que la fría agua de lluvia caía sobre él, en aquellos momentos se encontraba ardiendo en temperatura-¡¿Qué le paso?!-gritó desesperado a la vez que lo volteaba y veía como su amigo convicto respiraba dificultosamente y parecía tener los ojos cerrados con fuerza por el dolor que sufría.

 ** _Continuara…_**

 **Na.-Bueno, ya teníamos que avanzar, y considere que un capítulo donde abundaran los diálogos y la exposición eran necesarios, porque de seguir al ritmo que voy, para acabar el año apenas habrá anochecido en aquella isla xD**

 **Espero que les vaya gustando como esto avanza, y como les dije, habrá algunos muertos…Por no decir, sálvense quien pueda. Así que preparen los pañuelos (¿)**

 **Fuera de eso, muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, lamento haber tardado en traer el cap, recuerden que una review siempre ayuda y hasta la próxima ;D Sera pronto.**


	22. Veneno

_**Jurassick Park 2**_

 **Capítulo 22 Veneno**

Después de haber recibido ese golpe por parte de Shelley, Mark calló boca abajo al piso, sin oportunidad alguna de detener el impacto. Pero daba igual, no sintió el dolor que debió haber sentido.

-¿Qué le hice?-preguntó Shelley horrorizada y viendo sus manos antes de arrodillarse para atender al susodicho.

Rápidamente Sharon se arrodillo al lado de su hija y tomó el pulso de Mark, declaro que continuaba con vida, pero que parecía tener algo grave en su brazo, pues palpitaba de una manera poco natural y extremadamente rápida.

-Debe estar envenenado…-sugirió Butters mirando al chico y tratando de calmarse por ver a Mark en aquel estado.

-Estoy…Bien.-trataba de mentir el centro de atención fallando estrepitosamente e intentando levantarse-Yo estaré bien…-se tomó fuertemente del brazo herido.

-No estas nada bien.-le dijo Sharon obligándolo a que se recostara, Mark no pudo oponerse a la fuerza de Sharon, lo cual solo preocupó más a los demás-¿Los Dilopo…Esas lagartijas con veneno del otro día, lanzaban veneno, ¿No?-preguntó la mujer al resto, luego de recordar su hinchazón en su propio rostro reconoció que el veneno debía ser potente.

-Pero en el centro no había Dilos…-trató de decir Kenny, pero fue cortado por Shelley, quien lo alejo de un golpe-¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!-gritó molesto.

Shelley no le hizo caso al chico, quería que Mark se encontrara bien, habían pasado demasiado juntos para que muriera ahí tirado, de esa manera. La lluvia parecía no parar de incrementar su fuerza. El viento en dirección norte, no mejoraba la cosa.

-¿Qué haremos con él?-preguntó Butters abrazando protectoramente a su madre y prima para que la lluvia no les afectara tanto.

-No podemos hacer nada con Mark en este estado.-dijo Shelley haciéndose oír sobre la marea de sugerencias.

-Si seguimos COGIENDO aquí, no vamos a lograr nada…-sugirió Thomas-Tal vez pueda JODERLO ayudarle a que camine y ustedes…

-¡No!-gritaron Butters y Brittany al chico, negándole cualquier permiso sobre un herido nuevamente.

-Yo lo hare.-se decidió Shelley.

Entre ella y su hermano tomaron de los hombros a Mark y lo llevaron a rastras, ya que Stan tenía las manos ocupadas, le dejo el cargo a Bebe y Wendy para dirigirlos en buena dirección.

-Por aquí.-sugirió Bebe tomando la decisión de ir en dirección a la montaña central donde se suponía cortaba el camino, guardo dentro de su chaqueta roja el preciado mapa del parque.

Y así comenzó su expedición por el interior de la selva salvaje, dirigiéndose voluntariamente a las mandíbulas de la muerte.

 **Stan Pov**

Ayude a mi hermana a llevar a rastras a Mark, quien estaba demasiado débil para andar por su cuenta. Cosa que me preocupo severamente, Mark es uno de los tipos más fuertes que he conocido en mi vida. Que no pueda soportar si quiera estar de pie por su cuenta es algo que es alarmante, ¿Qué clase de veneno tenía en su cuerpo y por qué?

El sudor que emanaba de él era excesivo, tal vez solo fuera lluvia, pero estaba caliente como horno de su antebrazo. No sé cómo nos las arreglamos para terminar así de jodidos después de todas las precauciones que hemos tomado desde pisar esta puta isla. Teníamos un plan, teníamos armas, teníamos confianza, teníamos amigos y familia. Pero por algún motivo esta isla nos ha quitado todo eso y peor aún, nos ha alejado más de lo que me he podido imaginar.

Solo de pensar que ya no podre ver a Kenny con los mismos ojos, o que casi todos mis amigos y conocidos han muerto. Por no mencionar a…papa…Él…Yo… Joder, duele pensar en él, duele pensar que nunca lo volveré a ver y… Lo extraño, lo…

Un Mark salvaje, quejándose acerca de que lo estaba soltando demasiado, me distrajo de esos pensamientos. Y sinceramente, tengo que agradecerle mentalmente que lo haya hecho, además de agradecer a la lluvia que gracias a esta mis lágrimas se vuelven invisibles para mis amigos.

La lluvia es más que nada molesta para mí, no se presenta un obstáculo, la noche pasada ya habíamos sido tratados por la misma condición climatológica.

De hecho, ahora que lo recuerdo, y con pesar; ¿Por qué la noche pasada había visto a esos animales de los ojos que brillan? Era evidente que todos mis compañeros ya los conocían, por el ataque en el centro de visitantes. Lo admito, soy un idiota, ¿A quién en su sano juicio se le ocurre volver a ese nido de muerte después de que en nuestra primera visita nos acorralaran tan fácilmente?

¡Debí haber previsto que esos animales iban a vagar por el recinto y eventualmente encontrarnos! ¿Qué es lo que estoy haciendo mal? ¡Y peor aún! Kenny tiene razón, yo fui el que sugirió ir a ese lugar para encontrar a Butters, Thomas y el resto de los heridos que se habían separado. Y cierto, grandes mentes piensan igual, para fortuna nuestra, Thomas recordó lo que le dije cuando vimos el mapa encuadrado gigante de la isla "Todo conecta al centro de visitantes". Y si bien, es bueno que ellos estén bien, también sucede que gracias a esa estupidez se tuvieron que arriesgar con los raptors mi hermana, Mark y Kyle. Por no mencionar que las lagartijas de ojos luminosos nos atrincheraron en la sala de control.

Y claro, como todo termino con Gerald muerto.

Muerto, el señor Broflovski, tan amable y carismático. Muerto y sin oportunidad de defenderse, se sacrificó para salvar al resto y todo porque yo había sido lo suficientemente idiota como para creer que ir a ese puto lugar nos seria de ayuda. ¿Cómo pude engañarme a mí mismo creyendo que íbamos a estar bien? ¿Qué cosa buena nos ha pasado desde que hemos estado aquí? Las únicas cosas buenas son soluciones temporales que crean consecuencias diez veces peores de lo que nos pudimos haber enfrentado.

Sobrevivimos a un accidente de avión, quedamos varados en una isla de dinosaurios. Tenemos armas con las cuales defendernos, los dinosaurios son atraídos por el sonido de las balas (Sí, es demasiada coincidencia la cantidad de ataques a los cuales fuimos sometidos por carnívoros como para no creer que el sonido de las armas no tuvo nada que ver); tenemos un barco averiado, lo reparamos. Escapamos de esa puñetera isla, llegamos a otra, también con dinosaurios.

¿Qué tanto tenemos que sufrir para que nuestra miseria termine? ¿Cuándo podre volver a mi cama? ¿Cuándo podre volver a abrazar a mi madre sin miedo a que esa sea la última vez que la pueda abrazar?

Miro hacia el frente para escapar de mi mente, no quiero pensar, no quiero ser torturado por los recuerdos. Pero es inútil, ¿Qué haría? ¿Hablar con el resto? ¡¿Sobre qué?! Nadie intercambiaba palabras, a excepción de Wendy y Bebe, ellas hablaban un poco, pero era solo por direcciones que tomar o cosas que decir.

Si la lluvia no arreciara de vez en cuando y los truenos no se escucharán a la lejanía (Junto a una nube negra gigantesca que se acercaba en dirección ¿Este?) todo estaría en silencio. Bueno, también estaban los jadeos de Mark para continuar caminando. Y los de Butters, que se intentaba hacer el fuerte, pero su mama tenía una mano en su pecho, apoyándolo indirectamente.

Sus heridas, al ser las más frescas, de entre todos los que tuvieron y ya no están aquí; no han tenido el tiempo suficiente para infectarse, pero hasta eso tenía un tiempo límite. Uno de estos días, podríamos tener a un Butters extremadamente herido de gravedad por una infección que éramos incapaces de atender.

Desvié la mirada de Butters, para posicionarla sobre Kyle. Él iba al lado de Bebe y tomaba a su hermanito con una mano; a su vez Ike tomaba a Ruby en un abrazo de mutua protección.

Algo similar ocurría con Thomas y Tammy, quienes recurrían a un abrazo para darse calor mutuamente y Thomas parecía llorar sobre el hombro de su novia. Bradley estaba cerca de ellos, mirando al frente desinteresado de lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

Cartman parecía ser el único que aguantaba a Kenny, puesto que estaban ambos juntos. Y finalmente, mi mama estaba frente de nosotros, los tres cerrábamos la formación.

-Ahh…-se quejó Mark mientras subíamos por una cuesta resbalando por el lodo en el ambiente húmedo-¿Cuánto creen que nos falte para llegar?-preguntó intentando mejorar su sonrisa a la vez que Brittany volteaba a verlo, no sé si por su mirado, pero algo me dice que él noto algo diferente en ella, no puedo culparlo, yo también lo hice.

-Cuando comiencen los gritos y el correteo.-ironizo mi hermana tratando de hacer sentir mejor a Mark.

-Oh, espera, olvide preparar mi garganta para eso, laralarala…-el muy idiota comenzó a cantar, causando que algunos lo miraran y les sacara alguna sonrisa.

Tengo que admitirlo, tanto mi hermana como yo reímos. Era deprimente que algo tan estúpido nos hiciera reír, es decir, burlarnos de la muerte no era lo mejor en aquellos momentos tan críticos, y sin embargo pudimos darnos el lujo de sonreír. Y no sonreír porque seguíamos vivos, no sonreír porque nos salvamos de algo de milagro, o por tener a nuestro lado alguien que pensábamos muerto. No, fue una risa falsa, y sin embargo, la más real que haya tenido en mucho tiempo. Digería difícilmente cada segundo en el cual pude darme el lujo de sonreír.

A varios tampoco le hizo gracia, no fue sorpresa que Kyle se molestara y se nos quedara viendo, no lo culpo, yo mismo me sentía mal conmigo.

-¿Crees que es gracioso?-le preguntó a Mark con rabia.

Mark se quedó en silencio mirando a Kyle directamente a los ojos, como tratando de disculparse, pero mi amigo solo cerró los ojos, aplico fuerza en los nudillos y dio media vuelta. Tal vez no podía atacar a alguien en tan mal estado, o tal vez no estaba de ánimos.

Pasaron otros veinte minutos en silencio, todos nos tuvimos que acercar unos a otros para no quedarnos congelados. Se dejaba sentir el aire frio que traía la tormenta, comparado al sopor que expulsaba el suelo pre calentado durante meses en la húmeda selva. Era bochornoso andar entre esos terrenos de arboleada. Yo batallaba una lucha interna por no fallar al momento de respirar, puesto que solo faltaba eso para mejorar toda la situación.

El asma, es una enfermedad curiosa. Per se no existe un medicamento u operación que al hacerlo te libre de esta para siempre. Según recuerdo decían los doctores cuando yo era niño, "Va y viene cuando la de la gana". Yo de pequeño me sentía muy afectado por eso mismo, pero con el tiempo fui necesitando menos los inhaladores y llegue a creer que la había perdido.

Aunque claro, como me dijo Wendy ayer, esta puede volver con el aumento del estrés, me pregunto qué será lo que me cause tanto estrés. Seguramente no la selva, ni el moribundo entre mis brazos, no, seguramente sea la escuela y sus dichosas tareas…Joder, incluso ahora extraño la escuela, y todo lo que esta implicaba.

El estar sentado debajo de un ventilador que congelaba y…Un momento, si en este momento me estoy congelando vivo con la ventisca… Me di cuenta que había dejado que Mark se cayera un poco de mi hombro distraído, lo acomode un poco mejor aun sintiendo su calor. Y durante ese proceso me tome la libertad de mirar su herida.

Era una mordida grande, nada que pareciese letal, pero la carne que rodeaba esa zona casi parecía de una tonalidad negruzca, como si se chamuscara desde dentro.

Las venas de ese brazo estaban muy marcadas, como si estuvieran forzando demasiado en detener algo. Esperaba que el veneno no fuese lo suficientemente potente como para hacerle algo a Mark, pero el hecho de que cada vez sentía que él se recargaba más encima mío, dudaba que aquello sucediese.

Finalmente, después de mucho rato, si pudiese ver el Sol deduciría que estaría a un poco más de su recorrido, llegamos a una carretera a la distancia. Empapados hasta la medula nos dirigimos corriendo a la mayor velocidad que nos era posible e incluso Mark pareció sonreír ampliamente.

Una vez en el lugar, nos topamos con varias cosas interesantes. Primero un puesto, que parecía por un letrero que tenía al lado, de baños. Totalmente regado por todo el suelo, escombros de maderas u otros materiales que no tenían más forma que un pilar de basura. Ya en la carretera había un pilar de basura igual de grande, solo que este parecía metálico.

-Parece un auto…-dijo Butters impresionado-Tienen el logo del parque este.-dijo viendo el costado de uno y apartando con su mano un montonar de lodo y revelando la foto de un esqueleto del rey tirano.

A decir verdad no entiendo cómo le tomo la forma, el techo era inexistente en el vehículo y donde debería haber llantas solo se encontraba una masa gigantesca de lodo. El resto de la carcacha o estaba caída o desgastada, apenas y conservaba la figura por el esqueleto, pero se veía que incluso con eso no iba a volver a ser útil nunca.

Finalmente, también apreciamos una alambrada gigante que parecía cortarnos del camino hacia el monte que nos dirigíamos. Esta alambrada estaba rota de una zona grande a unos cuantos metros.

-Parece que llegamos a la…Jaula del Tiranosaurio o la del Triceratops.-dijo Bebe tomándose la molestia de sacar un poco (cubriéndolo con su cuerpo), el folleto con el mapa del parque.

Tomando en cuenta el tamaño de la jaula, adjudicare lo peor.-dijo Cartman tan "optimista" como suele serlo.

-Bueno, tenemos que pasar por aquí si queremos llegar a la otra punta de la isla.-dijo Wendy subiendo al borde de piedra de la gigantesca cerca-Vamos.-dijo saltando al otro lado de la jaula sin pensarlo.

Durante un momento me preocupe por ella, pero al ver como el resto, de poco a poco, la acompañaba. No tuve más que seguir andando con gusto. Entre mi hermana y yo cargamos a Stomper para que pudiera aguantar la bajada.

Al principio el silencio dejo de ser uno incómodo y se transformó en uno precavido, no pensábamos esperar a que el Rex nos sorprendiera. No le íbamos a dar esa ventaja. Aun recordaba esa imponente bestia, sus fauces gigantes y llenas de navajas blancas. Pequeños ojos en una cabeza única de ver y una piel café con escamas extremadamente duras. Además de unas extremidades traseras extremadamente potentes y unas posteriores minúsculas. Recuerdo haberlo visto de cerca y sobre todo recuerdo su rugir, ese rugido que helaba los tímpanos y paralizaba del horror. El sonido de una bestia lista para atacar.

-Mira estas huellas.-sugirió Bebe acercándose al rastro en cuestión junto a su amiga, instantáneamente, al notar esas pisadas mi corazón se paralizo.

-¿Crees que sean de…?-dijo Wendy mirando de uno a otro lado asustada.

-Son de un Rex.-concluyó Tammy acercándose a la evidencia con sus amigas-Y parecen frescas, yo diría que una hora…

Después de esa información todos voltearon en diferentes direcciones, asustados. Casi fue como si hubiera dicho que de un momento a otro esa horrible bestia saltaría encima de nosotros.

-Tranquilos, se pudo haber ido hace mucho.-dijo Bradley tratando de tomarse cargo de la situación, esa no la vi venir-En todo caso si nos seguimos moviendo, menos oportunidades tendrá de alcanzarnos.

En todo caso eso era correcto, no debíamos dejar que el animal hipotéticamente nos encontrara en su territorio, horribles cosas podrían pasar con un normalmente, no me imagino cuando este tratase de defender su territorio. Asi que nos movilizamos inmediatamente.

-Ahh…-se quejó Mark cuando intentamos moverlo-¿No podemos descansar uno dos tres que yo…?-intentó hablar antes de dejarse caer totalmente sobre mis hombros y los de mi hermana.

-¡¿Qué le pasa?!-exigió saber Shelley asustada, yo también lo estaba, y mucho.

-Tal vez el veneno este afectándolo nuevamente.-sugirió mi mama.

-Imposible, ya le entró un ataque antes.-dije yo convencido-No debería ponerse peor…

-Puede que no sea precisamente veneno…-sugirió Wendy-Puede que la mordida sea como un dragón de komodo, cientos de microbios que generan una infección casi asegurada…-se detuvo al darse cuenta que estaba hablando de la herida de Mark-Pero eso solo sería posible si estuviera muy caliente…-trató de corregirse.

Eso solo hizo que yo y Shelley intercambiáramos miradas asustados, en aquellos momentos Mark era una olla andando. Pero no quería decirle esto al resto, no quería que se enteraran, sin embargo, la expresión de llanto en mi rostro dejo la impresión suficiente.

-Podemos desinfectarlo…-dijo Kenny sacando la pequeña caja de dardos que había guardado en su mochila de víveres, era uno de los pocos junto a mí, Shelley y el grupo que Bradley lideró, que aun conservaban ese objeto-Aquí puse todo lo que tenía del centro de visitantes.

Nos hizo recordar como en nuestra escapada dejamos varias cosas, como latas y demás estupideces tiradas a su suerte en ese lugar. Desesperados por escapar del peligro inmediato, no pensamos en el peligro futuro. Kenny en cambio no se había encontrado con nosotros cuando eso sucedió, así que tuvo más libertad de conservar todo. Nos dio un poco de alcohol destilante y vendas para cubrir la herida de Mark, y aprovechamos para hacer lo mismo en la de Butters.

Gastamos casi diez minutos porque Mark se quejaba sobre el dolor con los ojos cerrados. Y el alcohol al hacer contacto con su cuerpo no hizo más que poner casi al rojo vivo la herida, ya que esa capa negra que yo había dado por sentado que era piel muerta, no era nada más y nada menos que una especie de costra improvisada que se había instalado en el brazo de Mark para detener el sangrado.

Una vez le quitamos todo eso, permitió que un poco de pus saliera de esa cosa y él afirmo que se sentía mejor. A pesar de todo, quedamos muy manchados de su sangre por forzar a la cosa esa a despegarse de él. Pequeño precio, por la vida de un inigualable compañero.

 _ **Fin Stan Pov.**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.-Nada importante parece pasar aquí, ojo, parece. Ya que en el fondo esta pasando algo muy muy grande. El gran final esta cerca, la calma antes de la tormenta, prepárense porque el ambiente que viene parece sombrío por las lejanías, y no solo por la lluvia :D**

 **Si se preguntan porque hice Stan Pov, bueno, me dieron ganas de hacer povs de los 4 protas durante los siguientes caps, porque en la historia pasada se hacia mcuho, aunque esta se encuentra más limitada por el hecho de que todos los personajes tienen relevancia en cierto grado en la historia y necesita una narración más omnisciente, que nos permita conocer a todos mejor.**

 **Bien, dejando eso de lado, creo que dentro de poco hare un maratón, tal vez 3 caps de sentón o 4. Día sí, otro día sí, y asi continuamente, para ya acabar con este fic y darle su merecido cierre ;) Sin estar esperando casi 1 mes por cada capítulo, que tienen que comprender, escuela.**

 **En fin, muchas gracias por leer, comenten si asi lo desean, y nos vemos hasta la siguiente.**


	23. La cabina del lago

_**Jurasick Park 2**_

 **Capítulo 23 La cabina del lago**

 **Kyle Pov**

Después del susto que nos metió Mark, realmente no pasó nada de interesante o desgarrador en mucho tiempo, solo deambulábamos, esperando encontrar el tan preciado río que nos separaba de la libertad. Y a pesar de que caminábamos por la jaula del gran y temible Rex, no podía evitar sentirme tranquilo, seguro. Como si algo dentro de mi supiese que ese animal no estuviera cerca.

Ya debían de haber pasado casi cinco horas desde que iniciamos a caminar, casi en línea recta en esta dirección hacia las montañas. La oscuridad pronto nos rodearía, el ocaso asomaba en el horizonte solo por el color del cielo, puesto que los nubarrones impedían la vista del Sol, y seguramente otro día se cerraría, con la sangre de más personas que amamos, y un futuro incierto para los que quedamos.

Tome más fuertemente la mano de Bebe, caminando entre la maleza, nuevamente una zona selvosa ocupaba todo nuestro rango de visión, hasta topar en una cuesta arriba, nuestro destino. Ese túnel subterráneo debía ser nuestra salvación, si pasaba por la montaña podríamos llegar cuanto antes a la costa del Mosasaurio y así poder escapar de esta maldita isla y todos sus peligros de una vez por todas.

Deje que Ike se quedara con su amiga Ruby, estaba muy silencioso, no lo culpaba si no quería hablar. Nunca fue un chico de muchas palabras, y no creo que lo que haya pasado hoy lo vaya a volver más abierto. Solo sé que, para este punto, a pesar de que no me puedo sentir indiferente ante la muerte de papa, tampoco puedo derrumbarme y llorar. No debo de ser débil. No hay tiempo en esta isla para esas estupideces, el idiota de allá arriba busca cada oportunidad para jodernos, yo no se lo permitiré.

-Sí que estaba lejos la montaña…-dijo Bebe tratando de mantener los ánimos, pero nadie considero prudente contestar, aunque yo no era de la opinión del resto.

-Y lo que aún falta.-les respondí intentando figurar una sonrisa en mi rostro, pero me era imposible, así que desistí del intento.

Bebe me miró durante un momento confundida antes de acercarse más a mí, soltar mi mano y abrazarme rodeándome la espalda con su brazo. Junto su cabeza a mi pecho, tal vez tratando de tranquilizarme, aunque no podía evitar sentirme incómodo. A pesar de que Bebe me agradaba demasiado, como para poder mentir sobre lo que siento por ella. Aquel no era el momento adecuado para eso, no después de este día. Ya habría tiempo para esto cuando escapemos, habrá tiempo para llorar por los caídos, tiempo para todo.

-¿Te sientes bien?-me preguntó ella aun siguiendo con eso de animarme.

-Sí, supongo.-le conste desanimado, el resto parecía ignorarnos, cada uno de ellos estaba en sus propios asuntos-¿Sabes? Aunque me duela admitirlo, te…te envidio…-dijo como un idiota.

Ella se sorprendió inmediatamente por aquella afirmación, su rostro era de confusión total. Seguramente no había atinado en lo que yo le intentaba decir, pero tampoco quería explicarle porque, sonaría egoísta y estúpido. Aunque sabía que de todos modos tenía que sacarlo de mi interior.

-¿Me envidias?-preguntó ella consternada-Ah… No sé si sentirme halagada o preocupada…-dijo ella rascándose un poco la cabeza.

-No, no, es…Complicado…-me atrevía a continuar-Estamos en posiciones distintas…

-¿Quieres abrazar tú?-preguntó ella separando un poco el brazo, su tono juguetón me era imposible dejarlo de lado.

-No Bebe.-le dije para que me siguiera abrazando, era reconfortante tener un suporte-Lo que quiero decir es que…-intentaba buscar las palaras-¿Recuerdas que me dijiste que extrañabas a tus papas?-finalmente sin encontrar palabras adecuadas, me lance directo al cuello.

-Oye, no creo que sea el mejor momento para…-era notorio que no quería hablar de ese tema.

-No quiero que te ofendas.-la interrumpí, ella se quedó callada y me miró insegura-Me refiero a que por lo menos tu sabes que ellos estarán ahí cuando escapes de aquí…-le intente llegar a mi punto.

-Si es que escapo.-dijo ella, pero la sola idea en mi mente era inimaginable, un chasquido de lengua y una cara de quejido se apoderaron de mí.

-No digas eso, vamos a salir de aquí.-le trate de animar yo-Mira que hasta estamos tomando atajos para salir de este infierno cuanto antes.-no pude evitar rodearla y abrazarla más fuertemente, aun sintiéndome culpable.

-Entiendo lo que sientes.-me contestó ella-Pero, ¿Sabes algo curioso?-me dijo ella con un tono juguetón-Yo te envidiaba a ti.

-¿A mí?-pregunté ahora confundido.

-Pudiste despedirte de ellos.-dijo ella-Si yo muero, sabré que nunca pude despedirme de mis padres, y eso me aterra.-dijo ella-Ya no sé si lucho por mi o por ellos…

Ella me lanzó una sonrisa y yo no pude más que corresponderle, seguimos caminando abrazados, ahora en silencio, por un par de minutos más. Hasta que finalmente llegamos al borde un rio de gran tamaño, tal vez no demasiado pues apenas y hubiera tenido espacio para una lancha. El agua del rio, seguía corriente abajo y la luz del Sol naranja se desvanecía del horizonte.

-Bien, este es el río.-informó Wendy pidiéndole a Bebe el mapa-Si el Poniente es por…-trataba de calcular la dirección que teníamos que tomar-Por aquí.-aseguró Wendy señalando una zona demasiado fangosa y húmeda.

Continuamos andando algunos minutos, sin encontrarnos nada mayor que rocas gigantes que rodeaban el agua verde de la corriente, me pregunte en el fondo cómo le hacia el Rex para comer en esta zona, si es que aun había uno vivo.

Caminamos por esa zona pantanosa un poco, encontrándonos con plantas demasiado curiosas y algunas que otras cosas menores que solo nos distraían de continuar moviéndonos, no fue que nos detuvimos, sino hasta que encontramos con una especie de caseta integrada en un montículo de tierra.

El agua que todos teníamos nos incitaba a buscar refugio para descansar, aunque sea un poco, y yo no tenía el menor inconveniente en pasar un rato en un pequeño bunker, después de todo, también necesitaba descansar.

-Creo que necesitamos códigos del parque para abrirlo…-comentó Wendy viendo la puerta electrónica.

-O tal vez esto.-al decir aquellas palabras la hermana de Stan le dio una patada a la puerta, volviendo inútil su fuerza, pues la puerta no cedió.

-Tal vez este aquí…-intentó descifrar Bebe con el manual que le dio Wendy para los circuitos, parecía ser multi funciones, aunque yo más bien buscaba una manera de romper el seguro, puesto que dudaba que la energía aun funcionara en esa parte de la isla-Sí, aquí hay varios códigos para las cabinas.-expresó Bebe emocionada-No sé cuál es el correcto…-señaló ese punto mientras Wendy se colocaba en posición para hacer ver los botones, por lo menos ellas podían resolver estas cosas por las "buenas".

-Seis…-dictó los números Bebe-Uno…Ocho…

Wendy siguió a pie de la letra la combinación, pero cuando intentó abrir la puerta, esta solo se negó e hizo sonar una pequeña alarma roja. Las chicas volvieron a hacer el procedimiento con el siguiente código, otra alarma roja dando un sonido de advertencia.

-¿Qué tal…?-iba a sugerir Bebe otro número del manual cuando un trueno especialmente fuerte sonó estruendosamente, casi dejándonos sordos, la tormenta no parecía que iba a aminorar la marcha-Siete…Seis…-de todas maneras Bebe valientemente dictaba los números.

Fue interrumpida por un rugido de dinosaurio que nos hizo voltear a todos aterrados. El animal salió de improvisto desde una arboleada con lianas colgando hasta el borde. Sin embargo, el gigantesco animal las cruzó como si una puerta de tela se tratase, varias de estas lianas se derrumbaron, generando tierra que se expandía en el aire. Al final, de entre la arboleada salió aquella silueta que andaba en dos patas, con su largo hocico y grandes patas traseras; juraría haberlo visto antes…Bueno…Era un Para…Soo…

-Es Parasaurolophus.-dijo Wendy maravillada nombrando al Parasuro…Para…A ese animal.

Y sí, su cabeza en forma de cono era muy similar, sino es que idéntica a la que venía en forma de esqueleto en el folleto, además juraría haber visto alguno de estos en la anterior isla, pero no debieron de ser más que meros espectáculos en una persecución, sí, creo que fue cuando nos persiguieron unos pequeños raptors y nosotros fuimos rodeados por herbívoros gigantes en motocicletas y…

Ahora que lo pienso, casi que extraño la otra isla, sí, morían más de los nuestros frecuentemente y nosotros a duras penas salimos de ese lugar, pero…Nunca fue tan peligrosa, siempre encontrábamos todo lo que necesitábamos a tiempo necesario. Podíamos durar más de 1 día sin que se muriera medio mundo. Aquí, en cambio, no tenemos confianza, no tenemos comida, no tenemos transporte. Estamos totalmente varados.

Después de haber pasado ese animal, llego otro más siguiéndole, y otro, y otro. Deje de contarlos después de que se completó la docena. Eran de todos los tamaños, algunos más jóvenes, otros evidentemente mayores, compartiendo una apariencia similar, casi repetitiva y siguiendo el patrón de la manada. El tamaño "normal" para estas bestias, superaba a los nueve metros, me atrevería a decir que algunos llegaban a los doce metros de largo y de ancho otros dos o tres. Caminaban a cuatro patas y algunos, los que iban rezagados al final, se levantaban en dos patas, llegando entonces a exorbitantes alturas, por encima de las copas de los árboles. Se detuvieron a pastar cerca de donde estábamos, obligándonos a escondernos.

-Wow…-susurró mi amigo Stan, posiblemente maravillado con esas criaturas exóticas.

Las contemplamos durante unos momentos, estas no parecieron notar nuestra presencia, nuestro grupo al ser, desgraciadamente, mucho más limitado, podía esconderse fácilmente. Las únicas dos que seguían a plena vista eran Wendy y Bebe, las cuales intentaban descifrar el código de la cabina, el resto nos escondíamos entre los pequeños arbustos para ver a los dinosaurios crestudos, bueno, Stan las acompañaba también.

Yo por mi lado, estaba escondido en un arbusto, junto a Ike y Ruby, mirando a aquellos animales, no tan interesado como lo hubiera estado si hubiera visto estando papa a mi lado. Joder, no podía dejar de pensar en él, lo peor era imaginarlos a él y a mama, juntos, viendo como intentábamos sobrevivir en esta carrera desenfrenada. Al poco rato me distraje cuando una cría de estos animales comió en nuestro arbusto, asustando a Ruby y Ike, pero yo al intentar tranquilizarlos, solo me gané que el animal se asustase y desconcentrara de su comida, sacándose un poco de sangre de su boca por morder en falso. No pude evitar reír un poco por eso, el animal rápidamente volvió con el resto de la manada, aterrado y dejando un rastro de gotitas de sangre.

-Seis…Dos…-seguía con los números Bebe, de nuevo otro código erróneo-Mierda.-paso de página, parecía que esto iba a tomar rato.

-Creo que lo mejor sería seguir caminando.-comentó Shelley disgustada por tener que tener que esperar a ver cuál código era el correcto, no la culpaba, yo tampoco estaba interesado en eso.

-Solo registraremos el lugar y…-trató de decirnos Wendy antes de que a lo lejos se escuchara un nuevo sonido de rugido, uno demasiado familiar para nosotros y aparentemente para los dinosaurios herbívoros, que se detuvieron en seco y miraron a la zona por donde habían venido.

El silencio fue tenso durante unos pocos segundos, antes de que los animales, con su gran tamaño comenzaran en persecución, a tratar de salir cuanto antes de ese valle. Wendy y Bebe se habían detenido, si habían escuchado lo mismo que yo, no las culpaba, debían de estar tensas.

-¡El código ya!-le gritó Wendy a Bebe enojada y ambas comenzaron a anotar con mayor rapidez todos los códigos que se presentaban. El clima tormentoso bien hubiera podido esconder los gritos de ellas, pero yo sabía que esa criatura se acercaba a gran velocidad.

-Dos…Uno…-otro código incorrecto y una nueva alarma roja-Doce, veintidós, tres…-otra alarma roja-Oh por un carajo.-se quejó Bebe dando otra vuelta de página-Bien, solo quedan diez códigos de bodegas…-expresó la chica, veamos sureste…Cuarenta, Cincuentas y dos…

Por el otro lado, los dinosaurios con cabezas de cresta simplemente se habían marchado en estampida, haciendo temblar el suelo, lejos de nuestra dirección. La mala pinta que todo tenía me hacía más complicado el dejar de soltar a Ike, sabía lo que vendría, y ahora más que nunca necesitábamos resguardarnos en algún lugar cerrado. Estábamos empapados, hambrientos y cansados. No era nuestro mejor momento.

Pero muy bien lo sabía, y comprendía. Que cuando solo faltaban cinco códigos, aquel rugido se intensifico más. Aun teníamos tiempo de huir, o tal vez no, Mark no la contaría, por no contar que Butters seguía parcialmente herido. Pero tampoco parecía seguro que fuésemos a ingresar al interior de la cabina.

Finalmente, desde detrás de las mismas enredaderas, se asomó una cabeza achacada y estrecha, con mandíbulas de un metro de longitud y dientes tan filosos como un par de cuchillas. Una figura endemoniada, caminando a dos patas y con dos brazos pequeños que parecían cosa insensata, comparados a su gran cuello flexible y cabeza aún más temible. En su mirada había un salvajismo intenso, se notaba desde mi posición en los arbustos, ese animal no conocía límite alguno, o depredador que le compitiese.

Era nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo Rex, un tiranosaurio rex…¡Y a tan solo unos metros de nosotros!

Por obvios motivos Wendy, Bebe y Stan se escondieron detrás de un árbol cercano, ya no podían arriesgarse a estar a la intemperie. El animal miró hacia donde antes habían estado ellos, unos segundos antes los hubiera descubierto y posiblemente atacado. Pero por el momento parecía solo inspeccionar el lugar.

Dio un paso por el sendero, causando que el corazón de todos latiera como uno solo, aquello había estado a pocos menos de un metro del lugar donde Butters, Bradley, Linda y Brittany se encontraban. Para nuestra suerte, no se atrevieron a gritar, posiblemente estaban demasiado asustados para gritar. No les culpaba, yo también lo estaba.

El Rex parecía querer continuar su camino, no sin antes olfatear otro arbusto, esta vez el mío. Tomé a Ike y Ruby de las bocas y los acerqué a mi pecho para que no tuvieran la tentación de gritar. Cosa que veo no les molesto, pero el Rex solo se acercó al arbusto silenciosamente y olfateó este, su respiración era tan caliente como para derretir una cubeta de hielo, solo con el calor que expulsaba. Además del olor, ese olor a carne pútrida y nauseabunda, tan cerca de mí, me entraban ganas tremendas de vomitar, aunque no lo hice, y para mi fortuna, los otros dos tampoco lo hicieron.

El Rex siguió con la mirada un rastro invisible que lo conducía hacia donde antes había estado la manada, deduje que la sangre que lo había atraído era la de la cría del otro dinosaurio, mi pregunta era ¿Qué tan jodidamente potente debía tener su nariz para detectar esa clase de olores? Mucho, si me lo preguntasen a mí.

Pero…Algo no cuadraba, una vez continuó con el rastro, el animal simplemente se detuvo y volvió sobre sus propios pasos, pero en lugar de rastrear mi arbusto, lo hizo con otro cercano. Rápidamente me di cuenta que cerca de ahí se encontraba el herido Mark, y seguramente la mama de Stan protegiéndole.

Escuche como una roca era lanzada y hacía que otras tantas se movieran de posición, eso pareció llamar la atención del Rex, al mismo tiempo, desde detrás del árbol donde salió la roca, se presentó Bebe con el libro de códigos abiertos e introduciendo a la velocidad que le era posible, un código nuevo. El Rex quiso voltear, pero otra piedra proveniente del mismo árbol en arbustos menores a cercanías de la anterior, haciendo creer que había un animal pequeño en el lugar. Finalmente, la luz que teníamos fuera se puso de un color verde cuando Bebe ingreso uno de los últimos códigos e inicio a abrir la puerta metálica.

Al hacerlo el sonido pareció llamar la atención del Rex, el cual volteó hacía la puerta y la indefensa niña con demasiada agilidad para ser considerada humanamente posible. El resto no perdió el tiempo y salto de sus posiciones, yo incluido, para entrar en ese refugio, lejos de las mandíbulas de la lagartija.

Yo, en mi caso particular, me levante de golpe y ayude a mi hermano y a la pequeña Tucker a levantarse de un tirón. Ellos con gusto correspondieron el gesto y los tres juntos salimos como balas hacia la estación cercana al río. Stan y Sharon ayudaban a Mark a entrar al lugar, siendo los tres últimos en cruzar el umbral, sanos y salvos

Ese animal al ver tantas alimañas lanzó un rugido de ataque y comenzó a correr en nuestra dirección, pero todos fuimos más agiles que este y cerramos con rapidez la puerta, una vez estuvimos todos dentro. Esa puerta fue abollada y lanzada de su posición, apenas y no dándole a Brittany por centímetros.

Las mandíbulas del Rex se asomaban un par de centímetros en el interior del lugar, se notaba que el animal intentaba entrar a como diese lugar, pero el tamaño de la estructura le jugaba en contra.

El animal daba golpes contra la estructura que nos protegía, tal vez en un intento desesperado por obtenernos, pero la estructura estaba construida para soportar esos golpes, por lo que solo lo escuchábamos rugiendo con su característico sonido, de la ira.

Mientras tanto, nosotros nos acomodábamos en donde pudiésemos, lo más alejados posibles de la puerta. Oficialmente estábamos encerrados, y el Rex nos tenía como prisioneros.

 _ **Fin Kyle Pov**_

 **Continuara…**

 **Na.-Este capítulo fue un pelín más tenso en el final, pero bueno, fue el primero de 3, que quiero hacer maratón. Así que dentro de nada, esperen otro nuevo capítulo de esta historia, y de antemano les agradezco que sigan leyendo y que comenten aun en este punto. Oigan...Ya casi llegamos a las 100 reviews, muchisimas gracias :3**

 **Por cierto, tampoco quise iniciar directamente al Rex con batallas o peleas, dejemos lo mejor de este para después, pero je, puede que algunas cosillas halla por ahí.**

 **En fin, nos vemos en corto y gracias.**


	24. Encerrados

_**Jurasick Park 2**_

 **Capítulo 24 Encerrados**

 **Bradley Pov**

Entramos en el refugio justo antes de que el Rex tuviera tiempo para reaccionar, yo ayude a Butters a ponerse de pie y él solo corrió hacia la entrada, una vez dentro solo esperamos a que el resto pasara, la familia Stotch, los que quedaban, se nos acercaron. El animal salvaje lanzó la puerta de un solo golpe con sus mandíbulas, casi dándole a Brittany, la cual se pegó aún más a su tía. Yo suspire aliviado por su bienestar, antes de volver a hiperventilar cuando el animal intentó meter su mandíbula por el pequeño espacio que dejaba la puerta.

Después de ver que por ahí no iba a entrar, el animal se limitó a golpear en los alrededores de la estructura, era una cuadrática no muy grande, apenas llegaría a los seis por seis metros y otros tres de altura. Pero las paredes de concreto parecieron resistir las embestidas del Rex, cosa que me alegro mucho, no me imaginaba volver a correr de otro animal así de grande en un mismo día.

Sin embargo, la batalla del dinosaurio parecía no querer perder así de fácil. Intentó en varias ocasiones rasgar el techo, tumbar alguna pared, empujar los bordes donde antes había estado la puerta. Nada, ese animal no conseguía su éxito. Todos estábamos en un silencio sepulcral, esperando que el animal tarde o temprano se aburriese.

Para nuestra desgracia, el animal se colocó a mitad del prado, y con la lluvia arreciando, parecía querer quedarse dormido, o por lo menos fingirlo, el único problema es que sus mandíbulas estaban a no menos de un par de metros en la dirección de la puerta.

-Bueno, nos está esperando.-dijo Stan acercándose un poco al orificio donde antes estaba la puerta-Mierda…¿Podríamos salir por las ventanas?

-¿Podríamos salir de este lugar sin que esa cosa nos note y persiga?-preguntó de vuelta el tipo Cartman, quejándose del hecho que él no cabría por las ventanas, para comer poco durante casi un mes, uno pensaría que habría adelgazado un poco, pero no, continuaba tan gordo como siempre-Haríamos demasiado ruido

-No podemos quedarnos cruzados de brazos.-se quejó Kyle entrando en la palabra, pero yo no opinaba de su misma manera.

-No debemos de salir de aquí con esa cosa cerca.-dije yo negándome a las sugerencias de ambos, a pesar de que no me agradaba Eric, tenía que hacerlo por Butters y Mark, debía concentrarme en los heridos, en los pequeños, ellos nunca se detenían en velar por ellos. Siempre querían continuar y continuar, y continuar con los más fuertes. No piensan en estrategias, solo en el valor de la fuerza bruta.

Y yo mismo he errado, lo admito, no fue mi momento más lúcido ordenar que desanclaran el bote, pero fue para defender a los heridos, algo que apenas he visto de ellos. Buscan tanto escapar que no sienten el mismo ardor por personas que para ellos ya no son tan "útiles".

-Ahh…-mientras nosotros nos hundíamos en una discusión, de la cual no quiero repetir sus palabras, Mark se encontraba lamentándose de sus heridas.

La hermana de Stan estaba a su lado, junto a la madre del susodicho. Atendiendo sus heridas, las cuales habían adquirido un parecido tan similar a las de Jack que me estaba comenzando a preocupar severamente. Ignorando los comentarios de ambos, en los cuales discutían con Eric. Me acerque al susodicho.

-¿Mark?-me acerque mientras él cerraba los ojos para descansar.

-No tengo ganas de hablar con nadie, mar…Bradley.-se corrigió a último momento-Por favor, vete.-si alguien como él usaba la palabra por favor algo muy grave debía de estarle pasando.

-Tonterías.-le respondí yo intentando animarlo y tocando su frente, estaba ardiendo; por si fuera poco también sentía como sus ojos se movían debajo de sus parpados a gran velocidad-Abre los ojos.-le ordene.

-No…-dijo él haciendo un esfuerzo por no hacerlo-Arden.

-¡Hey ustedes!-les grité a los que estaban en la discusión, llamando la atención de todos, eso me puso nervioso, pero mi voz no tembló ni lo más mínimo-Necesitamos prestarle atención.-señalé a Mark.

-¿Qué le ocurre?-se lanzó rápidamente Stan, negando con la cabeza, presuntamente decepcionado por no prestar atención.

-Necesitamos que abra los ojos, parece que se mueven muy rápido…-intente hacer notar, pero al hacerlo Shelley solo obligó al chico a abrir los ojos.

Estos parecían cubiertos por una viscosa blanca encima de la pupila. Era asqueroso de ver, pero fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para no permitir que eso me impidiera seguirlo analizando. Su herida no parecía haberse inflamado más, pero en definitiva sus venas estaban más marcadas que antes. Por no mencionar que sus dientes rechinaban por la fuerza que estaban haciendo para que este no gritara del posible dolor que debía estar sintiendo.

-¿Mark?-Stan rápidamente intentó ayudar al susodicho, yo me aparte para dejar que él se acercara-No se ve nada bien…-fue lo único capaz de decir.

-Tiene una intoxicación evidente de la mordida.-dijo su madre acercándose y tocándose su rostro rojizo, aun por el escupitajo que se llevó ayer, tal vez tratando de hacer memoria en el veneno.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-preguntó Shelley tratando de tomar los latidos de Mark-Esta latiendo muy rápido su corazón.-miró suplicante a su madre.

-¡Soy solo cajera de una estética de maquillaje no doctora!-nos trató de dar a entender que ella conocía tanto del tema como nosotros.

La única buena noticia que tenía Mark era que el agua de la lluvia ingresaba por la puerta y creaba varios charcos a su alrededor, regulando su temperatura, pero no sus augurios de dolor que comenzaba a lanzar y nos aterraban a todos. ¿Cómo carajos una mordida se había podido infectar así?

Intenté pensar en algo parecido en mi pasado, pero ni siquiera las mordidas que atendí de Jack, Butters, Luis, o sabe Damien que murió por algo similar. Esto era severamente extraño para mí, no tenía ni la más remota idea de que hacer, y posiblemente la vida de Mark se extinguiría, porque nadie más sabía qué hacer para ayudarle.

Era una tortura lenta, no sabemos si más para él o para nosotros, ya que verlo no era precisamente lo más sencillo. Al inicio trataba de fingir sobre sus dolores, aunque fuese más que evidente sobre el dolor que estaba sufriendo, al pasar los minutos con el sonido exterior de la lluvia y el interior del dolor de Mark, simplemente nadie podía intentar calmarse.

Los Marsh y yo rodeábamos a Mark haciendo lo único que se nos ocurría, lo cual era limpiar su mordida, yo me dedicaba específicamente a detenerle el brazo y note como Sharon usaba unas gazas bastante viejas para rodear la zona herida del chico. Ya que nada se podía hacer con respecto al tema, nos temimos lo peor, Mark podría estar condenado.

Dejamos que Shelley lo cuidara y hablará con él, mientras nosotros tres, en compañía de Linda, Kyle y Kenny, nos reuníamos en una esquina. Por algún motivo todos parecían querer alejarse un poco de Kenny, me asegurare de preguntar sobre esto.

-¿Es enserio que no sabes nada de eso?-preguntó Linda a Sharon preocupada.

-En absoluto, lo único que sé es que de este ataque no se salva…-fue lo único que pudo decir la mujer mientras se llevaba una mano a su desacomodado cabello.

Todos la miramos fijamente suspirando, estaba pasando de nuevo, una puta infección acabando con la vida de uno de nuestros amigos. En este caso el veneno de una criatura extraña y diminuta...¿Cuantas personas habían muerto hoy? ¿Por qué Mark se tenía que unir al número de muerto si estábamos tan cerca de la salida? ¿Cuánto más íbamos a tener que sufrir antes de escapar de este lugar?

Todas esas preguntas asaltaron a mi mente en cuestión de segundos, el silencio incomodo que se extendió sobre nosotros era espantoso, teníamos miedo a hablar para sonar insensibles. Era el destino de un buen amigo de todos, y su vida ya no jugaba en nuestras manos, sino en cuanto tiempo de vida le diera el veneno en la mordida.

-¿Se lo decimos al resto?-pregunte yo preocupado.

-Ah, será lo mejor.-fue lo que pudo contestar Stan después de suspirar decepcionado y permitir que su madre lo abrazara-Escúchenme.-pidió atención a la vez que en el exterior el Rex cambiaba un poco la posición de su cabeza, posiblemente tratando de mirar mejor hacia el resto-Mark…No…Estará bien y…Ah…-parecía incapaz de hablar.

Nadie se sorprendió por el peso de esas palabras, era como si les hubieran confirmado su hipótesis que tenían todos en la mente. Todos se alejaron unos de otros y se esparcieron por la pequeña bodega, siempre evitando el contacto cercano con la puerta destrozada.

Yo me quede junto a Mark, Shelley y Brittany. Ellas parecían estar especialmente tristes por la partida de él. Yo, hasta donde alcanzan mis conocimientos, sabía que no tenía padres el chico, que vivía con su abuela, o tía abuela en un departamento, del cual escapaba para hacer sus banalidades con los difuntos Trent y Josh… Oh, viejos días de antaño, cuando yo podía afirmar que odiaba a este tipo, tal vez mi yo pasado se hubiera alegrado de encontrarse en esta situación a Mark, en un callejón…Aunque ese yo por lo menos tendría un hospital o estaría seguro que alguien competente se encargaría del bandido.

Sin embargo, esa realidad había sido rota. Esa vida pasada era una tan lejana e irrealista para nuestra realidad, que ya ni sentido tenía pensarla. De tan solo pensar en mis amigos escolares, enemigos, todos, o casi todos, estábamos en ese vuelo. Y solo quedamos Butters, Thomas y yo. De todo nuestro gran "team rubio", solo tres habíamos sobrevivido a todas las cosas de estas islas.

Y ahora, aquí me encontraba yo, en el lecho de muerte de uno de mis mayores enemigos escolares, y de un gran amigo en esta situación, el cual nos ha ayudado tanto, a pesar de la muerte de sus mejores amigos, Mark estuvo ahí cuando se necesitaba. Y nadie lo noto, nadie quería ver que él también sufría por dentro, todos nos ocupábamos en llorar por nuestros muertos, que no nos dimos cuenta que él fue el primero en perder a sus dos amigos. Que no nos dimos cuenta que el pueblo de South Park no volvería a ver a decenas de adolescentes jamás.

No nos dábamos cuenta que lentamente, cada vez que nuestro grupo se hacía más pequeño. Más cerca se encontraba el siguiente de la muerte…Eso me preocupó…¿Podría ser yo?

A pesar de sonar egoísta, en un momento tan crucial, solo logro pensar en que a medida que avanzamos, más de nosotros morirán…Y aún nos queda un buen tramo de isla, el Rex afuera nos recuerda que nuestras patéticas existencias solo siguen debido a nuestra habilidad de escabullirnos como ratas.

Pero, ¿Qué pasara si yo muero? Evidentemente mis padres no les importaría, me echaron de la casa hace un par de años por admitir mi sexualidad. Tampoco lo haría mi "amor platónico", estaría demasiado ocupado recordando a sus familiares…Y…¿Y qué estoy diciendo? ¡¿Por qué me atrevo a pensar en eso en un momento tan crucial para uno de mis amigos?!

¡AH! ¡Soy un idiota!

¿Por qué tengo que sentir dolor por mí mismo en lugar de Mark? ¡Él está muriendo! ¡Y yo tratando de pensar en quien me recordaría! ¡Yo…! ¡Yo…! Me enfermo a mí mismo.

Decidí dejar de reflexionar y mirar a mi alrededor, las gotas de lluvia aun caían con cierta fuerza sobre el techo desgastado del lugar, algunas goteras permitían la entrada de gotas, así como el agua se colaba por la puerta. Aunque no lo hacía en todas partes, era molesto estar sentado en agua.

Mire nuevamente a Mark, no se encontraba mejor, parecía dormido, pero despierto al mismo tiempo. Yo más bien diría que deliraba en sueños y en voz alta. Me acerque un poco más con cierto miedo. Brittany se aferraba a su mano izquierda, la cual Mark apretaba, aunque no con mucha fuerza.

Oh cierto, ¿Cómo lo había podido olvidar? A Mark siempre le gusto Brittany, aunque nunca fue lo suficientemente…Honrado, por ser amable, para conseguir su corazón o la aprobación del hermano mayor de la niña. El chico siempre lo admitía y le daba un trato especial, incluso en la anterior isla, la ayudo de unos raptores, esas cucarachas, por lo menos en estos lares no parece que haya muchos.

No sabría decir si Brittany realmente correspondía a Mark, aunque tal vez lo estaba consolando, sabiendo que el mayor estaba moribundo. Su mirada de interés moderado apoyaba mi hipótesis. Debía seguir devastada en su interior por sus hermanos. Y de estarlo, esa chica era demasiado fuerte como para yo poder describirlo o igualarla.

-Vamos Mark, no te rindas.-le decía Shelley quien no sabía que hacer e intentaba darle un par de golpes en el pecho al susodicho con la palma de su mano, solo para tranquilizarlo.

-Estamos aquí…-en cambió Brittany parecía aceptar el destino del chico, y le hacía más placentera la lucha.

-Oigan, oigan, aun no me voy…-dijo él aun con los ojos cerrados y volteando su cabeza hacia Brittany-¿No es así cielito?

Ella no pudo más que reír y llorar al mismo tiempo, era una risa lastimosa, pero a final de cuentas, le trataba de dar ánimos a Mark.

-Oye delincuente, ¿Así te presentas para coquetear?-le dije yo intentado sonar fuerte, pero mi voz estaba tan quebrada que me era difícil-Yo que tu mejoraría un poco mi aspecto.

El chico se arrugo un poco la nariz antes de comenzar a reír, siempre con los ojos cerrados, pero sabiéndonos localizar por el sonido de nuestras voces.

-¿Saben? Yo no.-se detuvo para un suspiro alargado-Yo no podría estar mejor que en este momento.-no sabía si era porque estaba alucinando o porque realmente apreciaba que el resto estuviera a su lado.

-Oh calla grandulón, sabes que esto se te pasara dentro de poco.-le dijo Shelley falsamente, esperando darle esperanzas.

-Ambos sabemos que no tiene sentido mentir.-dijo Mark conmoviéndonos-Oigan, quiero que me prometan algo…

Oh no, otra vez no…Aun puedo recordar a Jack, quien trató de jurar que protegería a su familia y yo…Y yo… No, no puedo tomar promesas de otras personas, no era capaz de fallarles, si lo hacía, profanaba sus nombres y… Me tranquilice rápidamente por el bien del chico, aun no había dicho que era lo que quería.

-Cuenta.-le invitó a proseguir Brittany.

-Que si uno de ustedes tres sale de la isla, le dirá a mi tía que siempre la quise…-dijo el chico echando un par de lagrimas-Carajo…Sé más fuerte Stomper.-se decía a sí mismo.

-Lo eres.-le dijo Shelley acariciando el revoltoso cabello pelinegro-Solo, descansa.-le intentó aliviar el dolor, pero sus palabras no podían sonar más vacías; ella será muchas cosas, pero no era precisamente buena con los sentimientos-Yo lo prometo.-finalmente dijo ella.

Mark pareció calmar su respiración por unos segundos, yo mire desesperado de uno a otro lado, y el resto de los presentes tomó mi reacción como si algo grave hubiese pasado, pero rápidamente se tranquilizaron cuando vieron que el chico simplemente había relajado un poco su respiración. Y todos hubieran ido a sus lugares, si no fuera porque Mark en ese momento comenzó a temblar violentamente, sin ningún control de su cuerpo.

Todos se acercaron rápidamente haciendo un circulo alrededor nuestra, yo desesperado intente voltear de uno a otro lado, solo tenía agua estancada de lluvia. ¡¿Eso de que servía?! La fiebre parecía más notoria, y su dolor era tan increíblemente grande que ya ni se molestaba en ocultarlo. Gritó de dolor.

Fue entonces cuando Shelley intentó mantenerlo quito, sujetándole ambos brazos. Pero su madre la detuvo, indicando que aquello no era lo correcto.

Nadie pudo hacer nada más que mirar.

Estas convulsiones pudieron durar segundos, minutos, horas…A mi no me importó el tiempo, ya que se me hacía condenadamente eterno. El ver morir a una persona, lentamente y sin poder hacer nada para controlar su dolor, el tener que estar a su lado mientras su vida se escapa del cuerpo. Era una expericia atroz, una que ya había tenido que vivir antes, y que odiaba con el alma.

Al acabar las convulsiones llegaron pequeños espasmos, reflejos de estos movimientos, que daban la impresión que el alma de Mark se rehusaba a salir de su cuerpo. Pero era inútil. Una vez se detuvo, su corazón también lo hizo. Tal vez el corazón se detuvo a mitad de sus movimientos. Era difícil de saberlo.

Lo único cierto, era que Mark Romper Stomper, un chico de diecisiete años, fuerte, determinado y lleno de carácter; había muerto. Caído gracias al veneno de un dinosaurio desconocido para nosotros.

Otra gran amigo que tenía que partir de este mundo, y que reducía a nuestro número de integrantes nuevamente. Brittany lloró sobre su pecho, intentando moverlo lentamente para que reaccionara y despertara, que abriera los ojos y sonriera nuevamente. Pero ella, como el resto, sabía que Mark ya no iba a sonreír, o hablar, o respirar. Que nunca más iba a volver a robar el dinero del almuerzo, y que nunca se volvería a burlar de todo el mundo, que nunca volvería a estar entre nosotros. Y eso fue suficiente.

Nunca me habré llevado bien con él, ni siquiera creo que él me considerase amigo…Pero estas últimas semanas, tuve tiempo para conocerlo. Y si no amistad, algo teníamos ambos. No pude hacer menos que llorar por él, a su lado.

A pesar de que ya no lo iba a notar ese gesto, que ya no tenía sentido llorar, después de tantas muertes. Yo lo hice, por Mark. Por mis amigos, por todo el mundo.

Y casi todo el mundo me acompaño en un silencio sepulcral, que marcaba el fin del buen Mark Romper Stomper.

 _ **Fin Bradley POV**_

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.- Bueno, nunca había manejado un POV de este sujeto, pero me agrada mucho, es carismático y tiene mucha personalidad, o por lo menos yo le intente dar.**

 **Otro más en la lista del reparto de personajes muertos, hay más en esa que en la de vivos. Pero en fin, aun les queda un pequeño largo camino a los supervivientes para llegar a ese dichoso puerto. ¿Lo lograran? Eso tendrán que descubrirlo y creo que ya, estamos muy, pero muy cerca, de ese climax que tanto había prometido. Espero no decepcionar a nadie.**

 **Sin más que decir, esperó disfrutaran esta pequeña maratón de 2 capítulos Povs; que por cierto, tal vez haya más Povs, me gustaría que conociesen a las vic…A los personajes un poco más ahora que están en su borde final.**

 **Muchas gracias por continur apoyando tanto este fic, espero les gustase, si es así dejen review (Lo más seguro es que si la dejan serán más de 100, gracias a todo, pero sobre todo a Luis por ser la 98, y también a coyote que seguramente esta esperando ser el 100). El segundo fic que llega a esa cifra (La brillan los ojos), muchas, muchas gracias. Hasta la próxima.**


	25. Un pasillo estrecho

_**Jurasick Park 2**_

 **Capítulo 25 Un pasillo estrecho**

 **Cartman POV**

Otro que cae, otro amigo al cual tendré que extrañar, puto criminal de mierda, ¿No pudo aguantar más? ¿Por qué tuvo que dejarse morder? ¿Por qué tengo que sentirme tan mal por ese inepto? No es como si nos hubiésemos conocido demasiado, apenas y sabía algo de él aparte de que era el matón en la escuela. Debería estar sin preocupaciones por él, pero no, no, algo en mi interior debía de estar taladrándome la cabeza, diciendo que aquello era trágico.

De todas maneras, el Rex nos regresó a la realidad cuando lanzó un rugido que nos despertó a todos por igual de lo que ocurría. Aparentemente el aumento en los relámpagos en el aire provocaba que aquella gigantesca criatura se prohibiera dormir. En parte no lo culpaba, todo el piso se encontraba inundado y provocaba que la luz de luna se reflejara sobre aquellas corrientes raras.

Lo único bueno que podía haber en aquella situación es que la novia del hippie tenía una linterna con la cual iluminábamos el pequeño almacén, de diferentes mochilas entonces comenzamos a buscar los restos de dilofosaurios que nos habían rodeado cual corderos en la playa, que vergonzoso que hayamos caído en un juego como ese.

Me dieron una ración especialmente chica puesto que aun teníamos que reservar parte de esos trozos sueltos de carne fría para mañana. El sabor era amargo, asqueroso, crudo y vomitable; si no fuera porque no había comido nada en todo el día, lo hubiera dejado de lado con todo placer.

Todos comimos con la imposibilidad de calentar aquella carne, surte que ya lo habíamos hecho de antes, porque no me imaginaba a mi comiendo carne cruda, no por ahora…Igual con dos días sin comer…

Ya era una noche demasiado profunda, y nosotros no íbamos a ganar nada intentando inútilmente de escapar por alguna de las puertas o ventanas. Así que decidí empezar a patear el piso para pasar el rato y que mis pensamientos no se desviaran hacia el resto de los llantos por Mark, el padre judío; y los primos varones de Butters. Este había sido sin duda el peor día de todos, no recuerdo que nunca hubieran muerto tantos de nosotros en un periodo tan corto de tiempo como pudo ser un día.

Y ahora teníamos que intentar recobrar fuerzas durmiendo sobre una laguna de agua estancada y que quería ir creciendo a medida que los torrentes de afuera subían el nivel del mar, o por lo menos eso parecía que intentaba, pues bajo mi punto de vista el agua continuaba a la misma altura, ni siquiera el rostro de Mark estaba hundido, y estaba pegado directamente al suelo…

Yo seguí pateando con vehemencia, esperando encontrar entre los restos de materiales inservibles en el suelo, la respuesta a el porqué me sentía tan mal, o porque el resto tenía que importarme. Después de todo, Patty Nelson; la única chica agradable del curso estaba ahora muerta, por no decir de que mi mama estaba en South Park, tal vez pensando en mí y…

-¡AH!-grité enfurecido por tan solo pensar en eso y pateando con extra fuerza una placa metálica, la cual en lugar de salir disparada en horizontal, lo hizo verticalmente, hasta quedar doblada a cierto ángulo se detuvo y volvió a caer para casi darme a mis pies.

Impactado durante un segundo, no tarde en darme cuenta; así como Tammy lo hizo apenas vio aquello y lo gritó, lo que significaba:

-Una compuerta.-dije yo para mí mismo y ella para el resto.

Mientras el resto se acercaba a gran velocidad yo volví a abrir esa compuerta con vehemencia y lance una rápida mirada a un torrente de agua que caía por un escalonado de metro y medio de largo desde mi posición hasta la base, el acabado de piedra parecía antiquísimo, pero a la vez parecía tener algunas cosas en su favor, como un sistema no muy grande de maquinaria en la parte baja.

-¿Maquina?-preguntó Bebe acercándose al lado mío.

-Parece un sistema simple de mantenimiento…-se acercó entonces Wendy haciéndome de lado-Miren, esa luz parpadea.

Como se estaba volviendo usual Bebe investigó en el manual alguna información sobre ese pasillito, yo dude si iba a encontrar algo de utilidad mínima, y por poco acerté. Lo único que descubrió ella es que estos pequeños pasajes, eran sistemas de emergencias de jaulas, el cual iba desde estas cabinas hasta la cerca del perímetro.

-…Debe estar así porque decidimos no encender ese generador, y debe detectar electricidad.-dedujo Bebe, podía verse como se mordía el labio, tal vez recordando quienes habían decidido eso.

-¿Entonces?-preguntó Stan ansioso-¿Es una forma de escapar?-apuntó su linterna el hippie hacia el fondo del pasillo, no alcanzando a iluminar mucho.

-No lo sé…-fue sincera Bebe-Este manual solo dice que era para laborar manualmente las cercas, eso debe significar que hay una cerca.-dijo ella-Ahora, si el pasillo nos llevara a eso, no puedo asegurarlo.

-Ella tiene razón, pueden ser solo los cables que interconectan esta maquinaria con la cerca misma.-dijo Wendy simplemente-Puede que no haya una salida.

-Exacto.-dijo Stan-Pásenme el mapa.-dijo pidiendo el pequeño tríptico que encontramos en la primera excursión-Miren bien.-pidió atención a quienes le rodeábamos-Estamos en una de estas jaulas.-señaló la del Rex, Parasaulo…Ese bicho raro, y otras dos jaulas, una de un galimu..Galli…Hasta escribirlos es complicado.

-Esta es nuestra meta, es la más cercana y por ahí para el río.-expresó Wendy esperando que estuviéramos en esta, la cual seguía nuestro arriesgado trayecto.

-Mhhh, entonces la cerca está en esa dirección.-dijo Stan meditando-¿Ustedes que dicen?-preguntó nuestra opinión.

Yo intente alejarme de eso, no me correspondía a mi tomar acto de decisión en aquello, pero mostré mi desacuerdo cruzándome de brazos y a pesar de que todos parecían dar una aprobación realmente tenía el presentimiento que lo decían más bien por no tener opción alguna sobre lo que había que hacer.

Obviamente necesitábamos escapar del Rex, pero una huida a pie durante kilómetros de selva parecía casi un suicidio asegurado, en cambio, con el conocimiento de donde quedaba la muralla tendríamos una dirección la cual seguir.

-Yo mismo iré a…-intentó tomar las riendas Stan.

Pero fue detenido por Wendy, la cual le susurró algo al oído e hizo que Stan se quedara en su lugar, vaya cobarde, "¿Qué fue lo que le hicieron?" Él siempre buscaba hacer todas esas actividades que implicaban riesgos, pero desde hace un par de días parecía que algo se ocultaba detrás de sus acciones, tomaba menos riesgosas posibles, cosa extraña…

-Creo que me toca a mi.-fue lo que dijo Kyle intentando bajar, pero también siendo detenido por Bebe.

El único que bajaría parecía ser Bradley, este se ofreció de voluntario, mientras que a mí me tomaron como la linterna o para ayudar en caso de emergencia.

No rechiste los dientes, porque de verdad no creía que tuviéramos más opción que la de asegurarnos que la dirección que seguiríamos sea precisamente la correcta. Así que junto al marica baje las pequeñas escaleras metálicas y aterrice sobre unos diez centímetros de agua que cubría totalmente mis pies y llenaban mis zapatos rotos a tal punto que se volvía un martirió intentar levantar el pie.

-Si en cinco minutos no ven el final, regresen, buscaremos una salida.-expresó Stan a la vez que ambos ingresábamos a la oscuridad profunda y apestosa de aquel lugar.

Parecía que el agua que pisábamos había zonas que tenían un pasado pantanoso, sugiriendo que este lugar antes hubiera filtrado agua de anteriores lluvias. De solo pensar que estaba caminando sobre agua podrida me ponía los nervios de punta por el asco, aunque claro, eso era de lo menos importante en las circunstancias que nos encontrábamos.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos llenos de horribles y encerrados hedores, que juro por Dios que me contuve por repeler lo máximo posible, busque la manera de alejar lo exterior con el pensamiento interior, encontrando que lo que tenía yo guardado era peor que la tortura física de un olor insoportable.

De nuevo, la muerte de los mencionados, recuerdos traumatizantes de la anterior isla, el temor constante a haber visto tantas mandíbulas acercándose a mi rostro, el odio irracional que algunos me conservaban, mis "buenas" decisiones…Y entonces recordé que nada de eso era cierto, yo nunca me ponía en peligro, siempre lo evitaba la máximo posible (Había excepciones antes para hacerme el héroe), pero desde que aprendí que el puto héroe siempre tiene las de morir, creo que preferí seguir vivo antes que los demás.

Supongo que eso me provoca mi culpa interna por esas muertes ocasionadas recientemente, digo, si tal vez yo ayudara más directamente no me sentiría como lo que soy, una masa que simplemente estorba y decide encerrarse en su propio mundo para evadir toda responsabilidad, pero de alguna manera, solo logra sentirse peor por no tomar las decisiones.

Pero no, esas muertes no eran mi culpa, no eran culpa de nadie, no fue mi culpa que Jack muriera por su herida, aunque pude ayudarlo a atendérsela de mejor manera…Tampoco fue mi culpa que Karen se perdiera entre los bosques, pero yo la deje sola con Ike…No, no fue mi culpa definitivamente la muerte del señor Broflovski, y sin embargo siento que pude haber hecho algo por él.

Es ridículo pensarlo, pero siento que siempre que he podido hacer algo, solo decido retirarme…Como un cobarde…Porque ¿Qué otra emoción he tenido desde que el avión tuvo esa turbulencia más que miedo?

Miedo a una isla desconocida, miedo a los dinosaurios, miedo a perder a todos mis amigos, miedo a cargar sobre mis hombros el peso de las muertes, miedo a no aportar nada de utilidad, miedo a morir.

Tal vez era más notorio de lo que yo me imaginaba, después de todo aquí me encontraba yo, en un apestoso y pequeño pasillo; donde apenas y podía permanecer yo, en el cual yo empeñaba la función de un perchero para una lámpara…

Suspire.

No, no debía pensar en aquello, ya era suficiente con la mierda de fuera, no necesitaba que dentro de mi se desarrollara más mierda emocional inútil, no permitiría que por solo sentirme "mal" comenzar a arriesgar mi existencia…

Y yo no era el único que parecía sufrir de aquello, después de todo, ni Stan, ni Kyle bajaron a este lugar por precaución, o igual porque pensaron que sería una tarea casi inútil.

Tomando en cuenta que hemos caminado entre agua estancada, en la mayor oscuridad posible, durante una línea recta de un par de minutos, supuse que la deducción de Stan era correcta, la cerca debía estar en esta dirección. El cableado; el cual se encontraba pegado a la pared y salía directamente de las maquinas; confirmaba la hipótesis, mi único disturbio fue la distancia que podría ser en realidad, mínimo yo diría que unos cien metros; tomando en cuenta que nuestros pasos son más lentos por andar en agua, y más de este tipo. Por lo que bien habría podido avanzar perfectamente podríamos solo haber avanzado cien metros, o quizás más. Era difícil calcular la distancia.

-Bueno, solo nos queda regresar.-dijo Bradley antes de dar media vuelta en el suelo fangoso y tomar un poco de aire, pude ver en su rostro que aquella acción le quería ganar un vomito casi inevitable.

Entonces al dar media vuelta note un hecho del cual no me había dado cuenta ante, pero el nivel del agua llegaba a unos cinco centímetros cercanos a mis rodillas…Tomando en cuenta el amplió pasillo, el torrente de agua que caía del cielo debía ser extremadamente potente.

Así que ambos, corrimos a la máxima velocidad que nos era posible, mientras que dejábamos detrás de nosotros el final del pasillo.

Ya en el camino de vuelta, decidi continuar pensando un poco, ahora más sobre esta carrera por escapar de la isla; simplemente yo no la entendía, ¿Había sido tan sencillo convencer a alguien de otro país que estábamos en una isla perdida? Por lo que contó Wendy, se me hizo demasiado sencillo el como nos estaban rescatando.

Aunque nos dijeron que solo iba a veinr un barco, algo no me olía bien. ¿Iba realmente a venir? ¿O era solo una forma de cortar una llamada que ellos consideraron de "broma"? No lo tenía claro, y la verdad, el tratar de pensar sobre aquello me ponía los nervios de puntas, pensar que me podía estar dirigiendo perfectamente a una trampa, eso no me agradaba.

O igual era simplemente que había alertas lanzadas previamente y tenían esta zona vigilada. Dudaba su existencia, pero algo era seguro, definitivamente quería yo entender todo eso cuando llegamos al final del pasillo, en este nos ayudaron a levantarnos, pues nuestros pies pesaban demasiado. Y salimos al exterior con un aire nuevo, respirando ansiosos.

Me di cuenta que no conversé con Bradley, lo cual tampoco me importo, no teníamos nada en común él y yo.

-Podemos ir en línea recta.-declare-Tal vez a cien metros o más se encuentre la barda-fue lo único que fui capaz de decir.

Y por la mirada de Stan, supe que ese suicida realmente estaba pensando con seriedad esa idea.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.-Ya me tengo que ir a dormir, la verdad lamento tardar y no avanzar mucho en la historia, pero necesitaba expresar un poco más a Cartman, además que comoquiera el viaje debajo del suelo debían hacerlo.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por leer y nos vemos hasta la próxima.**


	26. Necesitamos a Caos

_**Jurasick Park 2**_

 **Capítulo 26 Necesitamos a Caos**

 **Butters POV**

Era la hora de movernos nuevamente, vi como Butters y Bradley salían por aquel pequeño pasillo y rendían cuentas ante Stan; realmente estaba pensando mi amigo en hacerlo, correr de un tirano adulto, en contra de toda posibilidad de continuar todos con vida.

Me recosté más en el pedazo de lodo que compartía con mi madre y primita; era algo relativamente cómodo, supongo que yo lo veía así comparado al duro piso del bote, o la densa arena de la playa de la costa del Mosasaurio. Era difícil imaginar que estábamos volviendo a tentar a la despiadada muerte, redirigiéndonos al puerto de la costa de ese bicho.

Si no fuera porque en este momento me encontraba agotado, la idea hubiera sonado tentadora, pero no, no podía tomar riesgos; no quería tomar riesgos, después de todo, ¿Qué haría mi mama sin mí? ¿Qué haría yo sin ella? ¿Podría aguantar volver a casa sin Brittany?

Estas preguntas nunca rondaron en mi cabeza en la otra isla, porque básicamente el idiota de "Caos" con su "genial" nombre, tomó posesión de mi cuerpo y mente, dejándome reducido a un cabeza de chorlito con mucha fuerza. Si bien, por lo que me contaron, fui yo quien los salvó en varias ocasiones; eso no justifica mis acciones, no justifica que disparara contra papa…No justifica que yo sea un inútil bueno para nada.

Intentó pensar de mejor manera, después de todo, no lo necesito, no, Caos es solamente un error, un gran error, que nació por parte de severos traumas psicológicos que deberían quedarse en el pasado. Después de todo yo soy yo, y aunque él se vuelva yo, nunca será yo…A veces dudo que pueda explicarme mis pensamientos ni a mí mismo.

El solo pensar que no tengo un mínimo recuerdo de la anterior pesadilla, vuelve más frustrante cada muerte que tengo que presenciar, por no hablar que cuando me desperté al recuperar mi cuerpo, básicamente me contaron que escapamos de la isla, luego me dijeron la cantidad de amigos que perdieron su vida para que nosotros pudiésemos escapar. Y todo se vino abajo.

¿Qué podía hacer yo? Después de todo, solo soy Butters, soy un sujeto amable, pero deduciré que las personas amables no son muy útiles por estos lares y…¿A quién engaño? No puedo simplemente negar que me he vuelto un estorbo para ellos, aunque tal vez no quieran admitirlo, yo no soy útil. ¿En qué les he ayudado?

¿Soporte moral? Por favor, para eso están los adultos. ¿Expediciones? Las únicas dos veces que salí de expedición quedé desmayado, hasta transformarme en Caos; y la segunda fue en el bote, perdiendo la vida de mis primos y de Luis. ¡Por supuesto que era buena idea que yo saliese con el resto!

Que va, debería de ser el líder, seguramente nadie me guarda rencor por lo que hice con Caos…Y aun así… ¡Maldito imbécil!

Sin darme cuenta apreté demasiado mis puños, causando que Brittany levantara la ceja y me mirara con preocupación. Por supuesto, casi lo olvido, si bien yo perdí a mis primos, ella a sus hermanos. Y…No…No puedo ni pensar en eso, algo en mi mente bloquea los pensamientos sobre los muertos, algo dentro de mi me dice que es inútil llorar ahora. Supondré que es lo que todos tienen, porque tampoco los veo llorar a lagrimas… Y yo, simplemente no puedo.

No puedo pensar en Jack, quien nunca volverá a cargar a sus hermanitos, o a Ed, el cual no tendrá la oportunidad de frotarse los nudillos, nervioso al lado de su hermana, ni en Brittany, que no podrá volver a su casa, o tal vez si quiera a vernos, sin recordar el dolor de haber tenido hermanos, y haberlos perdido a tan corta edad. No podía imaginar un futuro fuera de esta isla, ¿Existía si quiera nuestro final feliz? ¿Alguna…Dimensión paralela donde directamente nuestro bote haya llegado a tierra firme, donde mis primos, Karen, Luis, Damien, Mark, el señor Broflovski; siguieran vivos? Una vez recuerdo oí fantasear a Alarcón de eso, en el bote, diciendo que estábamos salvados, y que solo quedaba nuestro final feliz. Vaya que estaba equivocado.

Y sin embargo, ¿Qué será de nuestras vidas aun si esto llegase a terminar? ¡¿Qué valor tendría para nosotros la vida cotidiana?! ¿Alguno volvería a estar interesado en seguir la moda del momento? ¡Yo no! ¡¿A mi que me importara si tal actriz tuvo un divorcio cuando yo corrí despavorido de un tiranosaurio Rex?! ¿Volvería a interesarme por materias escolares y que mi mayor preocupación sea sacar unas notas aprobatorias? ¿Es posible eso?

¿Es posible si quiera volver a casa?

No.

Independientemente de lo que suceda, estoy plenamente seguro que no hay una vuelta atrás, que no seré la misma persona cuando salve de aquí…Y no solo por las heridas psicológicas que me han cambiado, sino también porque…Porque yo deje de ser yo. No existo, es todo; Butters está muerto, ¿Dónde estuvo mi amabilidad cuando Jack murió? Oh claro, estaba recargándome sobre el cuerpo de Bradley, claro, claro, para nada debí estar con mi primo. Mejor aun, ¿Dónde estuvo cuando trate de esa manera a Thomas? ¿Él se merecía ese trato que le dimos? Después de todo, Jack no podía moverse…

No lo justifico, pero entiendo totalmente su decisión, porque…¿No hice yo lo mismo al interesarme más en escapar yo con vida, antes de interesarme y voltear de vez en cuando por mi primo?

Yo no soy mejor que nadie, es más, yo nisiquiera soy yo…Soy solo una…Una…Bola de masa que finge ser humano, pero que solo busca sobrevivir a toda costa, a veces sin importarle que el ser humano, no es solamente el respirar, sino también el amar y que te duela amar. Que te duela cuando personas que amas mueran, porque…¿Qué sentido tiene vivir y ver morir sin sufrir? Dejas de ser una persona, dejas de lado moral, ética, sentimientos. Eso no es algo que alguien debería hacer.

Por eso cuando miré mi mano, sujetando fuertemente una barra de metal supe que continuaba en el curso de mis acciones. Todos parecían hablar de algo importante, algo a lo cual yo no podía formar parte, porque no era como ellos, no podía tomar decisiones.

Ya que si yo no era yo, entonces ¿Qué sentido seguía seguir tomando cualquier decisión? ¿Cuál era mi propósito de ser yo si ni siquiera puedo llegar a los talones de lo que era? ¿Cuál era mi excusa para ser un estorbo ante los demás y el verlos morir sin sentir dolor, perdiendo mi humanidad en el camino?

¿Quién soy yo?

No Butters, definitivamente no…Nunca podré volver a serlo, nunca sere amable nuevamente, porque perdí todo sentimiento al momento de alejar a mis amigos, de ver a mi familia separarse. Perdí toda humanidad cuando abrí fuego, aun sabiendo que mi padre estaba a tiro de fuego… Y sin embargo, ellos no tienen la culpa, el resto no necesita a Butters Stotch.

Necesitan a alguien más fuerte.

Necesitan a alguien que pueda defenderlos.

Necesitan a alguien vivo.

Porque Butters Stotch, murió el día que una piedra lo golpeó fuertemente en el cráneo, no queda nada de él, sin embargo, de las cenizas nació un fénix. Un fénix que se quedó dormido dentro de mi mente, encerrado.

Sentí como la sonrisa de mi rostro, ajena a mis lágrimas, era la suya; como él sabía que dentro de poco podría volver. Y no quise hacerlo esperar, después de todo, estaba más vivo que yo.

Así que tome con todas mis fuerzas el pedazo de metal, y en contra de todo instinto lo volví en contra de mi cabeza, sintiendo una fuerte punzada, antes de que todo se pusiera negro.

Había vuelto a morir.

Pero estaba bien, nunca había vuelto a vivir de todas formas.

 **Fin Butters Pov**

 **Tammy Pov**

Abrazaba a Thomas mientras este lloraba fuertemente en mi hombro, no podía decirle nada a él, después de lo que me contó Bradley… Lo que hizo a Jack… Después de un pequeño rato, Thomas se quedó dormido entre su propio mar de lágrimas y mis piernas, quedando su cabeza recostada en estas. El mojado suelo sobre el que evitamos sentarnos, ya que lo hicimos encima de unas cajas de madera, parecía querer alcanzarnos.

Suspire para mí misma, no debía pensar en eso, lo importante es que él continuaba con vida, por más insensible que pudiese sonar, yo apenas y conocía a Jack, además, por lo que nos contó Bradley, el tipo estaba en sus últimas. Tampoco podía pensar en Mark, el tipo ni me caía bien; el mismo día pasado tuve que frenarlo para que no golpeara a Kyle, y ahora resultaba que todos lloraban su muerte porque pudo cambiar. A otro perro con ese hueso, la gente no cambia de un día para otro. Era un cretino, y murió siendo menos cretino.

No pude evitar mirar hacia los Stotch por solo tener ese pensamiento, mire primero a Linda, la mujer parecía llorar a mares, no podría decir si por Jack o Mark, pero era ese tipo de llanto de muerte, así que supondré que a su sobrino. Por su lado, Brittany lo hacía sobre el cadáver de Mark. Mientras tanto, Butters sostenía una vara metálica, a la vez que miraba hacia la nada.

Solté la mirada de esa familia, ellos no eran mi prioridad, sino Thomas, él era mi principal motivo para seguir adelante, y mientras él continuara con vida, yo lo haría. Por eso me encargue yo misma de atender algunas heridas que tenía en su espalda, parecían rasguños de garras pequeñas, tal vez demasiado. Solo se me ocurrían las de las patas traseras de un compi... Y fue entonces cuando volvió a mi cabeza Karen, la muerte de ella; por un descuido mío.

No, no podía pensar en eso, habría mucho tiempo para lamentarme en tierra, cuando pudiésemos intentar volver a ser felices, ahora no era el lugar ni el momento. Así que, acariciando nuevamente a Thomas, le hice levantar; mire hacía donde estaba la entrada que había encontrado Cartman, este se encontraba junto a Bradley, ambos habían vuelto de esa expedición que hicieron, trayendo consigo un olor extremadamente asqueroso.

-¿Qué PENE ocurre?-me preguntó saliendo del sueño y dando uno de sus usuales insultos involuntarios, su expresión rápidamente paso de una de agotamiento, a otra de plena tristeza, aunque esta vez no lloraba.

-Thomas, está bien…-intente hablar sabiendo su preocupación.

-No, no lo está.-me dijo él enojado-Soy PUTO un monstruo.

-Un monstruo con vida.-le conteste mientras dejaba que este se terminara de sentar y quitara su cabeza de mis piernas, rápidamente las moví para recobrar la movilidad.

-¿A que ZORRA precio?-me intentó responder evitando la mirada.

Me quede sin palabras, yo tampoco era una animadora (por algo nunca entre a las porristas), ni una psicóloga. Simplemente no quería decir nada que pudiese afectarlo más mientras lo intentaba ayudar. Thomas apreció eso y me abrazo, mientras maldecía hacia otro lado. Ambos nos tomamos de las manos mientras remojábamos los pies en el agua. Viendo como Stan discutía nuevamente con el resto.

Finalmente pareció ganar él, y comenzó a dar un anunció, dejando a un enojado Eric Cartman irse a una esquina con los brazos cruzados. Thomas y yo nos acomodamos para escuchar lo que tuviese que decir.

-Como ya saben.-comenzó directamente al grano-Tenemos un problema con el Rex.-dijo señalando hacia la puerta rota, el animal parecía dormir plácidamente mientras varios truenos sonaban en los alrededores, acompañados de relámpagos y ventarrones que no tendrían nada que envidiar a los de un tornado, para empeorar el ambiente, la noche ya había caído y se encontraba en todo su esplendor, por lo que la única luz artificial que nos quedaba era la de la linterna que Wendy utilizaba para iluminar a Stan.

-Básicamente nos tiene atrapados.-dijo Shelley separándose al fin del cadáver de Mark, sin levantar la vista del frío suelo, aunque apartándola del criminal.

-Y es por eso que debemos de encontrar una barrera que nos separe de él, ¿No?-preguntó ya más animado y avanzando varios pasos hacia el resto-Si estoy en lo correcto, podremos salir por esa ventana.-señaló un ventana grande que estaba a unos dos metros del suelo-Y corremos en aquella dirección, nos encontraremos con una barda gigante, pasaremos por esta y dejaremos al Rex encerrado.-señaló una que contradecía a los vientos, pero que por lo menos era del otro lado al cual el Rex estaba orientado.

Tuve que admitir, que aunque al inicio la idea sonaba tentadora, a medida que más lo pensaba y volvía a pensar, más estúpida me parecía la propuesta planteada. Es decir, ¿Correr a rompe viento para escapar de un Rex?

-Lo lamento, pero tengo que dejar de estar de acuerdo contigo.-dijo Bebe negando-Es demasiado riesgoso y tardado.

-¡Pero no tenemos otra opción!-la contradijo Stan mostrando su punto-Es eso, o esperar aquí dentro hasta que muramos de hambre.

-Debe haber otra solución.-sugirió Linda, también mostrando oposición.

Por obvios motivos, yo no me encontraba nada contenta con la idea de tener que correr en contra de un dinosaurio en plena tormenta, no estaba nada preparada para eso y la verdad me aterraba el pensar que podría pasar si tan solo uno de nosotros tropezase, ¿Nos detendríamos alguno de nosotros para salvar al que se llegue a tropezar y si lo hiciéramos entonces moriríamos ayudándole? Simplemente era algo que no podíamos arriesgarnos.

Por la apariencia, nadie quería apoyar a Stan, simplemente la idea era demasiado arriesgada para seguirla, además la oscuridad que expandía el exterior era penetrante, no había luna que iluminara nuestro andar, y si encendíamos la linterna era como llevar un faro andante de hecho de comida para un dinosaurio. Por la forma en como Thomas me sujetaba fuertemente de la mano, supe que también estaba oponiéndose a lo que ocurría; era como un código secreto, ya que cada vez que él hablaba, un insulto se le escapaba, entonces un simple apretón con un poco más de fuerza en la mano era suficiente para mostrar que algo estaba mal sin necesidad de intercambiar palabra alguna.

-No porque sea la única opción pienso sucidarme.-le contestó de vuelta Linda-¡¿Es que no piensas que el resto no esta en condiciones de soportarle una carrera a un Rex o…?!-gritaba la mujer mientras Stan parecía enfadado por la falta de apoyo.

Note como comenzó a mirar a todos, y yo negué la cabeza cuando paso su mirada sobre mi, no me resistí y también cambie miradas, los únicos que parecían apoyarlos eran Kyle, Bebe y Wendy.

-Señora Stotch, yo estoy consciente de que no estamos en condiciones, pero es preferible tomar el riesgo antes que morir de hambre y…-habló Stan a la vez que Linda lo interrumpía.

Nadie se atrevió a hablar hasta que se escuchó el sonido estridente de un objeto metálico golpeando con fuerza otro objeto. Todos volteamos hacia donde el sonido había provenido, nuestra sorpresa se volvió inmensa cuando nos encontramos a un Butters desmayado en el suelo, con un gran golpe en la cabeza y una vara de metal a un lado.

-¡Oh no!-no solo su familia se acercó, sino que varios se levantaron para observar, lo mismo hice yo.

-¡¿Qué ha hecho?!-gritó Kyle desde la parte trasera, siendo tan bajito no debía de alcanzar a ver.

Yo que sí lograba ver toda la escena, aprecie varias lagrimas del susodicho en su rostro, un chichón en la parte donde se dio el golpe, y una respiración bastante agitada. Entonces parecí comprender por un momento lo que había ocurrido…Pero para cuando lo hice fue muy tarde, ya había abierto los ojos. No creí volver a encontrarme con tan despiadada mirada.

-¿Ah?-se extrañó Butters al vernos a todos tan pegados a él y luego tosió para forzar su voz-Jeje…-esa sonrisa, esa voz…Por favor, todo menos eso...

-Butters, ¿Qué ocurrió?-preguntó Bradley preocupado y acercando una mano al susodicho.

Al inicio, Butters aceptó la mano de Bradley para ayudar a levantarse, y no la soltó incluso una vez termino de hacerlo, poniéndose a la altura del resto. Inmediatamente una sonrisa que no era digna de él corrió por su rostro y aun sujetando a Bradley lo atrajo hacía él y le dio un puñetazo en el estomago, luego otro en la cara y con una patada lo tiró al suelo.

Todos nos horrorizamos y dimos varios pasos hacia atrás, excepto Stan, este no parecía asustado, sino más bien con enojo en su mirada. ¡Loco de mierda!

-Ya me harte de tus tratos especiales, escoria, vuelves a intentar algo conmigo y yo mismo te arrojo contra el primer dinosaurio carnívoro que se nos tope.-dijo arrogante Butters antes de mirar al resto-¿Me extrañaron?-ese tono, esa forma presumida de hablar, esa mirada tan diferente a la del amable Butters, pero no…¡ME NIEGO A QUE SEA CIERTO!

-¡¿Caos?!-preguntaron todos horrorizados y con los ojos abiertos como platos, yo de la sorpresa no podía ni moverme.

-Ah, sí, yo también lo extrañe mientras me dejaron atrapado en la mente de este inútil.-dijo dándose un par de golpes leves a la cabeza-Pero miren, no pudieron resistir una semana sin mí, y ya están nuevamente jodidos.-negó con la cabeza-¿Por qué siempre tengo que llegar para salvarles el culo?-preguntó burlón mientras nos echaba una mirada.

Nuevamente, el único que parecía rabiar era Stan, el cual estaba de frente a Caos, con las cejas juntas y sus dientes apretujándose unos a otros.

-Oh, Stan, un gusto verte de nuevo.-dijo Caos a la vez que le daba un empujón a Stan, pero este permaneció en su lugar-¿Qué ocurre Marsh? ¿Ya no saludas a los viejos amigos?

-Tu no eres mi amigo.-le dijo Stan con todo el desprecio que pudo ser cargado en la frase.

-Jajaja.-reía Caos como si le hubieran halagado-Bueno señorito, te he visto desde los ojos de este inútil.-se señaló a si mismo mientras sonreía con auto suficiencia-Y tienes buenas ideas, enserio, si que aprendiste mucho de la isla pasada; aquí tienes el sentido de supervivencia para buscar las soluciones más rápidas.-estaba…¿Halagándolo?

-¿Qué quieres de nosotros Caos?-preguntó Stan aun desconfiado.

-Quiero ayudarles a escapar, ya me jodieron las putas lagartijas de mierda estas.-dijo Caos mientras suspiraba-Sí, ustedes son malos intentado sobrevivir.

-No necesitamos tu ayuda.-le espeto Stan.

-Pero la tendrán.-dijo él muy arrogante para luego mirar a mi dirección-Y bueno, no quiero tener mala educación.-fingió decencia-Pero necesitamos escapar de este lugar, y yo creo que buscamos seguir la dirección del río.-nos contó-Pero este Tiranosaurio aquí fuera creo que no le gustara si nosotros nos escapamos.-dijo con sarcasmo-Así que propongo una solución infalible para perderlo, ¿Han pensado en que uno de ustedes vaya a correr en la dirección contraria mientras el resto escapa y volver de vuelta para escapar con el resto?-preguntó como si aquello fuera la más obvia solución-¿Aun no lo han hecho? Me decepcionan.

-¡Nadie se sacrificara!-dijo Kyle también poniéndose rojo de la rabia, pude ver como Eric; asustado; se pegaba más a una esquina del lugar.

-Tranquilos chicos, por más que desee partirles la cara de uno en uno, o de todos juntos; los necesito para escapar de esta puta isla, así que no me decepcionen y no tendrán motivo para temerme.

Luego de ese discurso se acercó a mi, cuando estaba dispuesta a hablarle, me hizo de lado, y se concentró en Thomas, acercando su mano derecha al oído izquierdo (fingiendo sordera).

-¿Qué dices Thomas? ¿Tú te ofreces de sacrificio?-preguntó como si estuviera teniendo una conversación con Thomas.

-¡No!-grite dándole una patada en el rostro. Este giró su cabeza para verme, y yo suspire. Aquella estancia de Caos no iba a agradarme en lo absoluto….

 **Continuara…**

 **Na.-En este cap quería demostrar que aunque ustedes no vean que el personaje esta participando, recibe su desarrollo, o por lo menos una escencia de este. Espero que les gustara la parte de Butters, estaba inspirado. Y no Luis, no es filosofía.**

 **Sin más que decir, aparte de que ya desde el siguiente cap todo el fic iniciara con el climax directamente, me despido; apreciaría una review y gracias por leer :D**


	27. ¿Plan perfecto?

_**Jurasick Park 2**_

 **Capítulo 27 ¿Plan perfecto?**

Tammy lo había hecho, había golpeado en el rostro a Caos, el cual solo giró la cabeza; cediendo un poco al puntapié que había recibido. Todos se quedaron callados, contemplando aquel acto, como si esperaran que de un momento a otro Butters explotara.

Por un lado, Linda lo miraba decepcionada y con cierto llanto en su rostro; no quería ni podía creer que su hijito se había transformado en esa…Persona, por lo menos no bajo su propia voluntad.

Aunque esos pensamientos no afectaron mínimamente el comportamiento de Caos, el cual miró de reojo a Tammy antes de inhalar y exhalar fuertemente, dar un paso en dirección a ella, y que esta se cubriera el rostro con sus brazos.

-No tengo tiempo para ti.-dijo a secas Caos, empujando a Tammy para que cayera al suelo, esta ni se molestó en levantarse debido a que se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza contra el suelo.

-¡NO PUTO!-gritó Thomas enojado por el golpe que Caos le había dado a su novia, e intentó regresarle el golpe por la espalda al susodicho.

-Uh Thomas, sabía que las ratas solo atacan por la espalda.-dijo Caos dando media vuelta y tomando el puño de Thomas, para lentamente comenzar a aplastarlo y reir sádicamente de aquel acto.

-¡Suficiente!-gritó Stan echándose encima de Caos por el cuello y obligándolo a retroceder por su peso corporal encima del rubio alterado.

Caos simplemente soltó el puño de Thomas y se quitó a Marsh con toda facilidad a la vez que bostezaba.

-¿Eso es todo lo que tiene el "Graaaan" líder Stan?-preguntó decepcionado-Patético.-dijo finalmente, y aprovechó que todos continuaban paralizados del miedo para hablar-No los entiendo, ¿Quieren escapar o no de este maldito infierno?

-No contigo.-le dijo Sharon cortante.

-Me hiere mucho señora Marsh.-le contestó Caos llevándose una mano al pecho, fingiendo que estaba ofendido-Pero que no cunda el pánico, aquí solo hay dos enemigos que deben tomar en cuenta, uno es el tiranosaurio rex, un dulce animal que solo desea devorar para mantenerse y el otro es…Thomas, un hijo de puta que traicionó mi amistad y cualquier tipo de aprecio que sentía por él.-volvió a señalar al susodicho con ira en la mirada y una clara voz gutural que era imposible ignorar.

-¡Déjame en CARAJO paz!-le pidió Thomas entre llantos.

-Oh Thomas, pero que poco empático eres, no necesitas probar mi punto.-le dijo Caos chasqueando la lengua y negando con la cabeza, con las manos en la cintura-¿Por qué solo piensas en ti? ¿No ves acaso que si siguieras mi plan salvarías a Tammy y al resto, e incluso a ti mismo si sabes esconderte o correr?-le preguntó Caos.

-¡Es casi imposible que se salve!-le recrimino Kyle-¡No lo mandaremos a su muerte si eso piensas!-ahora también había ganado rabia-¿Por qué no vas tú?

-Por mis heridas Kyle, además, tú lo dijiste "Casi" imposible.-objeto el tipo arrogante-Tiene una mínima oportunidad, eso es más de lo que le dio a Jack cuando lo abandonó en ese claro.-dijo finalmente el motivo por el cual insistía en mandar a Thomas.

Todos se quedaron callados, si bien, sabían que Thomas no había obrado de la mejor manera en estos últimos días, no quitaba el hecho de que era uno de sus amigos. Era inconcebible la idea siquiera de obligarlo a realizar tal tarea.

-Yo no…MARIC…-se cubrió la boca para evitar el sonido de esa mala palabra-Yo…No quería…-intentaba hablar el tipo, pero sentía como gracias a su nerviosismo el tourette empeoraba, aun con la boca tapada lanzaba palabrotas sin quererlo.

-¿Ni una sola palabra de defensa?-preguntó Caos-Dicen por ahí que el culpable no tiene expiación Thomas, pero tú sí.-le intentó hablar como si fueran amigos, pero el claro cinismo y módulo de la voz provocaban en Thomas que temblara más que si le estuviera gritando-Piénsalo de esta manera, te estoy ofreciendo, la oportunidad de salvarnos a todos, e incluso a ti mismo.-le decía Caos tomándolo del mentón con suavidad-Redimirás tus pecados, oh cordero descarrilado.-le dijo fingiendo hablar como si de un sacerdote se tratase.

-Jodete…-fue lo único capaz de decir Thomas.

-Me decepcionas.-Caos le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda, cargando la última con más fuerza de la debida, encima de donde Thomas tenía las heridas que se había ganado por los compis el día pasado.

El rubio con la mirada enloquecida se levantó, dejando a un Thomas adolorido hasta la última medula tirado en el suelo, junto a su novia. Miró a su alrededor, esperando encontrar alguna mirada de apoyo, aunque fuese servil. Todos y cada uno de los presentes, su familia incluida, lo veía con rostros asesinos y miradas que le dedicaban sus peores deseos; excepto su madre, la cual lo miraba con un terror impregnado en el rostro, solo comparable al terror de alguien a punto de morir.

-¿A que no era un buen plan?-dijo él sin importarle y sonriéndole al resto, incrementando las miradas de disgusto, aparentemente eso era posible.

-De hecho sí.-le dijo Stan a la vez que se cruzaba de brazos-Es un excelente plan.-repitió ahora sonriendo, eso no le gusto en lo absoluto a Caos.

-No nos hubiésemos a planearlo antes…-le siguió Wendy jugueteando con sus dedos de manera intimidante.

-Pero en vista de recientes acontecimientos, no creó que haya objeción para que cumplas con tu plan.-le dijo Shelley tronándose los nudillos y parándose frente a Caos.

-Ohhh, pero claro, manden al herido.-les dijo Caos asintiendo con la cabeza y buscando apoyó en algún lado, su madre solo lo miraba mientras negaba con la cabeza en llantos-Vamos mama, un voto en contra ¿No? ¿Por tu hijo?-le dijo dejando de fingir su voz y volviendo a la de Butters.

-Tu no eres mi hijo.-fue la declaración de Linda antes de que Sharon la volteara para que no tuviera que ver, y que Linda llorara sobre el hombro de Sharon.

-Mhh…¿Saben que si me matan también lo harán con Butters?-preguntó Caos aun sonriendo, el resto le apuntaba con armas blancas y lo acorralaban para que cada vez se acercara más a la salida.

Kyle sostenía el revolver con sus últimas cuatro balas contadas, Bebe el libro pesado con el que se habían estado guiando por la isla. Wendy no dudaba al momento de apuntarle a Caos con un cuchillo, Shelley con una tabla de madera y Stan con el mismo tubo de metal que había usado Butters para invocar a ese tipo. Todos le bloqueaban la salida y lo obligaban a retroceder cada vez más a la puerta, el Tiranosaurio parecía ver en silencio aquella escena con ansias en la mirada, la comida salía voluntariamente.

-No nos importa, él decidió suicidarse.-dijo Stan sin pensar en la consecuencias de sus palabras.

-No Stan, él decidió vivir.-le contradijo Caos antes de reír nuevamente como chifaldo.

Eso había sido la gota que colmo el vaso de la paciencia de Stan, quien rápidamente le golpeo con el borde del tubo metálico en el pecho, lo cual debió de haber obligado a Caos a terminar fuera del recinto. Pero en lugar de eso, Caos tomó el arma cuando la sintió en su pecho, con fuerza la movió de lado, dándole en pleno rostro a Shelley y haciendo que esta derribara a Kyle, el cual lanzó un disparo perdido a la nebulosa selva a punto de oscurecer. Ese efecto cadena hizo que Bebe intentase acercarse, recibiendo el mismo trato que Shelley, solo que esta cayó de espaldas. Finalmente, Caos empujó a Stan con el tubo, causando que este también cayese y tomó la muñeca de Wendy justo a tiempo; quien intentó apuñalarle, este le apretó la muñeca e hizo que soltara el arma homicida, tomándola él de por medio. Empujó a Wendy para que esta cayera encima de Bebe y se golpeara fuertemente en el suelo, provocando que salpicara agua del charco donde estaban ambas chicas.

-Gracias.-dijo a la vez que caminaba hacia Thomas plácidamente, el cual seguía en el suelo, con la boca abierta e impresionado de lo que Caos era capaz-Hey, creo que tenemos una deuda que saldar.

Inmediatamente Thomas intentó moverse para escapar, pero Caos fue rápido, y tomándolo del brazo, lo acercó a su cuerpo y pegó el cuchillo a su cuello.

-¡Alto ahí!-gritó Kyle volviendo a apuntar con su arma.

-Dispárame, probemos que tan buena puntería tienes.-le dijo Caos pegando a Thomas cada vez más a su cuerpo, obligando al chico con el cuchillo a seguirle los pasos-Nosotros dos nos ofrecemos para llevar a cabo mi plan.-le dijo finalmente Caos.

Kyle se sintió impotente, por un lado sabía que el riesgo de que Thomas quedara gravemente herido de por medio era extremadamente alto con un disparo a tan corto rango, por otro lado si no hacía nada aquello solo terminaría de cualquier manera en ambos muertos…Pero algo dentro de él le impidió disparar…Tal vez, solo talvez…El plan no fuese tan mala idea, tal vez realmente si había una distracción que el Rex siguiese… Se odió a si mismo cuando ese pensamiento cruzó brevemente por su cabeza, y se odió aún más por cada paso que Caos se acercaba a la puerta.

-¡Dispara!-le gritó Shelley enfadada con Kyle-¡AHORA!-gritó con tremenda fuerza una vez estaban al borde de la puerta.

-Un paso en falso y los dos morimos.-dijo Caos apretando más el cuchillo contra la garganta de Caos.

Apenas todos estaban comenzando a levantarse, de los que habían tenido la valía de luchar, el resto se encontraba hasta el fondo de la bodega, esperando el momento adecuado para echarse a llorar. Tammy continuaba inconsciente sobre el chorro de agua, respirando de manera agitada.

-Por favor PUTACOÑOGOLFAPITO…-soltó junto a un alarido de horror un tic desesperado por zafarse del agarre de Caos-Por favor…-se puso a llorar a la vez que sentía como la lluvia le cubría el rostro y la puerta se alejaba de ellos a pasos lentos pero seguros.

El tiranosaurio Rex se levantó de su letargo, la clásica trampa de encerrar a una presa hasta que esta tuviera la necesidad de salir había funcionado de nuevo. El Rex lanzó un rugido estremecedor, que incluso logró encoger el corazón de Caos, un rugido que hizo eco por la selva e incluso la montaña, que se sobreponía al mismísimo trueno de un relámpago que caía a su espalda. Y entonces, miró a su presa con sus dos ojos delanteros, fríos, calculadores y de corneas reptilianas que lo hacían lucir intimidante.

Caos, y Thomas, estaban frente a frente del Rex. Las heridas de ambos luchaban para que la lluvia fuerte dejara de caer encima de estas, y que su visión fuera más clara que la borrosa silueta del rey tirano, de uno de los depredadores más letales del planeta.

Y dio su primer paso hacia ellos, y el segundo, y el tercero… A cada uno aumentaba su velocidad. Caos sin pensárselo dos veces, y aun con Thomas amenazado con cuchillo, se internó por la zona selvática, de vuelta hacia donde debía estar el centro de visitantes. El chico sentía como el cuchillo cortaba ligeramente, e intentaba no respirar, pero resultaba imposible con la acción de correr, provocando que se hiriera a si mismo por el arma pegada tan de cerca a su cuello.

Una vez entraron en el interior de la selva, Caos empujó a Thomas para que este cayera al suelo y se alejó corriendo a toda velocidad, fuera del alcance de los disparos del revolver. Thomas entonces, tomó aire y salió corriendo a toda la velocidad que sus pequeños pies le eran posibles. El Rex se imponía entre él y el recinto, de manera que también se internó en la selva rápidamente, evitando por poco la mandíbula del dinosaurio, y sin tentar a la suerte, corrió como lunático sin dirección alguna por esa zona selvática.

El Rex, enfadado ahora por haber perdido su alimento, ingresó en la zona selvática espesa y continuó con una persecución cercana a Thomas, derrumbando arboles pequeños en su camino. Y rugiendo a la vez que perseguía al chico.

Desde la bodega todos miraban horrorizados por la puerta, solo Sharon se había molestado en levantar a Tammy del suelo; dándole un golpe para que esta reaccionara.

-¡Thomas!-gritó la castaña horrorizada, despertando del inconsciente gracias a las motivaciones de Sharon.

Sin si quiera agradecer ese acto de piedad, Tammy se puso de pie y buscó por la habitación el rostro del chico, su primer encuentro fue que todos miraban hacia la puerta asustados antes de voltear a ella con llanto en la mirada.

-¡NO!-gritó ella con sus lágrimas confundiéndose con el agua de lluvia del techo abierto-¡NOOOO!-gritó más fuerte antes de que entre Wendy y Bebe la tomaran de los hombros para obligarla a caminar.

Pero Tammy no quería caminar, no tenía sentido caminar en un mundo sin Thomas…

-Odio decirlo, pero Caos nos ganó tiempo…-dijo Stan-Seguiremos su plan, todos corran en la dirección del túnel.-señaló hacia la izquierda y todos asintieron, aun incrédulos de todo lo que había pasado en tan solo cinco minutos-¡YA!-al dar esa orden todos comenzaron a correr como desdichados por la tormenta y soportando vientos increíbles, apenas atentos unos de otros.

-¡No me sueltes Ike!-le gritaba Kyle a su hermano, y sostuvo con fuerza la mano donde él agarraba a Ruby, los guiaba para que estos no quedaran atrás.

Pero mientras ellos corrían despavoridos, Thomas lo hacía con toda su alma impregnada en la labor. La respiración era la base de su aceleración, el chico ignoraba el dolor en el apéndice producido por su mala condición física, a eso se sumaba el cansancio de no haber podido dormir bien debido a que básicamente la última vez que lo hizo fue inconsciente en el bote dando trompicones. Todos los actos de Thomas se estaban cargando en su espalda junto al dolor de sus heridas. El dolor de abandonar a Jack…

Thomas trataba de evitar pensarlo, no tenía tiempo para concentrarse en nada que no fuera su vía de escape. Pero realmente él sabía que debía de haber muerto para ese punto, que su tiempo en la Tierra iba a terminar tarde o temprano…Tal vez si frenaba y… Y entonces recordó el rostro de su madre llorando cuando su marido, el padre de Thomas, la dejó, se la imagino sollozando días, semanas, incluso meses; de tan solo enterarse de la noticia. Imagino a Tammy, su rostro, su tacto, sus manos, su sonrisa, nunca volver a sentir su calida compañía de ambas, nunca volver a ser feliz. ¿Qué era el mundo sin Thomas? Este continuaría, pero ¿Qué era Thomas sin el mundo?

¡No! Thomas sabía en el fondo que no debía morir, por eso seguía corriendo. Porque sus pies no eran los suyos, eran los de su madre, eran los de Tammy, eran impulsados por todos sus amigos que sacrificaron sus vidas por él y por el resto. No le importaba que las pisadas del tiranosaurio estuvieran cada vez más cercanas, ni que el agua de lluvia limitara su visibilidad. ¡Él iba a vivir!

Y aunque su aliento delataba cansancio, sus piernas no respondían a ese comportamiento, y solo aumentaban su velocidad. Era como el paraíso, esa carrera lo hacía sentir que estaba vivo nuevamente, que luchaba por algo. No solo ocupaba espacio, sino que también era una persona luchando por vivir, para ser feliz, para escapar. Lo hubiese logrado, de no ser porque sus energías se agotaban a cada segundo, esa fuerza de sus amigos desaparecía paulatinamente, así como ellos también lo hicieron, su madre parecía picarle la pierna con un picaporte para amputarla y Tammy la acompañaba en una genial agonía del chico, de la cual ambas reían a punta pala.

El Rex se encontraba rodeando en aquel momento un árbol extremadamente grueso, el cual le era imposible derrumbar aún para su descomunal fuerza, durante ese par de segundos muchas cosas ocurrieron en cuestión del chico. Thomas tuvo un momento de lucidez, sabía que la persecución llegaría a su fin más temprano que tarde, y que sus fuerzas se verían reducidas hasta cero dentro de nada. Así que, en lugar de continuar la carrera por la selva fangosa, se tiró al lado de un arbusto espinoso que estaba cerca de donde él se encontraba, e ignoró el dolor de incrustarse por todo el cuerpo aquellas filosas púas. Busco la comodidad en el suelo, se sujetó la nariz boca con ambas manos para evitar cualquier tipo de ruido y respiro y exhalo. Cada musculo de su cuerpo dolía como mil demonios, parecía como si sus piernas solo hubiesen sido fabricadas para causarle esa increíble penuria del sentir sus músculos contraerse en vista del cambio brusco de ejercicio y ser rasgados en sus capas externas por esas partes filosas del arbusto.

Para fortuna de Thomas, una vez estuvo quieto, el Rex estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de aquel lugar como para notar la desaparición del chico. Notó como el dinosaurio miraba en todas direcciones, quedándose quieto a tan solo un par de metros del arbusto donde se ocultaba. Su respiración fue cortada por cuenta propia, debido a que tenía miedo que esta se escuchase a kilómetros a la redonda. Para su suerte, el ambiente oscuro de la selva, sumado a su propio cubrimiento por tantas sustancias provenientes de esta, y tener la boca totalmente cerrada cuando uno de sus espasmos atacó, fue lo suficiente para hacer que el Rex se confundiera.

Intentó rastrearlo con el olor, pero era inútil. Thomas estaba hasta su rostro cubierto con lodo y otras tantas sustancias de la selva lluviosa que su rastreo se volvía imposible. El animal pareció terminar su trabajo y retirarse, aceptando su derrota.

Pero entonces algo le llamó la atención, y por ende a Thomas, el cual miró por entre las hojas de su escondite, como una luz de linterna se movía de uno a otro lado…" ¡NO!"-se obligó a si mismo a contenerse internamente, sujetando con fuerzas sus manos para que no dejasen escapar el menor bramido.

Aunque aparte de eso, ahora sabía que el resto había terminado siguiendo la orden de Caos. No los culpaba, per se no era una mala estrategia para sobrevivir. Fue como sentir la puñalada de todos y cada uno de ellos, dándole por muerto… Y sin embargo, cada una era reconfortante…O por lo menos lo fue durante un par de segundos, antes de que el Rex rugiera nuevamente y corriera en estampida en dirección de aquella luz que se movía de uno a otro lado…

Thomas se sintió impotente, a sabiendas de que no iba a poder hacer nada por ellos y un nuevo terror nació en su mente, uno que lo obligó a levantarse (a pesar de lo que le dolían las piernas), ese terror era el hecho de que Tammy estaba con el resto y el Rex iba en su dirección.

No dudó en ir en aquella dirección, en un intento desesperado por correr, pero que por sus energías no terminaba en nada mayor que una caminata rápida. Por lo menos en cuanto a velocidad se refiere.

Sin embargo, mientras el sufrimiento de Thomas continuaba, desde la cúspide de un pequeño monte alguien observaba esa escena.

-Ay no.-se quejó-Cancelaron mi parte favorita…-dijo refiriéndose a lo que ocurrió con Thomas-Bueno, dicen que por cada mal, viene algo bueno…-y luego puso sus manos en frente suya, como si estuviera haciendo un cuadro de grabación; encuadró la zona donde se veían las luces de la linterna como si de faroles se tratasen un lugar solo iluminado por la luz de la luna-Espero que esta vez sea mucho mejor…-no pudo evitar reír Caos cuando notó como unos árboles, no muy grandes, eran movidos de posición (Se imaginó que debía ser obra del Rex), y se puso especialmente contento cuando notó que otros árboles se movieron más adelante.

La dirección que esos arboles seguían era el grupo de supervivientes que lo habían vetado.

 **Continuara…**

 **NA.-No tengo internet, así que para entretenerme me autoimpuse a ponerme a escribir como loco, y espero que les gustase el cap. Realmente tengo muchas ganas ya del siguiente capítulo. Creo que saben lo que se avecina.**

 **¿Qué les pareció el inicio del clímax? ¿Muy forzado? ¿Muy ligero? ¿Demasiado contenido? Yo solo espero que les haya gustado, y no porque Thomas se salvase del Rex es inmune a otros depredadores…(guiño, guiño).**

 **Oh, y no olviden que hay otros animales rastreando a los protas (Guiño, guiño).**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, dejen review si fuese así, y nos vemos hasta el siguiente capítulo (Que para mí será enseguida MUAHAHAHA).**


	28. Tierra de Titanes

_**Jurasick Park 2**_

 **Capítulo 28 Tierra de Titanes**

Los rugidos a la distancia aterraban a los supervivientes, excepto a Tammy, quien sabía que mientras los rugidos continuaran sonando junto a pisadas gigantes y aterradoras, significaba que Thomas continuaba con vida.

Mientras tanto, el resto de los presentes no lograban formar esa empatía en aquel momento crítico para ellos. O por lo menos su instinto de supervivencia les prohibía mostrar solidaridad por Tammy, quien había perdido un novio.

Tal vez quien se sentía mal de segundas era Bradley, no solo había perdido (Tal vez para siempre) a Butters, de la peor manera que pudo haberse imaginado, sino que también se fue Thomas. Era difícil para él aceptarlo, su amor y su mejor amigo, se fueron… Y a la vez había posibilidad de que ambos siguieran vivos. Eso quería creer Bradley, se esforzaba por hacerlo. Pero tampoco quería darse falsas esperanzas.

La lluvia lo empapaba, aunque no le importaba, ya había estado lleno de agua gracias a la Costa del Mosasaurio, y también dentro de ese pequeño túnel subterráneo de mantenimiento; el cual debía estar debajo de ellos. Intentó que su concentración fuera enteramente hacia escapar, en seguir con vida. Pero era incapaz debido a que todo su ser solo se enfocaba en entender lo sucedido, había vuelto, Caos regresado a la vida y se había llevado a Butters al infierno.

El único motivo por el cual no intentó detener al resto, cuando lo corrieron del grupo, fue por el shock. Aun corriendo, y sin saber si las gotas que resbalaban por su rostro eran su llanto o la lluvia, seguía sin poder reaccionar a nada. Solo se estaba dejando guiar. Y se odiaba por eso. Se odiaba por no haber defendido a Butters, y a la vez sabía que era lo mejor, Butters no era Caos. Y aunque tuviese su físico, Bradley sabía que lo importante de su amado era su corazón, no su apariencia. Y si su corazón era oscuro, eso significaba que no era Butters.

Intentaba dejar de lado sus pensamientos en lugar de afrontarlos: Butters volviéndose Caos, Thomas siendo perseguido, y posiblemente asesinado, por el Tiranosaurio Rex. Él corriendo en contra del viento de una tormenta tropical, junto al resto de los que quedaban del pequeño grupo. A su lado tenía a Brittany, la pudo ver por un momento, ella estaba agarrada de la mano por su tía Linda.

Adelante suya Cartman corría con todo su potencial; y hasta el frente de todos se encontraban Shelley, Wendy, Stan, Kyle y Bebe. Intentando liderarlos a todos mientras se resistían a los fuertes vientos.

Andaban con muchas ganas, cada vez intentando sentirse más animados y mentalizándose en el puerto, con un bote de rescate, solo para ellos. Ver a otros seres humanos, después de tanto tiempo. Hasta resultaba aterrador para chicos como Ike, el tener un contacto con otro ser humano que no fuese aquellos que habían sido su todo durante ese trayecto cada vez más cercano a su final. Esa pesadilla que nunca quiere terminar y que te despierta a mitad de la noche, solo para tentar entre ir con tus padres y abrazarlos, o a la suerte volviendo a dormir.

Pero ese no era el caso de Ike, su fachada, su sueño, era la realidad. Una vez su realidad se terminara, no habría un "papi" o "mami" para abrazar, llorar y olvidar toda esa experiencia. No había un futuro claro, no estaba seguro si era capaz de morir tan solo en el camino de ida a la salida. Para él, morir sonaba tentador, acabar con todos sus problemas, dejar de lado toda preocupación o sentimiento, tanto positivo o negativo; dejar que su cuerpo sea uno más entre el montón, y luego sufrir las peores torturas que el "Gueinom" y esperar a que sus pecados fueran purificados, lo cual creía complicado. Morir significaría redimirse por el daño que hizo cuando no volteó atrás para saber si Karen lo seguía, para encontrarse con sus padres, abrazarlos, llorar sobre ellos. Sentirlos o no. ¿Qué más daba? ¡Debía volver a verlos!

Aunque algo en sus adentros le hacía pensar en cosas horribles, ¿Y si no era digno del Gueinom? ¿Y si su destino era que su alma sea olvidada por Dios como tantas otras personas que nunca podrían purificar su alma aun recibieran el castigo más fuerte de todos? ¡Y no habría injusticia alguna! ¡No era un niño inocente! Para su corta edad había presenciado tantas muertes, y pasado por tantas situaciones que ningún otro chico de su edad debería pasar, que ya no entendía por qué seguir adelante. Lo hacía por Kyle, pero aun así, no quería aguantarlo. Si hubiese podido se habría lanzado a las fauces de uno de esos monstruos.

Solo entonces volvió a tomar con fuerza la mano de su hermano, y el acto fue reciproco. Eso hizo que Ike se lograra calmar un poco, aflojando su agarre de ambas manos. Grave error, pues de la otra sujetaba a Ruby, la cual pareció sentir ese pequeño gesto como un alejamiento de Ike.

No hubo tiempo para pedir disculpas, pues fuertes vientos hicieron que todos tuvieran que agacharse para que una nueva torrente de lluvia no cayera tan fuerte sobre ellos, si antes caía a chorros, ahora parecía que estaban directamente bajo una cascada.

-¡Avancen!-gritó Stan desesperado por seguir adelante, y el resto no se encontraba tan atrás, aquello era mejor que estar encerrados sin nada que poder hacer.

Ya habían llegado finalmente a la cerca deseada, empapados, temblando, y posiblemente agotados de todas las maneras posibles. Del otro lado de la valla, alejado por unos quinientos metros, una torrente que se dirigía a gran velocidad hacia el mar se encontraba en aquel momento arrastrando pesados maderos por rápidos mortales que chocaban y creaban olas fuertes llenas de una furia que ni siquiera los dinosaurios eran capaces de igualar. Pero estaban seguros de ese lado de la cerca…O eso creyeron durante un par de minutos, en los cuales caminaron sujetándose por lo que antes había sido una cerca eléctrica de miles de volts.

-¿Ya hay una salida?-preguntó Sharon después de un largo tramo y con la mano cansada por usar tanto tiempo la linterna.

-No…-dijo Stan volviendo a mirar hacia el metal, buscando un espacio por el cual pudieran pasar.

Realmente querían salir cuanto antes de aquella jaula, y cada minuto que seguían ahí se volvía más insoportable. Sobre todo por el hecho de que los rugidos del Rex ya no se escuchaban, por lo que debían suponer lo peor, ni Thomas, ni Caos habían logrado escapar. En ese momento fue cuando Tammy pudo sollozar sin remordimientos. Nadie se atrevió a decirle nada, solo Bebe se fue hasta su lugar en la formación y la abrazó, intentando reconfortarla.

Ninguno sin saber la realidad.

Thomas no se encontraba muerto, por lo menos no aún, había logrado escapar de las fauces del Rex a partir de un escondite que parecía jugar con uno de los mayores predadores del planeta. Y era difícil argumentar cómo lo había logrado, pero su deseo de continuar viviendo era mucho mayor al que lo podría conseguir intentar arrebatarle la isla. Si algo era tan seguro como el hecho de que sus insultos continuarían era que él continuaría escuchando cada insulto proveniente de su boca, y eso lo iba a llenar de orgullo.

Su orgullo ciego no le permitía notar como a la distancia otro chico con el cabello rubio lo seguía de cerca, aun acariciando el dulce cuchillo de la venganza.

A pesar de todo, Thomas se guiaba por una luz que veía hasta el fondo, siempre cubriéndose con los árboles, para evitar ser detectado fácilmente por un predador grande. Esa táctica le continuaba funcionando incluso después de un rato de andar en la tormenta. Pero su andar se reducía a uno más calmado, mientras que el sujeto a su espalda se aceleraba con una precipitación perfecta para la emboscada.

Y lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque nuevos y gigantescos pasos se escuchaban a las cercanías, provocando que Thomas corriera con ganas, siempre precipitándose hacia la luz que lo guiaba a seguir adelante a mitad de la noche. Una luz intermitente y poco fiable era la única esperanza del chico.

El resto del grupo, sin embargo, no se detendría por él. No había motivo para detenerse por los muertos, no en esas islas. Y hubieran podido continuar con su avance, de no ser porque Sharon tropezó, causando que la luz desapareciera por unos preciosos instantes. Los ojos de todos quedaron cegados por la intensa oscuridad que gobernaba el lugar.

-¿Mama?-preguntó Stan acercándose a ella.

-¡Estoy bien! Solo tropecé.-se disculpó ella a la vez que volvía a encender la linterna-¡AHHH!-gritó aterrada a la vez que soltaba el artefacto.

El resto no pudo culparla cuando durante unos segundos la silueta iluminada del Spinosaurio apareció frente suya, justo donde debieron de haber continuado Stan, Wendy y el resto. Las mandíbulas tintadas con un poco de sangre le daban un aspecto terrible y repulsivo, sus ojos pequeños los miraban con una determinación insaciable y una posición en cuatro patas al asecho hizo que les aterrara la simple idea de que ese animal llevase rato siguiéndolos hasta tomarlos desprevenidos, y ellos ni siquiera lo hubieran notado. De un tamaño que fácilmente hubiese sobrepasado los doce metros, y unas garras delanteras largas, que solo se asemejaban de horrorosas a sus garras en las extremidades inferiores. Lo único que le faltaba era la espina dorsal desarrollada y fuerte que debía cargar en la espalda. Pero fuera de eso, era la viva figura de vuelta de ese animal. Casi fue como si Kyle y Ike recordaran a la vez unas fauces similares cerrándose y acabando con la vida de su madre.

No fue una orden, por lo menos no una verbal, pero cuando Stan dio un paso hacia atrás, el resto salió corriendo despavoridos en dirección contraria, ahora con viento a favor, provocando que su velocidad fuera demasiado desenfrenada. El mismo chico dio media vuelta y salió corriendo también con el resto. El dinosaurio apenas vio que su presa se escapaba salió de su escondite y corrió en dirección a donde habían intentado escapar.

Fue por automático la acción, ni siquiera lo tenían que pensar. En el interior de todos y cada uno de ellos se encontraba una dosis de adrenalina liberada, esparcida en la mente de todos y cada uno para que ignoraran el agotamiento, los sentimientos, o cualquier cosa que no fuera el miedo, y el deseo por continuar con vida. O, aunque fuese solo el instinto.

Kyle no podía pensar en nadie que no fuera Ike, y salvarlo. Le daba igual si empujaba a Cartman, incluso a Bebe, para pasar lo más próximo al inicio de la formación. No importaba en lo absoluto si Cartman sentía casi doblarse un tobillo. No importaba en absoluto a Stan si era Wendy, su madre, incluso Tammy, quien estaba a su lado. Solo podían centrar su atención en acelerar, en forzar cada molécula de su cuerpo en avanzar, y el viento; al ser ellos tan ligeros; les estaba viniendo de maravilla para lograr su objetivo.

El animal que los perseguía intentó golpearlos con sus garras delanteras, fracasando a centímetros de darle a Stan y a Wendy. Al verse frustrado lanzó un rugido.

Ahora era Stan el último en la formación, y Kenny era el que tenía que volver a guiar al resto. Los rugidos del nuevo monstruo acechándolos fueron más que suficientes para hacer que los miembros del grupo lograran correr con mayor velocidad. Kenny corría con toda el alma que le era permitida, pero no duro mucho como primero de formación pues tuvo que detenerse cuando desde la dirección a la que se estaba dirigiendo se encontró con la peor noticia que le hubiesen podido dar.

El previo rugido que había lanzado el, ahora conocido, Baryonix, no fue nada para sus oídos cuando un rugido le contesto proviniendo de la dirección a la que se estaban dirigiendo. No solo los humanos pararon en seco, sino también lo hizo el animal, volviendo a lanzar un rugido amenazante hacia la maleza que se tentaba por moverse en cualquier momento.

El nuevo rugido a modo de contesta fue incluso más cercano que el anterior. Bradley lo entendió de inmediato, aquellos eran terrenos del Baryonix, después de todo, los persiguió por toda esa zona cuando ellos estaban en el bote. Pero el Rex estaba dispuesto a entrar en territorio enemigo solo por ellos. El animal se preparó con la pose más intimidante que hubiese podido encontrar. Y antes de que otro rugido fuera lanzado, dos árboles fueron apartados de sus raíces con la fuerza de mil excavadoras.

En frente suya, y luchando contra el viento en contra, se encontraba una pesadilla de igual calibre. El Rex los había estado rastreando, o por lo menos el sacrificio de Thomas no había valido en absoluto para nada. Las espesas arboleadas que estaban tan cerca de la reja metálica. Su sola presencia, imponía respeto y temor en los corazones de los que tuvieran el infortunio de encontrarse por su camino de horror.

Ambos animales rugieron taladrando el aire y provocando una atmosfera tan violenta, que ni los mismos truenos podían competirles a nivel sonoro, por no hablar que sus compañeros relámpagos solo enfatizaban la división entre uno y otro animal. Los corazones parecían palpitar como uno solo, a mil por hora y con los sentidos al máximo. Varios de los que estaban a mitad de todo ese embrollo sabían que era lo que se acercaba. Una batalla de territorios, donde los animales defenderían su hogar a toda costa, sin importarle si ellos salían lastimados en el proceso.

Un par de relámpagos iluminaron el terreno selvático durante un par de milésimas, luego oscuridad. Nuevamente relámpagos, gritos, y dos cuerpos retumbando a mitad de la oscuridad.

Todos corrieron en dirección a la espesa selva, lejos de la reja, sin prestar la mínima atención a como el conflicto se llevaba, había olor a sangre. Pero Kyle estaba sujetando la mano de Ike, y Tammy abrazaba a Bebe. Por no mencionar que Linda y Brittany seguían pegadas. Todos se encontraban íntegros, pero los animales finalmente habían chocado. Otro pequeño regalo de luz proveniente de la tormenta les permitió presenciar como ambos intentaban golpearse con la cabeza de una manera tan brusca que hubieran roto vigas de metal entre embestida y embestida, de tan solo tenerlas a pocos metros era aterrador, se internaron más en la arboleada para evitar ser detectados, tenían que salir de ahí a toda costa.

El Baryonix tomó fuertemente el lomó del Rex con sus fauces y se dispuso a saltarle encima. Pero el otro animal movió su cabeza para intentar aferrarse a una de sus piernas. Lo hubiese conseguido de no ser porque ambos chocaron contra un árbol y la fuerza de empuje provocó que se tuviesen que separar, la batalla hubiese terminado rápidamente.

El árbol contra el que habían chocado fue derrumbado, provocando que Ike y Ruby fueran tomados por Kyle para hacerse a un lado y evitar que este les diese de pleno a ambos. No hubo tiempo para agradecer, pues las criaturas también se encontraban internándose en lo más profundo de la selva.

Apenas se recuperó el animal con hocico de cocodrilo, este aplico sus atributos, el mundo natural provino al Baryonix con la herramienta de agacharse para intentar atacar los dobleces de los tobillos del Rex. Pero previniendo por poco ese rápido ataque el Rex levantó su pierna y mordió con fuerza demoledora la espalda del otro animal, entonces con sus pequeños brazos se aferró a su víctima y aparto la mordida solo para volver a atacar y causar ese insoportable dolor, una vez, otra, y una tercera. El Baryonix rugió pidiendo piedad, pero el otro animal apretó con fuerza su mandíbula contra la espalda del animal e intentó mover su cabeza violentamente de un lado a otro. Si no hubiese sido porque el Baryonix tomó con fuerza una de las piernas del Rex y ancló su mordida, ese hubiese sido su fin.

Stan tomó a su madre y la pego a su cuerpo cuando el Rex, al sentir aquel terrible dolor, dio un par de pasos nuevamente hacia la espesa selva. Cartman tuvo que saltar y llenarse de lodo porque también se encontraba en aquella dirección. Todos estaban esparcidos por el campo de batalla y apenas si podían verse unos a otros para seguirse. No faltaban los gritos y llantos de horror de quienes se encontraban. Wendy logró toparse con Stan y lo abrazó e intentó llorar sobre su hombre, pero el chico la empujo y la obligo a mantenerse concentrada a continuar con vida.

El rey tirano lanzó un rugido de dolor e intentó volver llegar a la espalda del animal, pero este otro se puso de cuatro patas y se negó a despegar su mordida de la pierna del otro animal. El cual no parecía poder alcanzarlo nuevamente, a la vez que chorros de sangre caían de su pierna, y de la espalda del Baryonix.

Esa sangre parecía cubrir los árboles y los alrededores de formas crueles y despiadadas. Provocando que cuando Ruby chocara contra uno de esos árboles cubiertos de sangre, no hubiese podido dejar de pensar en Ike, muerto y su sangre cubriendo aquel lugar, aunque fuese falso y la sangre viniese de los dinosaurios, no pudo evitar pensarlo arduamente. Pero rápidamente sus pensamientos fueron nublados cuando el canadiense volvió a recuperar su agarre.

La siguiente jugada fue que el Rex embistiera a si mismo, y por ende al Baryonix, contra la valla principal. Así que atacó lanzándose de cuerpo entero a la reja metalica, fueron más de veinte metros recorridos en cuestión de segundos. Los que estaban en medio de ese camino tuvieron que saltar para evitar ser embestidos por ambos animales. El Rex finalmente chocó contra la valla metálica, causando que el Baryonix tuviera que seguirle para sostener la mordida desde el suelo. Si bien el animal permaneció reacio, cuando el Rex finalmente se cansó de eso recargó todo su peso sobre la pata herida y levantó la sana para darle con sus garras a esa terrible criatura, el rasguño de la carne fue escuchado por los presentes humanos, que ahora parecían estar más seguros debido a que las bestias ya se encontraban a una distancia.

-¡Vámonos!-gritó Stan sin perder tiempo, y nadie pudo oponer nada cuando los dos animales volvieron a rugir intimidatoriamente.

El Baryonix no se quedó quieto e intentó sentarle otra mordida directa al cuello del Rex, pero este movió su cuerpo hacia adelante para que el contario fallara la mordida. Pero eso ya no les interesaba a los humanos, los dinosaurios habían perdido todo su poder cuando ellos salieron corriendo por la espesa selva, a llantos y en contra del mismo viento. Pero a fin y al cabo, vivos. Apenas y podían creer que lo hubiesen logrado. No se detuvieron, pudieron haber avanzado quinientos metros, un kilómetro, tal vez cinco. ¿Qué importaba? ¡No existía cansancio! Cada vez que uno de esos animales lanzaba un nuevo rugido les hacían correr con mayor velocidad, importándoles poco las condiciones atmosféricas del lugar.

-¡Lo hicimos!-gritó Wendy saltando de una vez estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos y corriendo directamente hacia Bebe, abrazándola y acariciando su cabello con efervescencia, inmediatamente terminó lo mismo hizo con Stan y este no hizo más que sujetarle su cabello y agarrarla con fuerza de la espalda, a la vez que soltaba lágrimas de alegría.

Stan pudo ver entonces a sus compañeros gracias a la luz de la luna que iluminaba el claro, todos se encontraban heridos y llenos de heridas. Pudo notar como Kyle tomó a Bebe de la cintura, la cargó y le robo un beso de la emoción. Su madre y Shelley se encontraban intactas y se acercaban a él para también abrazarlo, parecía que era la única forma en la cual todos querían comprobar si quienes estaban ahí eran o no producto de su imaginación. Bradley volvía a sangrar de su nariz, e hiperventilaba, pero se encontraba bien a final de cuenta. Ruby y Ike se calmaban los corazones tomándose del pecho cada uno y sonriéndose mutuamente. Cartman había caído de plano al piso, e incluso Kenny se tomó la molestia de intentar levantarlo.

-Un momento…-pero una vez Ruby recuperó el aliento-¿Y Brittany y Linda?-al preguntar esto todos comenzaron a buscar a ambas Stotch con la mirada, fallando miserablemente.

Las sonrisas de todos desaparecieron, a la vez que voltearon la mirada en la dirección de donde los rugidos provenían a gran distancia.

Linda y Brittany en aquel momento se encontraban corriendo sujetadas de la mano, y ambas yendo por la dirección de la reja metálica. Después de que el Baryonix mordiera la pierna del Rex ambas habían decidido volver hacia la reja, pensando que ambos animales se internarían más en la espesa selva. Se equivocaron fatalmente. Pues el Rex embistió a toda velocidad contra ese mismo espacio, provocando que ambas tuvieran que correr hacia la dirección donde lo habían dirigido en primer lugar. Habían pasado más de diez minutos y los rugidos continuaban tan potentes como antes, pero la diferencia era que ellas ya no estaban en plena arena.

Y hubieran seguido avanzando, si no es que hubiesen topado con la linterna que Sharon había perdido cuando tropezó.

-¡HEY MIERDAS CHICOS!-gritó Thomas alegre, acercándose a su posición y pensando que finalmente se encontraría con el grupo de nuevo.

Ese grito las hizo estremecerse, y una nueva ola de odio amañó en el interior de ambas. Ninguna pudo responderle como era debido, una porque lo odiaban por lo que le había hecho, y dos, porque sabían que posiblemente era la única persona viva que iban a encontrar.

Thomas finalmente se acercó y notó porque la luz se había quedado fija por más de veinte minutos. Linda y Brittany Stotch cubiertas de sangre y con una linterna llena de lodo. Los ruidos lejanos de una batalla solo hicieron a Thomas pensar en lo peor.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.-No sé porque me tomó 2 días en escribir, pero ya he vuelto. Vaya, parece que mis sentidos asesinos le dieron otro capítulo de descanso a los protas (¿)**

 **Oh por cierto, el Gueinom es una de las creencias judías para después de la muerte, porque…Ike es judío (a menos que Luis decida que mágicamente no, y que yo haya tenido que adivinarlo de sus pensamientos). Es una creencia bastante interesante debido a que es algo así como un Purgatorio equiparable al Infierno y el Purgatorio de Dante, pero no es como un castigo eterno, sino, una renovación del arma. Si están interesados les invito a investigar (¿)**

 **Ahm…No tengo nada que agregar, las cosas se pondrán feas, la batalla contra el Rex y el Baryonix no terminara ahí. Y por su pollo que el plan de escape se esta llevando acabo.**

 **Si les gusto dejen review, les agradezco por leer y nos vemos pronto (?)**


	29. El castigo de un culpable

_**Jurasick Park 2**_

 **Capítulo 29 El castigo de un culpable**

 **Kyle POV**

Dejé de mirar hacia los rugidos una vez que supe que todo aquello no tenía sentido. Nuestro reducido, muy reducido, grupo se encontraba aun más dividido que nunca. Quien sabía si Thomas o Butters continuaban vivos, ya por no decir que ahora ya no estaban Linda y Brittany. Y aunque sonará cruel, no me podía sentir afectado, no podía sentirme mal por ellas, solo podía guardarlo para mi interior y dejar que se juntará a todos mis llantos contenidos. Ya habría momento para llorar cuando saliéramos vivos, pero algo en mi interior me decía que la cosa no se estaba poniendo fácil, y posiblemente solo empeorarían.

Bebe me tomó de la mano, ella se encontraba llorando y miraba con preocupación hacia donde habían desaparecido las dos referidas. Yo apreté con ganas esa mano y suspiré antes de volver a acercar a Ike cerca de mí. Este se resistió a mi agarre, sentí como su cuello se encontraba tenso y hubiera podido detectar sus lágrimas, pero la oscuridad de la noche y la lluvia incesante no le ayudaban. En cambio, su forma de respirar lo delataba a millas a la redonda.

-Tenemos que seguir.-interrumpió el silencio Stan, todas las miradas volvieron a él, pareció tragar en seco, sinceramente apenas y era distinguible su silueta-Ellas saben a dónde nos dirigíamos, no son tontas.-dijo seguro de sí mismo.

-Y si no fueras un idiota sabrías que deberíamos volver por ellas.-le dijo Bebe elevando la voz y desafiando a mi amigo.

-¡Hey calmada!-le intentó detener Shelley mostrándose agresiva-Stan tiene razón, no podemos hacer nada más por ellas.

Se le notó a leguas que se encontraba igual de mal que Bebe, pero necesitaba mostrar su apoyo para su hermano menor. Yo en lo personal me quede en silencio, sabía que no podía ponerme en contra de Stan, era obvio que estaba en lo correcto, pero no quería que Bebe se enojara en este momento conmigo.

-Tiene razón.-admitió finalmente Kenny-No podemos volver.

-¡Tu cállate!-le gritó enojado Bradley sus ojos rojos no solo lo delataban de un llanto profundo, sino que también mostraban una mirada de profundo odio, yo no entendía el porqué, pero me imaginaba que porque Bradley consideraba a los Stotch como la familia que nunca tuvo, tal vez el verlos partir era igual de difícil que para mí lo fue por mis padres.

-Solo, avancemos.-dijo finalmente la señora Marsh, me quede impactado cuando ella dijo eso, era muy amiga de Linda.

-Pero…-intentó objetar Cartman, me sorprendía que él también buscara rescatarlas.

-Pero Stan tiene razón, Linda es fuerte, ambas, han durado hasta este punto.-dijo finalmente Sharon Marsh con convicción-Y si nos desviamos de la ruta de escape que teníamos planeada será más difícil que nos encontremos.

Varios presentes bajaron la mirada antes de suspirar y asentir con la cabeza, sentí como Bebe misma lo hacía a mi lado. Ruby sujeto del hombro de Ike y yo no pude estar más agradecido, él necesitaba un apoyo moral que no podía entregarle yo. No por no quererlo, sino porque me sentía incapaz de decirle nada, él necesitaba alguien fuerte, necesitaba un padre, una madre, no alguien como yo…No alguien que es incapaz de aceptar la realidad... Y culpa deidades inexistentes de todos los males… Mire nuevamente a Bebe, tal vez no ayudaba a mi hermano por eso, sino porque yo también necesitaba ayuda.

La resignación no duró mucho, nuevos rugidos más cercanos prohibieron que usáramos el razonamiento lógico y nos movilizó nuevamente el mero instinto de supervivencia, la necesidad de continuar con esta vida vacía era lo que nos permitía mover los pies. La dirección era clara, las montañas.

 **Fin Kyle POV**

En aquel momento Thomas suspiraba pesadamente, le asustaba el hecho de por sí que Caos estuviera libre, pero ahora se encontraba con las únicas dos personas que no darían un carajo por detenerlo. Sintió por un momento como se derrumban muchas cosas en su interior, pero intentó mantenerse firme.

-Miren, nos COGEMOS necesitamos para volver al grupo.-dijo finalmente intentando mantener la calma.

-¿Nos?-preguntó vilmente Brittany.

Linda Stotch solo tenía una mano en la boca y unos ojos lagrimosos, no podía describir las emociones que sentía ante aquel que abandonó a su noble sobrino a su segura muerte. No quería verlo a los ojos, pero lo hizo, vio a los ojos de un asesino, un temible asesino que no dudaría en volver a cruzar esa línea moral por su propio bienestar. Miró a su sobrinita y nuevamente a Thomas, y sus neuronas le dijeron lo que debía de hacer, ni siquiera lo pensó. Le dio una cachetada a Thomas con fuerza, aun así, la rabia continuaba creciendo, el llanto no paraba, y su dolor solo aumentaba. Esa era la única prueba que necesitaba, matarlo no iba a hacer que Jack, Eduard o Stephen volvieran.

-Tu eres un asesino.-dijo finalmente Linda-Pero eso quedará en tu conciencia…-dijo finalmente agachando la mirada, no estaba lista para decirlo-Por ahora, solo quiero que sepas que nunca perdonare lo que has hecho, te odiare con cada célula de mi cuerpo hasta que muera.-dijo ella levantando la mirada y dándole en el pecho con el dedo índice varias veces, la ropa mojada solo hacía un ruido superior al que debía de suponerse haber hecho.

Thomas tragó en seco, aquellas palabras atravesaban como cuchillas danzantes y en llamas sus oídos. Taladros más fuertes que los industriales y más poderosos que las fuerzas gravitacionales que mantenían unido el planeta. Se lo merecía, lo sabía. ¿Qué clase de perdón hubiera podido esperar ni en su mejor sueño? Suspiró y volvió a dirigir la mirada a Linda, sabía que ese momento no podía cortarlo, y probablemente nunca lo olvidaría. Sus insultos incluso se habían detenido debido al nudo en su garganta que parecía no querer abandonarlo.

-Eres despreciable, una mierda en todo el sentido de la palabra…-dijo finalmente Linda nuevamente asintiendo y mirándole con severidad-Pero, nos necesitamos para sobrevivir, y hasta entonces, nos ayudaremos mutuamente.-dijo ella con pesar y volteando nuevamente abajo, apretó sus puños-Pero cuando esto acabe, no quiero volver a verte, nunca.-dijo ella.

-Nunca.-repitió Thomas con pésame sabiendo que aquella sería de esas promesas que no se pueden romper.

-Jack te consideraba como un amigo fiel, leal y de palabra honrada.-dijo Linda finalmente-Cumple uno de esos campos en su memoria.-fue lo último capaz de decir antes de llevarse una mano a la nariz para limpiarse los fluidos que salían de esta-Andando.-e iluminando con la linterna comenzó a guiarlos por la selva intensa.

Ninguno de los dos grupos supo cuando se detuvieron los rugidos, o si estos se detuvieron o simplemente se habían alejado lo suficiente como para ya no alcanzar a escucharlos. Las condiciones del ambiente no harían de esta revelación un nuevo descubrimiento en sus antecedentes. El ruido de los relámpagos, los fuertes vientos que chocaban contra centenares de miles de hojas de diferentes tamaños en las copas más altas de los árboles, y el rugido de este mismo viento a nivel del suelo, chocando contra todo lo que se encontrara a su paso. Los nubarrones gigantes hacían del espectáculo algo incapaz de soportar en condiciones normales.

Pero las condiciones para el grupo de los que fueron liderados por Stan Marsh estaba lejos de encontrarse en una situación normal. Estaban en una isla repletas de monstruos, y el peor de los escenarios era incluso una sonrisa para ellos. Los nubarrones grisáceos que ocultaban toda luz visible no desaparecieron cuando la luz volvió. La noche le había dado paso a la mañana, pero la intensa lluvia continuaba en aquella zona y amenazaba con demostrarles a todos, sus heridas adquiridas con el pasar del tiempo en el reflejo de las corrientes.

Bradley pudo aprovechar ver su nariz, un hilo de sangre seca recorría desde su origen hasta su labio, aun recordaba aquel lejano momento cuando en el bote se cayó bruscamente y terminó con eso en su rostro, tuvieron que reacomodársela. Eso por no agregar un ojo morado, generado por su amor platónico la noche pasada.

Ike logró ver algunas de sus heridas de los compis, incluso su tobillo, que aún continuaba rojo de cuando había caído de gran altura gracias a un pterodáctilo en la anterior isla. Su hermano Kyle varias cicatrices de rupturas menores que no tenían un gran significado para él, pero en su reflejo pudo ver un rostro desconocido, ya no apreciaba a Kyle Broflovski, sino a un desconocido con su apariencia.

Stan y Wendy se vieron a sí mismos tomados de la mano, pero Stan notó que su nariz estaba roja del esfuerzo por respirar en aquel ambiente y él pálido por ese mismo esfuerzo, además de que su reflejo no mostraba al atlético y envidiable mariscal de campo Stan Marsh, sino a un paliducho y esquelético tipo con severos problemas de depresión. Sujetado de la mano con una trastornada pelinegra con un cabello hecho maraña.

Sharon pensó que probablemente en su espejo era capaz de ver a una anciana, pero lo que veía en su rostro no eran arrugas, sino sacos del cansancio. Su propio reflejo le generaba extrañez, era como si viera su propio fantasma.

El siguiente en tomar agua del pequeño arroyo fue Eric, este llevo ambas manos directamente al agua, ni siquiera se detuvo a ver su reflejo tomando el agua. Mientras tomaba el agua en cambio logró apreciarse, seguramente ya no estaría entre las personas más gordas que hayan conocido sus amigos, de hecho, sus ropas parecían quedarle un poco más grandes de lo que realmente le quedaban.

Kenny al ver su reflejo no pudo más que ver a un chico sin hermana para proteger, un guardián sin labor y de alguna manera agotado. Apenas y tuvo el valor para romper ese reflejo y tomar el preciado líquido.

Tammy se detuvo en el arroyo más tiempo, dejo por un momento que sus ojos se concentraran en un par de piedritas unidas, pero que con el paso de la corriente eventualmente se separaban. Se preguntó si aquello sería una señal de su situación, pero sabía que, a diferencia de las rocas, ella era capaz de desafiar la corriente.

Shelley no pudo tomar agua tan fácilmente, así que intentó ver su reflejo, pudo encontrarse con la melena de un león castaño. Un león dispuesto a dar lo que sea por sobrevivir, todo para también conservar su moral. Se preguntaba cómo era que alguien como ella podía continuar con vida, una chica agresiva no debería ser la que continuara con vida, había muchas mejores personas para continuar con vida, Mark, Jack…Diablos, incluso el idiota del Topo hubiese sido más útil que ella en esos momentos. Pero la melena del león no mentía, ella estaba hasta en ese puntoñ porque era fuerte, no solo literalmente, sino que también emocionalmente.

Ike y Ruby se esforzaban en ver a dos pubertos de doce años, pero sus miradas no reflejaban inocencia en lo absoluto. No reflejaban alegría o cualquier buen sentimiento. De ellos no quedaba nada de eso, habían perdido la increíble habilidad de sonreír.

La última en verse en el espejo de la claridad acuífera fue Bebe, a ella no le importó encontrarse con una adolescente llena de lodo y con un cabello mojado que le caía hasta la cadera. A ella solo le importó ver unos ojos desganados, unos ojos que habían presenciado más muertes que las de un doctor en quirófano. Ojos que solo mostraban a una niña perdida entre un mar de sangre, pero con una pequeña esperanza en su espalda. No estaba segura si por el efecto de no haber dormido o por el agua que salpicaba ese pequeño espacio, pero creyó notar en su espalda tres sombras protectoras, dos de ellas eran las de sus padres. Realmente ninguna sombra tenía forma, pero sabía que, si esas significaban algo para ella, era porque eran sus padres. La última no podía ser menos que su protector indirecto en aquella isla, el único en quien no dudaría en confiar, Kyle.

Una vez todos tomaron un poco de agua, continuaron andando, la dirección de la montaña que parecía lejana la noche anterior, ahora se encontraba a un par de kilómetros a lo sumo. Necesitaban estirar sus cuellos para intentar ver la cima de esta misma, no era una muy alta, era difícil calcular si quiera cuantos metros de altura, pero en definitiva su pueblo entre las montañas ya los había acostumbrado a ver ese tipo de cosas. Su andar era lento y flojo, algunos hasta cojeaban del cansancio y bostezaban. Las gotas constantes de lluvia no paraban de caer del cielo grisáceo y estridente.

La corriente del rio que tanto habían estado buscando la llevaban siguiendo durante un par de horas, no era difícil de seguir, pero sí que era difícil el no ser arrastrado por esta corriente y morir entre los rápidos potentes que se formaban. Lo único que pudieron notar es que en algunas zonas había vallas metálicas que estaban al borde del río. Stan dedujo en voz alta que tal vez esa construcción por dentro de la montaña era un tipo de atracción, cosa que alegro a varios, pues se volvía cada vez más potente el sentimiento de poder avanzar. Los árboles que rodeaban la zona parecían crecidos de manera inclinada, por lo cual se hacía más evidente que la corriente solía juntarse en aquel paraje.

Finalmente llegaron a lo que sería el pie de la montaña, una parte que comenzaba a andar en diagonal y solo subía. Subieron un par de metros por esa mini colina, antes de llegar a una nueva base de la montaña. En esta zona se encontraba nada más y nada menos que la predicción de Stan.

"Túnel rápido" rezaba la inscripción de un letrero descolorido que aun colgaba de dos postes encima de ellos. El lugar apenas y se mantenía en pie gracias a que se encontraba protegido del exterior al estar un poco dentro de la misma montaña. Un verdadero pasaje de pesadilla, no como el que Cartman y Bradley se habían topado previamente, sino uno angosto se encontraba en aquel momento dándoles la libertad de poder andar hacia la libertad más cercana.

-Eso no significa nada.-pero Tammy cerró los ojos y se acercó a las balsas que había en esa atracción-Puede estar bloqueada y si entramos no podremos volver.

-Es nuestro mejor medio de escape.-le dijo enardecido Kyle mientras señalaba amenazadoramente a la alta montaña y pudieron notar algunos de sus peñascos.

-Tengo que concordar, no sería seguro entrar si no hay salida del otro lado…-dijo finalmente Shelley-Podríamos, solo podríamos, ir uno o dos de nosotros, rodear la montaña y…-intentó explicar.

-¿Un paseo de ida y vuelta?-preguntó Cartman-Todos estamos agotados.

-Sí, pero no crean que será tan fácil como atravesar este túnel y salir, necesitamos recuperar fuerzas.-explico ella-Además, les daremos tiempo a Linda, Brittany…Y Thomas o Butters, si siguen vivos para volver.-dijo finalmente su verdadero punto.

Todos agacharon la mirada, era una oferta tentadora, no solo la oportunidad de descasar, sino también el hecho de poder reunirse con quienes estuviesen vivos.

-Creo que será lo indicado.-dijo finalmente Stan cediendo-Yo no puedo dormir, daré la vuelta rápidamente.-se ofreció a lo que Wendy se le acercó-No, tu tampoco Shelley, necesito que ambas recuperen fuerzas porque si el túnel está abierto juro por Dios que me tiraré en una de esas balsas a dormir y ustedes me van a cuidar.-dijo ya bromista.

-Yo te acompañare.-se ofreció entonces Kyle-No pienso cuidarte mientras estés dormido.

Stan sonrió por esa broma y asintió, realmente sí iba a ocupar ayuda en caso de que cualquier cosa pasase, y le alegraba que su relación con Kyle no hubiera decaído como pensó cuando toda esta nueva isla caía sobre sus hombros.

-Me uniría a la pandilla, pero mis pies duelen como mil carajos…-se retiro Cartman desanimado y mirando por la selva, tal vez sus esperanzas de que el resto volvieran también los atraían.

-Yo también iré.-dijo finalmente Bebe.

-Necesito que cuides a Ike…-intentó pedirle Kyle.

-¡Yo también quiero!-dijo Ike con un tono irreprochable.

-No, tu no vas.-le dijo Kyle con un tono incluso más severo, parecido tanto al de su madre que por un momento el canadiense se permitió quitar su rostro de enfado y mostrarse sorprendido.

-Te necesito…-dijo finalmente Ike dejándose caer sobre Kyle y abrazándolo fuertemente.

Eso hizo que varias sonrisas se formaron en los rostros de los presentes, incluso Kyle se permitió abrazar a su hermanito…Él era ahora su protector y guardián, pero entonces recordó las palabras de su papa. Así que se acercó a Sharon con Ike aun pegado a su cuerpo.

-Ahm…¿Podrían echarle un ojo a Ruby?-dijo en tono confidencial.

-Ire por ella ahora mismo.-dijo Sharon con una sonrisa de medio rostro, la otra parte de su rostro se encontraba aun roja por el veneno lanzado dos días atrás.

Sin más Sharon se levantó y fue a intentar entablar una conversación con la referida, aunque Ruby al inicio se resistió, finalmente dejo que Sharon se sentara a su lado.

-Supongo que seremos nosotros cuatro.-dijo Stan con una sonrisa.

-Nah, necesitaras una mano extra en caso de que se te presenten problemas.-se levantó Kenny cabizbajo.

-Ah, hablas.-dijo Kyle despectivo, aunque algo en su interior le decía que debía ser comprensivo, Kenny aun debía seguir dolido fuertemente por la pérdida de su hermana.

-No creo que sea lo mejor que vengas.-le dijo Bebe.

-Pues yo creo que sí, tengo esto.-dijo finalmente señalando porque estaba haciendo eso y mostrando su caja de tranquilizantes-En caso de que se vean apurados un par de estos podrían salvarlos.-dijo aun triste y sin atreverse a mirarlos.

Stan conocía a su amigo desde hace años, pero sabía que esas palabras eran falsas, no podía simplemente Kenny querer pasar a ayudarlos, no después de todo lo que había hecho en esa isla.

-¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo por el cual vienes?-dijo finalmente Stan-Se honesto.

Hubo un momento de silencio general, donde la lluvia fue la única acompañante de sus oídos, los cuales estaban más atentos a saber sobre la información que Kenny tenía para ellos. Este mismo lanzó un suspiro de tristeza, un par de gotas cayeron al suelo, probablemente lluvia que resbalaba por su rostro, probablemente lagrimas verdaderas.

-No puedo descansar, quiero seguir moviéndome.-dijo finalmente como un niño que se arrepiente de lo que ha hecho.

Fue el turno en el que todos volvieron a mirar a Stan, por un lado, la mayoría estaban de acuerdo que no querían tener cerca a Kenny, después de todo, aun recordaba que el error de este había provocado la muerte del querido Mark. Pero aun así tenían que admitir que no era la mejor idea que fuera con ellos.

-Te entiendo.-dijo finalmente Stan-Protégenos la espalda.-dijo finalmente sonriéndole a su amigo y tomándolo del hombro.

Kenny se vio conmovido por esa muestra de aprecio, que parecía a punto de caer en llanto, cosa que Stan previno y sin más se acercó para volver ese abrazo más potente de lo que hubiese sido uno seco. Sintió el llanto de Kenny sobre su pecho, no fue uno fuerte, sino uno apenas audible, desganado y con poca energía. Stan solo se atrevió a separarlo cuando notó que el agarre de Kenny había disminuido en potencia.

-Es bueno tenerte de vuelta.-dijo Stan a su afligido amigo a la vez que miraba a Kyle y Bebe y les indicaba que anduvieran para que pudiesen continuar.

Y así, los cinco referidos comenzaron a seguir un poco el camino de la montaña, sin saber que detrás de ellos Kenny ocultaba su rostro con la cabeza gacha, un rostro con una sonrisa.

Al mismo tiempo, caminando por la húmeda selva se encontraban en dirección a la montaña Thomas, Linda y Brittany. El odio emanaba de la pequeña, la cual de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas a Thomas. Si las miradas pudieran matar, Thomas hubiese sido desintegrado varias veces durante el transcurso de ese día.

Aun se sentía intranquilo por todo lo ocurrido la noche pasada, pero ya no suspiraba ansiosamente y lo único que salía de su boca eran sus tics incontrolables. La linterna la seguía cargando Linda, pero se encontraba apagada. La guía de la luz era suficiente para ellos.

-Ya estamos cerca.-dijo finalmente Linda con una sonrisa para su sobrina, ni siquiera estropeo su momento de felicidad volteando a ver al otro acompañante.

Pero un sonido de una rama siendo rota los hizo voltear a los tres con angustia a sus espaldas. La respiración de los tres era similar, el sobresalto había sido capaz de darles justo en sus mayores temores. Thomas incluso llevo su mano a los labios para no pronunciar palabra alguna de manera involuntaria.

Después de un par de segundos varias hojas se movieron de una planta cercana, y de esta salió una silueta que en cualquier otra circunstancia hubiera causado alegría a los tres, pero que solo les consternaba en aquel momento tan crítico. Lo sabían solo con verlo en su mirada, cruel y despiadada.

-Mama.-fueron las palabras de un animado Caos, para ese punto había dejado de fingir esa voz gutural que tanto había mantenido.

Linda negó con la cabeza y comenzó a llorar nuevamente, pero alejándose a pasos de su hijo, ni ella podía reconocerlo cuando le miraba al rostro. Su hijo nunca hubiera tenido esa expresión de felicidad al verla, su Butters hubiera tenido una verdadera felicidad de verla.

-Primita.-dijo ahora concentrándote en la menor, intentó acariciar su cabello, pero esta se intimidó y se pego a su tía para que la mano no la tocara, eso hizo que la sonrisa de Caos desapareciera.

Finalmente, el chico volteó la mirada y la sustuvo por un momento a Thomas, este trago en seco sabiendo que en aquel momento no podía hacer más que respirar con dificultad.

-Tú.-dijo finalmente Caos y llevando una mano a su bolsillo trasero-¡TÚ!-volvió a gritar con rabia y tomando con fuerza el mango de un artefacto letal.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na-Oh sí, cortemos por lo sano, que quiero que este capítulo deje con exactamente 100,000 palabras a la historia. Jejeje, además ya saben, dejar siempre con ese suspenso para que vuelvan por más de esta deliciosa droga a punto de finalizar.**

 **Bueno, tengo el anuncio de que en el siguiente capítulo pasaran muchas cosas que serán capaces de alterar totalmente a varios personajes de maneras crueles. Así que preparen sus palomitas, el final esta cerca y el perdón no existe en mi mente.**

 **Sin más que decir, les agradecería una review si así lo desean, gracias por leer y nos vemos hasta la próxima. Cha chao**


	30. Traición

_**Jurasick Park 2**_

 **Capítulo 30 Traición**

El camino montañoso era especialmente duro para Stan, el cual, aunque no quisiese admitirlo, estaba agotado hasta la última medula de su cuerpo. Pero su determinación a continuar adelante por todo el grupo que lideraba era superior a toda clase de agotamiento. Además, iba con nada más y nada menos que dos de sus mejores amigos. Kyle, con el cual parecía habían llegado a un acuerdo de estar unidos. Y Kenny, aunque odiaba con el alma como se había comportado su amigo, no lo culpaba. Él amaba a Shelley, y si algo le hubiese pasado, o le pasara, él dudaba si su liderato se mantuviese en pie.

También era agradable tener a Bebe y Ike de compañía. Cierto que el menor solo lo hacía para demostrar valentía, o redimirse. Pero le extraño que viniese Bebe, hubiera preferido a Wendy, con ella podía ir abrazado por alguna otra mano. Pero al mirar como Bebe y Kyle iban juntos no puso objeción y prefirió acercarse a Ike.

-Hola amiguito.-le saludo, su voz era ronca y parecía falta de líquido.

No hubo respuesta por parte de Ike, este solo volteó a mirar hacia el lado, deberían estar en ese momento a unos cincuenta o setenta metros de altura y caminaban por estrechos parajes ante grandes riscos. Lo peor era que toda esa zona de la montaña parecía extenderse por su ancho.

El joven líder no pensó en presionar a Ike, solamente se limitó a darle un abrazo para que supiera que no le juzgaba. No supo si eso hizo enojar a Ike, o conmoverlo. Lo cierto es que su llanto fue tomado por sorpresa. No hubo un nuevo intercambio de palabras, solo un momento de silencio.

Aquella escena paso desapercibida por Kyle, quien estaba hasta delante de la formación, siendo junto a Bebe, de los que en mejor estado se encontraban del grupo. Tal vez no emocionalmente, pero sí físicamente. De cierta manera, Stan le alegró que Kyle no volteara a ver a su hermanito sollozando en silencio, a pesar de que estuvo tentado a decirle que volteara…

Si bien aquello parecía poner en un dilema a Stan, la felicidad momentánea de su amigo, contra lo moralmente correcto no tuvo ningún reparo en dejar que este continuara adelante.

Por su parte, Kenny cerraba la formación y miraba principalmente el suelo con muchas ganas de que Stan soltara al canadiense. Miraba con recelo al asesino de su hermana. A pesar de que algo en su interior le decía lo equivocado que estaba. Todos esos sentimientos positivos hacia el canadiense fueron fácilmente removidos cuando este volvía a recordar el cadáver de Karen. El dolor seguía como en el primer momento, la rabia de perderla. La tristeza de saber que su voz nunca sería escuchada de nuevo. Y todo por culpa de Ike…Y por culpa de quienes no le prestaron atención en su momento…Culpa suya por bajar la guardia quince minutos y atreverse a dormir en el bote.

Continuaron la caminata durante un par de horas, el terreno montañoso continuaba insinuando que para llegar a su objetivo les faltaba rato, por no mencionar las inagotables fuentes de agua que surgían por la lluvia, y que varias veces provocaban que pequeñas corrientes rápidas se formaran y les impidieran el pase. El suelo era bastante resbaloso y todos se alejaban lo más posible del borde.

Los incidentes eran menores y por lo general solo con sujetarse a una roca bastaba para evitar resbalar por una pendiente mortal de noventa grados negativos. No fue sino hasta cuando dedujeron que fue el mediodía cuando se dieron cuenta de algo terrible.

Kyle era el que líderaba la marcha, dejando que Bebe se apoyará sobre su hombro. No se separaba de ella, por su parte contraria, Ike los miraba desde atrás. A Kyle varias veces le hubiese gustado ir y abrazar a su hermano, pero no se sentía con las fuerzas necesarias para hacerlo. Ike no estaba en su mejor etapa, y él tampoco. Probablemente Kyle continuaba pensando en sus padres, en lo decepcionados que estarían por ver como ignoraba a su hermano. Y odiaba ese sentimiento de culpa interna e impotencia. Pero tambien se alegró que en aquel momento Stan estuviese abrazando a un apenado Ike.

Aunque la mirada de su amigo era amenazante, raelmente tenía un poco de entendiemiento. El peso de la muerte, la concientización de la misma, era lo que provocaba que Kyle se distanciara de su hermano. No porque lo dejara de amar, solamente no soportaba el peso que correspondía un niño a su cuidado. Ike siemrpe había sido su responsabilidad, pero él tenía la certeza de que si algo le pasaba mientras estaba aventurado en la isla para sacarlos de ahí, su padre (y mucho antes su padre y madre), estarían ahí para Ike en caso de que Kyle muriese y no pudiera protegerlo, y en caso contrario los amigos de Ike.

Pero no quedaba nadie para cuidar a Ike en caso de que Kyle muriera. Su amiga Ruby apenas y hablaba, estaba devastada, pero parecía ser la única cuerda del grupo. Tenía sentido común alto, y demostraba poco interes por nada más que seguir a los líderes. Ella sabía de cierta manera (a ojos de Kyle) que sus acciones no afectarían en lo más minimo quien moriría y quien no. Se notaba que desde que perdió a su hermano mayor, menos le importarían esas actividades.

Por otro lado, ya no podía contar en el consuelo de las amables Karen y Brittany. La primera por obvios motivos solo causaría más pena interna en su hermano, por no mencionar que desde que Brittany se había reencontrado con el resto, no solo había adquerido una actitud silenciosa parecida a la de Ruby, sino que tambien se había vuelto agresiva…Por lo menos en sus miradas de rabia hacia su amigo Thomas.

Por supuesto que aun contaba con que la señora Marsh, o Linda, ellas nunca dejarían solo a Ike…Aunque, ¿Qué pasaría si él moría? ¿Se volvería Ike callado y depresivo como Brittany y Ruby? ¿O estaría tan devastado que a su lado ellas dos parecerían radiantes y llenas de alegría? Además, (y la pregunta que él más temía sobre todas las que rondaban en esa isla) ¿Qué sería de él sin Ike?

Daba asco pensar en esas probabilidades, pero si algo le había enseñado su estadía en ambas islas era que todo podía pasar, siempre y cuando eso implicase desgracias y obstaculos para un destino que parecería facil si alguien más lo viese, pero que vivido era el mismisimo infierno.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que se imaginaba tantas opciones, se sentía impotente por no poder afrontar el futuro. Por ser debil, y dejar que Bebe le apaciguara el dolor con un reconfortante abrazo duradero. Porque el único motivo por el cual seguia adelante era para ellos. Pero Ike no podía ser comprensivo, no porque el canadiense no pudiese, sino porque Kyle mismo se lo negaba. No quería que su hermano sintiera que él tambien estaba sufriendo. No de la manera como Kyle sufría. Porque Kyle sabía, que su sufrimiento era mucho menor que el de su hermano por la culpabilidad de la muerte de Karen, pero eso no alteraba que el sentimiento de Kyle seguía siendo fuerte.

A pesar de que se escondía detrás de una mascara de melancolía perdida en la lluvia, sus temores, o por lo menos su sensación de terror y nerviosismo lo delataban sus latidos. Escuchados por Bebe Stevens.

Ella sabía que el silencio de Kyle no era porque se incomodara de la presencia de ella, sino porque necesitaba pensar. Todos lo necesitaban. Ella misma necesitaba aun procesar varias cosas que habían sucedido tan solo ayer.

Parecía mentira que hacia menos de veinticuatro horas el futuro parecía imposible, insoportable y espantoso. Pero que ahora, tenían una esperanza de vida. Pequeña, y con un gran margen letal, pero una esperanza lo era todo en ese momento. Y se alegraba que aunque supiera que Kyle necesitaba pensar para sus adentros, le dejase quedarse con ella al lado, le alegraba que Kyle la necesitará aunque solo fuese para calmarse.

Verdaderamente ella no se sentía con el derecho de sentirse triste, pero lo estaba. ¿Qué tenía ella de quejas aparte de haber visto a decenas de amigos morir? ¡Kyle mismo había visto a su propia madre morir frente a sus propios ojos! ¿Y ella qué? Claro, nunca olvidaría los últimos suspiros de Romper Stomper, o a Patty Nelson siendo deborada por un cocodrilo gigante, siendo una de las últimas victimas de la isla Sorna. Pero por lo menos le consolaba a ella que sus padres no estaban ahí.

Era un sentimiento alegre y horripilante. Por un lado, la soledad de no contar con sus seres queridos, tener que pasar por una pesadilla insufrible, por los peores circulos del infierno, sin la compañía de quienes más amaba. Por el otro, era de cierta manera reconfortante, ella tenía un motivo para continuar. A diferencia de Kyle que debía de ser el motivo de Ike, ella tenía a sus padres esperandola. Y ella quería tambien abrazarles, pasar horas y horas llorando a todo pulmón sobre sus calidos brazos protectores, lejos de todas esas lagartijas y problemas que ninguna adolescente, o ser humano, debería afrontar. Esa esperanza que latía en su corazón la motivaba a seguir adelante. Y no estaba sola, tenía a Kyle, pero en aquel momento, uno de perdida para el pelirrojo, ella debía de ser su apoyo, no visceversa.

De todas maneras, ella continuaba adherida a la mano del pelirrojo, mirando hacia la caída, en aquel momento había una pendiente demasiado inclinada para escalarla debajo de ellos, debían estar muy cerca de cruzar la montaña. Debajo de ellos en ese momento donde el sol debería estar a la mitad de su recorrido diario (De no ser por las grisaceas y cargadas nubes), ella percibió movimiento en la parte baja.

-Un momento…-ella miró hacia esa parte con interes-Creo que vi algo…-y dejo de ver la pendiente para remarcar el hecho que había algo ahí abajo.

-Yo no veo nada…-en cambio Kyle se puso a su lado para mirar mejor, entrecerrando los ojos y entonces vio algunas siluetas en la parte más baja de la montaña-Parece que veo algo…-se adelantó un poquito para forzar más su vista.

Stan y Ike tambien mirarón para comprobar la amenaza, estaban justo encima de una piedra con una rama gruesa, muerta, seca y grande saliendo de la montaña, parecía imposible que alguno de esos animales los hubieran seguido hasta ahí, pero incluso desde su vista obstruida eran visibles los movimientos de los arbustos en la parte baja. Kenny no desaprovechó esa oportunidad para acercarse sigilosamente a los dos, fue en ese momento, cuando el incidente del mediodia ocurrió. Un incidente donde se dieron cuenta de algo terrible.

-¡Ahhhhh!-el grito fue fugaz, pero potente.

Para suerte de todos, Kyle tenía unos reflejos excepcionales, y pudo sujetarse de un borde, se encontraba en una caída de casi cinco metros antes de tocar una superficie de piedras duras, despues le tocaba rodar por ese terreno hasta la base de la montaña, directamente hacía las fauces de los raptores. Pero Kyle negó ese destino sujentadose al borde por mero milagro.

Bebe lo socorrió inmediatamente agachondese para tomarlo de su brazo izquierdo, Stan no fue menos adelantandose hacia él para hacer lo mismo. Entre ambos ayudaron a Kyle para que este no cayera a su muerte segura. A pesar de ser pequeño, Kyle representaba un peso importante para ambos, estaban agotados, hambrientos y sedientos. Pero decididos a ayudar a su amigo. Y así paso, con todas sus energías entre los dos, combinadas con las de Kyle, lograrón levantarlo nuevamente.

La paz duró pocos segundos porque a sus espaldas se cometió otro terrible crimen. El cual fue visto por los ojos de Kyle, los siguientes momentos nunca los olvidaría.

Ocuerrieron muchas cosas demasiado rapido, un Ike gritando y con la más pura expresión del horror reflejada en su rostro, a la vez que sus pies parecían alzarse en el aire, en lugar de estar fijos en la tierra. Un Kenny con sus brazos extendidos y una sonrisa combinada con lágrimas, a pesar de todo su mirada mostraba confusión. Un grito de dolor lanzado por Bebe con el nombre del canadiense, y la misma chica, dejando a un lado al inmovil y palido Kyle, para acercarse más al borde. Un enfurecido Stan que tambien se levantó y dejó a su amigo devastado para salir corriendo directamente hacia Kenny. Todo rastro de amabilidad que alguna vez hubiera existido se había extinguido, y sus ojos solo podían ser comparados a los de un mismo demonio. Esa mirada no hizo más que acobardar a Kenny, quien dio media vuelta y salió corriendo.

Así de facil y rapido, en un par de segundos. Todo el mundo de Kyle se había sido tirado por la borda. Su hermano, su hermanito… Su cerebro no lo podía precesar, se negaba a hacerlo.

Algo estaba mal, era imposible, Kenny nunca, Kenny jamas…Y sin embargo lo hizo, y él lo había visto haciendo tan vil acto. Tan espantoso y terrible, tan mosntruoso. Ya no sentía pena por Kenny, ya no sentía nada bueno por uno de sus mejores amigos de la espalda, había sido apuñalado, traicionado. De la peor manera posible, como si no le bastase con el odio que le guardaba por haber hecho lo mismo con su padre. Y la compasión del arrepentimiento. Todo ese torbellino de emociones explotó en la más terrible de las iras. La vengativa, junto al dolor profundo de lo que acababa de ver.

Pero si Kyle tan solo no se hubiera concentrado en ver a Kenny escapando, siendo perseguido por Stan (Sin mucho éxito). Si tan solo no estuviera quieto como una estatua, en estado de shock. Si tan solo hubiera virado un poco hacia abajo su vista. Entonces, solo entonces, se hubiera dado cuenta que Bebe le gritaba como lunatica desde el borde de la caída.

Le tocaba entonces a ella resolver esa situación sola. Pues bien, para alivió de ella (y futuramente para Kyle) Ike no había caído del todo hacia el vacío, tampoco había rodado mortalmente herido por una colina de rocas, y mucho menos acabado en las fauces de los raptores.

No, no y no. Ike Broflovski, sin embargo, se encontraba en la peligrosa situación de que eso ocurriese. No se encontraba en lo absoluto a salvo, cualquiera podría calificar su situación como lo contrario de a salvo. Pero al igual que Bebe, contaba con una esperanza, una minima esperanza para seguir adelante.

Su cuerpo había caido encima de la rama muerta y gigante que había obstruido su visión de los raptores. Y si el tiempo hubiese sido seco, tal vez Ike no hubiera sentido que se resbalaba cuando, sorprendio y agradecido de todo corazón por su suerte, intentó ponerse en pie. En cambio, ese pequeño acto con el agua nutriendo la falta de fricción, permitió que su pie se deslizara libremente por la rama y luego colgara hacia la nada. El momento fue tal que sus dos pies no tardaron en caer. Pero él no se rindió y se sujetó con mayor fuerza sobre la rama muerta.

-¡KYLE BROFLOVSKI!-era Bebe la que gritó y movió a la fuerza a su novio, los truenos rompían los timpanos, pero no tanto como el grito agudo de Bebe, seguido de una cachetada al inexpresivo referido, eso último hizo que un aotrmentado e infeliz Kyle se dignará a verla-¡SIGUE VIVO!-le gritó Bebe casi forzandolo a levantarse de golpe.

Uno o dos segundos fueron los necesarios para que el corazón de Kyle pudiera latir con rapides, y para que el peso en su estomago volviera a ser inexistente. Su hermano continuaba con vida. Aunque parecía imposible, imposible era que los dinosaurios andaran entre el mundo de los vivos. Imposible era que él moviera sus pies, y que su mirada se cruzara con la de su hermano.

Se permitió un momento para sonreír, antes de volver a escandalizarse, su hermano estaba a salvo, pero no por mucho tiempo si no actuaba en ese mismo instante.

-¡¿Qué haremos?!-le gritó a Bebe, ella parecía igual de alterada que él, pero tambien confundida.

La rama en cuestión se encontraba a tan solo un metro y medio debajo de ellos, pero Ike se encontraba hasta la orilla de esta sujetado, creando que esta se comenzará a inclinar hacia abajo e imposibilitando que se moviera.

-Yo bajare…-dijo finalmente Bebe-Tu me sostienes…

-¡No yo lo haré!-le contradijo Kyle negandose totalmente.

Bebe parecía enojada, porque sabía que ella debía hacer eso, Kyle estaba temblando lo suficiente para no poder sostenerse por el equilibrio. Ella por su parte sentía sus piernas como gelatina, pero sabía que era la que debía de hacer esa peligrosa labor. Así que acarició el rostro de Kyle y lo empujó al lado contrario para que chocara contra la roca. Ella aprovechó esos momentos de distracción para acomodarse en la posición de caer con la entrepierna en la rama. Se preparó para el dolor un segundo y se dejo caer.

Fue una caída extremadamente rapida, y a su vez aun más dolorosa. Sentía como un terrible dolor la invadía en la zona golpeada. Por no mencionar que aun faltaba el escape de esa terrible situación.

-Ike…Dame…La mano.-no tardó en pedirsela al menor, y este se la concedió, arriesgandose por un momento a caer a las fauces de la montaña.

Ike y Bebe estuvieron sujetos de la mano, la chica aferrandose a la roca en su espalda, y el contrario a la rama sobresaliente. Todo parecía que iba a terminar en buen puerto, cuando se escuchó el sonido de madera crujiendo. Los ojos de ambos se abrieron de par en par y sus miradas voltearon arriba. Kyle se encontraba ahí, parado, sin saber que hacer, impotente y aterrado. Todo lo que le importaba estaba al borde del abismo. A segundos de una cruel muerte. Y él, él era incapaz de hacer algo que no fuera mirar. La rama volvió a crujir entonces.

Kyle no lo dudo ni un momento, se arrodillo y tomó a Bebe de la mano con la cual la chica no había tomado al canadiense.

Durante un segundo se permitieron soñar. Durante un segundo se permitieron creer que todo estaba bien. Pero la realidad no es un mundo feliz, no tiene soma para relajar el alma cuando se quiera. Ni busca que los buenos triunfen. La realidad solo existe como el resto del mundo. Y solo es concebida como los humanos la conciben.

La rama finalmente cedió por el peso de Bebe, y sintió como todo el peso de su cuerpo caía hacia abajo por la fuerza de la gravedad. Ella casi quería sentir el dolor, de no haber sido por que Kyle la había sujetado, ella y Ike estarían rodando muertos por el terreno montañoso. Aun así, la mano de Kyle no era el mejor lugar para estar sujetados. No por lo menos si el peso de ambos era apenas aguantado por el pelirrojo que se detenía con fuerza y se mostraba rojo del esfuerzo.

-¡Ike trepa sobre mí!-le gritó Bebe al canadiense obligando al niño que le agarrara la pierna.

El chico que apenas y se sujetaba de la pierna de Bebe no lo pensó dos veces, y la obedeció. Comenzó su rapido proceso de subir, tomando el cuerpo de Bebe como si de una escalera se tratase. Finalmente cuando sus rostros estaban a una altura similar, era el momento en que Ike tenía que sujetarse de Kyle y trepar con fuerza. El dolor implicado para Kyle fue tal que su cuerpo pazó de intentar levantarlos a ambos, a directamente caer pegado al suelo barroso del borde.

Pero su pie piso falsamente un apartado de la blusa de Bebe, Ike estaba a punto de resbalar, y se aferró a uno de los brazos de Kyle con sus dos manos. El chico canadiense presa del panico intentó trepar por ahí y dejar de lado a Bebe, provocando solo que Kyle tuviera que cargar con el peso de cada uno por brazo.

Kyle estaba rojo por el esfuerzo monumenta que estaba realizando, el dolor no solo mental de saber que la vida de las únicas dos personas vivas que le importaban estaba a su total cuidado. Sino tambien uno físico terrible, despues de todo, él nunca había sido atletico, y soportar el peso de ambos era casi como sentir que estaba intentando levantar una roca de muchos metros.

Kyle sin embargo luchaba, luchaba para hacer que los dos se levantaran. Para que Ike y Bebe estuvieran a su lado, lo abrazaran, le agradecieran por salvarles la vida… Pero tuvo que tomar aire despues del primer intentó, lo había dejado extremadamente agotado, y cada vez más incapaz de continuar sosteniendolos a ambos.

Bebe y Ike lo supieron por la mirada que tomó, era una de tristeza en su más puro estado. Kyle miró primero a Ike, sus ojos se cruzaron y fue como si en un segundo hubiese podido recordar todos esos años juntos, con sus padres, sonriendo, sanos y salvos. Cosas que parecían ser los antonimos perfectos de los acontecimientos del último mes. De su brazo izquierdo se sujetaba con ambas manos Bebe, ella le miraba con una mirada que estaba tan llena de suplica y terror, que juro que nunca había podido ver tan reflejado el rostro de una persona al borde del mayor de los dolores…

-¡POR FAVOR!-lloraba Bebe a todo pulmón-¡NOS CONOCEMOS DESDE NIÑOS! ¡KYLE! ¡PORFAVOOOOR!-lloraba, a todo pulmón-¡MIS PADRES ME ESTAN ESPERANDO! ¡MI MAMI ME ESPERA! ¡NO ME HAGAS ESTO POR FAVOR!-rogaba por su vida.

Ella ya no era Bebe Stevens, no por lo menos una racional, ella pataleaba, se forzaba por poder poner ambos pies pegados en la montaña, pero el terreno estaba tan resbaloso y cada vez que lo hacía solo lograba soltare un poco más de la mano de Kyle. Mano que era lo único que la mantenía con vida.

En cambio Ike, no luchaba, solo se sostenía con fuerza, como esperando que Kyle tomara la decisión, el pequeño solo sabía, que fuese cual fuese, no le gustaría en lo absoluto. Y el llanto que corría de su rostro le impedía comunicarse de otra manera.

Kyle logró mirar nuevamente a los ojos a Bebe, ella le rogaba, le gritaba cosas como "Yo te amo" o "¡No me puedes hacer esto!" incluso llegaba a amenazarle. Sus gritos de histeria eran cada vez menos entendibles, pero su desesperación se volvía más potente, incluso un ataque de histeria hubiera sido menos doloroso de ver. Kyle tenía que admitir algo. Él tambien la amaba, la quería a su lado por la eternidad, juntos enfrentando las adversidades, amandose, teniendo hijos con ella, educarlos, y hacerlos que crezcan en un mundo feliz. Un mundo que su mente ya era incapaz de formar.

-¡No!-se negó Ike forcejeando-¡SUELTAME A MI! ¡ME LO MEREZCO! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NUNCA TE LO PERDONARE! ¡NUNCAAA! ¡NUNCA!

Pero la decisión de Kyle ya estaba hecha, y sujetó con mayor firmeza su brazo derecho, prohíbiendo que Ike se soltara. Y cuando comenzó a soltar la mano de Bebe, esta se aferró con ambas manos a su antebrazo, negandose a lo que estaba pasando, negandose a la decisión que Kyle estaba tomando. Y gritaba, despesperada e iracunda. Gritaba negaciones, insultos crueles y viles, que perforaban el alma de Kyle. Insultos que al final de cuenta no iban a importar, que iban a tener final.

Miró entonces el rostro de su padre y madre, diciendo: "Cuida a Ike". Y ya no hubo otra decisión.

-Yo tambien te amo...-dijo Kyle moviendo su mano de un lado a otro para que ella lo soltara.

Y solo con ese movimiento lo logró.

Bebe Steven soltó la mano de Kyle, su mirada de sorpresa era tal cual la que Kyle debería estar teniendo. Ambos se mirarón a los ojos mientras el cuerpo de Bebe Steven caía. Ella no le miraba ni con rabia, ni con alegría. No miraba a Kyle con nada no fuera sorpresa y tristeza.

A pesar de que su caída no duro más que un par de segundos, para ambos fue como una eternidad. Una eternidad donde pudieron permitirse pensar en un futuro que jamas tendrían, una vida que solo era un sueño.

Si Bebe se enojó o no con Kyle, eso ya nadie más lo supo. Ella solo sintió un tremendo dolor recorrer su espalda cuando chocó contra la superficie empinada de la montaña.

Kyle pudo escuchar el choque del cuerpo, pudo escuchar como varios huesos eran rotos al instante, pudo ver nuevamente como uno de los seres que más amaba dejaba su existencia en este mundo. Pudo ver su corazón ser desecho en mil pedazos.

Y todo hubiera sido lo suficientemente devastador con eso, pero las leyes de la física eran indiferentes a si Kyle ya había visto demasiado o no. Tal vez hubiera sido mejor que no siguiera mirando, pero él lo hizo. Observó como el cuerpo de Bebe rodaba colina abajo, chocando contra piedras constantemente, pero siempre cayendo y haciendo sonidos que harían estremecer hasta al más fuerte de los seres humanos por compasión.

El cuerpo magullado y destrozado de Bebe Stevens, irreconocible desde esa altura, era sin duda alguna el futuro bocadillo de aquellos animales que estuviesen escondidos en los arbustos. Pero eso no importaba. Lo único que importaba eran los gritos de Ike, gritos que estaban lejos de pedir por ayuda.

-¡ERES UN MONSTRUO! ¡ASESINO! ¡ASESINO!-gritaba a todo pulmón el canadiense-¡ELLA NO SE LO MERECÍA! ¡ELLA NO…!-su rabia parecía superar el hecho de que su vida dependía completamente de su hermano.

A pesar de que Ike se encontraba agitandose con violencia con ansias de probar la dulce muerte, ansias de dejar de sentir la culpa de la muerte de Bebe. Porque era su culpa despues de todo, si él no hubiera estado en peligro de muerte, ella continuaría viva, ella continuaría sana. Pero en cambio, ella estaba muerta, tan muerta como Karen, o su madre y padre. Incapaz de volver a razonar, o pensar. Muerta a manos de su enamorado, muerta por su propia esperanza que veía en las manos de un cruel asesino.

Pero si por la mente de Ike pasaban esos horribles pensamientos mientras Kyle terminaba de subirlo. Y sobre todo cuando lo sujetó, abrazó y comenzó a sollozar con grandes gritos de dolor sobre el pecho de su hermanito. La mente de Kyle sin embargo, se encontraba en peor estado. Incapaz de mantener un pensamiento por su cuenta, incapaz de sentir nada que no fuera el más puro de los dolores.

Kyle la había soltado.

La había enviado directamente a su propia muerte.

Su hermano Ike lo miraba con repugnancia, ¿Cómo no?

Era el ejecutor de Bebe Stevens, la había apuñalado y traicionado a sangre fría.

Era un sucio, un cobarde, un monstruo decrepito que merecía las peores condenas.

Era un asesino.

Y siempre lo sería.

 _ **Continura…**_

 **Na.-Bueno, quiero que sepan que Bebe era de mis personajes favoritos. Y esto esta como recordatorio, cualquiera puede morir de cualquier manera (¿) Espero les haya gustado como quedó. Por motivos escolares, tendre que dejar de ser tan detallista con la narrativa, y tal vez intente acelerar las cosas para acabar sí o sí en el cap 35. Por lo menos, la historia principal.**

 **Bueno, muchas gracias por leer (El restraso se debió a la escuela), y en fin, nos vemos dentro de poco.**


	31. El Amor de una Madre

_**Jurasick Park 2**_

 **Capítulo 31 El amor de una madre**

 **Brittany POV**

Ese…Ese no era Butters. Eso era lo único que pasaba por mi mente, mi primito era incapaz de tener esa mirada lunática, era incapaz de hablar de esa manera. Y no porque fuera débil, sino porque él era bueno, es bueno.

Pero, ¿Qué se puede definir como bueno y malo en este lugar? Y es ahí donde encuentro mi principal problema con la situación. Todo mi interior me dice que lo que Butters planea es incorrecto, que no lo diferenciaría del monstruo al que planea dañar, sería un asesino.

Butters no es un asesino, pero tampoco era un mal primo.

Desde que tengo memoria nosotros siempre nos visitamos unos a otros, él viniendo a nuestro hogar, y nosotros incluso nos mudamos un tiempo a su pueblo South Park. Y durante todos esos años Butters fue bueno, moralmente hablando. Pero todo cambio un par de años atrás, cuando en un accidente Butters se dio un fuerte golpe a la cabeza, durante semanas conservó esa doble personalidad de Caos, una personalidad detestable y espantosa en todo sentido, inconsciente del sufrimiento que causaba en sus amigos y poco preocupado por su familia como lo era Butters. Si bien sí que se preocupaba por si estábamos bien, a él no le interesaba en lo absoluto las emociones.

Aquella vez fue la primera que se transformó en ese monstruo terrible. Esa doble personalidad incapaz de pensar por encima de los musculos, esa personalidad agresiva que era todo lo que mi primito no era, un demonio salvador.

Porque sí, Caos era un salvador, por lo menos lo fue durante la isla Sorna. Un golpe en la cabeza apenas entramos a la isla, y después de un par de días inconsciente Butters ya no se encontraba entre nosotros, sino ese temible ser que se hace llamar a sí mismo como Caos.

¿Es bueno por ser un salvador y castigador? ¿O era malo por no ser amable y pronto un asesino?

No puedo yo decirlo, no quiero yo decirlo, no creo poder decirlo. Yo siempre fui educada con el concepto del bien, ante todo. Pero en aquel momento ¿Qué era bueno? ¿Vivir? ¿Vengarse?

Maldito Jack, puto Thomas.

Jack…Jack… Eduard y Jack. Hermanos, los hermanos siempre están juntos, los hermanos se apoyan, los niños son demasiado inocentes como para entender la muerte, los mayores siempre saben lo que está bien. Mentiras, mentiras, y más mentiras.

Una vida llena de mentiras, eso es lo que yo tengo y eso es lo que nadie quiere admitir. Los hermanos no son inseparables, la muerte nos arrebatara del cuidado de nuestros hermanos o su cuidado. Lo niño podemos entender lo que significa la muerte, yo puedo entender que nunca los volveré a ver… Y los adultos no son sabios que siempre saben qué hacer, la mayoría son unos idiotas asustadizos cuando llega la hora de la verdad.

-¡¿QUÉ HACES TU AQUÍ?! ¡DEBERÍAS ESTAR MUERTO!-gritó Caos tomando al idiota de Thomas por el cuello de su camiseta rota-¡MUEEEERTO!-lo agitó en el aire con fuerza.

-¡Apártate HIJO DE PERRA!-gritó Thomas empujando para evitar el agarre, consiguiendo nada en el proceso, su fuerza no era nada comparada a la de Caos.

-¡¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A DIRIGIRME LA PALABRA?!-gritó aún más molesto Caos-¡¿ES QUE NO TE BASTA CON LO QUE NOS HAS HECHO?!-y levantó el cuchillo en el aire.

-¡NO!-gritó entonces mi tía Linda tomándolo del brazo y lanzándose encima suya.

-Mama, ¿Qué crees que haces?-al parecer eso había impactado a Caos, yo me quede observando todo desde atrás.

-Estoy haciendo lo que debí hacer hace mucho tiempo.-contestó mi tía con rudeza y lágrimas marcadas.

-¿Y qué crees que es lo que tú harás?-le preguntó Caos despectivamente tratando de deshacerse de su agarre.

-¡Estas castigado!-gritó ella-¡Tu volverás a ser Butters y dejaras de lado toda esta farsa porque mi hijo no es un bastardo asesino! ¡Mi hijo es bueno! ¡Mi hijo nunca hablaría así! ¡Tú no harías nunca esto! ¡TU! ¡TU….! ¡TU NO ERES BUTTERS!-le gritó con rabia y fuego en los ojos.

Hubo un silencio solo interrumpido por un Thomas que luchaba en contra del agarre de Caos. Un silencio que representaba lo que todos pensábamos, mi tía se tapó la boca, yo solo miraba a ambos con temor Y Caos parecía tremendamente sorprendido.

Después de varios segundos este comenzó a reír maniáticamente, su risa penetraba la espesa selva y los arbustos más lejanos como una risotada fría y cruel, yo miraba todo eso aterrada por el destino del cuchillo, ya que este había pasado de apuntar a Thomas hacia mi tía, eso me hizo temblar.

-Jejeje, sí, yo no soy Butters.-dijo él con malicia-Soy Caos.-y sin previo aviso movió su puño donde agarraba el cuchillo y empuñó el arma en la pierna de Thomas causando un grito por su parte cargado de insultos.

Aterrada intente moverme, pero mis piernas no respondían, mi cerebro estaba paralizado. Yo deseaba verlo sufrir, pero nunca quise hacerle daño, no quería tampoco que Butters se deshumanizara para hacerle daño…Y, sin embargo, la sonrisa en mi rostro desmentía todos mis sentimientos.

-¡NO!-mi tía le golpeó en la espalda, pero este ignoró cada pequeño golpe.

-¡Este soy yo mami! ¡Mira!-dijo a la vez que sacaba con violencia el cuchillo y lo volvía a arremeter a la mano derecha de Thomas, logrando hacerle un corte limpio, mi tía intentó mover su brazo, pero Caos ni se inmuto.

-¡Butters!-gritaba ahora dando golpes con sus puños en la espalda.

-¡Deberías estar orgullosa, esto es lo que tu creaste!-dijo a la vez que sacaba el cuchillo y lo levantaba para clavarlo justo en el pecho-¡¿No es así mami?! Tu y ese perdedor no fueron capaces de protegerme en mis momentos de necesidad…-susurró meditando-¡Pero ya no importa! ¡Por su incompetencia Jack está muerto! ¡Porque prefieren el bien moral antes del bien por la supervivencia! ¡Es por eso que estoy aquí!-gritó mirando a tía Linda con una sonrisa espantosa-¡Porque son débiles, porque no saben qué es lo que necesitan para sobrevivir!-dijo haciendo que el brillo del cuchillo aumentara en su mano sangrante-¡No necesitan un asesino entre ustedes!-y después concentró su mirada a Thomas-¿Una última palabra hijo de puta?

Thomas guardaba silencio y miraba el cuchillo con lágrimas marcadas y sangre saliendo de sus heridas recién hechas.

-Butters…-habló entonces

-¡Mi nombre no es BUTTERS!-gritó enojado-¡BUTTERS ESTA MUERTO!

-No lo está.

-¡CALLATE, NO ME OBLIGUES A LASTIMARTE!-y el cuchillo volvió a apuntar a mi tía-¡Cierra tu puta boca mama!

-Pero tienes razón…Hijo…-ella sonrió con sinceridad-¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?-se llevó una mano a la cabeza y tomó la mano donde tenía el cuchillo con suavidad moviendola directamente hacia donde estaba Thomas, la sonrisa de Caos era bastante grande, era una de satisfacción.

-Gracias por entender.-dijo Butters permitiendo que él y mi tía sostuvieran el arma juntos-Se merece el castigo…-dijo ahora soltando unas lágrimas y mirando nostálgico el suelo.

-Sí.

-Él…Él lastimo a Jack…Lo mató.

-Lastimó a muchos más.-correspondió mi tía aferrando con más fuerza el cuchillo, lista para acertar el golpe letal sobre el pecho de Thomas y abrazando a Butters del cuello con lágrimas de alegría-Pero va a pagar todo el daño que nos ha hecho a todos.

-Te quiero mami.-dijo él con la voz de Butters, y durante un segundo me permiti sonreír, que por más enfermizo que eso sonara, íbamos a volver a ser una familia.

-Yo también te quiero hijo.-dijo ella apretando el puño.

Ambos apretaron el puño mientras Thomas suplicaba en silencio. Rezaba. Él rezaba, pero no parecía suplicar por él…

-…por favor cuida a mi mama, a Tammy, perdónalos…-sus labios apenas eran leíbles y se confundían con el llanto continuo de sus ojos.

Rezar era bueno, pero él no era una persona buena. ¿Eso volvía su acto aún más perverso o buscaba acaso redimirse? ¡NO! ¡No se podía redimir de tan terrible acto! ¡No tenía derecho al perdón por lo que le hizo a Jack! Pero al mismo tiempo ver su rostro, pensar que dentro de poco moriría, me aterraba…No quería ver sus cuencas vacías, no quería ser responsable indirecta de la muerte de Thomas. Porque eso no sería algo bueno, eso sería convertirme en su igual, alguien que solo dejo que un monstruo le arrebatara la vida a un ser humano indefenso.

Y aunque levante mi mano en un intento para hacer algo, para evitar que los monstruos de mi familia mataran a un inocente, pero era demasiado tarde, el cuchillo fue enterrado en el pecho y la sangre comenzó a brotar.

Lancé un grito de horror.

 **Fin Brittany POV**

Thomas sintió como si su vida pasara frente a sus ojos, pensó en su madre, pensó en Tammy, pensó en Jack. Pensó en muchos amigos que había visto morir, y lloró. Lloró profundamente, intentando pensar alguna manera de escapar, pero su pierna ardía como si el averno mismo se hubiera creado ahí, por no decir que no sentía muy bien el movimiento de su mano derecha. Como última opción intento rezar, intentó disculparse ante la providencia de sus más horribles pecados, aunque sea solo para conseguir el perdón que ni él mismo se podía dar.

Finalmente, el cuchillo se enterró en el pecho.

Thomas lanzó un grito fatal de horror y dolor. Por su cabeza miles de terribles imágenes pasaron a la vez que sentía el terror puro envolviéndolo. Y entre las miles de imágenes había una que parecía decidida a permanecer, sus ojos mirando hacia el cuerpo de un casi desmayado Jack.

-¡Lo siento AMIGO!-gritó a la vez que soltaba el cuerpo y sentía que su cuerpo ganaba agilidad, pero su alma ganaba un peso terrible, había perdido su humanidad y a su amigo.

Thomas no volteó atrás, no vio como Jack era zarandeado de un lado a otro por el dinosaurio de manera violenta, no vio los miembros de su amigo cubrir toda esa selva. Pero lo escuchó, escuchó el sonido de la sangre cubrir el suelo. Por más débil que fuera, y aunque los sonidos del dinosaurio fueran mayores, él creía haber escuchado el horror. Ese sonido es el que ahora volvía a escuchar, pero a una distancia mucho más cercana.

Así como también creyó haber escuchado que un cuchillo entraba en su pecho. Pero el dolor no estaba, ¿Había ya sucumbido al dolor tanto que su cuerpo por piedad le había permitido no sentir el dolor? ¿Estaba ya muerto y aquellas voces de su cabeza era solo su cerebro tardando en apagarse?

No, él aún podía mover el brazo, o por lo menos eso sintió. Él podía sentir su respiración, y podía sentir a su corazón latir, acelerado, pero latiendo. Se atrevió a abrir los ojos, y ahí estaban, ambos Stotch mirándolo entre lágrimas, tanto Caos como Linda, solo que la expresión de sorpresa de Caos era mayor.

Thomas miró entonces a su pecho buscando el cuchillo, y si bien goteaba sangre, esta no provenía del cuerpo de Thomas. Al voltear de donde goteaba la sangre encontró que efectivamente el cuchillo filoso había atravesado el cuerpo de alguien, pero no el suyo.

 **Caos POV**

Mire hacía mi pecho…Perra lista.

Mi mama había desviado la trayectoria del cuchillo con toda su fuerza al momento de la caída y había logrado que ella y yo claváramos el cuchillo en mi pecho. Ni tiempo me dio a sonreír, solo pude ver al imbécil de Thomas abrir los ojos de par en par antes de que un chorro de sangre saliera de mi boca… Dio en los pulmones…

Una sonrisa de sangre se marcó en mi boca mientras yo caía sobre el cuerpo de Thomas, sin fuerzas para sostenerme ya y volviendo a vomitar más sangre. Apenas y lograba procesar el dolor de tener el cuchillo ahí, sentirlo rasgar mi interior cada vez que mi metabolismo intentaba respirar. Sensación que no sabía ni yo mismo como era que la procesaba, pero que lo estaba haciendo.

Cuando llegué al suelo apenas y tuve tiempo de recopilar toda la información de mi vida. ¿Qué era después de todo yo?

Yo soy Butters…Sí, pero no el Butters amable que había existido antes de las islas de dinosaurios, ese Butters murió junto a un terrible golpe en la cabeza. Y, sin embargo, yo era Butters. ¿Dónde estaba esa amabilidad? ¿Esa sonrisa jovial? Muerta y entre los restos del avión.

Cuando llegue a esta nueva isla fui un inútil, tanto así que busque a medida desesperada sentir que podía ser útil, combatiendo con la voz de lo que me quería convertir, haciéndome sentir que Caos era una amenaza a combatir. Pero Caos nunca volvió, porque nunca existió. Todo el tiempo fui yo.

Por eso no llore la muerte de Luis, por eso dispare a mi padre, intente matar a Thomas, y no intente calmar a Brittany después de que perdiera a sus dos hermanos, porque yo fui Caos, corrección, yo fui Butters. No el antiguo, el nuevo, el que había competido por el liderato contra Stan Marsh. El que debía de vencer raptores y muchas cosas más. Intente negar mis propias hazañas, pero eran mías y de nadie más, tanto las buenas como las malas.

Recordé por última vez a mis primos, a mi padre, a mi madre, a mi antiguo Team Rubio, a Stan, Kyle, Kenny, Eric, joder, incluso recordé a mi abuelita. Recordé a todos aquellos que habían sido importantes en mi vida, de una u otra manera. Y no pude evitar pensar la tristeza de que ya no podría despedirme de ninguno de ellos, pero me iba en paz en ese aspecto, no debía nada ninguno de ellos.

Entonces, ¿Por qué me di ese golpe la noche pasada en la cabeza? La respuesta era sencilla. Quería volver a ser Caos, porque yo no soy nada. No soy nada intentando hacer lo moralmente correcto, y ahora no seré nada si quiera existiendo, mi vida está a momentos de desvanecerse y yo apenas me doy cuenta sobre mi condición.

Esos momentos terribles que pasas con tu interior, momentos que te dicen "Existes y ya no". Eso era lo que evitaba al tratar de aclarar quién era yo, de decir finalmente la verdad antes de que mi cerebro dejara de funcionar y todos estos conocimientos míos se fueran. Necesitaba yo saber la verdad, por mí.

Y si la realidad era que yo era Butters, que nunca hubo un Caos, pero que Butters murió desde que lo golpeó una roca lanzada por un Rex, entonces vuelve mi pregunta: ¿Quién soy yo?

¿Qué era Caos? ¿Una doble personalidad maligna? Lo dudo, las dobles personalidades no nacen porque sí. ¿Un demonio que me poseía? Viendo que nadie me acompaña en mi pensar, no. ¿Yo?

¿Todo el tiempo Butters fue Caos? ¿Y ahora yo soy ambos lados de una misma moneda? ¿Es posible que realmente mi vida hubiera girado siempre de una sola cara, pero que en los últimos meses haya cambiado esta? ¿Por qué el contraste entre una y otra? Oh, preguntas de las que mi limitado tiempo no me permite contestar. Todos morimos, a todos nos llega nuestro momento, pero a ninguno le gusta pensar que va a morir. Sin embargo, yo solo puedo pensar en eso ahora que se me vuelve menos importante el resto de los pensamientos.

Y menos en estos momentos cuando comienzo a pelear contra mi pecho para evitar respirar ¿Cómo? ¡Respirando más fuerte!

…

…

Puta anatomía inútil.

Mire nuevamente hacia todos lados, desesperado, buscando un consuelo, una última y fugaz visión. Encontré la mirada de mama, y aunque la odiaba, y mi odio quedaría marcado para toda la eternidad. Ella me miraba con una sonrisa tan bondadosa, una sonrisa tan… Y entonces recordé que esa sonrisa era parecida a la mía.

Había heredado mi gran sonrisa de mama.

Buen momento para descubrirlo…Sobre todo ahora que los pensamientos comienzan a parecer blancos. De repente ya no importa si yo era Butters o era Caos, era un ser humano, más que eso, un ser vivo. Y mi vida estaba a milésimas de terminar, lo sentía; más bien, ya no sentía nada que no fuera mi cerebro y algunas pequeñas cosas. Dudo que en este estado sea posible encontrar salvación o nada que no sea…

Nada que no sea…

¿Qué no sea qué?

Comienzo a perder hilo de mi pensar, porque…Porque… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué?

¡NO ME NIEGO A MORIR!

Recuerda, recuérdame mundo, recuérdame si hay un puto Dios ahí afuera, recuerda quien soy: Soy Butters, no Caos. ¡Nunca hubo un Caos y Butters nunca murió! ¡Fui yo todo ese tiempo! Y…y…

…

…

¿Cuál tiempo?

¿Quién era Caos? ¿Quién era Butters?

Solo hay negrura…¿Qué es negrura? ¿Qué es el "qué"?

…

…

¿Qué es existir?

…

 **Fin Butters POV**

La confusión era grande, los ojos inmóviles de Butters miraban con una sonrisa característica suya directamente a su madre. De su pecho la sangre apenas y manaba y su latir era inexistente. El cadáver de Butters se encontraba en aquel momento boca arriba, movido por su madre para poder verlo directamente a los ojos, y encontrar ese momento en el cual sus ojos perdieran ese brillo que definía a un vivo de un muerto. Brittany gritaba horrorizada a la vez que sollozaba sobre un árbol, aferrándose con fuerza y apenas manteniéndose de pie. Linda miraba con una sonrisa calmada a su hijo mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por el rostro. Pero el rostro de confusión y horror de Thomas predominaba.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Thomas mirándola con la mano aun fija en el mango del cuchillo, ella sostenía la mano de Butters aún caliente, aunque Butters ya no aplicara fuerzas para sostener el mango del arma.

-¿Qué diferencia hay entre esto y matar un dinosaurio?-preguntó Linda apretando el cuchillo-Tu no mataste a Jack a sangre fría, huiste como un cobarde.-parecía dolida-Él lo dijo, no necesitamos un asesino entre nosotros.

-Pero yo soy un asesino.-dijo Thomas entre llantos.

-Eres un cobarde.-le dijo Linda mirándolo directamente a los ojos-Pero no un asesino…-parecía que le costaba a ella misma creer sus palabras.

-Máteme…Por favor…-dijo Thomas ahora entre llantos-¡MATEME! ¡NO PUEDO VIVIR CON ESTO! ¡PREFIERO MORIR!

Thomas no aguantaba la idea de que mereciera ser salvado, él quería vivir, sí. Pero sabía que merecía morir. Sabía que no tenía derecho sobre la vida de ningun ser vivo, porque era más bajo que los dinosaurios, mucho más bajo que los asesinos, casi equiparable a una lombriz. Sin embargo, seguía vivo, y quienes le importaban morían.

-No.-le contestó Linda-No te matare.-dicho esto le entrego el cuchillo en su mano donde aún escurría sangre-Será tu decisión.-respiro un par de veces-No mate a un monstruo para convertirme en uno.

Thomas entonces tenía la decisión de acabar con su vida, de dejar que todos sus pecados fueran pagados en el infierno. Pero in así parecía contento, tal vez porque matarse era la prueba máxima de desprecio a su alma, o tal vez porque era tan cobarde que no era ni capaz de matarse a si mismo. Así que cuando arrojó el cuchillo al suelo y se puso a llorar, Linda no se vio sorprendida. Por lo cual dedujo que la segunda opción era más viable.

Linda le ayudo a levantarse, se quitó su camiseta de cuadros y la enrolló en la herida de la pierna creando presión. Se apoyó en Linda para caminar, esta no se opuso, pero le hizo saber que ella no corría por dos. Thomas considero que era justo y entonces le tocó el turno de sentir lo que Jack sintió, depender totalmente de quien te ayuda a caminar.

La pequeña Brittany miraba toda esa escena mientras caminaba en frente de ambos, dirección a las montañas, cada vez más incapaz de hacer conexiones entre lo bueno y malo. ¿Acababa de ver una terrible escena de matanza? ¿O acababa de ver una hermosa escena de redención? ¿Qué era bueno en esa isla?

La pequeña no sabía contestar eso. Pero estaba segura que sus lágrimas no eran buenas.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.-Creanlo o no, esta escena se supone que debía ir en el cap pasado, pero considere grosero ponerla después de lo de Bebe, tanto como para una escena como para la otra. Aquí los dejo pensando un poco (Aunque deduzco que la mayoría ya tiene su opinión fija).**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, a mi me volvió a encantar. Y bueno, les agradezco por continuar leyendo. La promesa permanece en pie, 35 capítulos para que salgan de la isla. Ya vere como me arreglo los siguientes capítulos, pero esperen cosas grandes.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	32. Un río subterráneo

**_Jurasick Park 2_**

 **Capítulo 32 Un río subterráneo**

Wendy miraba preocupadamente de un lado a otro, sintiéndose insegura de lo que el porvenir le trajera, esperaba con calma el lugar por donde Stan había desaparecido, siempre volteando después de un par de minutos de silencio. El resto de sus compañeros supervivientes apenas y hablaban para algo más que no fuera lo necesario, o algún llanto que tuvieran que soltar. Notó que no era la única que miraba hacia aquel punto, también lo hacía una Shelley preocupada. Intentó acercarse a ella, pero no se sentía simplemente motivada, se abrazaba a si misma aterrada y esperando escuchar noticias de la vuelta de Stan, o la de Bebe. Ambos se fueron, y dejaron que ella se quedará ahí, impotente ante su debilidad.

Lo único que le agradaba pensar, es que a pesar de que el mediodía estaba cerca, cuando la tormenta bajara de intensidad, cosa que parecía podría ocurrir de un momento a otro, entonces irían naves a todo vapor para rescatarlos. Si en aquel momento se acabara la lluvia, estaría solo a unas horas de ser salvada, de volver a poner pie en un continente, y eventualmente, volver a South Park. Su hogar. De nuevo con sus padres, tomando todos los días la mano de Stan para darle fuerzas y superar todos los dolores que aquella isla les había dejado. Se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos, sonriendo por ese futuro cercano, por poder volver a poner un pie en la escuela y volver a respirar el añorado aire montañés por sobre el trópico. Quería estar segura, quería vivir, quería ser feliz. Tres condiciones que en la isla eran desconocidas.

Sus pensamientos ni siquiera pudieron evitar salir a flote, ya que varias lágrimas la abordaban de vez en cuando. Ni ella misma sabía porque lloraba, ¿La soledad? ¿La pérdida de todo su grupo de amigas? ¿Los traumas psicológicos que le afectarían durante toda su vida? ¿Los terribles recuerdos de múltiples encuentros cercanos a la muerte?

Era un misterio para ella misma su llanto, solo sabía que dejar salir un poco era como perder un gran peso de encima, ni siquiera tenía que pensar en Mark, Karen, Nichole o Patty para que el llanto fuera efectivo. No tenía porque recordar todas esas horridas muertes, solo lloraba por el simple motivo de hacerlo, para quitar ese espantoso dolor del pecho que la oprimía y aplastaba. Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para sí misma, o por lo menos este tiempo paso volando, porque al poco tiempo escuchó movimiento en unos arbustos cercanos.

-¡Por ahí!-gritó Wendy señalando los arbustos y preparándose para lo que posiblemente hubiera sido una pelea.

Todos voltearon hacia aquella dirección, preparados para la batalla, pero no fue su sorpresa menor cuando escucharon risas de ahí, risas que conocieron y les hizo sonreír.

-¡Linda!-gritó entonces Sharon saliendo desde su escondite, dejando por un momento sola a Ruby y corriendo para ver mejor el arbusto.

-¡Thomas!-gritó Tammy entre lágrimas de alegría e incapaz de moverse por temor a que fuera un oasis del desierto.

Linda Stotch salió entre los hierbajos, con un montón de sangre en sus ropas y un cuchillo en su mano, también sangrante. Caminaba torpemente y parecía tropezar por el llanto que expulsaba, detrás de ella, le seguía una Brittany si no igual de destrozada, peor. Su mirada vacía solo indicaba un profundo terror y miedo indescriptible. Por último, en la formación, y causante que Tammy saltara de su asiento, fue un herido Thomas, se sujetaba la pierna herida por perforación de un cuchillo filoso.

A pesar de todo, los pocos supervivientes se acercaron. Cartman se acercó a Brittany y la llevo arriba en silencio, el chico había aprendido a guardar silencio, y su habilidad para reconocer las situaciones graves le decían que debía alejarse de lo que iba a ocurrir ahí. El cuchillo ensangrentado más la pierna herida de Thomas...Los demás no tardarían en averiguarlo, pero la niña no merecía formar parte de esta pelea.

Fueron Bradley y Tammy los que se acercaron a un Thomas herido y traumatizado. Apenas y se movía o maldecía más allá de lo necesario.

-Thomas, por favor, soy yo, mírame.-le pidió Tammy amablemente-Thomas...-se asustó porque este la ignoraba y prefería mirar hacia abajo, susurrando insultos-Por favor, Thomas...-acercó su frente a la suya, y pude verlo a los ojos, esos ojos de sufrimiento eran mayores a los que alguna vez le haya tocado ver, y fue ahí cuando decidió dejarlo.

Bradley por otro lado, evito todo tipo de dialogo y lo primero que hizo fue tomar un poco de agua del arroyo y ponerla directamente sobre la herida de la pierna. Le pidió permiso a Tammy para aquella acción y espero para que esta sanara. Él estaba evitando pensar en otra cosa que no fuera sanar a Thomas, tal vez porque la verdad aquella vez dolería demasiado.

-Me alegra que estés bien...-Sharon se permitió llorar al hombro de su amiga por la felicidad de verla.

-A mi también...-dijo Linda entre llantos y volviendo más fuerte el abrazo, soltando el cuchillo para que cayera al suelo.

Wendy y Shelley miraron a Linda y luego al cuchillo, Wendy se acercó para reconocerlo, y lo hizo, era suyo. Era el que había llevado desde la anterior isla y que había sacado la noche pasada para luchar contra Caos, arrebatado por el mismo.

-¿Es lo que creo que es?-le preguntó Shelley procurando estar a una distancia segura del resto.

-Sí.-fue lo que le contesto Wendy-Se toparon con Caos...

-Pero no está con ellos...

-O tal vez quiere que creamos eso.-respondió Wendy mirando de uno a otro lado aterrada-Mantén la guardia alta.

-Es lo que hago mejor.

Sin más que decir, ambas se separaron, atesorando esa conversación.

Por su parte Cartman dejo a Brittany junto a Ruby, esperando que algo sucediera, pero ambas miraban el suelo, y este como no quería meterse en problemas serios, decidió que aquellas dos niñas necesitaban ayuda. Sin saber bien porque, él hizo lo que nunca se atrevió a hacer, sacar su instinto protector y sentarse entre ambas:

-En mis tiempos dos niñas se hubieran abrazado por volverse a encontrar.-dijo Cartman provocando que ambas, cansadas y adoloridas se recostaran sobre ambos hombros.

-En tus tiempos no había dinosaurios asesinos...-contestó Ruby.

-O gente que te lastimaba...-dijo entonces Brittany.

A Cartman de repente se le entraron las ganas de gritar a los cuatros vientos sus sospechas sobre el cuchillo, pero dejo pasar eso por alto porque necesitaba quedarse con las niñas, solo que no esperaba que estas fueran tan agresivas, que fueran directo al grano tan rápido.

-¿No son amigas?

-No.-contestó rápidamente Ruby.

-Lo dudo.-fue la respuesta de Brittany.

Ambas cortantes, ambas solo juntándose a Cartman por la calidez de un hermano mayor perdido y encontrado en cierta manera cuando este se había acercado y había pensado en ellas después de que muchos no pensaran en ellas, después de haber sido ignoradas en sentimientos y en persona por las circunstancias. Todo eso se daba a entender por su manera de mirar al resto. Cartman miraba furor en los ojos de ambas.

-No creo que les hubiera gustado mi generación.-dijo Cartman con total certeza-Es horrible, la de ustedes ya parrandea a su edad.

-Tuvieron más tiempo para vivir que nosotras...-dijo Ruby-¿Acaso crees que si llegamos vivas a South Park entonces será tan simple como que nos iremos a parrandear día y noche?-parecía furiosa y le dio un golpe a Cartman en su ya no tan voluminoso estómago.

Brittany prefirió demostrar con el silencio que estaba de acuerdo en la afirmación de Brittany.

-¿Y no habría algo mejor que eso?-le dijo Cartman ganándose una nueva mirada de desprecio por ambas-Digo, el alcohol, la diversión, la distracción a tus problemas...

-Eres pésimo para dar consejos.-le dijo Brittany cortante e interrumpiéndolo.

-Tengo que concordar.-dijo Ruby provocando que ambas se miraran y sonrieran por un momento antes de volver a voltear hacia abajo.

Cartman no dejó ese pequeño acto pasar desapercibido y decidió que estaba yendo en buen camino con sus actos.

-Pero es la verdad, ¿Creen que van a superar esto con un farsante imitador de médico que habla sobre enfermedades en la cabeza?-les preguntó Cartman con roña-Cuando llegue el momento de la verdad ustedes serán bebedoras expertas, sabrán si el wiski se acompaña mejor con limón o en una piña colada.

Ambas voltearon a verlo enojadas, ahora separándose del chico, mirándolo con asco.

-¿Qué crees que ganas con esto?-le preguntó Brittany con desprecio.

-Sí, ¿Crees que esto es un juego? ¿O qué tenemos que aguantar tus mierdas?-le dijo Ruby también enojada.

-Bueno señoritas, logre que ambas olvidaran un momento esas caras largas.-les contó Cartman causando que ambas se pusieran rojas de la vergüenza-¿Qué pasa? ¿Prefieren estar tristes?-de nuevo voltearon abajo-Miren, yo sé que es difícil...

-Tú no sabes nada...-dijeron ambas al mismo tiempo.

-¿No sé nada?-les preguntó Cartman con roña-¿No supe nada cuando vi a la mitad de mis amigos morir?

-Te burlabas de ellos...-le dijo Brittany.

-¿Y por eso no me importaban?-le respondió Cartman ahora con ciertas lágrimas.

-¿Este es otro de tus trucos baratos?-le preguntó Ruby sin saber si acercarse o no.

Cartman soltó tal risotada que hizo que ella se alejara aterrada, el llanto no tardo en volver. Ambas se miraban sin saber que hacer.

-Cartman...-intentó hablar Brittany, ignorando sus sentimientos momentáneamente-No quería...Lamento...

-Niñas, yo no sé cuanto puede o no doler la muerte de un hermano mayor...-dijo Cartman-Ni siquiera algo cercano o un hermano en general.-les explicó-Y sin embargo, tengo uno, y lo odio, eso se los puedo asegurar, pero en este momento daría todo por volver a ver aunque sea su rostro, para saber que la vida antes de todo esto fue real...-miró a las niñas un momento-Ahora, ambas serán hijas únicas, y déjenme les digo, apesta, y mucho.-hablo él provocando que ambas volvieran a sus hombros para llorar-Pero, es lo que sus hermanos hubieran querido, que salieran vivas, ¿No es así? ¿No es lo que hacen los hermanos? ¿Preocuparse unos por otros a pesar de todo?-preguntó a ellas con nostalgia.

Una vez dicho esto, ambas quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos, reflexionando sobre lo que Cartman acababa de decir, lo que el futuro les preparaba y la voluntad última de sus hermanos, que tanto se esforzaron por protegerlas. Cartman se los había recordado para hacerlas, si bien no sonreír, al menos lograr una emoción diferente a la tristeza que las había invadido.

A su vez, Sharon ponía al corriente de lo ocurrido a Linda, notaba que apenas la rubia le prestaba atención y siempre miraba por el camino donde había venido, al principio lo atribuyo a los relámpagos, pero no era eso, más bien como si esperara algo más, o alguien más. Sharon no tardó en comprender que posiblemente esperara a Butters, pero por más que detestara admitirlo, ella no quería que ese chico con su doble personalidad volviera.

-Y cuando vuelvan guiaremos las balsas de esta atracción por el tunel y huiremos hasta la playa, mientras tanto, deberías descansar, no deberían tardar mucho más en dar la vuelta a la montaña...-dijo ella tratando de tranquilizar a ambas.

-Lo veo justo Sharon.-dijo Linda dejándose caer en un lugar donde la lluvia daba en todo su esplendor y sintiendo como las gotas golpeaban su rostro en repetidas ocasiones.

Sharon se incomodó y se limitó a darle un par de palmadas a su amiga, no se sentía capaz de seguir hablando con ella, aunque buscaba su forma de apoyarla. Linda no pareció percatarse de este hecho.

-Linda…-interrumpió Wendy poniéndose frente a ella.

La mujer levantó la mirada temblorosa, como si su destino le hubiera llegado antes de tiempo, o hubiera visto algo espantoso de un momento a otro que la dejo moviéndose para evitar la petrificación. No hubo respuesta al llamado de Wendy mayor a lo mencionado.

-¿Linda?-se acercó ahora más directa Shelley y tratando de ayudarla a levantarse, pero esta solo se negaba.

De nuevo, solo la lluvia respondía a ambas.

-Linda…-intentó sonar amable Shelley dándole suaves golpes con la palma de su mano, sin resultado alguno-Linda…Linda…¡LINDA!-desesperada por la falta de atención la agito violentamente, ganando la atención de esta-¿Dónde conseguiste esto?-le preguntó Shelley señalando hacia un montículo de tierra.

Sobresaliendo de este pequeño espacio, más lodo que tierra, se encontraba un arma que tenía algunos tintes rojos atenuados por el paso del agua en su cuerpo filoso. Pero de todas maneras ese repugnante objeto, a ojos de Linda, estaba ahí, mirándola con una curva que parecía una sonrisa más aterradora que la de Caos. El sonido de los truenos detrás de ella solo ayudaba a su imaginación a crear peores escenarios posibles.

-Es un cuchillo…-habló ella temblando incluso en la voz, ambas supieron que no de frío-¿Por qué?

-Linda…-Wendy se detuvo como si fuera a explicar algo difícil-La última vez que lo vimos fue cuando Caos me lo arreba…

-¡NO DIGAS ESE NOMBRE!-gritó histérica la mujer con rabia en la mirada y a punto de lanzarse sobre Wendy, de no haber sido detenida por Shelley, la cosa hubiera podido descontrolarse.

Ese pequeño gesto no pasó desapercibido por el resto. Thomas la miraba con silencio, como esperando a que dictara una condena, sabía que se la merecía de todas formas; Tammy parecía notar esta tristeza, tanto así, que ni noto el grito de Linda, o le importo. Bradley, sin embargo, miró con celo a Linda, con lágrimas en los ojos, y habiendo escuchado la última frase de Wendy no tardó en deducir que las siguientes palabras las iba a odiar. Brittany se tapó los oídos, no quería oír a su tía, la odiaba, la detestaba con el alma, y su rostro de enfado sorprendió a Cartman y Ruby. La peli naranja se acercó y le dio el mejor abrazo que pudo, sin saber bien que ocurría, pero segura que ese grito no era nada bueno. Cartman miraba la escena mordiéndose el labio, Butters fue un cabrón como Caos, pero Kyle también fue un cabrón, y fue su amigo, él mismo era un cabrón y seguía hasta esa parte del trayecto. Sharon no pudo hacer más que horrorizarse y llevarse una mano a la boca.

Linda colgaba de Shelley, sin ganas de ponerse en pie o acomodarse. Esta solo la sujeto lo necesario, para que no lastimara a nadie más. Wendy por su lado había dado un salto hacia atrás, y había sacado una lágrima por el horror de ver a una adulta casi echándosele encima.

-Lo…Siento…-fue lo único que dijo, mirando a Wendy con unos ojos que reflejaban tanto o más dolor que el anterior sentido.

-Esta bien Linda, no…No debía hablar así…yo…-intentó justificarla Wendy.

-¡No está bien!-Shelley aplico mucha fuerza para evitar que se moviera-¡Nada lo está! ¡Nunca lo estuvo! ¡Nunca lo estará!-gritó a la vez que peleaba para soltarse del agarre de la grandulona-Ya no me importa nada…-dijo a la vez que se ponía de rodillas y comenzaba a lanzar el dolor que solo una madre puede soltar por medio del llanto.

Un dolor que todos no creían haber escuchado hasta ese entonces, uno tan puro y doloroso que les hacía sentir pésame verdadero en su interior. Un llanto que sobrepasaba la tristeza para entrar al terreno de la agonía, habían oído a muchos de sus amigos agonizar, sufrir los peores dolores imaginables, pero nunca habían escuchado ese llanto por parte de una madre, ese sollozo inconfundible y desesperado causado por el instinto materno.

Y Bradley se unió al llanto, alejándose de Thomas y sabiendo que lo inevitable paso. Intentó tomar fortaleza, intentó no sentirlo, sabía que ya no era Butters, que su Butters nunca había vuelto. Pero el dolor estaba ahí, la ira también. Le habían arrebatado a Butters, su Butters. No quería saber cómo, no quería saber cuándo, solo quería verlo de vuelta, quería volver a tenerlo cerca, sanar sus heridas, abrazarlo, tocar una de sus manos o simplemente sentir su tacto cálido. Bradley lo amaba de un modo platónico, poco secreto. Y tal vez era por eso que nadie se acercaba a preguntarle si estaba bien, sabían de antemano que no lo estaba. "¿Quién lo estaría si acabara de morir un ser querido?" se preguntó en un estado rabioso a si mismo, la falta de atención, la necesidad de recibir un abrazo, eso lo desesperaba y le hacía desear cada vez cosas peores.

Cartman escuchó la noticia y suspiró mirando al cielo, esperando que Butters todo solo fuera falso. Él no había entendido bien, nadie lo entendió, probablemente solo se ocultaba y de un momento a otro saldría de un arbusto. Esa sería una broma de mal gusto de las cuales sería capaz Caos… La simple imagen de Caos cerca suya, nuevamente, hizo temblar al chico de miedo, "Esa no es una gran pérdida" se dijo a si mismo, pensar que Caos ya no volvería le tranquilizaba, pero le hacía sentirse peor. Porque si Caos no estaba, por lo menos físicamente, eso significaba que Butters tampoco. Que su vecino, que conocía de toda la vida, se había ido. Y nunca volvería.

Ese sentimiento que aplastaba su pecho no era pena por Butters, sino propia "Aún tienes a tu madre en casa". Se dio ánimos a sí mismo, pero esos ánimos cada vez parecían desaparecer cuando una nueva víctima llegaba, ¿Y si él era el siguiente? ¿O Stan? ¿Kenny? ¿Kyle? Cuando se acercó a Karen no tardó mucho en que ella muriese, ¿Había entonces condenado a Ruby y Brittany a un destino terrible? ¿O era él el siguiente y en el fondo lo sabía? En el fondo Cartman sentía que su falta de contacto con los demás le causaría que, si lo dejaran atrás, no lo notaran tan fácilmente, o no tuvieran tanto problema en que él hiciera labores mortales. Quería ayudar, pero no suplicaba morir. Y en el fondo, sabía que su actitud pasiva era pura cobardía hacia su situación.

El resto le dedico varios minutos de silencio a Butters, su partida no solo los sorprendió a ellos tres, todos estaban verdaderamente dolidos. Porque, aunque todos odiaran el monstruo que termino hecho, todos amaban la persona que era antes y su buena actitud ante cualquier situación. Tal vez por eso para Tammy o Shelley eso era especialmente duro, Butters era bueno antes de las islas. Y ellas no, ellas eran, si bien no demonios, no tenían las mejores actitudes, sobre todo Shelley, o tomaban las mejores decisiones, como Tammy.

El silencio perduro un rato hasta que escucharon pasos acercándose a gran velocidad, acelerados y cansados al mismo tiempo. Eso solo podía significar algo, y todos, menos los recién adquiridos de vuelta miembros, voltearon esperanzados de encontrarse a Stan Marsh, o Kyle Broflovski, incluso a Bebe Stevens, de un momento a otro para que les dieran buenas o malas noticias. Pero el sonido acelerado de esos pasos solo indicaba que corría a toda velocidad, y eran pasos únicos, por lo que solo debía ser uno de ellos. La salida estaba abierta.

-¿Kenny?-preguntó Wendy con una ceja levantada y algo disgustada.

No era que le desagradara Kenny, aunque su actitud reciente le había hecho que perdiera el poco afecto que le tenía, de todos modos era hasta cierto punto comprensible su cambio de actitud por la pérdida de su hermana. Pero eso no significaba que ella no hubiera visto las miradas que le dedicaba a los Broflovski, como culpando a Ike de algo inevitable. Verlo bajar por las montañas a esa velocidad y con ese rostro no le trajo buena espina.

-¡Hey! ¡Muévanse! ¡Muévanse!-gritó a la distancia feliz, eso le gusto menos a Wendy.

-Kenny, amigo.-le trato de saludar Cartman, pero este paso de largo y fue directamente hacia el centro del grupo.

-Hay salida.-fue la única combinación de palabras que hizo que todos se animaran y comenzaran los preparativos con las balsas que quedaban de la atracción.

Estas las encontraron en un bodegón que estaba al lado del inicio de la atracción, todo este equipo apestaba a rayos, pero era mejor que ir andando por un río.

Unas de estas era una llanta para dos personas que usaron Tammy y Thomas. Mientras que otro era una balsa grande donde iban las niñas, Cartman, Kenny y las dos adultas. En una canoa dirigían la formación Shelley y Wendy, mientras que la solitaria llanta de Bradley cerraba la formación de ese grupo acuífero, aun pensando en Butters. Tomaron las pocas linternas que les quedaron.

-Creo que son unos doscientos dólares…-dijo Kenny mirando el precio de cada medio de transporte en un letrero metálico sucio y ladeado-Vaya timo, treinta dólares la llanta…

-No es momento de bromas.-le replico Wendy exigiéndole que tomara asiento, una vez Kenny lo hizo, tuvo una imperiosa necesidad de preguntar-¿Por qué a ti?

-¿Qué?

-Sí, ¿Por qué te mandaron a ti?-preguntó ella y todos voltearon a verlos.

-…-silencio por parte de Kenny.

-…-silencio por parte de Wendy.

-Era el que estaba menos cansado, Bebe seguía mala por la persecución de los raptors, Stan, no necesito explicarlo, estaba muy cansado y Kyle insistió en quedarse con Ike, se puede decir que su relación fue en picada durante el trayecto…-dijo con cierto deje que parecía incluso tener pésame.

Wendy notó el comentario de mal gusto final porque solo pudo notar el hecho que Stan estuviera tan cansado como para no volver o para que lo obligaran a descansar al menos. Eso le preocupo de sobre manera, y comenzaba a sospechar que el asma le estaba cobrando caro a su novio, cada vez respiraba más extraño, y ella seguía temiendo que de un momento a otro este dejara de respirar correctamente y ella no estuviera ahí para calmarlo.

Creyó la versión de Kenny, sobre todo porque Bebe y Kyle sabían de la situación de Stan, y si este entraba en crisis ellos le ayudarían.

Ella nunca sospecho que aquel engendro que iba en la balsa con las niñas, Cartman y las dos mujeres mayores le había mentido descaradamente. Ella no sabía que Stan sí que estaba agotado, y recostado en una roca, con falta de aire, mirando la dirección donde Kenny había escapado.

Stan se sentía deshidratado y no respiraba del todo bien. La persecución breve que intento hacer en contra de Kenny fue un fracaso total, dejándolo solo con un cansancio descomunal. Y, sin embargo, su sed de venganza seguía en pie. Ike era como un hermano menor para él, y su partida le rompía el corazón, y la impotencia de no vengarlo sacaba lágrimas acidas, de las que lastimaban sus ojos cansados.

La pequeña embarcación salió a flote por el río que atravesaba la montaña. Sin saber que el tamaño de la caverna era grande no por motivos turísticos, sino por una ruta continua que no fue cerrada tiempo atrás, porque el túnel originalmente era para mover libremente no lanchas. Kenny los había puesto en una bomba de tiempo.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.-Perdonen el retraso, mi licencia de Office se expiro y como soy legal tuve que esperar hasta que los de Telmex me mandaran el correo con la clave para reactivarlo (¿)**

 **Debe ser la excusa más original que habrán oído en su vida, pero es real.**

 **Por otro lado, recuerden que nadie aparte de Kyle y Ike saben lo de Bebe, o que Kenny traiciono, o de qué manera el cuchillo de Caos se llenó de sangre. Trabajé a partir de perspectivas, y me di cuenta que muchas cosas pasaron, que cuando lleguen su momento, pfff, doloroso será.**

 **Como tal vez notaron, este capítulo pretendía añadir el viaje por el río subterraneo, pero se me acabo el tiempo y la verdad, note que la historia se acerca cada vez más a su final (Suspira emocionado). No quiero arruinarles mucho, pero llevo esperando escribir algunas de estas cosas desde hace meses, si les gustaron las escenas de Butters y Bebe, créanme que les gustara lo que sigue.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


	33. La Serpiente en la tubería

_**Jurasick Park 2**_

 **Capítulo 33 La serpiente en la tubería**

 **Wendy POV**

La canoa que compartía con Shelley era bastante incomoda, tomando en cuenta que fue hecha para niños menores de quince años, y yo entraba ahí, pero Shelley tenía que dejar sus piernas afuera. De todas maneras, no era la peor conducción, podríamos haber estado como en la balsa grande, donde las dos niñas menores tenían que ir en el centro de esta balsa para que tuvieran espacio en los pies. Yo me dedicaba a dejar mi mano, aun con la herida que me dejo Caos al arrebatarme mi cuchillo, en el agua.

Me sentí afortunada cuando inicio el recorrido, al inicio el interior era iluminado por la luz solar que se colaba de la abertura de la caverna, pero cuando llegamos a un punto muy avanzado del interior de la montaña, llego el momento de usar nuestras linternas, pero como apenas y teníamos pocas, decidimos que lo más sabio era usarlas una a la vez, siendo la primera en ser usada la de la embarcación de Thomas y Tammy.

Para mi fortuna personal, ellos estaban a nuestro lado. Y pude permanecer tranquila por lo menos en el hecho de que mis ojos no iban a sufrir mucho de la falta de luz durante un rato. Fuera o no un sentimiento egoísta, me dio bastante igual, me tranquilizaba, y eso era algo que me faltaba. Siempre lo había hecho la presencia de Stan, ya sea perdidos en alguna selva recóndita o en una situación como la que nos ocurrió ayer con los dinosaurios de los ojos que brillan, encerrados en la oscuridad más profunda, sin luz alguna.

Deje esos pensamientos de lado cuando comencé a imaginar que a los lados aún se veían esas luces en movimiento y que se cerraban con prontitud apenas te percatabas de su existencia. Realmente solo eran efectos del reflejo de la luz en las paredes de la caverna tan oscura y vacía. Nos movíamos gracias a que el río descendía. De hecho, cada vez que veía esta atracción, se me hacía más una idea millonaria. Un recorrido por el interior desde una altura considerable de la montaña que rodea la isla, yendo inteligentemente hacia abajo para que la corriente del río impulsara las llantas o canoas siempre hacia una sola dirección.

El único problema posible era que la complejidad se encontraba en ir marcha atrás, puesto que si hubiéramos querido volver atrás, no hubiéramos podido. La corriente no era extremadamente fuerte, pero sí lo suficiente como para no poder dar marcha atrás fácilmente.

Voltee nuevamente a la fuente de luz, siendo esta sostenida por Tammy. Ella no miraba al frente, sino que se concentraba en voltear a Thomas, en silencio, como dejándolo que sufriera por su propia cuenta un dolor que había traído desde que volvió con nosotros.

¿Fue el hecho de ver muerto a Caos?

Porque sí, ese cuchillo, más el llanto de Linda, y el hecho de que Thomas siguiera vivo solo podía significar una cosa. Caos había muerto en algún punto desde que se separó de nosotros, hasta que lo encontró su madre. Posiblemente el llanto de Linda sea porque daño a Thomas, culpándole por Jack y Butters. Pero, esas eran apenas suposiciones, no podía yo preguntarles, esa no era mi prioridad. Sin embargo, el ver a Thomas y Tammy tan calmados y con miradas inexpresivas me dolía.

¿Así nos veíamos yo y Stan? Yo sabía que la tristeza era algo que no podíamos ocultar de nuestra vida ahora, pero el simple hecho de seguir adelante se volvía cada vez más pesado, más difícil, más retador. Hacía sentir que la pesadilla nunca terminaría y que estaríamos atrapados en la isla eternamente, sin oportunidad alguna de volver a tierra firme. Pero todos teníamos esperanzas. Bebe y yo siempre decíamos sobre como nuestros padres se alegrarían tanto de vernos, a veces Stan decía que lo único que quería era hacer un servicio funeral para su padre.

Yo le prometí asistir.

Pero, ¿Qué valor tiene una promesa que podría ser rota solo porque un dinosaurio nos encontrara y entonces yo fuera la siguiente en morir? ¿Podía yo ser la siguiente en morir? No…No, yo no puedo…Yo no voy a…

Mi mente estaba nublada por estos pensamientos, pero yo no los quería afrontar. No podía creerlo, aunque fuera cierto, aunque todo estuviera en mi contra. No lo estaba, había una oportunidad, iban a mandar equipos de rescate, cuando la tormenta terminase. Debía salir adelante pasase lo que pasase, debía ayudar a todos, debía…Debía…

-Estas llorando.-me señaló Tammy.

Lleve mi mano derecha a mis ojos, limpiando de una sola pasada el agua que escurría de estos. Efectivamente lloraba en silencio, apenas consiente de ello.

-Sí.-tuve que admitir-Que…Raro…No suelo llorar.-dije finalmente-No por lo menos sin motivo.

-Pero ahora tienes más que un motivo.-me dijo ella con simpleza, con una sonrisa triste que reconocí al instante-Todos tenemos motivos de sobra para hacerlo.

-Yo no debería.-admití.

-¿Por qué no?

Pero no había respuesta para aquello, ella decía la verdad. Cualquiera se hubiera aterrado por el simple hecho de tener que estar en un lugar tan oscuro y encerrado, insegura del mundo exterior y aterrada por el futuro. Sufrir por saber que de un momento a otro podía morir. O ver morir a uno de sus seres cercanos.

-Debo de ser fuerte.-conteste finalmente, no muy convencida, ella suspiro decepcionada.

-Wen, yo no trato de decir que…-se intentó disculpar ella-Yo sé que eres fuerte.-terminó por decir-Creo que todos lo somos un poco, nadie se ha derrumbado… Digo, casi todos.-y ella volteó a ver a Thomas enfrente suya, intentó tomarlo de la mano, pero el chico solo seguía abrazándose a sí mismo en un silencio sepulcral.

-¿No ha dicho nada?-pregunte, sintiéndome mal conmigo misma por no haberlo preguntado antes.

Un nuevo suspiro por parte de ella, pero este un poco más agotado, me hizo darme cuenta que no. Thomas había permanecido callado desde que Caos lo había obligado a salir del refugio anterior. Si bien sus insultos no eran lo más conveniente en situaciones de sigilo, siempre había apreciado sus insultos como un modo de recordarnos que había más problemas que los propios dinosaurios. Thomas tuvo siempre esta enfermedad, así como Tweek tuvo la suya, eran enfermedades del mundo real llevadas a un ambiente de pesadilla, que te hacían recordar que toda tu vida antes de este terrible incidente había existido. Yo había sido antes ofendida por esos insultos, había llegado a desear que parece porque interrumpían algunas clases. Pero en el momento que estaba viviendo, encerrada en una gruta en la casi más absolutas de las oscuridades, no podía pensar solo en otra cosa que no fuera extrañar el sonido de sus insultos.

No soy su amiga, por lo menos no somos lo suficientemente cercanos para considerarnos así. Por supuesto que nos mantenemos nuestros respectivos respetos. Y yo siempre he admirado personalmente un poco de como él sigue adelante por la vida, siempre con positivismo a pesar de que su enfermedad siempre le haya traído problema tanto psicológicos como físicos (Ya sea palizas ganadas o falta de amigos todo a causa de algo incontrolable). Cualquiera en mi posición, habiendo visto a Thomas salir adelante siempre sonriente; a pesar de que algunos maestros lo echaban de clases, o que otros se dedicaran a molestarlo; hubiera pensado que él no sería quien se derrumbara.

Cualquiera pensaría que Wendy Testaburger sería la primera en caer, la que nunca tiene problemas en la vida, y siempre logra solucionar los problemas de los demás. Alumna estrella y futura promesa del país. La chica perfecta. Cualquiera diría que apenas le quitaran todo eso, la dejaran en una situación donde no solo ella, sino también muchas personas que le importan, pueden morir y se regodearan en su sufrimiento ella no aguantaría. Yo misma hubiera pensado eso en el pasado.

Pero aquí estaba, negándome a mi propia rendición y tratando de calmar el dolor por un aclamado futuro cercano, y a la vez temiendo que cada segundo pasado en la isla fuera el último que pasase.

-Lo lamento.-le di unas palmaditas, incapaz de saber qué más decir.

-Está bien Wen, al menos sigue vivo.-dijo ella mostrando una sonrisa forzada y notoriamente triste.

-Es lo que nos queda.-le dije yo sonriendo.

Tammy era otra chica con la que no solía hablar en la escuela, pero que también respetaba. Pocas chicas hubieran salido con un sujeto como Thomas, pero ella. Ella lo amaba. Y dejando de lado a Thomas de la ecuación, ella amaba de verdad a todos a su alrededor, todo aquel que fuera cercano a ella. Por lo menos eso deducía por los actos que oía que ella hacía por su novio, y sobre todo por su madre.

-Es mentira.-contestó ella después de pasados unos cinco minutos.

-¿Qué?

-Aún nos tenemos unos a otros.-dijo finalmente Tammy limpiándose el llanto-Eso es lo que nos queda.

-Si vamos por esos lares, también la ropa.-decidí bromear y ambas reímos levemente, ganándonos severas miradas del resto, como si pensaran que un bicho raro nos hubiera picado.

Yo volví a acomodarme en mi asiento de la canoa. Esta vez aburrida, mirando al frente, siempre al pendiente de encontrar algún otro rastro de luz fuera del de la linterna que iluminaba todo. Deje mi mano caer un poco más sobre el agua en vista de que nada había en el horizonte de la cueva, el tacto con esta fue frío. A pesar del ambiente tropical que invadía la isla, en esa posición el agua debía estar a menos grados de temperatura de lo usual. Era difícil calcular su temperatura sin un termómetro que me dijese la cantidad de grados en la corriente, pero me bastaba con saber que estaba frío y la profundidad, a pesar de no ser un pasillo extremadamente ancho, era alta.

El tacto al agua era suave, sentía pasar por mi mano, la corriente de agua que iba más rápido que mi vehículo. Esta corriente iba hacia la dirección de enfrente, o por lo menos eso hizo hasta que:

-Hey…-dije a la vez que sacaba mi mano del agua, estaba intacta.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-preguntó Shelley mirando el agua, inútilmente pues estaba oscuro.

-Sentí que la corriente cambiaba.-explique.

-¿Qué?-preguntó ella sin entender-Pero si estamos de bajada, es imposible que la corriente suba.

-Yo también lo sentí.-dijo finalmente Tammy, subiendo un poco más su cuerpo a la llanta doble.

-¡Y yo!-gritó desde el fondo Bradley, causando que todos volteáramos a verlo.

De repente escuchamos un sonido de salpicadura provenir de la dirección donde todos volteamos. Tammy tomó la linterna para fijarse, Bradley nervioso volteó detrás suya.

Una vez la luz alumbró lo que estaba detrás del chico, nada apareció a simple vista. Todos nos dimos un momento para suspirar, antes de que una ola fuera creada de la nada y nos impulsara a todos.

-¡¿Qué fue eso?!-gritó Cartman desde el bote.

Pude ver como Bradley aterrado utilizó sus manos para acercarse más al resto, pero antes de que pudiera llegar fue lanzado unos dos metros hacia arriba por un impulso tremendo, con todo y llanta. Pero cuando Bradley volvió al agua ya no estaba sobre la llanta. Sino que cayó de lleno en el agua.

Al voltear para ver qué fue lo que había logrado lanzar al chico tanto en el aire, note una serpiente que flotaba sobre la superficie, más grande que cualquier tipo de serpiente viva existente, que masticaba con sus temibles colmillos una llanta para flotar. Su aspecto grisáceo, junto a su cabeza pequeña, cuello largo, y, sobre todo, su velocidad al momento de morder, le daban un aspecto feroz, temible ante cualquier ser existente.

-¡Bradley dame la mano!-rápidamente Brittany hizo de lado a Sharon y le ofreció ayuda a Bradley, el cual había caído más cercano a la balsa grande que al resto de transportes. El único problema es que ese medio ya estaba lleno, todos estaban apretados en la balsa grande, mientras avanzábamos lentamente, alejándonos, pero ese pequeño suspiro fue rápidamente recortado cuando esa serpiente volvió a hundirse, y las olas se acercaban con mayor rapidez.

Esa sensación de horror, de tener a otra de esas criaturas cerca de nosotros nos hizo temblar de miedo. Me hizo querer gritar, pero sabía que no estaba en posición de hacerlo, aunque tampoco lo estaba en una para poder defenderme.

La lancha principal fue atacada de costado, causando que todos tuvieran que sujetarse fuertemente cuando se estrellaron contra la pared debido al empuje. Miraba todo impotente desde la pequeña canoa.

-¡MAMA!-gritó Shelley tentando con entrar al agua, la detuve al instante, pero más que detenerse por mis forcejeos lo hizo porque su madre había logrado permanecer arriba.

El silencio era sepulcral, nuestros medios de escape nulos. Enfrentarnos era lo mismo a no hacer nada, de ambas maneras estábamos en una situación desesperada.

Las siguientes en recibir el impacto fuimos Shelley y yo. Ambas nos aferramos a nuestro pequeño medio de transporte antes de que darnos cuenta que la serpiente no iba hacia nosotros, sino hacia Tammy y Thomas. Mi primera reacción fue intentar hacer algo desde mi posición, pero aún estaba aferrada del miedo a los bordes.

La criatura llegó y en menos de un segundo hundió la llanta, pero no a Tammy o Thomas. A pesar de que el chico estaba caído, Tammy era la que lo ayudaba a nadar. Rápidamente se acercaron a nuestra posición, subiendo entre temblones a nuestra pequeña canoa. De esa manera nuestros transportes pasaron de cuatro a tan solo dos, en solo momentos. El terror continuó cuando la balsa grande volvió a ser golpeada después de que la llanta donde habían estado Thomas y Tammy saliera a la superficie destrozada en miles de pedazos pequeños. La linterna de Tammy se movía desesperada de un lugar a otro para encontrar a la criatura en aquella terrible oscuridad.

-¡No toquen el agua!-gritó Shelley desesperada.

-¡Gracias genio, no se me había ocurrido!-escuche la respuesta de Kenny, sintiendo que estaba horridamente tranquilo para la situación en que nos encontrábamos.

No tuvimos tiempo de quejarnos porque nuevamente nuestra canoa fue víctima de otro ataque furioso de esa criatura con forma de serpiente, esta vez más fuerte, casi como si intentara hundirnos con su fuerza. Mi corazón se aceleró tanto que antes de siquiera dejarme volar por el golpe, me tome de los bordes.

El hecho de que, aun tomándome de la esquina con fuerza, fuera casi inútil, debido a que nos elevamos en el aire un metro, me hizo que mi miedo se convirtiera en el más absoluto de los terrores. Aquella cosa no nos estaba cazando, su increíble fuerza me demostraba que de haberlo querido ya todos hubiéramos muerto, pero no, estaba jugando con la comida.

Y no parecía dejar de darnos empujones que podían hacer caernos de un momento a otro. El dolor de sujetarse era imposible de aguantar, el sentir que se chocaban unos a otros, que nuestras vidas podían terminarse solo por el gusto de esa criatura, hacía que todo en mi interior se derrumbara, mis esperanzas de seguir viva, de volver a ver a Stan.

Hasta que en uno de estos la canoa fue partida en dos, provocando que Thomas y yo cayéramos de un lado de la canoa y Shelley y Tammy en el contrario. Gracias a un segundo golpe, en el cual la criatura levantó su horrido cuello de serpiente, Shelley y Tammy fueron lanzadas hacia atrás de ella con una fuerza superior al de la corriente.

-¡SHELLEY!-grite yo estirando mi mano inútilmente, y a la vez que ambas se alejaban también lo hacía la luz de la linterna de Tammy.

Más rápido de lo que me hubiera gustado, ambas estaban a una distancia tan considerable, en un pedazo de madera flotante que ni siquiera podía verlas. No podía ver nada, y mi mundo se me vino abajo al recordar que Shelley tenía otra de las tres linternas.

Mientras eso ocurría, nuestra pequeña canoa se hundía y volvía a flotar en el agua, pero con el pasar de las olas, cada vez flotaba menos y menos. Sentía que de un momento a otro nos íbamos a hundir, y la única cosa que podía hacer era abrazar a Thomas, el cual parecía lo que el horror que estábamos viviendo no le afectase, estaba sumergido en su miseria, en algo más poderoso que el miedo exterior y lo desconocido, el miedo a nosotros mismos, el miedo a nuestro yo interior.

-¡Thomas!-le grite agigantándolo para que reaccionara y me ayudara-¡Chicos!-grite a donde creía debía estar la balsa-¡STAN!-volví a gritar desesperada, buscando ayuda desesperadamente, encontrándome solo con la luz de una linterna cegándome momentáneamente.

-¡Vengan aquí!-gritaban Cartman y Bradley desesperadamente a cinco metros de distancia nuestra, justo detrás de nosotros.

-¡Thomas, tenemos que irnos!-le dije a la vez que lo tomaba de los hombros y lo obligaba a que me mirara, tenía el rostro perdido entre ojos rojos de miseria.

Pero el chico no reaccionaba.

-¡Thomas!-grite agitándolo, apenas en ese momento se dignó a mirarme.

-Déjame…-dijo con un eco de lo que debería ser su voz.

Me quede callada durante lo que pareció una eternidad, pero fueron realmente apenas unos segundos. Una parte de mi me decía que aquello era lo correcto, dejarlo ahí, que, si aquella era su voluntad, yo no podía sacrificarme solo por hacer lo correcto. Yo sí quería vivir, no era mi culpa que él no. Pero otra parte mía sabía que de dejarlo como él pedía, entonces sería ganarme el odio incondicional de Tammy, y probablemente del resto por no haber hecho lo correcto.

"Tammy debió haber muerto al haber sido lanzada así de rápido"

"¿Y si sigue viva? ¿Y si sobrevives con Thomas muerto?"

Mi mente entraba en estados confusos, mi indecisión me costó un tiempo fatal, pues nuevamente fuimos sacudidos, solo que esta vez la cabeza tomó nuestra mitad del bote y la comenzó a elevar, vi sus colmillos atravesar la madera cercana a mí y detrás. A medida que nos elevaba se agitaba de uno a otro lado violentamente, de haber salido lanzados, hubiéramos muerto al instante chocando contra las paredes. Pero logre sostenernos a mí y Thomas. La serpiente entonces regresó al agua, con el bote aun en sus fauces.

Me hundí de pleno en el agua, aun aferrándome al bote, aterrada de que soltándome podría esa cosa matarme en cuestión de segundos, pensando que este sería mi medio de seguridad. Me negaba a soltarlo, aunque varios instintos en mi cabeza me gritaban por soltar ese borde.

Llegamos hasta lo que pareció ser el fondo de la caverna, sintiendo el golpe de la mandíbula agitándose de uno a otro lado cerca de la superficie de agua. Me faltaba oxígeno, cada vez todo se volvía más negro, mi vida peligraba y debía salvarla. Debía ser yo la que sobreviviera.

Solo debía dejar a Thomas, nadar arriba, que me recibieran en la balsa, poder salir libre de esta cueva, abrazar a Stan al otro lado. Vivir una vida feliz cuando llegáramos a la playa y encontráramos el barco que nos tuviesen preparado. Thomas había preferido morir, podía decirle a Tammy que intente salvarlo, no importaba realmente él… Solo debía salvarme…Salvarme…

¡Pero no iba a perder mi humanidad!

Me negaba, yo no iba a poder volver a ser feliz, y lo sabía, si hacia eso. Dejarlo atrás hubiera sido el equivalente a matarlo, sino que era directamente lo mismo. El solo pensar que hace unos segundos lo consideraba como la única opción me ponía enferma. De todas maneras, abrace a Thomas con mi brazo izquierdo, con mis piernas nos impulse a ambos, y con mi brazo derecho me dirigí a la superficie.

La luz iluminaba muy diferente la parte inferior que la superior, empezando con que apenas y podía ver nada en el agua, si estaba segura de estar sujeta a Thomas era porque pataleaba en un intento inútil de salir con vida, no por querer morir significase que su instinto también lo quisiera.

El último metro es la parte más complicada, es cuando sientes que la meta ya está segura, y a la vez es la parte más difícil, el cansancio por detrás de mi cuerpo y el de Thomas siendo arrastrado con fuerza. La cabeza del dinosaurio agitándose, la falta de oxígeno en el cerebro y músculos, todo reduciéndose a la nada y a la vez la luz volviéndose el todo. ¿Era aquella la luz que quería seguir o estaba entrando a un terreno del cual nunca volvería y estaba arrastrando a Thomas conmigo? La superficie estaba tan cercana y lejana al mismo tiempo, solo faltaba medio metro, ¡Treinta centímetros!, ¡DIEZ!

¡UN ÚLTIMO EMPUJÓN Y PODRÍA RESPIRAR!

Con toda la fuerza de mi ser me impulse fuera del agua, con Thomas a mi lado y ese vital movimiento llamado inhalar pude volver a sentirlo, sentir como si renaciera, fue durante unas milésimas sentir que no había muerto, que estaba a salvo. Pude escuchar como Thomas tosía agua, seguramente habría intentado respirarla. Pero ambos estábamos arriba, ambos respirábamos, ambos intentábamos mantenernos vivos, lo quisiera el mundo o no.

Mi rostro fue iluminado por la luz de una linterna, la embarcación se acercaba cada vez más a mí. Pero a la vez sentía agitarse debajo de mí las corrientes del agua.

Eso me hizo recordar la situación en que me encontraba. Y aún no estaba a salvo.

 **Fin Wendy POV**

Wendy se esforzaba duramente por nadar hacia la embarcación. Pero si algo había demostrado la ley de Murphy y después estas islas era que si la situación parecía que mejoraría era porque algo terrible estaba por pasar, y así fue. El temible Plesiosaurio, Bradley lo conocía de cerca, ya antes habían esas criaturas jugado con su comida, comportamiento que parecía repetirse de esos monstruos.

El haber sido lanzado un par de metros en el aire provocaba que su adrenalina subiera a niveles inesperados y en aquel instante deseaba hacer todo lo posible por ayudar, vio a Sharon llorar por la pérdida de su hija, a Linda no hacer nada más que ver alrededor. Cartman era el otro que parecía más preocupado (tanto como él), este agitaba sus manos en el agua, gritaba los nombres de ambos y parecía estar al borde del llanto. Kenny solo se preocupaba por si mismo, poniéndose en el suelo de la embarcación y dejando espacio a Bradley para que estuviera en su lugar. Brittany y Ruby estaban sentadas, cerrando los ojos, como esperando no escuchar la noticia fatal.

Y sabía que Brittany también estaba consiente de aquello, pero eso era lo menos importante de todo. En aquel momento él usaba la última linterna del grupo, la suya propia, para iluminar el agua, desesperado, buscando de un lado a otro la cabeza de Wendy y Thomas, o la sangre... ¡No! ¡No así de fácil! Todos habían llegado demasiado lejos como para que su mejor amigo, y una chica tan noble como Wendy murieran así. Le aterraba, la idea simple de pensar que ambos habían muerto así de fácil…Era terrible y a la vez le mostraba el poco poder que tenían sobre el mundo que los atormentaba.

Una vez logró ver a ambos, suspirando aliviado de que estaban vivos y respirando, le gritó al resto que la ayudaran a mover la embarcación, solo las niñas y Cartman le ayudaron con todo el esfuerzo lograron acortar la distancia, pero aquel ente logró con toda la facilidad empujar la balsa con una fuerza tan descomunal que con solo agitar su cola logró que toda la flota saliera despedida hacia una pared.

Y el choque fue brutal.

Sharon, que estaba de espaldas a esa pared se dio un golpe tan poderoso en la cabeza que automáticamente cayo rendida al piso de la balsa. Sobre las dos niñas. Salía sangre de su cabeza. Pero nadie se detuvo a notarlo. En aquel momento ambas niñas habían chocado en la parte inferior de la balsa, sobre ellas había caído Kenny por el impacto y estaba de cabeza, lastimando la mano de Ruby, torciéndole la muñeca sin buscarlo. El chico mismo se había golpeado duramente contra el cuerpo de ambas. Cartman había caído directamente al agua junto a los otros dos y Linda había caído al centro de la embarcación. Bradley había salido disparado con el resto, pero este era el único que mantuvo su lugar, debido a que su brazo se atoró con una cuerda. El precio fue que se lo disloco y el dolor lo inundaba.

El otro precio de ese choque es que la linterna de Bradley cayó al agua y la oscuridad paso de una profunda a la total. Nada era posible que fuera visto por ninguno de los presentes. No tenían ni siquiera modo de ver lo que iba a matarlos.

Wendy y Thomas habían salido disparados en la dirección contraria, chocando ambos con fuerza contra la sólida pared de granito. La corriente parecía arrastrarlo cada vez a velocidades más altas, provocando que Wendy ahora sintiera todo el peso de la corriente tratando de hundirla después de un golpe tan terrible, como si aquello no fuera suficientemente malo ahora sin la luz era como nadar con los ojos cerrados.

La chica intentó llegar a la embarcación nuevamente, guiada por el sonido, pero sus miembros temblaban, el agua estaba fría como el infierno y al haber salido de la parte baja se notaba que sus ropas pesaban como el infierno y Thomas resbalaba cada vez más de ella.

Cartman al inicio había caído directamente al agua, causando que el chico hubiera podido perecer con simpleza por haberse estrellado de manera tan brutal, pero el chico no estaba listo para morir, no en aquel momento. Comenzó a nadar por puro instinto a la superficie. Una vez llego se encontró que no alcanzaba a ver nada, pero escuchaba la embarcación cercana, el sonido era inconfundible.

Cartman se acercó al lugar nadando contracorriente, sintiendo la balsa en tan solo segundos y tratando de subir, sin ayuda alguna. Lo logró al segundo intento. Una vez arriba pudo notar como todos estaban más que dañados, en aquel momento Bradley gemía del dolor, por no mencionar el llanto de Ruby, y las respiraciones forzosas.

-¿Qué diablos les pasa?-intentó ayudar, pero solo logró empujar a Kenny.

-¡Cartman!-escucharon el grito de Wendy-¡¿Dónde están?!

-¡Acá! ¡Sigue mi voz!-dijo acercándose al borde, aprovechando que el resto aún se estaba recuperando y pensando en cómo mantener su voz-Aquí, aquí, aquí, aquí…-repetía en múltiples ocasiones para orientar a la chica.

Wendy seguía los "aquí" de Cartman con inseguridad en la oscuridad, pero tenía miedo, sentía movimiento debajo de sus pies a cada momento. No estaba segura si eran solo los pies de Thomas, o algo incluso algún peor. El miedo era tan terrible que se imaginaba a cada momento imágenes de serpientes gigantes que se acercaban y la mordían de forma mortal. Solo guiada por la voz de Cartman lograba seguir adelante.

Las corrientes comenzaban a volverse más bruscas, y ella lograba sentir que si no se agarraba de la embarcación y llegaba a chocar contra una roca, su muerte estaba más que garantizada. La velocidad que alcanzaban estaba entrando a niveles que hubieran dejado atrás a la chica, pero esta se impulsó con toda la fuerza de su alma.

Thomas, que hasta ese momento se trataba de mantener ajeno, desinteresado de lo que ocurría, prefiriendo aceptar su muerte, pudo sentir a Wendy respirar con dificultad para salir adelante y alcanzar la voz de Cartman, cada vez más alejada. Eso lo hizo sentir como una mierda mucho peor de lo que ya era, de por si había dejado a Jack para que se muriera, pero Wendy no, Wendy hacía lo inhumano para mantenerlo con vida, aun si él hubiera podido luchar por sobrevivir de así quererlo. Pero Thomas no quería. Thomas ansiaba la muerte. Y su esperanza letal aumentaba mientras los gritos de Cartman se alejaban y los llantos de Wendy crecían a gritos de agonía del dolor de nadar cargándole.

Ese llanto hizo que Thomas se diera cuenta, él merecía morir, pero Wendy no, ella había hecho lo que él nunca hubiera hecho. Le salvo la vida a toda costa, incluyendo la suya propia. Ella era una buena persona, y no merecía el destino al cual la estaba condenando. Él lo sabía, se sentía cada vez menos merecedor del descanso eterno si tenía que llevársela a ella de camino.

Así que comenzó a ayudarla a nadar. Wendy al inicio pareció sorprenderse, pero Thomas supuso que sonrió ampliamente antes de que ambos comenzaran a usar sus brazos para ir a toda velocidad hacia la voz de Cartman. La corriente ya no los hacía avanzar torpemente, sino que iban con ella, se volvían uno con el agua. Ambos nadando a lo máximo que sus brazos se lo permitían, escuchaban la garganta destrozada de Cartman, y su llanto creciendo, volviendo la voz cada vez más lastimera.

-¡Cartman!-volvió a gritar Wendy siendo ella la que extendía el brazo para que este lo alcanzara y repitiendo "Aquí".

Cartman rápidamente metió su mano sin dudarlo al terreno donde ella gritaba y aunque falló un par de veces, sintió a la tercera o cuarta la mano casi congelada de Wendy y estiró con todas sus fuerzas. Finalmente, todos estaban montados en un solo vehículo. Como si aquello no fuera suficientemente bueno, al fondo, por donde la vista alcanzaba a ver el mínimo destello se encontraron con algo que parecían no creer que existía. Al final del túnel hay una luz. Su recorrido estaba llegando a su fin, pero una nueva sacudida hizo que las sonrisas se borraran instantáneamente.

-¡¿Qué haremos?!-gritó Kenny, ya consiente y aterrado del agua y los golpes constantes.

Momentos después Brittany lo apartó y ayudo a Ruby a sentarse, ambas heridas por haber recibido el impacto de Kenny. Mientras ayudaba a Ruby volvieron a recibir otro impacto y esta vez la balsa salió con velocidad recargada hacia abajo hasta que finalmente chocó contra una piedra, provocando que el centro (donde antes habían estado las menores) fuera remplazado por una piedra filosa que trabo la balsa. El cuerpo de Sharon fue levemente golpeado en su pierna derecha, pero por las apariencias no hubo mayor daño.

-¡Oh por favor!-gritó Cartman empujando la balsa para que este fuera impulsada, pero al hacer eso solo la enterraba más en la roca-Esto tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto.

-¡Tendremos que saltar!-dijo Wendy mirando hacia la salida, pero el terreno estaba tan rocoso que tirarse al agua era un equivalente al suicidio.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-dijo finalmente Bradley tratando de levantarse, pero su brazo seguía extremadamente dañado.

-Yo sé que hacer.-dijo finalmente Thomas saltando a la parte baja de la balsa y comenzando a empujarla para desatascarla.

-Th-t-Thomas…-trató de levantarlo Wendy, pero este seguía empujando.

Thomas hacía aquello porque en su mente todo seguía igual, ninguno de ellos merecía morir, no de una manera tan terrible. Y él debía hacer algo para ayudarles, tratar de destrabar la balsa era la mejor opción. El resto empujaba del otro lado como podían, la criatura se acercaba cada vez más.

-Buena idea niño.-se acercó Linda saltando también y ayudándolo a empujar, dejando de lado a Sharon y sonriendo a Thomas, una vez abajo habló:

-No merezco que se quede conmigo.-dijo finalmente Thomas-Moriré mejor solo.

La mujer lanzó una risotada.

-Perdí a mi hijo, ya no hay nada que me importe.-dijo finalmente Linda antes de suspirar y destrabar un poco más la balsa- ¿Sabes por qué decidí que debías de vivir?

-No.-tuvo que admitir con pésame y haciendo que sus ojos volvieran a estar rojos.

-Yo tampoco, supongo que era lo correcto.-dijo ella-Bien, ya casi está totalmente destrabada, ¡Ayúdenos a subir!-gritó y se acercaron rápidamente las niñas a ayudarlas mientras el resto empujaba del lado contrario para zafarse de la roca.

-No merezco que me ayuden.-dijo finalmente Bradley mientras Linda era ayudada por Brittany.

-En algo estamos de acuerdo.-dijo fríamente Brittany.

-¡Oh por favor!-gritó Ruby tratando de ayudarle, pero su mano estaba tan dañada que no podía subirlo y cada vez estaban más desenganchados-Brittany, por favor, ayúdame…

-Él mató a Jack, por su culpa Butters murió.-dijo finalmente Brittany dando media vuelta-Por mí que se muera.

-Me lo merezco.-dijo Thomas tratando de soltarse, pero Ruby volvió a sujetarlo con su mano sana-Déjame Ruby…

-¡Eres un monstruo!-le gritó ella a Brittany, el resto se detuvo un momento para verlas-¡¿Quieres saber algo?! ¡Tu hermano se sacrificó por los demás! ¡Cada que pudo ayudó! ¡Si te viera ahora, tendría vergüenza!

Eso hizo que Brittany volteara a verla con furia.

-¡¿Me lo vienes tu a decir tú?! ¡¿La niña que siempre se quedaba hasta el fondo, aparentando esa frialdad, pero que realmente esta aterrada?! ¡¿Qué pasa cuando las personas se acercan a ti?!-gritó llena de ira-¡MUEREN!-dijo con tal ira que parecía liberar sentimientos terribles para su edad-¡Tu hermano murió porque no lo ayudaste! ¡Karen murió porque no la ayudaste! ¡Gerald murió porque tampoco lo hiciste! ¡¿Me tratas de decir algo?! ¡TÚ NUNCA HICISTE NADA!

-¡Te estoy pidiendo hacer algo!-las lágrimas eran notorias.

-¡Es un asesino!

-¡Y tú lo serás!

-Me uniré a tu club personal, ¿Hay requisitos de ingreso aparte de ser una inútil?-dijo ella con frialdad.

Ruby sin embargo quería ayudarlo, quería que su fuerza fuera suficiente para que este subiera a la embarcación, pero era inútil, apenas y tenía fuerza. El resto seguía empujando, porque la criatura estaba ya a cada vez menos metros, Wendy le hubiera gustado ir a ayudar, pero si no movían la balsa todos iban a morir y no solo Thomas. Sin embargo, no iba a dejar que Thomas muriera así de fácil, no después de todo lo que hizo para mantenerlo vivo.

-¡Linda! ¡Por favor ayúdala!

Linda Stotch al principio pareció negarse, pero después de ver el esfuerzo puesto por los demás para mantenerlos con vida provocó que una espina creciera en su corazón. Aquella pasión, aquel mutuo intento de ayudarse. Todo eso le recordaba a Butters, estaban trabajando juntos, justo como su hijo hubiera buscado. Pero el odio que le tenía le impedía ayudarle, así que se dijo a si mismo que lo hacía por el resto, no por sentirse bien, sino por hacer lo mejor para todos.

Esa era una decisión que Butters haría.

Tomó al chico y con ayuda de Ruby, para desconcierto de Brittany, obligaron al chico a seguir adelante en aquel recorrido. Finalmente, la balsa estaba a punto de ser liberada, cuando la serpiente volvió a salir, esta vez tan cerca del grupo que el agua que salto los empapo a todos.

Linda no estaba aterrada, ni siquiera cayó al suelo como las dos menores, simplemente se quedó admirándola durante un segundo. Sonreía incluso con calidez. Sabía que aquella vez el animal no iba a estar satisfecho sin atacar y conseguir lo que buscaba, pensó nuevamente en qué haría su hijo, en alguna forma de ayudar, en alguna forma que ese vacío fuera llenado.

O completar el vacío en su interior.

-¡HEY!-gritaba con fuerza para llamar la atención, aparentemente logró desviar la mirada del monstruo mientras el resto continuaba empujando la balsa para que saliera de la piedra.

Linda continuaba gritándole agresivamente, causando que el monstruo prestara atención especial en ella. Pero eso no la intimidaba, ella continuaba gritando y ganando tiempo para el resto, eso es lo que Butters hubiera hecho. Eso es lo que ella hacía, trataba de calmar su dolor con gritos de ira. Pero el Plesiosaurio rápidamente distrajo su mirada de ella y miró al resto de la carne. Ella se sentía impotente, incapaz de realizar nada útil, y sabiendo que si no hacía nada todos iban a morir, hizo lo único que le quedaba: tomó su zapato derecho y lo arrojó directo al rostro del animal. Este notó el lanzamiento y finalmente lleno de ira mordió arrancando todo el pedazo de la embarcación donde dio su mordida. Sin esa orilla la balsa dejo de estar estancada y salió disparada cuesta abajo.

Un integrante faltaba en la tripulación. Y aunque solo fue durante una fracción de segundo, Thomas pudo ver la sonrisa de Linda antes de que Linda fuera sujetada por su mandíbula. Ella volteó rápidamente a verlo, una última vez, sopesando si lo que hacía era lo correcto. Y cuando vio el rostro lleno de lágrimas de Thomas, llorando por todo el dolor que debía estar sufriendo internamente Linda se daba cuenta que ella no lo había rescatado solo porque Butters lo hubiera hecho, sino porque encontró en su mirada la de un ser humano desesperado por vivir. En la mirada de todos se encontraban esas ganas de vivir que en ella faltaban. Ya no tenía esposo, ni hijo. El seguir viva era solo la prueba máxima de que era una inútil. Linda sin embargo sonrió a Thomas, expresando en esa sonrisa más de lo que hubiera dicho en palabras. Disculpándolo, entendiendo sus pecados tal vez. O solo para torturarlo en sus pesadillas cuando recordara ese momento.

Ella no era la mejor madre que hubiera podido existir, había asesinado a su hijo y eso la hacía querer morir, la hacía saber que era indigna de seguir estando entre la gente buena y viva. Porque ella era un monstruo terrible, formado gracias a otro terrible monstruo. Aun así, ella era feliz, porque al fin todo ese dolor se iba a extinguir.

A Linda no le importó cuando sintió las mandíbulas destrozando su cuerpo, para antes del primer bocado ya estaba inconsciente. Pero en esa pequeña nube de conciencie que carga el cerebro antes de morir en su totalidad se permitió recordar a su hijo, no a Caos, sino su hijo verdadero, al amable Butters que siempre se sacrificaría por todos, y que haría lo correcto por lo demás. A su esposo, que intentó dar lo mejor por todos. Y finalmente a ella, que dio lo mejor para que el resto se pudiera salvar, Butters sonreía y le decía "Mama, eres mi heroína" y luego se detenía para abrazarla "Gracias por callar su voz". Se imaginó a su marido acercándose a ellos y estar los tres juntos abrazados, como una familia, una última vez antes de que esas memorias se esfumaran de su mente, junto a su propia existencia.

Thomas, Ruby y Brittany vieron aquello con los ojos abiertos antes de que la lanza saliera lanzada en dirección contraria y avanzara a trompicones. Todos se sujetaron de las orillas, pero esta se desinflaba cada vez más, por lo cual terminaban hundiéndose junto a la tela. Thomas se sujetó por instinto, y sujeto de pasada a Ruby. Brittany lo hizo por su propia cuenta, y Wendy ayudó a Sharon que seguía inconsciente.

El camino hacia la salida era cada vez más corto, y su dolor aumentaba cada vez que una nueva roca chocaba contra ellos a la velocidad que iban. Para ese punto la balsa se había convertido en una especia de cobertor para choques más que una balsa, ahora la corriente era su medio de transporte.

La luz llegó y los iluminó dejándolos ciegos durante momentos. Todos habían logrado mantenerse pegados y eso hizo que los impactos mortales fueran más difíciles de dar, pero sus cuerpos estaban tan llenos de hematomas que sus fuerzas eran casi nulas. Una vez afuera de la cueva, la corriente no se detuvo, sino que parecía andar con mayor velocidad. Entre todos lograron empujarse hasta llegar a una orilla cercana y lentamente ir saliendo, dolidos, cansados y mojados. La lluvia finalmente se había ido. Todo parecía que iba a mejorar.

Wendy esperaba volver a ver a Stan, Bebe y Kyle; incluso a Ike, se lo merecían. Pero lo que no sabía es que su novio se encontraba en aquel momento caminando por la montaña, lejos de su posición.

 **Continuara…**

 **Na.-Bueno, me encantó el capítulo, tal vez sentí que hay partes donde ando más inspirado que en otras, pido disculpas por el final, pero realmente ya no tenía mucho más que decir, por eso el final después de la muerte de Linda le quite detalle, hubiera sido forzar sentimientos por forzarlo, todo lo que se debía decir se dijo, por el momento. Por cierto, no crean que las cosas entre Brittany y Ruby fueron solo un simple grito y ya, es una pequeña probada de algo que viene (¿?)**

 **Creo que valió la pena hacerlos esperar por capítulos mucho más largos, pero creo que lo notaron, originalmente eran 2 caps que junte básicamente jejeje (¿) En fin, recuerden que solo quedan 2 capítulos más antes del final, y esta no es la última situación de acción que habrá.**

 **Si están ahí dejen sus reviews si así lo desean (¿) Nos vemos pronto**


	34. La Iliada de la Isla Nublar

_**Jurasick Park 2**_

 **Capítulo 34 La Ilíada de la Isla Nublar**

Stan se encontraba cansado, agotado, hambriento, sediento, pero sobre todo furioso. Furioso por lo que acababa de presenciar, furioso por la asquerosa traición de quien antes hubiera considerado su segundo mejor amigo. Furioso por no haber podido hacer nada para ayudar a Ike, por salir corriendo hacia Kenny llenó de rabia, aún a sabiendas que él estaba en mejores condiciones físicas.

Estaba furioso por abandonar a Kyle.

Era su mejor amigo, su puto mejor amigo y lo había abandonado para perseguir a una lagartija mucho peor que cualquier animal que estuviera en esa isla. Un cáncer que se hacía pasar como un integrante del equipo, pero que con el suficiente dolor había demostrado ser la peor de las bestias.

Y él lo había seguido hacia una nueva trampa. En aquel momento se encontraba agotado hasta la medula, en condiciones tan deplorables que harían parecer suertudo a un vagabundo. Si el Stan que era hace apenas un mes lo viera, seguramente no lo reconocería si no fuera por las ropas. Las heridas tanto físicas como psicológicas dolían por igual, le creaban intensos dolores en varias zonas, pero tal vez las dos más afectadas, el corazón y la cabeza.

Su corazón le dolía por la desesperanza, por la impotencia de que no importara que decisión tomara, siempre la isla Sorna, Nublar, cualquiera de esas mierdas de tierras, se burlaban en su cara. Siempre mostrándole situaciones imposibles de superar, más situaciones difíciles de superar, apenas teniendo descansos.

¡¿Qué había hecho él para merecerlo?!

¿Había sido un criminal que gozara del sufrimiento ajeno?

No.

¿Había sido un mal novio?

No.

¿Un mal hijo?

¡NUNCA!

¿Por qué él? Mejor pregunta: ¡¿Por qué con todos los seres que le importaban en este mundo?! ¡Su hermana! ¡Sus padres! ¡Sus amigos! ¡Su novia! Y cada vez sentía que era más probable que lo perdiera todo. Stan nunca se sintió a salvo si no fue en el bote, y desde el momento que dos días atrás lo abandonó, se volvió un ser patético.

Intento prevenir una masacre al inicio, haciendo grupos, divisiones, racionando.

Pero las islas no les gustaba que previnieran. Lo que más le dolía era que la mayoría de las ocasiones no era su culpa. ¿Qué iba a saber él que los heridos se iban a asustar por unos Compsognatus y los abandonarían a todos? ¿Cómo Stan iba a prevenir que los raptors estuvieran tan cerca del centro de visitantes? ¿O que el Rex si quiera siguiera vivo? ¿Cómo hubiera podido detener a Butters en su transformación a Caos? ¿O salvar a Thomas antes de que Caos le hiciera salir del refugio?

¿Cómo hubiera salvado a Ike?

Pero siempre se puede ser más miserable, su cerebro conocía las respuestas a todas esas preguntas: "¡Eres un egoísta de mierda!". Su voz interna se lo decía.

Pudo nunca haber mandado la orden de separarse, ¿Qué le iba a pasar al bote si lo dejaban anclado? ¡¿Explotar?! Pudo haber investigado más el área cerca del centro de visitantes antes de meterse en un sitio desconocido a la desesperada y exponer a su hermana y novia contra las criaturas de los ojos que brillan. Pudo deducir que si había un puto Rex en la anterior isla, debía haber uno forzosamente si ambas eran los sitios preferidos de Satán. ¡Pudo haber corrido hacia Butters, quitarle el puto tubo y hacerlo recapacitar! ¡Pudo echarse encima de Caos! ¡Pudo haber tomado a Ike que estaba a su lado! ¡IKE ESTABA A SU LADO!

Pero no lo hizo.

Nunca se interesó por los problemas psicológicos de los demás, sus pensamientos, sus formas de actuar, y eso se probó desde su primera gran cagada: Separarse para ir al centro de visitantes. ¿Acaso creía que todos mientras él no estuviera iban a actuar como estatuas de marfil y se iban a quedar quietecitos para que cuando él volviera? ¿Era tan idiota como para tragarse el cuento que un lugar abandonado DIEZ putos años iba a tener algo de utilidad en un edificio abandonado? ¿Era capaz de si quiera pensar en el daño mental, el shock que tenían TODOS por volver a condiciones similares? ¡No! ¡Era más estúpido aún!

¡Todos lo necesitaban y él se fue! ¡Los abandonó! ¡Cada una de las desgracias que ocurrieron en esa isla fueron todas su culpa! Y no podía parar de pensar en eso. Él pudo haberse dado cuenta que si Thomas había matado a Jack, obviamente iba a afectar negativamente a los Stotch, ¿Ayudó a Butters o cuando mínimo le pidió a otra persona que lo hiciera? No.

La lista continuaba, y con esta, los muertos. Mark no hubiera muerto si Stan no los hubiera llevado a una trampa sin salida para esos dinosaurios de los ojos que brillan. Luis y Jack seguirían en el bote esperando sanar sus heridas con los tiernos cuidados de Ed, Brittany y Gerald, así como su madre y Linda. Karen seguiría tratando de animar a Ruby si él no hubiera sugerido irse. Damien no hubiera caído tan terminal si él se hubiera preocupado más por sus cuidados.

Sus decisiones lo habían arruinado todo.

Todo era una constante espiral de decisiones estúpidas, tras decisiones estúpidas, todos sus esfuerzos se limitaban a ser un idiota después de haberla cagado, a negarse a dar el liderato a otro que tuviera más capacidad. A creer que iba a llevarlos a todos sanos y salvos. Creer que sus acciones importarían una mierda en el sistema de la madre tierra. ¿Qué era él como ser humano para retar fuerzas que no comprendía?

Cada nueva muerte, le recordaba su fracaso, una navegación tan miserable que condenó a una veintena de personas que habían salido de uno de los peores infiernos de su vida, a otro incluso más severo. La isla Sorna parecía un sueño lejano, los había enviado a todos a una nueva pesadilla, él los lidero por Sorna, pero no pudo hacer nada por Nublar.

Gotas de agua bajaban por su rostro; pero no eran sus lágrimas, no merecía llorar, él no merecía nada; eran gotas del chispeo de la lluvia que comenzaba a suavizar su marcha. Merecía quedarse en esa roca, perecer y que su cadáver quedará al descubierto para que un carroñero llegará y lo comiera. ¿Tenía los cojones de saltar desde esa altura? No. Su instinto de supervivencia y su amor propio eran lo suficientemente elevados (o bajos) como para no suicidarse, intuyó que bajos porque se dijo a si mismo que era la salida más fácil.

Morir, era el fin de sus decisiones, el fin de la pesadilla para todos.

Pero no merecía obtener tan gratificante recompensa. No por sus propios medios, lo único que sabía era que ya no tenía la capacidad para guiarlos a todos. Nunca lo fue, si alguna vez lo hubiera sido, entonces no hubieran muerto tantos en Sorna. Las muertes en esa isla fueron sub producto de su terquedad al mando, del poco cuestionamiento del resto, porque aún quedaba esperanza. Cuando la situación se repite, es cuando se pierde toda esperanza. Cuando se demuestra que Stan nunca tuvo un mínimo de oportunidad es el momento que el resto decide cuestionar, el perder tan rápidamente la figura autoritaria de Stan, Shelley y Wendy, más llenados de falsas esperanzas hizo más dolorosa la partida de Damien, y Karen.

Stan no lo merecía, pero quería morir.

A su vez, al borde del abismo se encontraban en pleno llanto dos hermanos, dos hermanos que estaban unidos por lazo de sangre, y desde que el mayor tomó la decisión de salvar la vida del menor, a coste de su amada, ya ni siquiera los unía un vínculo emocional.

-¡Suéltame!-gritaba el menor-¡¿Por qué a mí?! ¡Púdrete! ¡Ella merecía vivir! ¡Yo no! ¡Yo no!-sollozaba con todo su pesar mientras terribles lágrimas salían de sus ojos-¡Púdrete! ¡Muérete! ¡Déjame morir!

-¡AHHHH!-pero si los gritos de Ike eran fuertes, los de Kyle eran la muestra más pura de la desesperación de un alma, un llanto impecable lleno de sufrimiento y culpa.

La había matado, él era un asesino, y el odio a si mismo lo invadía.

Aún podía escuchar en sus oídos los gritos aterrados de Bebe mientras la sujetaba de su mano, esa misma mano con la que la había soltado, con la que la había matado. Con la que había sacrificado un final feliz con ella, una vida donde hubiera perdido a toda su familia, pero hubiera podido ser feliz a su lado.

Aunque sabía que se engañaba, si soltaba a Ike, él no hubiera sido feliz, el recuerdo de sus padres, su interior, su propia cordura, dependían en su totalidad de esa única promesa, mantenerlo vivo.

-No me abandones…-Kyle se apegó aún más a su hermanito mientras trataba de pegar cabeza con cabeza, pero este se retorcía rabioso del agarre del mayor.

-¡Te lo mereces!

-Lo sé…-su voz era apenas un susurro, raspada por el grito lanzado-No me dejes…-repitió fríamente.

-¡SUÉLTAME!-gritaba Ike cada vez más furioso.

-Lo hice por ti…

-¡ERES UN… AHH!-el niño luchaba cada vez más furioso.

-Te quiero…

-¡Te odio!

Ambos hermanos continuaban pegados porque Kyle mantenía en sus brazos a Ike, y este por más que intentará soltarse no podía. La lluvia terminó, y fue entonces cuando los ojos rojos de Kyle pararon de chorrear a todo torrente. Con una mano se los seco y con la otra sostenía de la muñeca a Ike.

-¿Por qué…? ¿porqué…?-repetía el canadiense dándole golpes cada vez más débiles y cediendo al pecho de su hermano para llorar.

-Eres mi hermanito.

-No, soy un asesino…-él aún pensaba en Karen, en el dolor que le hizo pasar al resto con su descuido, con tan solo haber volteado

-Ahora yo también lo soy.-dijo Kyle sonriendo-Somos una familia de asesinos…

-No somos una familia.

Kyle se quedó callado, pero en ese mismo instante, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si su cuerpo no le pidiese quedarse acostado y podrirse hasta que los cuervos fueran a matarlo, se levantó. Y Ike también lo hizo.

-Bien, no somos familia.-le dijo Kyle-Pero si alguna vez quisiste a mama y papa, trataras de salir vivo…Y si ambos, por algún milagro logramos sobrevivir…Entonces ya nunca me tendrás que ver…-parecía que se aguantaba por contener lágrimas.

-Me parece justo.-dijo Ike incapaz de mirarlo a los ojos-Pero por el momento, matemos al otro hijo de puta.-dijo Ike refiriéndose a Kenny.

-¿Qué es lo que hacen mejor los asesinos?

Ambos estaban totalmente decididos por lo menos en eso último, y tal vez era lo que los mantenía unidos, su único lazo era el deseo de ambos por vengar la muerte de una inocente gracias a la mano de uno de sus amigos. Y para eso comenzaron a andar vuelta atrás, esperando llegar en algún momento a atrapar a Kenny y de paso asesinarlo cruelmente por lo que hizo. Pero en lugar de eso su vista tuvo que bajar porque en el suelo se encontraron a Stan Marsh. Llorando y agotado.

Ambos lo vieron con lastima, y eso les hizo recordar que su única meta para seguir con vida era ya egoísta, pero justa. Sin embargo, fue en ese momento, cuando vieron al líder convertido en aquel patético ser que ni piedad pedía en el suelo, sollozando por sufrimiento.

Kyle miró hacia la dirección en donde se encontraba Stan, tratando de sentir empatía por su mejor amigo, pero su sed de venganza, su dolor por la perdida y sentimiento de culpabilidad le ocupaban cada hueco de su alma. Si un Tiranosaurio se hubiera aparecido frente a este no lo hubiera inmutado. En cambio, si lo hiciese Kenny…Entonces otro integrante menos hubiese.

Aun así, tantos años juntos de amistad no fueron mal gastados, pues, sin dialogar si quiera (sabía que Stan no querría) le ofreció la mano. Stan solo lo miró con ojos llorosos antes de aceptar la mano. Era tan débil como para ni siquiera morir a su suerte.

Stan no había apartado la mirada del piso hasta que intentó agradecer a Kyle por ayudarle a levantarse, y entonces vio el fantasma de Ike detrás de su hermano, con una expresión culminante de ira que parecía culparlo a él por no haberlo salvado de su fatal destino.

-¡Yo te hubiera ayudado!-le dijo a la figura de Ike molesto, aún sabiendo que era innecesario, que ni siquiera estaba Ike ahí.

-No lo dudo, pero no lo hiciste…-dijo finalmente el chico mirando a otro lado, y aunque no teniendo rencor por Stan, tampoco siendo capaz de sentirse bien cerca de él.

Stan les sonrió a ambos, aunque la sonrisa no fuera de vuelta, pero rápidamente el chico hizo notorio lo evidente:

-¿Y Bebe?-no podía permitir que su pesimismo lo hundiera, debía salir adelante y lo primero era reunir a todos.

La pregunta en si fue sencilla de hacer, pero de gran peso para los otros dos que solo voltearon a lados opuestos para no tener que verse mutuamente. Stan lo entendió al instante, no era tonto, pero eso no le impidió a su mente intentar de derrumbarlo de nuevo, más no podía, no debía.

-No…-aun así se negaba a creer lo que no decían, quería aferrarse a que ella seguía bien hasta que no viera su cuerpo, no podía estar muerta así nada más, no podía haberse llenado de la alegría al ver a Ike, solo para que toda se desvaneciera por su propia pregunta-¿Dónde está?

-¿Dónde se fue Kenny?-cambió de tema Kyle, no quería pensar en ella.

-¿Dónde está ella?

-Tenemos que ir a por él.

-¿Dónde…?

-Él me obligo…-dijo Kyle dejando que las lágrimas recorrieran su rostro, pero sorpresivamente firme y autoritario-Ella…Ayudo a Ike, y yo… Yo…-su voz estaba cada vez más quebrada, sentía que si seguía hablando iba a quebrar sin remedio alguno, hundido en la más temible de las tinieblas-Yo solté…

Durante un momento apretó su mano donde siempre había logrado tomar la de Bebe, pero esta vez nadie correspondió el apretón, esta vez logró sentir la más pura de las soledades. Ike lo odiaba, probablemente Stan lo haría, el resto del grupo le daban totalmente igual, y todos quienes lo amaban habían muerto sacrificándose por él, o por los demás.

Él, sin embargo, era una mierda andando, apenas un residuo del hombre que fue su padre, apenas tenía nada de la valentía de su madre; apenas tenía algo de la fuerza de Bebe. Se sentía inmerecido de todas esas cosas a las que se decidía aferrar, pero eran lo que lo mantenían en pie y con cordura, sin nada más que un hermano que lo odiaba para mantenerse vivo, su expectativa de vida estaba reducida cada vez más, así como su creencia de algún día volver a ser realmente feliz.

-…-las palabras pudieron contra Stan, por las lágrimas que Kyle soltaba, y su expresión, no necesitaba nada más.

Kyle trato de dejar de mirar a los ojos a Stan (como si buscara su perdón), encontrándose con que no iba a encontrar ahí lo que buscaba, dudaba que eso fuera a encontrarse en la mirada de algún otro ser humano.

Y la mirada de asombro, tristeza, decepción y finalmente de enojo de Stan le dijeron todo lo que necesitaba saber. Lo que fuera que tenían ambos de amistad podía darse por muerta.

-Tenemos que alcanzarlo…-dijo finalmente apartando su mirada de la de Stan, no pudiendo soportar sus ojos penetrantes que lo miraban fijamente.

-…

-Stan…

-…

-Amigo…-intentó volver a mirarlo, pero él seguía tan pasible, que de no ser por su respiración, entonces no se hubiera dado cuenta que seguía vivo.

-…

-Tenemos que alcanzarlo.

-…

-¡MUEVETE IMBECIL! ¡ÉL LA MATO! ¡ÉL ME HIZO MATARLA! ¡SI NO FUERA POR ÉL! ¡ELLA…!

-…

-Por favor…-se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza mientras todo se nublaba a su alrededor.

Solo el viento contesto ante su nuevo llanto, uno que parecía lo sumergiría en sus peores infiernos de los cuales acababa de escapar con su sentimiento de venganza, un sentimiento que se enfrío tan rápidamente al darse nuevamente cuenta del ser humano que era. Tal vez por eso Stan le miraba así, tal vez así se escucharía a sí mismo y se daría cuenta de lo ridículo de sus palabras, acababa de matar a alguien que amaba, para matar a otra persona. Aunque no lo quiso miro por debajo a Ike, a sus pies (donde debería estar hecho bolita y chupándose un dedo por su patética existencia), lo que había dicho para herirlo era cierto:

Kyle era un asesino.

-No.-contestó Stan finalmente recuperando fuerzas, sintiendo de repente que él no era la peor mierda jamás existente, aunque el resto de lo que había pensado de él mismo se preservaba, al menos sabía que podía caer más bajo.

Y caer más bajo hubiera sido decir que sí, purgar a Kenny de sus pecados, arrancarle la vida tal cual lo con Mark y Bebe, dos grandes almas que jamás serían recuperadas o igualadas en la faz de la tierra. Dos amigos que tendría que decir adiós, sin haber procesado aun lo que les ocurrió. Fueron ambos asesinados por las acciones de Kenny, y si bien, este merecía un castigo equivalente, Stan sabía que ese era el último paso para descender a lo peor de lo peor, y eso le dio un nuevo valor, una nueva esperanza.

Seguía siendo un inútil, un desalmado egocéntrico, pero seguía manteniéndose humano, y quería aferrarse a ese deseo más que nada. Un deseo infundado y totalmente subjetivo, pero que era lo último que le quedaba, el último rayo de luz sobre el mar de tinieblas que lo había invadido antes.

-Kyle.-tuvo que dar un suspiro mientras se levantaba, se sentía incómodo y no sabía por qué-Hay dos opciones.

-…-ahora le tocaba a Kyle guardar silencio, y su llanto lo reflejaba.

-Una.-movió la cabeza sonriendo-Matamos a ese hijo de puta, juntos, y ambos estaremos igual.-dijo Stan sonriendo-Ambos seremos la peor mierda que pueda existir, y nos habremos vengado.-su sonrisa aumento-Juntos, como amigos.

-O…-le dijo Kyle a la vez que Ike parecía tomarle la mano, tal vez mostrando apoyo ante esa idea, tal vez su hermano ya estaba del todo perdido.

-La segunda opción es buscar a quienes nos van a rescatar…

-Siempre hay un pero.-dijo Kyle sonriendo.

-Tú lo sabes.-dijo Stan ofreciéndole una mano.

-…-le tomó unos momentos antes de sonreír ampliamente-Pero no volveríamos a ser amigos...-cerró los ojos-¿Me harás decidir si rebajarte a mi nivel o ayudarte a ser inalcanzable?-dijo ahora entendiendo todo, ese era su castigo y su forma de redimirse.

-Si escoges la venganza ambos seremos iguales, y no tienes idea de lo que quiero hacerle a Kenny.-le dijo Stan-Pero si escoges salvar al resto entonces podrás ayudarte a ti mismo, y talvez, si salimos de esta, algún día…-se detuvo sabiendo que no podía mentir-Podamos…-no le iba a mentir-Si te soy sincero, no quiero volver a verte, no después de lo que dijiste… Pero hago esto por lo que fuimos, ¿Amigos, no? ¿Hasta el final?-se detuvo un momento a tomar aire-Haré lo que me digas…

-Stan, no por favor…-no sabía de donde había sacado el coraje para pedir algo, pero no quería decidir.

-Escoge.-Stan no se iba a doblegar, sabía que si él tomaba la decisión entonces todo habría terminado.

Ambos ahora conocían las consecuencias de lo que ocurría. Si Kyle decidía efectuar su venganza entonces lo obtenía todo, vengar a Bebe, recuperar el cariño de Ike, e incluso su amistad con Stan; pero tardarían en ir a por el bote, hacerle daño a alguien más. O lo que más le dolía, rebajar a Stan a su nivel. Por el otro lado haría lo correcto, si bien Kenny no era un buen sujeto, él sabía que no tenía motivos para lastimar a nadie más, y que debían encontrar cuanto antes el modo de salir de ahí. Pero entonces lo perdería todo, Ike lo odiaría por no escoger la muerte de Kenny, Stan nunca lo perdonaría y quedaría solo.

-Escojo la segunda.-se limpió las lágrimas del rostro-Me la merezco.

Por más que odiara a Kenny, por más que quisiera ver su sueño hecho realidad, debía pensar en los demás, debía conservar la poca humanidad que le quedaba, eso era lo que sus padres querían que hiciera, y eso es lo que haría de ahí en adelante, si quería que las cosas le fueran bien no debía creer en que una deidad las solucionaría (o le arruinaba la vida), debía de hacer un esfuerzo por cambiar lo que le quedaba para ser bueno… Un concepto tan vacío, pero a la vez tan lleno de significado para Kyle.

Y si lo que le quedaba era que Stan lo odiara, se lo merecía. Que Kenny viviera; lo merecía… Que Ike lo odiara…Se lo merecía.

-Sabía que la escogerías…-le dijo Stan acercándose y dándole un abrazo a su amigo, dejando que su llanto cayera encima de los rizos terrosos de Kyle y que el contrario llorara sobre su hombro.

Ambos reían, reían de verdad, no con malicia, sino como en los viejos tiempos, como si se hubieran hecho dos buenas bromas pesadas. Pero era mucho más, en aquel gesto de Kyle, Stan había encontrado la humanidad de su amigo. Quería medir qué tan hundido estaba antes de tomar su siguiente paso.

Ahora sabía que Kyle era mejor que él mismo.

En el fondo Stan quería matar a Kenny.

Por algo salió directamente a perseguirlo en lugar de ayudar a su amigo con Ike.

Ike miraba aquellos dos abrazandose y llorando con caras felices uno junto al otro, y no pudo evitar repugnarse. ¡Perdían el tiempo valioso que hubieran podido estar pasando persiguiendo a Kenny! Vengarse de lo que él había tratado de hacerle, que termino matando a Bebe.

Era un crimen imperdonable dejarlo andar a sus anchas, un pecado contra la humanidad. Un buen samaritano no deja a los asesinos libres para irse a abrazar a su amiguito. Un buen hombre actuaría como es debido, aniquilando la plaza desde su origen. Y Ike iba a demostrarles a todos que estaba bien.

Antes de hacerlo dejo de mirar de a su hermano, no quería verlo más de esa manera, debía de evitar el contacto con él. Pero cuando Kyle lo tomó de la mano para evitar que se fuera, fue entonces que pudo sentir un tacto… Distinto. Algo perdido. Algo que pensaba perdido para siempre.

Por un segundo creyó que la mano de Kyle era la de su madre, Sheyla. Durante un segundo pudo ver la silueta de ella en lugar de la de Kyle. ¿Era su imaginación? ¿Era que en el fondo él también esperaba que Kyle tomara esa decisión?

¿Estaba él siendo racional? ¡Por supuesto que lo era! Kyle era un asesino, y ya no tenía por qué fingir que tenían alguna relación. Soltó esa mano con furia. No era la mano protectora de Sheyla, era la de un asesino. Y antes de volver a quererlo, quería bajar a su nivel.

Ike intentó irse, pero Stan y Kyle lo detuvieron de ambos hombros y lo arrastraron con ellos hacia la dirección que habían tomado en primer lugar. Ike no opuso resistencia. Kenny había sido paciente para intentar hacer algo, él también podía serlo.

Kyle no se atrevió a ver si el cuerpo de Bebe estaba, escuchó como Stan lanzaba un suspiro. Todo se había vuelto tan natural que parecía imposible volver a sentir tristeza por una muerte, por lo menos no una tan profunda.

A su vez, Wendy miraba los daños causados. Sharon estaba inconsciente y le salía sangre de la cabeza. Thomas gravemente herido. Bradley parecía tener el brazo dislocado. Brittany traumatizada. Shelley y Tammy no se veían por ningún lado, tampoco el grupo de Stan. Y los únicos dos con cordura que quedaban, a parte de ella misma, eran Cartman y Ruby. Por lo menos esos dos se acercaron a quienes pudieron (Aunque pudo jurar que la muñeca de Ruby estaba doblada en un ángulo poco natural), tal vez tratando de ayudar. Ella no sabía lo que eran capaces.

Ella había visto a Linda ser devorada por ese temible monstruo, pero debía de dejarlo pasar, no tenía tiempo para llorar. Todos estaban mojados, sedientos, hambrientos y calados de frío. Algunos con heridas terribles. Esa no era precisamente la mejor posición en la que podían estar, pero al menos seguían vivos.

Y se recostó en el suelo junto a Sharon, permitiéndose un respiro, aunque fuera momentáneo, aunque realmente toda la situación estaba a punto de desbordarse, al igual que las lágrimas de sus ojos. Merecía tener un respiro de calma y tranquilidad, el ojo de la tormenta que se estaba desarrollando a su alrededor, metafórica ahora, pues en lo que habían entrado a ese túnel la lluvia se había detenido, y un sol acogedor extendía sus rayos UV reconfortantes a sus cuerpos que seguían húmedos.

Inhalo, y sintió como si estuviera a punto de vomitar, como si todas sus penas internas ya no tuvieran modo de salir por sus ojos y que ahora buscarían otra forma de escapar. Y vomitar era una opción, o su organismo lo veía así… Exhalo. No había expulsado el líquido estomacal, pero sí gran parte del peso que sentía oprimiéndola en el pecho. Se permitió ver sus ropas rasgadas y que caían por el peso del agua que habían absorbido. Era relajante estar por un momento tranquila de toda la mierda que habían pasado.

-Chicos…-interrumpió de pronto una voz.

Todos voltearon a aquella dirección, y encontraron a Bradley poniéndose de pie, a la fuerza, apoyando su brazo sano contra un árbol. Todas las miradas se concentraron en él. Las pocas miradas que quedaban.

-Hay que avanzar.-dijo bajando un pequeño relieve con tanta dificultad que se hubiera dicho que acababa de deslizarse desde la punta del monte de una montaña.

-Tenemos que esperar al resto…-dijo Wendy decidida y dando por finalizada su sesión para respirar.

-Si esperamos, corremos riesgo a que lleguen carroñeros a buscarnos.-le dijo Bradley recargándose en el árbol por el dolor del brazo y chocando a propósito de una manera que creyó se lo iba a reparar, pero termino dañándolo más.

-No estás en condiciones.-se trató de acercar Cartman.

-Cada vez que nos quedamos quietos atraemos desgracia.-dijo finalmente Bradley-MOVAMONOS.

-No estás pensándolo bien…-intentó convencerlo Wendy tomándole del brazo sano.

-Mira, si nos movemos ahora, tal vez lleguemos a la costa, y ahí será más fácil llegar hasta el puerto donde prometieron rescatarnos.-dijo Bradley desesperado-Nosotros no encontraremos al resto, todos sabíamos a donde teníamos que ir…No sabemos qué nos espera al otro lado de cada arbusto…-tenía miedo, del verdadero.

-Como que nos lleguen desde la jungla unos raptores.-añadió Ruby a la defensa de Bradley y mirando de uno a otro lado, esperando encontrar algo.

-Jeje, es mejor que lo hagan allá…Al menos habremos llegado más lejos…-reía Bradley tratando de convencer al resto-Vamos, por favor...

-No creo que sea lo mejor.-dijo Wendy mirando hacia la montaña- _Pero el único punto de encuentro que tengo con Stan es ahí_ …-dijo en su mente-Si queremos encontrar al resto, deberíamos movernos.-dijo finalmente asintiendo a Bradley, y tomándolo del brazo herido para empujar su hombro hacia la espalda.

-¡AHHH!-el grito de Bradley hizo que Ruby y Cartman dieran un par de pasos atrás del dolor que debía haber sentido, con la nariz doblada, el brazo dislocado y otras distintas heridas, además de apestar a cañerías (Gracias al viaje que se dio junto a Cartman por el interior de la isla), no era la mejor posición para estar.

-¿Están ustedes locos?-preguntó Cartman molesto una vez Wendy se apartó.

-Al menos es un loco con el brazo recompuesto.-dijo Wendy moviendo un poco el brazo herido, apenas lo suficiente para saber si estaba o no en su lugar.

-No creo que se mueva en los próximos diez años…-dijo el chico sonriendo a Wendy por ese favor.

-Oh vamos no seas nena.-le dijo Wendy dándole una leve palmada-Seguiremos tú idea, pero Cartman te ayudara a caminar.

-¿Yo?

-Sí…-le dijo Wendy manteniendo esa palabra-Tú ayudaras a Brad, Brittany a Ruby…-se detuvo a mirarla-¿No quieres que te ayude con la muñeca?-le preguntó, pero Ruby miró a Bradley, el cual seguía gimiendo de dolor y su brazo que parecía una masa roja e hinchada, y luego a su muñeca, que podía moverse relativamente bien y finalmente le lanzó una mirada asustada a Wendy mientras negaba-Te lo pierdes.-dijo ella-Y finalmente Kenny me ayudara con Sharon.-dijo Wendy contenta de que todo comenzara a salir bien.

-¿Son todos idiotas?-interrumpió repentinamente Brittany y todos se quedaron mirándola impactados por esa interrupción-No me digan que aún no se dan cuenta.-les dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

Los tres adolescentes metidos en la conversación y Ruby se quedaron viendo unos a otros sin entender del todo lo que ella trataba de decir.

-Brittany sé que pasaste por…-intentó acercarse Wendy.

-¿Dónde está?-les dijo ella sonriendo ampliamente-El mentiroso.-se explicó causando que todos voltearan de un lado a otro.

Kenny no se encontraba ahí. El hijo de puta había aprovechado algún momento de distracción para escaparse. Y ellos lo habían dejado escapar. Wendy de pronto entendió que todo lo que había dicho atrás sobre que Stan la esperaba en la salida era falso… Todo lo que habían pasado había sido costo de una mentira. Y su rabia creció hacia Kenny. Sintió que nunca había odiado tanto a una sola persona, egoísta ante todo y poniendo la vida de todos en peligro.

-¿Dónde?-repitió la pequeña.

-…Ayuda a Thomas a caminar.-dijo Wendy ya sin prestarle atención.

-No.

-¿Disculpa?-su tono molesto hizo que Cartman se ocultara detrás de Bradley, y Ruby hubiera reído por aquello de no ver el rostro colérico de Wendy.

-No lo ayudare…-se cruzó de brazos.

Wendy miró a los ojos a la niña, sabía que ella continuaba molesta por las acciones de Thomas, pero ¿Acaso ella no estuvo presente cuando este había caído del todo dentro del túnel?

-Hazlo…

-No.

No se sabía quién estaba más decidida, lo único que se preveían eran chispas.

-De acuerdo, ayuda a Sharon.-dijo Wendy suspirando y sorprendiendo a todos-A ver qué tan fácil te resulta.-le dijo sonriendo de medio lado.

-Al menos es alguien que merece que le ayuden.-dijo Brittany indiferente.

Todos reconocieron ese tonó y miraron a Ruby, casi como esperando que viniera de ella esas palabras. Esta se quedó unos momentos nerviosa antes de bajar la mirada y comenzar a remover unos arbustos para avanzar. El resto comenzaron a movilizarse, todos con un único propósito: Salvarse.

Thomas fue ayudado por Wendy nuevamente, Bradley por Cartman y Ruby afirmó que ella podía andar sin problemas. Hasta ayudo a Brittany con Sharon, cargando las piernas de la mujer mientras la contraria la tomaba de los hombros.

Ellos no supieron que, corriendo por la selva, y con toda libertad se encontraba aquel que parecía haber hecho el desfortunio de todos una pesadilla peor. Alguien a quien en un inicio hubieran considerado incluso un segundo o tercero al mando. Que todos amaban y apoyaron, que, sin embargo, solo demostró el monstruo que podía llegar un buen ser humano rebajado de lo que era.

Y casi todos sabían a qué se debía su comportamiento, y hasta cierto punto era entendible, Kenny había perdido a Karen. Su único motivo, ya no para continuar en esa isla repleta de peligros, sino posiblemente su único motivo para vivir. La había perdido de una forma tan espantosa que la memoria de su cadáver continuaba andando en las conciencias de varias personas. Ya que intrínsecamente, Karen no era mala, había sido la niña más amable que posiblemente hubieran conocido. Y murió de una forma tan dolorosa, tan lenta, tan poco piadosa, que era entendible el dolor de Kenny.

Mas, si bien su dolor era entendible, no lo eran en lo absoluto sus decisiones. Solo una persona era capaz de entenderlas, y esa persona era él mismo:

-¡JA!-reía mientras escapaba por la selva, en dirección al bote.

Lo único que podía pensar era en el cuerpo destrozado de Ike, pensar en sus pequeños brazos siendo doblados en angulos imposibles de soportar el dolor que causarían. Imaginar su cuello dislocado por la caída, su piel siendo arrancada en la cuesta abajo por las rocas. De ver a ese pequeño hijo de puta recibir un castigo peor del que había condenado a su hermanita.

Karen…

No pudo evitar pensar en ella. En su sonrisa, en su amabilidad, en su ternura, en sus pequeños gestos que la volvían el único motivo de su existencia. ¿Qué era él sin ella? Absolutamente nada, otro pobre que merece vivir en la calle. Al menos las calles lucían limpias cuando ella estaba cerca. Cuando podía escuchar sus problemas el mundo que todos llaman "real" con preocupaciones banales, tenía importancia o efecto sobre él.

¿Qué le importaba si ganaban o perdían los Broncos si no tenía un duro para comer? A Karen le importaba. Y eso solo demostraba que su hermanita hubiera sido una gran persona cuando creciera. Porque a Karen no solo le interesaba el mundo de los pobres, sino también el mundo real. Porque era la única niña que sonreía cuando le regalaban una muñeca de un dólar, en lugar de menospreciarla.

Kenny también sabía del mundo "real", pero no le interesaba, tenía sus amigos, sus novias, sus estudios. Pero la realidad de la pobreza siempre lo llamaba, él mismo sabía que al acabar estas supuestas vacaciones que debieron haber tenido en Costa Rica (y le tomó casi 5 meses en llevar acabo debido a la temporada cambia de invierno, verano por los hemisferios sur y norte), no iba a ir a la Universidad. Kenny iba a volver a su casa, trabajar en un puesto de mierda, ser despedido después de un par de años, y luego trabajar en otro empleo de mierda.

Así había sido para su padre, así fue para su hermano. Así hubiera sido para él. Pero no para Karen, ella si se lo proponía, hubiera entrado en algún puesto bajo de, por ejemplo, la escuela, iniciaría como cocinera y terminaría ganando suficiente cariño como para que la nombraran maestra, no, ¡Directora! Karen tenía esa capacidad y más.

Pero ya no estaba… Kenny se detuvo a mitad de su trayectoria sin rumbo al recordar eso. Su cuerpo en la sucia tierra, sus ropas manchadas de sangre, su rostro desfigurado, ¿Esa era su hermanita? Sí, tenía sus cabellos, sus ropas, su todo. Pero ¿Dónde estaba su sonrisa cuando más la necesitaba?

Kenny al verla se derrumbó, todo lo que él trataba de mantener fuera de sí, los malos pensamientos, la impulsividad. Todo aquello que había contrarrestado alrededor; no solo de su vida; sino también de las islas, se había ido con ella. Pero el final de algo, es siempre el inicio de algo más. Y en el caso de Kenny, él sabía qué quería.

Ike había podido ayudar a Karen, pero no lo quiso, apreció más su vida propia que la de ella. Aun siendo amigos, la abandonó…Dejo atrás a su hermanita, ¡A su Karen! ¡A quien había protegido de un mundo cruel durante TODA SU VIDA! Muerta por que su amigo no pudo, mejor dicho, no quiso, ayudarla.

El dolor que le provocó Ike no tenía comparativas, ¿Qué le quedaba en el mundo a Kenny? Él no tenía una familia fuera de esa isla como Bebe, por lo menos no una que se alegrara de ver, él no iba a tener una mejor vida si salía de esa isla. Todo lo que tendría sería a unos padres furiosos por haber matado a su única hija. A un hermano mayor que sería capaz de matarlo de maneras más brutales que cualquier dinosaurio, y él sabía que por los negocios en donde estaba metido que su hermano Kevin no tendría dificultad.

¿Era su odio en realidad solo su miedo a su familia? No estaba seguro, ni quería estarlo. Kenny no tenía una existencia fuera de esa isla, daba igual si moría ahí o salía, de ambas maneras iba a sufrir.

Mientras corría pensaba en todo eso, y solo le hacía entrar en una depresión terrible, una sin sentido pues sentía que finalmente había logrado su cometido, había hecho saldar la cuenta de Karen, asesinada por uno de sus mejores amigos; la había vengado. ¿Por qué hasta entonces entraba en ese terrible pensamiento? ¿Por qué su mente se nublaba mientras avanzaba? ¿Por qué el cadáver de Ike Stotch de repente ya no era tan satisfactorio de imaginar cómo mórbido? ¿Estaba volviendo a salir a flote su yo del pasado, su yo antes de la muerte de su hermana? No, ese Kenny ya no existía, ese Kenny era un ser totalmente diferente a él…

¿Se había convertido en Caos?

Mientras más fríamente lo pensaba, más sentido tenía, ¿Qué era Caos, si no, solo el modo de Butters para afrontar una realidad que no podía afrontar? Él sabía que no podría afrontar la muerte de Karen, y sabía que cuando escuchó la confesión de Ike, algo dentro de él había nacido. Pero sin voces en la cabeza o delirios. Ese algo era él, como una bestia que había estado esperando a salir, a lastimar a todo lo que se interpusiera…

Y mientras más pensaba en sus acciones, más similitudes encontraba con Caos. Con ese demente que había tomado el cuerpo de Butters…No, él era Butters. Pero Butters era su amigo.

-Tú no eres Caos…-se dijo a si mismo.

Para ese momento, estaba sentado, recargándose en las raíces de un árbol gigante. No sabía cómo había llegado ahí, ni le importaba, solo quería encontrar un lugar donde echarse a llorar. Podría haber aparecido el mismísimo Rex frente a él, y no le importaría, porque él era ya solo un muerto andante. Un cadáver sin propósito alguno.

-No, eres algo mucho peor…-aunque sabía que en el fondo solamente era su voz, contestándose a sí mismo cual demente, no pudo evitar imaginar que eso sería lo que ella diría, como si estuviera parada a su lado.

-Karen…-él extendió la mano, aunque sabía que nada le iba a contestar.

Y entonces la vio, no sabía cómo o porqué, pero Dios era misericordioso a veces con el asesino, dejo escapar a Barrabas, un asesino violador, ¿Qué no iba a dejarle a él un simple hombre con un propósito de venganza obtener delirios que lo alegraran?

-Hola Kenny…-era su voz, era la voz de ella, sus bocas se movían al unísono, pero solo la voz de ella llegaba a sus oídos.

-Karen…

¿Estaba tan jodido que imaginaba a su hermana muerta hablándole? ¿Él mismo creando sus diálogos para poder escucharla, aunque fuera falsamente?

-Kenny…-pero la decepción en su propio nombre le hizo entender lo que él sabía, Karen no le hubiera hablado bien si lo viera después de todo lo que había cometido.

Hubo un momento de silencio, en el cual Kenny sintió un nudo atorarse en su garganta, sabía que Karen no tenía voz propia, que él se la daba, pero eso no impedía que lo que él sabía que ella dijera fuera más fácil de digerir. Por más que hubiera dado todo lo que hubiera podido dar para volver a escucharla, había cosas que no podía soportarlas tan fácilmente.

-¿Estas feliz?-le preguntó la chica acercándose a su rostro y limpiándole con sus dedos una lágrima a Kenny, este se asustó, esa expresión de Karen, tan molesta, tan indignada, como si viera un ser que detestara con todo el odio de su alma eterna-¿Estas feliz hermanito?

-No…

-¿Por qué no?-ella cambio su horrible expresión a una sonrisa, tomándolo de las mejillas-¿No acabas de lograr tu cometido?-preguntó con roña.

-Yo…

-¿No estas orgulloso de lo que lograste?-dijo ella abrazándolo y acercando su boca a su oído, casi sintió su aliento en su oreja como verdadero-Mataste a un niñito.-le dedico una mirada despectiva que era imposible de describir para Kenny, o por lo menos tan imponente que parecía imposible de Karen-Tú no eres mi hermano, eres un monstruo.

-Hermanita…-sin importarle que no fuera real Kenny la abrazó, y apretó contra su cuerpo-¡KAREN!-su llanto se expandió sobre la ropa de su hermana, sintió durante un momento su tacto, su piel chocando contra su abrigo, sus dulces y cariñosas manos.

Segundos después Kenny había caído de cara al suelo, habiendo cerrado sus manos en el aire. Cuando levantó la mirada, ahí estaba Karen, sonriendo de medio lado, pero iracunda.

-Ahora tienes lo que querías.-comenzó a cantarle Karen una tonada-Tu sueño hecho realidad, que bien por ti, bien por ti, por ti.-su mirada expresaba un odio tan tremendo que Kenny pensó que si seguía viéndola podría morir de dolor, pero sabía que si dejaba de verla, aunque fuera solo por un segundo, nunca la volvería a ver.

-Por favor…-rogaba mientras trataba de acariciar sus pies desnudos, eran idénticos a como los recordaba.

-Ahora tienes lo que querías.-repitió Karen sonriendo y dando media vuelta.

-¡Karen no!-gritó Kenny tratando de alcanzarla, pero no podía evitar que ella se marchara, cada que lo hacía, sentía su tacto, pero su mano solo la atravesaba, como si Karen no estuviera ahí-¡Perdóname por favor!

La chica no se dignó siquiera en voltear, solo se cruzó de brazos y avanzó por la selva. Kenny odiaba verla así de molesta viva, pero su corazón se rompería de un momento a otro verla así después de haberse separado de ella.

-¡SI NO TE VEO NUEVAMENTE MORIRE!-dijo Kenny tratando de convencerla-¡TE AMO!-gritó viendo que la primera no convenció a la niña, y tratando de imitar su voz, pero sus oídos ya no escuchaban la voz de Karen, ahora esa solo su voz de mierda-¡POR FAVOR!

Pero Karen solo avanzaba, indiferente al dolor de su hermano. Se detuvo cuando llegaron finalmente a una playa cercana. Mirando el océano.

-¡NO TE VAYAS! ¡NO LO SOPORTARE!-dijo Kenny rogándole, poniéndose de rodillas, y tratando de alcanzarle, pero la chica continuaba andando hacia el mar.

Karen dio media vuelta, fue entonces que Kenny se dio cuenta de que su rostro estaba lleno de lágrimas.

-No…-dijo sabiendo lo que pasaría.

-¿Sabes cómo morí?-le dijo Karen sonriendo, solo encontró silencio, Kenny no se atrevía hablando-Fue algo así…-dijo a la vez que varios Compis imaginarios comenzaban a saltar por toda la arena, algunos incluso atravesaban con su forma incorpórea a Kenny para llegar hasta los pies de ella.

-Te amo…Hermanita…Karen…-trató de frenar lo que iba a ver.

-Primero se montaron en mi espalda.-dijo cayendo al suelo porque decenas de esos animales se le lanzaron-Disfrútalo, te lo ganaste hermanito.-ella sonreía.

-¡NO!-gritó Kenny saltando hacia esos animales para detenerlos, Karen no oponía la menor resistencia mientras se tumbaba boca abajo.

Kenny atravesó aquella escena como si fueran fantasmas, y eso fue el mayor dolor de todos, no iba a poder detener aquello.

Vio como todos esos dinosaurios se apresuraban para rasgar los costados de Karen, provocando que sus órganos internos fueran fácilmente alcanzados, y para hacerlo aquello peor, escuchó los gritos de horror de su hermana.

-¡NOO! ¡AYUDA!-era como si no lo viera.

-¡KAREN!-gritaba Kenny para hacerse oír, y cada vez que trataba de tomarla solo lograba que un animal atacara esa zona y lo traspasara.

-¡KENNYYY! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTAAAAAAAS?!-gritaba una desesperada Karen volteando para buscarlo por la mirada, pasó de largo totalmente donde se encontraba su hermano-¡QUIEN SEA!

Los gritos de horror de Karen se intensificaron cuando un animalito le arrancó un dedo del pie, y Kenny tuvo que contenerse a vomitar cuando varios de estos llegaron a su rostro, le quitaron la nariz y uno de ellos enterró sus fauces en el ojo de ella mientras gritaba de horror y terror. Había tantos en sus piernas, que no tardaron en llegar a los huesos.

Su hermanita estaba muriendo frente a sus ojos, y por más que intentara hacer algo por detenerlo no lograba nada, solo podía verlo, impotente ante las ansías de hacer algo. Lloró, lloró porque cuando todo termino se encontró con ese mismo cadáver que encontró cuando la buscaba, el cadáver que ya no tenía parecido con Karen, tan destrozado que parecía una tortura que ningún ser humano debería haber sufrido, pero que ella sintió.

-Ahora tienes lo que querías.-dijo el cadáver de Karen levantando la cabeza con el ojo colgando y sacando sangre de la boca.

Kenny retrocedió.

-Yo no…

-Vamos hermanito, ¿No querías ver a un niño morir cruelmente?-dijo Karen lanzando una risotada que hizo que algunos intestinos terminaran en el rostro de Kenny, este pudo sentirlos calientes y los intentó alejar de su rostro, solo para lastimarse a él mismo-No soy varón, pero casi cuenta, ¿No?-la voz de su hermana se mezclaba con el chorro de sangre que caía de su boca.

-Para…-Kenny cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos, estaba solo, y apretaba sus puños en la arena de la playa, se permitió suspirar antes de gritar fuertemente para tratar de liberar una décima del dolor que sentía-¡NO! ¡CAMBIE DE OPINIÓN! ¡VUELVE!-gritó cerrando los ojos con toda su fuerza y el rostro rojo-¡VUELVE!-gritó al abrir los ojos, llenos de lágrimas, encontrándose solo-¡VUELVE!-su grito era tan desesperado que casi sintió que la volvería a ver, sana y salva.

Pero solo logró lastimarse la garganta y ganarse una nueva sesión de llanto, en la más terribles de las soledades. Con el océano detrás suyo, indiferente a su dolor.

 _ **Continuara…**_

 **Na.-Mhh, ya casi es el final, solo un capítulo más. Y será largo de cojones. Creo que pondré dinosaurios (¿) Se supone que es una historia de dinosaurios XD**

 **En fin, en el siguiente cap los dinos deberán despedirse, así como VARIOS personajes ¿Quiénes? Uff, ya lo verán, pero nadie, esta a salvo, eso se los puedo decir. De hecho creo que hasta podría dividirlo en 2 (por lo menos porque los epílogos serán largos) Sí, habrá epílogos, y no serán precisamente 100 palabras, serán relativamente largos.**

 **El capítulo será el único que tendré en ingles "Capítulo 35 Sick"**


	35. SICK

_**Jurasick Park 2**_

 **Capítulo Final SICK**

 **10:00 am**

Se encontraban ambas abrazadas, mojadas y confundidas, después de haber superado por apenas los límites de lo humanamente posible los más feroces rápidos al final de la caverna, habían terminado en la orilla de una playa. Era Shelley la única que parecía despierta.

Miraba el cielo por encima suya, hacia una dirección donde no tuviera que mirar directamente hacia el Sol, cosa que parecía imposible porque este se encontraba en su máximo esplendor. Ella también debería estarlo, y no es que no tuviera energías, sabía que en el fondo de ella encontraría las necesarias. Pero no tenías ganas de avanzar, solo quería respirar, mirar hacia el cielo y pensar en su padre; pensar en Jack…Pensar en todos aquellos que intentó salvar… Pensar en su hermanito.

Shelley adoraba a Stan. Por más que odiara admitirlo, y tenía modos muy extraños de demostrarlo, pero así era ella, así fue, y era mejor si se quedaba de esa manera. Ella nunca sería una mujer cariñosa, o si quiera tranquila. Su vida estaba destinada a usar la fuerza bruta para sobrevivir.

Eso es lo que ella hubiera pensado antes de haber tomado aquel dichoso vuelo a Costa Rica, que parecía tan lejano y tan irrealista. Era como si fueran dos personas totalmente distintas su yo del pasado, con la que se encontraba acostada en la playa, abrazando a Tammy.

Sí, ella hubiera querido en su vida pasada que algo así de "emocionante" le pasase, persecuciones, desafíos extremos, burlarse de la muerte, ser la líder de un grupo de personas que dependieran de ella. ¿No eran así las películas? Ella al final saldría victoriosa sobre todas las cosas.

Pero ella no era la líder. El líder era su hermanito, Stanley. Y ella se limitaba a ser la fuerza bruta, se limitaba a ser otra ficha descartable, mientras que su hermano era el centro de toda operación. Y ella debía protegerlo, lo había hecho desde que habían pisado la primera isla, y no podía permitir que todo ese trabajo se echara a perder solo porque ella no tenía ánimos para levantarse. Era Shelley Marsh, no Shelley, no Cherry, no un cadáver. Ella aún estaba consiente, y hasta que eso cambiara, entonces ella debía tener un objetivo claro. Ayudar a su hermanito.

-¿Dónde?-se levantó la chica finalmente confundida y con un dolor de cabeza inmenso.

Pudo comprobar finalmente que la corriente las había arrastrado hasta un terreno de arena que cortaba el acceso del rio al mar excepto cuando la marea estuviera alta, el mar era bastante grande y con el océano infinito extendiéndose hasta donde alcanzara la vista de ella. Luego miró a su lado, ahí se encontraba Tammy, sucia y llena de arena, Shelley dedujo que ella también debía lucir así. Después de todo habían sido lanzadas por un animal marino de cuello largo a toda velocidad por un túnel que llevaba más de diez años sin haber sido usado.

-Tammy, despierta…-le pidió Shelley empujándola para evitarse las molestias de repetir las acciones.

Tambry abrió los ojos lentamente, y después de un ataque de tos que le entró, pudo ver a Shelley a la cara, iluminada por la luz del Sol, aquella figura salvadora solo podía ser alguien para ella.

-¿Thomas?

-Casi, pero soy chica.-dijo Shelley rodando los ojos-Levántate, debemos de avanzar.

Tammy cerró los ojos y luego volteó de uno a otro lado.

-Yo no encuentro a nadie…

-Es porque estamos solas.

-Pero…Pero…-intentaba hablar confundida-¿Qué pasó? ¿Y Thomas?

-Fuimos lanzadas por ese cuello largo marino…-dijo Shelley limpiándose los ojos y ayudando a la contraria a caminar-Al tratar de atacarnos y no darnos, partió la canoa y debimos avanzar más rápido que el resto…

Tammy miró hacia el piso.

-Creo…Creo recordar algo de eso…-dijo triste y llevando una mano a su codo-¿Crees que todos los que estaban ahí se encuentren bien?

Shelley se detuvo a pensarlo, intento imaginarse a Thomas y Wendy siendo aplastados por el animal mientras ella y la chica a su lado salían lanzadas en contra corriente de dos de sus amigos muertos. Y mientras tanto el animal devoraba a los pasajeros de la llanta gigante. Se imaginó a su madre siendo despedazada entre las fauces del animal con especial detenimiento. Cerró los ojos para que esa imagen desapareciera de su cabeza, pero solo logró que se volviera más nítida.

-No tenemos tiempo para encontrarlos…-dijo finalmente Shelley-Pase lo que haya pasado, no estamos en condiciones como para ir por ellos…-luego se detuvo y avanzó por la playa-¿Vienes?

A pesar de que, en el fondo de su alma, solo tenía el deseo de encontrarse con Thomas. Tammy sabía que no podría durar mucho tiempo por su cuenta, y que Shelley estaba en lo correcto, aunque se internaran en la isla por mucho tiempo, no había garantía de que se encontraran con el resto, y el Puerto Principal parecía ser paradójicamente, el único sitio donde todos habían quedado era su escape.

-Todos los caminos conducen a Roma, ¿No?-preguntó a Shelley, bromeando un poco la frase que su novio había dicho hace un par de días.

-Vamos a Roma entonces.-dijo Shelley sonriendo por la broma, tratando de aferrarse a la idea que el resto les estaría esperando en la Costa del Mosasaurio.

 **10:15 am**

Por otro lado, se encontraban Kyle, Ike y Stan terminando el recorrido de la montaña, encontrándose con el otro extremo de la salida de la cueva que habían decidido rodear. La entrada estaba abierta; ellos se posicionaron en la entrada, en este caso salida, pero como el rio era muy alto e iba rápido, tenían que conformarse con una visión limitada desde la orilla, y el interior se podía apreciar una intensa oscuridad absorbente.

-¿Crees que hayan pasado por aquí?-preguntó Stan a su amigo.

-Lo dudo, les dijimos que no hasta que…-comenzó a explicar Kyle a la vez que veía en el interior y se detuvo al ver algo que le helo el corazón.

-¿Qué ocu…?-dijo Stan siguiendo la mirada de su amigo-Dime que es una broma…

Ahí, en una piedra relativamente cercana a la salida, pudieron ver perfectamente lo que era una media balsa, cubierta de un líquido que se había quedado pegado a esta.

-Puede ser antigua la balsa…-dijo Stan tratando de sonar optimista, pero al seguir el camino de rocas se encontró con que estas llevaban un rastro de sangre en algunas de estas-Lo hicieron…

-¿Pero cómo?-se preguntó Kyle molesto.

-Tal vez… -se detuvo Stan lleno de furia-Kenny…-dijo molesto-Debió convencerles para que fueran por dentro de la montaña, de alguna manera, y ahora no sabemos qué paso…-dijo recargándose sobre la pared húmeda para evitar desfallecer por la noticia en el acto-Ese hijo de perra…

Kyle miró hacia la balsa rota, y luego a su amigo Stan. Sabía que no iba a lograr nada si dejaba que este se sintiera mal. Y él necesitaba mantenerse firme al objetivo que ambos habían acordado.

-La balsa está ahí...-dijo Kyle no muy convencido, pero haciendo voltear a Stan-Eso es que llegaron cuando mínimo hasta ese punto.

-O murieron y sus restos están ahí…-escuchó a su espalda el bramido de su hermano Ike.

Kyle sorprendido dio media vuelta, encontrándose con un Ike cruzado de brazos y mirando hacia el piso molesto. Él sabía que su hermano se encontraba enojado por haberle prometido venganza hacia Kenny, y finalmente no haber tomado acción de palabra, él había decidido acompañar a Stan, aún si eso significaba hacer rabiar a Ike. Eso hizo que Kyle sonriera, su hermano rabiaba, al menos estaba sintiendo algo más aparte de tristeza.

-Haya pasado lo que haya pasado, no tenemos control sobre eso.-dijo finalmente Kyle sonriendo, cosa que hizo enojar a Ike-Stan…-hizo voltear a su amigo, a que lo viera a los ojos-Vamos, no están ahí, debemos llegar al Puerto Principal amigo.-él necesitaba Stan para ayudarle a hacer el bien por el resto, sin Stan, él no iba a lograr controlar todas sus terribles emociones, no sin la confianza que él transmitía.

Stan le costó recobrarse, realmente necesitaba a Kyle, no iba a negarlo, en aquel momento ambos se estaban convirtiendo en el soporte moral del otro, con mutualidad. Pero ambos eran suportes frágiles, y que caerían si uno caía. Si Stan no podía más, entonces Kyle no podría seguir fingiendo que quería redimirse. Y si Kyle caía, entonces Stan no podría seguir fingiendo que tenía interés en moverse.

-Wendy…Shelley…Mama…-dijo volteando a ver la balsa y tratando de acercarse aún más, pero la corriente del río lo empujó hacia atrás-Mami…-extendió su mano para alcanzar esa pieza rota.

-Ella hubiera querido que la salvaras.-dijo finalmente Kyle poniendo una mano en el hombro de Stan-Si sigue con vida, y llegamos a esa maldita costa, donde mandaran equipo de rescates, entonces… Entonces salvaremos a todos, ¿No dijiste eso? ¿No dijiste que podíamos salvarlos a todos?

-No a papa…-dijo Stan suspirando, cosa que molesto a Kyle; quien no pudo evitar apretar su puño.

Stan no tardó en darse cuenta de qué había dicho algo demasiado delicado, así que sin más dio media vuelta y miró en todas direcciones desde esa posición relativamente elevada.

-Llámalo instinto, pero es por ahí.-dijo Stan siguiendo el sendero del río, que doblaba hacia la izquierda de ellos y seguía rectamente esa línea-El puerto principal…Debe estar ahí…-pudo ver a una distancia relativamente cercana una laguna gigante, más delante de la laguna podía ver a la distancia el mar, y algunas construcciones que debían de ser un puerto.

-No es seguro.

-No nos tomara mucho tiempo llegar.-quitó ese sentimiento Stan.

Kyle levantó la ceja, no parecía un trayecto superior a un par de horas.

-Dos horas y todo esto habrá terminado…

-Si no morimos antes.-dijo Kyle mordazmente.

-Cosa que evitaremos.-dijo Kyle tomando fuertemente a Ike de la muñeca, él entendía que su hermano estuviera hecho furia, pero no iba a dejar que hiciera que Stan se sintiera mal.

-Vamos.-dijo finalmente Stan y los tres comenzaron el largo recorrido.

 **10:30 am**

Wendy y el resto de su equipo habían estado caminando durante un par de horas por la espesa jungla, parecía que los dinosaurios se habían alejado del sendero que ellos se habían hecho, siempre siguiendo la dirección frontal. Seguros de que el mar debía estar cerca. Para aclarar mejor sus dudas, Brittany subió una cantidad de metros hasta alcanzar a ver por encima de un árbol, ella logró indicarles la dirección ante lo que parecía una laguna. Pero también podía ser directamente agua interconectada con el océano.

Sin perder sus esperanzas, la chica avanzaba siempre cargando con Sharon Marsh. Ella sentía la increíble responsabilidad que era tener que ayudar a la mujer, debido a que esta había estado inconsciente desde que se había dado aquel golpe en la cabeza en la cueva. Y eso preocupaba a Wendy, aunque más le preocupaba el débil pulso que sentía cada vez que la tomaba de la mano. Y rezaba muy en el fondo para que solo fuera un desmayo por falta de energía.

Era entendible que ella, sus amigos y hasta los niños pudieran continuar, pero debió imaginarse lo agotador que debía ser esa experiencia para un adulto de cuarenta años, cercanos a los cincuenta; y como si eso no fuera suficiente, que no acostumbraba a caminar.

Recordó a todos los adultos que los acompañaron, pensó en ellos y trató de ponerse en su posición para cubrir el silencio que abundaba entre todos.

Ella recordaba vagamente que, en la anterior isla, los adultos se limitaban bastante a ellos mismos, y dejaban que sus propios hijos arriesgaran sus vidas. Cosa que no cambió en esta nueva isla, relativamente. Porque si bien, era cierto que todo lo que el grupo había logrado era gracias a los jóvenes, también era cierto que los adultos en esta nueva ocasión intentaron ayudar, pero fracasaron en continuar con vida.

De repente que el señor Marsh y el piloto hubieran sobrevivido a múltiples persecuciones, aguantándole el paso a una veintena de niños, era sorprendente. Ella se percató que nunca pensaba en nada más que no fuera el dolor general de todos por las pérdidas o su dolor propio. Nunca intento descifrar lo que significaba para cada uno de sus compañeros el sufrimiento que pasaban. Nunca se preocupó por saber cómo Bebe sobrepasaba lo de la isla, o como Tammy parecía solo poder avanzar por una obsesión que tenía por Thomas. Nunca se preguntó si las condiciones, sumado a un mayor gasto de energía debido a la edad, había sido la causa de que los adultos no hubieran intentado solventar la situación.

Todo había sido tan natural, Stan guiándolos casi desde el inicio; los adultos siempre con los menores, y ellos arriesgando la vida…Pero, ¿Por qué? ¿No se suponía que eran ellos los que debían sobreponer sus vidas sobre sus hijos? Por lo menos Randy y el piloto entendían eso; y de Sharon podía excusarlo, ella era lo más cercano a un médico que tenían. Linda por otro lado…Se encontraba deprimida por la pérdida de su esposo y…Stephen fue masacrado, siendo el capitán de un yate…Mientras más lo pensaba, más supo que los menores habían resultado ser la fuerza bruta, ellos no habían sido los verdaderos salvadores.

Por supuesto, ¿Cómo tres o cuatro adultos iban a mover un bote sin la ayuda de veinte muchachos sanos y fuertes? ¿Para qué arriesgar la vida si tenían distintas habilidades para ayudar al resto como pilotear el propio bote o conseguirles armas, o sanar a los jóvenes de sus heridas al fin que se recuperan más rápido? Y los que más frecuentaban arriesgarse, era porque no se sentían útiles. Tal vez podía pensar mal de Gerald, pero incluso este ayudaba a los niños a medida que todos tenían que asignarse nuevos cargos por la exponencial espiral de muerte.

Suspiró molesta consigo misma, viera por donde lo viera, no era justo menospreciar el trabajo de todos ellos para…

-¡Ah!-gritó Brittany asustada y retrocediendo un par de pasos.

Resulto que desde el camino que ella estaba siguiendo, en un matorral cercano, saltó un pequeño Compsognathus. Esas pequeñas criaturas se habían ganado el repelús de Wendy. Pero aquella criatura solo los miró a todos ellos para luego lanzar un sonido con su garganta extraño, el cual Wendy entendió como una señal, y frente a ellos, cientos de arbustos y hierbas fueron removidas y decenas de pequeños dinosaurios salieron.

Todos los presentes, aterrados se acercaron para formar un pequeño círculo de personas, esperando las pequeñas mordidas, esperando que sus cadáveres fueran masticados de una manera lenta y dolorosa, que su muerte fuera penosa y lenta. El que más lo deseaba era Thomas, él realmente deseaba morir, hubiera sido más sensato que continuar. Las pequeñas criaturas de color verdoso ya estaban a los pies de Wendy, la cual lanzó un grito de horror y abrazó a Sharon del terror que recorría en sus venas.

Pero para su sorpresa, los pequeños dinosaurios los pasaban de largo, simplemente seguían su camino, y se apartaban de los humanos, como si estos fueran una roca que les impedía seguir con su marcha.

Finalmente, la última de esas lagartijas salió desde los matorrales y los miró a ellos, siempre dejando su vista fija, hasta que pareció escuchar algo que le hizo acelerar el paso, y de tres saltos volvió a perderse de vista en la dirección donde ellos habían venido.

-Algo me dice que no nos va a gustar lo que sigue…-dijo Bradley mirando la dirección de donde provenía esa manada, sintió como su corazón era oprimido.

-No si no pensamos.-dijo Wendy ya harta de siempre esperar a que el peligro llegase antes de poder actuar-Ocultémonos.-dijo tumbando en un arbusto a Sharon y se puso junto a ella, camuflándose ambas, dejando que las ramas cubrieran sus cuerpos de una manera incomoda, pero segura.

Cartman aprovechando su estado también ocupo el arbusto frente a Wendy. Por su lado Thomas y Bradley se ocultaron en un arbusto que se mezclaba con una roca, teniendo perfecta visión del centro y la entrada, a diferencia de los otros dos que tenían apenas visión de lo que pasara enfrente de ellos. Pero, sin duda, la mejor posición la encontraron Brittany y Ruby, ambas habían escalado distintos arboles con relativa sencillez y se habían pegado a las ramas para evitar que fueran vistas.

Y esperaron, sabiendo que había algo que perseguía a los pequeños dinosaurios. La espera era letal, pues enfrentar una amenaza inminente era algo que ellos sabían lidiar hasta en cierta medida, todo lo que se habían enfrentado siempre tenían una mínima idea o seña de su enemigo. En esta ocasión no la había, y eso comenzaba a preocuparlos hasta que finalmente comenzaron a ver correr frente a los arbustos unos pies rápidos de reptil.

Todos pararon de respirar…

 **Wendy POV**

No, no, no, no y más no. ¡Debe ser una jodida broma! ¡Una jodida puta broma! ¡¿Por qué ahora?! ¡¿Por qué ellos?! ¡¿POR QUÉ YO?! ¡Claro! ¡EVIDENTEMENTE NO HEMOS SUFRIDO SUFICIENTE!

Mi rabia era mucho mayor de lo que pareciera, tanto que de haber podido me hubiera lanzado yo misma contra aquellas asquerosas lagartijas, pero en mis condiciones, y considerando las de mis compañeros restantes, sabía que ni todos juntos podríamos vencer a esos dos raptores. Y si había algo más temible que mi ira en estos momentos, era mi terror. El cual era casi absoluto, no podía yo moverme.

Uno era especialmente grande, tanto que fácilmente erguido correctamente hubiera pasado a Jack. Su aspecto imponente, mezclado con esa mirada asesina que parecía estarme viendo en todo momento, aunque yo supiese perfectamente que ni siquiera sospechaba de mi existencia… O eso creía suponer.

Se habían detenido ambos especímenes justo en donde momentos antes nos encontrábamos nosotros mismos, y creo que sabían sobre esto, porque parecían perseguir a esos pequeños Compsognathus…Su sola presencia parecía estar consternándonos a todos, y no dudaba que el resto debía estar rezando o rogando para que finalmente siguieran con su anterior casería…

¿A qué punto tan bajo habíamos llegado que ya dos simples raptores, cosa que antes hubiéramos exterminado en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se podían convertir en el fin de todos nosotros juntos?

El raptor de menor tamaño se detuvo a oler el suelo e hizo un sonido con su garganta que parecía una señal de alerta…De alguna manera esos monstruos sabían qué habíamos estado ahí.

Escuche un bostezo a mi lado…

-¿Wendy? ¿Eres tú…? ¿Dónde…?-era la voz de Sharon Marsh.

Casi instantáneamente escuche un siseó proveniente de esos animales y sin darme tiempo a reaccionar, ambos habían saltado hacia el arbusto donde Sharon y yo nos ocultábamos. El horror, el miedo, la furia, el temor, ¡NO HABÍA LLEGADO TAN LEJOS PARA MORIR AHÍ! ¡NO A MANOS DE ESAS MIERDAS!

-¡AHHH!-cayó el raptor de mayor tamaño sobre Sharon, provocando instantáneamente que esta recuperara los sentidos a la fuerza.

La espalda ensangrentada de Sharon me hizo entender, que la herida que le hubiese hecho iba a ser grave, y que aquella bestia no era un raptor común y corriente, era peor que eso, su mirada triunfante lo decía todo. Esa bestia, de alguna manera, sabía que había ganado, y parecía regodearse con la gloria del olor a sangre y está expandiéndose por todos lados.

Sabiendo que si no hacía nada era la sentencia de Sharon, pero que si hacía algo se convertiría en la mía, decidí lo que cualquier ser humano hubiera hecho, y deje atrás mi miedo para dar un grito de ira y levantarme al instante sobre mi misma, saltando sobre la larga cola del líder, desprevenido se asustó y juntos caímos al suelo.

Mi alivio duro poco, pues rápidamente el animalejo intentó levantarse. Ignorando mis patadas que le daba para que volviera al suelo, se las daba justo en la parte posterior del cuello, pero para mi asombro, este animal giro la cabeza tan rápidamente que apenas tuve tiempo para dejar mi patada, de lo contrario me hubiera tenido entre sus fauces. El horrible animal de varios metros se había centrado en mí; mientras tanto, vi como el otro intentaba acercarse a Sharon con sigilo.

Pero era detenido por pequeñas distracciones, desde arriba Ruby y Brittany lanzaban ramas grandes hacia la cabeza del dinosaurio, el cual intentó ignorarlas, pero ambas tenían tan buena puntería que el animal, indignado, dio un salto para intentar frenarlas, consiguiendo que estas lanzaran gritos de horror desde sus posiciones, pues el animal pasó cerca de ellas, quienes estaban a un poco más de dos metros del suelo.

Pero no pude continuar viéndolas porque delante de mí tenía un raptor, que, si hubiera sido el que las hubiese atacado, ya estarían ambas muertas, pues este medía casi dos metros por su propio cuerpo. Y yo estaba en el suelo, arrastrándome de espaldas mientras este me hacía gruñidos de advertencia. Yo sabía lo que intentaba darme a entender, su mirada era de molestia pura, y mi rostro de horror parecía ser su forma de darme una lección. ¡Ese animal se estaba comunicando conmigo! ¡De alguna manera con su rostro! ¡Con sus facciones faciales podía hacer que yo lo entendiera!

Sonreí.

-Chico listo.-dijo sabiendo que mi fin había llegado

Hubo un gruñido estremecedor y lo supe…Iba hacia mi…Y esta vez no había nadie que me salvara. Esperé el impacto cerrando los ojos, y hasta tuve tiempo para soltar una lágrima. Pero para mi sorpresa, después de un segundo intacta, tuve que abrir los ojos, ver por qué no me atacaba. Y mi horror fue mucho mayor…

El animal se acercó hacia un cuerpo que trataba de arrastrarse inútilmente fuera del arbusto para escaparse, y entonces pude ver el efecto del salto del animal sobre Sharon.

Ella, la mujer que crío y educo al mejor chico que pudiese haber existido en la faz de la Tierra, aquel quien nos había guiado a través de toda esa mierda; ella, su progenitora; se encontraba con una gran herida punzante en la espalda, la cual traduje como una de las garras que tenían en los pies los raptores. Su carne estaba tan rasgada que estaba levantada varios centímetros por sobre donde debería estar, y desde mi posición relativamente elevada, pude ver que en esa herida se apreciaban algunos huesos de la espalda. Si se movía, era un milagro medico echo realidad.

Dando vueltas alrededor de su cuerpo, se encontraba el raptor más grande, buscando su punto débil, se encontraba el raptor que debería haberme atacado a mí. Pero fue directamente a por ella… Y entonces supe con más exactitud lo que esos ojos de reptil me dijeron indudablemente: "No aún"…Y mi cuerpo se heló, él sabía que podía matarnos a todos sin problema alguno…Y yo iba a ser su última víctima…Por haberlo retado, él sabía que yo no iba a poder enfrentarlos, y que tampoco me atrevería dejarlos…Pe-pero era imposible…¿Podía enserio ese animal haberme dado ese mensaje con una simple mirada? ¡No! ¡Era solo una sabandija asesina! Pero esa mirada, esa comunicación instantánea que me infundía miedo de tan solo pensarlo… Mire a Sharon sabiendo lo que seguía.

Ella entonces volteó a verme, lloraba; y parecía estar aterrada. Extendió una mano hacia mí, como si de esa manera pudiera habérmela dado, y por algún motivo que yo desconozco, también la extendí, como si dentro de mi esperara poder darle la mano en el aire a más de tres metros de distancia. Yo ignoraba mis lágrimas de impotencia ante la imposibilidad que era poder ayudarla. Ella me sonrió y dijo sus últimas palabras:

-Cuida a Stannie, serás una buena esposa…-dijo a la vez que el raptor volvía a poner sus pies encima de ella, pero había quedado tan destrozada que su sensibilidad parecía perdida, o en verdad su voluntad era tan grande como para dirigirme una sola frase más-Tus padres estarían orgullosos…-mientras hablaba salía sangre de su boca, la cual fue acompañada cuando el animal la tomo del cuello.

Su rostro nunca dejo de ser una sonrisa, aunque el dolor que representaba la mordida intentó ocultarlo, no pudo. Y con un simple sonido "crack" como si fuera una rama rota, como si más de cuarenta años de existencia no hubiesen sido nada. Como si todo lo que había pasado hasta ese punto en ambas islas no hubiera sido suficiente escarmiento.

Como si nadie dependiera de ella.

Sharon murió instantáneamente fue tomada del cuello. Y mi enojo creció cuando vi que el raptor volteó a verme inclinando un poco la cabeza, con el cuerpo de Sharon sujetado en sus fauces, rápidamente soltó a Sharon, dejando que el cuerpo cayera, mostrando que la había matado por el mero placer de matar, y volteó hacia donde estaba su compañero. Como si se burlara de mi por haberlo retado y desequilibrado de su asesinato, y casi como reflejo reaccione instintivamente:

-¡RUBY! ¡BRITTANY! ¡SUBAN!

Ambas se quedaron quietas, pues ellas mismas habían iniciado su acenso para evitar que el raptor más pequeño las capturara, distrayéndose cuando yo grite por ellas. Y en ese momento el raptor más grande saltó encima para alcanzarlas, rozando por milésimas la cabeza de Ruby, quien se pegó directamente al tronco. Ambas se miraron mutuamente y llenas de horror comenzaron a trepar a toda la velocidad que les era posible.

El raptor mayor sabiendo que no iba a ganarles en la trepada intentó trepar por su cuenta, pero era inútil, ellas se salva…

-¡AHH!-gritó Ruby quien se sujetaba de una sola mano al árbol y estaba mucho más abajo que Brittany.

-No…-dije sabiendo lo que pasaba-¡NO RUBY!

¡SU MUÑECA TORCIDA! ¡NO PODÍA ESO SER CIERTO! ¡ELLA NO IBA A MORIR POR ESO! ¡NO PODÍA PERMITIRLO!

Mire a mi alrededor y solo me encontré con una piedra del tamaño de mi mano, a sabiendas que no iba a encontrar nunca nada mejor la tome con todas mis fuerzas y me levante. Ambos raptores estaban distraídos saltando constantemente para atrapar a la pequeña, que se aferraba como podía al tronco, lanzando gritos de horror.

Entonces vi al raptor mayor comenzar a estamparse sobre el árbol donde se recargaba Ruby, no logrando nada al principio, pero después de un par de golpes, había logrado que el árbol se moviera levemente y arriba ella se agitara. ¡ERA AHORA O NUNCA!

-¡AAAAAAHHHH!-grite con toda mi fuerza y sin importarme lo que debiera de pasar, NADIE MÁS IBA A MORIR.

El raptor más pequeño volteó a verme, como dándose cuenta de mi existencia apenas. Y pude ver sus ojos acercándose cada vez más a mí, y yo mismamente a este. Lanzó un rugido y yo grite con una fuerza mucho mayor a lo que mismamente conocía de mí. ¡No iba a dejar que todo terminara así!

Este animal intento saltar encima de mí, yo instintivamente me lance hacia un lado, cayendo de pie a un lado, y esa bestia donde antes yo me había encontrado. Rápidamente, y sin tiempo que perder, intentó mandarme un zarpazo letal, yo en cambio levanté la piedra y termino golpeando ahí. El animal molesto lanzó un gruñido para mirarme más de frente, y no solo como si fuera un insulto. ¡Hasta ese secundon parecía creer que iba a ganarme!

Aprovechando la posición en la cual tenía la piedra le lance un golpe en el cuello, el dolor de este animal pareció ser inútil, puesto que solamente me intento morder el brazo. Y yo asimilando la idea que no iba a dañarlo tan fácilmente le lance una patada en la pierna. Este raptor cayo antes de poder darme la mordida en el brazo, parecía que había encontrado su punto débil. Así que antes de poder hacer nada más intente atacar a sus piernas, pero este también sabía lanzar patadas, las cuales eran zarpazos que de haberme dado directamente me hubieran podido partir mi carne en dos con toda facilidad con esas garras que tenía en el pie.

Llena de ira pise su cola y hundí mi pie para dañarlo lo máximo posible, y con mis ojos solo mire durante una milésima de segundo, el otro animal seguía atacando el árbol de Ruby, inclinándolo cada vez más, provocando que Ruby se pusiera roja por estarse sujetando con solo una mano. Y mi vista se mudó al arbusto junto a la roca donde se encontraban Bradley y Thomas…Nada ocurría… ¡Esos dos no estaban haciendo nada! Pero era entendible, Bradley tenía su brazo recién arreglado y Thomas…No, no podía culparlos, mi mirada se desvió una última vez hasta donde debía estar Cartman, pero no encontré al gordo donde debería estar… ¡Había escapado!

La bestia que tenía en frente movió finalmente su cola de manera que logró desestabilizarme un momento, antes de poder ponerme nuevamente en pie, de un solo movimiento ya estaba casi de pie el raptor. Y yo incapaz de dejar que se levantara, así como así, me lance sobre su lomo, montándolo. La bestia intentó con su cabeza de primeras lanzarme una mordida letal, pero yo con mi piedra le di en el ojo, pues estaba en una posición más elevada. Este monstruo entonces comenzó a chocarse en varios árboles solo para que yo me quitara de esa zona, mientras yo me sujetaba con una mano a su brazo derecho y con la otra le lanzaba pedradas en la cabeza con todas mis fuerzas, aferrándome a duras penas con mis piernas a su parte baja, tratando de ignorar el dolor que era que esta cosa chocara contra los árboles, sacándole sangre en la parte superior de su cabeza. Una vez sentido ese dolor el animal se inclinó hacia enfrente, y su piel resbalosa me hizo caer hacia adelante.

Ahora me encontraba tirada boca abajo, y detrás de mí se encontraba un raptor que me había tirado… Suspire molesta, sabiendo que no había pelea posible…Fue como si mis fuerzas repentinas me abandonaran, sabiendo que no servía de nada seguir luchando, ese animal era mejor a mi…

-Al menos lo intente…

Durante un momento me permití pensar en las últimas palabras de Sharon "Serás una buena esposa".

Por supuesto que no…Stan iba a tener una mejor esposa, ¿Quién se casaría con un cadáver que ni siquiera apreciaba su propia vida?

Y lo entendí, el motivo por el cual había salvado a Thomas, y lo intente con Sharon, y pelee contra un raptor teniendo solamente una piedra a mano…Es por eso que bese a Stan desesperada por calmarlo, por algo cuando pude haber apuñalado a Caos con un cuchillo me acobarde…es por eso que cada que pasaba algo, yo siempre intentaba buscar la manera de salvar al resto, por encima de lo que yo pudiera sentir. Por eso evitaba hablar con Bebe, aun sabiendo que ella era mi amiga… Y que necesitaba su ayuda, pero no quería que ella supiera de mis problemas. Por algo le quite ese teléfono a Stan cuando él iba a hacer que nos cortaran nuestra llamada. Es por eso que me hice a cargo de la radio en la isla Sorna a pesar de que yo no sabía una mierda de electrónica…Todas mis acciones realizadas hasta este momento siempre fueron para ayudar al resto.

Porque me odiaba, me odiaba por seguir viva…Me odiaba por tener siempre presente las ansias de derrumbarme y ponerme a llorar por toda la eternidad… ¡Me lo merecía! ¡Vi morir a todas y cada una de mis amigas, exceptuando a Bebe y Tammy! ¡Y ambas no estaban ahí para presenciar mi muerte! Al menos ellas se salvarían…Y aún a segundos de mi muerte, me encontraba deseando lo mejor para el resto y no para mi misa…Porque odiaba eso de mí, no podía sentir pena por mí, debía ser por el resto…Las lágrimas bajaban al suelo con rapidez a la vez que el animal a mi espalda parecía recomponerse. Y no iba a tener piedad o misericordia solo por mi estado mental.

Quería moverme, pero aunque lo hiciera, ¿A quién iba a ayudar haciendo eso? ¿No estaban todos mejor si yo moría? ¡¿POR QUÉ TODOS LOS QUE ME RODEAN TIENEN QUE MORIR?!

¡MI AMIGAS! ¡MIS AMIGOS! ¡TODOS ELLOS MERECÍAN MÁS QUE YO! ¡TODOS ELLOS ERAN ALGO! ¡¿QUÉ ERA YO?! ¡¿QUÉ HICE YO MÁS QUE SER UN SOPORTE MORAL DE MIERDA PARA ELLOS?! ¡¿QUÉ HICE YO PARA EVITAR SUS MUERTES?! ¡¿QUÉ INTENTE PARA SALVARLOS?! ¡CON SHARON SOLO LEVANTE UNA PUTA MANO MIENTRAS LA MATABAN FRENTE A MIS OJOS!

¡LA ÚNICA FORMA DE QUE TODOS LOS QUE YO AMABA PARACEN DE MORIR ERA MISMAMENTE MORIR!

¿Quién iba a echar de menos a Wendy?

Tal vez mis padres…Pero pensar en ellos hubiera sido egoísta…

Todo eso pasó en mi cabeza en apenas un par de segundos, mientras las lágrimas caían al suelo, lágrimas de rabia (la cual ahora supe nunca fue hacia el dinosaurio, sino hacia mí misma), lágrimas de tristeza, de pena e ira…Del manojo de emociones que no podía manejar mi alma, y que destrozaban mi cuerpo sin que yo pudiera mover un solo musculo.

-Solo hazlo…-dije a la bestia sabiendo que ya estaba totalmente recuperada y sonriendo, al fin iba a hacerles un bien al resto.

-¡Tardaste en dar la orden secreta puta!-gritó desde arriba mío la voz de Cartman, pero…¿Qué?

Di vuelta sobre mi espalda para ver cómo era posible, y desde la altura de tres metros de altura se encontraba Eric Cartman colgando a duras penas en un tronco grueso, que era el último donde aquella bestia se había estrellado para quitarme encima suya…El animal pareció también ver al chico al escuchar esa voz encima suya.

Cartman aprovechando que el animal se había sorprendido saltó desde esa altura para caer en la espalda del animal. Y el hijo de perra lo logró, cayó sobre la espalda del raptor, sin que este pudiera hacer nada más que lanzar un grito lastimero.

Ambos estaban en el suelo, pero yo sabía que si no hacía nada, el animal simplemente se recompondría…¡NO PODÍA PERMITIR ESO! Tomé con fuerza mi roca y con toda la violencia que había dentro de mí, con todo el horror e ira acumulada me lancé encima del animal lastimado de la espalda. Y me arrodille frente a él, levantando la piedra que sujetaba con ambas manos… Él me lanzó una mirada suplicante al abrir los ojos.

Y yo baje la piedra contra esos ojos, para no tener que soportar ver a ese MALDITO BASTARDO ASESINO. ¡PARA NO VER AQUEL ROSTRO NUEVAMENTE! Baje la piedra sobre su rostro, una y otra y otra vez, llenándome cada vez con más sangre, evitando que este lograra reaccionar para poder ponerse de pie y matarnos de una manera casi igual de cruel, mi ira y fuerza crecía a medida que daba cada uno de los golpes.

"Crack" fue lo que hizo su cuello cuando le di el vigésimo golpe.

Justo como el cuello de Sharon, como si ese animal nunca hubiera sido un fuerte adversario, y de pronto millones de años de evolución no nos hiciese tan diferentes unos de otros. Solo que en el caso de Sharon fue su cuello, y en el de este raptor fue toda su columna vertebral, la diferencia principal es que su muerte no significaba más que un problema menos. Aunque también podía ser fácilmente la muerte de Cartman, pues este se encontraba encima de la bestia, parecía bastante dañado, pero ninguna herida exterior notable. Me sentí estúpida, ¿Cómo había siquiera imaginado que él había intentado escapar?

-Maldito suicida…-dije antes de acercarme y ayudarlo a levantarse, este parecía haberse dado fuertemente en las costillas, pero no herido de gravedad, se recostó en la hierba-Cartman, responde, responde…-si bien su masa corporal era apenas la mitad de la que tenía cuando había iniciado este recorrido, su actitud era desmedidamente distinta-Responde gran idiota…-no había ayudado a todo el mundo solo para morir, así como así.

-¡AYUDALAS! ¡YO ESTOY BIEN!-me gritó y yo finalmente voltee a ver a donde se encontraba Ruby, la cual ya estaba roja del esfuerzo por mantenerse en ese árbol.

Volví a sentir esa ira que me había invadido momentos atrás. No iba a permitir que le hiciera eso a

-¡AHHH!-pero se me adelantaron…

 **Bradley POV**

 **Momentos antes…**

Nos habíamos logrado ocultar en un arbusto cercano a una roca gigante, sin árboles para cubrirnos y a duras penas yo mantenía a Thomas dentro de este follaje conmigo. Vi con impotencia como saltaron encima de Sharon… Y fue como si la pesadilla volviera otra vez… Todos aquellos de mi grupo parecían morir nuevamente mientras intentábamos llegar con el resto… ¡No otra vez! ¡No podía permitir que pasara lo mismo que paso con Luis, Ed y Jack! ¡Todas sus muertes fueron su culpa por su decisión! ¡La muerte de Butters suicidándose como Caos fue mi culpa por no haberlo vigilado! ¡La muerte de Sharon fue mi culpa porque me mantenía escondido! ¡Y la muerte de una Ruby colgante sería mi culpa si yo no hacía nada! Viendo hacia el lado, me encontré con una Wendy que luchaba contra el otro raptor, y me hubiera gustado haber estado en su lugar…Al verla, supe lo que debía hacer.

-No…-me sujetó Thomas, a sabiendas de lo que iba a hacer antes de que yo hiciera nada y recargando todo mi cuerpo en el brazo que me había dislocado-No puedo permitir que mueras…-me dijo mirándome a los ojos-Eres el último de mis amigos…-dijo entre llantos-Yo…

Aquello era cierto, mientras más pensaba en el grupo que siempre solíamos formar nuestro preciado "Team rubio" como lo solíamos llamar a cuando varios de nosotros con esta cualidad nos juntábamos en la escuela… Sentí el pesar en sus ojos, él sabía lo que yo haría, él sabía y no quería.

-Suéltame…-le dije sabiendo que nunca me iba a perdonar si moría otra niña sin que yo hubiese intentado nada.

-Tammy siempre se va de mi…-me dijo entre llantos-Eres el único que no me ha abandonado desde que toda esta MI…erda… inicio…-durante un momento pareció que iba a volver a la normalidad, con sus insultos que nunca pudo controlar-Por EL Cu…favo…No…-sus ojos estaban rojos de tanto que debía haber llorado.

-Sabes que no puedo dejar que mueran…No soy un monstruo.-le dije de la manera más hiriente posible-Yo intentare hasta el final, ¿Sabes por qué?-le dije ya molesto-Porque prefiero mil veces morir intentando salvar a alguien que convertirme…En alguien como tú…-lo mire con desprecio, notando como me comenzaba a soltar.

-No…lo dices…

-No somos amigos, los amigos no matan a otros amigos.-le dije mordazmente tratando de soltarme-¿Crees enserio que me importas después de lo que hiciste a los Stotch?-dije ya molesto y soltándome finalmente.

Thomas entonces se hizo bolita en el suelo, seguramente en un estado tan profundo depresivo en el cuál a todos nos hubiera gustado estar, pero que no podíamos darnos el lujo de estar así. Realmente me odie a mí mismo por ponerlo en esa situación, pero los gritos de Ruby eran claros.

Y Wendy parecía ganar la situación, si yo lograba contener a este otro

-¡Bradley NOOOOO!-gritó Thomas desde el arbusto apenas salí, pero no me importaba nada de eso, no iba a dejar que una niña muriese frente a mis ojos, no iba a fallarle a Ed, él aún podía nadar…¡No debí de dejar de vigilar a Jack! ¡¿Cómo no se me ocurrió en pensar en las heridas de Luis?! ¡BUTTERS! ¡Te deje que te convirtieras en ese monstruo peor que estos animales!

Si les falle a ellos, aunque lo haya intentado, no significaba que debiera parar de intentarlo. Y si lograba distraer a este lo suficiente, entonces todo habría valido la pena. ¡Esprinte en dirección al raptor gigante! ¡El asesino de Sharon! Y pensé en todos aquellos a quienes les había fallado, lo que estaba a punto de hacer era en nombre de ellos.

 **Fin Bradley**

Yo me quede impactada por esa salida del chico durante un segundo, momento en el cual Bradley corrió en dirección al raptor, e intentó empujarlo; sin éxito alguno claro por la diferencia descomunal de alturas, solo lastimándose más el brazo donde estaba herido. Me sentí pequeña apenas vi como aquel choque no había significado nada para el raptor. ¿Y yo debía encontrar la manera de vencerlo? …Intente procesarlo y ayudarle, pero el miedo se apodero de mí, ya que el raptor se detuvo de seguir embistiendo el árbol con tal de mirarlo a él. Y mi terror fue absoluto que no pude siquiera moverme, era como si yo fuera él en ese mismo instante, como si yo hubiera hecho su misma acción, sabía lo que él debía sentir, el miedo de haber desafiado a una bestia que estaba por encima de toda capacidad humana y quedarse paralizado al darse cuenta de que no había forma humana de vencerlos.

El raptor líder molesto por haber sido interrumpido giró la cabeza. Bradley dio un par de pasos hacia atrás para evitar cualquier cosa, pero el dinosaurio se irguió un momento, mirando siempre hacia abajo al inferior humano, y mostrando sus dientes. Yo vi como Bradley lloraba mientras miraba de uno a otro lado.

-¡BRADLEY CORRE!-grite yo, quien irónicamente no podía moverse.

El animal, molesto por la interrupción, y de un solo movimiento lanzó un zarpazo hacia Bradley. Ese simple movimiento dio justo en el cuello de Bradley, y logró con tan solo ese movimiento de brazo hacer que de un momento a otro la garganta de Bradley se tornara al escarlata sangre. Y antes de poder llevarse una mano a la herida cayó.

 **Bradley POV**

Sentí con horror una cortada en el cuello, y no pude siquiera moverme antes de que chorros de sangre comenzaran a salir por ahí. Solo tuve tiempo para caer…Y entonces me sentí como el mayor de los idiotas, un tipo con un brazo dislocado contra un raptor…Mientras caía, sabía que no iba a volver a levantarme, y medida que caía, pude ver que debajo de mí se encontraban unos brazos protectores.

 _-Bradley, no tienes nada que temer…-_ era la voz de Butters, él debía ser dueño de esos brazos oscuros que me rodeaban.

- _Diste lo mejor de ti, descansa con nosotros…_ -era la voz de Luis sonriendo también.

 _-Lo diste todo hasta el final, estoy orgulloso de ti; eso es ser un hombre de verdad.-_ dijo Jack también tomándome con esos brazos acogedores de la muerte y a su lado supe que se encontraba Ed echándome un chorro de agua a mi cuello.

 _-Disfrútalo, te lo has ganado.-_ dijo finalmente la voz de Butters cautivándome completamente y en ese momento supe que estaba a punto de dejar de sentir mi cuerpo, dejar de sentir mi conciencia, dejar de sentirlo todo…Ya daba igual, deje que esos brazos me tomaran.

Lo mejor de todo era imaginar la reacción de mis padres; esas mierdas se iban a lamentar haberme echado por mi estado…Mi sonrisa era interna, pero eterna, una llama que nunca se acabaría mientras mi conciencia no acabase.

…

 **Fin de Bradley POV**

Bradley había muerto de un simple zarpazo…Y sentí durante un momento que su cuello era mi cuello, y que yo hubiera terminado en esa misma situación. El raptor pareció voltear a verme, me encontró levantada y con la piedra en alto. Pero su mirada, su rostro era totalmente claro. Era ahora de una advertencia más clara que el agua, si yo me acercaba a él, entonces ese era mi destino. Él sabía de alguna manera lo que yo iba a hacer, y me quería viva…¡PARA QUE YO VIERA SU MASACRE! ¡NI SIQUIERA LE IMPORTO EL CADAVER DE SU AMIGO QUE APENAS Y SE MOVÍA! ¡NO! ¡SOLO QUERÍA MATAR!

El animal volvió a las andadas, y con fuerzas renovadas empujo el tronco, causando que Ruby, horrorizada por la muerte de Bradley finalmente cediera y cayera de una altura de más de cuatro metros de altura. Cayó encima de un montón de hojas, pero desde mi posición pude escuchar que el golpe había sido demasiado fuerte, más no letal, me negaba a creer que lo fuera…

-¡RUBY!-gritó Brittany desde la copa del árbol.

El raptor se acercó con facilidad a la pequeña Ruby…Y yo seguía quieta…¡NOOOOO! ¡Si seguía así iba a morir alguien más por mi culpa!

Corrí en dirección al raptor, pero este pareció ignorarme, pues sabía perfectamente que yo estaba ahí. "¡NO ME VAS A IGNORAR HIJO DE PUTA!" grité internamente a la vez que lo tomaba desde la cola y lo mordía finalmente en la espalda, sentí como mis encías dolían, antes de probar un poco de la sangre de ese animal. Salí volando casi al instante un par de metros por el movimiento de la cola que se sintió como si fuera un látigo moviéndose.

Cuando volteé hacia arriba la mirada, pude ver al raptor que había abandonado toda misión de atacar a Ruby de lado y solo se centraba a mí…Al parecer se había dado cuenta que yo sí podía ser una amenaza…Esta vez no cerré lo ojos, quería verlo hasta el último momento de mi vida.

El animal me miraba directamente, y yo a este, ambos intercambiábamos miradas asesinas, pero supe que cuando se irguió, para mi todo había terminado…Y entonces una roca le dio certeramente en el cráneo, con una fuerza tan tremenda que tuvo que cerrar los ojos y comenzó a sangrar de un solo golpe. Vi que en el lugar donde antes se encontraba Cartman tirado después de haberse lanzado, una furiosa Shelley Marsh tomaba otra piedra del suelo, esta vez para acercarse al raptor sin remordimientos.

El animal le lanzó un gruñido de ira para intentar acercarse a Shelley, pero ella ni se inmuto, ella solo vio el cadáver que estaba en el suelo, tirado boca debajo de Bradley. Su mirada pareció ensombrecerse. Luego vio detrás del raptor a una Ruby bastante herida por una alta caída. A mi tirada en el suelo bastante mal herida, a Cartman detrás de ella junto al cadáver de un raptor y con Tammy (Quien debía ir con ella) ayudándolo con sus heridas…Y finalmente vio el cadáver de su madre.

…

Durante un momento pude sentir su dolor, fue como si todo lo que ella hubiese sentido se hubiese transmitido a mi…Se quedó quieta un segundo mientras parecía estar a punto de hiperventilar, su madre se encontraba tiesa, pálida y con la espalda desgarrada.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!-gritó llena de rabia y mirando hacia el frente a un único culpable-¡TÚ!-si era posible mostrar la máxima prueba de desprecio en una sola mirada, esa la mirada que Shelley le había dedicado a esa horrenda bestia.

Y levantando la roca que tenía en su mano salió corriendo en la dirección donde se encontraba el raptor con un grito de ira en el estado más puro que jamás haya podido haber escuchado. El raptor respondió con un rugido tan amenazador.

Ambos cuerpos chocaron, siendo el raptor el que intento darle un mordisco a Shelley, pero esta lo esquivo con cierta dificultad haciéndose a un lado y tomó uno de los delgados brazos del animal y luego le dio una patada de lado en la pierna, tan fuerte que hizo que el animal cayera, pero ella sujetó el brazo con toda la fuerza que pudo, provocando que el animal doblara su propio brazo por su peso.

Una vez en el suelo, el animal lanzó chillidos lastimeros, pero nadie parecía que iba a ser quien iba a sentir pena por él, no por un homicida que llevaba persiguiéndonos desde el centro de visitantes, no por una bestia tan terrible que ni siquiera le importaba la muerte de uno de los suyos.

Aun así, intentó lanzarle dos poderosas patadas a Shelley. Esta tomó una pierna mientras el animal trataba de rasgarla, provocando que el animal no pudiese levantarse. Y ella se lanzó encima del animal, provocando que se escuchara una nueva sucesión de huesos siendo rotos mientras el animal trataba de aguantar el peso de la alta mujer que lo estaba enfrentando.

Herido de dos partes vitales de su cuerpo, intentó defenderse con la otra pata, pero Shelley la tomó también, aprovechando la debilidad del animal, pareció apreciarla como si apreciara un buen abrigo y con la piedra que tenía en su mano contraria tomó la garra en forma de hoz, característica del animal, y entonces empujo la uña hacia atrás.

Los chillidos de dolor se volvieron más intensos, pero nadie sintió nada por él Finalmente, con un grito de fuerza que solo era equiparable al grito de dolor del dinosaurio, logró arrancarle de manera lenta, y con un desagradable sonido, la garra con forma de hoz, provocando que el raptor lanzara un nuevo chillido aún más doloroso.

Shelley tomó su nueva arma desde el suelo con paciencia, aún encima de la pierna rota del animal, el cual parecía haber renunciado a luchar, con el cuerpo, y solo lo hacía con la cabeza. Me mandó una mirada tan suplicante, tan lastimera, pidiéndome ayuda, después de todo lo que nos había hecho pasar.

Y Shelley tomó la garra, apreciándola en el acto, como pidiendo a ser probada como arma por el ser humano. Y con toda la calma que pude, la tomó, y con esta apuñaló en el vientre al raptor, que cerró los ojos por el dolor y volvió a intentar moverse, pero solo podía hacerlo con su cabeza.

Pude ver como Shelley utilizaba la garra como si fuera una navaja de máxima calidad y traspasaba de costado a costado la piel del raptor…Tal vez lo más aterrador fue ver que este aún seguía vivo mientras era despellejado con su propia garra. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y él inconsciente.

Pero respiraba.

Shelley quería darle final a todo eso… Pero desde mi posición pude ver cómo lanzó una mirada hacía el cadáver de su madre…Y con unos ojos inyectados en llantos comenzó a apuñalar una y otra y otra y otra y otra vez el pecho del animal…Para la segunda vez ya estaba muerto, pero ella seguía y seguía. Siempre gritando, nada en específico, sino solo gritos de dolor.

Nadie se atrevió a interrumpirla, o se movió durante lo que parecieron horas, el dolor era palpable en el aire. Y mis lágrimas no pudieron contenerse al ver a Bradley y Sharon…Pero rápidamente me acerque a Ruby, la cual parecía estar bien, la caída solo había logrado que ella dejara de sentir en su totalidad sus piernas, pero podía de cierta manera moverlas…Así que intente pensar que no debíamos de preocuparnos de eso por el momento. Ella también pensó lo mismo porque me abrazó, y comenzó a llorar sobre mi pecho con mucha fuerza…

Yo no pude evitar y junto a ella dejé que parte de mi dolor saliera, lo necesitaba, no podía permanecer simplemente indiferente a algo tan terrible como había sido haber vivido después de presenciar tal carnicería.

No tardó en bajar del árbol Brittany, la cual nos miró a ambas, luego a Shelley y bufando molesta, como si estuviéramos atrasándola…

 **Fin Wendy POV**

 **11:00 am**

Stan, Kyle y Ike continuaban andando en el más profundo de los silencios hacia la dirección que habían decidido seguir, creyendo que de esa manera podrían los tres finalmente llegar al Puerto Principal, la selva se encontraba en un silencio casi tan incomodo como el que ellos ayudaban a prevalecer. No había ni un dinosaurio a los alrededores, ni un insecto que fuera a molestarlos, ni siquiera una molestia de sus cuerpos mayor a la acostumbrada respiración forzada por el ambiente sobre vaporado.

Cuando iban a llegar hasta donde Stan había dicho fue cuando volvieron a intercambiar palabras.

-Ya casi llegamos…-intentó animar Kyle a su hermano, ganándose una mirad asesina nuevamente, Kyle la aguantó, apenas suspirando fastidiado-¿Sabes? Yo lo intenté…Intenté salvarlos a los dos…-dijo tomando más fuertemente la mano de su hermano menor, Kyle sabía que había llegado el momento de hablar con Ike. Stan solo miró hacia otro lado.

-Y decidí…-su remordimiento era grande, pero por algún motivo hasta le tranquilizaba hablar sobre aquello, mientras más lo aceptaba, más felizmente podía aceptar su culpa-Tú sabes porqué te escogí a ti, y te escogería siempre…

Antes de que pudiera acabar recibió un puñetazo en la nariz por parte de Ike, el cual sacaba las lágrimas como si no hubiera mañana y mostraba un rostro rojo de las emociones que cruzaban sobre él.

-¡MUERETE!-gritó tratando de darle otro golpe a Kyle, pero este detuvo la mano de su hermanito-¡SUELTAME!-gritó indignado Ike al darse cuenta que no podía soltarse del agarre de Kyle.

Con su mirada siempre hacia abajo, Kyle se mostraba reacio a soltar la mano de Ike, y el hecho de que no levantara la mirada era evidente para el menor que aquel agarre era mucho más que una simple forma de defenderse ante algo tan débil como podía ser un golpe de Ike.

-Kyle, podrías estar lasti…-pero Stan no pudo completar su defensa porque Kyle con su mano libre le dio una cachetada a Ike, tan estremecedora que hizo que Stan se sorprendiera-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!

-¡ESCUCHAME BIEN IDIOTA!-gritó Kyle ya fuera de sí y con una rabia que Ike desconocía de su hermano, su temor era tanto que apenas y podía mantener la mirada, trataba por todos los medios de soltarse-¡TE SALVE LA PUTA VIDA Y LO VOLVERÍA A HACER UNA Y OTRA VEZ AUNQUE ESO SIGNIFICASE MATAR CON MIS PROPIAS MANOS A CADA DINOSAURIO A PERSONA QUE ESTUVIESE EN ESTA ISLA! ¡PORQUE ERES MI HERMANO Y PORQUE TE AMO Y PORQUE LE PROMETI A MAMÁ Y PAPÁ QUE CUIDARÍA DE TI, COSTASE LO QUE COSTASE!-gritó con una rabia que no podía representar sus palabras-¡SIENTETE COMO UNA TOTAL MIERDA SI ASÍ QUIERES!-lo soltó y empujó para que cayera en la arena-Cumplí mi promesa, salve hasta donde pude al niño por el que ellos se sacrificaron…-dijo dejando derramar la primera lágrima, pero con ese tono tan temible que incluso había espantado a Stan-Pero tú no eres el niño por el cual luchaba…Por mi estas muerto.-dijo finalmente dando media vuelta-No te impediré que nos sigas…Pero no pienso arrastrarte a vivir si lo que deseas es morir.-dijo volviendo a mirar al piso y llevándose ambas manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y comenzando a andar-¿Nos vamos?-miró hacía Stan.

-Kyle…Yo.

-¿No?-preguntó este, Stan sabía que aquella era la única advertencia que tenía, le echó una última mirada a Ike y supo lo que debía hacer.

-No… -dijo negando con la cabeza para reafirmar-No estas pensand…

Kyle volteó la cabeza y continuó su camino como si súbitamente Stan hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra y continuó andando hacia la saliente marina que se encontraba a tan solo unos cuantos metros. Stan ofreció su mano a Ike, este lo miró molesto, pero acepto entre llantos la mano de Stan y lo abrazó. Ike no podía hacer nada más que llorar.

-...-y Stan realmente no sabía qué decir para hacerlo sentir mejor, sintió que lo mejor que podía era devolverle el abrazo aún más fuerte y entre ambos caminar detrás de Kyle.

 **1%:$# =/**

-Vuelve…-repetía con la voz baja y trataba de arrancar el dolor dejando cerrados sus ojos, no era Kenny digno de un mundo donde él fuera un asesino y Karen muerta. ¿Quién lo iba a reformar? Sin importar cuánta gente existiese, él había pasado una línea que no tenía retorno.

Había matado a otro ser humano a placer, y aparte de eso también se podía contar que había matado a un niño con placer y regocijo, ¿Hasta dónde podía llegar después de eso? Solo los peores seres humanos lo sabían, aquellos que mataban por su propio bien, aquellos que lastimaban para sentirse bien. Aquellos que no merecían seguir sin vida, y se llevaban hacia abajo a todo aquel que pudiesen con ellos.

Pero el reflexionar solo hacía que el dolor creciera aún más, no era posible de ninguna manera que este lograra sentirse mínimamente bien. Todo lo que lograba pasar por su mente era "Eres una mierda", y lo único que Kenny deseaba era parar ese dolor, quería que todo se fuera, debía de hacer algo para que se fueran sus pensamientos.

Escuchó entonces unos rugidos a la distancia… Y su solución pareció aparecer frente a él, si se acercaba a los rugidos, y tenía suerte de que le tocara un dinosaurio grande, entonces… Podría finalmente morir.

-Voy contigo Karen…-dijo sonriendo y corriendo con ganas hacia donde escuchaba las garras de la muerte.

 **11:11 am**

Ninguno del grupo de Wendy parecía realmente saber qué decir. Lo único que podían hacer parecía ser soltar lágrimas. Sobre todo, Shelley que se había quitado del cadáver del raptor, y se acercó al de su madre. Nadie se atrevió a cuestionarla la marea de gritos que continuaron, gritos de dolor que no podían ser más que ella sintiendo como oprimían su corazón a nada.

Cartman miraba todo desde el suelo, bastante cansado como para levantarse, pero estaba seguro que de haberlo hecho hubiera intentado acercarse a Shelley para intentar consolarla, aunque viendo como la chica se derrumbaba frente al cadáver de su madre y comenzaba a abrazarlo para sentirla nuevamente, entonces supo que no tenía caso alguno el intentar hacerla sentir mejor.

Por otro lado, miró hacia donde se encontraba el cadáver de Bradley, solitario hasta en la muerte, sin que nadie fuera a recordarlo especialmente después de toda esa tragedia. Si bien Cartman y Bradley no habían tenido la mejor relación, este había logrado ganarse el respeto del chico a medida que avanzaba y Bradley parecía ser como un líder oculto, que siempre que se encontraba con otro mejor que él se empequeñecía, porque siempre buscaba el bien de todos.

Pero Cartman lo sabía desde mucho tiempo atrás, que el que se hacía el héroe siempre era al que le tocaba morir con más probabilidades. Suspiró el chico y con todos los esfuerzos que pudo, se acercó al cadáver de Bradley. Al principio le costó bastante poder ponerse de pie y poder dar un paso o dos, pero una vez lo hizo, demostró que ya estaba lo suficientemente bien como para caminar, por más que la acción doliera.

Una vez al lado de él no pudo evitar ver como los ojos de Bradley seguían abiertos, sin mirar a ningún lado específicamente. Suspiró cansado…Sabía que de haber estado en una película le hubiera cerrado los ojos. Pero la realidad distaba de una película, y no podía ver a Bradley sin querer derrumbarse ahí en llanto, ¿Cómo iba a atreverse a profanarlo cerrando sus ojos?

-Yo estaba listo para ser el siguiente…-susurró en tono de envidia.

Realmente quería morir, y lo sentía como un lujo…Aunque tuvo que admitir que para ese punto tal vez nadie le llorara más que su madre cuando recibiera la noticia. Y luego todos lo olvidarían…Esos pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza a la vez que veía el terreno que tenía a su alrededor con la Tierra húmeda, pero que parecía dura de todas formas… Si se pusiera a escarbar le hubiera tomado todo el día poder hacer un agujero suficientemente significativo para Bradley, y otro día más para Sharon. Sabía que sus tumbas para sus cuerpos no existirían.

Si bien lo había hecho con Karen, era porque sabía que Kenny no hubiera soportado haber llevado a Karen a la tumba que entre ambos cavaron, y porque el terreno cerca de la playa y lejos de la montaña era más moldeable. Pero sobre todo por Kenny... Eso, dejar a Karen ahí como si no valiera nada, lo hubiera destrozado en su totalidad…Y de alguna manera Cartman quería volver el tiempo atrás para poder cambiar eso, destrozarlo psicológicamente…Después de todo Kenny les había abandonado y mentido para… No sabía exactamente la causa, pero entendía que Kenny no estaba cuerdo, no podía estarlo después de haber intentado matar a Ike… Acarició, bajó su suéter, la botellita de crema que había encontrado apenas ingresar a la isla, era su amuleto que utilizaba para calmarse.

Mientras Cartman miraba con pena el cuello partido de Bradley. Tammy mientras tanto buscaba con la mirada a Thomas, pero parecía desesperarse a medida que no lo encontraba, y su llanto se multiplicaba cada vez que volteaba a un seto y lo único que lograba tener en frente, era nada referente a él. Se sentía oprimida, sentía que si no lo encontraba

-Esta ahí…-señaló Wendy un arbusto, viendo la mirada desesperada de Tammy.

Tammy ni siquiera agradeció, solo se acercó a donde le habían dicho que se encontraba su novio, moviendo con brusquedad todas las ramas que lo cubrían, y viendo que este se abrazaba a si mismo hecho bolita en el suelo. Sabía que en aquel momento debía encontrarse en un estado demasiado avanzado de aislamiento. Volteó alrededor y pudo ver el cadáver de Bradley, descubrió entonces qué era lo que le pasaba a él.

-Thomas…-intentó levantarlo, pero este no reaccionaba-Thomas, por favor.-dijo ella con más fortaleza, pero el chico solo se abrazó aún más fuerte-Por favor mírame Thomas…-pedía ella, pero no recibía respuesta alguna, sentía que hubiera sacado más de un condenado a muerte que de su propio novio.

Ella se recostó para abrazarlo por la espalda y se pegó a la parte posterior de su cabeza, oliendo a la tierra de la cual se había llenado su cabello y esperando a que este se moviera para poder seguir.

Al ver aquello, Brittany sintió que le iban a salir las tripas del asco…Ella seguía furiosa con Thomas por lo que le había hecho a su hermano, a su primo, a su tía… Se apartó de Wendy y Ruby, siempre con los brazos cruzados, y comenzó a ver a todos lados, no pudo evitar encontrarse con Shelley llorando sobre su madre. Ella logró sentir pena, pero no la suficiente como para ir con ella, realmente lo único que quería Brittany era salir de la isla, y sentía que el llanto para aquel punto no servía de nada, además, ella ya no tenía nadie por quien llorar… Si bien, antes hubiera hecho hasta un escándalo por la muerte de un desconocido, en aquel momento, después de haber perdido a casi todos los que le importaban y haber visto morir a muchas personas, como que ya no era importante una muerte más. Le daba pena la muerte, pero ya no podía lastimarla…Aunque supo que se equivocó cuando vio el cadáver de Bradley. El cual estaba siendo llorado por Cartman. Eso fue suficiente como para hacerla sentir mal nuevamente…

Cierto era que ella no tenía relación alguna con el tipo, aparte de haber sido amigo de su hermano y primo mayores, pero ellos ya no estaban ahí para sufrir su muerte. Entonces, ¿Por qué ella sufría? Ella no tenía un motivo claro para llorarle, apenas lo conocía, y lo poco que habían vivido juntos fue solo sufrimiento…Tenía más motivo para llorar por Mark, pero incluso a él se lo negó…Y eso que había sido su salvador tiempo atrás. Pero ¿Qué le iba a importar a ella que ese chico cualquiera la hubiera salvado a ella? ¿Y por qué era más importante para ella Bradley?

Entonces cruelmente la respuesta llego a ella: "Porque él intento ayudar a Ed y Jack; y amaba a Butters, él nunca lo hubiera lastimado." Suspiró molesta consigo misma…¿Cómo es que nunca lo había notado? Si había alguien que estaba ayudando a los Stotch era exclusivamente Bradley, ¿No habían intentado el resto matar a Butters por el imbécil de Thomas cuando este se volvió nuevamente Caos? ¿Quién aparte de Mark y su familia se había preocupado por ella? Sintió su puño cerrarse fuertemente. Todos eran unos egoístas de mierda para ella…Ella era apenas una niña un par de años mayor que Ruby y nadie parecía querer prestarla atención a pesar de que había perdido a casi toda su familia en cuestión de dos días, todos menos…El que estaba a sus pies, con los ojos abiertos mirando a la nada y el cuello tan cubierto de sangre que la piel parecía más bien roja.

Bradley saltó de un barco mientras dos bestias habían peleado para salvar a Ed, y luego intentó hacerlo subir a cubierta, no pudiendo debido a la pelea que se desarrollaba. Después se transformó en el que intentó animar a Jack en la playa, y ayudó a Butters a caminar. Si bien fue él quien ordeno a Thomas ayudar a Jack, ella entendía que él confiaba en él…

Suspiró molesta, a sabiendas que ella sería quien debía llevarlo en su conciencia por el resto de los días, junto a sus hermanos y primo. No solo porque hubiera sido parte de los amigos de estos; ella ya hasta había olvidado al francesito que siempre usaba ese acento idiota; si lo iba a llevar su recuerdo siempre con ella era porque él podía considerarse parte de la familia si tanto intentó ayudarlos.

Finalmente, Ruby decidió quedarse con Wendy, le reconfortaba poder abrazarla, poder sentir algo que fuera como una especie de muestra de cariño, porque sintió que desde que Karen y Gerald la habían dejado, entonces nadie había velado por ella. ¿Podía culparlos? Todos debían tener problemas más graves que la pequeña hermana de un tipo muerto. Todos sufrían de alguna manera, y por eso mismo debía dejarlos de lado, debía ser obediente, siempre pegarse a los mayores para no causar problemas…Eso no era ella en el pasado, pero el pasado quedó atrás, y ella solo tenía un objetivo claro, salir de aquella isla con vida. Por Craig, su hermano no se había sacrificado en vano para protegerla…Ella iba a salir de esa situación por él y…

-Hay que seguir…-escucharon la quebrada voz de Shelley e hizo que todos voltearan a verla, menos Thomas.

-Sh-she…-habló Wendy preocupada.

-Hay que seguir…-respondió ella levantándose lentamente, siempre viendo hacia el cuerpo de su madre-Esto pasó porque me separe de ella…Y Stan esta solo…Cada segundo lejos de él…

Wendy entendió entonces, Shelley se culpaba por la muerte de Sharon, y no pudo culparla… Ahora ella era huérfana y debía preocuparse en una cosa y solo una, en Stan. Y supo que ella había logrado pensar en lo mismo, y que eso debía ser lo único que le haría seguir. Wendy agachó la cabeza molesta, ¿Cómo no pudo haberlo pensado antes? Mientras ella lloraba, su novio se encontraba a merced de cualquier otro dinosaurio que pudiera matarlo.

-Vamos.-dijo ella también aceptando la realidad-No podemos estar aquí por siempre…

Nadie dijo una palabra, todos seguían en lo suyo, pensando en su sufrimiento y como curarlo o aumentarlo aún más. Pero al ver a Shelley caminando, sin importarle si los dejaba atrás o no, sabían que debían continuar; ella era la única manera de escapar que tenían.

 **11:30 am**

Stan caminaba justo detrás de Kyle, sujetando siempre a Ike, intentando animarlo, cosa de la que Kyle parecía haber perdido todo interés, y por supuesto, se encontraba él mismo que en aquel momento se sentía incapaz de animar a alguien, porque para aquel punto del camino, la alegría era un sentimiento desconocido; fuera de encontrar a todos con vida. Pero eso era algo a lo que se estaba acostumbrando a no tener.

Aún embotellado en sus pensamientos terminó pisando un suelo con una textura diferente al pesado fango que siempre se hundía en los zapatos, y se encontró con que el suelo que tenía ahora era arena. Y sonrió al sentirlo.

Estaban cada vez más cerca del Puerto Principal, para vez más cerca a que la pesadilla terminara, dejar atrás todo, que los dinosaurios volvieran a dejar de existir en su mundo, ¡Cómo deberían haber quedado! ¡Muertos de toda clase de existencia! Incapaces de lastimarlos como simple y pútridos huesos en un museo.

Respiró el olor del mar, pues había entrado en una pequeña bahía que hacía un circulo que se internaba unos trecientos metros y luego volvía a una forma semi regular para terminar ese costeado. Aquella bahía conectaba directamente con el mar, y del otro lado de esta pudo verlo como si fuera la mismísima entrada al cielo, como si fuera su padre sonriéndole. El Puerto Principal.

Eran en realidad una extensión de varios puertos, todos con barcos a medio hundir que destrozaban las maderas, y cerca de una zona de carga con múltiples contenedores metálicos, los cuales desde la distancia parecían mal tratados por el pasar de los años. Y una estructura que parecía ser una torre de vigilancia, o un faro, solo que estaba derrumbado y solo quedaban pequeños cimentos de una estructura circular. Había un camino de vuelta a la isla, con puertas de maderas gigantes y un cartel con letras rojas que desde la distancia no se apreciaban,

Por lo que pudo notar, Kyle también lo vio. Intentó poner una mano en la espalda de su amigo, pero este solamente continuó andando. Stan se sentía mal, pero al ver como Ike parecía que iba a desfallecer de dolor, como si el haber visto el puerto hubiera sido algo que su corazón no hubiera aguantado, fue entonces que logró encontrar ese espíritu que creyó destrozado previamente.

Y continuó andando, ahora con prisa, hacia el dichoso Puerto, habían sido los primeros en llegar, y ahora solo era esperar a los demás y después esperar al contacto humano, y finalmente, si lo encontraban, entonces poder finalmente salir de la isla.

Aquello sonaba como un sueño hecho realidad, un sueño en medio del mar de pesadillas, algo por lo cual luchar en un mundo que había parecido ser indiferente a todo tipo de esperanza humana.

Sin saberlo realmente, a medida que avanzaban estaban siendo seguidos por los ojos más amenazantes de aquella isla…

Y no eran los dinosaurios de los ojos que brillan.

Eran los ojos de una criatura peor a estos animales, al resto de dinosaurios que se encontraban en la isla, esa criatura no podía ser otra que Kenny, el cual después de haber seguido unos rugidos en aquella dirección, supo en cuestión de minutos que había un tiranosaurio a tan solo unos metros de dónde él se encontraba y el rugido no había sido otro sino el dinosaurio después de haber tomado agua y rugir nuevamente, tenía una cicatriz en la garganta, prueba de que había sido el mismo Rex que peleó contra el Baryonix. Kenny había estado listo para morir, y poder pasar al mismo plano existencial que su hermanita. Pero este Rex, así como él, habían sido testigos de un tremendo grito que fue lanzado a una distancia de posiblemente un kilómetro o dos. El dinosaurio pareció seguir todo en silencio, y Kenny intrigado por quién hubiera podido lanzar el grito, lo siguió.

Después de un rato perdió la vista del Rex, suponiendo que había decidido dejar de seguir un grito humano tan mundano y debiendo ir a perseguir otra presa, pero el paraje que rodeaba la playa era tan espeso que se dio el lujo de dudar si era que el animal no estaba simplemente tendiendo una emboscada.

Lo que hizo que realmente Kenny se quedara viendo a ambos, era que no eran solamente ellos dos, sino que detrás de ellos se encontraba Ike…Ike Broflovski junto a ellos…La ira de ver la muerte de su hermana se combinaba con la sangre que hervía al momento de pensar que obtuvo ese castigo por una acción que ni siquiera realizo…¡ No podía él hacer nada bien! Ike seguía vivo… Pero por algún motivo él se sentía incapaz de matarlo, solo miraba, impaciente por conocer el destino de esas personas que eran para él completos desconocidos.

 **11:35 am**

-¡Playa a la vista!-gritó vigorosamente Cartman, sabiendo que aquello significaba que estaban cada vez más cerca del Puerto Principal.

La vista de todos no se despegó del suelo, el dolor continuaba con ellos, pero no por eso disminuían la marcha o no se fijaban por donde andaban. Aquel terreno era lo suficientemente peligroso como para no poder darse el lujo de descuidarse, mucho menos cuando solo quedaban siete de ellos, Cartman, Wendy, Shelley, Brittany, Ruby, Thomas y Tammy. Tenían una vaga esperanza de encontrar a Stan, Kyle, Bebe y Ike, y que Kenny nunca más volviera a aparecer, pero mientras más avanzaban, esa esperanza se volvía más pequeña, hasta que quedaba desvanecida por la visión de un hermoso muelle al fondo de su visión.

La caminata rápidamente pasó de un charco de lodo, a montículos de arena húmeda, que era más sencilla de manejar y por lo tanto, la diferencia de peso fue más notoria, ahora podían moverse ligeramente más rápido.

-No veo ningún bote…-dijo Brittany forzando su vista-Que sorpresa.

-Dijeron que tardarían horas después de que el clima se calmara…-dijo a la defensiva Wendy-Pasó una tormenta tropical.

-Hey, al menos ya estamos aquí.-dijo Cartman sonriendo-Ya es solamente esperar en el puerto y…

-Oh por Dios…-lo detuvo Shelley, quien fue la primera en salir del espesor y sonreír-¡SON ELLOS!-gritó viendo que al fondo de la playa, justo en el vértice de aquella forma de medio circulo-¡STAAAAN!-gritó entonces Shelley a todo pulmón entre lágrimas de alegría, y todos, incluso Thomas, voltearon para ver si aquello era cierto.

Desde su punto, Stan escuchó un pequeño ruido que pudo haber sido confundido con el pasar de las olas, pero que su cerebro proceso como extraño y cuando dio media vuelta, sintió como su corazón se frenaba y latía con nuevas fuerzas. Corriendo a toda velocidad, y hacia su dirección se encontraba el resto del grupo, y sin detenerse a fijar en nada, hizo voltear a Kyle y salió corriendo en dirección del resto.

Kenny veía esto desde su lugar, aún escondido por el follaje espejo y resistiendo cualquier tipo de ansías por acercarse a ellos, sabía que si lo hacía entre todos no hubieran dudado en matarlo, o igual algo peor como perdonarlo, eso jamas lo hubiera aceptado.

-¡Stan!-gritaba Shelley abrazándolo de manera reconfortante apenas se encontraron, a medida que el resto continuaba viéndose, ambos hermanos se abrazaron fuertemente hasta que Shelley lanzó un grito fuerte y se apoyó sobre Stan.

-She…-pero al ver que Wendy también se acercó a él llorando se detuvo y las abrazo a ambas-¿Qué…?-y entonces, esperando un tercer par de brazos, se quedó quieto, sin recibir el apoyo emocional faltante-…No…-dijo él helándose completamente en el acto-Por favor no…

-Lo siento, lo siento…-repetía Wendy una y otra vez.

-Por favor no…-sonaba realmente quebrado, la noticia lo había derrumbado todo en su interior y era incapaz de sentir nada, ni siquiera le dolía, tenía que escucharlo, tenía que saber que era una cruel mentira-Dime que no…-dijo abrazando aún más a Shelley, ambos se apretaban-¡NOOOOO!-gritó desesperado-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡MIENTEN! ¡MENTIRA!-gritaba comenzando a tratar de alejarlas por medio de golpes desmedidos y crueles de un alma desesperada.

-¡Stan por favor no!-gritaba Shelley tratando de que este se quedará con ella.

Pero Stan no quería pensar, no quería imaginar a su madre… No podía, no debía, no lo intentaría siquiera. Podría haber soportado la muerte de cualquier otro, pero de todos, ¿Por qué ella? Ella que había aguantado hasta ese punto, su madre que tanto lo había amado y apoyado en sus momentos más bajos durante toda la travesía, ¿Por qué en su único momento de felicidad, su único sueño en el mar de pesadillas, resultaba ser solo un tiburón disfrazado con el olaje?

Respiraba entrecortadamente y lloraba a mares mientras negaba con su cabeza, creía que con eso iba a poder solucionar algo, tal vez si gritaba…Pero ella no aparecía por más que lo intentara. Su voz no era dueña de si misma, puesto que lanzaba terribles sonidos de arcadas, tenía ganas de vomitar por la presión que había comenzado a ejercer su pecho de manera dolorosa.

Aquella noticia debía ser falsa por su propia seguridad, tenía que serlo.

-¡MENTIROSA!-gritó Stan lleno de una rabia como la que pocas veces había sentido-¡SIEMPRE ME HAS HECHO SUFRIR PORQUE ESTA VEZ DEBERÍA SER DIFERENTE!-gritó fuera de sí, hecho furia hacia su hermana, que se sorprendió por el grito lanzado por parte de Stan.

Shelley solo se alejó de su hermanito, el cual estaba comenzando a hacerse un ovillo en el suelo y gimoteaba mientras lanzaba gritos que no podía entender ni él mismo porque salían.

Wendy sabía que lo mejor era dejar que Stan se calmara, así que limpio sus lágrimas y comenzó a voltear alrededor, buscando a Bebe con la mirada, encontró solamente a Kyle, quien al verla a los ojos pareció deprimirse profundamente pues se alejó de todos ellos hacia el árbol más cercano a la playa.

Ella volvió a mirar a todos lados, y después se encontró con Ike que estaba cerca de ella, viendo al derrumbado Stan.

-Ike…-intentó hablarle, pero el chico parecía concentrado en ver a Stan sufrir con dolor en su mente-Ike, necesito saber dónde está Bebe…-le dijo sacudiéndolo, y provocando que Ike apretara sus puños, pero no contestara nada-Ike…

-¡Muerta!-le gritó en la cara antes de que todos voltearan a ver al niño, Wendy estaba tan impactada que no podía hacer nada más que negar con su cabeza-La mato Kyle…Él…

Todos voltearon a ver al chico en cuestión, el cual parecía haber estallado en furia, porque apenas escuchó esa declaración salió disparado hacia Ike y lo derrumbó en el suelo de la playa, estando a punto de darle un golpe que hubiera lamentado, de no ser porque Wendy se interpuso para defender al mayor.

-¡Es mentira!-gritó Wendy limpiándose las lágrimas y mirando con rabia a Kyle.

-¡Por supuesto que es menti…!-quería explicar Kyle.

-¡Asesino!-gritaba Ike molesto desde el suelo.

-¡Yo no la mate!-gritó sobreponiéndose a los gritos de Ike-¡Tuve que escoger, era ella o tú!-le gritó una última vez entre llantos-Y ahora sé que tome la peor decisión que pude haber tomado…

Wendy entonces suspiro y se limpió las lágrimas rápidamente, para acercarse y abrazar a Kyle; toda su rabia que había sentido por el chico pareció transformarse en la necesidad de calmar el dolor de Kyle, y este acepto el abrazo de pena. Wendy entendió casi al instante lo que pasaba, Kyle tuvo que decidir, y salvó a su hermanito, ¿Quién en su sano juicio no lo hubiera hecho? Pero eso no quitaba su dolor de la muerte de Bebe, y ese abrazo era uno que en otras circunstancias se lo hubiera dado a Stan, pero no en el estado que su novio se encontraba.

-Bebe…¿También?-preguntó entonces Tammy con la voz partida.

Kyle asintió, mirando en todas direcciones, y preguntó a Wendy lo primero que noto:

-Ahí esta Brittany…¿Butters y Linda?-dijo señalando a la única Stotch que restaba, Wendy negó-¿Bradley?-otra sacudida brusca de cabeza entre lágrimas de llanto, Kyle suspiró, cada nuevo nombre era como una puñalada más y más profunda, pero aún tenía que descubrir una última cosa-¿Por qué entraron por la montaña?

-Kenny…Nos mintió…-dijo Wendy entre sollozos-Ese…Nos mintió…

-Está bien, está bien, nos mintió a todos.-dijo Kyle tocándole a él ser el que debía consolar a Wendy, sabiendo que Stan hubiera hecho lo mismo de estar en condiciones.

No podía negarlo, en aquel último tramo, justo en el momento después de haber recibido la llamada, y con esta, una única esperanza de salvación; había sido el momento cuando más personas habían perecido en todo el tiempo que habían pasado en la isla. Sin ir más lejos, anoche eran aún alrededor de quince personas, y en aquel momento solo quedaban él mismo, Stan, Wendy, Shelley, Ruby, Brittany, Cartman, Ike, Thomas y Tammy.

Eran todo lo que quedaba de los veintitrés supervivientes que habían quedado de la anterior isla…Diez, solo diez de ellos. Osease, que habían muerto trece de los suyos durante el transcurso de tan solo 4 días… 4 jodidos días, que comparados con las semanas que pasaron en la otra isla, era simplemente una jodida broma. Perdieron a más de la mitad de sus amigos y familiares nuevamente en una isla, pero aquello era diferente; no era como la anterior isla. Y no, no era solo por la falta de armas. Kyle sabía que aquella isla era peor que todo lo vivido en Sorna. Por algún motivo, la isla Nublar donde se encontraban atrapados, parecía tener peores amenazas, algunas cada vez más temibles, amenazas que esta vez no podían simplemente disparar y ahuyentar, o correr. Los efectos del cansancio a menor cantidad de personas con quienes contar, sumado a la desesperación por salir de toda esta situación en la que estaban metidos parecían ser los motivos que explicaban sus continuas muertes.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, justo en esa playa, con todas esas personas que le importaban tanto, miró finalmente a Cartman, el cual no le había puesto atención desde la anterior isla, en la cual el chico se pasaba burlándose de todos. Ahora se encontraba ahí, mirando a las niñas que también estaban calladas. Recordó que una promesa que le había hecho a su padre había sido proteger a Ruby; y la simple acción de verla viva hizo que este tuviera que agradecerle a Sharon por haberla cuidado como le había pedido en las primeras horas de la mañana.

Todos se encontraban descansando en el vórtice de la playa, habiendo permitido que Kenny se acercara sin que ellos pudieran verlo desde su posición. Pero él sí a ellos.

-Oye Ruby…-se acercó Kyle hablándole de buena manera, cosa que hizo que Ike volteara molesto-¿Te encuentras bien?-checó su muñeca que la niña tenía lastimada.

-Estoy bien…Deberías preocuparte por Ike.-apoyó a su amigo la chica.

Kyle suspiró molesto, había valido la pena intentarlo. Solo el llanto de Stan era audible para todos, menos para Brittany, que siempre se forzaba a ella misma a ignorar los problemas de todos, veía las mareas del océano ir y venir, siempre con la misma intensidad ligera. Fijaba su vista en el horizonte nublado, cuando una visión la hizo abrir la boca.

-¡HEY!-gritó haciendo que todos le prestaran atención y señaló hacia el cielo.

Como un verdadero ángel, escogido por uno de los pocos rayos de Sol que salían del cielo, había un punto negro, pero que era antinatural. Un objeto que se volvía más grande a medida que se acercaba y volaba por el cielo. No tardaron en deducirlo, no tardaron en que sus cuerpos volvieran a sentirse reconfortados.

-¡UN HELICOPTERO!-gritó Wendy entre gritos de alegría-¡JAJAJA!-reía con ganas al verlo a la distancia-Sí saldremos de esta…-soltó una lágrima de alegría.

-¿Oíste eso Thomas?-espetó Tammy a su novio, el cuál continuaba mirando abajo, indiferente al resto del mundo, ella le acarició el cabello y el que Thomas se acomodara para que la labor de ella fuera más fácil, aún con la pequeña diferencia de alturas, era suficiente para hacerle entender que eso de alguna manera había afectado positivamente a Thomas.

-Lo hicimos... Lo logramos…-dijo Ruby entre llantos y dejándose caer en la arena, rápidamente Kyle y Wendy la ayudaron a levantarse, ella lloraba a mares, pero era un llanto de alegría.

Finalmente, el final de la pesadilla, su despertador ante todos sus problemas aparecía en el horizonte más lejano.

-Solo diez minutos más…-dijo Wendy calculando la distancia, Shelley se había puesto a su lado, sonría, aunque muy forzadamente-¿Quieren venir con…?

-No más separaciones, o todos o ninguno.-dijo Shelley sonriendo y asintiendo con la cabeza.

-Suena razonable grandulona.-dijo Wendy abrazándola.

-Más que razonable…-escucharon la quebrada voz de Stan, mientras este se levantaba, sin despegar su vista de aquel punto negro en el cielo, aquel punto que era el equivalente a la paloma blanco con la rama después del diluvio, y sonriendo, combinando su llanto con su sonrisa-Acabemos con esta mierda de una vez.

Y todos estaban a punto de partir, cuando Thomas los detuvo.

-Corran…-dijo Thomas sin apartar su vista de un punto cercano a la playa, entre las zonas más cubiertas de espesos árboles.

Todos voltearon a esa dirección y encontraron que varias ramas se movieron por sus movimientos repentinos.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó una aterrada Brittany, que se alejaba cada vez más, junto al resto, de la zona donde se había movido la espesura.

-Nos lleva siguiendo desde hace rato…Estaba oculto, posiblemente esperando para atacarnos si estuviéramos todos juntos…

Todos voltearon a ver a aquella zona y antes de que alguien pudiera decir nada más, Thomas se echó a correr en dirección contraria, dirigiéndose hacia el helicóptero, empujando a Tammy para que ambos corrieran. Eso causo que desde la arboleada fuera lanzado un rugido que era inconfundible para cualquiera de ellos, y su simple presencia podía hacer desaparecer todo ápice de esperanza que hubieran podido llegar a tener momentos atrás, como si realmente, nunca hubieran tenido la más mínima esperanza de salir con vida.

Aquel rugido había sido el de un Tiranosaurio Rex.

Brittany al ver como los arboles comenzaban a derrumbarse, salió aterrada sin siquiera voltear atrás, seguía la sombra de Thomas y Tammy para poder salir viva de aquella situación, Cartman no se hizo del rogar y tomó de su mano sana a Ruby, aprovechando que estaba cerca de ella. Así como Shelley a Stan y Wendy, todos saliendo con rapidez. Ike sacudió su cabeza y se levantó, quedándose quieto, Kyle volteó a verlo antes de irse…

No pudo evitar que por su cabeza pasara por un instante la temible idea de dejarlo ahí, que el dinosaurio terminara con la vida de Ike, y poder redimirse a si mismo por el sacrificio que realizo, pero entonces solo tuvo que recordar a su madre, corriendo directamente para perseguir a un pteranodon, a su padre corriendo por pasillos oscuros para intentar salvarlos a todos ofreciéndose como carnada. "Cuídalo"…Se dijo en su mente, causando que apretara los dientes y este saliera corriendo para alcanzar a su hermano, el cual estaba bastante cerca de aquel movimiento.

-¡Tenemos que irnos!-gritó Kyle tomándolo del brazo y jalándolo, pero este se negaba.

-No quiero…No contigo…Solo déjame morir….-dijo Ike llorando a la vez que el último árbol caía en la arena de la playa y una cabeza de dinosaurio aparecía detrás.

-¡MUEVETE!-le gritó Kyle apretando su agarre, sin importarle si le hacía daño o no a su hermano.

Y Ike gritó de dolor, pero reaccionó a tiempo, pues ambos salieron corriendo a la vez que un Tiranosaurio Rex salía de una espesa arboleada. El Tiranosaurio en cuestión era de un color grisáceo, con uno de sus costados rasguñados, mostrando que había sido el que los había emboscado la noche pasada, atrapados como ratas en un edificio apenas seguro. Su cabeza era tan grande que podía tragar a cualquiera de ellos en tan solo cuestión de un mordisco y sus temibles piernas estaban diseñadas para correr por su movimiento horizontal en la columna vertebral. Lo peor de este era su mirada terrible y llena de ansías asesinas que los veía a ellos directamente como las presas del lugar.

Y fue entonces que el corazón de todos se volvió una pequeña piedra que latía fuertemente para ganar velocidad, velocidad que al animal parecía no importarle en absoluto, pues a pesar de la ventaja que habían obtenido gracias a haberlo descubierto justo en una zona llena de árboles, eso no retiraba que los pies de esa poderosa fuerza de la naturaleza eran más rápidos que cualquiera de aquellos humanos tan insignificantes a los que perseguía.

El horror era tan palpable, que casi se volvía cualquier obstáculo que tuvieran que evadir los chicos, y que el dinosaurio podía sortear con toda facilidad con sus grandes zancadas que cada paso era el equivalente a cinco de ellos, siete para los más pequeños.

Nadie se atrevía a voltear, solo podían verlo por la sombra que proyectaba y que cada vez lograba envolverlos a más de ellos, cosa que hizo que todos lanzaran gritos y aumentaran su velocidad, no era precisamente tarea fácil, después de haber cargado con todo lo que habían hecho alrededor de esos pocos días, la mayoría de estos estaban agotados. Brittany se podía considerar la que en mejor estado de salud estaba, pero incluso ella estaba demasiado cansada después de todo lo que habían tenido que vivir.

Siguiéndoles el paso desde la maleza se encontraba Kenny saltando y haciendo maromas a gran velocidad, él también pensaba escapar y no iba a permitir que ellos lo hicieran, no mientras Ike estuviera con ellos. Y esa podía ser su última oportunidad antes de que escaparan de la isla, y por lo que pudo ver de la distancia que había entre el niño y el dinosaurio, su sonrisa pareció extenderse, ni siquiera tendría que hacer nada aparte de asegurarse que…

-¿Enserio?-se detuvo cuando frente a él apareció su hermana nuevamente y lo hizo tropezar y rodar en el lodo.

-Ka…Karen…-habló él tratando de volver a verla.

-¿Por qué no te mueres Kenny?-le gritó directamente Karen-¡Sé productivo hermanito!

-No eres Karen…

Ella mostró una sonrisa siniestra.

-¿Quién más creías que sería cariño?-le dijo el cuerpo flotante de Karen ensangrentado, pero con la voz de Kenny.

-¡Tú no eres ella!-gritó Kenny levantándose y corriendo hacia adelante con los ojos cerrados y las palmas en los oídos, sin importarle que se dirigiera directamente a la espalda del Rex-¡Cállate! ¡Cállate!-se golpeaba repetidas veces la cabeza mientras andaba para calmar los insultos que le lanzaba la voz de Karen.

Mientras Kenny corría a toda velocidad hacia donde se encontraba el dinosaurio, eran Kyle y Ike quienes más esfuerzo metían para no retrasar en lo más mínimo su andar, un solo error les hubiera costado la vida en tan solo un parpadeo. Y Kyle sabía ya de la crueldad del destino, sabía que el haber llegado hasta ese punto tan avanzado de su estadía en la isla no significaría nada a un Rex que solo lo veía como alimento sencillo. Apenas unas bolas de carne que huían patéticamente del Rey de los dinosaurios.

Kyle lloraba por dentro, quería solamente salir corriendo a mayor velocidad, quería salvar a su vez a Ike y quería que todo acabase, no podía creer que tan solo un minuto le hubiera costado pasar de la más pura felicidad hasta el más terrible de los temores, incluso la muerte.

Pero su corazón se detuvo cuando Ike cayó y él tuvo que frenar, levantando arena en el proceso por la fricción de esta misma.

Aquello no era posible, y sin embargo estaba pasando. Kyle tuvo el valor para voltear mientras frenaba, comenzando a caer mientras trataba de llegar a él. No podía permitir que todos los esfuerzos suyos, de sus padres, del resto de chicos y chicas que habían muerto fueran en vano. Era su hermanito después de todo, con quien había pasado desde que él tenía siete años, aquel bebe que necesitaban que le cambiaran los pañales, aquel con quien tantas risas había sacado, aquel compañero de travesuras, aquel a quien sabía que podía amar incondicionalmente. Sin importarle que en aquel momento los separara una barrera emocional que aquellas islas habían forzado. Eso nunca iba a quitar de la mente de Kyle que Ike era su hermano, que no importaba que fuera adoptado porque Kyle hubiera dado todo por él. Porque para él, era su único y verdadero hermano.

No importaba que tan imbécil terminara siendo, era solo un niño, ¡Un niño! Forzado a vivir los peores horrores que jamás hubieran podido pasar ningún ser humano, dejó a su amiga para que esta fuera devorada por mero instinto, vio morir a tantas personas en su nombre y peor aún, sintió la carga sobre sus hombros de Kyle golpeándolo en su momento más bajo. ¿En qué estaba pensando Kyle? Él solo quería ver un futuro donde ambos salieran del infierno y volvieran a la vida cotidiana, ¿Era tanto pedir? ¿Era tanto pedir a la clarividencia no matar a su hermano unos minutos antes de que salieran del séptimo círculo del infierno?

No podía dejar que Ike muriera, aún si eso le hubiera de costar su propia vida.

Luego de verse forzado a caminar en cuatro patas para tomar vuelo, salió corriendo por su hermanito a toda velocidad, hacia la dirección de donde iba corriendo el Rex. Se había alejado lo suficiente como para estar a una distancia considerable, distancia que el Rex cubría con un solo paso, mientras el tropezaba con la arena. Pero Ike aceleraba, sin importarle que el animal estaba cada vez más cerca que él mismo.

Kenny pudo ver todo esto desde cámara lenta, mientras corría directamente hacia el Rex, mientras continuaba escuchando la voz de Karen en su cabeza insultando, gritándole que la peor mierda que jamás hubiera existido, que él ya no era su hermano, que había deshonrado su nombre, su apellido. Sentía el castigo constante de esta vocecita. ¡Y necesitaba callarla!

Entonces vio como el Rex se detenía frente a Ike, como Kyle gritaba y daba saltos para poder alcanzar a su hermanito, vio como Ike volteó hacia atrás, encontrándose al Rex cara a cara, a tan solo metros uno del otro.

Al fin todos sus sueños iban a hacerse realidad, podría ver la muerte de quien se la quitara… Su mente se detuvo de pensar, y solo pudo verse nuevamente tirado en la playa, llorando por haber cometido un error, llorando por la impotencia de no poder hacer nada contra sus malas acciones tomadas. Estaba cada vez más cerca de rebasar al Rex…Para luego volver a Ike ensangrentado, y a él llorando, intercalando…Su futuro era morir de una o de otra manera…Y podía escoger llevarse a Ike y Kyle al infierno con él…O calmar a la conciencia en su cabeza que lo estaba matando.

Así que desvió su ruta y pasó por debajo de las piernas del Rex, logrando distraerlo a duras penas dándole unos golpes con una gruesa rama en su pierna izquierda, este no detenía su corredera mientras lanzaba los golpes como suicida y hacia todo el ruido posible.

Ike y Kyle, quienes solo habían visto a Kenny aparecer de la nada, gritaron horrorizados, pero este les sonrió. Con esa sonrisa le mostró a Ike que lo perdonaba. Kenny realmente no lo hacía, él aún quería matarlo, pero en aquel punto sabía que era solo un desperdicio y que su mente no le permitiría nuevamente hacer una acción de ese calibre.

Ike estaba especialmente sorprendido, ¿Cómo era aquello posible? Kenny lo quería muerto, Kenny debía matarlo, no salvarlo…Pero entonces vio que él lo estaba salvando, ¿Qué significaba aquello? Solo pudo intercambiar por un momento miradas, y entendió muy en el fondo, realmente en el fondo, que tal vez el chico lo estaba perdonando por Karen…Y aunque no se sintió bien, era como si esas palabras que le había dicho un par de días atrás desaparecieran y él solo tuviera que cargar con su culpa interna. Durante ese fragmento de segundo, Ike también le lanzó una mirada de desprecio justa, si bien Kenny lo había perdonado, él no podía, casi lo mataba y sabía que el desprecio no podía desaparecer…Pero…Pero, a la vez lo estaba salvando, eso lo confundía eso lo…

Sintió la mano de Kyle ayudándolo a levantarse por la fuerza, a alejarse de los pies de esa bestia…Y aunque él quería morir, pudo ver la mirada de preocupación de Kyle, y se conmovió…Tenía la mirada de su madre, la misma mirada de preocupación que le mandaba a Ike siempre en la otra isla cada vez que parecía que se podía lastimar. Sabía que, aunque él estuviera molesto, Kyle todavía lo amaba…Aceptó la ayuda, iba a vivir por él.

Finalmente, la voz de Karen podía decir una frase que Kenny nunca olvidaría "Bien hecho" y quería que esa fuera la última frase que escuchara de cualquier ser humano externo a él, por lo cual ni siquiera intercambió un dialogo con Ike o Kyle…Ellos no valían la pena, debía obedecer a sus pensamientos, complacerlos para complacer a Karen.

-¡HEY! ¡TONTOSAURIO!-gritó Kenny dándole patadas en sus piernas a la vez que Ike y Kyle solo lo veían sin entender y totalmente paralizado.

El animal volteó para ver donde se encontraba la molestia, y esta molestia comenzó a agitarse y caminar de espaldas para después salir disparado, en dirección contraria a donde iban el resto. El Rex, molesto lanzó un rugido que estuvo cercano a dejar sordos a Ike y Kyle. Después de unos momentos comenzó a seguir a Kenny.

-Tu idiota…-dijo Kyle viendo hacia su amigo y comenzando a ver hacia donde Kenny corría.

El chico los había seguido, y de alguna manera se había logrado sentir mal…Aquello lo confundió, su amigo había demostrado alrededor de aquellos días haberse convertido en un cretino de mierda y al final del recorrido en un simple asesino que había intentado matar a Ike y que logró hacerlo con su padre y Mark Romper Stomper...¿Qué conexión tenía esa insensible pila de excrementos con aquella sombra de lo que había sido su amigo?

¿Era acaso posible que debajo de todo lo que su amigo se había hundido en la más profunda de las capaz pudiera encontrarse Kenny? Eso hizo que Kyle volviera a partirse el corazón, porque desde el momento en que Kenny había culpado a Ike de la muerte de Karen, había muerto para él. Y ahora, era como si su amigo hubiera vuelto de entre los muertos, y hubiera retomado su lugar en el grupo.

Y aunque en el fondo, sabía que solo lo estaba haciendo para sentirse bien consigo mismo antes de morir, no le importó. Kenny los había salvado, y él lo recordaría como quien era antes de aquella isla, antes de que todos ellos se volvieran criaturas despreciables.

-Gracias amigo…-susurró antes de tomar a Ike del brazo con fuerzas renovadas, hacerlo que dejara de ver la escena y juntos correr hacia donde se encontraba el resto, pero apenas y eran visibles pues se encontraban a muchos metros de distancia.

Kenny mientras tanto, continuó corriendo a toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitieron, trataba de alejar al Tiranosaurio lo suficiente de Kyle y Ike para que estos pudieran escapar, pero sobre todo porque mientras más avanzaba más podía escuchar la voz de su hermana Karen en su cabeza.

 _-"Veo que lo has hecho, sinceramente, no creí que te atreverías…Pero está bien…-_ imaginó una sonrisa de ella, de su dulce rostro ensangrentado _-Kenny, ¿Estas consiente que estás muerto?_ -él asintió con la cabeza _-Bien, quiero que sepas que no retiro nada de lo que dije…-_ se detuvo para suspirar molesta _-Pero eso no cambiara lo que sentía por ti antes… Lo que eras antes de todo esto.-_ dijo con un tono cada vez más suave, a la vez que el oxígeno comenzaba a faltarle a Kenny _-Te quiero hermanito._

-Y yo a ti…-dijo Kenny cerrando los ojos y deteniendo su andar, a la vez que daba media vuelta.

Apenas tuvo tiempo para abrir los ojos, ver el último fragmento de su vida, una mandíbula acercándose a gran velocidad, un rugido que destrozó sus oídos y todo cerrándose rápidamente.

No sintió dolor, realmente todos sus sentidos ya se habían apagado para cuando el Rex dio su primera mordida. Logró en su cabeza de manera instantánea que por su mente solo pasara un último pensamiento, y esa no podía ser otra cosa que el rostro de su hermana Karen sonriéndole, su cerebro había dejado de interpretar nombres, de interpretar ninguna función vital, su corazón no latía, pero con la poca energía que le quedaba todos sus esfuerzos se concentraron en esa cara feliz.

A Kenny no le importó morir, mientras su último recuerdo fuera el de ella.

Y así fue.

Kenny murió feliz, aun cuando la oscuridad lo consumió y todo, incluso el rostro que tenía frente ya no eran nada, porque ya no podía saber qué era un rostro. Ya no podía saber interpretar nada, ya no había más que carne que era sacudida de uno a otro lado por un dinosaurio.

Kyle veía todo mientras corría, volteando hacia atrás y sintiendo hasta pena por Kenny, sintiendo pena por un asesino. Pero asesino o no, había algo dentro de esa malgama de lo que había sido su amigo, del Kenny que conoció de toda la vida. El mismo Kenny que los había salvado a él y su hermano…Y le agradeció internamente.

-Descansa en paz, bastardo hijo de perra…-lloraba porque aún lo odiaba por todo lo que había hecho, pero le debía la vida suya y de su hermano.

Ambos continuaron corriendo aun cuando el Rex volteó y continuó a la caza de los humanos, corriendo aquella vez nuevamente a gran velocidad, pero estos ya habían terminado casi en su totalidad el trayecto al muelle central, y cuando vieron en la parte alta, escucharon el sonido del helicóptero acercándose, y poco después.

¡BAM! ¡BAM! ¡BAM!

Todos se permitieron voltear para arriba, volver a escuchar el estridente sonido de un arma de fuego, después de varios días sin haberlo escuchado realmente, fue como mana caído del cielo, el alimento del pueblo elegido para la salvación… Eso iba a detener al Rex y finalmente…

Un rugido mucho más potente hizo que el Tiranosaurio se enojara y comenzara a correr a una velocidad tan endemoniada que el helicóptero no pudo lanzarle más balas y logró llegar en menos de segundos lo que a ellos les había tomado casi un minuto entero moverse.

-¡Por aquí!-gritó Tammy guiando a Thomas hacia la zona de los contenedores, pasaron de lado una entrada gigante de madera.

Aquellos contenedores se encontraban tirados de uno a otro lado, todos dejando pasillos cortados a la mitad, y pedazos metálicos llenos de sangre que solo bloqueaban distintos caminos, así como contenedores apilados unos sobre otros en estados deplorables y un cemento destrozado.

Solamente Stan se dignó a voltear hacia aquella entrada rápidamente y leyó "Jurassic Park" y su cerebro recordó uno de sus primeros momentos en la isla, un momento cuando todos aún seguían vivos y tenían el bote. Recordaba que en una cabaña habían encontrado un mapa que decía claramente "Jurasick Park". ¿Por qué aquella diferencia?

-¡Stan muévete!-gritó Wendy jalándolo porque había aflojado su andar y roja de la ira.

El helicóptero continuaba encima de ellos, pero pareció moverse hacia la dirección en donde ellos estaban corriendo, Wendy creyó que el conductor debía querer aterrizarlo en el agua o en los puertos.

Solo tenían que pasar la zona de los contenedores y subir a un helicóptero; habían pasado por demasiado, todos y cada uno de ellos había sufrido, había dado lo mejor y lo peor de si mismo. Aquella era la recta final, aquel momento era el decisivo, en el cual iban a volver a la civilización, e incluso el Rex a sus espaldas parecía mentira.

Para todos, menos para dos chicos que estaban demasiado cercanos al Rex, los últimos en la formación, los hermanos Broflovski corrían a toda la velocidad que les era posible, pero sabían que si seguían en línea recta el Rex los atacaría de un momento a otro. Kyle logró sentir que finalmente el Rex ya estaba tan cerca como para tirarles la mordida letal él tomó aún más fuertemente a Ike del brazo y en la primera intersección saltó a su derecha, tomando con fuerza a su hermanito, y evadiendo por apenas centímetros una mordida letal donde pudiera fundirse finalmente con los restos de Kenny, siendo su tumba los excrementos de un animal asesino.

-¡¿Por qué nos sigue persiguiendo?!-gritó Ike-¡Solo matan por comida!-y al ver que el Rex tomó la misma intersección en la que ambos habían saltado, se esforzó por ayudar a su hermano a levantarse más rápido y correr para girar hacia la izquierda.

El resto continuó andando por lo que parecía un laberinto, un laberinto en el que cada vez que te equivocabas de camino era un paso más cercano a tu muerte.

-¡Por aquí!-ordenó Stan guiándolos hacia dos callejones, de los cuales uno no tenía salida, y le otro solo era una entrada a otro callejón viejo.

Giraron entonces a la derecha, solo encontrándose con un callejón sin salida, y teniendo que volver sobre sus pasos. El Rex se escuchaba cerca, pero no sabían dónde se encontraba. Y cada que daban una nueva vuelta, Stan trataba de formarse un mapa mental de la situación.

A su vez Kyle y Ike corrían de un lado a otro, para poder esquivar los cubículos metálicos que se interponían en su camino, y que el Rex podía empujar con relativa facilidad. No pasaban un momento sin ayudarse el uno al otro, sabiendo que por más mínimo que fuera el error que cometieran, si los alcanzaba, entonces ambos estarían muertos.

Finalmente Kyle vio uno de estos que estaba roído por la corrosión en la parte baja y envió a Ike primero, para cuando Ike entró, el Rex estaba a pocos metros, por lo que Kyle tuvo que entrar rodando. Y agradeció haber nacido delgado pues de lo contrario hubiera sido aplastado por una poderosa pierna. Suspiró cuando el Rex pasó del agujero donde ellos se encontraban, pero dejó que su preocupación volviera cuando escuchó el sonido de las balas chocando en el suelo y revotando en los contenedores. En aquel momento debían estar tratando de acabar con el Rex, pensando que no había ninguno de ellos cerca. Kyle abrazó a su hermanito para protegerlo de una amenaza que era imposible de protegerlo, si una bala rebotaba y les daba certeramente a ambos eso era todo, muertos en un contenedor frío y mohoso, a manos de un ser humano y no del rey tirano. La ironía se contaba sola.

Mientras tanto, el resto de chicos escuchó los disparos y los rebotes ir de uno a otro lado, incluso viendo chispazos de impactos de balas perdidas cerca de ellos.

-¡Van a matarnos!-gritó entonces Cartman cuando acercó a Brittany hacia él, salvándola milagrosamente de un disparo que la hubiera atravesado.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!-gritó Stan guiándolos por una nueva esquina y viendo a la distancia un Rex que parecía afectado por las balas.

Stan no sabía dónde estaban Kyle y Ike, pero sabía que pasara lo que pasara, su amigo no era un idiota para morir tan fácilmente, si ellos llegaban al helicóptero podían encontrarlo en cuestión de tiempo. El resto hubiera continuado corriendo, pero al ver al frente se encontraron con una zona libre de contenedores, ya que estos parecían estar apretados contra las paredes que se dirigían al mar. Y todo esto no hubiera sido tan problemático de no ser por lo que se encontraba en el epicentro de aquella especie de zona libre, encontraron un cuerpo que reconocieron por lo que habían visto la noche pasada, uno grisáceo con cabeza de cocodrilo y con garras del tamaño de torsos humanos. Recostado, inerte y lleno de sangre, despedazado desde una terrible mordida en el cuello.

Brittany lo reconoció como el dinosaurio que mató a su hermano Jack, no cabía duda que aquella criatura era también la que en la noche pasada se había enfrentado contra el Rex, y parecía que la respuesta ante tal colosal pelea había resultado en la muerte del Baryonix.

-No es por aquí…-dijo Tammy molesta y tratando de dar media vuelta, pero entonces todos notaron que parte de la cola del animal muerto había sido movida.

No había explicación para aquello, hasta que vieron una pequeña cabeza café, con unos brazos extremadamente pequeños y con la boca llena de sangre, presuntamente del animal muerto; a pesar de ser una cría, fácilmente tenía el tamaño de un metro y medio de altura. Todos vieron con sorpresa, y comenzaron a entender por que el Rex los había seguido.

-Este es su nido…-dijo Shelley dando un par de pasos al frente y notando que varios de los contenedores derrumbados daban directamente contra otro que no lo estaban-Hey, miren.-señaló precisamente una parte que aunque estaba cerca de la cría de Rex, les iba a permitir subir a la parte superior de los contenedores.

-Vamos.-ordenó entonces Stan.

Los ocho corrieron en aquella dirección, causando que el pequeño dinosaurio lanzara gruñidos lastimeros que presuntamente debían aterrarlos a ellos, pero al escuchar como desde su espalda, repentinamente cesaron los gritos del Rex para luego lanzar uno más fuerte y escuchar como aquellos pies poderosos parecían cambiar de rumbo hacia el suyo, a la vez que el bebe Rex lanzaba gritos en aquella dirección.

-¡Suban!-gritó Stan saltando hasta arriba del contenedor a la primero, lo mismo que su hermana y novia, y lentamente fueron ayudando de uno a uno, primero las niñas, después Thomas y Tammy para terminar con Cartman, quien Shelley levantó con rapidez porque justo cuando este se encontraba subiendo, escucharon desde el fondo de los contenedores, por el pasillo que habían entrado, el Rex había ido a su posición, y el helicóptero parecía saber que ellos estaban ahí, porque las balas dejaron de sonar.

-¡Corran!-gritó Stan dando el salto al siguiente contenedor, evitando una caída de casi tres metros en el proceso.

Todos lo comenzaron a seguir, algunos como Cartman o Ruby con mayor dificultad con los saltos, Thomas también tenía problemas para saltar, pero Tammy le amenazó desde el inicio, que si él no saltaba, ella tampoco lo haría, e iban a morir los dos. Por lo cual, Thomas sabiendo que lo único que le importaba era que Tammy viviera, si quería salvarla, debía de salvarse. El terror logró sentirse cuando después de haber dedo tres saltos, en dirección al océano, el Rex logró mover el primer contenedor por donde ellos habían entrado a la parte superior con toda la facilidad.

Stan, sin embargo, vio lo que tenía frente a él. Vio el océano, el atlántico, en toda su extensión a tan solo uno o dos saltos del contenedor donde estaban y luego la extensión del muelle.

A su vez Kyle dejo de abrazar a Ike, una vez sintió que los disparos terminaron, entonces miró a su hermanito con la luz de la rendija que se colaba. Ike estaba bien, él también. Y el Rex parecía haberse ido, suspiró antes de sacar su cabeza por el agujero y comenzar a ver de uno a otro lado, no había nada ni nadie. Kyle rápidamente ayudo a Ike a levantarse y escuchando el sonido de las olas cercanas continuó con su camino.

-¡Ya casi!-gritó Stan saltando el último contenedor, fue rebasado por su hermana Shelley, la cual al ir a tanta velocidad no solo saltó el espacio entre contenedores, sino que también paso de largo el pedazo metálico y cayo directamente al suelo-¡Shelley!-gritó Stan bajando con mayor cuidado, lo mismo hicieron el resto que se encontraban junto a él, Cartman fue el último y pudo ver como Stan y Wendy ayudaban a Shelley a levantarse, la chica tenía una pierna doblada en un ángulo dolorosamente inhumano. Gritaba aún tan fuertemente como para que el sonido de sus gritos se escucharan casi al mismo nivel que los gritos del Rex que seguía detrás de ellos. Cartman sabía que, si la ayudaban a caminar, entonces no iban a poder llegar a tiempo, todo por lo que habían luchado, terminado en tan solo un sprint final que tuvo la chica. Cartman sabía que tenía que hacer algo.

-¡Vamos!-gritó Cartman también ayudándolos y tomando a Shelley de sus piernas-¡A toda marcha!-gritó corriendo de espaldas.

Thomas, tomando de la mano siempre a Tammy eran los que iban adelante en la formación, seguidos de las niñas Ruby y Brittany, y al último de Cartman, Stan y Wendy cargando a Shelley. Todos corrían en dirección al bote, encontrando que este aún movía las aspas mientras sus patas inferiores parecían tener flotadores y estaba cerca del muelle. Era un helicóptero negro, y que tenía la bandera de Costa Rica estampada en un lado, era bastante grande como para llevar veinte personas dentro, pero en aquel momento no tenían esa capacidad.

Pero lo que más les impacto fue cuando la puerta de un lado fue abierta, y entonces, el Paraíso Terrenal se formó frente a ellos y era imposible de imaginárselo. Como si la figura de Matilda fuera la puerta que los iba a preparar, solo una vía para presentarles un rostro que jamás olvidarían.

Beatriz hecha hombre y celestial en toda su extensión.

Otro ser humano, otra persona viva; alguien del mundo real, que había llegado hasta ellos. Un hombre con gorra de piloto y un arma que les gritaba para que apresuraran la marcha. Una persona… Alguien que probaba que el mundo no los había abandonado, que iban a escapar, que iban a vivir, que debían de vivir. Que ellos eran quienes habían llegado hasta ese punto después de todo lo que tuvieron que pasar y que ese hombre era el punto final de toda su travesía de pesadilla.

Stan sintió que su corazón se detenía, ¿Cómo podía ser aquello realidad? ¿Una persona viva? ¿Era posible la vida fuera de esa isla? Sus recuerdos de su vida anterior volvieron, y lo abordaron rápidamente, pero solo por eso continuó llevando a su hermana con mayor velocidad.

¡Aquel era el fin!

-¡Suban niños! ¡Suban!-su voz era fuerte y gruesa, era un hombre acostumbrado al peligro y estaba acompañado de otro sujeto que parecía estar adentro con toallas y bebidas en botellas de plástico.

Primero saltaron Thomas y Tammy juntos a las manos del hombre, este los ayudo a que subieran al helicóptero al llegar al interior, fueron recibidos con una toalla limpia y calientita por un sujeto que llevaba un casco grande de aviador y que apenas les dijo nada, pero no les interesaba, finalmente ambos extenuados cayeron desfallecidos…Había logrado salir con vida y fueron seguidos por Brittany, a la que el piloto le dio un abrazo rápido, el sujeto no pensaba que hubiera niños en la expedición. Brittany sintió el abrazo, aunque rápido, como eterno… Después de eso fue cubierta por una manta blanca, una manta suave, algo a lo que la chica ya no estaba acostumbrada, el olor a ropa limpia…Solo entonces pudo notar que toda su ropa estaba echa tirones, pero no le importo…Solo le importaba que ella ya estaba segura, que todo había terminado.

Ruby fue la siguiente y el piloto intentó darle también un abrazo, pero prefirió ayudar a los otros tres jóvenes que cargaban con Shelley. Mientras ella era atendida con la toalla, no pudo evitar intentar acercarse a Brittany, como esperando que ella la apoyara, pero la chica solamente se dedicaba a abrazarse a si misma, sonriendo con la dulce droga del auto engaño que Ruby no iba a permitirse. Ella aún veía al Rex a la distancia, no pudiendo mover los contenedores agrupados, y buscando una nueva ruta para llegar ante ellos.

Finalmente, Shelley entró también en el helicóptero, y el copiloto pareció comenzar a atenderla de su herida con rapidez.

-Todo estará bien, todo estata…

-¡No! ¡Déjeme!-pero ella se resistía, pues no iba a tranquilizarse hasta que Stan estuviera con ella.

Wendy siguió en subir, sintiendo un cambio de ambiente, después de haber pasado durante meses sin ningún contacto con algo mínimamente limpio, el volver a ver un helicóptero en condiciones, el volver a ver a un humano que no tuviera el rostro lleno de tierra o sangre, eso la hizo suspirar aliviada, realmente era el fin, el fin de toda la pesadilla… Pero antes de celebrar se acercó a Shelley para intentar calmarla.

-Sigues Cartman.-le ofreció ayudarle Stan a su amigo.

-Pero, ¿Y Kyle?-gritó Cartman molesto.

-¡Kyle llegara!-gritó Stan con plena seguridad y obligando a su amigo a subir, mientras este lo hacía no pudo evitar susurrar mientras volteaba atrás, con el sonido del Rex rugiendo violentamente-Eso espero…

Dentro del recinto se encontraba Kyle moviéndose de uno a otro lado, siempre tomando fuertemente de la mano a Ike, corrían de uno a otro lado, esperando finalmente dar con la esquina que les mostrara la salida, pero mientras más avanzaban, más perdidos parecían estar. El sonido del océano, combinado al de las aspas del helicóptero eran como una burla al hecho de que él continuara ahí, pensó en que lo dejaban atrás, en que él y Ike debían huir solos de todos los peligros de la isla, ¿Podría aguantarlo? ¿Podría proteger a su hermanito si a muy duras penas y con varios sacrificios había logrado llegar hasta dónde estaban?

Lo que los detuvo de andar en otro pasillo en línea recta fue que uno de los contenedores se ladeo por una fuerza temible de un golpe capaz de mover colosales bestias de acero. El contenedor cayó al piso de concreto, levantando piedras que abollaban a los otros contenedores por la fuerza a la que eran lanzados unos de otros.

Kyle recibió uno de esos golpes en el brazo derecho, y al momento era como si su brazo hubiera dejado de tener otro propósito que el da causarle el más temible de los dolores. Y como si eso no fuera suficiente, vieron al causante de aquel evento. El rey de los dinosaurios intentaba empujar los contenedores de carga con fuerza.

Kyle y Ike salieron corriendo por donde habían venido, hasta que finalmente Kyle parecía estar a punto de derrumbarse.

-¡Por aquí!-gritó Ike obligándole a girar a otra dirección, pasando por contenedores cada vez más ligeros y Kyle entendió, su hermano había visto los contenedores más pequeños, y se golpeó la cabeza, los más cercanos al mar debían ser aquellos que los trabajadores pudieran cargar, y los más pesados aquellos que no. Le sorprendió como su hermano pudo relacionar aquello, pero se dejo guiar, y después de haber mostrado solo un error. Ambos vieron madera a la vista, y de un salto, llegaron finalmente al Puerto Principal, y al ver al frente, vieron el helicóptero, vieron a Stan parado y también viéndolos saltar.

-¡STAN!-gritó Kyle corriendo a toda la velocidad que le era posible, con Ike a su lado, ignorando el dolor del brazo y avanzando casi veinte metros en cuestión de segundos.

Kyle dobló justo en el muelle del helicóptero y apenas comenzó a dar dos pasos en la madera del último muelle, escuchó a su espalda dos potentes pasos, a la vez que Ike lo acercaba a su cuerpo, haciendo que esquivara por poco un contenedor metálico de varias toneladas y que hizo un sonido estridente en el océano, que había sido lanzado desde su espalda. Y al voltear atrás vieron al Rex, la criatura parecía extremadamente molesta, y lanzó un rugido para atemorizar a los humanos antes de dar un par de pasos que lo puso en una posición cercana a los dos chicos restantes.

Stan desesperado, quería hacer algo, cualquier cosa que le permitiera ayudarlos, porque sabía que por la distancia que los separaba a ellos del helicóptero era lo suficientemente larga como para que los alcanzara el dinosaurio no solo a ellos, sino también al resto de sus amigos restantes. Vio el rostro de Wendy, el de su hermana, el del resto de los presentes, el piloto que lo apresuraba a saltar y finalmente el arma que este tenía.

-¡Dispare!-ordenó Stan.

-¡Les podría dar a un tiro a sus amigos!-gritó el piloto, mostrando que tenía un rifle de asalto, Stan reconoció como uno que debía ser potente, aunque era incapaz de recordar el nombre exacto de este, no le interesaba. No tenía tiempo, su amigo estaba cada vez más cerca del dinosaurio. Ambos esquivaron una mordida solamente por resbalarse e inclinarse hacia delante.

-¡Deme eso!-gritó tomando el arma desde la culata.

-¡Hey!-gritó el piloto, apartando el dedo del gatillo; esperando no lastimar a Stan; y terminando cediendo el arma al chico-¡No lo hagas te vas a…!-ya era tarde.

Pero Stan sabía que no le interesaba en lo más mínimo cualquier cosa que tuviera que decir el piloto, él no iba a interponerse entre él y sus amigos. Él no había disparado un arma en alrededor de una semana, pero sabía en el fondo que podía manejarla, debía de… Solo tenía que apuntar y…

El piloto retrocedió y fue hacia su asiento, sabía que si no elevaba el helicóptero, el dinosaurio sería capaz de alcanzarlos.

Todos miraban asustados al rey tirano…

 **11:59 am**

 **Stan POV**

-¡AHHHH!-grité lleno de una rabia que habitaba dentro de mí, una rabia que no podía describir con palabras, una rabia que solo podía ser concentrada en la sonrisa de mi padre, en su estúpida y añorada sonrisa, esa primera bala que se perdió en el aire solo era la primera, porque al instante una segunda se le unió, y una tercera, rápidamente una oleada de balas comenzaban a volar por todas direcciones, los rugidos del Rex estaban más cerca y yo no me movía. El retroceso del arma era tanta que tuve que parar cuando sentí que había disparado ya un par de docenas de balas y retroceder un poco, siempre dándole margen a Kyle y Ike para avanzar.

Pude ver a mi amigo tomar a su hermanito con mayor fuerza, todos estábamos a tan solo diez metros de la salvación, tanto yo, como Shelley, Wendy, Thomas, Cartman, Tammy, Ruby, Brittany, Kyle, Ike…¡Todos! ¡No podía dejar que el destino me quitara todo así, no de esta manera! ¡No a él!

-¡PAPA!-grité mientras nuevas balas parecían impactar más hacia atrás que verdaderamente a la piel del animal, a mi espalda escuche al helicóptero comenzar a moverse a mayor velocidad. Sabía que de un momento a otro este despegaría, y entonces todo habría terminado para nosotros tres.

Todo lo que habíamos pasado, todas esas persecuciones, tiroteos, miedo, tristezas, llantos, penurias, sacrificios, hambrunas, depresiones, pensamientos, todo lo que habíamos hecho, todo por lo que luchamos medio centenar de personas, todo compactado a nosotros, los que habíamos logrado llegar hasta el final, ya sea por mérito propio, o por azares del destino, pero todos estábamos aquí, todos merecíamos el final.

-¡TE ODIO!-grite a la vez que los disparos comenzaban gradualmente a sentirse más pausados, sabía que el cargador del arma debía estarse a punto de extinguirse. Pero yo continuaba disparando sin importarme las consecuencias que esto terminaran.

No gritaba "Te odio" al dinosaurio, era solo un animal, no tenía entendimiento alguno verdadero de lo que hacía, no; definitivamente no era por aquello…Era por algo mucho más profundo, algo que sabía estaba guardado en lo más oscuro de mi corazón, algo que había encerrado, que me provocaba todo este estrés, que me carcomía por dentro; pero que sabía que era cierto. Que yo entendía que debía ser cierto.

-¡TE ODIO PAPA!-y la munición termino, a la vez que Kyle y Ike me arrebazaban y yo daba media vuelta, había logrado darle varios disparos al Rex, pero este parecía solo haber recibido rasguños, rasguños poderosos, pero su dura piel apenas y tenía heridas notorias. Tiré el arma a un lado y seguí a mi amigo y su hermano.

Era la culpa de su padre, todo, todas esas muertes, todo ese sufrimiento, toda esa penuria que habían tenido que soportar, que debía de estar a punto de finiquitar, todo eso era culpa de él, y de nadie más, fue por él que acabamos en la isla, fue por culpa de papa que todos mis amigos, o casi todos, acabaran muertos. ¡Fue su culpa que mama muriera! ¡Fue su culpa…!

Entonces mi cerebro recordó que cuando el avión que nos llevaba a Costa Rica estaba teniendo turbulencias, fue papa quien incentivo el incidente que tuvimos, pero lo cierto es que…Yo pude haberlo evitado…

¿Era yo el culpable de todo?

El helicóptero se había elevado casi un metro en el aire. Así que tome un último suspiro y tomé la mano de Kyle, y de Ike al mismo tiempo. Los tres sabíamos cuál debía ser nuestra siguiente acción así que cuando llegamos al límite del Puerto Principal, saltamos.

Sentí durante un momento unas fauces gigantescas cerrándose a mi espalda, a mis pies un olaje que se burlaba de mi estadía en el aire, y la barra mojada del helicóptero al alcance de mi brazo. Pude sentir como me sujetaba a esta barra de un plástico especialmente duro, a la vez que el helicóptero se alejaba.

Todo había terminado.

Al mirar arriba, vi a Cartman ayudando a Kyle para que pudiera ingresar al helicóptero, Kyle estaba vivo, Kyle había logrado dar el salto. Y del otro lado, se encontraba Tammy, con una toalla envolviéndola que tomaba con ambas manos a Ike, el chico parecía especialmente aterrado, mirando hacia atrás, pues a nuestra espalda el Rex lanzó un nuevo rugido.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde, este no nadaba, y nosotros sí.

Encima de mí se encontraba Wendy, tomándome con ambas manos para ayudarme a ponerme de pie, para que finalmente todo pudiera terminar, para que todos pudiéramos voltear la página, terminar con todo, finiquitar la pesadilla.

Vi como Kyle y Ike ponían de su esfuerzo para ser levantados, pero yo no lo hacía, me limitaba a sujetarme con fuerza de Wendy, ¿Tenía ganas si quiera de subir? Todo era tan hermoso de ver desde abajo. Todos estaban seguros, todos dentro del helicóptero, todos nos dirigíamos a la civilización; ¿Entonces porqué no ponía de mi parte para seguir adelante? Wendy pareció notarlo y me lanzó una sonrisa, aquella era una verdadera, una autentica sonrisa, después de todo lo pasado, ¿Era aquello verdadero? Por supuesto que lo era… Pero yo no sonreía, sino que lágrimas bajaban de mi cuerpo colgante y se fundían con la salinidad del agua marina.

Yo nos había salvado, yo había logrado que todos tuviéramos un final digno, ¿Entonces porque me obligaba a no levantarme? ¿Era por la culpa que sentía por haber sido indirectamente responsable de todo esto? ¿Era porque verdaderamente mis brazos no me respondían? ¿Por qué no podía entender el lenguaje de Wendy? ¿Qué me estaba pasando? Parecía que mi espíritu abandonara mi alma. Y parecía que Wendy notaba como cada vez mis ojos parecían más cerrados y llamó por ayuda. De una mano me tomaban ella y Kyle, de la otra Cartman y Tammy.

Verlos ahí, todos unidos, solo significaba algo, que aún seguían siendo un equipo, que aún después de todo lo que habíamos pasado ellos me apreciaban, aún después de todo lo que les había hecho pasar…

Mi trabajo estaba terminado después de todo… Ya estaba a salvo.

¿Era normal el cansancio que sentía repentinamente? ¿Hace cuánto había dormido? ¿Lo recordaba siquiera? ¿Por qué todas mis energías parecían querer abandonarme? ¿Era por la sensación de estar a salvo o porque realmente yo quería soltarme?

No, ya me había soltado desde hace rato, y entre los cuatro parecían hacer un esfuerzo monumental para levantarme, pero yo me negaba a ayudarlos… Yo había sido el que les había guiado, y gracias a eso, murieron muchos, no podía soportar la idea de que me ayudaran, no después de todo lo que había hecho.

Así que agite mi cuerpo, y logre liberarme del agarre de Cartman y Tammy. Ambos parecieron asustados, pues si me hubieran seguido tomando, ambos hubieran terminado en el mar. Y mi trabajo no iba a terminar, continuaba retorciéndome con fuerza, si quería salvarlos, debía de partir.

¿Alguna vez has sentido lo que es conocer certeramente que vas a morir? ¿Sentir que todo dentro de ti se apaga? ¿Desde las ganas de existir hasta el instinto de respirar?

Así me sentí yo en ese momento.

La eternidad no es lo que siempre se cuenta en el cine, no es el paraíso terrenal de Dante, sino lo que existe en este momento, porque para cada uno la eternidad es su propia vida, porque no hay antes de nosotros, y no hay después de nosotros…

¿Quién era yo?

¿Era el mismo Stan que había entrado a Isla Sorna el que salía de Isla Nublar? No, no podía serlo, porque las vidas de ambos estaban separados por una abismal diferencia de mentalidad. Entonces, ¿Podía yo tener un futuro en el cual perdurara su eternidad? ¿Quería que perdurase mi eternidad?

¿Realmente lo quería?

Como ser humano que soy, mi eternidad es mi vida, ¿Puedo siquiera imaginar un mundo que yo no he vivido? ¡Claro que no! ¡Puedo darme una idea, pero no saber lo que era exactamente vivir como alguien más! Y yo no era nadie sino el Stan de la isla, el Stan que luchaba contra las garras de la muerte. Yo había guiado a todo un grupo de cincuenta personas, siempre corriendo, siempre llorando, siempre tristes, pero siempre vivos…O por lo menos, él. El líder del grupo, Stan el fuerte, Stan el valiente, Stan que debía de soportarlo todo.

El Stan que…

El Stan que cerró los ojos. Y no quería volver a abrirlos.

No podía volver a abrirlos.

Por fin Stan descansaba.

 **Fin Stan POV**

 **12:00 pm**

Todos gritaban, le rogaban que despertase, pero Stan no lo hacía. Todos gritaban y se pusieron a su alrededor, a los pies las niñas, que miraban con autentica preocupación, Stan siempre había sido el líder que las guiaba, como si de un segundo hermano mayor se tratase, ¿Por qué no despertaba?

-¡NOOO!-gritaba Shelley cuando vio el cuerpo de su hermanito, y vio que su camiseta blanca tornaba a un color rojizo.

Wendy no tardó en quitársela, y descubrió que Stan tenía una grave herida morada en el hombro, tan hinchada que hasta salía sangre de esta.

El copiloto después de haber terminado su ascenso, y después de mirar por la ventana la isla de los sucesos, miró hacia la parte de atrás. Preocupado, se acercó a todo ellos por el estado del niño al que rodeaban.

-¡Apártense! ¡Soy medico!-gritó a la vez que se acercaba y se encontraba con una contusión en el hombro y sangrado-No…Esta…Muerto…-dijo el copiloto tocando el cuello del chico-Pero esta delicado…Necesita un hospital urgentemente…Mientras tanto, tú…-señaló Wendy-Presiona fuertemente el hematoma…-ella lo hizo sin cuestionar y notaron una reacción de molestia en Stan-¡Acelera lo máximo que puedas!-gritó hacia su compañero y cerró la puerta que daba al océano, donde ellos había entrado-¿Son todos?-dio media vuelta antes de volver a su asiento.

Todos asintieron mientras trataban de limpiarse las lágrimas.

-Todo estará bien entonces…Están a salvo.-les dijo el hombre volviendo a su posición, ya de espaldas pudieron notar las siglas "Ingen" escritas en su espalda, pero a ninguno le importo, porque todos veían de cerca a Stan, y algunos ayudaban a Wendy con su labor.

…

 **1:00 pm**

Desde hace rato que todo permanecía en calma dentro del aparato volador, todos se mantenían cerca de Stan, pero este no demostraba tener ganas de despertar, sin embargo, todos continuaban con él.

-Chicos.-volvió a acercarse el copiloto, esta vez junto al piloto-Ya estamos estables, necesitare llevarlo a la parte de atrás, tenemos todo lo que podían llegar a necesitar, el helicóptero esta en piloto automático, disfrútenlo todo, están a salvo.-dijo a la vez que su amigo y él tomaban a Stan, en contra de la voluntad del resto y lo llevaban a la parte trasera.

Tardaron cinco minutos en conservar la calma, pues el piloto volvió a su asiento, mientras el copiloto se quedaba con el cuerpo de Stan atrás, probablemente sanándolo. En aquel momento todos estaban en círculo.

Kyle abrazaba a Ike, y este a su vez era acariciado de la cabeza por Wendy. En las piernas de ellas, se encontraba Shelley, que miraba hacia la puerta donde se habían llevado a su hermano. Del otro lado estaba Cartman en medio de las dos niñas, que parecían haber decidido abrazarlo porque no tenían a nadie más, y él también se encontraba solo. A su lado Thomas mirando siempre hacia abajo, era abrazado a todo momento por Tammy.

-Parece…Que lo logramos…-interrumpió el silencio Kyle sonriendo-Lo…Lo hicimos…-dijo pareciendo que iba a estallar.

Todos lo miraron con preocupación, no sabían que reacción podía tomar Kyle, no querían entenderla.

-Ha…ha…¡Lo hicimos!-comenzaba a gritar lleno de euforia, todos lo vieron con sonrisas idénticas-¡LO LOGRAMOS LO HICIMOS!-gritaba feliz, verdaderamente feliz, sus ánimos eran contagiosos.

-¡SÍ! ¡Wooooooh!-gritó Wendy abrazando a Ike, quien parecía no caber en sí de la felicidad.

-Estamos vivos…¡Estamos vivos!-gritó Ruby sin poder creerlo-¡ESTAMOS VIVOS!- y comenzó a lanzar una risotada a la que Cartman y Brittany se unieron.

-Estamos juntos…fue lo que dijo Tammy abrazando con más fuerza a Thomas.

Todo era alegría, todo había terminado. Todos habían logrado salir adelante.

-¡LO HICIMOS!-gritó repentinamente Kyle cubriéndose ambas manos y lanzando un grito de dolor y llanto a la vez que negaba con la cabeza-¡NO! ¡NO! ¡NOOOOOOO!-continuaba gritando con todo el dolor que podía.

-¡AHHHHHH!-también lo dejo escapar Wendy.

Ruby no tardó en seguir el ejemplo y grandes lágrimas la comenzaron a recorrer, todos entonces comenzaron a gritar, a llorar, a implorar perdón, a pensar en todos sus amigos, en sus familiares, entre todo lo que habían pasado, y no podían pensar en otra acción que no fuera llorar.

Pero no un llanto como los permitidos en la isla, ósea, uno controlado para poder levantarse después, esta vez era genuino, salía de lo más profundo de cada uno de ellos, y ya no luchaban para que la tristeza no los consumiera, ahora la abrazaban y dejaban que escapara por medio de gritos de dolor y miseria que reflejaran sus sentimientos.

Gritos que eran imposibles de entender por ellos mismos, nombres incomprensibles unos de otros por el constante lloriqueo, gritos que trataban de dejar salir todo el dolor, toda la culpa, toda la tristeza y toda esperanza que tuvieran adentro, no les importaba quedar afónicos, no les importaba morir por falta de aire. Necesitaban llorar, querían llorar y lo hacían. Necesitaban amortiguar el dolor que los invadió repentinamente.

El helicóptero seguía la línea invisible del océano que se pierde en el horizonte, dirigiéndolos a toda velocidad a tierra entre gritos y lágrimas, con gemidos de dolor y hasta vómitos por la intensidad del llanto. Todos iban a volver a casa.

Les gustase o no.

 _ **Fin**_

 **Na.-**

 **Habrán epilogos, y serán muy importantes para terminar de entender la historia, sobre todo una cosa muy curiosa sobre los dinosaurios que seguramente muchos ya se dieron cuenta con el título de este capítulo, pero bueeeeno.**

 **Muchas gracias por apoyarla, en los epilogos me despido de mejor manera.**


	36. Epilogo

_**Jurasick Park 2**_

 **Epilogo** _Lo que queda_

-Déjame entender, ¿Me estás diciendo que este tipo entró sin ningún problema a una cabina de avión sin ningún tipo de problema, burlando toda clase de seguridad, y provocando que se estrellaran, casualmente en una isla internacionalmente prohibida y que tan solo acercarse a estas se considera como acto meritorio a pena de muerte?-se detuvo el oficial latino-¿Es esto una especie de broma?

-¡¿Cómo se atreve?!-gritó Cartman hecho furia y tratando de levantar un puño hacia el oficial, fallando estrepitosamente, se encontraba solo en la habitación con el policía.

-Y después de escapar de una isla federal prohibida y de alta vigilancia, entraron ilegalmente a una segunda isla llena de dinosaurios, de nuevo, sin saberlo.-dijo el mismo oficial de manera burlona.

-Así es.-contestó Wendy seriamente-Verá… Es difícil de creer, pero lo que vivimos también es…

-Oh, y debo creer que ustedes, ocho niños, lograron luchar contra dinosaurios y…

-¡Esos monstruos nos hubieran matado si no nos hubiésemos defendido!-gritó Shelley controlándose lo mejor que podía-¿Dónde está mi hermano?

-Él estará bien, los doctores no han dejado de revisarlo, tal parece que estaba casi desfallecido cuando los encontraron, no ha dado respuestas positivas…Pero tampoco negativas.-fue conciso el oficial, sin pelos en la lengua.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir? ¿Esta él bien?-exigió saber Kyle, entendiendo a la perfección las hirientes palabras del oficial…Stan no había despertado del sueño-Quiero verlo…

-Me es imposible que salgas de esta sala niño, pero suficiente de hablar, es hora de contestar.-detuvo a un Ike que se la pasaba preguntando por su hermano mayor-Contesta mis preguntas y saldrás rápidamente.

-¿Qué quiere usted saber? Ya le conté toda la puta historia, me hizo revivir un infierno…Y no me dejan ni siquiera ver a mi hermano…-dijo Ike mirando hacia abajo y no apartando la mirada del suelo.

-¿Cómo teniendo solo doce años lograste vivir si lo que nos cuentan es que murieron decenas de personas?-lanzó su pregunta.

-¿Y yo que sé?-dijo evasiva Ruby y con los brazos cruzados en la silla-¿Suerte? ¿Maldición?

-Vamos, no tienes por qué ser agresiva pequeña, solo contesta y podrás irte.-dijo el oficial calmado.

Brittany continuaba guardando silencio y se dedicaba a mirar al oficial con rabia, ella no quería estar ahí y no había opción.

-El silencio no es una opción, y creo que sabrás por qué…

Pero Thomas no contestaba, solo miraba hacia adelante, incapaz de sentir nada más que pena por sí mismo. Se sentía solo y triste, no le era posible reaccionar a estímulos externos, o internos.

-Vaya insolencia.-dijo el oficial ofendido por eso.

-¡Ya le conteste todo lo que debía contestar! ¡Libéreme!-continuó gritando Tammy molesta por ser separada de Thomas y encerrada contra su voluntad.

El interrogatorio continuó durante horas, habían iniciado a primeras horas de la mañana y terminaron con los ocho testigos hasta altas horas de la noche, faltaban dos horas para el amanecer cuando dejaron salir del interrogatorio a Wendy, quien fue con el que más tardaron debido a que ella cooperaba. La razón de la ira de la mayoría de estos fue que desde que habían llegado a Costa Rica en el helicóptero, al instante fueron separados por paramédicos, cosa que no estuviera del todo mal, de no ser porque cada uno fue trasladado individualmente a la estación de policía y puestos en celdas separadas unos de los otros. Stan había salvado de ese destino porque su estado de salud se encontraba delicado.

Al salir Wendy del interrogatorio no pudo evitar sentirse tremendamente cansada, era como si hubiera corrido por la jungla contra un carnívoro nuevamente. Cerró los ojos para quitarse esa imagen mental, pero su amiga Nichole siendo aplastada por unas rocas, rocas que pasaron cerca de ella, fueron suficientes para hacerle volver a abrir los ojos y mirar al frente asustada.

Las secuelas habían comenzado a afectarla constantemente, como su cerebro trabajando para que ella no se sintiera segura y se mantuviera alerta, un instinto aun no silenciado, a pesar de que ella quería olvidar todo, su subconsciente no le dejaría. No después de lo que presenció.

Era guiada por una policía morena y de su misma altura, el resto de la estación se quedaban viendo hacia ella como si de un fenómeno se tratase…Tal vez porque no estuvieran enterados de la existencia de dinosaurios, o porque pensaran que todo era una farsa. Pero eso no le podía importar menos a ella, solo quería volver a estar con sus amigos, con el resto del grupo para sentirse a salvo.

Fue dejada en su celda individual y sin ventanas. Ella pareció negarse querer entrar ahí, si ella entraba, entonces no iba a tener nada con qué distraerse, todos esos recuerdos volverían y la consumirían. Pero la oficial no tuvo piedad y al ver la leve resistencia la empujó hacia dentro y cerró rápidamente la puerta. Wendy intentó correr de vuelta a esta, pero fue inútil, chocó contra una puerta metálica. Dio varios golpes a esta rogando que la dejaran salir, que no quería estar sola, pero sus gritos eran ignorados y ella permaneció llorando contra la puerta mientras los recuerdos volvían a hundirla de lleno en la experiencia.

Lo que ella no sabía, era que todos, en sus respectivas celdas, recordaban eventos terribles que les hacían llorar a montones ahora que no debían pensar en si iban o no a morir constantemente. Kyle no paraba de pensar en Bebe en aquella traición que había costado su integridad. Ike por su parte, no podía olvidar a sus padres, quienes dieron sus vidas por él y el resto del grupo, para que todos salieran adelante. Cartman no podía quitarse de la cabeza a Butters, y el miedo que le causo cuando se volvió Caos, y además de su actitud ante todos los problemas y por sobre todo, el contacto que tuvo contra el cuerpo inerte de Karen, cuando ayudo a Kenny, enterrándolo él en lugar del rubio. Brittany en sus hermanos, y estaba indecisa si era peor la incertidumbre de lo que le paso a Ed, o la certeza de conocer el destino de Jack. Ambos excelentes seres humanos, ambos desaparecidos con tan solo minutos de diferencia. Ruby se limitaba a pensar en Craig muerto en la anterior isla, aunque sentía vestigios de culpa por Gerald, ya que fue el único que se preocupó por cuidarla después de la muerte de su hermano. Tammy tenía un sentimiento más parecido al de Wendy, incapaz de dejar de pensar en todos sus amigos y amigas muertas, ver cosas como una Patty Nelson partida a la mitad por las fauces de un cocodrilo y que su sangre empapara tu rostro junto a algunos restos de intestinos… No era algo que ella pudiera borrar de su mente. Shelley, sin embargo, pensaba en sus padres, en su hermano, en todos aquellos a quienes juro proteger…E hizo todo a su alcance para hacerlo…Y les había fallado.

La noche pasó y a la diez de la mañana, para todos por igual, se les entregó por una rendija la bandeja de la comida. Las puertas permanecieron cerradas, por lo que era fácil deducir que aquel encierro no iba a terminar ni por asomo pronto.

Los días pasaron con facilidad, y cada vez se sentía más lejano el hecho de que los dejaran salir.

 **Timothy Morphy POV**

¿Qué diablos había pasado? Recibo un llamado a las tres de la madrugada, que registraron una llamada desde la Isla Nublar, y me piden permiso para eliminar o no, estaba indeciso, la junta por un lado me hubiera echado si me hubiera negado rotundamente, y aunque no quisiera, tuve que dejarlo en duda hasta que amaneció. Por suerte una tormenta tropical iba a tener lugar durante la noche, de esa manera nos iba a dar tiempo para tomar una decisión.

Llegue a la junta apenas los primeros rayos del Sol habían tocado la mesa directiva, Simón Masrani se encontraba ahí junto al resto de directivos, siempre con los trajes negros y las discusiones en voz baja. No fui el último en llegar, pues tuvimos que esperar al menos a otros cinco colegas. Mientras ellos llegaban, yo tome cartas en el asunto y con una botella de wiski al lado, mire todo lo que habían logrado conseguir después del contacto. Aparentemente habían llamado del centro de visitantes, alrededor de las cuatro cuarenta y cinco de la tarde, hora Costa Rica, y al proceso les tomó más de 5 horas para llamar a los ejecutivos e inversores y acordar la reunión a la primera hora de la mañana en las oficinas restantes de Ingen. Si bien Masrani y yo habíamos fundado nuestra propia empresa, seguíamos dependiendo del congreso de Ingen como sustentares e inversionistas.

Cuando me di cuenta de que había adolescentes de por medio, siendo registrados al menos dos de ellos, afirmando un grupo mayor, mi primera impresión fue que eran un grupito de amigos que deciden ir a un lugar prohibido porque parece divertido, pero oh sorpresa, los lugares prohibidos tienen una causa para estarlo. Aunque esa idea se me fue inmediatamente cuando vi que eran estado unidenses… ¿Quién viaja miles de kilómetros solo para visitar un lugar…?

La gente puede ser realmente imbécil a veces… La junta ya estaba casi decidida a exterminar la amenaza y mantener el secreto de los dinosaurios nuevamente en las sombras, cuando Masrani habló:

-Esto sería repetir lo que paso con el doctor Grant y los Kirby hace un par de años.-dijo mientras el antiguo jefe de Ingen pensaba dar su voto-Si seguimos así le crearemos más fama a las islas y, eventualmente, más gente seguirá deseando entrar a toda costa.

-Se aumentarán las medidas de seguridad y ya no habrá más intrusos…-dijo una mujer del grupo, no muy decidida-Estos incidentes no se pueden repetir.

-¿Hasta cuándo?-preguntó Ram, un sujeto un par de años mayor que yo-Los gastos de seguridad van en aumento, y no estamos sacando ningún nuevo producto, nos quedaremos sin dinero si seguimos así.-dijo efusivo-Eliminemos las islas.

-Lamentablemente señor Kennedy,-habló el señor Miller, quien era por mucho el mayor inversionista-Estaríamos hablando de una perdida inmensa el perder a estos animales, cada uno tuvo un valor de diez a veinte millones de inversión, y se podrían vender hasta por billones por su exclusividad, así que no, la respuesta no está en destruir, sino en recuperar la inversión.

-Es arriesgado venderlos.-afirmó la señorita Jefferson-Sabemos que sobreviven sin lisina, gracias a la "fantástica" cura de la doctora Sorkin.-dijo esto último, seguramente, recordando el problema que se había generado cuando la susodicha doctora liberó en el sistema acuífero de ambas islas, una sustancia que evitaba la dependencia de lisina cada doce horas, les había dado varios dolores de cabeza a los ejecutivos (Cuando yo aun era niño), quienes no esperaban que los dinosaurios prosperaran por su cuenta.

-Tienes razón Christine, venderlos no es una opción.-dijo Masrani con una sonrisa de par en par, yo conocía esa sonrisa, todo había salido según su plan-Y el señor Kennedy estará de acuerdo en que nuestro capital se debe recuperar.-dijo señalando al inversionista, el cual asintió-Bien, como ustedes saben, desde la trágica muerte de Hammond, este me cedió en su testamento el parque completo, eso incluye las islas Nublar, Sorna y los puestos en San Diego.-les recordó a todos-Así que, si me permiten, tengo una idea que nos satisfacerá a todos.-dijo sonriendo de medio lado-No podemos acabar con esos animales, no solo por la inversión, son seres vivos, tienen derechos y…

-Corrección, son seres clonados, y no, no hay ningún derecho que ellos tengan.-interrumpió Ram.

-Y…-siguió Masrani como si no hubiera sido interrumpido-Sabemos que matarlos sería perder dinero, así como venderlos sería liberar en la tierra una plaga casi tan demoniaca como la que Moisés mandó contra los egipcios.

-Vaya al punto Masrani.-le dijo amargamente la señorita que aun no recordaba su nombre.

-El punto es, que no tenemos que deshacernos del parque, sino que esta debe ser la prueba definitiva, estos animales se niegan a morir, porque están vivos, porque merecen seguir aquí.-dijo para luego mirarme a mí-John Hammond me dijo, "Tal vez cerrar el parque fue un error".

Todos quedamos pasmados por aquella noticia, y no pude evitar notar como todas sus miradas terminaban en mí. Para aquel punto de mi carrera, todos sabían que yo había estado en la Isla Nublar cuando aún era muy pequeño, y eso me hizo sentir incomodo, pues recordé durante segundos las caras de los raptors, de tiranosaurio rex y el dolor físico que causaban en mi cuerpo esas extenuantes experiencias, que fueron curadas solo con el pasar de alrededor de 12 años. Era el inversor más joven de todos debido a la fortuna que me dejo el abuelo Hammond al morir, por lo cual sus miradas me incomodaron.

-Mi abuelo…Era excéntrico….-la mirada volvió a Simón, pues era evidente, que si bien todos conocían mi pasado con el parque, no había motivo para darme tanta importancia si yo no iba a declarar concretamente mi opinión.

-Excéntrico, pero visionario.-dijo Masrani para apoyar mi punto de vista-Deberíamos ver esta noticia como algo positivo.

-¡¿Positivo?!

La reacción de todos fue idéntica, no se imaginaban a Masrani como alguien que viera algo bueno en aquella situación crítica.

-Invadieron la isla ilegalmente.-dijo rabiando una de las mujeres fría y era evidente de qué lado de la balanza se encontraba.

-Y demostraron una cosa importante.-dijo Masrani esperando ese argumento y dejándonos a todos callados-Como muchos saben, la doctora Sorkin logró volver inmunes al genoma dependiente de la lisina un día después del incidente en la isla Nublar.-hizo una pausa triunfal, sabía que los tenía a todos comiendo de la palma de su mano-Pero ella no eliminó, talvez, el recurso más importante con el cual contaba el parque.-de nuevo hizo una pausa, pero esta vez más breve-El doctor Harding dio su testimonio ante las autoridades de Ingen, él confirmaba que los dinosaurios sufrían el efecto del GHA.-dijo las siglas del "Genoma de Atención Humana".

-¿El GHA?-dijo aterrada la señora Jefferson-Sí, ya hemos comprobado varias veces que funciona Masrani.

-Eso significa, que si los dinosaurios fueran recapturados…

-Señor Masrani.-tuvo que detenerlo el señor Miller-Sabemos sus intenciones de reabrir el parque, pero debemos recordarle que en esta reunión no estamos poniendo en cuestión eso, queremos solucionar el problema con estos adolescentes…-y dicho esto, Masrani se sentó, mostrando que debía cooperar.

-No hay antecedentes de ellos.-dijo finalmente la asistente que se dedicaba a redactar todo lo escrito-La única información que podemos considerar valida, es la desaparición de un avión comercial que tenía como dirección Costa Rica.-dijo ella tecleando lo que decía-Había alrededor de cincuenta pasajeros, la mayoría adolescentes y niños, así como tres azafatas y sus respectivos piloto y copiloto… Se sabe que sobrevolaron una tormenta eléctrica antes de perder todo contacto.-dijo ella-Suena a nuestro caso.

-¿Lleno de adolescentes y niños?-pregunté yo devastado, no me imaginaba montones de chicos siendo acribillados por dinosaurios, pasando por situaciones tan penosas y difíciles como las que yo tuve que tratar.

-¿Esa noticia de hace cuánto es?-preguntó el señor Miller.

-Más de un mes, a inicios de verano en el hemisferio Sur, al parecer era un viaje escolar.

Hubo un silencio general, puesto que la situación era delicada, por una parte, debíamos mantener la información de los dinosaurios en un silencio casi total, pero del otro lado teníamos adolescentes que habían sido arrastrados a una situación totalmente desfavorable, y pude ver como varios inversionistas tenían estos exactos problemas por su mente, ¿Era un dilema moral? ¿O era solo yo el que tenía esa perspectiva y realmente pensaban en cosas que yo ignoraba? Prefiero inclinarme a la primera.

-Mandemos a un equipo.-sugerí-Y los encerramos en instalaciones federales de Costa Rica, bajo el delito de ingresar en Nublar, hasta que decidamos cómo mantener su silencio.

Todos voltearon a verme como si hubiera abierto la boca un indeseado, pero, al parecer, no tardaron varios en sonreírme. Era la solución instantánea ideal, no tenía nada amoral encerrarlos, puesto que el estar en ambas islas era castigado so pena de muerte a partir de las reformas del 2000. Así mismo, esta misma estrategia que sugerí se aplicó con el doctor Allan y los Kirby, aunque se insistió en matarlos en repetidas ocasiones.

-¿Todos a favor?-habló Masrani levantando la mano, y vi varias de estas siguiendo el ejemplo, él me sonrió y dijo con cierto deje de orgullo-Bien hecho hijo.

La decisión fue tomada como válida y se convocó un descanso en lo que el equipo de rescate se movilizaba a la zona.

La junta terminó.

A veces envidio a mi hermana Lex, ella solo tiene una fábrica de productos orgánicos.

 **Fin Timothy Morphy POV**

Cartman se encontraba solo, en su celda, había pasado casi un mes desde que debía de haber estado encerrado, solo alimentado por la rendija de la puerta. En ese momento, añoraba el contacto humano, incluso creía que la barba que le había crecido debía de llegarle hasta el pecho cuando la puerta fue abierta de par en par.

¿Esperaba a un oficial con una cachiporra sangrienta? ¿A un soldado que lo fusilase? ¿A un verdugo y detrás suya una guillotina? O por mero asomo del destino, ¿A un velocirraptor que saltara sobre él y lo devorara lentamente?

Definitivamente, pero todas sus suposiciones se vinieron abajo y el llanto lo inundó. Era imposible creerlo, difícil de procesarlo, no podía estar ella ahí, no fue sino hasta que se levantó y ella levanto un gemido de alegría mezclado con llanto cuando finalmente se dio cuenta que era verdad, que no era un sueño o un verdugo. Era su madre.

Liane corrió a abrazar a Eric, quien duramente un momento se sobresaltó…Sintió nuevamente el calor de los brazos de su madre, brazos que previamente lo habían sostenido y su calor corporal que sintió nunca volvería a tenerlo. Pero ahí estaba, y era real, ella se encontraba ahí; llorando junto a él. No necesitaba nada más para ser dichoso, y lo era.

Los padres de Wendy, los de Ruby, la madre de Thomas y los de Brittany habían también sido invitados a las instalaciones, y todos tuvieron encuentros con sus hijos, algunos más felices como el de Wendy donde ella lloraba de alegría al ver a sus padres, y algunos trágicos como el de Brittany, que sus padres no paraban de llorar a lágrima viva la muerte de sus dos hijos, incluso la madre desesperada llegó a zarandearla para que no le mintiera, logrando solo que los policías la tuvieran que retener para que no le hiciera nada a la pequeña. En el caso de Thomas, este no se inmutó por la presencia de su madre, siguió abrazándose las rodillas y mirando hacia el frente. Su madre de todas maneras lloró a su lado en silencio.

En el caso de Kyle, este recibió de visita a su propio hermano, el cual no había sido informado que lo habían enviado con él. Por lo cual la sorpresa de ambos fue inmensa, y el amor fraternal no tardó en llegar cuando se abrazaron y Ike hundió su cabeza en el pecho ligero de su hermano.

Shelley se encontró por otro lado con la visita de su tío Jimbo, quien olía a alcohol, tanto que no sabía si lo habían metido a él como su compañero de celda en lugar de su visita. La mirada de Jimbo era clara, tristeza profunda. Probablemente por su hermano perdido.

Los familiares pasaron la noche en la celda juntos, abrazándose, esperando un mejor mañana, o por lo menos, uno donde supieran que su destino no era morir.

Al día siguiente, se les reunió en una sala grande a todos, en esta sala se encontraban Simón Masrani y Timothy Morphy.

-Hola.-habló tímidamente el más joven-Es un placer…-no se detuvo a levantar la mano por las iguales mirada de despreció con que lo recibieron todos.

-Lo que mi compañero quiere decir, es que, es todo un placer verlos vivos.-dijo Masrani sonriendo, aun sin ganar consentimiento-Nos hemos informado mucho sobre sus amigos y compañeros.-dijo este tocando terreno delgado-Queremos que sepan, que no ha sido fácil, pero el consejo de Ingen tomó una decisión…-saco unos documentos que entregó a los ocho chicos-Firmen esto, y hablen de su estadía en esta isla a todo el mundo.-dijo Masrani.

-¿Qué?-se indigno Wendy.

-Cuenten su historia, escriban un libro, a sus familiares, no dejen que esto caiga en el olvido…-se detuvo pues nadie entendía aquello-Primero que nada, para que todos esos que murieron, sean recordados como merecen serlo.-dijo solemnemente.

-Esto no es solo una acción de buena caridad…Me imagino.-dijo Tammy desconfiada y mirando el contrato con cierta repulsión.

-…Siempre hay un porque.-dijo Masrani escogiendo con cuidado sus palabras-En este caso, a ustedes se les dejó vivir a cambio de que regresaran a Jurassic Park como algo que exista ante los medios.

Hubo un momento general de silencio, en el cual todos vieron el contrato y luego a su interlocutor, incapaces de sentir más repulsión de la que ya tenían.

-¡¿Cómo se atreve?!-gritó Shelley furiosa, siendo detenida por Jimbo y el señor Tucker, pero ambos no eran suficiente para contenerla.

-Nos está usando como truco publicitario.-dijo Kyle con un dedo acusador.

-Se les dará un sustento económico que consideraran…Bastante generoso.-intentó mejorar la situación Tim, logrando enfurecer aún más a la turbia.

-¡Unos mugrosos dólares no me regresaran a mis hermanos!-gritó Brittany hecha furia y a punto de romper el documento.

-Alto ahí, alto ahí, alto ahí.-dijo Masrani parando los gritos de los presentes-Les recuerdo que todos ustedes han roto leyes internacionales so pena de muerte.-les dijo con severidad-Pero se les dará esta opción debido a que han demostrado el funcionamiento correcto del GHA…

-¿GHA?-dijo Cartman sin entender.

-Genome for Human Attention.-acompaño el empresario más joven, Tim-Es una mutación en el ADN de los dinosaurios, diseñada para que estos presten mayor atención, o que le den prioridad, a los humanos sobre otras necesidades, se supone que iba a ser usado para que los dinosaurios prefirieran ver pasar a los humanos por sobre quedarse recostados y funciona de una manera muy sencilla…-quería que ellos supieran-Las secreciones de sus cuerpos, activan el sistema nasal para estimular al animal de que ahí tiene algo importante que ver, su cerebro dice "Necesito estar ahí", si lo quieren ver de otra manera.

Durante un momento todos recordaron cuando el Rex los había dejado atrapados en una caseta de limpieza, o cuando los raptors no paraban de perseguirlos en la isla Sorna, al igual que Scar y los Rex. Los dinosaurios siempre parecían atraídos hacia ellos, incluso siendo estos gigantes y ellos apenas hormigas a su comparación. ¿Qué tenían ellos de especiales frente a esas bestias?

-¿Qué clase de enfermo crearía eso?-preguntó molesta Brittany.

-Henry Wu, respetable genetista y conocido como uno de los mejores a nivel mundial.-dijo Masrani a la pequeña-Originalmente, recuerden, estas islas iban a ser parques temáticos, y ustedes nos podrán ayudar así como nosotros a ustedes, solo deben firmar, hablar durante un tiempo para que este en boca de todos, y finalmente, olvidarlo después de un tiempo, se les pagara y recompensara durante el resto de su vida, por todo lo que han sufrido.-quiso recalcar esto último-Quisiera prometer más, pero no hago milagros.

Entre todos se miraron para después alzar la vista sobre el contrato que tenían en frente, la idea no solo era tentadora, era su opción más cercana a un final feliz, mantenerse economícenle mientras liberaban todos sus demonios a las prensas y hacían que sus amigos y padres no pasaran al olvido.

El primero en firmar fue Kyle…

De ahí, el resto siguió.

/

Un par de meses después, la noticia fue un boom informativo, ocho niños habían pasado por una verdadera odisea en las islas nublar y sorna. Los medios no tardaron en devorarlos, en sacarles hasta el último gramo de información sobre la catástrofe. Se hacían especiales, dedicados a la preparatoria y pueblo de South Park, con los nombres de sus pequeños caídos, como podían ser "Tweek Tweak" o "Pip Pirripup" se enteraron de que en Colombia hubo un especial de una hora dedicado a "Luis Carlos" y su familia que lo había mandado de intercambio a aquel pueblo en las montañas.

Y las cosas seguían, y seguían. Parecía que cada día un periodista alcanzaba una nueva faceta, las teorías en internet no tardaron en aparecer, y la vergüenza pública también. Había quienes no creían en lo absoluto del incidente, y los llamaban fraudes y tiraban piedras o maltrataban los jardines de las casas donde se suponía que se encontraban ellos.

Las noticias llegaron a su punto más candente cuando se encontró un último superviviente, Craig Tucker, herido en la isla Sorna; encontrado de casualidad y trasladado como paciente de emergencia a un hospital privado en Costa Rica. Pero el hospital bien podía ser público, debido a la cantidad de reporteros que se encontraban fuera para entrevistar al susodicho a como diera lugar.

Para suerte de Shelley, Wendy, Ike y Kyle, no les tocó sufrir todo ese boom de fama, por lo menos no tan fuertemente. Ellos se encontraban en el hospital general de Costa Rica, un lugar donde los medios no pensarían que ellos se refugiarían. Era pleno invierno en el hemisferio Sur.

-He traído café.-dijo felizmente Kyle mientras entraba a la habitación, las dos chicas se le acercaron con sonrisas iguales, y Ike estuvo a punto de tomarlo, cuando Kyle lo detuvo-Hey no, tú tienes jugo.

-Tengo doce, voy a cumplir trece.-dijo Ike sin importarle y tomó a la fuerza el café de su hermano-Gracias.

Kyle solo pudo sonreír de medio lado, desde que todo había terminado, él y Ike pasaron a ser custodia de Shelley, quien al ser mayor de edad aceptó adoptarlos temporalmente, por lo menos hasta que Kyle fuera reconocido como adulto.

Aunque esa no era la mayor preocupación de todos, sino que ellos seguían ahí debido a que Stan se encontraba en ese hospital, no había despertado desde aquella vez que se subieron al helicóptero, al contrario, entró en un coma después de haber sido trasladado al hospital.

Wendy se la pasaba todo el día mirándolo, desde su asiento, cansada, esperando que llegara el momento en volver a oír su voz.

-¿Creen que algún día despierte?-preguntó al resto.

-Es lo que más espero.-se sinceró Shelley-Nunca le perdonaría que me dejara sola.

-Técnicamente tienes dos pequeños ángeles aquí presentes.-dijo Ike tratando de hacer una broma, pero nadie pareció seguirle el rollo-Al menos sabemos que él está aquí, y que todo estará bien.

-Sí.-dijo Kyle concordando-Podríamos ser como Craig.-dijo viendo en el televisor.

-Aun no puedo creer que siguiera vivo…-confesó Wendy.

-Pues créelo, será la buena nueva de aquí hasta que abrán ese dichoso parque nuevo…-dijo cerrando los puños y maldiciendo su suerte.

-Escuche que lo llamarían Jurassic World…-dijo Shelley indiferente-Espero nunca pisar de nuevo esa isla, y siento verdadera pena por quienes vayan…

-Ohhhhh…-se dio un golpe en la cabeza Wendy al escuchar ese nombre y luego miró a su novio inconsciente para al final mirar a Kyle-El folleto que encontraste…

-¿El folleto?-preguntó este sin entender.

-El que decía "Jurasick Park" que encontramos en la Isla Nublar apenas llegamos.-dijo Wendy riendo-Esta no es la primera vez que tratan de hacer el parque…-afirmó-Al principio pensé que era un juego de palabras por jurassic y sick en inglés, que serían jurásico y enfermo…-se detuvo a explicarles a todos-Imagino que intentaron abrirlo alguna vez entre nuestra visita y el cierre del noventa y tres, y lo renombraron así por el GH…Algo…-no recordaba exacto el nombre-El que nos dijo el señor Masrani.

-¿Qué tiene de importante eso?-preguntó Ike sorbiendo los granos de su café.

-Tiene de importante que podemos estar tranquilos, no abrirán este nuevo parque, han fracasado por lo menos una vez en el pasado, nada nos dices que tendrán éxito pronto…

Dicho esto, todos se miraron y sonrieron; la pesadilla del parque volviendo a ser abierto, que la gente disfrutara en base a sus horrores era insoportable.

-Esperemos que así sea, esperemos que así sea.-dijo Kyle levantándose y apagando la televisión.

Una cálida conversación continuó mientras ellos trataban de dejar atrás todo el incidente de las islas. El futuro era aún oscuro y les faltaba recuperarse, pero sabían que podrían superar todo y volver a su amado y añorado pueblo montañés South Park, apenas Stanley despertara del coma.

Si algún día lo lograba...

 _ **Fin.**_


End file.
